Merodeadores, esto es la guerra
by Scry
Summary: Dicn q cuando las xiks nos peleams soms peores q los xicos. Al eso dicn. Sta historia se sitúa en Hogwarts en la épok en la que la gnt aún staba cnvncida d q los chicos siempre eran más fuertes q las chicas. Pero eso iba a cambiar. LJ
1. Las Ureras

Nos encontramos un escenario, de estos en los que se dan los premios como los oscars, los adwards… sale una chica alta, con el pelo castaño oscuro y rizado con un vestido negro de gala. Coje el micrófono y grita:

'¡Buenas noches gente! Me llamo Iraty, y durante todo este fik voy a ser la encargada de presentaros este fik, que también es obra mía… durante los programas, que serán antes del comienzo del fik también tendré de invitados a los personajes de este fik! Y alguna que otra buena persona q me deje muuuuchos reviews! O aunque no los dejéis… todos somos buenas personas, ¿verdad?

Toda la sala se queda en silencio y se pueden oir hasta las mosks.

'Lo tomaré como un sí… ejem… bueno creo que no tengo mucho que deciros, este fik trata de Lily y James y de todo lo que se quieren, bueno James sí que quiere a Lily y Lily… pues… en realidad no. Pero todo a su debido tiempo, xq… kizá ya esté enamorada de él. Bueno lo de siempre…. Y bla bla bla, muchos reviews y si no… pues tampoco pasa nada x tener pocos! Lo que importa es q nos queramos, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

'¡Iros a la mierda! – tira el micro al suelo y se larga.

Entonces se oye la voz de la directora de fiks, Stivena Spilbergana:

'Bueno… disculpar a nuestra presentadora, tiene un día malo. Le ha bajado la regla… sin más preámbulos les dejo con el fik:

MERODEADORES… ESTO ES LA GUERRA

1. Ureras

Dicen que cuando las chicas nos peleamos somos peores que los chicos. Al menos eso dicen. Esta historia se sitúa en Hogwarts en la época en la que la gente aún estaba convencida de que los chicos siempre eran más fuertes que las chicas. Pero eso iba a cambiar.

La habitación de las cuatro chicas era redonda con posters en las paredes. Había cuatro camas en aquella estancia cuatro ventanas y una puerta que daba paso a unas escaleras caracol. El cuarto pertenecía a cuatro chicas de séptimo curso, cada una de ellas con sus manías y sus ligues, sus gustos y sus deseos. Al lado de una de las ventanas que estaba al lado contrario de la puerta había un escritorio con una silla. Había un espejo al lado de la puerta y debajo de él una balda en la que las chicas colocaban todos sus cosméticos. El cuarto de baño se encontraba en la parte de arriba de las escaleras de caracol que compartían todas las chicas de aquella torre.

'Odio los gatos. Dejan pelos por todas partes y… mean y cagan y bujk… - una rubia alta de pelo largo liso entró en su cuarto. Tenía muy buen tipo y muchas chicas la odiaban por eso, o intentaban odiarla por que con lo simpática que era poca gente conseguía enfadarse con ella.

'Pero si es monísimo… mírale la naricita, rosita… ¡¡venga Hilary! A las demás les va a dar igual que nos lo quedemos… ¿cómo le vamos a llamar? – detrás de ella entró una chica muy alta, de 1.80 más o menos, con pequitas en las cara, delgada ojos en forma de gato y el pelo castaño claro, ondulado.

'¡¡NO QUIERO GATOS EN ESTE CUARTO!

Hilary dirigió su mano derecha a el bolsillo de su túnica a por su varita para matar a aquél gato (N/A, no lo iba a hacer, simplemente es una forma de hablar) que saltó de los brazos de Natasha (la chica alta y castaña) y se abalanzó a los brazos de Hilary. La rubia contuvo la respiración pensando que la iba a arañar pero el animalito sólo le lamió las manos.

'Está bien… nos lo quedamos… pero que no me moleste mucho.

'¡Gracias! – dijo Natasha recuperando a su gato.

En ese preciso instante otras dos chicas entraron por la puerta. La primera era pelirroja, Lily Evans, una chica de ojos verdes, de estatura normal, con un cuerpo normal. Era una chica de lo más normal. O eso pensaba ella sobre ella misma. Aunque había veces en las que cuando se quedaba mucho tiempo mirándose al espejo sacándose todos los defectos acababa muy deprimida y con complejo de fea. Hilary le había recomendado que dejara de hacer eso, que le causaría un trauma.

Detrás de la pelirroja entró una chica muy mona. Tenía la nariz redondita, ojos grandes y marrones. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y liso, muy liso, como de anuncio de pantene… o eso le decían. Se llamaba Tinny y tenía locos a los chicos del colegio, por que la verdad era muy tímida. Muy tímida, estaba en su séptimo curso y todavía no había besado a nadie. Se podría decir que Tinny era la persona opuesta a Hilary quien besó por primera vez a un chico a los 9 años.

'¿De qué hab…? Oh… ¡qué gatito más bonito! ¿De quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

'Pues a partir de ahora nuestro, si os parece bien a todas. Le vamos a llaman Moony – dijo Natasha muy contenta.

'¿Moony? – preguntó Tinny.

'Sí, como Remus Lupin… - dijo Natasha.

'¡Psits! – dijo Lily.

Desde que James iba detrás de Lily, esta había cogido manía a todos los merodeadores, y realmente le parecía una gilipollez llamar así a un gato tan mono.

'Yo no le quiero llamar así. Me parece un nombre estúpido y sin sentido… ¿por qué no llamarle Musi? – preguntó Lily sentándose en su cama, que estaba al lado del espejo.

'Bueno, dejemos que elija el gato – dijo Tinny - ¡déjalo en el suelo, Nat!

El felino cayó al suelo y miró a Lily que le llamaba: "Musi, Musi" y a Natasha que decía: "Moony, Moony". Hilary miraba el espectáculo asombrada murmurando: "Dios mío…" y Tinny sólo sonreía viendo como el gatito se acercó a Nat.

'¡Eso es por que te tiene cariño!

'Lo que tú digas, pero se va a llamar Moony.

Esto sería un rápido resumen de un rato con estas adolescentes, pero para conocerlas mejor vamos a hablar de ellas. Son Ureras. Al igual que Remus, Peter, James y Sirius son Merodeadores. La gente no entiende muy bien de dónde sale ese nombre, y ellas no pierden el tiempo explicándolo.

Empecemos por hablar de Lily Evans, le gustaba bailar y cantar aunque su pasión era escribir. Le gustaba escribir historias, sentimientos, paranoias. No estaba enamorada de nadie en particular, bueno de un famoso jugador de quiddichts: Heath Ledger. Lily habría dado cualquier cosa por conocer a ese chico. Bueno cualquier cosa no. No saldría con Potter por conocer a Heath. Había salido con algunos chicos del colegio. Su primer novio fue en su segundo curso en Hogwarts. Pero no había tenido muchos novios. El por qué esta chica no quiere ver a Potter ni en pintura tendrá una explicación en uno de los próximos capítulos.

Bueno hablemos de Natasha Norrington. Esta alta chica enamorada de Remus Lupin era una apasionada de los animales y de la historia. Sí, era la única persona en todo el colegio a la que le gustaban las clases de historia del profesor Bins. Era bastante pálida lo que no le gustaba. Era muy romántica. También era un poco patosa y cada vez que se lo recordaban se molestaba bastante. Le gustaba el quiddichts jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor al igual que Hilary. Le gustaba leer, tanto o más que a Lily, pero también le gustaba la aritmancia. Alumna con una increíble inteligencia y memoria. Hija de un mago y madre muggle. Para cualquier chico hubiera sido una ganga pero Nat no era de esas que se mueren por salir con un chico.

Hilary Elliot, al contrario de Nat ella sí se moría si estaba menos de 3 semanas sin novio. (Cosa que nunca había pasado). Había tenido alguna que otra relación seria. Concretamente dos. Una con un muggle que no era muy apropiado para ella, ya que acabó en la cárcel y la otra la que mantenía en ese momento con Adam Jordan. (N/A sí el padre de Lee Jordan… el guapísimo Lee Jordan… mmm) Llevaban ya un año saliendo juntos (y desde luego ya lo habían hecho aunque no había sido la primera vez para ninguno de los dos). A Hilary no le gustaba estudiar, nada de nada. Le gustaba el quiddichts al igual que a Nat, ella quería ser diseñadora o maquilladora (ya sabéis quién quiso poner el espejo en el cuarto de las chicas, ¿verdad?).

Y finalmente queda la tímida Tinny Bell, a la que sus amigas (más que nada Lily) habían intentado liar con medio colegio, pero sin resultados. Excelente alumna, muy trabajadora. Aunque no sacaba tan buenas notas como Nat con su maravillosa inteligencia sí que era increíblemente buena en los estudios. Tocaba el piano y el saxofón y se iba a apuntar a tocar la guitarra eléctrica (Hogwarts en esos tiempos ofrecía clases de música).

La situación de las cuatro amigas había cambiado Hilary se encontraba delante del espejo pintándose, Nat jugaba con Moony diciéndole cosas bonitas mientras que Tinny sentada en su cama tenía unas partituras que repasaba. Lily en cambio se encontraba en el escritorio escribiendo una nueva historia.

'¿Qué vamos a hacer este sábado? – preguntó Hilary distraídamente mientras se echaba el rimel.

'¿Lo de siempre, no? – contestó Lily alzando la cabeza.

'Yo ya estoy aburrida de hacer eso – dijo Tinny.

'Y yo – añadió Natasha.

'Si no pensáis hacer nada yo quedo con Adam – dijo Hilary.

Las otras tres Ureras se miraron, últimamente Hilary siempre estaba con Adam. Parecía que era su sombra. Empezaban a estar hartas, ellas querían pasar más tiempo con su amiga.

'¿Y si hacemos una fiesta… - dijo Lily mientras todas las demás dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la miraban – privada en la casa de los gritos? Sería muy excitante.

'Eh… eso no es mala idea. Voy a ir a buscar a Adam para contárselo e invitar a un par de sus amigos.

Hilary salió por la puerta dejando a las demás en sus pensamientos.

'Lo que daría por que fuera Lupin… - dijo Nat cogiendo a Moony entre sus brazos y abrazándola (n/a por que estando en un cuarto de chicas, aquél animal no podía ser otra cosa que una gata).

'Invítale – dijo Tinny, mientras se levantaba y se iba a mirar al espejo.

'¡DE ESO NADA! – saltó Lily – Si viene Lupin también vendrán los otros Merodeadores… y eso incluye a Potitos. Quien me pedirá que salga con él… cosa que odio.

De mientras en el cuarto de los Merodeadores todos estaban sentados en el suelo alrededor del mapa del merodeador. Estaban planeando la noche del sábado la cual sería luna llena.

'Esta vez yo no quiero ir a rondar por el lado de las arañas, que a mí a la hora de escaparme allí me cuesta mucho – dijo Peter.

'¡Venga Wormtail! Si quieres te llevaré en mi lomo. La última vez fue divertidísimo escapar de Aragog y sus hijos – un chico moreno, con el pelo larguillo sonrió a su regordete amigo (n/a ¡¡puta asquerosa rata de mierda! ¡¡Te vendiste! Ejem a lo que íbamos) – de todas formas si no quieres ir no vamos. Podemos quedarnos en la casa de los gritos. De todas formas creo que va a llover y luego James siempre coge un resfriado.

'¡Eso es mentira! – dijo un moreno con gafas que hasta el momento había permanecido callado – lo que pasa es que…

Entonces se abrió la puerta y un muchacho de pelo azul entró en la estancia.

'James, ¿sabes dónde está Lily?

Los chicos guardaron el mapa antes de que el chico lo viera, pero el moreno al tener vigilada a su amada, se había fijado dónde estaba dijo:

'Se dirige hacia el comedor con Bell y Norrington.

'Gracias.

'¿Quién era ese? – preguntó el gordo.

'Daniel Elfman – contestó el chico con gafas, que al contrario de sentirse celoso estaba relajado.

'¿El marica? – preguntó el gordo.

Recibió una colleja por parte de Remus que estaba a su lado.

'A los gays no les gusta que les llamen maricas. Pero sí, es Dan.

'Es que con el nuevo look no le había reconocido – explicó Peter.

Las Ureras se encontraban en el comedor cuando llegó Dan con su nuevo look.

'¡Hola amores! – dijo sentándose al lado de Hilary – He ido a buscaros a vuestra habitación pero al ver que no había nadie le he preguntado a James por ti, y me ha dicho que estabas aquí.

'Y ya estamos otra vez, ¿cómo hará ese cerdo para saber siempre dónde estoy? – murmuró Lily con el ceño fruncido.

'¡¡Qué guapada lo que te has hecho en el pelo! – dijo Nat, quien también se lo quería teñir de azul… cosa que su madre le había prohibido.

'¿Verdad? Me lo recomendó mi peluquero, me dijo que realzaría mi culito. Jejeje. ¡Oh dios mío! Está ahí Patrick Thomas.

Hacemos una pausa para aclararos este tema, como habréis entendido Dan es gay, le gusta Patrick Thomas, el prefecto de Ravenclaw (tenía dos años menos que él) pero estaba convencido de que era gay. Las chicas eran muy amigas de Dan, sobretodo Hilary que compartía sus gustos de chicos, ropa y maquillaje. Con Nat compartía su afición por… los peinados. Con Tinny el amor a la música (ya que Dan quería ser cantante). Con Lily realmente no compartía nada en especial, bueno excepto los ratos libres que pasaban los dos juntos mientras Tinny ensayaba y las otras dos entrenaban, lo que nos lleva a que compartían mucho: todo su tiempo libre. Su pasatiempo preferido era ir ver a los chicos al vestuario, en el que solían estar desnudos.

'¡Hola Patrick!

'Hola Dan, chicas…

En cuanto Patrick pasó los cinco se giraron para mirarle el culo.

'¡Menudo ángel! – dijo Lily.

'¿Te referías a mí, Lils?

'Fuera Potter.

'Te quiero Lily, sal conmigo.

'Potter cuento hasta 3 y no podrás disfrutar más de tu cerebro de abajo… uno

'Dame un beso, sólo uno…

'Dos…

'¡No te pido nad…!

Potter no había hecho caso a Lily quien ya había contado hasta tres y se había acercado mucho a él. Lo que por un momento le dejó sin respiración, ya que si Lily estaba cerca quería decir dolor. Pero la pelirroja no hizo nada, se le quedó mirando a los ojos, a pocos milímetros. Entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna.

'¡Mis huevos! – dijo con voz de niña.

Lily se volvió a sentar en su sitio y comió tranquila mientras sus amigos se reían. Sirius fue a ayudar a su amigo, mirando a Lily con miedo.

'Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas princesa – consiguió decir James al tiempo que esquivaba el tenedor de Lily que iba directo a la entrepierna, sí, otra vez.


	2. Gel o crema

Volvemos a encontrarnos en un escenario, esta vez de un bar, de estos en los que se cuentan chistes, y la gente aplaude, el otro día salió el un capítulo de CSI Las Vegas. Sale una chica alta con un moño en el pelo y un micrófono en la mano. A su alrededor está todo el equipo de CSI trabajando en el asesinato de un cómido.

'¡Buenas noches! – dice Iraty alejándose del cadaber – la verdad es que… quería agradecer los 8 reviews que me dejásteis en el kpi 1. Nunca en todas las historias que tengo he recibido tantos reviews, así que mil gracias. Otra de las cosas que quería deciros y que muchos de vosotros habéis preguntado… es que sí. Las Ureras existen, son mis mejores amigas. En mi sitio web está nuestra página web, por si acaso os recome la curiosidad, en realidad en esta historia he metido a mucha gente de la vida real. Otro día os diré quién es quién. Otra cosa, las situaciones que ocurren a veces en los capítulos también pueden estar sacadas de cosas de mi cuadrilla. Por muy ridículas que sean… Bueno… creo que con eso, es todo, por que creo que se acaba mi tiempo de hablar y comienza a parpadear la bombillita roja indicando que se acaba mi tiempo. ¡Así que paso a contestar a los reviews y ala!

**Anna-Black22:** Me alegro q te guste y q sientas curiosidad… weno vams q me alegro q dejes un review y tal… weno ya sabes esas cosas q se dicn cuando te dejan un review y cmo no te preguntan nada pos sólo pueds poner lo típico: me alegro q t guste. Así q siento ser más sosa, pero no m has dejado otra alternatiba (N/A parece película d miedo o algo así)

**Chica-BlacK:** Me alegro q t hiciera gracia esa escena en la q los 5 se giran pa mirarle el culo al patrick. Po s algo q yo suelo hacer así q… m pareció bien meterlo, no pnsaba q nadie se riera d eso. Bss!

**ArwenWood:** ¡LA DESAPARECIDA! Cuánto tiempo… ya te daba x muerta o así…! Aber cuándo t levantan el ksatigo? Y qtal las notas sta ebaluación? Weno lo de james se explik en unos capítulos… xq es tan memo con lily, aunq cmo son muxos los q tiens q esperar t digo q es xq sta lokísimo x ella, no ac otra cosa q pnsar en ella, y le da iwal cmo le trat mientras tnga una mínima speranza d star cn lily. Creo q la pregunta d las ureras qda cntada arriba, no? Bss wapisima!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:** La madre q nik tiens! Dios mío! – mal q existe el copiar y pegar q si no… me alegro q te guste dan… yo xq es gay el chico q si no… ya sería novio mío… : ) bssss!

**yO:** Me hizo mazo gracias tu review, pero la verdad lo tuve q leer varias vecs pa entenderlo bien… pensarás q escritora tonta… pued q sí y pued q no… yo no m cnsidero tonta aunq… mjor corto el rollo q luego m pongo filosófik y no ay kien m klle. Bss!

**:Yuya:** Anda! También hacía muxo tiempo q no sabía ná d ti! Spero q tu madre se recupere y no pasa ná x los reviews, q sé q x lo menos me lees y algo es algo! Bssss!

**Synn**: Oye eso de q Hogwarts es un cole de wapos, s xq tú t los imaginas a todos wapos, yo ya e descrito a los personajes y aparte de Hilary de las chicas las demás son normalitas, weno y Tinny. Pero el resto del mundo es así normal… todo dpnde d kien lo mire cn ojos subjetivos o objetivos… weno ahora q lo pienso sí q ay bastant waperas, pero el resto s normal… weno la vdd es q mjor q sean tios wenos! Sq toy tan acostumbrá a las wenas vistas d euskadi q m sale sin kerer lo d describir a tios wenos!

**Amsp14:** Me alegro q t ayas pasado x esta historia… el gay no s ningun problema para lily-james. Él ya tiene otros objetivos! Me alegro q te gusta la personalidad d mis amigas (para más información leer el la presentación) bsssss!

Se vuelven a encender las luces que por momentos enfocaban la pantalla y vemos a dos personas revolcadas en el suelo. Les enfocamos con claridad y vemos que son Iraty Rowling y Worriet (el negrito este de ojos azules q sta… mmmmmm….mmmm….).

'¡Iraty un pokito de por favor que stamos en el aire! - dice Stivena Spilbergana.

La chica se levanta de golpe y intentando disimular lo que estaba haciendo presenta el capítulo de hoy: Gel o crema.

2. Gel o Crema

Aquella mañana de sábado a las 9:00 las Ureras dormían. Bueno todas menos Tinny que siempre se despertaba muy temprano y aprovechaba el tiempo para estudiar, repasar sus partituras, hacer ejercicio… Lily se despertaba sobre las 9:30 e iba a sus clases de baile. La pelirroja hacía baile moderno junto con otros alumnos del colegio. Y ese día no fue una excepción, se levantó, vistió con unos pantalones negros muy cómodos para bailar, en los que ponía en la parte del culo: "Sexy Baby". Su madre se los había comprado en un mercadillo muggle y les tenía mucho cariño. Nat y Hilary en cambio siempre dormían hasta las 11:00, menos cuando tenían entrenamiento. En esos días Potter llamaba (más bien aporreaba) la puerta de su cuarto para despertarlas. Pero como todavía no habían empezado a entrenar las dos adolescentes podían dormir con calma y tranquilidad.

'Lily, ¿te vas ya a desayunar? – le preguntó Tinny en un susurro.

'Sí, he quedado con Dan en la sala común.

Dan se había apuntado a baile moderno aquél año en el que Lily le había convencido para ir con ella. Después de que Dan se les uniera en la sala común los tres bajaron a desayunar. A las 10:00 Dan y Lily fueron a su clase que no acabaría hasta dos horas más tarde. Se iba a levantar para ir a biblioteca cuando alguien le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la vez que se sentaba a su lado. Era Lupin.

'¡Hola Tinny! – dijo cogiendo un bollo.

'Hola.

'¿Tan temprano aquí?

'Es que Dan y Lily tienen clase de baile y estaba con ellos pero se acaban de ir.

'Oh… - dijo Remus con la boca llena - ¿qué vais a hacer hoy?

Tinny pensó por un momento en decirle lo de la fiesta e invitarle para darle una alegría a Nat, pero luego se acordó de la cara que pondría Lily cuando se enterara de que vendrían.

'No lo sabemos. Seguramente lo de siempre.

'¿Qué es lo de siempre? ¿Ir a enrollaros con los amigos de Adam Jordan y emborracharos en la torre de astronomía?

Tinny le fulminó con la mirada.

'¿Se supone que tengo que contestar a eso? – dijo levantándose.

'Lo siento Tinny, es que no me caen bien Adam y sus amigos.

'Pues son muy simpáticos.

Se giró y se fue. "¡Menudo gilipollas!" pensó. Por el camino se encontró con Potitos, cara rata y Sirius soy demasiado guapo para ti.

'Hola Trinity – dijo Peter a quien le parecía que Tinny era una chica realmente muy guapa.

'Hola…

Cuando se cruzaron estuvo segura de que si se giraba a mirarles Black y Pettigrew la estarían mirando el culo. Pero como si lo hacía sabía que se iba a poner muy roja no lo hizo.

Estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca y fue a abrir la puerta cuando se le quitaron por completo las ganas de estudiar, así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Iría a correr un poco y luego se ducharía. Y así hizo, cuando volvió de correr a eso de las 12:00 Hilary y Natasha ya se habían levantado. Seguramente estarían en el gran comedor.

Cogió una toalla y su neceser y subió al baño. Allí estuvo como una hora y cuando salió se encontró con Lily que se iba a duchar.

'¿Qué tal las clases?

'¡¡¡Fantásticas! Es una alumna de Ravenclaw de séptimo que da clase, Paula Amstrong. Una morena con el pelo muy rizado.

'¡¡A, sí! Ya sé quién es.

'Baila… no genial. Si no que maravillosamente bien. Aunque me duelen ya las piernas del calentamiento… nos ha hecho polvo.

'Bueno, pues nos vemos en el cuarto y me cuentas mejor. ¿Y qué tal Dan?

'Muy bien. Por que Patrick Thomas también se ha apuntado a esas clases – oyó Tinny la voz de Lily acompañada por el ruido del agua.

Tinny llegó al cuarto que seguía vacío. ¿Dónde estarían Hilary y Nat? Se miró al espejo y bajó su vista hasta la balda en la que vio una crema de Lily. Era para las piernas, seguramente la utilizaría ahora cuando volviera de la ducha. Al lado de esa crema había otro bote de crema para… no se qué. "El cuerpo, para tener la piel más suave" decía la etiqueta. Decidió echarse en las piernas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nat y Hilary se habían levantado a las 10.30 y habían ido a buscar a Adam y a su mejor amigo Justin Coast pero todo el mundo le llamaba JC. Habían quedado enfrente del aula de encantamientos. Iban a ir a por alcohol a Hogsmade.

'¡Hola feo! – dijo Hilary dándole un beso a su novio.

'Tenemos una mala noticia – dijo JC

'¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nat.

'Los chicos que nos suelen ir a Hogsmade a por el alcohol han decidido que hoy no quieren ir. Dicen que McGonagall anda rondando el sitio por el que ellos suelen pasar para ir… pero no os preocupéis que aún así hemos conseguido a alguien que nos lo pase. Son de cuarto.

'¿Cuarto? ¿Unos niñatos de cuarto nos van a dar alcohol a nosotros? ¡Eso tendría que ser al revés!

'No te enfades Natititititi – dijo Adam – haber somos… seis que vamos a beber, por que… ¿Tinny no va a beber, verdad?

'No creo – dijo JC que también estaba loco por Tinny – y Dan que es un borracho seguro que bebe un montón… así que… bueno teniendo en cuenta que Hilary y Nat comparten botella, tú Adam coges solo, yo cojo con Lily y Dan beberá dos, pues… coge 5.

'¡Pues vamos!

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, pero en el último momento giraron a la izquierda y bajaron unas escaleras, luego siguieron todo recto por un pasillo con cuadros viejos y mohosos y finalmente llegaron a una puerta. JC llamó a la puerta con los nudillos siete veces, hizo una pausa y volvió a llamar otras tres. Poco después una chica morena le abrió la puerta.

'¡Hola cariño! Ya me dijo Lucius que vendríais.

Lucius tenía un año menos que ellos, JC y Adam iban a Ravenclaw, y le conocían por que el hermano pequeño de JC (Angus, un seductor donde los haya, y uno de los chicos más guapos, simpáticos, románticos, encantadores, divertidos y… realmente muchas pensaba que era el dios de los dioses en lo que se refería al sexo).

'Bueno pues queremos cinco – dijo JC.

'Oh… ¿sólo para cuatro? – preguntó la morena.

Nat la había reconocido, aunque le había costado. Era Etain Goldsmith, la golpeadora en el equipo de Slytherin. Normalmente solía ir de verde pero aquella vez iba de negro. De cuero negro. Decían que era la única chica que se había acostado con los cuatro Merodeadores (lo que desde luego a Nat no le gustaba nada).

'Sí, hoy queremos volver algo lúcidos a nuestras camas – contestó JC sonriendo a la guapísima chica.

'¿Volvemos ya? Aquí hace frío – dijo Hilary abrazándose a Adam.

'Pues vamos. Gracias por todo Etain, no sé que haría sin tu surtidor de alcohol…

'De nada hombre… ¡volved cuando queráis que aquí siempre sobra!

Los cuatro amigos salieron de allí con las botellas en una mochila que JC llevaba en las espalda.

'¡Muy simpática Etain!

'¿Simpática? – preguntó Natasha incrédulamente alzando un ceja - ¿no será que te quieres acostar con ella y le haces la pelota, verdad?

'¡No! Con ella ya me acosté hace unos meses. Ya te digo siempre que a mí me gusta Tinny.

'¿¿¿¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo te has acostado tú con ella?

'No sé, me aburría y ella también… fue en una fiesta de Slytherin.

Los cuatro amigos volvieron cada uno a su casa. Cuando Hilary entró oyó a Tinny hablando sola, estaba insultando a alguien, quizá era Moony que había hecho algo malo pero cuando entró vio cómo la morena despotricaba contra…

'¿Cariño, qué haces?

'Maldigo – contestó la otra.

Entonces Hilary se dio cuenta de que Tinny tenía una pierna blanca… como con grumillos.

'¿Qué haces con mi gel? – preguntó Nat entrando y cogiendo a Moony en brazos.

'¿ES GEL? – preguntó Tinny con los ojos bien abiertos.

Entonces entró Lily en la habitación que venía de su ducha. Vio a Tinny con los ojos abiertos, a Nat con Moony en brazos y a Hilary riéndose encima de SU cama.

'Yo pensaba que era la crema de Lily y me he echado por todo el cuerpo…

'¿Cómo te has podido confundir? Si pone gel en mayúsculas – dijo Natasha sulfurada. Odiaba que las demás tocaran sus cosas de la piel.

'Pero también pone "para el cuerpo, para tener la piel más suave"

En ese punto Lily también se estaba riendo.

'¿Y no se te has dado cuenta de que se te quedaba la piel como blanca y que no se disolvía? – dijo Hilary entre risas.

'Bueno… es que se la piel lo ha chupado… - dijo Tinny con cara de niña buena e inocente (vamos con su propia cara).

'¡Vete al baño, anda! ¡¡Y devuélveme mi gel! – añadió Natasha dejando a Moony en el suelo y cogiendo su gel como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la hora de la comida las Ureras estaban en su mesa comiendo (como es normal a la hora de la comida…) habían quedado con JC, Adam y Dan en la puerta a las 15.30, pero para eso todavía faltaba una hora.

'Hola Lily – dijo James Potter sentándose a su lado.

Ella soltó un gemido y puso el codo de tal manera que él no la pudiera ver.

'Me gusta tu pelo… y huele bien…

'¡¡FUERA POTTER! – chilló ella apartándose súbitamente "de su agresor".

Apareció la profesora McGonagall alarmada y pidió silencio. Entonces Lily le explicó lo que pasaba y McGonagall le sugirió cambiarse de sitio con Tinny que estaba al lado de Peter.

'Hola Lily.

'…

'¿Qué tal?

'…

'Yo muy bien gracias.

Se giró de golpe ya que había empleado el mismo método que había empleado con James para que no la molestara tanto.

'Que te prefiera antes que a James no quiere decir que vaya a hablar contigo.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de lo bien que se lo iban a pasar aquella tarde. Lily quería que Tinny se liara con JC por que era un buen partido y de todas maneras le parecía que JC era un chico muy guapo, con el pelo castaño, esos ojos claros, alto fuerte, musculoso, simpático… en cierto modo se parecía a su hermano Angus aunque… bastante más feo comparado con su hermano… Lily una vez había tenido una cita con Angus cuando estaba en quinto, pero Potitos apareció y estropeó todo. Angus no le había vuelto a dar una segunda oportunidad y aunque a Lily no le hubiera molestado lo que sí que le molestó que Potitos apareciera por allí.

De mientras los merodeadores hablaban de chicas: Sirius tenía un pergamino y una pluma con tinta recargable que le habían regalado por su cumple. En ella estaban escribiendo quién tenía el mejor culo de Hogwarts, las mejores tetas, la "mejor" reputación, la cara más bonita…

'El mejor culo desde luego es el de Etain – decía Sirius.

'Sí, estoy de acuerdo – añadió Peter.

'El mejor es el de Lily – dijo James.

'Pues yo voto por el de Hilary – dijo Remus.

'Gana Etain, a mayoría – sentenció Sirius - ¿las mejores tetas? Yo voto por Hilary.

'Lily – dijo James mirándola de reojo no vaya a ser que McGonagall volviera a decirle algo.

'Yo… por las de… - Peter estaba indeciso miraba las de todas las chicas que tenía alrededor – Julian.

Julian era una chica de un año menos que ellos, era una de sus fans, iba por su puesto a la casa Gryffindor, era una muchacha muy abierta y divertida pero salía con el estúpido Lockhart.

'Lily – dijo Remus muy serio. – Gana Evans a mayoría - Le quitó el papel a Sirius y miró la siguiente pregunta - ¿mejor en la cama?

'Etain – dijeron todos al unísono.

'Aunque habría que saber cómo es Lily… - dijo James.

'¿Más guapa? – preguntó James – Lily contestó enseguida.

'No sé, no sé… - dijo Sirius – le falla la nariz… yo voto por Tinny – ladeó la cabeza para mirarla mejor y luego la apartó bruscamente ya que la chica le había visto mirar.

'Yo voto a Tinny también – dijo Peter.

'Pues yo voto a Natasha – dijo Remus.

'¿Qué? – dijeron todos a la vez – pero… si no es guapa.

'Pero tampoco es fea – dijo Remus sonriendo – y me parece muy atractiva. Y a mí sí me llama la atención. No es de esas chicas en que te fijas inmediatamente, pero… no sé el otro día en clase estaba muy concentrada y estaba muy guapa.

'De todas formas gana Tinny… - dijo Peter muy orgulloso de tener buen gusto… (N/A ¿de qué le sirve si las guapas no van a querer con él?)

En ese momento las Ureras se levantaron de la mesa para ir a prepararse y los Merodeadores las siguieron con la mirada.

'Son guapas ¿eh? – dijo Remus.

'Pero no son ángeles… - dijo Sirius que recordaba como Lily había atacado a su mejor amigo con aquél tenedor – aunque… - sonrió cruelmente – nos las podríamos ligar… podríamos hacer una apuesta.

'¿Qué cada uno se quede con una de ellas? – preguntó James emocionado… pensando que quizá con una táctica diferente podría conquistar a Lily.

'¿Pero y Hilary? Ella te recuerdo que tiene novio – dijo Peter a quien también le gustaba Hilary un poco.

'Yo me quedo con Lily – dijo James inmediatamente.

'Y yo con Natasha… - dijo Remus sonriendo. La verdad es que aquella chica no le gustaba pero estaba seguro que podría llegar a gustarle.

'¿Hacemos a piedra, papel o tijera? – le preguntó Sirius a Peter – el que gane se queda con Tinny y el otro se devana los sesos para hacer que Hilary y él echen un polvo.

'¡No es justo! Tú eres más guapo. ¡A ti te va a ser más fácil conseguir a Hilary que a mí!

'Pero esa no es la cosa… uno… dos… tres…

Los dos amigos sacaron sus manos de sus espaldas, Sirius tenía el papel y Peter la piedra, así que Sirius ganaba.

'Me quedo con Tinny. ¡Suerte con Adam! Pero… Peter como sé que harás algo para escabullirte quiero que todos firmemos aquí.

Le dio la vuelta al trozo de pergamino y escribió:

_Para la apuesta de las Ureras_

Todos ellos firmaron. Aunque Peter no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Después de eso se levantaron y se fueron a su cuarto, en la sala común se encontraron con "sus presas" que iban guapísimas.


	3. Sufrir las consecuencias

Aparece Iraty en escena con dos bufandas y su chaqueta blanca larga, unos guantes negros y un gorro azul dejando ver sus hermosos rizos. (N/A ¿no es bonito exagerar y pensar que tengo toda esa ropa? Bueno realmente los guantes sí los tengo)

'Lo siento acabo de llegar de la calle, y llego tarde, pero nada, aquí estoy para presentaros el capítulo… y bueno… tampoco tengo mucho más que deciros – dice quitándose las dos bufandas y los guantes – mil millones de gracias por los reviews… si un día os aburrís os podéis pasar a leer mis otras historias. Personalmente os recomiendo Atracción, pero si elegís alguna otra estaré encantada…

'Para la publicidad ya tenemos a alguien – dice una voz en of.

'¿Y? Yo me autopublicito…

'Esa palabra no existe… - voz en of

'¿Tú qué ostias sabes?

'Soy un ordenador, lo sé todo.

'Tú no sabes nada de la vida… no sabes lo que es el amor, ni la tristeza – Iraty se empieza a poner de mala hostia y a subir el tono de voz mirando hacia el micro.

'Oh…es verdad – voz en of triste – no quiero vivir sin disfrutar, me suicido.

Iraty sonrie y os pone el video de los reviews…

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs**¿t puedo llamar ire? Es q realmente se me ac muuu largo tu nik. Me arías un favor… aunque si no kiers, pos no pasa nap! Bueno lo de la apuesta es para q cuando todo parezk q va de maravilla ellas se enteren y todo se vaya a la mierda, vams q para q se parezka a la vida real! Y Dan no es de esos chicos que se dejan ligar, él es el que liga… por Dan no hay que preocuparse por q pase hambre! Bsss!

**Moonypotter black:** me alegro que el ff te parezka original! Bueno kieres saber qué son las ureras o de dónde viene el nombre? Bueno las ureras es un grupo de 4 amigas, lo q ya te habrás dado cuenta… el nombre viene de… bueno de mi grupo, haber hace unos años empezamos a ir a una pista de skate, también conocida como U. Y al ir tanto allí pues decidimos llamarnos Ureras. ¿Lo entiendes, nop? Weno wapa disfruta cn el kpiii!

**Mariandre Salazar:** La verdad es q James no utilizará ninguna estrategia de momento xq… digamos q se le irá la mano… y utilizará toda su inteligencia para q la chica le perdone… ya verás dentro de unos kpis! Aunq kizá utilice tus ideas, si no te molesta! La verdad es q sí, cuando las chicas se enteren de q fueron conkistadas por una apuesta kizá maten a nuestros 4 merodeadores… pero vamos q nada serio, sólo un pokito muertos, jejeje. ¡ya veré q eso todavía no lo he escrito! Y está bien lo de sacar conclusiones, yo tb saco muchas, y suelo acertar! Si es lo mío es de ser adivina jejeje! Bsss!

**amsp14**: Jajaja, bueno la diferencia entre gel y crema es que el gel es como un jabón, para echarse en la ducha que hidrata y la crema… pues hidrata sin más. De momento las chicas no sabrán nada de la apuesta… la verdad es que será en el último momento cuando se enteren…

**samradcliffe: **hola wapi! Aki tienes el siguiente kpi! Me alegro q te encanten este tipo de fiks, si kieres te recomiendo varios lily/james. Besos wapa!

**NaTaLiTy: **Hola guapa! Pues estoy bien, como siempre, por que mi vida suele girar sobre la rutina. Tú qué tal? Bueno lo de la apuesta se verá bastante mucho más adelante… y akí tiens el nuevo kpi! q no has tenido que esperar mucho! Besos guapa!

'¡Iraty¿Qué has hecho¡ES EL CUARTO ORDENADOR QUE ROMPES ESTE AÑO! – grita Stivena Spilbergana, la directora del fik.

'Es que se creía que sabía más que yo… Si se suicida es su problema... no el mío - sonrisa perversa y maléfica.

'Mejor presenta el capi…

'Sí mejor… bueno aquí está el cuarto capi: sufrir las consecuencias… nuestra pobres ureras… víctimas de los hombres.

**3. Sufrir las consecuencias**

Las cuatro amigas entraron por una de las ventanas de la casa de los gritos. Tinny era de Hogsmade y desde pequeña había rondado pasadizos y para entrar a la casa de los gritos, y desde la casa de los gritos hasta Hogwarts. La cosa es que a eso de las cuatro de la tarde todos se encontraban en un círculo en el limpio sueno (N/A digo limpio por que Nat acababa de limpiarlo con un simple conjuro para que se pudieran sentar). Todos sacaron su botella y empezaron a beber.

'¡Dios mío¿Dónde habéis comprado esto? Sabe… ¡a yo que sé qué! – dijo Lily.

'Donde los Slytherin – dijo Adam ¿pero te gusta o no?

'Delicioso – dijo Lily volviendo a beber.

'Bueno, Adam te dice Slytherin como si nada, pero eran los Slytherin de cuarto – dijo Nat, que seguía enfadada por eso.

'Etain es de quinto – corrigió JC.

'¡Me da igual! Tendría que ser al revés… - dijo Nat.

'Y ya están otra vez – dijo Dan levantándose.

'¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hilary

'Voy a tumbarme en esa cama, que parece muy cómoda… ¿alguien se viene?

'¡YO! – dijo Lily. Dejó su botella en el suelo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y imitando a Dan la llevó consigo.

Los dos se tumbaron (N/A también hicieron el hechizo ese para limpiar la suciedad) y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

'Me gusta tu pelo – dijo Lily tocando el pelo azul de su amigo.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

'Dan… eres guapísimo. Si no fueras homosexual, ya te habría yo metido debajo de estas mantas.

'¿Qué te pasa Lily? – preguntó Dan preocupado acariciando la mejilla de su amiga mientras se oían las risas de los otros. Su amiga no solía ser de las que empezaban a decir a una persona aquellas cosas, y si lo hacía es que pasaba algo.

'No sé… hoy no estoy de humor para fiesta. Bueno sí estoy, pero habría preferido ir al cine.

'¿Al qué?

'A nada, cosas muggles.

'Cariño… no te deprimas, tú sí que ere guapa. Esos ojos verdes que hipnotizan, esa sonrisa tan sincera… esos labios, tu pelo… siempre hueles bien. ¡Hay tesoro…¿Qué harías tú sin mí?

'¿Tengo que contestar a eso? – preguntó Lily acercándose a Dan para darle un abrazo – te quiero mucho guapa.

'Oh… no me halagues… - dijo sonriendo orgulloso de estar guapa.

Se dieron un pico (N/A un beso en los labios, lo digo por si alguien no utiliza esa expresión…). Entonces oyeron uno de estos gritos que se suelen oír cuando hay una estrella de rock cerca que te perfora los tímpanos y mata. Lily y Dan se levantaron de la cama y vieron que faltaban personas en aquél círculo.

'¿Y JC Y TINNY? – dijo Lily saltando de la cama, dejando la botella en el suelo y llevándose las manos a la cara – mi niña… se va a estrenar…

Hilary y Nat también se levantaron y se dieron un abrazo común las tres muy emocionadas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego se sentaron las tres en el suelo, Lily cogió su botella y Dan que ya estaba sentado se estaba riendo en silencio con Adam de lo ridículas que eran sus amigas.

'Bueno ¿cómo así han ido a liarse? Si hace años que le llevo diciendo a Tinny que salga con JC…

Todos la miraron alzando una ceja.

'Bueno quizá años no, pero unos meses sí.

'La cosa es que estábamos aquí jugando al kinito (N/A un juego que se suele hacer cuando se bebe, pero no lo pienso explicar por que a veces ni yo lo entiendo) y le tocó a Tinny decir quién con quién se enrollaría de nuestro curso – empezó a contar Nat.

'Pero… claro a nuestra niña le daba vergüenza contestar así que JC se la ha llevado a una esquina para que se lo dijera al oído ya que él era el que le había preguntado y cuando ella se ha acercado para decírselo, pues él se ha girado y le ha entrado… - continuó Hilary.

'O eso creemos por que justo en ese instante JC ha abierto la puerta y se han metido dentro – finalizó Adam.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y bebieron un trago. Depositaron las botellas en el suelo y todos a la vez se levantaron corriendo y se pusieron con la oreja pegada a la puerta para saber si oían algo. Pero no se oía nada.

'Es imposible tener un orgasmo en silencio – dijo Hilary

Quien a su vez abrió la puerta y vio que la habitación estaba vacía pero vieron unas escaleras que subían al siguiente piso.

¡Qué lista es Tinny¡Nos conoce tan bien que sabía que íbamos a venir espiar! – dijo Hilary.

'Nuestra niña está hecha una mujer… - Lily estalló en lágrimas y Dan la consoló diciéndoles a los otros que seguramente le habría bajado la regla.

Mientras tanto a las seis de la noche (N/A ¿hace falta que recuerde que estamos en el reino unido?) tres amigos salían de la torre Gryffindor con su capa invisible dirigiéndose al árbol boxeador.

Cuando llegaron abajo se quitaron las capas y se convirtieron en animagos para llegar antes donde les esperaba su amigo Remus. Unos quince o veinte minutos más tarde llegaron a la gran casa desierta (o eso pensaban ellos…) aparte de su amigo Remus. Subieron al tercer piso en el que encontraron a su amigo dando vueltas. Cuando les vio hizo un ruido raro, como si respirara con fuerza. Sus amigos se acercaron a la ventana y vieron que empezaba a llover. Decidieron jugar a pillarse la cola en un círculo, Peter perdió por que era el más lento. Luego bajaron al segundo piso en el que oyeron unos ruidos raros: voces. Todos se quedaron quietos y Remus levantó las orejas y se quedó inmóvil. Sirius y James se miraron, el primero se quedó con Remus empujándole con el hocico para que subiera otra vez al tercer piso y el ciervo fue a investigar, los ruidos venían del primer piso. Las voces venían del cuarto que supuestamente era el salón. Él se quedó en la sombra de la puerta observando.

'_It's raining men! Aleluya! It's raining men! Aleluya! – _cantaba Natasha mientras Dan, Lily y ella misma, bailaban al son de la música.

En una esquina JC y Tinny estaban abrazos mientras sonreían mirando a sus amigas, a su lado Adam y Hilary estaban profundizando un simple beso. James se transformó en humano y hizo un "ejem, ejem". Todos se giraron a mirarle, Nat dejó se cantar y bailar al igual que los demás. Hilary y Adam se alejaron un poco el uno del otro. Y JC y Tinny se levantaron.

'¿Qué haces aquí Potitos? – preguntó Nat.

'Acudo a un concierto. ¿A ti qué te parece?

'¡Vámonos! Yo no quiero estar cerca de este, suficiente es con lo que le veo en clase, en la sala común, en el comedor, en los pasillos, en mi cuarto…

'¡Suficiente Lily! – dijo Tinny.

James sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que si la pelirroja le veía se querría ir y eso era precisamente lo que querían.

'Y no nos vamos a ir – dijo Tinny que seguía mirando a Potter fijamente.

'¡Venga iros! Estamos arriba con unas chicas… y si estáis aquí nos estropeáis la fiesta… - vio que Lily de lejos cerraba los puños… ¡celos! Quizá eso hiciera que ella se enamorara de él – por favor… - puso cara de niño bueno cosa que hizo que todas las chicas (Dan incluido) tuvieran que tapar las partes de su cuerpo que se erguían con facilidad.

Entonces se oyó un gran estruendo que provenía de las escaleras, James salió del salón inmediatamente y cerró la puerta mientras veía como Remus y Sirius se peleaban por las escaleras. Se transformó en ciervo y atacó a Remus para que se tranquilizara. Entonces la puerta se abrió y salió Lily que al ver lo que pasaba chilló, chilló de tal manera que Peter salió disparado en sentido contrario para dejar de oírla, gritó de tal manera que un ciervo, un lobo y un perro dejaron de pelearse y por supuesto gritó de tal manera que hizo que todos sus amigos salieran a ver qué pasaba. Todos se quedaron estupefactos y se oyó la voz de Natasha.

'Me voy a… desmayar…

Cayó en el polvoriento suelo sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de cogerla. Lily corrió escaleras abajo mientras Adam cogía a Nat y la llevaba en su hombro. Todos los demás imitaron a Lily y corrieron. El ciervo les miró correr y por culpa de ese despiste no vio cómo el lobo había conseguido que el perro cayera con un golpe seco contra la pared y él recibió un zarpazo en la cara. El lobo saltó desde la barandilla hasta el bajo de la casa. James se quedó petrificado. Abajo estaban todos los de su curso y… ¡la puerta estaba cerrada! Él se abalanzó escaleras abajo y vio en una esquina a todos arrinconados por el lobo. Entonces invistiendo a Lupin a quien dejó medio inconsciente miró a los ojos a Lily que lo miraba con miedo y tratando de que le entendiera con la mirada le dijo que se marcharan de allí sin volver a por nada.

A eso de las 22.00 las Ureras se encontraban en su cuarto con Dan. Se habían tumbado en las camas de Lily y Natasha y hablaban de lo que les había ocurrido aquella tarde e intentaban sacar conclusiones.

'Potter es un animago – no dejaba de repetir Dan, ninguna de las chicas creía esa hipótesis aunque era la más probable.

'Pues yo creo que… si eso es cierto… los otros eran Black, Lupin y Pettigrew - dijo Hilary inteligentemente.

'Es imposible, sólo eran tres animales – la corrigió Nat.

'Yo oí una rata¿aunque, quién quiere transformarse en rata siendo animago? – preguntó al pelirroja que estaba jugando con su pelo algo nerviosa. Por la noche lo llevaba suelto lo que la hacía estar mucho más guapa.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

'Haber, entonces Potitos era el ciervo… Black y Lupin serían el lobo y el perro… y Pettigrew sería la rata… ¿qué os parece? – preguntó Nat cogiendo un cojín.

'No es mala idea… - dijo Dan.

Otra vez todos en silencio.

'Yo he pasado un miedo… de estos de petrificación en los que no puedes mover un músculo… - dijo Lily dejando de jugar con su pelo y mirando a sus amigas – pero, el ciervo es decir Potitos¿nos ha defendido del lobo, verdad?

'Síp – contestaron sus amigas.

'Lo que quiere decir que… me ha salvado la vida… lo que quiere decir… que ahora estoy en deuda con él – se llevó las manos a la cara y se mordió el labio inferior ¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO SEÑOR¿POR QUÉ ESTOY EN TU LISTA NEGRA!

'Será racista – dijo Hilary – y no le gustarán las pelirrojas con rizos… O será fan de los Merodeadores él también y… pues eso.

'¿Pues eso qué? – dijo Nat.

'Pues que pues eso les quiere más que a ellos – contestó Hilary.

'¿Más de qué?

'¿Cómo que más de qué? Pues de eso.

'¿Más de eso de qué?

'¿Qué dices?

'Lo de los merodeadores…

'Me he perdido…

'¿Nunca os han dicho que estáis más guapas calladas? – preguntó Dan.

'La verdad… no, pero de ahora en adelante si tú crees que es verdad pues voy a poner en práctica tu consejo – dijo Hilary levantándose y dirigiéndose al espejo. Se quedó mirándose en silencio, y luego mirándose mientras hacía como que hablaba, es decir gesticulaba.

Todos los demás se miraron e hicieron gestos de "típico".

'Bueno Tinny, guarrilla, cuéntanos cómo es que tu lengua a perdido la virginidad tan de repente sin haberme avisado – dijo Lily.

Tinny se puso roja y cogió el cojín con más fuerza y se escondió en el (aunque sólo hasta la nariz).

'Pues no sé, tú me llevabas insistiendo en que saliera con él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Encima él nunca ha hecho nada que haga que me moleste… ni nada por el estilo. No sé me parecía muy mono y eso…

'¡Oh… cariño…! – Dan se levantó y se sentó en la cama de Lily donde Tinny y Lily estaban tumbadas y le dio un beso en el pelo a la más pequeña del grupo – ¡ahora sólo os queda perder la virginidad!

Y es que aunque Hilary la hubiera perdido a los 14 las demás aún no lo habían hecho.

13.00 horas en el cuarto de los Merodeadores.

Ninguno de ellos podía dormir aunque la noche anterior hubieran pasado el tiempo en la casa de los gritos.

'¡Nos vieron, joder¡ TODOS ELLOS! – gritaba Sirius fuera de sí.

Sirius tenía algunos arañazos en la cara, James tenía la marca de un zarpazo en la cara, Remus en apariencia estaba normal pero tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras, moratones y heridas, el menos herido fue Peter que tenía un pequeño arañazo en la pierna.

'¿No dirán nada verdad? – siguió diciendo Sirius – No creo por que ellos también estaban allí de forma "ilegal" – mientras hablaba daba vueltas a su habitación.

'No van a decir nada Padfood. Tranquilízate – después de que James pronunciara esas palabras se quedaron en silencio y Sirius se sentó en su cama.

'¿La apuesta sigue en pie? – preguntó Peter.

Nadie contestó, lo que les acababa de decir Peter no venía a nada.

'Tenemos temas más importantes de esos de los que ocuparnos – dijo Remus que no había hablado mucho. Se avergonzaba de ser él el causante de tantos problemas – hay que esperar a que ellos nos digan algo.

'Y si van a malas atacamos.

A las 20.00 las Ureras y los Merodeadores se sentaron muy lejos los unos de los otros. Dan no había aparecido en todo el día y Adam y JC al parecer no habían salido de su sala común. Las chicas hablaban bajito para que nadie les oyera.

'¡Hola! – dijo alguien sentándose al lado de Nat. Era Julian la novia de Lockhart, una chica rubia de ojos azules claros con pecas en la cara.

A Nat le encantaba aquella chica… y entendía que Lockhart le pudiera gustar por que el chico en sí estaba bueno, lo que le fallaba era al abrir la boca. Al igual que Lockhart su novia no podía callar, siempre estaba hablando, y siempre sabía todos los cotilleos del colegio, y desde luego no se le había escapado que Tinny la noche anterior se había liado con JC.

'¡Hola guapa! – Dijo Nat dándole un beso ¿qué tal?

'Nada, bien, vengo para hablar con Tinny que sé que me tiene que contar alguna cosilla¿e pillina? – Tinny miró a Lily pidiéndole ayuda, ya que Lily no soportaba a aquella cría.

'Este no es momento de tocar narices querida – le dijo – y de todas formas no creo que Tinny tenga nada que contarte.

Julian se sentó al lado de Lily cosa que los Merodeadores ya habían detectado ya que las tetas de Julian eran de las mejores de Hogwarts y los chicos la solían tener vigilada.

'Perdona Evans, pero esto no va contigo, encima he oído decir que Trinity ya se ha liado con alguien, corren rumores de que es con JC. También dicen que habéis hecho algo más que liaros, pero eso está sin confirmar.

'No lo hicimos – dijo automáticamente Tinny – sólo nos liamos.

Lily estuvo segura de que eso era lo que quería Julian.

'¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Julian.

'No sé… mojado…

'Jajajajaja, sí cariño pero… ¿cómo¿dónde¿qué ropa llevabas?

Todo el mundo sabía que para deshacerse de aquella maruja hacía falta contestar rápido a sus preguntas. Lily no entendía como podía a Natasha gustarle aquella asquerosa muchacha.

'Fue en… en los campos del colegio… cerca… del lago, y llevaba… los pantalones vaqueros y un top marrón.

'Ah… bueno pues… chicas creo que me voy a ir que el chico más guapo de Hogwarts me está llamando.

Se levantó y se fue. Las Ureras vieron que Lockhart la esperaba en la puerta del comedor, la alzó y la cogió como si fuera un bebé, ella puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se besaron.

'¡Qué asco! – dijeron tres de las Ureras a la vez.

Nat les miraba sonriendo.

'¡Qué monos son!

'Yo creo que es que lleva demasiado tiempo sola – dijo Hilary bajito para que sólo la oyeran sus dos amigas.

Los Merodeadores al otro lado de la mesa se miraban preocupados. Habían visto a Lily y a sus amigas hablar con Julian la chica más cotilla de todo el colegio… pronto todo el mundo sabría que eran animagos. Y eso no se lo perdonarían. Las Ureras iban a sufrir las consecuencias.

¿qué os ha parecido?

¿Os ha gustado la idea de que Tinny y JC se liaran¿O ha sido muy pronto?

¿os ha gustado el sábado de la casa de los gritos?

¿Y qué os ha parecido julian?

¿Y lo bien que interpretan los merodeadores las cosas?


	4. La sangresucia pelirroja

La cámara enfoca a Iraty en su cuarto estudiando como una posesa, o haciendo que estudia, por que no está prestando atención al libro de historia, si no que está leyendo un libro de magia que está de madre que se llama: Memorias de Idhun. (Os lo recomiendo)

'Bueno, no voy a hacer más publicidad… lo prometo – cruza los dedos detrás de su espalda – bueno, haber si os gusta este capi… que a mí me encanta, es tan… bonito y patoso a la vez… - sonrie y pestañea como una enamorada – bueno hoy no tengo invitados especiales ni nada por el estilo, pero en el siguiente alguien muy especial para mí vendrá ha hacerme un visitilla al plató, por que la próxima vez estaremos en el plató. Por cierto, ¿sabíais que a Isabel II la subieron al trono con 13 años? ¿Y a Tutancamon con 9? ¿Y yo presentadora con 15? Pues ya sabéis. ¿Y sabíais que en árabe tufaja es manzana? Pues ya sabéis. Para que luego digan que en internet no se aprende. ¡Ja!

'Iraty que te desbías – voz de la directora.

'Es verdad… tengo que estudiar… - abre el libro de historia y se pone a leer memorias de Idhun.

**Yuya**: Realmente Julian está basado en una "amiga mía" cn la q antes me llevaba muy bien… pero que últimamente me ha tokado los ovarios como una artista, así q cmo me frustra no poder romperle la cara, pues le pongo a parir en el fik cosa mala. La verdad es que la mayoría de los personajes del fik sn amigos míos o están basados en alguien. Se ve que los profesores de allí son tan simpáticos cmo los que akí, por que llevo dos semanas de exámenes y las otras dos q me qdan. Tú trankila que para cuando actualice y tal ya supongo que los habrás acabado. Así que suerte con los exámenes y ya me dirás cómo te ha ido! Besines!

**Rodew:** Pues a sirius le va a hacer falta lo suyo para darse cuenta que Tinny no es cmo las demás chicas y que no se va a postrar a sus pies, tendrá q hacer de todo para conseguirla… haber cómo se lo monta! Aunque te prometo que si a tinny no le acaba de gustar sirius te lo guardo para ti y te lo envio! Besos wapa!

**Synn **(CAPI 2): Ya estaba yo preocupada por que pensaba que te habías muerto, o peor, te habías olvidado de mí. Menos mal que es el q no anda bien, alguna vz ha ido bien? No sé. (no sé xq cntxto xq era retórik…) el artículo de la verdad te hecha de menos, bueno hecha de menos tus reviews… te lo demuestro en el kpi 11, q x cierto presents cnmigo. : )

**Synn** (CAPI 3): Sí, siento decirte que Dan es gay perdido, es tan gay, que no tiene vuelta atrás, su armario está cerrado cmo los casinos de las vegas, así que… bueno vamos, que es gay gay. Y a Julian no la hago TAN TAN cotilla por que dentro de unos capitulillos aparecerá otra cotilla, pero esta vez no tendrá nada que ver con Julian, ya verás. Y bueno no sólo los merodeadores necesitan un mapa que les explique las cosas, TODOS los hombres lo necesitarían! X cierto, q tal cn el novio? Besos wapa!

**samradcliffe:** Me enknta que te enknte! Jejeje, bueno para empezar como excelente fik de lily y james está: "Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí" que tengo en mis favoritos, y también está: "Arte de Vengarte" que es realmente divertido. Espero que te gusten, por que a mí me encantaron!

4. La sangresucia pelirroja

Lily y Hilary se encontraban en clase de latín junto con Peter. La profesora Damon mandó callar a Hilary y Lily que no dejaban de hablar bajito. Detrás de ellas se encontraba Peter que normalmente se sentaba con Remus pero al igual que la mitad de los Gryffindor había escogido como asignatura Física cuántica muy avanzada. Natasha, Tinny y los otros tres Merodeadores estaban apuntados a esa clase y como aquel día tenían una clase práctica pues no podían asistir a latín ya que la práctica se había alargado.

'He oído que Fabian Prewett se va hacer un piercing en el labio – le dijo la rubia a la pelirroja.

'¿Le dejan sus padres? – susurró la otra.

'No, lo va hacer a escondidas. Y otra muy buena es que no tiene novia… - siguió Hilary.

'Ya, pero ha repetido… lo que no me hace mucha gracia. Aunque él en sí es muy mono…

'¡SILENCIO CHICAS! Si les tengo que volver a decir que se callen las echaré de clase – la profesora Damon tenía unos 30 años, decían que era la doble de McGonagall por su estricta manera de dar clase.

Mientras Peter escuchaba todo lo que decían sus compañeras y apuntaba todo lo que decían, él esperaba que hablaran de él pero hasta ahora no había oído ni que mencionaran a ningún Merodeador.

Las chicas que querían seguir hablando cogieron un cacho de pergamino y se empezaron a pasar notitas.

Hilary: ¿Quieres que te líe con Fabi?

Lily: No gracias, si me lío con él creo que sabré hacerlo solita.

Hilary: ¿Y Potter? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿No te atrae nada?

Lily: No quiero hablar de él ni de nada que se le parezca.

Hilary: ¡¡Pues yo con Adam he discutido por que dice que me gusta Black! Y no digo que el chico sea feo, es más está que te derrites pero… para echar un polvo a secas me voy a la cárcel… (n/a recordar que el ex de Hilary está en la cárcel)

Lily: Tú lo que eres es una ninfómana. A mí sólo me gusta Heath (N/A ya sabéis el jugador de quidditch) y hasta que no salga con él no pienso perder el tiempo con estúpidos de este colegio.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Nat y Tinny, la primera con muchos colores como si hubiera estado en… ya me entendéis todas…

'Perdone profesora Damon, pero es que vamos a tirar huevos por la ventana en paracaídas y necesitamos coger unas cosas – dijo Nat.

Tinny se agachó a buscar algo que se le había caído y Peter no perdió la oportunidad para mirarle el culo. Lily que vio cómo le hacía no le importó decírselo al gordito:

'¿Qué Peter, intentando imaginar cómo será Tinny sin ropa? – Tinny en seguida se dio la vuelta y Peter se puso todo rojo mientras la clase se reía. La profesora Damon no dijo nada, lo que quería decir que le había hecho gracia, aún así dio con su regla en la mesa lo que hizo que todo el mundo se callara.

Y que Tinny y Nat salieran del aula en menos que canta un gallo, es decir muy deprisa.

Hilary: Muy buena esa de Peter… ¿no te da asco? Es mazo… bujk…

Lily: ¡A que sí! Bueno pero nada que hacer, el chico igual es majo… jejej (estaba mintiendo…)

Hilary: Lo sé. ¿No te gusta Potter?

Lily: … ¿Qué han dicho que iban a hacer estas dos paquitas?

Hilary: ¿Seguro que no te gusta?

Lily: ¿Algo de unos huevos no?

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y el Filch apareció diciendo que una lechuza había llegado para la profesora Damon, que era muy urgente. Ella salió de la clase diciéndole al conserje que se quedara con sus alumnos. En ese momento en el que la profesora salió del aula Fabian Prewett (Hufflepuff) gritó:

'¡Mirar por la ventana!

Todos los alumnos de séptimo de levantaron a mirar. Y algunos abrieron las ventanas. Hilary y Lily se asomaron y vieron que desde el último piso los alumnos de Física cuántica muy avanzada tiraban cosas de colores.

'¿Qué coño hacen? – preguntó alguien.

'¿No han dicho que iban a tirar huevos por la ventana en un paracaídas?

'¡Si lo hubiera sabido me habría apuntado a Física cuántica muy avanzada! – dijo Patrizia (una inmigrante italiana muy simpática y divertida, que por desgracia era una fan de Lockhart, aunque había sido ex novia de Black).

Las dos Ureras vieron a sus amigas saludándolas desde lo alto mientras delante de sus narices pasaba un globo de color negro y un huevo colocado debajo de él, como si fuera un cepelín. Más tarde uno verde en el que ponía: Slytherin ganará la copa de las casas. Luego pasó otro que decía: J.P x L.E. lo que sacó de quicio a Lily que gracias a dios fue la única que lo entendió y fue a sentarse. El único que había permanecido sentado había sido Peter que se había quedado allí para quitarles el pergamino a las dos chicas en donde habían escrito todo aquello. Por suerte o por desgracia a Peter no le había dado tiempo a leer y se lo había guardado en el bolsillo a toda prisa. Filch entre tanto intentaba que los alumnos le hicieran caso y se sentaran, claro está todos pasaron de él. Pocos minutos después la clase finalizó y Hilary y Lily se dirigieron al comedor. Allí ya se encontraban comiendo Nat y Tinny junto a Dan. Nat era una de esas chicas que come mucho pero que tiene la suerte de no engordar, o quizá tiene la suerte de quemar mucho haciendo deporte, la cosa era que a Nat le encantaba comer y nunca engordaba nada.

'¿Qué tal el experimento? – preguntó Hilary - ¿divertido?

'Sí. ¡Y vosotras que decíais que la ciencia era aburrida!

'Prefiero tragar varias horas de latín antes que asistir a esa asignatura – masculló Lily jugando con su comida. No podía evitar estar de mal humor después de que Potitos escribiera eso en aquél globo.

Entonces se acercaron por su lado Lockhart y Julian, quienes se quedaron a hablar con Nat. Lily no quería estar de peor humor y se fue de allí dejando el plato medio vacío. Se chocó con Patrizia que iba a comer.

'¡Perdón! – dijo la italiana, ya que a Lily se le habían caído todos los libros al suelo - ¿ya has comido?

'No. Pero la… Julian me ha quitado el apetito.

'¡Ah sí…! La zorra esa que sale con mi niño…

Lily sonrió. No entendía como le podía gustar aquél rubio pero de todas formas nunca le decía nada, ya que le encantaba aquella chica.

'¿Te vienes a las cocinas? – preguntó Patrizia – seguro que nos dan mucha más comida que aquí y no tenemos a nadie que nos corte el apetito.

Patrizia era una de esas chicas que les da igual lo que piense la gente sobre ellos. Aquél día se había alisado su negro cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Solía llevar flores en el pelo, y protestaba sobre los derechos de la mujer, aunque era una fanática de los hombres. Tenía los ojos marrones claritos, con forma de gato y las pestañas muy espesas.

'Oye… ¿tú te sigues hablando con Black? – preguntó Lily como quien no quiere la cosa.

'Bueno… a veces si quiero algo voy a buscarle y me escucha y eso… no sé… normal…

'¡Anda! Yo no sabía que un Merodeador sabía escuchar.

'¡Y yo no sabía que una Urera era capaz de no criticar a un Merodeador!

'Pero si le he criticado – dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

'¡Por eso! – dijo Patrizia entrando en las cocinas.

Lily prefirió dejar ahí el tema… ¡que gente más rara los italianos!

Los Merodeadores se encontraban en su habitación; habían pedido a un elfo que les trajera comida para uno y ya estaban llenos.

'¿Y bien Peter, qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos? – preguntó Sirius balanceándose en la silla de madera.

'Hoy les he robado a Hilary y a Lily una nota de clase, creo que hablaban sobre mí, pero no estoy seguro. Por que ha habido un momento en el que se han girado las dos a mirarme y se han reído. ¿Eso es buena señal, verdad?

'Bueno… - dijeron los otros tres mirándose los unos a los otros.

'¿Os lo leo yo? – preguntó el gordito.

'¡¡NO! – dijo Remus – Es que pienso que yo leeré un poco más rápido.

Y es que Peter leía como un niño de 8 años.

Entonces empezaron a hacer un ruido raro en la puerta. Como unos arañazos. James fue a abrir y se encontró con… nadie. Entonces dirigió su vista hacia el suelo y se encontró con… Moony (N/A claro que él no sabía que Moony se llamaba Moony).

'¿Un gato? ¿De quién es este gato?

'Nuestro no – contestó inteligentemente Peter.

'¡Qué bonito es! – dijo Sirius acercándose y cogiéndolo en brazos - ¿cómo le vamos a llamar?

'¡Pero ese gato será de alguien! – dijo James cerrando la puerta.

'¡Pues muy mal le tienen que tratar si ha venido a nuestra puerta!

Lo que no sabían los Merodeadores es que cierta persona celosa del éxito que tenían las Ureras había entrado en su cuarto y les había robado a Moony.

'¿Cómo le vamos a llamar? – volvió a preguntar Sirius - Yo creo que Fiera es un buen nombre.

'¡¡No! – dijo Remus - ¿y si le llamamos Merodeador?

'¡Ese nombre me encanta! – dijo Peter. (N/A ¿para decir eso mejor estaba callado, verdad?)

'¡Pero que no es nuestro!

'…

Los tres chicos estuvieron un rato acariciando a la gata rellamada Merodeador. Los chicos desde luego no se habían dado cuenta de que era una hembra.

'¡Me tengo que ir… he quedado con una amiga! – dijo Peter levantándose.

'¿Amiga? ¿Tú? – dijo James extrañado pasándose la mano por el pelo - ¿Y la notita de Hilary y Lily? – preguntó James que llevaba aburrido mucho tiempo.

'¡Si tomar! Pero no la leáis antes de que yo vuelva.

'¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por quién nos tomas! – dijo Sirius cogiendo la nota.

En cuanto Peter cerró la puesta Sirius leyó en voz alta la nota.

'Hilary dice que estoy bueno – dijo Sirius sonriendo – soy irresistible hasta para una de las chicas más… bueno para uno de los sex symbols de colegio.

'Pues Lily no quiere saber nada de mí… y dice que le gusta Heath… ¿no será Heath el Slytherin de quinto verdad? Y dice que se quiere liar con Fabi. ¡Y yo aquí! Sin comerme una rosca enamorado de la perfección.

'James no exageres…

'Lily soy, y a Lily adoro, y en Lily creo, y a Lily amo – dijo James poniéndose de rodillas.

'Eso lo has sacado de una obra – dijo Remus cogiendo a Merodeador.

'Lo sé, ahora os iba a decir de dónde pero te me has adelantado – dijo con rin tintín en la voz – voy a tener que utilizar medidas drásticas para que se fije en mí. Y para empezar eliminaré a ese Heath de su corazón.

Cuando James se quiso dar cuenta Sirius y Remus habían huido con Merodeador en brazos.

Sala común de Slytherin 28 de septiembre, 7.00 de la mañana.

James se encontraba con el mapa del merodeador entre las manos y en frente de la puerta de Slytherin chillando como un poseso para que alguien le abriera la puerta. Estaba decidido a matar a Heath. Pero el que le abrió la puerta fue Lucius Malfoy de muy mal humor y con el pelo rubio algo revuelto.

'¿QUÉ COÑO QUIERES POTTER? ¡ESTAS NO SON HORAS! – le dijo cogiéndole por la garganta y levantándole un poco. (N/A digo poco por que james era más alto…)

James se soltó sin dificultad y entrando dijo:

'Es que quería matar a Heath.

'Ah… - dijo Malfoy pasándose la mano por el pelo como si la respuesta del moreno explicara todo – escaleras de la derecha segundo piso primera cama empezando por la izquierda.

El animago subió por las escaleras de mal humor y entró hecho una fiera agarrando a Heath que estaba completamente dormido. La cosa es que estaba tan dormido que le costó mucho darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en su cama.

'¿Qué pasa…? – dijo frotándose los ojos.

'Tú le gustas a Lily Evans, y no te lo voy a repetir dos veces, como te acerques a ella, la mires de reojo, le roces la mano o le pidas unos apuntes te saco las tripas por la nariz. ¿Entendido?

'¿Evans? ¿La pelirroja sangre-sucia?

'¿Qué… has… dicho…? – dijo James alzando más a Heath que empezó a tener miedo de lo que pasaría cuando cayera.

Entonces los compañeros de cuarto de Sly empezaron a despertarse y miraban la escena algo atónitos. Angus fue el primero en reaccionar e intentó que James no sujetara a Heath con tanta fuerza, claro que no hubo ningún resultado.

'¿Cómo has llamado a Lily? – volvió a repetir el moreno.

'Sangresucia – dijo Malfoy que estaba en la puerta, por lo visto con tanto escándalo no había podido volver a dormirse - ¿es que no lo has oído?

'Quiero que lo retire – añadió mientras sujetaba con más fuerza para que el pobre Sly se asfixiara.

'Jamás – pudo pronunciar el medio ahogado adolescente.

James le soltó y le dio un puñetazo saliendo de allí y dándose cuenta del ridículo que había hecho y de la vergüenza que le haría pasar a Lily. ¡Todo era culpa de Peter! Pero ahora tenía el terreno más seguro y sabía que Lily no acabaría con Heath.

Esa misma mañana de domingo cuando Lily se levantó como todas las mañanas le dio un beso a su póster de su jugador de quidditch preferido y se fue a hacer sus necesidades. Llegó al gran comedor con Hilary, Nat seguía en la cama y Tinny estaba con JC… Se encontró con Etain en la puerta, que le sonrió con malicia, como si supiera algo que ella no sabía.

'¿Así que enamorada de Heath, verdad?

Lily alzó una ceja y miró a Hilary buscando una respuesta que la rubia no le podía dar.

'¡Ey! Mirar ahí está la sangresucia… pobrecita… enamorada de un Sly.

A Lily se le cayó el mundo encima, y pensó (n/a erróneamente, pero pensó) que Heath Ledger había pertenecido a Slytherin en su juventud… ella había leído que había sido Gryffindor. Entonces el Heath al que James había casi conseguido matar se le acercó y se la quedó mirando a los ojos.

'¿Así que enamorada de mí?

'¿De ti? ¡Pero si eres un niñato de quinto curso!

Hilary se rió y a Heath se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara.

'De todas formas me daba igual, yo no quiero salir con una sangresucia. Sólo quería echar un polvo con una cerda.

'Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Heath se acordó de por qué los chicos temían tanto a Lily: su carácter. La pelirroja cogió al Sly por el cuello y le dio una patada con la rodilla en las partes nobles del chico. Luego le dio un buen puñetazo en el estómago y finalizó su paliza maestra con un rodillazo en la nariz. El Sly salió llorando de allí mientras todo el comedor se reía y Lily chillaba a todo pulmón:

'¿Quién coño a sido el que le ha dicho a este niñato que yo iba por él?

'James Potter – dijo Lucius que estaba encantado de ayudar.

Por suerte de James la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo en el preciso momento en el que Lily le vio que iba a entrar al Gran Comedor. Si no llega a ser por esa profesora James hubiera muerto aquella mañana de septiembre. McGonagall tubo que pedir ayuda a Adam y a Dan para que le ayudaran a sujetar a la cabreadísima Gryffindor.


	5. Planes

'Estamos en el aire – voz en of

Aparece Iraty con un modelito primavera-verano precioso, una falda negra hippy y un Niké rojo de media manga y sin mucho escote, sonrie tanto que parece que su sonrisa es falsa.

'Querido público… en mi último capi prometí un invitado especial… por que el algunas de vosotras me habéis preguntado y yo sin querer defraudaros le he traido para poder sobarl… hacerle una entrevista – vuelve a sonreir y le brillan los ojos – con vosotras… ‚¡HEATH LEDGER!

Un chico alta y fornido aparece en escena, tiene la mandíbula marcada y una sonrisa que hace que todas las presenten se desmayen, menos Iraty, que se acabanica y sonrie nerviosa. Le da dos besos al invitado mientras las lectoras-público se empiezan a recuperar…

'Hola Heath… - él la agarró por la cintura y a Iraty se le subieron los colores – Bueno eee… ¿qué te parece aparecer en el fik aparte de ser un famoso actor?

'Bien… estoy contento… no salgo mucho, pero aún así me lo paso bien… - sonrió e Iraty tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo SOBREHUMOANO para no violarle, la presentadora se apartó de él y se sentó en un sillón mientras el chico hacía lo mismo - ¿es verdad que gracias a ti lily se dará cuenta de una cosa muy importante?

'Pues… sí la verdad es que voy a ser bastante más importante de lo que las lectoras creen… me gustaría saber qué piensan ellas sobre mí… y también qué creen que va a pasar para que lily se de cuenta de lo importante que… - sonrió con malicia… - pues que eso.

'Se nos acaba el tiempo – voz en of

'Bueno chicas… no nos qued tiempo así que contestación a los reviews y a leer!

**Blakiegirl**: Me encanta q te encnte! Tardo dos semanas en actualizar, así que nos vemos en dos semanas! Besos wap!

**NaTaLy**: Me alegro que te guste! Haber si te gusta este capi…! Besines!

**Rodew**: Me alegro que te guste el buen comportamiento de lily, que está basado en mi wen carácter… : ) Bueno james es todo cmo los hombres un albardau, el cuerpo en un sitio y la mente en otro… bueno… o x lo menos así demuestran q son… más moono moony! (q gatita más ona q es! Jejeje besos!

**clhoe-black-potter**Lily es la polla… una chicarrona del norte… jejeje, bueno pues lucius sólo aprovecha un poco q es sly ay que entenderle… jejeje weno wapa! Gracias x leer!

**Ire**: Olis! Espero q no te importe q ponga ire… xq es que tu nik es eterno y tardo casi más en poner tu nik q contestar el review! Te perdono x tu alerta d reviews… pero llega a ir bien y no ay excusa pa djarme un review eee? Q se exan d menos! Besos wapa!

**Samradcliffe**¿Ya has empezado a leer los fics que te recomendé? Si has empezado espero que te estén gustando, bueno, ya me dirás! Besos!

**Yuya**: Tanto libro igual acabas con sobrepeso, no? Pobrecita… yo hoy he acabado con las clases… y estoy contenta…! No más exámenes… no más nada… nada. Puedo hacer lo que quiera… qué bien suena eso… soy dueña de mi tiempo… heath… mi Heath… pues te mentiría si te dijera que yo me lo he inventado… pero es actor… australiano que me saca 10 años y 7 días para ser más exactos, actualmente vive en nueva york dnd voy a ir yo este verano a pasar 5 semanas y ay muy poks probabilidades de que nos veamos, pero las hay que lo último que se tiene que perder es la esperanza… y todos mis personajes no están buenos… sólo el 99 pero… es que me inspiro en los de mi insti… y claro, a mí me acostumbran a lo bueno… y… pos ahí estoy yo! Weno wapa gracias x el rev, besos!

**Synn**: Muy bueno tu review y los comentarios. Jejeje, haber si te gusta este capi! Un besote!

5. Planes

Al día siguiente todo el mundo se agolpó delante del tablón de anuncios en cada sala común. Cuando las Ureras llegaron a leerlo Lily y Tinny estaban de muy mal humor. Cada una lo expresaba a su manera, por supuesto. "Alguien" había escrito esto:

_¿Quién quería parecerse a las Ureras?_

_Las cosas cambian cuando salen a la realidad… Lily Evans enamorada de un Slytherin, (que por cierto la ha rechazado… ¡cómo se tiene que sentir la pobre!) y… ¡Trinity Bell por fin se ha enrollado! Con más ni menos que con Justin Coast. Gracias a este Ravenclaw la vergonzosa Tinny no será la última en perder la virginidad… _

_Firmado:_

_Una periodista_

Para Nat y Hilary también fue un golpe bajo y decidieron hacer algo contra la persona que hubo escrito aquellas cuatro notas y puesto en las salas comunes de Hogwarts. Lily estuvo insoportable todo el día. Y James no apareció por ninguna clase que tenía en común con Lily, cosa que le habían recomendado las amigas de la chica. Tinny en cambio le echó la bronca de todo a JC y no le habló durante todo el día aunque estuvo de un humor normal. Las Ureras decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Aquello no podía seguir así, si querían tener guerra ellas no iban a ser menos. Lily desde luego tenía pendiente una venganza personal con James, los Merodeadores en cambio tenían pendiente una venganza contra las Ureras por haber rebelado su secreto a Julian. Después de las clases Lily arrancó el mensaje de la sala común y se lo llevó a su cuarto.

Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar, de rabia, cuando sus tres amigas entraron Lily había dejado de llorar pero tenía los ojos rojos. La habían humillado¿cómo podían pensar que le gustaba Heath?

'Sinceramente, se han pasado. NADIE se mete con nosotras así. En primer lugar iremos a por James que fue el causante de todo esto… y luego ya veremos qué pasó con lo tuyo y de JC – dijo Nat muy seria. Estaba tan seria que parecía que no iba a volver a sonreír de los seria que estaba, las otras tres se quedaron calladas esperando oír las explicaciones – paso uno¿cuál es el punto bajo de Potitos?

'¿Quidditch? – aventuró Hilary.

'¡No! Su orgullo… él y Black se creen los reyes del mundo… pero no metamos al otro en esto.

Silencio. Natasha daba vueltas en la habitación mientras Lily intentaba no volver a llorar.

'¡LO TENGO!

Las otras tres se asustaron mientras veían como una perversa sonrisa de dibujaba en la cara de Nat.

'La fama de Potitos llegó por el quidditch… pues el quidditch le dará la fama que merece…

'¡Un momento! – dijo Tinny levantándose de su cama y tumbándose en el suelo a mirar debajo de ella - ¿dónde está Moony?

Los Merodeadores en su habitación planeaban la venganza contra las Ureras por divulgar historias.

'¿Qué podemos hacerles? – preguntó Sirius.

'Ni idea – dijo Remus – aunque no tenemos que sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Quizá a Julian no le hayan dicho nada, y hablaran de cosas… de chicas.

'¡Remus no seas ingenuo! – le riño Peter – ¡Apostaría lo que fuera a que le han dicho todo!

Silencio. Al igual que en el cuarto de las chicas todos pensaban en algo. Bueno todos menos James que pensaba en qué decirle a Lily para que le perdonara. Había hablado con Hilary con quien no se llevaba mal, quien le había avisado que no fuera a las clases a las que Lily asistía con él y que dejara todo plan de intentar espantar a todos los amantes secretos de Lily o tendría menos que hacer con ella que con McGonagall. Haciendo caso a la rubia había decidido no hacerle nada a Fabi. Pero seguía sin entender de qué Heath estaba enamorada Lily Evans. Su querida Lily…

'¿Y si… le hacemos alguna broma a alguien y hacemos que las Ureras sean las culpables de todo? – preguntó Sirius.

'¿Es decir…?

'Montar una gorda… una que tenga que venir Dumbledore a arreglarlo y echarles la culpa a ellas. Había pensado inundar el pasillo de transformaciones y encantamientos… que tampoco sería malo no tener clase durante un día o dos… - añadió el moreno sonriendo de tal manera que la única forma humana femenina de aquella sala se hubiera desmayado de no ser por que estaba ya tumbada, y es que Moony o Merodeador tenía muy buen gusto para los hombres…

'¿Y si lo hacemos la semana que viene? El miércoles… - dijo Peter mientras cogía al animal, a quien enseguida se le quitaron las ganas de tener un orgasmo.

Peter le empezó a hacer cosquillas a la gata por la parte de la tripa cuando…

'¡Aquí falta algo! – dijo de repente dándole la vuelta a la gata tan bruscamente que le pobre le dio un mal – No tiene…

'Pitilín – finalizaron los otros.

'¿Así que hemos tenido una hembra todo este tiempo y nos habíamos dado cuenta? Nos habrá visto desnudos y esas cosas… - Dijo Peter con cara de asustado.

'Habrá que cambiarle de nombre… te rebautizamos Merodeadora. – Dijo en tono solemne y todos sus amigos le imitaron haciendo el gesto como si estuvieran rezando (N/A ya sabéis como sigo, no? Eso del padre del hijo del espíritu santo. Sq no soy cristiana así que no sé como es el orden y ná deso).

El sábado por la mañana Lily se encontraba en su sesión semanal de baile con Dan, Tinny había ido a hablar con JC de lo que había pasado y Nat y Hilary todavía dormían.

'¡ARRIBAAAAAA! – dijo alguien aporreando la puerta - ¡ENTRENAMIENTOOOOO! – dijo abriendo la puerta y viendo el cuarto de las chicas en penumbras.

James Potter se encontraba en medio de la habitación mirando los póster que se encontraban enfrente de él un espejo, dos camas deshechas y otras dos con bultos y las cortinas corridas. Se digirió hacia las ventanas y las abrió de par en par para que entrara la luz. Se oyeron gritos de protestas pero él no hizo caso y también tiró de las cortinas que rodeaban las camas. Nat se encontraba debajo de las sábanas y Hilary estaba en los pies de la cama hecha un ovillo debajo de todas las mantas sábanas y esas cosas…

'¡Venga chicas! En media hora os quiero en el campo de juego.

Salió de la habitación pero de repente giró de golpe y vio un póster de un chico moreno sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

'¡Heath Ledger! – dijo en un susurro…

Salió de la habitación con náuseas. Lily estaba enamorada de Heath Ledger el jugador de quidditch. No de aquél sly… ¡había metido la pata hasta el fondo¡Pero realmente fondo, fondo, fondo!

El entrenamiento fue normal. Todo el mundo llegó impuntual como siempre… James machacó al equipo hasta la 13.00 hora en la que todos se dirigieron al comedor con tanta hambre que se podrían haber comido un elefante (por supuesto antes de eso se ducharon). James llegó el último y no fue por no encontrarse con Lily, lo que ya no le importaba, quería hablar con ella y pedirla perdón.

'¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la visteis? – preguntó Nat preocupadísima.

'Yo recuerdo que jugué con Moony hace unos días… mientras repasaba mis partituras – dijo Tinny.

Iban de camino a su sala común con intención de rebuscar por toda su casa a su gata.

'Lo mejor será dividirnos en dos grupos - dijo la pelirroja – yo y Tinny iremos buscaremos por toda la torre de las chicas y vosotras dos buscáis en la de los chicos.

Y eso hicieron, las chicas no opusieron resistencia cuando las mayores de su casa llamaron a sus puertas para buscar a su gata perdida. Algunas de ellas, les ayudaron a buscar a Moony, en concreto fueron Julian, Marilyn (una chica de segundo que sentía verdadera admiración por las Ureras) y otras dos de cuarto, Christina y Emma. Christina jugaba con Nat y Hilary en el equipo de quidditch, era bateadora y una chica realmente encantadora. Tenía los ojos verdes y grandes, era bajita y tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos. Le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el maquillaje, la moda y esas cosas, así que se llevaba de maravilla con Hilary, quien la consideraba como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo. Por desgracia después de dos horas de búsqueda exhaustiva por todos los cuartos de las chicas no encontraron a su gatita Moony.

Y ahora volvamos dos horas atrás en el tiempo, Nat y Hilary llaman al primer dormitorio que se encontraron, que fue el de los chicos de quinto curso. Un chico rubio les abrió la puerta:

'Hola… veníamos a ver si habíais visto por aquí a nuestra gata… - dijo Nat.

'Pues no… la verdad aquí sólo está la tortuga de Chad – dijo mostrando en medio de su cuarto una gran tortuga que se movía despacito hacia la puerta.

'¿Te importa que echemos un vistazo? Es que nuestra gata es muy traviesa… y quizá se haya colado y no os hayáis dado cuenta.

'¡Adelante entrar!

Miraron debajo de las camas, en todos los rincones y en los baúles de los chicos, pero no encontraron a su linda gatita. Pasaron al dormitorio del segundo piso, que venía a ser el de los chicos de sexto curso.

'¡Hola Tom! – dijo Nat – Era para saber si habíais visto a nuestra gata. Es que la hemos perdido… bueno en realidad ha desaparecido…

Tom era ex novio de Natasha, se habían querido mucho en su entonces… o poco, por que la verdad es que casi no hablaban… se abrazaban se daban besos y ¡ala! Cada uno volvía con sus amigos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

'Pues… tenemos lechuzas… y ellas habrían detectado ala gata si la hubieran visto… lo siento mucho cariño…

Cogió a Nat en sus brazos y le dio un beso en el pelo. Entonces Hilary empezó a hacer ruiditos extraños, esos que haces cuando te sientes incómoda, o cuando te aburres.

'¿Ya? Yo he quedado a las 17.00 con Adam, estamos en crisis así que si llego tarde se enfadará más y acabaremos otra vez enfadados.

'¡Pues vete a prepararte! Ya voy yo con Naty a buscar a… ¿cómo se llama la gata?

Hilary y Nat se miraron, era bien fácil decirle cómo se llamaba su querida Moony, pero… no era tan sencillo decírselo a un ex.

'Mejor ya voy yo con Nat, que no pasa nada, si total Adam está acostumbrado a que yo llegue tarde…

'Pero… ¿cómo se llama?

'¡Gracias por todo Tom!

Las chicas subieron corriendo hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo. Llamaron a la puerta. Y fue James el que abrió.

'¿Sí?

'E… veníamos a ver si teníais a nuestra gata.

A James se le iluminó la mirada.

'¡SÍ!

'¿QUÉ?

'Es que una tarde estábamos tranquilamente hablando cuando vuestra gata llamó a nuestra puerta con sus patitas, y Remus y Sirius decidieron adoptarla. Yo estaba seguro de que era de alguien pero no iba a estar por todo Hogwarts poniendo carteles con su foto. Encima tampoco sabía como se llamaba… ¿cómo se llama?

Las chicas se volvieron a mirar…

'Chocolate – dijo Nat.

'Nieve – dijo Hilary.

La cosa es que lo dijeron a la vez, así que no quedó muy bien.

'Nieve – dijo Nat.

'Chocolate – dijo Hilary.

Se volvieron a mirar molestas y miraron a James que no entendía nada.

'¿Nieve o chocolate?

'Es que no conseguíamos ponernos de acuerdo en el nombre y cada una le llama como quiere… - dijo Nat colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja y volviendo a sacarlo.

'O…

'¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Peter que subía por las escaleras.

Venimos a por nuestra gata.

'¿Merodeadora? – preguntó Peter.

'¿LE HABÉIS LLAMADO ASÍ? – chillaron las dos Ureras.

Entonces Remus y Sirius subieron por las escaleras, y vieron como James tenía a Merodeadora-Moony en brazos.

'¿Por qué estás tocando a la gata? – preguntó Remus.

Que James tuviera a la gata en brazos cuando no había querido no oír su nombre era un poco raro.

'¿Y qué hacéis aquí vosotras? – preguntó dirigiéndose a las chicas

'Mejor si pasáis – dijo James que se veía venir la bronca.

Pasaron los seis. Nat no podía dejar de mirar a Remus, que aunque ya sabía que era guapo, cuanto más le miraba más guapo le parecía.

'Haber ese animal que tenéis ahí es nuestro – dijo Hilary – se lo encontró Nat hace un mes, y lo adoptamos.

'O… ¿y cómo se llama? – preguntó astutamente Remus.

'Chocolate-Nieve – contestó James.

'¿Qué dices Prongs?

'¡Que se llama así!

Las chicas respiraron y decidieron que era hora de contarles la verdad aunque Nat se tuviera que poner roja.

'La verdad es que se llama Moony – dijo la castaña.

'¡Como Remus! – dijo Peter.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y tres de los Merodeadores ataron cabos, entre la relación de por qué aquella gata se llamaba como uno de ellos. Otro de los Merodeadores (N/A el más estúpido) miraba a Hilary pensando si su plan para conquistarla funcionaría…

'Bueno pues… lo sentimos – dijo Sirius dándoles la gata.

'Pero… ¿podremos algún día ir a visitarla? – preguntó Remus.

'¡Cuando quieras! – dijo Nat. Luego se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había hablado – Supongo que a las chicas no les importará…

Entonces Hilary que había permanecido callada vio un reloj en una de las paredes que indicaba la hora y pegó un grito.

'¡Son las 16.30 y yo he quedado con Adam en media hora¡ Tenemos que irnos ya!

Hilary salió corriendo y Nat se quedó en la puerta.

'Gracias por Moony…

El sábado 10 de octubre apareció una nota en el tablón de anuncios en la que ponía que el próximo 31 habría una salida a Hogsmade.

'¿Tú vas a ir, no? – le preguntó Tinny a JC.

'¡Claro!

'Pues te presento a mis padres. ¿Qué te parece? – el chico puso cara de que le parecía mal, pero dijo que le parecía bien.

Estaban todos en el gran comedor, la mayoría habían acabado de comer y esperaban a Lily y a Dan que por lo visto todavía iban por el primer plato. Habían vuelto de baile moderno y habían sido los últimos en sentarse a comer.

'Al paso que vais será mejor esperaros a fuera – dijo Tinny.

'Sí mejor.

Todos se levantaron y la siguieron.

'¿Algún coti? – preguntó Lily. En el grupo de las Ureras esta era una pregunta muy común. Era tan común como la típica: "¿Quién te gusta?" o "¿Cuánto falta para que acabe la clase?".

'Pues… puede – dijo Dan sonriendo pícaramente – hoy cuando te has ido de baile moderno… me he armado de valor y le he pedido a un alumno de primero que le una notita a Patrick Thomas (N/A ya sabéis el que le gusta a dan…) y al de un rato el mismo alumno me ha venido a decirme que Patrick tenía que hablar conmigo. Y hemos quedado el sábado para hablar… y más cosas…

'U… - dijo Lily riéndose – eso promete…

'Sí, el niño de primero estoy seguro de que también es gay, o será gay. Si no, no se habría apuntado a baile.

'Quizá sí.

'Ningún niño abre tanto las piernas en sólo dos clases.

'Es gay.

'¿Qué tal de chicos? (N/A segundo pregunta muy común)

'Bueno… Hilary no deja de comerme la cabeza para que me líe con Prewett, pero a mí no me gusta. Como amigo sí… pero me parece un poco…

'Sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres, muy…

'Exacto.

'¿Y Potitos?

'Vamos a ir yendo, que estos igual están cansados de esperar…

'¿Por qué evitas mi pregunta?

'Mira, ahí está Patrizia ¡vamos a hablar con ella!

Mientras afuera Hilary, Tinny, Nat, JC y Adam esperaban. Pasó Snape solo con un libro grande y negro.

'Ese tío es raro – dijo Hilary. "Pero da un morbo…" pensó.

'Ya – añadió su novio – encima me recuerda a tu ex novio, el de la cárcel.

'Pues no se parece… - dijo Hilary con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

'Mentirosa – susurró Tinny.

'Me aburro… - dijo Nat mirándose la mano.

'¿Qué hacemos el sábado? – preguntó JC.

'Yo estudiar – dijo Tinny – no consigo que una cosa de piano me salga bien… es que hay que ponerlo en sostenido y siempre lo pongo en bemol…

'Adam y yo hacemos año y un mes saliendo. Y me va a preparar algo mágico, o eso dice – dijo Hilary dándole un beso a su novio y abrazándole.

'Empalagosos… - dijo Nat, que ahora se miraba las puntas del pelo.

Entonces llegaron Lily y Dan que venían hablando con Patrizia.

'¿Qué vais a hacer este sábado? – preguntó la italiana.

'No sabemos, sólo estamos Nat, Lily, Dan y yo.

'Ejem… bueno yo tengo una cita… - todas las chicas se quedaron mirando a Dan con interés menos Lily – con… ¡PATRICK THOMAS! – dijo chillando.

Todas las chicas, sí TODAS, bueno Patrizia no, así que todas las chicas menos Patrizia, se pusieron a saltar y a chillar de la emoción, y unos minutos más tarde dejaron de saltar.

Así que sólo estamos Lily, Nat y yo.

'¡Eso promete! – dijo Natasha - ¡Te vamos a convertir en un verdadero chico sensible, delicado, metro sexual…!

'¡No me lo hagáis gay! – dijo Tinny inmediatamente.

'¡Por supuesto que no!

Hola de nuevo, la directora del fik nos ha dejado volver a salir para haceros unas preguntitas… haber si sabéis.

¿Quién crréis que ha escrito esa nota y tiene tantas ganas de joder a las Ureras?

¿Qué creéis que se le ocurrirá a james para que lily le perdone?

¿Cómo creéis que irá la cita de Dan?

¿Remus se dará cuenta de que es nat la que quiere con él?

Bueno pues sin más que contaros… me retiro que Heath me ha invitado a tomar algo por ahí… ¡nos vemos en dos semanas! Besoooooos!


	6. Pensamientos

Aparece Iraty en el escenario, trae un nuevo corte de pelo, igual que el que se hizo hace un año y la gente opina que no se lo a cortado mucho, pero SÍ señoras y señores, antes el primer mechón le llegaba al cuello, y ahora justo por debajo del ojo… eso yo opino que es bastante para un pelo rizado, no?

'queridos y amados lectores… por lo visto muchas de vosotras todavía no a entendido quién era Heath ledger, y os seguís pensando que es vuestro. Mal pensado es mío… y ya tengo un plan para conkistarle. Como algunas sabéis quiero ser guionista, hay una buena escuela de guionista en USA, estoy dudando entre new york (q es dnd vive mi futuro marido) o los ángeles que… coño es los angeles! Después de haber estudiado, presentado el guión a un director, le pediré x favor q meta a Heath ledger en mi peli, cmo prota o lo q sea, y ahí nos conocerems y caerá rendido a mis pies, para luego pedirme matrimonio. Créeis que 10 años y 7 días es mucho para casarnos? Q pensarán nuestros hijos de esto? – Iraty sonrie emocionada, las lectoras la miran con una ceja alzada con cara d… ¿q coño se a metio esta q delira más q normalmente? – Bueno pues después de los planes de futuro deciros que estoy muy desilusionada con vosotras… ¿cómo no habéis sabido quién era la mala persona q había puteado a las ureras? No es Etain, ni los meodeadores y no os diré quién es y no responderé a kien es aunq m lo suplikéis o lo acertéis. Bueno, creo que eso es todo… y q detallazo oy sí que os habéis lucido con los reviews… ksi ksi q me gustaría poder inventar más personajes en el fik para meteros a todas… 15 reviews sólo para mí! Q monas sois! Ala, a leer los reviews y luego el kpi! besitos!

**Rodew:** Bueno… y yo que pensaba que sería evidente quién era la mala que puso eso en las salas comunes, y no. Nadie ha acertado. James… bueno ya verás cómo se las arregla para que Lily le perdone, aunque no será en este capi, creo que será en el 8… la cita de Dan, sólo se menciona… si el chico tuviera que contarle a la cotilla de lily todas sus citas… y puede que remus sea un gilipollas perdío… pero hay que entenderle. Es un hombre. Jejeje besos wapa!

**Marce:** me alegro que te guste!

**Yuya:** Sí, que atan cabos quiere decir que por eliminación se dan cuenta que a Nattititi le gusta remus. Cmo q no te esperabas lo de dan y patrick? Si llevo dando pistas dsd el primer kpi¿Pnsabas que era hetero? No me gusta la idea esa de que te quedes con james en tu ff… mejor me quedo yo… que soy más amigha suya q tú. (irati le saca la lenwa…) díos mío, yo tb desvarío… Y NO QUIERO SER CMO TÚ! Jajaja besos wpísima!

**Synn**: pobre Etain… la pongo en Slytherin y ya todas las tomáis por mala… cn lo que me gusta a mí ese personaje! Será un poko bastante zorra… pero no. Ella no fue la que dejó la nota en las salas comunes sobre las ureras. James y lily tienen que recorrer un trecho muy largo antes de liarse… de liarse en serio digo, no un beso a lo chorra. Ya verás lo que hace… investiga cmo sherlock colmes y verás… y remus… no es tuyao! Es de nat! Aunque reamente a mi amiga q ac d nat no le gusta mucho… pero cmo pegan pues mi imaginación les juntó! Así q te dejo quedártelo a medias. X cierto… Heath is no Yours¿YA HAS LEIDO MI PLAN DE CONKISTA NO? Es míiiiiiiiiiiiio, mi tesoro… besos jarta!

**Blacklady: **jejeje, no lily de momento no va a castrar a nadie…! Me alegro que te guste!

**Ire**: ay… q gracia ahora tu nombre! Tan sencillito de escribir! Pos… Heath ledger ha exo la peli de destino de caballero, 10 razones para odiarte, el patriota… hay más, pero así que me gusten esos… bueno ac poko a sacado la peli de ned Nelly, pero sale… digams d manera no muy fina… no muy agraciado… aber si cn esto caes! Y si no pones su nombre en google y te sale…!

**NaTaLiTy**: cn con mi fik cmo con el tabaco… pues es malo… vas a tener q dejarlo, eee? Pero bueno… algún q otro caprixillo en esta vida, q no es malo! Jejeje. Pues… de acertar… no has acertado ninguna respuesta, pero una, ha andado cerk, la pena es que saldrá dentro de muuuuuxos capis… sq yo ya voy escribiendo x el 15… asíq… pues eso. Bss wapisima!

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: **(CAPI 1) me alegro de que te guste… (CAPI 2) Angus? Bueno… no está mal… pero casi no sale en la historia, aunq si te hace ilusión… yo le meto un pokitin más… pero, sq no es de mucha importancia, te vas a tener que buscr a otro (y no vale james q es mio) (CAPI 4) ¿tan poco tardaste en leerte memorias de idhun? Bueno yo tardé 6 días en épok d exámenes, aunq luego m agobiaba xq no tenía tiempo pa estudiar… jejeje, kién te gustaba más jack o kirtash? Sq la amiga q m recomendó q lo leyera le gusta uno y a mí otro, y pa saber cuál te gustaba a ti. (CAPI 5) sí Heath ledger es ese el de 10 razones para odiarte y… todo eso. Pero repito q es MÍOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bss wapa!

**sOfI**: me alegro que te haya gustado el artículo! No… yo creo q hilry es peor que sirius… pero bueno. A q Dan es monísimo? Yo si no fuera gay… me lo comería a besos!jejeje bsss!

**dark satine Evans: **un poko de lio tas exo poniendome dnd stan las questions, no? Pues no, no han sido los merodeadores, y tampoco la banda del patio… dan a lo pantene, no? Cmo tiene el pelo azul, él se lo merece? Jajaja una preguntita q no e captau bien eso, xq te motiba q snape se parezk al ex de hilary q está en la cárcel? No e captau la idea, así q en tu próximo review (si es q ay) pos m lo explicas! La verdad… a mí tb me gustaría ser merodeadora/moony!

**Samradcliffe**: Pues me alegro q te haya gustado lo q te recomendé! Ese fik tiene segunda parte, q ya está acabada. Se llama… "nuestras apacibles vidas… o no" a mí me gustó menos q la primera parte, aunq tb sólo tiene 6 capis… y me falta el último x leer! Y la de arte de vengarte tb está aciendo segunda parte… "por amor al arte" aunq sólo van 3 capis, y es iwal de bueno q el fik normal. Y… bueno sí q te puedo recomendar más fics, pero no d lily y james, hay uno q me gustó muchisisisisisisisisimo que se llama: Pasa, Alicia. Bueno, ya te dicho bastante, besos wapa!

**Lisisilipisili:** shhhhhhhhh! Callate so boba! Q pareces retrasá No ves q aki sólo voy x el kpi 5? Tú vas 10 + adelantá Y bueno, no estoy segura de q lo leas, po xsiak te djo aki la contestación al review… agur gordi! Smuakis!

**6. Pensamientos**

Lily, Nat y JC se encontraban en el dormitorio de las chicas.

'Así que… ¿qué te parece lo que le haremos a Potitos? – preguntó Lily.

'De muy mal gusto, pero de mucha imaginación.

'Necesitamos ir a la biblioteca para encontrar los hechizos adecuados – dijo Nat levantándose. En un principio habían decidido hacerle la manicura a JC quien se había negado, pero luego pensaron que lo mejor sería planear su venganza contra el padre del niño que vivió.

'¿Recordáis que soy Ravenclaw? Conozco los hechizos que necesitáis para vuestro plan…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sábado por la noche, las dos de la mañana.

James no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría hacer para que Lily le perdonara. Le rugieron las tripas. Se levantó y cogió su capa de invisibilidad, iría a las cocinas a por algo de comida, cuando fue a abrir la puerta oyó la voz de Sirius:

'¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

'A comer.

'Te acompaño.

Así que los dos chicos salieron de su habitación y se pusieron bajo la capa, cuando llegaron ala sala común vieron que había una persona frente al fuego casi apagado y un libro en el regazo.

'Es Hilary – susurró Sirius - ¿qué hace leyendo?

'No lo sé, pero si hacemos mucho ruido igual se despierta, mejor dejarla así.

Los dos Merodeadores recorrieron los silenciosos pasillos de su colegio hasta que llegaron a la cocina. En cuanto abrieron la puerta unos cinco elfos salieron a atenderles.

'¿Les ha entrado hambre a los señores en mitad de la noche?

'Pues… sí, la verdad bastante – dijo James.

'A mí me gustaría comer un filete con patatas – dijo Sirius.

Una elfina llegó corriendo con un buen filete y muchas patatas fritas… (N/A qué hambre…)

'Yo querría un café y pastas, o algo así – dijo James sentándose en una mesa enfrente de tu amigo.

'¿Café… pastas¿Por qué no pides tu ración habitual de carne de cerdo con doble de patatas, y un donuts?

'Hoy… no tengo ganas de… mucho.

Llegó un elfo con lo que había pedido James.

'¿Qué te pasa tío? – dijo Sirius metiéndose una patata a la boca.

'No sé, estoy pensando en Lily. Metí la pata hasta el fondo con lo de Heath. Si antes me odiaba, ahora no me puede ni ver.

'No sé… haz algo para que sólo te odie – cogió otra patata y la untó con Ketchup.

'¿Algo como qué? – James le cogió una patata a Sirius.

'No sé. ¿Qué tipos de libros le gustan a Lily? Seguro que ha leído alguno de amor muy bonito que le ha encantado… ¡yo qué sé! Estoy seguro que algo se te ocurrirá.

'Bueno¿tú ya has planeado algo para que Tinny caiga rendida a tus pies? – James le cogió una patata a Sirius y la untó en el café (N/A sé que es asqueroso… pero cosas más raras se han visto)

'Tinny ya está a mis pies…

'Ya claro… ¡por eso sale con JC!

'Bueno… eso forma parte de mi plan – dijo Sirius reflexionando – por que a todas las chicas les daría más morbo liarse con alguno de nosotros teniendo novio (N/A creído)

'Tinny no es así. Hasta hace un mes no se había liado. ¿Crees que le pondrá los cuernos a JC contigo?

'No – contestó Sirius mientras se comía su última patata.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio.

'Aunque puede que pueda hacer algo para que corte con JC…

Silencio otra vez. James pensaba en autores que le gustaran a Lily mientras que Sirius hacía una lista de posibles causas repentinas para que JC abandonara a Tinny y él pudiera consolarla.

'¡El que tiene suerte en Remus! Nat quiere salir con él.

'No lo sabes.

'Sí, mira por eliminación… Hilary está con Adam, Tinny con JC, Lily… bueno a Evans puede que le guste, pero lo dudo mucho. Y sólo queda Natasha.

'No es mala hipótesis… pero quizá que sea Lily la que está enamorada de Moony, y por eso no quiere salir conmigo, por que uno de mis mejores amigos es el chico que le gusta, y eso sería traicionar sus sentimientos, y no puede salir con Moony por que entonces él y yo estaríamos enfadados. O también puede ser no se atreva a declararse a Remus por que al ser muy buen amigo pues quizá no saldría con ella, lo que quizá la deprimiría y…

'¡Corta el rollo! A Lily no le gusta Moony, por que si no lo habría escrito en la notita se que escribió con Hilary.

'Es verdad…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Etain. Los tres se quedaron un minuto en silencio, mirándose. Etain miró a los dos chicos de arriba abajo: Sirius sólo llevaba la parte de abajo del pijama, y James tenía los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama desabrochados. Etain en cambio llevaba una camiseta muy larga de color verde con una serpiente en ella, que iba recorriendo su pijama.

'¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó la morena.

'Comer.

Entonces la morena vio el plato vacío y la taza con el pequeño plato con restos de pastelitos.

'¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó Sirius.

'Vengo a la peluquería¿qué te parece?

'¡Yo que coño sé!

'¡Callar! Ven Etain siéntate con nosotros y cuéntanos qué tal te va la vida.

Etain se echó hacia atrás la largo melena negra y sonrió a James que siempre había sido su preferido (N/A mentirosa, eso depende del rato que le apetezca pasar).

'Pues nada… como siempre, disfrutando la vida de colegiala al máximo. ¿Vosotros? Seguro que tú sigues enamorado de la sang… Evans. Y Sirius estará en busca de alguna chica con la que todavía no haya follado. ¿Me equivoco?

Los dos chicos se miraron.

'Sabía que no me equivocaba.

'¿Con quién has quedado aquí? – preguntó Sirius.

'¿Quién te dice que he quedado aquí con alguien?

'Tú misma… "disfrutando la vida de colegiala al máximo" – contestó James imitando la voz de Etain.

Etain se quedó mirándoles y sonriendo.

'Ya sabía yo que erais demasiado listos para él… - se acercó a Sirius y le dio un beso, esos de películas en los que la mala quiere quedarse con el bueno y le da un beso – se lo dije, le dije que os daríais cuenta.

'¿Darnos cuenta de qué? – preguntó James que comenzaba a mosquearse.

'Oh… James… siempre tan ingenuo… eso te traerá un disgusto¿sabes? – se acercó a él y besó su oreja, su cuello y puso sus frías manos en el pecho del chico – un placer hablar con vosotros… quizá otro día tengamos más tiempo. Pero creo que mi… "amigo" no vendrá.

Salió de allí y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

'Yo tengo que ir al baño – dijo Sirius rápidamente.

'¡Yo también! – dijo James levantándose y poniendo la capa encima suyo mientras salían corriendo.

(N/A ¿quién a pillado xq tienen q ir a baño…? Piensa mal y acertarás)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miércoles por la tarde, Tinny estaba en su clase de saxofón, Hilary y Nat tenían entrenamiento de 17.00 hasta 19.00, mientras tanto Lily y Dan vagueaban por el castillo sin nada que hacer hasta que los chicos se fueran a los vestuarios a cambiarse.

'¿Qué tal tu cita? – preguntó la pelirroja sentándose en un escalón.

'Fantástica es decir poco¿te haces una idea? – dijo Dan sentándose a su lado – creo que lo que más me gusta de él es su culo.

'Buen gusto… - añadió Lily ladeando la cabeza y recordando el culo del chico.

En ese momento pasó Snape que se quedó mirando a Lily con odio, luego miró a Dan con asco.

'A Hilary le pone mucho – susurró – dice que le da mucho morbo. Su lado oscuro y no se qué.

'Oh… pues yo no le veo nada… ¿qué tal con JC?

'Bien… nos dio unas cuantas ideas para dejar en ridículo a Potitos después de lo que me hizo… y las pienso utilizar todas.

'¡No exageres! Con lo guapo que es, no vayas a chafarle la delantera ni el culo, ni el cuerpo, ni la cara…

'¡Dan por favor! Piensa en cosas frías… hielo, muerte, sudor, correr…

'Vale, ya estoy más calmado.

Los dos amigos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el campo de quidditch, se estaba aproximando la hora para que todos se fueran a los vestuarios. Cuando estaban cerca se encontraron con Paula Amstrong, la Ravenclaw de séptimo que les daba baile moderno.

'¡Paula, amor¿Qué haces aquí? – Dan se acercó a ella haciendo un paso de baile que ella les había enseñado.

'Nada, he quedado aquí con Potter.

Lily se quedó tiesa. ¿Potitos una cita¿No iba por ella? Al parecer palideció ya que Paula la miró preocupada. ¡Mejor, si salía con otra la dejaría en paz!

'¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó la morena mientras ataba sus rizos en una coleta.

'Nada… - Dan miró a Lily – dar una vuelta. Es que no tenemos mucho que hacer…

'¿Vamos Dan?

'¡Nos vemos, gente!

Lily y Dan se alejaron de la mano.

'Estás celosa… - Dan miró a Lily a los ojos y con el dedo índice hizo que ella le mirara - ¿así que te gusta Potitos…?

'¡NO!

'Sea como sea… no esperaba que me lo dijeras tan rápido. Hilary y yo ya sabíamos algo… nos lo tendrías que haber contado.

'¡NO ME GUSTA!

'¡Venga vamos a ver a los chicos desnuditos! Que en poco tiempo salen del vestuario. Así le puedes ver a Potter cómo la tiene.

'No pienso mirar.

'Tú te lo pierdes…

Lily le sacó la lengua y echó a correr para coger el mejor sitio desde que observar las bellezas masculinas.

En mirador como lo llamaban Dan y Lily estaba al lado del vestuario, esa una especie de armario en el que guardaban las escobas para aprender a montar a los alumnos de primer año. Había muchos agujeros en la pared, que estaban medio arreglados. Desde el interior del armario se veía de maravilla, pero desde los vestuarios no se veía que había agujeros.

'¡Guarra! – susurró Dan agachándose para ver por el agujero de abajo – ya llegan…

James Potter, entró en el vestuario seguido de otros tres jugadores. Dos de ellos de quinto y otro de tercero. A Lily nunca le habían gustado los chicos más pequeños que ella, pero en realidad que le gustaran o no había salido que algún que otro chico de un año menos.

'Lily, Potter se va a la ducha¿quieres que te deje el hueco de abajo que se ve mejor ese ángulo?

'¡No gracias! – desde aquí admiro el perfecto culo de prefecto de quinto Eduard Norton.

'Y yo desde aquí se la veo entera a Potter… ¡ay dios mío! - Dan se echó hacia atrás y respiró profundamente, lo que hizo que la curiosidad de Lily creciera, pero no. Ella iba a ser más fuerte que su curiosidad – Tendrías que ver esto. Parece que tiene vida propia.

'¡Dan calla que me desconcentras!

'¿Pensando en icebergs?

'Algo así – luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y gritó - ¡NO!

Dan sonreía y la miraba.

'¿Habéis oído un ruido? – James salió de la ducha con la toalla puesta, el pelo mojado y los pectorales marcados. (N/A no babeéis que el teclado no está preparado para líkidos)

La pelirroja y el chico con pelo de color azul se miraron aterrados.

'Creo que a sido detrás de esta pared – dijo Norton – que puso la mano justo encima de una mirilla.

'¡Corre¡Sal! – Lily empujaba a Dan para que abriera la puerta, mientras este tirado en el suelo ahogaba la risa. La pelirroja saltó encima de él y abrió la puerta, corriendo hacia fuera con todas sus fuerzas y su amigo detrás de ella riéndose.

Llegaron a un banco y los dos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Es una de esas situaciones en las que te entra el pánico y la risa tonta a la vez.

En la cena Dan y Lily no podían dejar de reír. Hasta que llegaron los Merodeadores. Remus se sentó al lado de Nat y Sirius al lado de Lily.

'¡Me ha tocado el gordo! – dijo Lily.

'Joder y a mí… - dijo Nat mordiéndose el labio inferior…

'No so quejéis… que gordo es cuando se te sienta Peter al lado… - añadió la rubia.

Las cuatro amigas se empezaron a reír. Dan no se rió estaba absorto en el culo de Patrick Thomas.

'¿Sabéis qué? – preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento y sonriendo con malicia.

'¿Coti? – Hilary dejó los cubiertos encima de la mesa y escuchó atenta.

'A Lily le pone Potitos.

'¿De verdad? – le preguntaron sus amigas.

'¡Pos supuesto que no¿Por quién me tomáis?

'Por Lily Evans – dijo Dan muy serio.

'Era una pregunta retórica.

'Eso nos lo tienes que avisar, que así por la cara no adivinamos si es retórica o no.

Lily miró con odio a Dan… (N/A esto debe ser amor… tirititiri piiriri lalala, esto debe ser amor…)

Los Merodeadores hablaban de la venganza para las chicas.

'Yo creo que lo del pasillo no va a salir bien… - Sirius se acercó a sus amigos para contarles lo que se le había ocurrido – he pensado en destruir su cuarto.

'¿Cómo? – contestó el chico al que más queremos en este fik (N/A era irónico)

'Con pala y martillo¡no te jode!

'Era una pregunta retórica – contestó la rata a Moony.

'No lo era.

'Sí lo era.

'No.

'Sí.

'No y tengo razón.

'Sí.

'¡Gano yo!

'¡Mierda!

'¡CHICOS! Bueno… ejem… había pensado entrar un día en el que todas estén fuera… como este sábado por la mañana. Aunque yo no podré formar parte de la broma.

'¿En qué consiste destrozar el cuarto? – volvió a preguntar nuestro amado Peter.

'En romper los póster, deshacer las camas, volcarlas… todo lo que se te ocurra.

Los dos grupos salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a sus salas comunes. Todos en silencio, pensando en sus cosas:

Lily pensaba en lo que había sentido cuando Paula Amstrong le dijo que había quedado con Potitos. No le podía gustar después de lo que había hecho.

Dan pensaba que Lily tenía razón respecto al culo de Eduard Norton… ese chico iba a su lista de futuros novios.

Hilary pensaba en que Adam y ella estaban en una crisis tan seria que tenía ganas de asesinar a cualquiera que le hablara del chico negro del que se suponía que estaba enamorada.

Tinny pensaba en sus padres, y en qué pensarían de JC¿les caería bien¿No les gustaría que tuviera novio?

La mente de Nat no era para menos, pensaba en Lupin… ¿él querría salir con ella¿Se tendría que lanzar? Hilary le había dicho que sí, pero su vergüenza se lo impedía. ¿No había ninguna fórmula para quitar la vergüenza? Frunció el ceño y de repente se acordó de un chico… ¿por qué no preguntarle a Snape?

James pensaba en Paula, y en lo que le había dicho. Tendría que hablar con Hilary…

Remus pensaba en Evans y en Norrington (N/A Nat) una de las dos iba por él, y Lily no era nada probable ya que no ponía nada de él en la nota que Peter había encontrado. ¿Y si hablaba con Nat¡Iba a ganar la apuesta! Sólo se tenía que enrollar con ella, y desde luego Natasha Norrington parecía una de esas chicas a las que les dices: te quiero, eres más guapa que la luna… y ya estaban a tus pies.

Peter pensaba en su "amiga" y en si ella tendría razón en lo que respecta las demás chicas.

Sirius pensaba en qué buen culo tenían las Ureras… y en las ganas que tenía de volver a Bell (N/A Tinny) una diosa en la cama. Él iba a ser su maestro… sólo tendría que esperar una buena oportunidad.

Con kién crées q a qdado Etain?

Para las que pensáis siempre mal, NO, ni a paula le gusta james, ni a james paula. Qdó con ella para… bueno lo veréis en el kpi 8!

Y ahora una mini encuesta, lo tiene o no lo tiene crudo sirius con Tinny?

Besos a todas,

Iraty Rowling

Amargada sin ganas de volver al insti

Menos para ver a las 7 maravillas


	7. Pociones

'¿Qué pasa familia?

Nadie contesta

'¿Qué tal público?'

Las respuestas son muy diversas, no vamos a estabaidar (¿se dice así en kstellano?) Bueno, que no vams a discutir sobre lo que contestasteis.

'Se me olvidó deciros para que nos felicitarais, pero el lunes 11 fue mi cuple (16 añitos…) y el lunes anterior fue el de Heath ledger, osease 4 d abril, y cumplió 26 añitos… : P por lo demás me han regalado alguna que otra cosilla, no muy importante, aunque si queréis saber me dejáis un review y me lo preguntáis. Este finde celebro mi cumple y me voy de fiesta, que hacía como 4 años y medio q no me iba (exagero, claro está) y como me voy con las ureras de fiesta, y nunca os las he presentado, pues capi a capi os las iré presentando y por supuesto también vendrán los merodeadores a hacerme compañía y alguna que otra lectora. Un gran aplauso!

Una chica rubia entra en la sala, con un escote de vértigo, una mini-falda cinturón, está muy makillada y sonrie al público.

'Rakel es Hilary, para que no os liéis a partir d ahora la llamaremos Hilary-Rakel. ¿Qué tal hilary-rakel¿Todo bien?

'De puta madre, me he encontrado en la entrada con un moreno que estaba… luego me dices quién es y tal, e¿Y tú q? Sigues sin novio?

Irati la mira con mala cara y le dice susurrando:

'No hemos venido a hablar de mí… ya sabes que no tengo novio, pesada de mierda.

'Si es que tienes que dejar que haga de las mías… por que mira, si l digo al amigo del novio de mi vecina que le diga al amigo de un colega aber si le puede decir a mi vecina que me diga el número de…

'Mejor la dejamos dibagar… yo doy paso a los reviews!

**Dark Satine Evans**: Bueno lo de hilary y snape lo has acertado a medias, aunque no te diré qué medio has acertado… ya verás… ya verás… sí el amigo de Etain es peter, y la amiga de peter es Etain… aunque eso era fácil de adivinar… jajaja Nat y snape no se traen nada malo, sólo una poción… y Tinny… ay la buena de Tinny no sabe lo que se pierde, pero ella es feliz con JC… (repito que no sabe lo que se pierde…) y además, la chikilla es la primera vez que tiene novio, así que hay que entenderla… o hay que intentar entenderla… jejeje besos wapísima!

**Blackiegirl**: sí la verdad… etain es de esas… bueno, sin querer ser vulgar Etain es una zorra y una lagarta, pero a mí como personaje me gusta. Jejej cosas de la vida! Y bueno lo de la forma de ser de remus… se explicará en unos capitulillos…

**Synn**: Hola wapa! Cmo stás? Ya ves que me he enganchado a tu blog… bueno, y aunque no lo veas te lo digo yo. Me he enganchado. Bueno a james no le van a enseñar a bailar exactamente, lo verás en el kpi 8, y él mismo lo explicará. Sólo los malos d los merodeadores se la van a destrozar a las ureras, ellas harán otra cosa todavía muchísimo + complicada, pero hay que entenderlas, son mujeres! Los pensamientos de remus se exaplicarán en brebe… es sensible, pero… bueno ya verás! Y Tinny y sirius no serán los primeros en liarse… besos wapa!

**Rodew:** D dnd sacaste ese nik? Pues no ija, Etain con snape no, y james no se quiere apuntar a clases de baile moderno… jajaja, aunque a sido una buena idea, yo creo que correría peligro de ser acosado x dan… y siento decirte que lo de quién fue la persona de la nota no se dirá hasta… buf! Sq se m olvidó que lo tenía que escribir, así que hasta el capi 16 no aparecerá (eso según mis cálculos). Y lo de mates… no te puedo ayudar… el año pasdo (cuando estaba en 3 d la eso, saq un 1 en el segundo trimestre, y un año más tarde saco un 8… así es la vida. + q nada xq teng profe particular, te aconsejo q agas lo mismo q prestes atención!) bueno ya dejo d darte la lata! Besos!

**Samradcliffe:** ya me dirás que te pareció pasa alicia. Y gracias x el review! Muchos besos wapa!

**La guardiana**: Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia, bueno, eres la única que has acertado (de momento) que sirius lo tiene crudo con Tinny, veremos qué pasa dentro de unos capitulillos… besos!

**Ire**: Hola wapiiiiiiiiiiiisisisima! Qué tal? YO bien, cmo siempre… es o no es increíble la sonrisa de Heath ledger? Jejeje, bueno pues… eso de la canción… mejor no digo nada, que luego se me va la lengua… y pasa lo que pasa… besines!

**7. Pociones**

El viernes por la noche James se acercó a Hilary y a Nat para avisarlas que el sábado iban a tener entrenamiento a las 10 de la mañana y que no pensaban esperarlas. La cosa era que iban a aprender una táctica nueva, y James sabía que ellas no iban a faltar.

'¡Un día de estos moriré de un soponcio por culpa de Potitos! Tanto entrenamiento me reblandece el cerebro – dijo Hilary.

'No te quejes que la zor… Amstrong (N/A es decir la adorable Paula) nos mata sólo con el calentamiento – añadió Lily

Las cuatro amigas se encontraban acurrucadas frente al fuego en los mejores sillones de la sala común. Estaban todas muertas de cansancio, y se habían pasado más de la mitad de la tarde con los hechizos para la venganza de Potter. En realidad las que se habían matado a ensañar habían sido Tinny y Lily por que las otras dos estando en el terreno de juego no podrían ocuparse de eso, sólo disfrutarían del espectáculo.

Sábado 17, 10.00 en el cuarto de las Ureras.

Todas habían salido a hacer cosas como habían previsto los chicos. El primero en entrar a la habitación fue Peter que pensó que alguien se les había adelantado.

'¡Ya han estado aquí!

Sirius entró tras él y le dio un capón.

'¡Qué dices tío!

La habitación se encontraba patas arriba, ropa, revistas, partituras, historias de Lily y algún que otro condón (N/A ¡sin usar, por supuesto!) impedían ver la alfombra.

'¿Creéis que se va a notar si les revolvemos la habitación? – dijo Remus que se pasaba las manos por la cara.

'Algo habrá que hacer… ¿por qué no hacemos… lo contrario? – Sirius se sentó la única cama hecha (la de Tinny) – Me refiero a que podríamos guardar lo que está por los suelos, y lo que está bien… pues desordenarlo. ¿Qué os parece?

'Que tenemos para rato – Remus sacó la varita y volcó un baúl (que curiosamente resultó ser el de Nat).

Después de más o menos 20 minutos los chicos salieron de allí encontrándose de frente con "la adorable" Julian.

'¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo sonriendo con su mejor sonrisa.

'Ve… veníamos a… ver a las chicas – Sirius devolvió la mejor sonrisa que pudo a la joven.

'Oh… ¿no sabéis que a estas horas nunca están?

Julian se apoyó en un lado de la pared y se echó la rubia melena hacia atrás.

'Realmente veníamos a ver a Tinny, por que sabíamos que las demás no estaban y queríamos hablar con ella a solas.

'Interesante… ¿no será por que ella sabe algo… vuestro… que no queréis que le cuente a nadie?

Los tres chicos palidecieron ante esa acusación. Peter tragó saliva y por una vez dijo algo inteligente que sus amigos le agradecieron.

'La verdad es que sí. El otro día Tinny vio a Remus y a Sirius haciendo un trío con Etain, claro, la pobre se quedó en estado de shock. Y veníamos a ver qué tal estaba.

'Oh… - Julian abrió más los ojos, la verdad es que los tenía muy grandes - ¡no sabía yo que hacíais hasta tríos con esa! Pero… ya sabéis… si algún día os apetece cambiar de pareja, aquí estoy para lo que queráis.

Subió por las escaleras mirando hacia atrás coquetamente.

'¡Por lo pelos! – dijo Remus sentándose en un sillón de la sala común – teníais razón Julian sabe lo nuestro, o se hace un idea.

'Yo sí que hacía un trío – dijo Sirius sonriendo y cambiando de tema por completo– pero con sus tetas, no con ella. ¿Cómo puede ser tan entrometida?

'Quizá sea de familia – dijo Peter.

El licántropo y el perro se quedaron mirando a Peter.

'Wormtail… gracias, nos has salvado.

'No ha sido nada.

El gordito sonrió con orgullo.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento Natasha se despidió de Hilary diciendo que iba a la biblioteca, lo que espantó a la rubia.

'Nos vemos en el comedor.

La castaña entró en el castillo y subió por las escaleras. Cuando los Slytherin llegaban del lado izquierdo, Nat siguió su intuición. Se quedó quieta en medio de un pasillo.

'¿Y ahora a dónde voy?

Entonces apareció Nick Casi Decapitado.

'¡Nick! – llamó Natasha.

'Buenos días señorita Norrington. ¿Qué tal está?

'Muy bien gracias… pero tengo un pequeño problema… ¿podría decirme dónde está la sala común de Slytherin?

'Oh… mi adorable niña… yo eso aunque lo supiera no se lo puedo decir.

'¡Por fa Nick! – Nat puso morritos.

'Puede que… estén cerca de las mazmorras.

'Gracias Nick. ¡Nos vemos! – dijo corriendo en dirección contrario a la que iba Nick.

Cuando llegó a la primera mazmorra se sintió estúpida. ¿Y ahora qué? Siguió unos metros todo recto y se encontró con Etain.

'¿Qué haces aquí abajo? – preguntó la sly.

'Busco a Snape.

'Está muy ocupado.

'Pero NECESITO verle – Nat empezó a impacientarse.

'Bueno… si tanta prisa tienes… puede que sepa dónde está. ¡Ven, sígueme!

La morena la guió a través e un montón de pasillos, que a su vez conducían a otros pasillos. Cuando llevaban casi unos cuatro minutos Etain se paró en seco y se giró hacia la otra.

'Ahora saldrá.

'Bien, gracias.

Nat esperó de pies frente a una enorme pared de piedra, pasaron los minutos y no salía nadie. Cuando se iba a ir pensando que era una broma se abrió la puerta y salió Severus Snape.

'¿Qué quieres?

'E… quería saber si me podrías decir si hay alguna poción para quitar la timidez.

'Claro que la hay.

'¿Sabrías hacérmela?

'Claro. Pero me tendrías que conseguir lo ingredientes, o si no pagarme para que los consiga. Es decir…

Alzó la cabeza pensativamente haciendo operaciones con los dedos en el aire.

'Dos galeones.

'Bien, ningún problema. ¿Para cuándo la tendrás?

'Ya te avisaré.

'Gracias.

Snape se giró y Nat bajó la mirada, pero no se le marcaba nada con esa túnica tan ancha. Aún así… puede que Hilary tuviese razón y Snape no fuera exactamente un tío bueno, pero daba un morbo…

Lily volvía con Dan de su clase de baile, vieron a Nat a lo lejos que hablaba con un fantasma. No intentaron saludarla, estaría demasiado lejos como para oírles.

'¿Qué tal con Patrick Thomas?

'Ni del todo mal, ni del todo bien.

'¿Es decir…?

'Que todavía no quiere follar.

Lily miró a Dan y murmuró "hombres".

'Gays o no, siempre pensáis en lo mismo.

'Es que tú todavía no lo has probado. Ya verás cuando alguien te desvirgine.

'A este paso…

'Podrías dejar que Potitos lo hiciera.

'Antes muerta.

Entonces se encontraron con Potitos que iba hacia ellos.

'Hola Dan.

'Hola James.

Lily miró al guapísimo Merodeador que le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada.

'¿Pensando en cosas frías? - Le susurró Dan cuando James hubo pasado.

'No.

Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda y pasaron a la sala común. La pelirroja vio a Remus que estaba leyendo un libro y a Sirius que hablaba con Tom (el ex de Nat) de quidditch. Tinny no estaba allí y Hilary al parecer tampoco, estarían con sus novios. Lily y Dan se separaron en las escaleras hacia sus respectivos cuartos. Y Sirius le hizo un gesto a Remus que alzó la vista de su libro.

'5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0 - en el mismo instante en el que Sirius llegó al cero se oyó un penetrante chillido. El mismo que se oyó en la casa de los gritos aquél día. Lo que tenía este grito era que era mucho más desgarrador. Toda la sala común se quedó en silencio y se pudo oír a los pájaros del bosque prohibido salir de allí volando.

Entonces llegó Lily con varios papeles en sus manos y la cara roja de ira:

'¿QUIÉN COÑO A ECHO ESTO?

Remus pudo ver los posters de la pelirroja rotos por la mitad y la cara de Heath Ledger con la mitad de su sonrisa.

'Voy a contar hasta 10, si nadie me dice quién a sido me las arreglaré para joderos a todos y a cada uno de vosotros.

Todos se miraron asustados.

'Y me refiero joderos haciendo que perdamos la copa de las casas o quizá quitándoos puntos por respirar… no sé vosotros veréis.

'Yo… sabes que te ayudaría… pero es que no tengo ni idea – dijo Christina, la chica que le encantaba a Hilary, ala que siempre estaba pintando.

'Encontraré pruebas… y cuando lo haga… nada y nadie podrá detenerme…

Se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras de caracol hasta su cuarto: las camas volcadas y las sábanas por los suelos, todos los dibujos y los pósters estaban en el suelo rotos, los baúles volcados y la ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, había incluso algunas prendas en el techo. Lily sacó la varita e intentó arreglar sus posters, pero fue en vano, habían hecho un conjuro para que después de destrozados no hubiera nada que hacer. Oyó un ruido tras ella, era Tinny.

'Nuestro… cuarto…

'Sí, alguien nos lo ha destrozado. Estoy intentando buscar pruebas.

Las dos fueron recogiendo a mano todo, tenían miedo que si lo hacían con varita las pruebas también desaparecieran.

'¡Un pelo! – dijo Tinny – es castaño y corto.

'Es demasiado corto para ser de Naty.

'Habrá que dárselo a alguien para saber de quién es con eso del A.D.N.

'Cariño… ¿no sabes que hoy en día hay un hechizo para eso?

'Pues no.

'_¡Rebellionem fovere adn!_

De la punta de la varita de Lily salió un humo de color amarillo que rodeó el pelo que sostenía su amiga en la palma de la mano. Segundos después el humo desapareció y de la varita salió un pequeño pergamino que indicaba quién era el dueño del pelo:

_REMUS LUPIN_

'Nat no va a estar contenta por esto.

'Otro pelo – Tinny se agachó y encontró uno rubio – este es de Hilary.

'Creo que está claro quienes han sido ¿verdad?

Entonces llegó Hilary bastante de mala leche.

'¿Y ahora que coño pasa aquí?

'Creemos que han sido los Merodeadores.

'Oh… perfecto, tengo un día… si es que no podría ser más perfecto.

'¿Qué te pasa?

Hilary se quedó donde estaba mirando fijamente un punto de la pared, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

'¡Hilary! – Tinny se acercó y la abrazó – No llores… ya nos vengaremos, Lily pensará en algo estupendo y todas nos reiremos de esto dentro de un tiempo.

'Si… no… lloro por… eso – dijo la rubia mientras trataba de no llorar – Adam y yo hemos discutido… bastante… fuertemente… y… quiere dejarme.

La chica volvió a llorar. Su llanto era incesante, mientras que Lily acariciaba el pelo de su amiga. Entonces llegó a última Urera, que estaba muy contenta.

'¿Qué pasa ¿Hil… nuestro cuarto?

'Merodeadores – dijo Tinny que también había empezado a llorar.

'¿Y Hilary?

'Adam – Lily fue a abrazar a Nat que al ser más alta que ella era como abrazar a un peluche – y mis posters…

Entonces Lily empezó a llorar mientras Nat no sabía qué hacer.

Dan entró unos minutos más tarde y se encontró con sus cuatro amigas llorando y su cuarto destrozado.

'No es para tanto, chicas…

'Mis posters… - Lily fue corriendo hacia su amigo y lloró en sus brazos.

'Adam lo quiere dejar con Hilary – aclaró Nat que era la que menos lloraba, sólo sollozaba un poco.

'¿Y Tinny y tú por qué lloráis?

'Nos lo han contagiado – dijo la castaña secándose las lágrimas.

'¿Cómo les ha sentado? – James se sentó en su cama y escuchó lo que los otros habían oído, y lo que Julian les había dicho – Así que acertamos pensando mal de las Ureras, sí que se lo habían dicho a la buitre.

'Pues sí, nos libramos gracias a Wormtail… menos mal que se le ocurrió una buena excusa…

Peter sonrió y se levantó.

'Bueno chicos, he quedado con una "amiga".

'Bueno Wormtail ¿cuándo nos vas a decir quién es tu amiga? Y… ¿qué haces con ella?

'No os lo puedo decir… quizá algún día lo descubráis… pero… bueno, que sepáis que estoy en buenas manos.

'¿Así que tienes novia y no nos lo dices?

'No es exactamente una novia… es una amiga que me hace favores, y no precisamente en el sentido que estáis entendiendo la frase.

Salió de la habitación dejando a sus amigos con ganas de investigar.

Peter Pettigrew se dirigía por los oscuros pasillos del castillo a la biblioteca. En ella se encontraban cuatro personas esparcidas por las mesas, en una de ellas estaba Patrick Thomas el amor de nuestro gay preferido, Peter pasó de largo y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la biblioteca. Allí se encontraban tres Slytherin: Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Black y Etain Goldsmith.

'Llegas tarde Pettigrew – le dijo la rubia.

'Lo siento me he entretenido con los chicos.

'¡Pues que no se vuelva a repetir! La última vez menos mal que llegué yo antes que tú a la cocina y les distraje, si no me llegan a ver allí contigo y sabrían que algo tramábamos, por que aunque podrían haber pensado que íbamos para echar un polvo, saben de sobra que la cocina no es un sitio muy erótico que digamos – Etain tenía un libro entre manos – Aquí está la información que necesitas, sólo me tienes que dar el dinero y yo te la haré fabricar. Son 3 galeones.

'¿Tres galeones por una sucia poción? – Peter sacó la cartera.

'Sí, pero si prefieres hacerla tú mismo… allá tú. La chica caerá rendida a tus pies. Mira lo pone aquí – Etain abrió el libro que tenía y empezó a leer – _FILTRO AMOROSO: Se debe echar en el baso o la comida de la persona a la que quiere enamorar. El efecto suele durar un día o dos. No se debe mezclar con polvos de encéfalo… _bla bla bla… aquí… _Los efectos secundarios pueden llegar a ser a veces bastante fuertes, sed de sexo, quita la vergüenza, pérdida de memoria… _¿qué me dices?

'Tomar los tres galeones – Peter le dio tres monedas de oro a Etain que se las guardó en el escote – lo que no entiendo es que hacen esos dos aquí.

'Nada, se estaban dando el lote aquí cuando llegué yo, y como es el único sitio donde no viene nadie, pues están esperando a que nos vayamos para seguir con lo suyo. Pero ahora que ya hemos concluido nuestro trato podemos irnos y dejarles disfrutar de un orgasmo.

Peter y Etain se alejaron de aquél rincón y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

'¿Por qué nos hemos sentado aquí? – el chico parecía confundido.

'Por que si no la gente se va a dar cuenta de que hemos venido sólo para algo que no tendríamos que haber venido y sentándonos aquí parece que hemos venido a por otra cosa aparte de lo que hemos venido. ¿Entiendes?

'No.

'Normal… Bueno… yo me voy, tú espera unos minutos y luego vete.

Etain le dio un beso en la mejilla a Peter y se fue.

Entretanto Patrick no había perdido ningún detalle.

El jueves 22 de octubre las chicas en su cuarto hablaban sobre una horrible venganza para los Merodeadores. ¿Qué les habían hecho?

'Yo propongo…

McGonagall no había castigado a nadie por destrozar el cuarto de las chicas ya que ellas no habían dicho nada. Querían vengarse de los Merodeadores a su manera y que McGonagall les castigara quería decir que ellas sabían que ellos habían sido, y eso dejaría a las Ureras en desventaja, ya que así tenían el factor sorpresa.

Q os ha parecido la broma de los merodeadores? Y la encantadore reacción de lily?

Creés que dan es justo con su novio xq todavía no quiere acerlo? O os parece normal?

¿qué opináis de la pareja adam y hilary? Lo van a dejar o se darán una última o otra portunidad?

Para qué creéis que quiere peter el filtro amoroso?

'Besos amores de fresa – dice hilary-rakel donde besos a todo el mundo Irati la mira desde una eskina.

'Lo que hay que ver en esta vida… qué rápido coje confis esta…


	8. Una canción para el perdón

Entra una chica rubia muy bien puesta, bien vestida, perfectamente peinada y sonriente.

'¡Hola público! Irati no va a poder estar aquí esta noche, así que seré yo "Hilary-Rakel" para las que no me habéis reconocido, la que presentaré el capi de hoy… y me acompañaré la timida de Tinny-Ane!

Entra una chica morena de piel en la sala va vestida con un pantalón vaquero y un vestido marrón por encima.

'¡Hola!

Las dos amigas se sientan en los sofás.

'Bueno, la verdad es que Irati no puede venir por que… se ha ido a hacer un masaje…

'No tardará en llegar… seguramente para el final del capi ya está de vuelta – añade Tinny-Ane.

'Bueno pero de todas formas, no vamos a cambiar el planning del día. Hoy toca presertar a Tinny-Ane. Pues es una chik tímida, que se ríe por todo y por nada… y que es rara no nos lo vamos a negar.

'Yo no soy rara! Tú eres rara.

'¡MENTIRA!

'Verdad…

'Pasamos a los reviews – voz en of

**Amsp14:** Pues la verdad es que lo del sly ese (heath) que le "gustaba" a lily se me ocurrió en un sin más y lo escribí, al parecer quedó bien…! La periodista esa no es rita… la verdad es que a rita ni la menciono en mi historia. Si te gustan nat y remus supongo que te gustarán este capi y el próximo. Un besazo!

**Blacklady**: me alegro de que te rieras con el capi… por que la verdad no me considero una muy buena cómica, así que me gusta que la gente me diga que se ha reido…! Gracias x leer!

**Blackiegirl**: me alegro que te gustara! Aquí tienes el siguiente capi!

**Caperucita Roja**: Hola wapa! Este nik tuyo me gusta más… es más gracioso. No es que el otro fuera feo, por que es original, pero oye! Este tiene su gracia! Mi madre también se llama rocío. Gracias x felicitarme! Pues la verdad me han regalado muchas tonterías… un masaje en marionaud (este es el que más me gusta… q relajación!), 3 libros y… 100 euros. Creo que nada más aunque mis amigas todavía no me han dado nada. Es costumbre ya, tardamos entre 4 y 8 meses en dar los regalos de cumpleaños. : )

**Samradcliffe:** la verdad no tengo pensado cuando lily declarará que está enamorada de james… por que al paso que va… todo a su tiempo. Tengo una idea de por qué se da cuenta que está locamente enamorada… pero queda mucho hasta que llegue a esa parte!

**NaTaLy:** Pues la verdad es que lily sí que se toma a mal lo de su querido poster, y se vengará… eso no lo dudes. Claro que también tiene que reemplazar el póster, ya verás cómo sufre el pobre dan por ello. Pues sí, el filtro moroso de peter es para hilary, por que la verdad… siendo prácticos, peter con hilary tiene las misma oportunidades que yo con brad pitt. Así que… el chico algo tiene que hacer, no? Y lo de adam y hilary se verá en próximos capis!

**Yuya:** Hola wapisima¿Qué tal tu madre? Espero que bien…! Pues sí los merodeadores también podrían haber hecho lo mismo en la mía. Aunque ahora que lo dices quizá vaya a recogerla un poco… NO HAGAS SELECTIVIDAD! Q yo kiero seguir leyendo tu ff! Dios… q injusta es la vida! Antes de que me vaya de vacaciones kiero una actualización, e? besos wapi y suerte estudiando!

**Ire**: q no te gusta d adam y hilary? Con lo booooonitoooo que es el amor… (o eso dicen…) un besito guapa!

**Synn**: hola amor! Pues sí, lo de peter es para ligarse a la urera. Gracias x leer! Y lo del blog he pensado que igual mejor no me hago uno… sí que me encanta contar mi vida, pero no me parece tan interesante como la tuya ni nada de eso… así que gracias x aberte ofrecido a ayudarme pero finalmente no. Besitos de chocolate!

**Nat:** ay q way! Me encantan las nuevas lectoras! Son casi las que más ánimos dan…! Y sobretodo gracias por decirme que te has reido con mi historia, por que sinceramente no me considero una buena cómica y me gusta que la gente me diga dónde se ha reido con mis historias por que eso me hace ilu! Creo que lo de nat y remus te va a encantar, lo que va a pasar en este capi y en los venideros, la lección de nat no tardará. Q pesadas todas! Heath es mío! Y SOLO MIOOOOOO! Bueno, pero en plan de confis recomiéndame tios buenos, que aunque les haya echado ojo iwal alguno se me escapa. Un besazo!

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Ay ija! Ya te daba por muerta! Menos mal que has dado señales de vida… y da iwal que no tengas tiempo pa leerlo. Con que me dejes un reviewcillo de vez en cuando me conformo. Gracias x las felicitaciones! Un besillo!

Como Tinny-Ane se ha picado me ha dejado a mí sola presentando el capi… haber si os gusta… es tan bonito – Hilary-Rakel parpadea como una enamorada.

**8. Una canción para el perdón**

Sábado 24 de octubre. Había partido de quidditch y todas las demás actividades extra-escolares estaban canceladas para poder asistir al partido. Y era el gran día para Lily y su venganza contra James. Hilary estaba nerviosa, había arreglado las cosas con Adam, es decir que habían decidido volver a darse una oportunidad. Lily, Dan y Tinny se sentaron en las gradas a la espera que empezara el partido. Podían ver desde sus asientos a Adam y a JC que estaban en el lado de Ravenclaw.

'_Bueno bueno…_ _en breves minutos comenzará el partido de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor_ – la comentarista, una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Stacey Green era de la edad de Dan, era una chica muy alegre y divertida y aunque no solía andar mucho con las Ureras sí que se llevaban bien aunque hablaran poco – _Bueno… y aquí entran los jugadores de Hufflepuff… ¡como capitán y bateador Martin Abbott! Como bateador Gregory Moon, como cazadoras Eleanor Branstone, Margaret y Summer Cauldwell, en el puesto de buscador Ryan Madley y finalmente como guardián Mark Spencer._

Se oyeron muchos gritos de apoyo y algunos de abucheo (por parte de los Slytherin) mientras que Stacey seguía presentando a los Gryffindor:

'_Y en el equipo de la casa de los leones tenemos a… James Potter como capitán y buscador, a Hilary Elliot, Natasha Norrington y a Marshall Jackson como buscadores, en el puesto de guardián el increíble Eduard Norton, y por último como bateadores Christina Smith y Chad Murray. ¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!_

Lily sacó su varita y espero a que todo el mundo comenzara a estar tan pendiente del juego que se les olvidara sus nombres, fue entonces cuando nuestra chica alzó la varita y murmuró:

'¡Cogitatio snitch!

El hechizo le llegó al pobre James de golpe en el pecho, lo que hizo que lo desestabilizara un poco, miró a su alrededor desconcertado y fue en ese momento cuando vio la snitch voló a gran velocidad pero cuando la iba a alcanzar desapareció. Repitió esta jugada varias veces lo que hacía que el ambiente se caldeara más.

'Finite incantatem– susurró Tinny

Las dos amigas se sonrieron.

'¿Bludgers? – preguntó la pelirroja.

'Adelante.

'¡Cogitatio bludgers!

Esta vez el hechizo de dio en la cabeza cuando estaba dado la vuelta, de repente se agachó y empezó a hacer cosas raras. Empezó a agachar la cabeza como si algo le persiguiera, y es que el hechizo que Lily le había mandado era para que James pensara que estaba cerca de la snitch y fuera detrás de ella, pero luego resultaba ser sólo una alucinación, y ahora había hecho lo mismo con una bludger, el hechizo hacía que James viera bludgers que se le acercaban para darle, y que él intentaba evitar.

'_¿Qué se supone que estará haciendo James Potter? – _Stacey Green estaba igual de intrigada que todos los espectadores_ – Quizá se haya adelantado antes de tiempo… pero antes me ha comentado que justo después de que acabe el partido quiere decir unas palabras. Y Brandston tiene la quaffle se dirige hacia Norton, va a marcar y… ¡Norton la para! Se la lanza a Elliot que se la lanza a Norrington y… ¡marca! 50 a 20 a favor de los leones. _

Entre tanto los otros tres Merodeadores estaban muy preocupados por su amigo que no dejaba de hacer bobadas.

'_¡Madley ha visto la snitch! Al parecer Potter anda muy despistado con sus propios fantasmas y sigue dando vueltas esquivando cosas invisibles, o quizá es que a nuestro fantástico chico se le ha olvidado volar… ¡Elliot se interpone entre la snitch y Madley con un fabuloso amago de Wronsky!_

'Lily ya está bien… creo que Potter ya ha hecho bastante el ridículo, deja que coja la snitch y que ganemos el partido – Dan parecía preocupado.

'No, quiero que sufra un poco más. Que se enfrente a sus miedos, si se dirige a una bludger todo recto y se da cuenta que no le hace daño se dará cuenta de que algo va mal e irá a por la snitch. Si es Gryffindor se supone que es valiente así que se enfrente a una quaffle – Lily parecía determinada a no levantar el conjuro.

'Lily… si perdemos JC y Adam estarán insoportables diciéndonos que somos unos patanes. ¡Libera a Potter o lo haré yo!

'¡NO! – Lily miró a su amiga y abrió la boca con el gesto de: "alta traición".

'_Y nos encontramos con el marcador 60 a 70 a favor de Hufflepuff. Si Potter no se da prisa en buscar la snitch el equipo de Gryffindor perderá el partido. Norrington tiene la quaffle un bludger se dirige hacia ella y Smith se la para con un fuerte golpe. _

'¡Está bien…! – Lily alzó su varita con desgana y el maleficio cesó – que conste que lo hago sólo por que no quiero que perdamos.

'_¡LA SNITCH! En medio del campo, Madley y Potter se dirigen hacia ella, al parecer el chico a recuperado la razón, están a dos metros de ella, si se inclinan un poco más la cogen… ¡Ha desaparecido!_

Pero aunque hubiera desaparecido James Potter descendió hasta el suelo y se bajó de la escoba. Hizo señas que nadie entendió y se sentó en el suelo. Se quitó la bota.

'Siempre lleva esas asquerosas botas mal atadas_ – _dijo Lily

Y de ella salió volando la snitch que el moreno atrapó cuando estuvo a la altura de sus ojos.

'_¡GANA GRYFFINDOR CON 210 CONTRA HUFFLEPUFF QUE TIENE 70!_

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir menos la casa de Gryffindor que chillaba de alegría por haber ganado.

'_¡CALMA¡CALMA! Os recuerdo que Potter tiene algo que decirnos _– Stacey Green espero a que todo el mundo se quedara en silencio pero al ver que no pidió ayuda a la profesora McGonagall que estaba a su lado.

'_¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Todo quedó en silencio y se pudo oír una mosca pasando cerca de los jugadores que habían descendido.

'_Ejem… bueno me gustaría pedirle perdón a una chica… por que cometí el tonto error de pensar que le gustaba un chico… LO SIENTO EVANS._

Todo el mundo miró a Lily que estaba roja, aunque nadie estaba seguro de si era por vergüenza o de ira.

I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing

(Me gustaría quedarme despierto, solo para oír tu respirar)

Watch you smile wile you are sleeping…while you far away and dreaming.

(Ver tu sonrisa mientras duermes… mientras tú estás lejos soñando)

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.

(Me podría pasar la vida en este dulce VENCIMIENTO)

I could stay lost in this moment forever.

(Me podría perder en este eterno momento)

Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure

(Todos los momentos que paso contigo los atesoro)

Don't wanna close my eyes; don't wanna fall asleep…

(No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido)

'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…

(Por que te echo de menos babe, y no quiero echar de menos algo…)

'Cause even when I dream of you,

(Por que aunque sueñe contigo,)

The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,

(El sueño más dulce nunca hará, yo seguiré echándote de menos babe)

And I don't want to miss a thing.

(No quiero echar de menos algo)

Lying close to you, feeling you're heart beating…

(Acostado junto a ti, sintiendo tu corazón latiendo)

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,

(Y estoy pensando en qué sueñas)

Wondering if it's me you're seeing.

(me pregunto si soy yo al que ves)

Then I kissed your eyes and thank God we're together.

(Luego beso tus ojos y gracias Dios estamos juntos)

I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever…

(Sólo quiero quedarme contigo este momento)

Forever and ever…

(Para siempre jamás)

Don't wanna close my eyes; don't wanna fall asleep…

(No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido)

'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…

(Por que te echo de menos babe, y no quiero echar de menos algo…)

'Cause even when I dream of you,

(Por que aunque sueñe contigo,)

The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,

(El sueño más dulce nunca hará, yo seguiré echándote de menos babe)

And I don't want to miss a thing.

(No quiero echar de menos algo)

And I don't wanna miss one smile…

(No quiero echar de menos una sonrisa)

I don't wanna miss one kiss…

(No quiero echar de menos un beso)

I just wanna be right here with you, just like this…

(Sólo quiero estar aquí contigo, como ahora…)

I just wanna hold you close…

(Sólo quiero tenerte cerca…)

Feel your heart so close too mine.

(Sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío)

And just wanna stay in this moment, for all the rest of time…

(Sólo quiero quedarme en este momento, para el resto del tiempo…)

Yeah… yeah… yeah…

Don't wanna close my eyes; don't wanna fall asleep…

(No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido)

'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…

(Por que te echo de menos babe, y no quiero echar de menos algo…)

'Cause even when I dream of you,

(Por que aunque sueñe contigo,)

The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,

(El sueño más dulce nunca hará, yo seguiré echándote de menos babe)

And I don't want to miss a thing.

(No quiero echar de menos algo)

I don't wanna close my eyes!

(¡No quiero cerrar mi ojos!)

Don't wanna fall asleep!

(¡No quiero quedarme dormido!)

'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing

(Por que te echo de menos babe, y no quiero echar de menos algo…)

'Cause even when I dream of you…the sweetest dream will never do…

(Por que aunque sueñe contigo… el sueño más dulce nunca hará…)

'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing

(Por que te echo de menos babe. Y no quiero echar de menos algo)

Lily se quedó donde estaba, agarró la banqueta en la que estaba sentada con fuerza y seguía roja mirando a James Potter que se había quedado de rodillas. La gente se giró y volvió a mirar a Lily y alguien gritó.

'¡MEJOR DEJARLES SOLOS!

Todo el mundo se levantó de golpe y echó a correr al castillo. En cuanto llegaron allí se asomaron a las ventanas que daban al campo y vieron como Lily bajaba las escaleras de las gradas.

'¿Qué me dices Evans¿Me perdonas lo de Heath?

Lily estaba a la altura de James que se había puesto de pie. Lily seguía roja y miraba el suelo.

'Bueno… te sigo odiando por cómo eres – alzó la vista y le dio un tortazo impresionante a James – pero te perdono lo de ese Slytherin y lo de haberme dejado en ridículo con esa canción.

Lily sonrió con su mejor sonrisa mientras James se llevaba la mano a la cara.

'¡Nos vemos Potter¡Un detalle por tu parte el haberme perdido perdón! – se giró e iba a irse cuando James la agarró por el brazo.

'¿Amigos? Paula me dijo que también tenía que bailar para que te gustara más.

'¿Paula¿Fue ella la que te ha enseñado esta canción? Tú y yo no somos amigos y no lo seremos. Cuando pase algún tiempo… en plan 10 o 20 años podré replanteármelo.

'¡Venga Evans!

'¡QUE NO COÑO! Suficiente voy a tener con las burlas de la canción de las narices…

'¡Dile que le quieres! – se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Hilary.

'Lo siento Potter… para… conseguir mi amistad hará falta más que eso.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al castillo con intención de matar a Hilary.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viernes por la noche las chicas hablaban en su dormitorio. Dan estaba con Patrick Thomas.

'Hay que vengarse de los Merodeadores… - dijo Lily que daba vueltas en su cuarto pasándose las manos por la cara - ¡y hay que vengarse ya! Hay que hacer algo doble, es decir que acaben castigados. Vamos a disfrutar con la broma y luego hagamos que ellos sean los que sufran las consecuencias…

'¿Qué propones? – Tinny tenía a Moony en brazos y le estaba haciendo mimitos.

'No lo sé, habría que putear a alguien que ellos odian… ¿Snape?

'¡NO! – gritaron Hilary y Nat a la vez, se miraron y sonrieron.

'¿Julian? – preguntó Tinny como si nada.

'No… tiene que ser un tío, si es chica… podrían encontrar pruebas contra nosotras… - Lily miró a Nat esperando que se quejara por que querían putear a su amiga Julian.

'¡LO TENGO! – dijo Hilary - ¡LOCKHART!

'Perfecto.

Las cuatro amigas se miraron y sonrieron de manera sádica.

'Y tengo algo perfecto para él… - Hilary sonreía como si fuera una niña tímida e indefensa.

Les contó a sus amigas lo que había pensado.

'Bien, bien… ¿cómo haremos para que sospechen de los Merodeadores? – preguntó Lily.

'Algo habrá que hacer para que discutan – Lily se levantó y se fue a mirar al espejo haber si el grano que le había salido y que nadie veía excepto ella había desaparecido.

'Y algo se nos ocurrirá – dijo Nat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era la mañana para ir a Hogsmade, 31 de octubre: Haloween.

Hilary ya se había vestido y maquillado, iba a bajar a desayunar, aquél día para ella era importante, había quedado con Adam… para hablar, es decir que iban a volver a empezar desde cero.

Nat estaba sola en el cuarto de las chicas poniéndose las bragas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se tiró encima de la cama y tiró de las cortinas para que nadie la viese.

'¡Adelante!

Oyó el ruido de la puerta y silencio.

'¿Quién es?

'E… soy Remus.

Se le paró el corazón. ¡Y ella en bragas¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?

'Espera… es que no estoy visible…

Sacó la cabeza de entre las cortinas. Y vio al guapísimo Remus que la miraba con sus dorados ojos.

'¿Me puedes pasar esos pantalones, por favor?

Había unos pantalones encima de la cama de Hilary de color verde oscuro que tenía pensado ponerse. Remus le pasó los pantalones.

'Sólo será un segundo – Nat intentaba ponerse el pantalón con la rapidez de superman pero no lo conseguía así que tuvo que calmarse - ¿Para qué has venido?

'Quería hablar contigo.

'Oh…

Se acabó de poner los pantalones y sacó su baúl de debajo de su cama para buscar un sujetador, cogió uno de color vaquero. Entonces abrió las cortinas y salió por el lado en el que estaba Remus, que vio a la Urera con unos pantalones anchos y un sujetador precioso, o eso le pareció a él. Quizá le gustara más lo que tapaba aquél sujetador pero de nada servía pensar en ello.

'¿Y bien? – Nat buscó una camiseta en el baúl de Tinny, le encantaba quitarles la ropa a sus amigas.

'E… era para saber si querías venir conmigo a Hogsmade, en plan cita.

Nat se quedó conmocionada y tuvo ganas de chillar de alegría, pero miró al chico a los ojos, que estaba jugando con su gata y sonrió.

'Me encantaría.

'Bueno, pues te espero en la entrada en media hora. ¿Te parece?

Perfecto – Nat no podía dejar de sonreír.

Lily y Tinny habían salido a correr. Cosa que Lily odiaba con toda su alma, pero al verse dos semanas sin su habitual clase de baile moderno quiso hacer algo radical. Lo que pasó fue que se pasó de radical y por eso estaba corriendo con Tinny que parecía una experta comparada con la pobre Lily que respiraba entrecortadamente. Después de media hora corriendo Lily decidió que para sufrir mejor hacía el amor con Potter. Y se fue para su casa a darse una buena ducha. En el camino hacia su cuarto se encontró con Remus.

'¿Qué haces aquí?

'Buenos días Evans. Venía de visitar tu cuarto y a tu amiga Natasha.

'Ya claro… - Lily intentó pulverizar a Remus con su mirada, pero como el chico seguía el entero e igual de guapo cuando llegó abajo de la escalera la pelirroja abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró a la pobre Naty trastornada.

La muchacha no pudo soportar el encanto del Merodeador y se encontraba bailando con Moony en brazos una extraña danza que por llamarla algo la llamaremos tango.

'Nat… ¿qué haces? – Lily tragó saliva asustada.

'Hoy es el día más feliz del mundo. Tengo una cita con Remus Lupin.

'Oh… ¡Felicidades!

'Gracias. Voy a desayunar – salió del cuarto y volvió segundos más tarde para dejar a la pobre Moony que parecía aterrorizada.

Lily subió a ducharse pensando en que pasaría el día de Haloween sola con Dan.

Tinny estaba dando su décima vuelta al castillo cuando se encontró con Black.

'Hola Bell¿qué haces?

La Urera tuvo ganas de contestarle cantando ópera, pero como ese tipo de comentarios eran los que solía contestar Lily y no ella sólo dijo:

'Ya ves, aquí corriendo.

'¿Y no vas a parar? – el moreno también se puso a correr junto a la chica.

'Sí, en cuatro minutos – la morena consultó su reloj.

'¿Qué tal?

'Bien.

'¿Qué tal con JC?

'Bien.

'¿Qué tal… sigues tocando el saxo?

'Sí. ¿Por qué me preguntas cosas estúpidas¿Qué quieres Black?

'Salir contigo. Me pareces una chica… - la miró de arriba abajo intentando encontrar un adjetivo adecuado – que no se puede echar a perder.

Tinny animoró el ritmo.

'Eso lo dices ahora que estoy con JC, cuando has tenido unos… 6 años para pedirme una cita, pero claro ahora que estoy ocupada… se siente, y de todas formas… no eres mi tipo.

'¿Qué no te gusta de mí? – Sirius empezaba a estar cansado de tener que correr, pero no quería que la chica se diera cuenta de ello. Él no iba a mostrarse débil.

'Todo – Tinny sonrió y aceleró el paso dejando a un Black cansado, aturdido, deprimido y sudoroso.

'¿Tan feo soy? – preguntó al vacío.

Qué os ha parecido Stacey Green? (la del partido de quidditch)

Qtal la broma de las ureras? Malilla? Perversa? O sin más?

Os ha gustado la canción de james? O a sido muy cursi? Y la reacción de lily?

¿Le veis futuro a la cita de Remus y Nat¿Son o no son monos?

¿Cómo puede NO GUSTARLE Black a Tinny?

'Bueno pues esto es todo, mil gracias x los16 reviews y un besazo a todas y hasta dentro de dos semanitas! – Irati lanza un beso al público.


	9. En hogsmade I

Entra Irati es escena, esta vez viene sola, ninguna urera la acompaña aunque falte por presentar una. (Nat-Idoia)

'Sé que en este capi tendría que estar Nat-Idoia a mi lado por que la tendría que presentar, pero es que tenía un partido de quidditch muy importante – se refiere a una carrera de atletismo, para que nos entendamos entre muggles – así que estoy yo aquí. Que soy lo mejor de lo mejor – sonrisa espectacular que no impresiona a nadie – como hoy no os veo muy parlanchines os voy a contar un cuento…

Saca de detrás del telón un librito de unas 14.265 páginas y mira a su público sonriente.

'Érase un vez… en un pueblo italiano, vivía una mujer en los alpes, junto a alemania.

Todos miran a la escritora con una ceja alzada.

'Está bien… demos paso a los reviews… si es que con vosotros, no valen ya ni las bromas!

**VeriBlackPotter: **Buf… lo que le queda a lily para dejar de estar a la defensiva… pues yo ya estoy escribiendo en kpi 17… y sólo no ha estado a la defensiba… digamos que un par de veces. Cosas de la edad, o del amor, se lo tendré que preguntar! Un beso!

**Blackiegirl: **Q vamos a dejar traumatizado a sirius! Esas cosas rehacen el carácter, gracias a cosas como ésta, ha conseguido ser más valiente en la vida. Jejeje, pero sí hay que admitir que Tinny es un poco dura. Un beso de chocolate!

**Caperucita Roja: **No le pienso hacer nada a Stacey Green, pero a partir de ahora será un poquito más importante. Bueno será más importante. Haber si te gusta ese personaje. Pues yo que tú dejaba de leer la contestación del review corriendo y me ponía a leer el kpi, que ya verás qué monos nat y sirius. Y Tinny? Pues yo tampoco la entiendo, pero la verdad es que bueno, ya sabes que Tinny está basada en una miga mía, pues a ella no le gusta sirius, dice que es feo. (no tiene buena imaginación y esas cosas, así que…) ella también está al tanto del fik, bueno realmente está viciada, y cuanto más escrito más le gusta sirius, así que ya veremos… un besazoooooo!

**Marce: **No entendi bien tu review… me dices: "que oso yo lo mato" pero no hay ningún oso en la historia que yo sepa… de todas formas gracias x el review! Ya me explicarás! Besos!

**Gerulita: **Pues… uy! Las chicas se enterarán de la apuesta tarde o temprano, por eso no te preocupes, bueno más bien se enterarán tarde, sobre el mes de mayo o junio, no lo he decidido. Besos loca!

**Fer-black: **Me encanta que te parezca chistoso el fik! Y gracias por leer, espero tu próximo review, e? Un besazo y haber si te gusta este capi!

**Nat**: No creo que abandone la historia, nunca lo he hecho. Y de todas formas, sí que puedo estar sin escribir un tiempo pero no pasa nada, por que de momento yo voy escribiendo en capi 17, así que por eso no te preocupes. Pues mira a Rodrigo Santoro no le conocía y en cuanto he leido tu review me he puesto a buscar fotos… ¡qué wapo es! Aunque su nariz no me gusta. Recomiendame más chicos, haber si no los conozko. Besososa!

**Kandelaski**: Holaaaa! Gracias x el review! Yo también llego a ser lily y me como a james besos, pero ella es una cabezota. (No sabe lo que se pierde! Más para nosotras) Entre remus y nat… bueno ya verás lo que pasa en los próximos capítulo, pero no es exactamente una historia con final rosa ni nada por el estilo… y al final… puede que acaben juntos o puede que no. Ya se verá! Para eso todavía queda muuuuucho muuuuuucho. Bueno y Tinny NO SE ESTÁ HACIENDO LA INTERESANTE. A ella no le gusta. Tinny… es tímida y esas cosas, black no es su tipo. No es su tipo para nada de nada de nada. Y tranquila que no abandonaré la historia, de todas formas tengo escrito hasta el capi 16, así que aunque esté sin escribir una temporada, tendrás bastantes capis todavía.

'Aquella mujer italiana tenía cuatro gatos, dos perros 57 gallinas, ocho co…

'Mejor demos paso al capi – corta de repente Stivena Spilgergana, la directora del fik.

**9. En Hogsmade I**

JC, Adam, Dan, Lily, Tinny y Hilary salían de los límites de Hogwarts.

'¿Qué es el budismo? – preguntó Dan de repente haciendo que los demás le miraran de manera extraña.

'Una religión, como el cristianismo – contestó JC.

'¿Y qué hacen? – volvió a preguntar Dan.

'No quieren nada. No les gusta nada, ni tienen sueños… - dijo Tinny.

'Entonces algo sí que quieren – siguió Dan.

'Que no. No quieren nada. ¿No has oído a Tinny? – preguntó JC asqueado.

'Haber… ¿qué quieren? – preguntó Lily a su vez.

'Quieren el no querer nada – contestó Dan sonriendo.

'¡Sí bueno! Haber si por decir eso vienen y te pegan una hostia – JC estaba empezando a estar un poco harto de su amigo gay.

'¡No, por que ellos no QUIEREN pegarle una hostia! – dijo Adam.

Todos se echaron a reír.

'Vamos a dejar de hablar de tantas chorradas haber si nos va a oír alguien – dijo Hilary para quien su popularidad era muy importante.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade cada uno se fue por su lado. Adam y Hilary se fueron a Madame Pudipié. Tinny y JC se fueron a casa de Tinny que vivía en una calle paralela a Las Tres Escobas. Y Lily y Dan se fueron a dar una vuelta aprovechando que en ese momento no llovía.

Nat y Remus estaban en las afueras de Hogsmade, cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, se habían sentado sobre unas rocas. Y hablaban de quidditch.

'Yo no tengo jugador preferido, me gustan muchos jugadores, no como a Lily que está obsesionada con Heath Ledger… ¡ni que le fuera a conocer!

'Si, ya me ha dicho James que metió la pata…

'Bueno y… ¿cómo así me has invitado a salir? – Nat era bastante directa con lo que refería a esas cosas.

'Pues… no sé¿por qué, no podría?

'Por que… no sé, lo podrías haber echo antes.

'O tú lo podrías haber hecho antes.

'También, pero a mí me daba vergüenza… - tendría que decirle a Snape que ya no quería la pócima… aunque si ya estaba hecha se la tendría que pagar.

'¿Y a mí no me da vergüenza invitarte?

'A… eso yo ya no sé…

'Fue Merodeadora la que me dio la pista.

'¿Quién?

'La gata.

'¿Cómo se os ocurre llamarla así? – Nat abrió los ojos.

'Vosotras la habéis llamado Moony… así que sin comentarios…

Se quedaron en silencio mientras los dos pensaban en los bien que tendría que besar el otro. Entonces Remus se giró hacia Nat que estaba mirando el riachuelo. La cogió por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos. El corazón de la chica empezó a latir a mil por hora. Él pareció oírlo por que sonrió y se acercó a ella. La besó, y Nat tuvo que reprimir el suspiro… ¡estaba besando a Remus Lupin¡El chico por el que llevaba loca un año!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

JC estaba nervioso, iba a conocer a los padres de su novia.

'Es aquí – dijo Tinny que estaba de los nervios. Nunca había presentado un novio a sus padres, siempre se reían de ella. No es que se rieran a malas, pero siempre le decían: "Ay nuestra pequeña que ya tiene novio". Y eso sólo era cuando se enteraban de que a Tinny le gustaba un chico. Y es que la hermana de la chica era muy cotilla y siempre leía las cartas que las Ureras le enviaban a su amiga y se enteraba de todos los cotilleos.

'¿En qué trabajan tus padres? – preguntó el chico.

'Mi madre es profesora de la escuela para jóvenes magos de Hogsmade, es decir les enseña a escribir, leer, matemáticas y poco más, vamos lo justo para poder entender todo al llegar a Hogwarts. Mi padre es el director del gimnasio de Hogsmade.

Tinny iba a llamar al timbre pero quitó la mano.

'Me da vergüenza presentarte, no es que me avergüence de ti, pero…

Entonces JC sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo alargó el brazo y llamó al timbre. Se oyeron unos pasos y una mujer abrió la puerta, tendría unos 40 años, el pelo castaño claro con mechas rubias y corto. Llevaba ropa de estar en casa y sonreía a su hija y a su amigo.

'¡Tritiny, cariño¿Qué tal estás? – la madre abrazó a su hija y le dio dos besos - ¿quién es este chico¿Un amigo tuyo?

'E… sí – Tinny no se atrevió a decirle que era su novio. De todas formas su madre seguro que ya lo sospecharía.

'Me llamo Justin Coast. Encantado de conocerla – JC le tendió la mano a la madre de su novia.

'Yo me llamo Josephine, pero todo el mundo me llama Jossi. Pasa Justin¿quieres algo? Tengo bollitos muggles que acabo de comprar.

'E… no gracias he desayunado hace poco.

La casa de Tinny era muy acogedora, la entrada desembocaba directamente en el salón, a la izquierda estaba la puerta de la cocina, y en la parte derecha había una escalera que subía al segundo piso, al final del salón había otra pieza que era el dormitorio de los padres de Tinny.

'¿Y Magdalen? – preguntó Tinny.

'En su cuarto - contestó su madre dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Tinny cogió a JC de la mano y subió al segundo piso. Había un amplio baño, junto a él un cuarto.

'¿Quién es Magdalen? – preguntó el chico, curioso.

'Mi hermana pequeña.

Tinny llamó a la puerta del cuarto que estaba medio abierta.

'¿Mag?

'¡Hola Tinny!

Magdalen estaba sentada en una silla enfrente de una mesa que estaba contra la pared, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a JC que estaba de la mano de Tinny, que al darse cuenta del detalle enseguida le soltó, quitó la sonrisa y miró a su curiosa hermana.

'¿Quién es? – Magdalen tenía un aire a su hermana, pero no se parecían mucho, tenían la misma nariz, pero ella era más alta que Tinny, y tenía el pelo ondulado al contrario del liso de su hermana.

'Un amigo – contestó Tinny.

'Sí, claro…

'Bueno Mag, nos vamos a mi cuarto.

'¡Haber qué hacéis! – Tinny cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras JC se reía.

'Tu hermana me cae bien. ¿Cuántos años tiene? Quizá mi hermano quiera… darle una oportunidad.

'Tiene 13 – Tinny abrió la puerta de su cuarto que estaba junto al de su hermana y enfrente del baño.

'¿13? Yo pensaba que tendría 15 pero… ¿no tendría que estar ya en tercer año de Hogwarts?

Tinny no contestó a la pregunta y cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras JC. Él admiró el cuarto de su novia, era morado y tenía bastantes fotos de ella con el resto de las Ureras, algunas hadas, y una pequeña fuente. De eso estaban llenas las repisas, aunque también había libros, diccionarios y unos tres posters. Uno de Heath Ledger, otro del equipo de quidditch de Italia y un último póster con una serie muggle muy famosa (por supuesto este último póster no se movía). Del techo colgaban algunas estrellas que brillaban y también tenía algunos cedes de vinilo.

'Siéntate – dijo la morena – te voy a contar una cosa que poca gente sabe y que no quiero que se entere nadie. Mi hermana no es una bruja normal, se podría decir… que tampoco es una bruja. Es squib.

'¿Squib? – JC abrió los ojos – Vaya… ¿Dumbledore no insistió en que fuera a Hogwarts?

'En realidad… mis padres se dieron cuenta de que era una squib al de pocos días de nacer y decidieron que por el bien de mi hermana no tenían que decirle a nadie que era una squib, en realidad mi hermana ni siquiera está registrada como bruja. Y como en su interior no hay magia… pues Dumbledore no sabe ni que existe. Por supuesto que él habría querido que ella fuera a Hogwarts y que estudiara las asignaturas en las que no hace falta utilizar la varita.

'¿No crees que eso sería mejor que tenerla encerrada en casa?

'¡No está encerrada en casa! Tiene amigas y amigos. Y ella entiende que en Hogwarts no estaría bien. ¿No crees que la gente se reiría de ella por ser squib?

'Eso sí es cierto…

La pareja se quedó en silencio… JC cogió a su novia en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

'Tranquila que no se lo diré a nadie, no soy quién para meterme en las decisiones de tu familia.

'Gracias.

Se oyó la puerta de la casa y la voz fuerte de un hombre.

'¡Mi padre! Ven te lo presento y luego nos vamos. ¿Te parece?

'Yo prefiero quedarme aquí y que me enseñes cosas de cuando eras pequeña, fotos, peluches y cosas de esas.

Tinny sonrió y abrió la puerta bajó las escaleras y le dio dos besos a su padre. JC bajó detrás de ella y vio a un hombre alto, fuerte y fornido con una sonrisa de bonachón. Llevaba gafas y sonreía a su hija, alzó la vista cuando JC estaba a la mitad de las escaleras.

'¿Y este muchacho?

'Un amigo – se oyó a la madre de Tinny decir desde la cocina.

'Me llamo Justin Coast.

'Yo soy el padre de Trinity – Tinny se llevó las manos a la cara… ¿por qué su padre decía lo que era evidente? – me llamo Michael.

'Encantado – se estrecharon las manos.

'Tienes un apretón de manos muy fuerte – dijo el señor Bell.

'Es que soy un hombre – dijo JC sonriendo.

'¿Subimos? – dijo Tinny exasperada.

'¡Un placer haberte conocido! – dijo Michael.

'¡Igualmente!

Tinny subió corriendo a su cuarto.

'¿Qué haces¿Por qué hablas así con mi padre?

'¿Cómo así?

'Así como lo has hecho.

'Tinny estás paranoica.

Ella sacó la varita he hizo que los álbumes de fotos que estaban en lo alto de la más alta estantería bajaran. Luego se los tiró a JC, que los esquivó de milagro.

'¿Qué he hecho? – dijo riéndose.

Tinny y él se sentaron en el suelo y abrieron el primer álbum, en el que Tinny sólo tenía una semana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adam y Hilary estaban sentados uno frente al otro, en ese bar que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba, pero que al pensar los dos que al otro le gustaba habían ido allí (N/A no sé si me explico…) habían ido a empezar allí desde cero, pero estaban bastante hartos el uno del otro, sí se querían pero últimamente se encontraban insoportables.

'¿Has acabado el trabajo de… Hilary qué miras?

La rubia estaba mirando por la ventana por donde acababa de pasar Snape.

'Nada – dijo automáticamente.

'Estabas mirando a ese Slytherin, estoy hasta un poco harto que no dejes de mirar a todos los chicos del colegio.

Hilary le miró sorprendida.

'¡No me mires con esa cara! He oído como hablan los chicos de ti. "Mira ahí va Elliot… menudo culo tiene… tiene que ser un polvazo…"

'¡No me jodas que estás celoso por que los chicos hablan de mí!

'No es sólo eso. Es que aunque no lo digas tú también hablas de ellos, les das esperanzas con tus sonrisas, con las miradas.

'¿Cómo? – en este punto de la situación Hilary se levantó y le tiró su café a Adam a la cara.

El negro se levantó completamente mojado de café y mirando a Hilary a los ojos le dijo:

'Mira Hilary, los dos hemos venido aquí para darnos una segunda oportunidad, pero… no creo que podamos seguir, nos queremos mucho… y nos apreciamos. Pero estamos en el punto ese en que o te unes o mueres.

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

'O que… a) lo dejamos, quizá dentro de un tiempo volvamos a salir pero lo dejamos. b) Cortamos y sólo quedamos cuando nos apetece sin ningún compromiso, sólo para… lo que queramos – Hilary estaba segura de que si elegía la b iba a salir todo muy mal, Adam y ella eran muy celosos – y por último la c) seguir saliendo juntos, pero salir de manera radical. Me refiera a estar mucho mucho muuuucho tiempo juntos, encerrarnos en algún sitio para poder hablar discutir y chillarnos todo lo que queramos. ¿Qué me dices?

Hilary sonrió tristemente. Se alejó de su novio y se giró.

'Lo tengo que pensar.

Salió de aquél local dejando a uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts en aquél salón de té, con un montón de parejas. Él salió de allí y se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas. Ella en cambio tomó la dirección contraria, tenía que pensar y el frío la ayudaría. Llegó al final de la calle y giró a la izquierda, entonces empezó a llover, no se molestó en correr, sabía que el maquillaje se le correría, que acabaría como para llenar un charco de agua, pero no iba a correr. ¿Qué hacer con Adam¿Darse otra oportunidad o… cortar para siempre? La lluvia empezó a ser más fuerte y se acabó convirtiendo en granizo, la rubia tuvo que correr a refugiarse a una especie de porche. (N/A y no penséis en un coche por que no era eso, me refiero a un soportal). Era algo así como… ¿podría ser eso una biblioteca¿En medio de la calle? Era realmente un sitio extraño, intentó acercarse a coger uno de los libros cuando se dio cuenta de que era cristal lo que impedía que aquellos libros se mojaran. Y aquello era algo así como una casa. Se quedó en aquél soportal esperando a que escampara hasta que oyó un ruido a su derecha. Se oía la voz de una persona… Hilary se asomó a ver quién estaba allí y vio que había una persona de espaldas con un perro. Supuso que era un hombre por los zapatos que llevaba, llevaba una especie de chaquetón que le protegía de la lluvia. Hilary se volvió al porche. Era realmente una cosa extraña, era como si hubieran quitado un trozo de una casa, hubieran puesto una columna uniendo la esquina y las otras dos paredes las hubieran puesto de cristal, se sentó en el suelo.

'Piensa Hilary, piensa. ¿Quieres a Adam? Sí – Hilary solía tener la manía de hablar bajito cuando algo la preocupaba, también lo hacía para pensar, es decir aclararse las ideas – pero no le soportas, la mejor opción sería la uno, pero tampoco… - la rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

'¿Quién anda ahí? – se oyó la voz de un joven.

Por la esquina por la que Hilary se había asomado apareció un perro, con su amo detrás. A Hilary que no le gustaban los gatos pero le encantaban los perros. Eran tan juguetones, y leales… Se puso de rodillas y rascó la parte de atrás de las orejas del perro.

'¡Bonito! Hay qué perro tan bonito. ¿Cómo te llamas guapo?

El perro por supuesto no contestó pero sí ladró lo que hizo que su dueño se riera y Hilary mirase para arriba para ver su cara. Se encontró con un chico de unos 18 o 19 años, sonriendo, el pelo castaño, larguillo, como por el cuello, luego se fijó en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de por qué llevaba perro: era ciego.

En cuanto se separaron de los demás Lily arrastró a Dan por todas las tiendas de deporte, librerías y revisterías de Hogsmade, tenía que encontrar alguna foto de Heath Ledger que poner en su cuarto.

Después de unas dos horas recorriendo todos los sitios habidos y por haber donde pudiera haber una simple foto de su amado jugador Dan y Lily fueron a las tres escobas. En la puerta estaban algunos alumnos de Hogwarts.

'¿Qué pasa Lily¿Todo bien?

'Sí. Como siempre – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

'Era para saber si te teníamos que cantar alguna canción…

Todos se empezaron a reír y Dan tuvo que agarrar a Lily para que no les soltara sus cuatro verdades y de paso les diera una paliza. Cuando llegaron todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, pero vieron a Patrizia sentada en una de ellas sola. Dan y Lily cogieron dos sillas y se sentaron con la italiana.

'Ciao bella! – dijo Lily.

'Hola chicos¿qué tal? – preguntó la morena.

'Aquí estamos descansando que Lily quería fotos de Heath Ledger y me ha hecho recorrer todo Hogsmade para buscarlas.

'¿Quién?

'Un jugador de quidditch. ¿No le conoces?

'Si le habría conocido no creo que te hubiera preguntado – dijo Lily.

'Era una pregunta retórica… - dijo Dan levantándose – Voy a por algo de beber… ¿qué queréis?

'Una cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Lily.

'Yo… un blue tropic.

Cuando Dan se fue para la barra Lily explicó a Patrizia quién era Heath Ledger, le enseñó las fotos, le dijo cuántos años tenía, dónde vivía, que no tenía novia, de dónde venía y cuándo era su cumple.

'Aquí están, invito yo.

'Gracias amor – dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla.

'Sí, gracias – Patrizia cogió el baso y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

'No te he contado Lily…

'¿Qué¿Coti?

'Bueno… no exactamente… es algo extraño… no sé.

Les contó a las chicas que Patrick le había contado sobre que vio a Prettigrew en la biblioteca, que le siguió y que aunque no pudo oír lo que decían había estado con Slytherins.

'Quizá quiera una poción – dijo Patrizia.

'¿Para qué?

'No lo sé, pero normalmente la gente acude a los Slytherin para pociones. Bueno aunque los Ravenclaw somos capaces de hacerlas solos, en todo caso encargamos alguna a un Slytherin por pereza a hacerlo… hablando del rey de roma…

Peter y sus dos amigos (recordar que Remus estaba con Nat) entraron en Las Tres Escobas. Y se pusieron al lado de la mesa de nuestros protagonistas que se acababa de liberar.

'Hola Evans – dijo James.

Lily se llevó las manos a la cara. Humillación pública: el idiota del colegio la saludaba.

'Bueno… hablemos de nuestro plan para vengarnos de los Merodeadores.

'¿Qué os han hecho pues? – preguntó Patrizia asombrada.

Lily le contó lo de su cuarto, en situaciones normales se habría enterado todo el colegio, pero al querer venganza no habían dicho nada.

'¡Qué cabrones!

'Bueno… ¿nos ayudarás a vengarnos?

'¡Claro que sí! Si hace falta también les digo a las de mi clase que nos ayuden.

'Bueno… pero sólo a las de confianza – Lily miró a los Merodeadores para ver qué hacían, bajó la voz y Dan y Patrizia se acercaron a ella para oír mejor, les contó lo que habían pensado y lo que Hilary había pensado hacerle a Lockhart.

'¡Creo que tengo una idea! Pero… necesitaré a una de las de mi clase… dejarme hacer a mí… ya veréis…

Ya sé que es un capi cortillo, pero yo os quiero mucho, no lo olvidéis, e?

'¿Qué os ha parecido la idea del ciego? No os preocupéis que no es malo. En el siguiente capi habrá más información sobre él.

'¿Creeis que Adam y Hilary van a cortar?

'¿Qué os ha parecido la familia de Tinny? (Q por cierto está basada en hechos reales. La familia, no la casa)


	10. En Hogsmade II

Se abre el telón y aparece una chica castaña con el pelo liso y alta. Lleva unos pantalones pirata y mira a su alrededor un poco perdida. Segundos más tarde aparece Irati en escena, con ropa de calle y con ojeras, lleva una coleta y el pelo revuelto, y no sonríe.

'¡Hola gentucilla! – dice Irati sonriendo cansada – tengo este aspecto por que estoy de exámenes y estoy más cansá de ellos q de otra cosa… bueno y como prometido hace cuatro siglos aquí tenéis a nat-idoia!

Todo el mundo aplaude y la chica alta de en medio de la escena mira hacia todos los lados algo confusa.

' ¿Dónde coño me has traído¿No íbamos a ir al zoo?

'Sí bonita, mañana.

'Zorra – dice nat-idoia por el comusira de la boca.

'La tenéis que perdonar que hace poco que lo ha dejado con el novio, bueno mejor dicho que el novio la ha dejado y tiene un humor muy variable, a veces le da por reír aunque nada tenga gracia – susurra irati al micrófono

'¿xq hablas bajito si te oigo iwal? – ya veis qué lista es nat-idoia, iwal d lista q en la realidad… (N/A no en serio es mazooooooooo lista) – bueno y ahora después de haber presentado a las otras ureras qué sueles hacer?

'Nada, hablar así un poco con la persona que presento…

'Oh… qué interesante – dice un poco aburrida – y nada más?

'Presento los reviews…

'¿te pagan bien? xq para la mierda de trabajo q aces… así cualkiera se hace rica…

'Pero bueno en este capi tengo que hablar de alguien un personaje nuevo. Garrett, el ciego. ¿habéis oído hablar alguna vez de la peli "en busca de la espada mágica"? es de la warner bross, pero es de dibus animados, los protas son una chica y un chico ciego, el chico ciego es garrett. Si os quedáis con la duda de ver pues mirar en el google, que seguro que aparece alguna foto suya. Y ahora… vamos a las contestaciones d reviews…

**Gerulita**: Me alegro que te guste el capi! Y sí yo también opino cmo tú Adam y Hilary deberían de cortar, y como yo soy la escritora, pues está claro… aunque pueden quedar como amigos o no. Ya verás! Besos loca!

**Moony sexy and Ginny hoshman:** Pues… oye lo de nat y remus si quieres sí que lo puedo hacer, y no te lo digo en bromas. Aunque… por tu nik tengo una duda, sois dos o eres una y en tal caso quién eres moony sexy o Ginny hoshman? Por que la verdad nat y remus… bueno ya verás lo que pasa en un futuro próximo y ya hablaremos de la idea, aunque falta bastante para que estés con él, unos… diez capítulos o así. Espero que te agrade la idea!

**Yess:** Me alegro que te guste, gracias por el review!

**Marie Ann**: Me alegro que te guste el fik! Besos!

**Marce**: Muchas gracias por la explicación! Jeje, bueno para otra vez ya sabré lo que quiere decir oso! Besos!

**Kandelaski**: Haber… ahora que escribo tu nik. De dnd lo as sacado? Bueno como ves la explicación del ciego la tienes ahí arriba, a mí personalmente es uno de los personajes animados que más me gusta! El personaje de Tinny creo que me parece el que más me pegaría en el mundo de Harry Potter, por que vive en Hogsmade, y Rowling nunca menciona a nadie que viva allí, y ya que estaba pues también quería que tuviera una hermana squib, por que en lo que se refiere a la familia creo que es algo importante y no sé, me aptecía metelo… Besos loca!

**Kittyen**: La apuesta es algo… para motibarlos, no quería ser mala, de todas formas james ya está loco por lily, sólo quería que hicieran parejas ideales (que por supuesto no va a pasar). Y es verdad que a remus no le gusta nat, pero bueno, sí que le parece mona, no legusta de apasionar para él es una chica sin más, pero… bueno le coje cariño, y… ya verás lo que pasa. : ) besos wapa!

**Drama Bitch:** Bueno, no estoy segura si vas a leer esto, por que si no te gustó mucho la historia… bueno de todas formas yo te contesto al review. Bueno y la historia de los merodeadores… sé que es poco original, cada escritora lo varía a su manera, pero en resumen todas se parecen mucho. Sé que no es original, pero por una vez no quería tener une idea genial, sólo quería que la gente leyera, estoy harta de escribir historias que son originales pero que poca gente lee. Así que gracias por tu review y por tu opinión con la que estoy de acuerdo, pero sé lo que quiero y por eso estoy escribiendo esta historia. Por otra parte no me ha gustado una cosa que escribiste y fue que era una imitación/plagio/copiado a "Arte de vengarte" y a "¿Y tú quién eres"? La segunda historia de ¿y tú…? No me la he leido, aunque ya que me lo has dicho supongo que me la leeré. Y la de arte de vengarte sí que me la he leido y me encanta, con ese sentido de humor… increíble! Y no considero para nada haber copiado a ADV. Como único punto en común creo que serían los gays, pero esa idea de un gay no la saqué de esa historia si no de la de "Vacaciones de Navidad" y desde que la leí quise escribir sobre un personaje gay. Y poco más por que si sigo te cuento mi vida. Un beso! Bueno, si quieres leer alguna de mis otras historias "normales" te recomiendo las otras, menos "Mi amor del bosque prohibido" que la escribí hace dos años y es un poco infantil, jejej : )

**Synn:** Ay que mona ella que espera q actualice! Pues actualizo cada dos semanas, y los findes, así que echa cuentas… yo también quiero ver la peli de orlando Bloom, que me gustan las históricas… aunque también quiero ver Star Wars, pero no tengo con kien ir a ver ninguna de las dos… así que creo que me quedaré sin verlas… en lo que respecta a hilary no es que vayan a cortar exactamente… aunque, bueno ya verás! Y lily no va a tocarle un pelo a gilderoy, igual se hace daño, aunque no fisicamente… besos wapa!

**Amsp14**: Haber si te gusta lo que le da lily a james en este capi! Tanto que dices que es mala! Entre nat y remus no todo van a ser rosas… ya verás! Adam mono¡Por supuesto! Luego claro, es un hombre así que puede que en este capi no te guste tanto como ahora mismo. Ya me dirás… me alegro que te guste! Un besazo!

**Sanka**: Hola wapa! Me alegro que te haya echo gracia la historia! Nat y remus… no tienen a los dioses de su parte, ya verás. Hoy he hablado con Ane-Tinny y se enfadado cuando le he dicho que en un review ponía que ella y JC no pegaban mucho. Pero tranquila le guste o no al final de la historia ella y JC ya no saldrán juntas. A mí también me gusta JC pero estoy segura que su vida sería más movidita si estuviera con Sirius… besos loca!

**Narmonis**: Ay que nik más way! D dónde viene? A la rata intentaré hacerla sufrir todo lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada, e? jejeje. Actualizo cada dos semanas, así que tranquila que de momento tengo escritos hasta el capi 16…

**iRe:** Hola wapisima! Ya te exaba de menos! Cómo no te gusta garrett (el ciego) cn lo mono que es? Bueno, de todas formas yo no he dicho que hilary y él vayan a salir. Nuestra rubia tiene todavía algún que otro plan… bueno no puedo decir nada! Besos de chocolate!

**10. En Hogsmade II**

Los Merodeadores en Las Tres Escobas discutían sobre la broma que les habían hecho a las Ureras.

'Lo raro es que no se lo han dicho a nadie… - decía Sirius.

'Y parece como que… Lily está más simpática que de costumbre… normalmente habría humillado a Gryffindor de tal manera que nadie habría ido a clase en varios días… pero no ha hecho nada – dijo James preocupado.

'Bueno… yo creo que no son tan inteligentes como creen ser – dijo Peter bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

'De todas formas da igual… no podemos hacer nada para leer su mente – Sirius parecía frustrado por que nadie se había enterado de que las Ureras habían sido las víctimas de una broma hecha por ellos. Poca gente sabía algo, y no sabían quién había sido.

Todos bebieron un trago a la vez, ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

'¿Y Moony¡Qué cabrón! Se nos ha adelantado a todos… seguramente ya la tendrá en el bote… sólo pone un poco más de su parte y ya la tiene en la cama… - dijo Sirius mirando a Lily - ¿vosotros ya tenéis planeado algo?

'Yo… sí. Ya veréis, pero en nada tengo a Hilary en el bote – añadió Peter muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

'Yo ya tengo a Lily más cerca… el otro día me dijo que en unos 20 años podríamos ser amigos…

Sus amigos le miraron y los tres rieron.

'Lo tuyo es amor, yo no voy detrás de una titi durante tres años en los que ella pasa de mí cosa mala ni para atrás. Pierdes el tiempo y sin resultados – dijo Sirius.

'Sí que lo harías si te enamoras de una. Estás tan loco por ella que a veces no quieres ni respirar para no contaminar su perfecto aire, no puedes dejar de mirarla intentando encontrarle un defecto, tienes que intentar que salga contigo por que si no sientes que tu mundo se va a derrumbar… y te derrumbarías sin ella (N/A ¿no sería precioso que un tío sintiera esto x mí? Weno o x vosotras…) – James había dicho todo esto mirando su botella.

Sus dos amigos le miraban apenados.

'Menos mal que has sido tú el que se ha enamorado y no nosotros – dijo Peter.

Entonces entraron Julian y su novio por la puerta, se fueron a la barra y la rubia miró de reojo a los Merodeadores y sonrió satisfecha al ver que la miraban.

'¿Esa eres tú? – JC tenía el último álbum de fotos de toda la casa en sus rodillas y miraba las fotos mientras Tinny aburrida estaba tumbada en su cama, alzó la cabeza para mirar quién era la de la foto que le preguntaba su novio.

'No, es mi hermana.

'Pues os parecéis mucho en esta foto… - JC pasó a la siguiente foto.

'¿Y si nos fuéramos? Estoy empezando a aburrirme de estar en casa.

'Bien… espérate a que acabe el álbum que me queda.

'Voy a hablar con mis padres haber qué me cuentan.

Tinny bajó las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres hablando de su hermana Magdalene. Ella se quedó pegada a la pared escuchando lo que decían:

'Pero quizás ya sea hora de que ella dé su opinión, Trinity está en Hogwarts y si alguien se mete con ella sabrá defenderla. O si no está Lily que es una chica con mucho genio, y a Lily le cae bien Magdalene.

'¿Y cómo haremos para que Magdalene entre a Hogwarts dos años más tarde¿Qué explicación damos¿Qué se nos olvidó que tenía que ir a Hogwarts¡Jossi por favor!

'Oh… ojalá todo fuera más sencillo… ¿y si fuéramos a hablar con Dumbledore? Él estoy seguro que la admitiría, y tardaría menos que la mayoría de los alumnos en hacer Hogwarts.

'No sé… no sé…

Tinny estuvo segura que su padre se acababa de sentar y pasaba su mano por su cara. Entonces oyó un ruido por las escaleras, sería JC. Sus padres se quedaron en silencio, y ella se alejó de la pared y se acercó a JC. Se puso el dedo sobre los labios y le hizo un gesto para que subiera arriba. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto y hubo cerrado la puerta le contó lo que había oído.

'Espero que hagan lo mejor para mi hermana…

'Seguro que sí – JC se sentó al lado de su novia – yo estoy aquí para todo lo que quieras… aunque las Ureras te apoyen en todo… yo soy tu novio.

Tinny sonrió con una débil sonrisa y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Justin.

Hilary se encontraba en la casa esa que tenía pared de cristal. Resultaba que era del ciego. Se llamaba Garrett. Tenía 19 años y trabajaba en Hogsmade, el perro se llamaba Fox. El joven había invitado a Hilary a tomar algo a su casa, ya que llovía mucho. Habían congeniado de maravilla, y Hilary le había acabado por contar sus problemas con Adam.

'Pues… yo creo que si os queréis… deberíais hablarlo, pasar tiempo juntos, haber qué tal os va. Yo por lo menos haría eso si tuviera novia… pero claro¿quién va a querer a un pobre y feo ciego como yo?

Hilary se quedó en silencio. Garrett no le parecía nada feo, es más le parecía muy guapo, muy inocente. Pero haber cómo le dices tú eso a alguien para levantarle la moral, que no era lo mismo decírselo a Lily que decírselo a un chico.

'Bueno… yo creo que me voy a tener que ir… ¿qué hora es?

''Las 17.00 – Garrett se levantó y cogió su varita. Con un simple hechizo guardó las tazas de té y las pastitas que había sacado. Acompañó a Hilary a la puerta - ¡Vuelve cuando quieras! Y ya me contarás qué tal con Adam.

'Te enviaré una lechuza.

Entonces llegó Fox y empezó a ladrar. Hilary se agachó y acarició al perro.

'Tranquilo guapo, no me iba a ir sin despedirme… - se levantó y miró a Garrett. Era extraño mirar a alguien que no supiera que le estabas mirando.

'¿Por qué me miras así?

Hilary se asustó.

'¿Cómo sabes que te estaba mirando?

'Por que estabas en silencio y Fox se ha ido, así que no podías estar mirándole a él.

'Oh… - se quedaron los dos en silencio – Bueno pues me voy, a ver si encuentro a mis amigos.

'¡Nos vemos!

Se quedaron los dos quietos sin saber si estrecharse la mano o darse dos besos. Entonces Hilary se acercó y le estrechó la mano. (N/A qué formal nuestra chica… cualkiera diría que tiene miedo de ser violada por un simple beso.) Garrett se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de su casa. Hilary se giró y tomó el camino hacia Las Tres Escobas. Ya no llovía, el cielo estaba gris con algunos claros. A lo lejos vio el cartel del bar al que se dirigía, pero en el último instante decidió no entrar, sus amigas la agobiarían a preguntas que no quería contestar, y hablarían de lo de siempre: los Merodeadores. Nat estaba loca por uno de ellos, siempre hablando de él, luego estaba Lily que aunque ella decía que odiaba a James estaba claro que no. Puede que hace algún tiempo ella le hubiera odiado, pero este año algo había cambiado en ella. Ya no le odiaba, oh… era una muy buena actriz, y puede que en el fondo sintiera mucho rencor hacia él… pero… no le odiaba. Y nunca le hubiera odiado si él nunca hubiera dicho esas dichosas palabras que le habían condenado para siempre. Luego estaba Tinny que aunque siempre presente siempre absorta en su mundo. Últimamente siempre pensando en JC. Hilary llegó a los pies de una colina y se sentó allí, dentro de poco volvería a Hogwarts, pero hasta entonces le apetecía descansar, nada más. Sólo descansar y pensar, sola sin nadie que la molestase.

Nat y Remus hacía bastante tiempo que habían llegado a Hogwarts, a eso de las tres se encontraban en el dormitorio de los Merodeadores. Habían corrido por todo el colegio hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, donde la señora Gorda les había dejado pasar después de decir la contraseña. Él la había cogido en brazos y ante la atenta mirada de algunos alumnos de primer y segundo y los dos gryffis que no dejaban de reír como borrachos (N/A que conste que no habían bebido, si les había venido la risa tonta es asunto suyo, no mío.) Remus subió a su habitación y de una patada abrió la puerta que Nat tuvo que arreglar para que no les vieran haciendo nada que no debieran hacer. El hombre-lobo besó su cuello, mientras ella le quitaba la túnica…

(N/A no me voy a adentrar más en lo que hicieron y dejaron de hacer, sólo os voy a decir que hicieron de todo menos eso…)

Nat estaba medio desnuda, llevaba puestos sólo sus calcetines, y estaba encima de la cama del Merodeador que había corrido las cortinas de su cama para "más intimidad". Se notaba que Natasha quería llegar hasta el final y puede que él también, pero no lo demostró. Se quedó en silencio, mirando lo guapa que era la Urera.

'¿Seguro que estás preparada? – preguntó él.

'No lo sé… Hilary dice que para esto no hay que estar preparada, es simplemente como tu primer beso, no hay que estar preparada, sólo pasa.

'No te he preguntado lo que dice Hilary, si no que lo que opinas tú.

Nat se quedó bastante tiempo en silencio, y Remus salió de la cama y le tiró su ropa a la chica para que se vistiera. Ella se marchó cabizbaja a su cuarto y allí empezó a llorar, mientras que Remus se sintió con ganas de arrancarse la piel, como si se estuviera transformando en hombre lobo, se metió al baño y de un puñetazo rompió el cristal.

A las 17.00 Patrizia se despidió de Dan y Lily, y se fue a hablar con una de sus amigas, a las que estaba segura que le interesaría reírse un rato: Stacey Green (N/A os suena el nombre? Es que era la comentarista del partido, así os voy refrescando la memoria, que con tanto nombre nuevo cualkiera se aclara!). La Ravenclaw se encontraba hablando con Julian y su adorable novio, que iba a clase de Patrizia y de Stacey.

'Hola – dijo la italiana acoplándose a la conversación.

Julian la miró con asco, luego se acordó de que había salido con Black y cambió su cara por una sonrisa.

'Hola Patrizia querida¿qué tal todo¿Sigues sin novio?

'Sí, sin novio, soltera y con ganas de fiesta – y de follarme a tu novio - ¿y vosotros dos qué tal¿Tan bien como siempre?

'Sí – dijo Julian dándole un beso a Lockhart en el cuello.

Se quedan los cuatro en silencio.

'Tengo que hablar contigo Stacey.

Las dos se apartan un poco de la pareja.

'Tú dirás.

'Las Ureras han sufrido un terrible accidente – le empezó a contar lo que había pasado con el cuarto de las chicas – y ellas han pensado hacer que Lockhart y un Merodeador discutan para que ellas disfruten con todo y ellos aparte de eso tengan un castigo, pero no tiene que ser tan sencillo como eso… ¿me explico?

'Sí. Ya sé exactamente qué podemos hacer…

Las dos volvieron con la parejita y Patrizia se quedó con ganas de saber qué le iban a hacer a su queridito. Ella lo que quería era que también la rubia sufriera y así… pues que se quedara ella con Lockhart.

'¿Y si volvemos al castillo? – le susurra Julian a Gilderoy al oído, pero bastante alto como para que las dos chicas los oyeran.

Patrizia que era una experta en joder las situaciones bonitas, gracias a Lily que era una verdadera experta a quien Nat le había enseñado, que aprendió de su hermana mayor, quien fue a una academia para aprender dijo:

'Pues bien¡vamos para Hogwarts! Que se empieza ha hacer tarde…

Sonrió a Stacey quien había pillado la indirecta y los cuatro de dirigieron al colegio. Cuando llegaron allí vieron en la entrada a Adam con algunos Ravenclaws, algún que otro Slytherin (como el hermano de JC, Angus) y dos Hufflepuff. Estaban hablando de algo que Adam les estaba contando y se reían.

Cuando Patrizia se había ido a hablar con Stacey, Lily y Dan se quedaron solos, y como los dos tenían sed Lily fue a por dos cervezas de mantequilla. En la barra Rosmerta le atendió y le dio las bebidas.

'Aquí tienes – por desgracia se había confundido, así que Lily llamó la atención del otro camarero para decirle que eran dos cervezas.

'¡Eh! – el chico se giró y Lily se quedó sin respiración, se le puso el coño pepsi cola y tuvo que respirar profundamente para no desmayarse.

'¿Qué querías? – dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

'Es que… - sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas – Rosmerta se ha confundido y me ha dado una cerveza de mantequilla y otra de turrón, y yo he pedido dos de mantequilla.

'Bueno, pues eso tiene fácil solución – dijo el barman mirando a Lily a los ojos. La Urera suspiró y sonrió embobada, aquellos ojos azules… parecía mirar el cielo en un día de verano. Tenía el pelo corto, y castaño claro – aquí tienes, guapa.

'Gracias.

'¡Hola Evans! – James se puso a su lado y pidió dos disparos (N/A es un tipo de chupito, no os vayáis a pensar que pidió dos balas o algo así) - ¿qué tal?

'Que me corro.

James se sorprendió tanto que abrió la boca y se le olvidó cerrarla y no era por lo que había dicho la pelirroja, si no por que le había hablado sin insultarle y sin un tono ácido ni cortante. Para cuando volvió en sí vio que la chica había dejado las dos cervezas en su mesa y volvía a la barra a pedir otra cosa dejando a un chico de pelo azul muy confundido.

'¡Eh! Perdona – Lily volvía a llamar al barman.

'Dime.

'¿Me puedes dar un cágate en las bragas?

El barman alzó una ceja y sonrió.

'Ahora mismo.

(N/A es otro chupito, es que en el bar al que yo voy cuando m aburro me pongo a leer los nombres de los chupitos¡y es q algunos son más divertidos! Ya voy a mirar de q stá exo y os digo).

'¡Hombre Potter! – Lily le mira como si no le hubiera visto - ¡cuánto tiempo! – le da dos besos. Lo que deja paralizado al chico.

''Lily… ¿estás bien?

Entonces llega Dan que sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

'Lily cariño, mejor nos vamos… - la coge por la cintura - ¿Qué la pasa? – le pregunta a James que mira con envidia como agarra a la chica que le vuelve loco.

'No sé, está en estado de shock, no recuerda bien yo creo… por que le he saludado y no me ha chillado. Y lo mejor de todo – se lleva la mano a las mejillas como si no se fuera a lavar la cara nunca más – me ha dado dos besos…

Entonces llegó el barman y Dan entendió todo, pagó por el cágate en las bragas y se largó de allí para desatontar a Lily. Aunque antes de salir de allí pudo oír claramente como unos Hufflepuff decían:

'¡Qué pena ya se va Evans! No vamos a poder cantarle la canción que habíamos planeado.

Dan apoyó a la chica contra la pared y le dio un suave golpecito en la cara, al ver que no reaccionaba tomó las mismas medidas que ella hubiera tomado: le dio un buen bofetón. La chica parpadeó y le iba a devolver el golpe cuando Dan que había previsto eso le agarró la muñeca y le dijo:

'Si te pone el hijo de una veela a mí no me metas en tus líos y encima yo creo que es…

'¡HIJO DE UNA VEELA! – abrió mucho los ojos y luego pegó un grito increíble, como de película de miedo - ¡LE HE DADO DOS BESOS A JAMES!

Dan puso los ojos en blanco.

'Anda vamos a Hogwarts y te lavas.

'No, no me voy a lavar, me voy a desinfectar… y… por dios… ¡qué chorvo! Esos tienen que estar prohibidos.

James volvió a su sitio después de haberse tomado el chupito, Peter se había ido, que había quedado con una amiga… y Sirius estaba algo borracho recordando momentos de cuando eran jóvenes. (N/A se entiende, más jóvenes que ahora.) Al de un rato James le dijo:

'Padfood, no te lo vas a creer, antes Evans me ha dado dos besos.

'Tienes razón no me lo creo… quizá debiéramos volver…

Los dos amigos emprendieron la vuelta con una rubia siguiéndoles por detrás oyendo todo lo que decían que desde luego tenía poco interés. Hasta que llegó a una parte, que fue cuando oyó la palabra noche, en la que los problemas con su novio dejaron de importarle. La noche encantaba a Hilary Elliot, quizá por que era cuando más se divertía, o cuando no tenía que estudiar.

'El viernes por la noche nos toca otra vez – dijo el de la izquierda, que por la voz era Sirius.

'Yo estoy muerto, así que tendremos que dormir mucho esta semana, empezando por esta noche – James se revolvió el pelo y miró hacia atrás. Se quedó paralizado al ver a Hilary a tan solo unos metros de ellos. A esa distancia le habría oído toda su conversación.

Hilary se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

'¿Qué tal la noche chicos? – siguió hacia adelante sin esperar respuesta.

Los otros dos se quedaron de piedra. Y se miraron inmóviles, ahora estaban seguros de que las Ureras sabían su íntimo secreto. Corrieron para reunirse con la chica, pero supusieron que ya habría entrado al castillo, en la entrada vieron a Adam.

'¡No me jodas que pensabas eso! – decía el negro.

'Pues sí… un año es mucho – decía otro.

'Y claro, es que en un año te haces el libro del kamasutra justo justo. Así que ya me diréis vosotros. No es ni guapa, tiene las piernas bastante arqueadas, los ojos muy separados, es muy delgada, demasiado bajita…

'Lo de bajita se puede cuestionar – dijo Peter.

Sirius y James se quedaron donde estaban, imposible ser vistos, e imposible ver a todo el grupo. Pero jurarían que esa era la voz de su amigo Wormtail. Y la otra la de Adam.

'¿Jordan no salía con Hilary? – preguntó Sirius bajito.

'Sí – contestó el chico con gafas en un susurro.

'¿Y soy yo, o la está poniendo a parir?

'No la está poniendo a parir, la está poniendo como si fuera un trozo de carne, me están entrando ganas de ir a darle una buena paliza a ese hijo de puta.

'¡Y el cabrón de Wormtail está allí para sacar tajada! Que él lo único que quiere es no perder la apuesta.

'Lo bueno de esa es que en la cama… no sabéis lo buena que es. Ni Afrodita, ni Venus llegaban tan lejos – seguía el chico.

'¿Afrodita y Venus no son la misma persona? – preguntó Angus.

'Ya me entendéis, era sólo para poner más énfasis.

'Oh…

Sirius y James salieron de donde estaban hartos de oír tantas gilipolleces y con unas enormes ganas de contárselo a Hilary. Cuando Adam les vio se quedó en silencio, pero los dos Merodeadores no dijeron nada, siguieron hacia delante. Peter les vio y les siguió.

'¡Os estaba esperando para que fuéramos juntos a la cama!

Los otros dos le miraron con cara de asco. Pero el gordo sólo siguió corriendo detrás de ellos. (N/A es que con las patitas cortas que tiene… no todos llegan a la velocidad de estos chicos fuertes y musculosos.) Cuando llegaron a la sala común subieron por el lado de las chicas, Sirius llamó a la puerta y Nat abrió, todavía con los ojos rojos.

'¿Sí?

'Estoooo… buscamos a Hilary.

'No está, todavía no ha llegado.

'¿QUÉ?

Los dos chicos se miraron asustados.

'Si no a llegado quiere decir que lo ha oído todo…

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y se encontraron con Hilary en la puerta de la señora Gorda, parecía… parecía Lily.

'¿Lo has oído?

'¿Oír en qué? – dijo apretando la mandíbula y pasando a la sala común.

'Lo ha oído – dijo Sirius al oído de su amigo.

La chica subió hasta su habitación y cuando estuvo allí se tiró a los brazos de Tinny que estaba allí leyendo una historia de Lily.

'¿Qué pasa cariño?

'Adam Jordan. Nadie se… se mete con… un… una Urera – dijo entre sollozos mientras su amiga le acariciaba el pelo.

'¿Qué pasa? – dijo Nat.

'Adam que le ha hecho algo.

Entonces Hilary entre sollozos les volvió a contar lo que había oído. Nat sonrió con superioridad.

'¿Quiere jugar contigo¡Pues juguemos con él!

¿Qué os a parecido el barman? En realidad existe, trabaja en un bar cerca de mi insti y como está tan bueno… tenía que decíroslo a todas..!

¿Cuánto de mal os ha parecido lo que ha hecho adam? Del uno al 10, teniendo en cuenta que el 10 es una crueldad intolerable¿Xq lo habrá exo? Como veis, la pareja va a cortar teníais razón… no tenían futuro…

'Bueno y después de estas preguntillas Nat-idoia y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta en mi nueva limusina y os mandamos un beso (N/A todo es mentira, en realidad se van a estudiar, que son una pakitas. Q digo son! Somos, que yo soy irati y tngo que estudiar…)


	11. Jugando con los hombres I

Aparece Irati en escena, esta vez sola… ya se han acabado las presentaciones de las ureras…

'hola lectoras mías¿qué tal los exámenes y demás cosas? Yo bien… menos lengua que no sé hcer comentarios de texto… lo demás bien… ¿qué contaros? Soy feliz! Que me he enamorado… (sé que exagero, pero es una forma de hablar… me está empezando a gustar un chico…) y bueno por eso y x los exámenes no estoy escribiendo mucho… más bien nada… por que la parte que me toca ahora en el fik, capítulo 17 para más información es triste… y como comprenderéis no estoy por la lavor de eso… así que habrá que esperar a que me rompan el corazón para seguir escribiendo… ya sabéis quién es garrett? Si keréis dejáis aki vuestra dire y os envío un dibujo suyo… y con esto ya suficiente por hoy, ya os diré qué tal mi corazón y demás cosas! Besitos locas!

**Moony sexy and Ginny hosman:** Bien, pues cuando tenga tiempo para seguir escribien, por que estoy de exámenes me encargaré de que te lies con remus… puede que novia novia no, pero sí que habrá algo ahí… y bueno ¿cómo quieres llamarte? Claro que al final triunfará el amor… así que tienes que tener claro que al final nat y él estarán juntos… bueno o intentaré que lo estén. Besos wapa!

**Kittyen:** Bueno remus… relamente sólo quería ser un caballero preguntándole a nat si staba lista, pero vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la chica… y luego claro se cabreó por que él quería haberlo echo pero… bueno que todo un buen chico…! Muchas gracias por el review! Besitos de chocolate!

**gerulita:** la venganza de hilary contra adam será dentro de unos capítulos… todavía tienen que idearlo todo… pero de todas formas… nuestra rubia es un poco radical en la venganza… ya verás! Sta otra wapa!

**Marce:** Pues… garrett a mí es un personaje que me encanta… y volverá a salir, pero falta bastante hasta que vuelva a aparecer! Besazos!

**Nat:** bueno… remus es todo un caballero… aunque depende de cómo lo mires, claro está. Pues pasará algún tiempo hasta que veramos la… "reacción" de nat. A mí me parece divertida… no sé a los de! Beso loka!

**Amsp14:** descendientes de veela? Donde vivo yo, creo que hay una plaga! Jeje besos wapa!

**Kandelaski**: Kieres un tío como el barman? Buf… pues te aviso que es una droga que yo le veo todos los días… y es una verdadera tortura… antes de llegar al bar donde él trabajo siempre me estoy arreglando el pelo para que me vea wapa, y fijo que a él ni le importa y menos se fija en eso! Pero dios qué ojos tiene!

**Narmonis**: uy ija! Yo actualizo cada dos semanas por que esto hace tiempo que lo tengo escrito. Ya voy por el capítulo 17… pero como estoy de exámenes hace un mes que no escribo… weno wapa, un beso!

**Dark satine Evans:** bien wapisima sin prisas! Lee trankila que los kpis aki te esperan, y suerte con los exámens!

**Sanke:** Trankila que ya tengo preparado un chico para hilary… desde hace muuuucho! Bueno nat y remus volverán en su debido momento… aunque para eso falta… lo suyo. Y no ija, son imaginaciones tuyas, james no está pensando que lily le va a querer por ese beso en la mejilla. Sólo a sido un beso de una chica bajo los efectos de un wapiiiiiisimo veela. Así que nada, habrá que intentarlo otra vez! Besos wapa!

**Synn:** Ya… la semana pasada estube leyendo algún que otro fik, y no me dejaron a mí tampoco dejar reviews… me ofendes… ¿cómo que no parecía yo? Jajajaja. ¿tantas palabrotitas utilizo? Bueno, así parece más real la historia… pues sí, m piro a usa, en dos semanitas! Y sigo sin tener familia! Vamos que cuando llegue tendré, pero que no me la han dado… bueno haber si te gusta este kpi!

**Drama Bitch:** Bueno… contestando a tu pregunta de si prefiero escribir algo mío y original o "copiar" algo ya escrito para hacerme más famosa… supongo que un poco de los dos. Primero escribiría las historias originiles, que no mucha gente lee, pero que son las bonitas, y luego escribiría una famosa y típica que la gente al pensar que esa historia es genial…pues leería las de! Y eso es precisamente lo que he hecho, aunque en un principio no era mi intención, es más, a mí ni me gustaban los merodeadores… Es verdad… ahora que lo dices, la primera parte de mi historia se parece a la de arte d vngarte. Supongo que lo ice inconscientemente, de esas ideas que te gustas y luego las utlizas sin kerer… Bueno y en lo de si escribiera un fik genial que luego la gente copiaría… pues no sé, supongo que estaría orgullosa de eso… y luego… no sé me sentiría violenta, por que no es plan de ir diciendo que "oye wapa! Nada que me has plagiado la idea, e?" así que no sé que aría. Y bueno con esto me despido… besitos!

**11. Jugando con los hombres**

Domingo, 7 de noviembre. Hilary les había contado a las chicas lo que había oído decir a los Merodeadores, y todas se pusieron a fantasear sobre qué animal sería cada uno.

'Si lo mejor al fin y al cabo va a ser preguntárselo a cada uno de ellos – dijo Tinny.

Nat la miró y sonrió tristemente, no había vuelto a hablar con Lupin después de aquello. No sabía por qué no había querido hacerlo, ni por qué si él quería hacerlo no lo habían hecho. Había llegado a la simple conclusión de que era demasiado caballero para ella.

'De todas formas, hoy es nuestro gran día, Stacey ha puesto nuestro plan en marcha – Lily sonrió y fue a sentarse a su escritorio, le había venido la inspiración, y cuando viene, viene.

Al otro lado del colegio, en un pasillo se podían oír las voces de dos personas hablando muy bajito. Pero es bien sabido que en Hogwarts, hasta las paredes escuchan.

'Julian… tenemos que hacer un trato. Digamos que… hago lo que quieras y a cambio no dices nuestro secreto.

'¿Secreto?

Sirius la miró con cara de "es obvio, nuestro secreto":

'Aaaa.. nuestro secreto – la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo estaba hablando, pero si tenía a Black, el chico más guapo de el colegio para hacer lo que ella quisiera durante unas horas podría mentir con eso, y muchísimas cosas más.

'No, no es tú secreto si no el nuestro, el de los Merodeadores.

'Sí, perdona es que me he confundido.

'Bien pues firma aquí…

El Merodeador le tendió un pluma para que firmara en un pergamino, la chica firmó y sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaron.

'Quiero que… - todas sus fantasías con un Merodeador se le pasaban por la cabeza – me hagas tuya – dijo simplemente.

Stacey desde luego había oído esta conversación. Ella era una de las chicas más influyentes de Hogwarts, siempre con la sonrisa en la cara, con ganas de fiesta y de conocer mundo, gente… era una de las mejores de su curso junto con Natasha y Tinny. Pero ella al contrario que las otras dos era realmente alguien que no podía vivir sin cotilleos, por eso había instalado en cada pared de Hogwarts un conjuro que la advertía de todo lo que se decía por el colegio. No era de la baja clase de cotilleos como los de Julian, que ella sí podría saberse muchos, pero los suyos eran los de baja categoría, los que corrían por Hogwarts. Que la asquerosa rubia y Blacky se dieran el lote delante de una de las paredes más famosas (por que todo el mundo se iba allí cuando eran amantes a hacer el amor) de allí, no era culpa suya y eso le venía de perlas, sólo que llamar la atención de Lockhart para que viera a su novia en pleno acto, y para eso necesitaba a una persona: Patrizia.

Patrizia llevaba a Gilderoy Lockhart de la mano, el chico se iba mirando en todos los espejos y reflejos que encontraba, y la italiana encontraba eso adorable.

'No entiendo qué me quieres enseñar…

'Pues… creo haber visto a tu novia hablando con Black, lo que me parece preocupante, por eso te traigo aquí, como eres tan… inteligente pues podrás hacer algo al respecto.

'Bueno, la verdad es que sí que soy inteligente…

Cuando acabó de formular la frase llegaron al pasillo en cuestión.

'Están al fondo del pasillo¿te acompaño o sabrás hacerlo solo?

Lockhart sacó pecho y sonriendo dijo:

'Soy un hombre, sabré hacerlo solo.

Patrizia sólo sonrió.

El rubio se encaminó por el pasillo mientras la italiana le miraba el culo (¿hay que aprovechar, no?) al final del pasillo podía a distinguir a dos personas. Por desgracia Julian le vio acercarse y bajándose la túnica se apartó de la pared y le hizo gestos a Sirius para que parara, pero él se había encariñado mucho con los pechos de la chica. Así que cuando oyó pasos (que eso fue cuando el rubio estaba a unos 10 metros) se apartó bruscamente.

'¡Hola cariño! – dijo Gilderoy acercándose.

'¡Hola amor! – la rubia le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que se fuera, que ya hablarían más tarde y le dio un beso a su novio.

'¿Qué hacías aquí con Black? – preguntó el rubio curioso.

De mientras Patrizia y Stacey esperaban que pronto surgiera una pelea, pero cuando vieron a Black bajar las escaleras mirándolas y sonriendo se miraron asustadas.

'¿Qué ha salido mal? – preguntó Patrizia.

'Que el estúpido e inepto Lockhart no les ha pillado.

'¿CÓMO? Pero eso no es posible… si… era… perfecto el plan… - la italiana se sentó en el suelo con la espalda en la pared – ahora ya no podré salir con mi niño… - se puso a llorar mientras su amiga la consolaba.

Entonces llegaron la pareja de rubios de la mano y la chica miró con odio a sus compañeras de casa. Estaba segura que ellas tenían algo que ver con que su bebé casi le pillara echando el polvo de su vida, que por cierto había dejado a medias. Se vengaría de aquellas dos estúpidas, se enterarían de quién era ella.

Y os preguntáis¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido Lockhart que no ha visto a su novia con un Merodeador dándose el lote?

_Flash Black_

'¿Qué haces aquí con Black? – preguntó el rubio curioso (N/A sí ya habéis leído esta frase arriba)

'Nada… estábamos hablando de… chicos.

Lockhart sonrió.

'Por un momento creí ver mal, pensé que te lo estabas tirando - el chico se empezó a reír, y ella también, aunque Julian lo hizo con una risita nerviosa - ¿y por qué hablabais de chicos¿Black también es gay?

'No… es que… un amigo suyo quiere salir conmigo y él venía a hacer de cupido…

'Si es que eres irresistible…

'Lo sé…

_Fin del Flash Back_

Tinny y Dan estaban en la sala de música cuando entró Hilary. Dan estaba cantando una canción de un cantante que le encantaba: Ronan Keating, mientras Tinny le acompañaba con el piano.

'Cause if tomorrow never comes

(Por que si el mañana nunca viene)

Will she know how much I loved her

(¿Sabrá ella cuánto la quiero?)

Did I tried it everyway

(Lo he intentado de todas las maneras)

To show everyday

(Mostrarlo todos los días)

That she's my only one

(Que ella es la única)

And if my time on earth were thru

(y si mi tiempo en el mundo fuera através)

And she must face this world without me

(Y tendría que afrontar este mundo sin mí)

Is the love I gave her in the past

(Es el amor que le di a ella en el pasado)

Gonna be enough to last

(Va a ser suficiente hasta el final)

If tomorrow never comes

(Si el mañana nunca llega)  
So tell that someone that you love

(Así que di a alguien cuánto le quieres)

just what you're talking of

if tomorrow never comes

(Si el mañana nunca viene)

Hilary miró a su amigo y aplaudió.

'¡Genial! Ya sabes, para tu primera gira… entradas gratis.

'Sí, se lo he dicho a mi secretaria – contestó el chico de pelo azul.

Tinny guardó las partituras y miró a Hilary con el ceño fruncido.

'¿Y tú… qué haces aquí¿No tenías entrenamiento?

'Buf… - contestó la rubia quitándole importancia con la mano – Es que no me apetece ver a Adam, y desde que no le hablo me sigue a todas partes donde sabe que voy a estar. Así que va a todos los entrenamientos, y como no le quiero ver… pues me salto yo los entrenamientos. James le ha prohibido venir, pero se esconde en las gradas y observa.

'Si quieres ya le rompo yo la cara – añadió el gay hinchando pecho.

'Claro, Dan, claro… - las dos chicas se miraron con cara de: "claro, Dan, claro. (N/A obvio, se miraron con esa cara, y eso dijeron)

Los tres amigos bajaron a la sala común. Donde Lily hablaba con Christina (N/A ya sabéis esa que juega con las chicas a quidditch, la hermana pequeña de Hilary que nunca tuvo.) Nat estaba hablando con Tom (su ex) mientras miraba a Remus que leía un libro y miraba a Nat. Sirius no estaba en la sala común y Peter estaba otra vez con sus "amigos". James se encontraba en su cuarto mirando el mapa del Merodeador. Lily estaba en la sala común. Veía su nombre… ¡qué nombre tan bonito! Tan perfecto, tan apropiado para ella… buscó a sus amigos, vio a Peter en la biblioteca sentado con Etain. Remus estaba en la torre y… ¿Sirius¿Dónde estaba? Abrió más el mapa, mostrando todos los pisos, subterráneos y demás cosas, se le quedó una cara de asco inmensa cuando vio dónde estaba: con Julian. Habían decidido que para que le chica callara la boca tendrían que hacerle un favor, el elegido para esa misión fue Sirius que al parecer estaba cumpliendo con ella. Miró su reloj, todavía eran las 7.30 podía ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Salió y miró a Remus haciéndole un gesto de que se iba y por un segundo le pareció creer que Lily le miraba, pero al mirarla comprobó que seguía hablando con Christina.

Stacey salió de la biblioteca, le había sentado muy mal no haber podido ayudar a las Ureras, y estaba poniendo todas sus dotes de artista cotilla para averiguar algo que la ayudara a salvar el plan de las chicas. ¡Y por fin dos días más tarde de fallar el plan le habían dado en bandeja la solución perfecta! Había estado sentada detrás de Peter y Etain y había oído toda su conversación, no era su intención pero… tenía que encontrar a alguna Urera para contarle todo lo que había averiguado. Después de estar un rato buscando se fue a su sala común que estaba vacía, bueno no, allí había una persona: Gilderoy Lockhart. No le veía pero le oía hablar.

'Así no… tengo que… ¡sería más sencillo con otro espejo!

'Lockhart… ¿qué haces? – el chico se llevó un susto de muerte y lo que tenía en la mano se le cayó al suelo. Por lo que el chico se puso a gatas a buscarlo - ¿se puede saber qué haces? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

'Es que… - sonrió triunfante por que al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba – uso lentillas (N/A no sé si en sus tiempos existían, pero en esta historia sí)

Stacey se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿El perfecto Gylderoy Lockhart con lentillas¡No podía ser! Entonces se acordó del plan fallido y entendió por qué no había visto a su novia con Black.

'¿Hace cuanto que las llevas? – preguntó suspicazmente y con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

'E… hoy es mi primer día. Es que verás se supone que tengo que usar gafas pero me desfavorecen… lo que no me gusta nada. Así que le he pedido a mis padres que me regalen unas. Y acaba de llegar la lechuza con el paquetito.

'Oh… gracias

La chica se dio la vuelta sonriendo. Su plan iba a las mil maravillas. Salió de su sala común para volver a intentar buscar a una Urera, entonces chocó con alguien.

'¡Stacey¡Mira por dónde vas!

'Hombre James… ¿Lily?

'No… - dijo la palabra como si se la estuviera deletreando a un extranjero, vamos que arrastrando mucho la vocal – yo soy James Potter, no Lily.

'No bobo¿dónde está Lily? Como tú siempre sabes donde está…

'¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? – dijo el chico pensando en su querido mapa.

'Nada. Llévame donde tu chica.

'No es mi chica.

'Sí claro… lo que tú digas…

Mientras se encaminaban a la torre de Gryffindor, Hilary y Nat perfeccionaban la venganza de la rubia contra su ex en el cuarto de las cuatro amigas.

'Entonces tú vienes conmigo a la reunión de premios anuales y prefectos. Al acabar yo me voy con… los justos. Tú te quedarás allí hasta el día siguiente. Y ya sabes dónde está la salida por si acaso – dijo Nat.

'Bien, perfecto. ¿Qué ropa me pongo? – dijo Hilary mirando en su baúl.

'Vete normal. Si vas… "rara" van a pensar que tramamos algo, y eso no es bueno.

En la sala común de Gryffindor un chico moreno de ojos marrones se acercaba a una adorable pelirroja.

'Perdona… ¿Lily? Stacey Green está afuera quiere hablar contigo.

'Bien, ya voy.

Le levantó y salió de la sala común donde Stacey la esperaba dando saltitos.

'Tengo un plan. Un magnífico plan, uno increíble, monumental, gigantesco…

'Corta el rollo. ¿De qué va?

'Estaba yo en la biblioteca cuando han entrado Pettigrew con Goldstain (N/A ya sabéis Etain, la sly) y se han puesto en una mesa delante de mí. Me he enterado de una cosa… que nos va a salvar el culo: al parecer el chico está enamorado de Hilary, ya que le va a poner un filtro amoroso mañana a la hora de la comida en el baso, lo único que tenemos que hacer, bueno mejor dicho que tenéis que hacer, es que Julian se siente con vosotros, en el sitio en el que supuestamente se tendría que sentar Hilary, lo que quiere decir que la guarra rubia beberá esa poción y se enamorará de Peter, ahí sacamos que Gilderoy odie a los Merodeadores por que ver mal dos veces como que no, y por otra parte Patrizia se podrá quedar con el chico este por una vez. ¿Qué te parece?

'Genial. Pero… hay algo que falla, aunque de eso me encargo yo. ¿Tu sala común queda cerca de la lechucería?

'No… pero a mí me pilla de camino – dijo Stacey jugando con su ondulado pelo.

'¡Pues vamos!

Cuando Lily Evans llegó a la lechucería cogió pergamino y pluma y escribió una breve nota:

_No estés tan seguro de lo que vistes en el pasillo_

Después de escribirla sonrió complacida por su lucidez, y cogió una lechuza y abrió la ventana para dejar volar hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw.

10 de noviembre a la hora de la comida, Lily le había dicho a Nat que invitara a Julian a comer con ellas, que al recibir la invitación se puso contentísima, ya que aunque no le gustara mucho la ironía ni la forma de contestar de Lily las demás le caían muy bien, y si Lily quería ser simpática podía ser la mejor chica del mundo.

'¡Hola chicas! – dijo la rubia sentándose con las Ureras.

'Espera Julian, siéntate en mi sitio – le dijo amablemente Hilary.

Los Merodeadores estaban cerca de ellas, a un metro o dos, y les pareció raro que se sentaran con Julian. El que se quedó bajo shock fue Peter que al ver que su plan iba a fallar se atragantó y Remus tuvo que darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda para que su amigo respirara. Las chicas empezaron a hablar animadamente de algo, chicos supongamos, mientras comían. Cuando Julian se llevó por primera vez la copa a la boca Peter la miraba con ansiedad. Cuando la comida acabó Julian no dio signos de estar enamorada de Peter, pero a los pocos minutos pegó un chillido, tipo tarzán y se abalanzó hacia la mesa. Cogió a Peter y empezó a besarle con ganas de más. Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio menos las Ureras, Patrizia, Stacey y Dan que empezaron a reír como posesas.

'¿Qué hace esta loca? – preguntó Sirius intentando separar a la rubia y a su amigo.

Entonces llegó el profesor Flitwich quien con un simple encantamiento separó a los dos adolescentes. Pero para desgracia del animago que se convertía en rata otra persona le atacó, y esta vez no fue por amor. Gilderoy Lockhart se abalanzó contra Peter dándole puñetazos, manotazos y agarrándole por el pelo.

'¡Hijo de puta¡Cabrón de mierda! – decía mientras le seguía pegando.

James y Sirius le cogieron por los hombros y le alejaron de su compañero.

'¡Soltarme cabrones¡¡¡Tú también te la follaste puto energúmeno! – le dijo el rubio a Sirius.

De mientras Julian seguía en el suelo sentada temblando como si tuviera frío, viendo todo lo que sucedía y teniendo en cuenta que salía con un chico guapo y acababa de besar o mejor dicho violar a la rata era normal estar en ese estado, parecía ser consciente de lo que había pasado, Lily se sentó en cuclillas al lado de la chica.

'¿Qué tal? – preguntó la pelirroja sonriente, pero lo que contestó la chica borró su sonrisa.

'Bua… - dijo como si hubiera estado consumiendo droga – no sabes lo bien que besa Peter…

La pelirroja se levantó de golpe y puso cara de asco.

'¡SEÑORES BLACK, POTTER, PETTYGREW Y LOCKHART, TENDRÁN NOTICIAS! – Flitwich se alejó de allí de mal humor.

Las chicas sonrieron son superioridad al ver que su plan había dado resultado. Ahora sólo tenían que decirles a los chicos que eran ellas las liantes de todo… o casi todo…

Q os parece lo mala persona q es julian?

Y la broma de las ureras?

Creéis que julian se lo merecía?

Hasta dentro de dos semanitaaaaaaas!


	12. Jugando con los hombres II

Aparece Iraty en escena con un pañuelo negro, vestida de negro, con un velo negro…

'Mis queridísimos lectores… siento decir que este es el último capi que publico… - todas las lectoras se llevan las manos a la cara, horrorizadas ante esta situación – estando en españa. Xq el lunes me voy a nueva york! – las lectoras respiran aliviadas… - bueno, pero estoy triste por que no voy a poder dejaros más capis… bueno yo lo voy a intntar y creo que sí que lo conseguiré, pero no estoy segura de poder contestar a reviews… así que cuando vuelva lo intentaré… aunque no prometo ná! Y bueno como último día os quería presentar a la chica de mi familia de Usa!

Entra una chica castaña clara sonriente, muy mona, con la tez muy lisa.

'Hi! Me llamo Sarah! Y hoy junto con Iraty voy a presentar este capi. Espero que os guste!

'Sólo quería presentárosla para que veáis que estoy en buenas manos (o eso espero) de todas formas os contaré, que sabéis que yo lo que es mi vida privada… la divulgo siempre!

**Ire:** Pues Potter está en el castigo por haberse "metido" en la pelea, ya que intentó que no mataran a sus amigos a besos y a palizas… bueno y las ureras querían decirles a los merodeadores que habían sido ellas para tener la gloria de verles sufrir por el castigo que por culpa d nuestras chicas les habían impuesto. No sé si me expliko! Besitos wapa!

**Nat:** Bueno de la venganza de adam se encargan nat (a quien se le ocurrió la idea) pero principalmente hilary que es la que se va a vengar y se lo va a restregar a su ex. Pero… hilary con garret… de momento… pues va a ser que no. Un besito!

**Kittyen:** pues lo que es nat/remus depués de… bueno ya verás. Nat/remus te tendrás que acostumbrar a que haya poco… así que un besazo y haber qué te parece este kpi!

**Amps14: **Lo que firmó julian es como un contrato que le impide revelar el secreto de las ureras. Algo así como lo que utilizó Hermione en el kinto libro para que nadie hablara de la armada de Dumbledore. Solo que esta vez de poco sirve por que julian realmente no sabe nada. Un abrazo!

**Kandelaski:** Holaaas! Sí bueno, a mí el kpi 11 tampoco me ha gustado mucho… es "soso". Haber si este te gusta un pokito más! Bueno y el nombre ureras… es el nombre de mi grupo de amigas. Hace 4 años empezamos a ir a la U (o pista de skate, como quieras llamarlo) y de ahí vino el nombre U y luego el sufijo –reras. Sí es raro, pero también único! Besos de xokolate!

**Eliiii**: la vdd has sido mi review 106 y no sé si es gay o no… lo pensaré. O mejor, haré una encuesta… haber qué sale!

**Vinnesa: **Holaaas! Bueno pues el otro día me aburría y me leí tu bio. ¡como me reí! (ahora piensas, si no hay nada divertido, pero oye a mí me hizo gracia… : ) bueno pues me alegro de q te gusta el kpi! y ya verás cmo se vngan hilary y nat de adam… besitos loka!

**Yuya:** me alegro q hayas acabado ya los exámenes! Y qtal las notas? Q has sacado de media en selectividad? Me alegro q tu madre esté ya bien y toooooodoooooooo eso que se dic. Bueno yo… me voy a NY… así que tampoco podré leer tu ff, hasta que vuelva…! Besos loca!

**Synn: **Bueno tu dire en el review no me aparecía, así que he decidido meter las fotos en las ureras. Lo voy a meter en el apartado de famosos (de todo). Ya me dirás, qué te parece, aunque te recomiendo que te veas la peli, que el pobre garrett no es muy fotogénico. Besitos de chocolate wapa!

**Narmonis**: me laegro q t gustara el kpi! bueno, la reacción de los merodeadores no se hará mucho esperar…

**Dark Satine Evans: **me alegro que hayas acabado con los exámenes (aunque yo después d akbar a vcs tngo demasiado tiempo libre y m siento idiota… x desgracia st año no tanto xq tngo que seguir studiando un poko…) a q curso vas? Weno x lo menos si te lo has currau tendrás un wen veranito! Un beso lokilla!

**Hermy:** me alero que te guste! Aquí tienes el nuevo capi!

'Espero que os divirtáis leyendo que Iraty me ha dicho que este capi le gusta bastante… y que le dejéis muchos reviews, x lo menos 25630 (va viva si piensa eso…) y un besito ya nos vemos! Bye!

**12. Jugando con los hombres II**

A las 16.00 Hilary y Nat se encontraban en el aula donde se iba a hacer la reunión de prefectos y premios anuales. La sala no era cuadrada, había esquinas de la sala que no veías depende de dónde te pusieras. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante de esa sala era que dependiendo de si fuera de día o de noche la sala tenía puerta o no. De día era una sala normal con puerta, pero de noche la puerta desaparecía, aunque sí que había una salida secreta, pero poca gente conocía su existencia. En la sala había muchos sofás en los que se sentaban los prefectos y premios anuales y una mesa en medio en la que depositaban sus tazas de té o papeles. También había un gran espejo empotrado en la pared de la izquierda. Las prefectas se solían ir a mirar allí antes de que comenzara la reunión, pero lo que poca gente sabía, y cuando digo poca me refiero a muy poca es que en realidad ese espejo no era un espejo normal. Al otro lado del espejo solía haber profesores observando a los alumnos, qué sucedía en las reuniones y sobre qué temas debatían. Todo aquél que hubiera sido premio anual alguna vez sabía que allí había profesores mirando, pero los profesores habían prohibido rebelar su existencia a los demás alumnos. Aunque por supuesto había excepciones, y Nat era una de ellas, ya que le había contado a Hilary que eso no era un espejo normal y corriente.

'¿Estás segura que funcionará, verdad? – decía la rubia tumbándose en un sofá.

'Si Adam sabe que tú vas a venir y de eso yo ya me he encargado hará lo que sea para venir… y como sabe que tú no querrás verle se lo dirá a JC quien se lo dirá al premio anual quien le dirá qué pasa con ese espejo. Si es bien sencillo, seguro que funciona.

'Vale… - Hilary respiró profundamente. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco. Si Nat decía que todo iba a ir de maravilla todo iría de maravilla.

La puerta se abrió y entraron algunos prefectos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, los cuales miraron curiosamente a Hilary, la prefecta de la casa Gryffindor era Christina que se acercó a la Urera para preguntarle qué hacía allí.

'Pues… vengo a ver qué pasa en las reuniones estas.

'No sabía que la gente que no fuera premio anual o prefecta pudiera venir – dijo Christina abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes.

'Pues… ahora ya sabes, lo que pasa es que nadie viene por que son mortalmente aburridas – dijo Natasha.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Snape entró con los prefectos de Slytherin. Hilary le miró y sonrió, él no le devolvió la sonrisa, simplemente bajó la vista y se sentó en un sillón.

'Chris cariño… ¿te puedes ir un momento? – preguntó Hilary – Si quieres vente mañana por la mañana y te hago unos peinados para que puedas ligarte a… ¿quién te gusta por cierto?

'Eduard Norton – dijo automáticamente la chica.

Hilary se mordió el labio inferior.

'Tú y yo hace mucho que no hablamos… me tienes que poner al día con los cotis.

'Bien, pues mañana me paso por vuestro cuarto – se alejó dejando a Nat y a Hilary susurrando.

'¿Y si no funciona el plan? Snape ni siquiera me ha mirado.

'Funcionará. Te recuerdo que todos los chicos de este colegio se mueren por estar contigo.

Hilary alzó los hombros, la verdad es que para el éxito que tenía entre los chicos no era una muchacha muy creída. Algo sí que era, pero con el paso de los años es irremediable que no te vuelvas algo creía, y Hilary había tenido suerte, no lo era mucho.

Unos diez minutos más tarde dio comienzo la reunión, Hilary se sentó entre Nat y Severus Snape. De vez en cuando miraba hacia el cristal, y una de las veces pudo jurar que había visto algo moverse, aunque eso era imposible, ya que se suponía que sólo era un cristal.

'¿CÓMO QUE LO DEJAMOS? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME AHORA? ¿Y ASÍ? ¿SIN MÁS? – Patrick Thomas chillaba a todo pulmón en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts. Dan estaba enfrente de él sin decir ni media palabra, esperando a que su EX NOVIO se desahogara - ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN HIJO DE PUTA? ¿SÓLO QUERÍAS FOLLAR CONMIGO Y DEJARME? ¡TE RECUERDO QUE LLEVÁBAMOS SALIENDO CASI 2 MESES! ¡Y ES LA RELACIÓN MÁS LARGA DE MI VIDA! – se quedó en silencio, fue entonces cuando Dan encontró oportuno intervenir.

'Mira, yo si quieres te presento a otros chicos gays… o bisexuales… y con esos puedes hacer tríos u orgías… estoy seguro que te van a…

'¡PERO QUÉ POCA VERGÜENZA! ¡ACABAS DE CORTAR CONMIGO Y YA QUIERES QUE ME LÍE CON OTROS!

'Mira Patrick… lo que pasa es que tengo mis dudas respecto a ti… - Patrick abrió la boca para contestarle – déjame hablar. Mira yo creo que tú no eres gay. Puede que seas bisexual, pero gay… lo que se dice gay… no lo eres. El otro día vi cómo le mirabas el culo a Lily, y cuando en la biblioteca estábamos el otro día haciendo un trabajo Hilary se quitó el jersey y tú te quedaste un buen rato mirándole las tetas – Patrick esta vez no replicó – aunque es verdad que el otro día también te vi mirarle el paquete a Adam Jordan y a mí siempre que puedes me lo estás mirando, así que Patrick tómatelo con calma. Pero eres o homo con problemas con las chicas o bisexual.

'Oh… pues… la verdad es que… puede que sí.

Se sentó en la hierba y Dan hizo lo mismo.

'¿Pero entonces no era por que en la cama soy malo?

Dan rió.

'No, no es por eso. Si quieres mañana te vienes con Lily y conmigo y te hacemos una lista de chicos y chicas con los que podrías salir… por que la verdad después de que la gente te viera conmigo tienes menos oportunidades con algunas personas. ¿Qué te parece?

'Bien… pero yo de momento no quiero novios o novias, que tengo que superar nuestra ruptura.

'Oh… ¿te gustaba mucho?

'Bueno… pensaba irme a Holanda a casarme contigo… - Patrick tragó saliva.

Dan le dio un abrazo y un beso en el pelo.

'Nunca pienses que una relación va a salir bien por que cuando sale mal te hundes en cambio si sale bien te llevas una alegría ya que no era lo que tú pensabas.

'Gracias – Patrick se acercó al chico de pelo azul y le besó, por última vez.

'¡Jo! Ha sido súper bonito… - Lily salió de detrás de un árbol.

'¡LILY! – dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

'¿Qué pasa? Yo estaba pensando cuando os he visto y me iba a acercar pero Patrick empezó a chillar y ya no me hizo falta acercarme para oír lo que decíais.

'La curiosidad mató al gato – dijo Patrick levantándose.

'Sí, pero no a la gata – Lily sonrió y se acercó más a los chicos - ¿vamos a buscar a Tinny?

'¡Vamos!

Fueron a buscar a su amiga a la sala de música donde estaba dando su primera clase de guitarra eléctrica. Al subir las escaleras Patrick se fue por la izquierda a su sala común. Dan llamó a la puerta y vio a Tinny guardando su guitarra en el estuche.

'¿Qué tal la primera clase? – preguntó Dan.

'¡GENIAL! – dijo la chica dando saltitos.

'¡Tengo coti! – dijo Lily entrando tras el chico.

'¿Qué? – preguntó Tinny.

'El guarro de Dan ha cortado con Patrick Thomas… y encima ni siquiera nos dijo que iba a cortar.

'Es que si lo habría dicho os habríais puesto paranoicas, con eso de que es bisexual.

'¿ES BISEXUAL? – preguntó asombrada Tinny.

Salieron de la sala común mientras Dan les contaba todo, con todos los detalles.

'Pues yo pensaba que era por que no te gustaba cómo era en la cama – dijo Tinny

'¡Otra! ¿Qué tenéis todos con que es eso?

'No sé… es que a mí me dijiste que estabas un poco harto de él por que no quería acostarse contigo.

'Bueno… pues no era eso. ¿Cambiamos de tema? – dijo el chico que pasando por un reflejo aprovechó para mirar qué tal estaba.

'¿De qué nos vamos a disfrazar en carnaval? – preguntó Lily intentando alisarse un poco el pelo con los dedos.

'De… ¿vaqueras? – preguntó Dan. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza - ¿duendes?

'…

'¿Brujas? – preguntó Lily.

'a-ja-ja – dijeron Tinny y Dan a la vez.

'E… ¿esquimales? ¿mariquitas? ¿arbustos? ¿cupidos? ¿diosas? ¿Dumbledore?

'No. No. No. Puede. Me gusta más. Está muy visto – dijo Dan contestando a cada pregunta.

'A mí la que más me gusta es cupido – dijo Lily.

Llegaron a su sala común y se sentaron en una de las mesas para empezar a hacer sus deberes. Unos minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron los Merodeadores.

'No tío, si se la pasas la quaffle así puedes dislocarte un brazo, por que mira – hizo el gesto con su brazo – al tenerlo en esta postura con facilidad se te tuerce – decía Sirius. Entonces vio a Tinny mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Él sonrió y ella se dio la vuelta.

'¿Lo llevas mal que no te haga caso? – le dijo su mejor amigo al oído.

'No es que no me haga caso, es que le gusta más su novio, pero tranquilo que no perderé la apuesta.

Peter se fue a su habitación junto con Remus, Sirius y James se pusieron frente a las chicas que se miraron fugazmente y siguieron a lo suyo.

'Hola chicas – dijo Sirius sacando sus apuntes de pociones.

'Hola – contestó Tinny.

Lily seguía repasando sus apuntes de runas antiguas. Solía empezar a estudiar mucho antes del examen, aunque este año al tener los EXATASIS pues cada fin de semana repasaba todo lo que había dado durante la semana para que luego se le hiciera menos pesado estudiar.

'¿Qué tal con JC? – vuelve a soltar Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa, Lily vuelve a levantar la vista y mira a Tinny y a Sirius alternativamente.

'Como siempre – contestó la morena.

'¿Eso es que estáis bien o mal?

Lily volvió a mirar a sus apuntes aunque no antes de darse cuenta de que James no la estaba mirando. Se tapó los oídos con las manos respiró hondo y siguió leyendo.

A estas alturas Hilary estaba segurísima de que Adam estaba al otro lado del espejo, la reunión ya había acabado y los premios anuales se habían quedado para debatir otro asunto que no era de la incumbencia de los prefectos que contentos con eso se habían ido hacía un rato. La rubia estaba algo desesperada con Snape, su meta era conquistarle para que Adam se diera cuenta de que ya pasaba de él, y teniendo en cuenta que todavía no habían cortado pues se pondría muy celoso. Pero por mucho que hubiera hecho el truco de la mini-falda, el del pestañeo, el del escote y el del acercamiento, parecía que Snape pasaba completamente de ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? La reunión acabaría en uno o dos minutos. Al parecer Natasha también se había dado cuenta y intentaba hablar más despacio que normalmente para que la reunión se alargara, pero eso sólo le daba pinta de rara y de un poco idiota.

'Y… creo… que… después, no… perdón… después de esto… - tomó aire – damos la… ejem… reunión… hum… por finalizada… ¿no?

Todos se levantaron y Hilary viendo que todo su plan se iba a la mierda agarró a Snape del brazo.

'¿Puedo hablar contigo? – viendo que todos se giraban a mirarlos con curiosidad, añadió – Tengo un problema con uno de tu casa.

Estaba claro que Snape le iba a contestar que si tenía algún problema tenía que hablar con el jefe de su casa y no con él pero vio en la mirada del premio anual de Hufflepuff envidia, y nunca había visto que nadie le tuviera envidia, así aunque sólo fuera para joder a un "compañero" se quedó callado y sonrió a Hilary, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta y miró a Snape y se mordió el labio inferior.

'Bueno… es que verás tengo un problema… contigo.

Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Como a Hilary no se le ocurría nada se acercó al moreno y le besó. Tuvo miedo que Snape se apartara y le chillara "guarra" o alguna cosa de esas, pero el chico se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera movió la lengua. Hilary se apartó desconcertada, y lo volvió a intentar besándole el cuello, entonces al parecer reaccionó y agarrando a la delgada chica por la barbilla la besó. Después de todo… Snape no besaba tan mal… ¿o sí? Ni comparación con los besos de Adam… con sus labios y abrazos, pero desde luego… Snape no besaba mal. Al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en Adam se cabreó más lo que provocó que quisiese ir más allá de unos besos, cosa que tampoco es que tuviera prevista. Empezó a quitarle la túnica a Snape, que volvió a quedarse en un tipo de shock, pero que a los pocos segundos reaccionó, y empezó a quitársela a ella. Snape hizo que Hilary subiera sobre él y besó apasionadamente todo su cuerpo. Empezó a quitarle la camiseta suavemente y como ella no era menos, también se la quitó. Hilary sonrió. ¿Y si él era virgen? Hilary nunca lo había hecho con un virgen, aunque no por que no hubiera querido, siempre había querido poder enseñar a alguien el arte de hacer el amor. El Slytherin le intentó quitar el sujetador con los dientes y al ver que no lo conseguía, se lo quitó con las manos. La rubia mordisqueó sus pezones, como le solía hacer a Adam. "¡El muy hijo de puta! Seguro que está al otro lado del espejo" pensó Hilary.

Moony se subió sobre las rodillas de la desesperada de Lily, Black no dejaba de hablar y no la dejaba releer sus apuntes, al parecer Tinny no se había dado cuenta que algunas querían estudiar. ¿Qué hacer ahora? La sala común era de todo el mundo, no podía ir diciendo a todo el mundo que se callara, y menos a Black que simplemente por joderla hablaría hasta con el mismísimo Voldemort. Cuando estaba a punto de darle un buen pellizco a Tinny para que fuera a hablar con Sirius Black a otra parte alguien se le adelantó.

'¿Podéis hablar más bajo? Es que estoy intentando concentrarme… - James miró a Sirius con mirada de angelito lo que provocó que Tinny se pusiera un poco a tartamudear.

'Oh… lo-lo siento James… no me había da-dado cuento que… - recogió sus cosas precipitadamente mirando con apuro al chico y a su amiga Lily – queríais estudiar… voy voy al… cuarto. Lo-lo siento.

Lily miró divertida a su amiga… ¡la buena de Tinny! Y miró sorprendida a James, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que el chico que estaba enfrente de ella podría estar estudiando, pensaba que estaba leyendo alguna revista de quidditch o alguna porno, como suelen mirar los chicos. Pero no, estaba estudiando. James levantó la vista y vio a Lily mirándolo sonrió y ella también, medio mili segundo más tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y quiso suicidarse. ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? Pensó la pelirroja. De la furia por haber sucumbido a los encantos de un Merodeador se clavó las uñas en la palma de su mano. Y no es que Lily tuviera las uñas cortas precisamente, nunca en su vida se las había mordido, no como al contrario de las demás Ureras. Lily tenía las manos muy suaves y las uñas bien limadas, a veces incluso demasiado largas, pero se sentía más segura así. A veces se iba con Dan a hacerse la manicura francesa, pero eso ocurría pocas veces. Lily estaba obsesionada con sus uñas, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su cuerpo, y se solía fijar mucho en las uñas de los demás, lo que a veces sacaba un poco de quicio a las demás chicas. Hilary en cambio se mordía las uñas, al igual que Tinny, pero esta última menos, ya que su padre y ella habían hecho un trato, por cada uña que no se mordiese un STIKLE más que le añadía a su paga. Nat en cambio no se mordía mucho las uñas, un poco sí, pero no mucho, en cambio lo que le salían a esta última eran padrastros, que Lily había intentado quitar por todos los medios.

'¿Qué, estudiando? – Nat acababa de llegar de su reunión de premios anuales.

'Sí, eso intento – añadió la pelirroja mirando a la recién llegada inquisidoramente para ver si su plan había funcionado o no.

'Todo según planeado.

'¿Planeado el qué? – Sirius había tenido la antena puesta.

'Sobre como poder matarte.

'Uh… eso sí que da miedo… - puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho y las movió como si tuviera parkinson (N/A no sé si me explico…)

Nat le miró como si fuera un niño de cinco años al que todavía hay que educar.

'¿Te vienes para el cuarto, Lily?

'E… no… sí.

James y Sirius miraron a Lily, al contrario de Nat que no se había dado cuenta, los chicos habían notado un perfecto no, cambiado rápidamente por un sí. ¡Quizás es que quiera estar más conmigo! Pensó James esperanzado. ¡Quizás la loca esta quiera meter más horas de estudio! Pensó Sirius a su vez.

Pero ni el uno ni el otro habían acertado, bueno sí, uno había acertado, pero no os voy a decir quién, pero realmente había querido volver a su cuarto por que acababa de ver bajar a Remus por las escaleras que se dirigía hacia ellos, y por miedo que a Nat le entrara una crisis de vuelta a llorar o algo parecido se la llevó de allí, aunque fue demasiado tarde, Nat ya había visto al chico de sus sueños.

'¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó él cogiéndola de la mano.

'¡Vámonos Moony, que aquí estorbamos! – Lily cogió a la gata en brazos.

'¿De qué quieres hablar? – A Nat le brillaban los ojos como hacía días que no le brillaban.

'De… nosotros.

'¿Por que hay un vosotros? – preguntó Sirius sonriendo a los dos Gryffindor que lo único que pedían era intimidad.

James viendo que estorbaban siguió el ejemplo de Lily y cogiendo a Sirius por la parte de atrás de su túnica salió de allí.

Un chico negro salió de una habitación echo una furia, parecía tener los ojos negros ardiendo en llamas. Había visto como su ex, bueno su novia, digamos… Hilary se había acostado con Snape. ¡SNAPE! Ni más ni menos que Snape. Pues él no iba a ser menos… intentó recordar a la última chica quien había intentado acostarse con él… una de las gemelas Harryson, aunque no recordaba cuál de ellas había sido. La que iba a Slytherin o la Hufflepuff. Las gemelas Harryson tenían un año menos que él, eran morenas de pelo rizado, los ojos rasgados. Al parecer su padre era negro y su madre asiática. Adam miró a su alrededor, estaba más cerca de la sala común de Hufflepuff que de la de Slytherin, así que probó con la gemela más cercana: Cassandra.

Al otro lado del colegio Hilary y Severus Snape empezaron a vestirse. Hilary sonreía, Snape era virgen y ella le había quitado la virginidad. Le parecía hasta divertido…

'¿Por qué no me has dicho que eras virgen? – preguntó de repente la rubia.

'Por que no lo soy.

'¿Y no lo eras? – la chica sonrió ironía.

'Puede.

'Lo sabía.

Snape quería saber si había estado patético, pero era un Slytherin y no se iba a rebajar a ese precio.

'Has estado bien, muy bien. No te preocupes por eso – Hilary sonrió sólo como ella sabía, con esa naturalidad que daba confianza, Snape también sonrió.

'¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el chico.

'Las… siete menos veinte… ¡hay madre! - La Urera se giró y vio que no había puerta - ¡El sol se ha ido! ¡No hay puerta!

'¡Joder…! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza - Lo sabía, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

'¿Por qué malo?

Snape ladeó la cabeza como dándole la razón a la chica… después de todo estaba con Hilary Elliot en un cuarto sin puerta, toooooda la noche, hasta el alba. Miró a la rubia y sonrió, pero entonces le asaltó una duda.

'¿Por qué me has besado?

Hilary palideció, quizá se enfadase si se lo contaba… pero tenía que hacerlo, era una Gryffindor.

'Ha sido por… una venganza.

Acordaros de Eduard Norton (el chico que le gusta a Chris por que empezará a aparecer un poko más x el fik)

¿qué os parece la ruptura entre dan y patrick? ¿le veis a dan mejor soltero o con churri? ¿se merec algo mejor que patrick? ¿ya tenéis en mente con kien se puede liar dan? (yo sí…! Desde ac un tiempo…) acepto sugerencias, pero no diré ni media palabra respecto al futuro churri de nuestro gay preferido!

¿crees que snape se va a enfadar por lo que acaba de decirle hilary? ¿no tenía que haber sido tan sincera? ¿deberían de seguir adelante o sólo rollo de una noche?


	13. El castigo

Entra Irati en el escenario con una camiseta negra ancha que pone I LOVE NY. Se puede ver que no puede ni con su alma. Sale del escenario y se ve que se mete a la cama después de 35 horas sin pegar ojo.

Día siguiente, 11.00 d la mañana. Vuelve a entrar Irati en el escenario, ya tiene mejor cara, sonrie, y lleva un vestido de gala precioso.

'Hola gentucilla! Siento muchisimo no haber podido actualizar mientras estaba en NY, pero bueno, os pondré los capis en breves para que no sufráis tanto. Y por lo visto he leido que no se puede contestar a los reviews, lo que es un pequeño inconveniente, por que la cosa empieza a perder su gracia. Pero a mi lo que me manden lo hago. Nada de reviews, aunque estas charlas mías sí que las podré hacer, no? De todas maneras… ya intentaré algo… besitos a todas!

13. El castigo

'Siento no haberte vuelto a hablar después de lo de Hallowen – Remus se sentó en su cama después de haber echado a Peter de su cuarto.

'Yo… siento… no haber querido hacerlo.

'Eso no tienes que sentirlo, es… algo que forma parte de ti, si querías bien y si no pues…

'No es eso. Yo no te dije ni que sí ni que no, pero al preguntármelo, me lo replanteé ya no estaba tan…

'Da igual, no me tienes que dar explicaciones – el licántropo sonrió.

Silencio.

'Después de haberme aclarado esto quiero que sepas que eres un cerdo hijo de puta – Nat le devolvió la sonrisa y abandonó la habitación sonriente. Por fin le había soltado sus cuatro verdades el chico. Llegó a su habitación sonriente y vio a Lily escribiendo, parecía muy concentrada, Moony estaba encima de la cama de Hilary, y Tinny estaba encima de su cama boca arriba tatareando una canción, seguía el compás con el pie, mientras que hacía como si tuviera un guitarra eléctrica invisible.

'¿Qué pasa Nat, por qué vienes tan contenta? ¿Te has vuelto a liar con Moony? – cuando Hilary no estaba para desempeñar el papel de madre preguntona sobre novios de hijas era Lily la que hacía esas preguntas.

'No. Pero ha sido genial, le he dicho que era un hijo de puta y un cerdo.

Tinny dejó de tocar y se incorporó de golpe.

'¿Cómo?

'Sí, mira lo he estado pensando, no me parecía bien que después de haber pasado de mí tanto tiempo fuero yo a darle una segunda oportunidad… sí bueno, puede que me guste, pero todo se pasa, ¿no?

'…

'¿No?

'…

'¡Ya sabía yo que sí! Por cierto… ¿dónde está Hilary?

'No sé – dijo Lily volviendo a lo que estaba.

'Qué raro…

Pero por mucho que las chicas pensaran que eso era raro ninguna de ellas se preocupó por su amiga, a veces no dormía en su cuarto por que había pasado la noche fuera con un chico, o lo que fuera. Pero luego Nat se dio cuenta que la puerta cerraba al anochecer y les dijo a las otras que seguramente se habría quedado encerrada.

Hilary de mientras se encontraba encima de uno de los sofás enrollándose con Snape.

'Ahora en serio. Creo que nos tendríamos que dormir – Snape se levantó suavemente y se fue al sofá más alejado de la Urera. No es que no se fiara de ella, pero… bueno sí, realmente era por que no se fiaba de ella… seguramente intentaría violarlo a la noche, y esa idea no le gustaba mucho al Slytherin.

Bueno, os preguntáis, ¿por qué Snape no se enfadó con la Gryffindor después de decirle que se había liado con él sólo por venganza? Pues la verdad es que al chico le molestó, pero se dio cuenta que se mirara por donde se mirara salía ganando, Hilary Elliot una de las mejores chicas del colegio le encontraba atractivo, y como su novio la había cabreado ella se había vengado, y no con cualquier chico del colegio, había sido con él. En cierto modo le había hecho un favor, ella le había propuesto el trato de salir juntos, sólo por un tiempo, para que Adam Jordan se jodiera. Puede que ahora Adam quisiera partirle la cara, pero follar de vez en cuando con Hilary merecía la pena.

El día siguiente cuando fueron a desayunar Dan, Lily, Nat y Tinny se encontraron con que Hilary ya estaba en el gran comedor, hablando con… Julian.

'Pues fue maravilloso, no es que la tenga muy grande la verdad, pero fue genial, tendrías que probarlo – decía la rubia cotilla.

'Sí hombre, si es tu novio… ¿Por que ahora estás saliendo con Peter, no?

'Por supuesto. Ni comparación con Gilderoy, que siempre me estaba hablando de él… este me escucha más… me mira fijamente… aunque normalmente no a los ojos, pero por lo menos escucha. ¿Qué tal chicas? – preguntó cuando el resto del grupo se sentó – No os importa que me siente con vosotras, ¿verdad? Es que como el otro día me dijisteis que queríais comer conmigo… así que ahora somos amigas.

'¿Cóm…? – Nat tapó la boca de Lily con una napolitana (N/A mmm… napolitana… mmm se me cae la baba…)

'No hay problema – dijo Tinny sonriente inconsciente de lo que estaba diciendo ni de lo que acarreaba aquello.

'Pues bueno, le estaba contando a Hilary que he empezado a salir con Peter. Me encanta, me vuelve loca, tiene algo… que… buf – Julian puso los ojos en blanco como recordando algo increíble.

'Tiene algo que buf que feo es – le susurró Lily a Tinny al oído que se empezó a reír.

El sábado 13 de noviembre con 10 grados en los campos de Hogwarts había muy pocos estudiantes dando paseos por allí. Los Merodeadores estaban sentados cerca del lago, James jugando con la snicht mientras que Peter miraba al calamar gigante y Sirius hablaba con Remus de lo complicadas e inexplicables que eran las Ureras, y las mujeres en general. En esto que llegó Dumbledore, acompañado de Gilderoy Lockhart.

'Caballeros, vengo a anunciaros una buena noticia.

'¿Nos vamos de acampada? – preguntó Peter emocionado.

'Casi – Dumbledore sonrió como abuelo comprensivo – van a cortar el césped de todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y sin magia por supuesto. Bueno, todos menos el señorito Lupin.

'¿CÓMO? Luego tendré barro en las uñas – Lockhart avanzó unos pasos y miró estupefacto a Dumbledore, como si acabara de decir algo horrible.

'Pero profesor… - empezó a decir James

'Nada de peros James, tengo entendido que alguien de entre vosotros drogó a la señorita Julian. Descartando a Gilderoy por que es, perdón, digo era su novio. Pues quedáis vosotros cuatro. Y como no sé quién de vosotros ha sido, pues vosotros tendréis castigo doble. Menos el señorito Lupin que como no participó en la pelea pero sí que pudo drogar a la chica, así que él sólo tendrá un castigo.

'¿Más? – Sirius se levantó de golpe - ¿y este castigo de cortar el césped de qué es?

'Por la pelea y el alboroto que montasteis... Bueno señores… he quedado con mi McG… la profesora McGonagall, así que empezaréis mañana, tenéis una semana como tope. Veréis vosotros cómo hacerlo.

Dumbledore se alejó de allí bailando y cantando.

'Menudo loco – murmuró Sirius contrariado – ¡Eh! Encima no nos ha dicho cuál era nuestro otro castigo.

'Habrá que ir a preguntarle… - dijo Remus.

Aquella noche cuando los Merodeadores llegaron a su cuarto vieron una lechuza, que llevaba una carta atada a la patita. Fue Remus quien desató la carta.

_Queridos y amados Merodeadores,_

_Quienquiera que empiece a leer esto que lo lea en alto. Ya que esta carta va para todos vosotros. Queríamos deciros, que nos tomamos esto como una guerra, un combate. Ha sido una venganza estupenda. No tendríais que haber empezado destruyéndonos el cuarto. _

_No habéis sido fáciles, pero nos han dicho que tenéis doble castigo, ¿no? Nos alegramos, eso demuestra que hacemos bien nuestro trabajo. _

_Un beso,_

_Las Ureras_

'¡¡ELLAS! – Sirius estaba fuera de sí - ¿Cómo puede llegar a ser una persona tan retorcida? ¡Qué asco! ¡Las mato! ¡LAS MATOOO!

'O mejor… ¿y si nos vengamos? Pero algo… algo horrible… algo que haría una mujer – dijo James bastante calmado, pero con un toque increíble de ira en la voz - ¿Qué es lo que más odian ellas?

'Pues… no sé… son distintas. Cada una odia una cosa – contestó Lupin que era el más calmado de los cuatro.

'Exacto. Atacarlas por separado. Y eso nos da ventaja, todos juntas son poderosas, pero por separado… son débiles.

'¿Y el trato de liarnos con ellas? – Peter seguía obsesionado con la idea de liarse con Hilary… (N/A estúpido iluso…) – Si las cabreamos no habrá nada que hacer con ellas…

'Cierto… - James se llevó la mano a la barbilla y la acarició pensativo…

'¡Ya sé! – Sirius que había permanecido callado hasta el momento se levantó de un salto – Atacaremos a la del otro. ¡Yo a Lily no! – dijo inmediatamente.

'¡NI YO! – contestó Remus corriendo.

'¿Por qué yo? – se quejó la rata gorda – Me va a matar… tiene fuerza… y me da un poquito de miedo.

'¡Venga que eres Gryffindor! Encima… al de un tiempo de acostumbras al dolor con Lily – le dijo James intentando consolarle - ¿Cómo decidimos los demás? ¿Sorteo?

'Bien – contestaron los otros dos al unísono.

Finalmente la cosa quedó así: Peter a Lily, Remus a Hilary, James a Tinny y Sirius a Nat.

Mientras los chicos decidían todo esto Lily y Dan volvían de haber estado con Patrick Thomas. Entre los dos le habían dado una lista de posibles personas con las que podría salir y el chico se había ido más que contento a conquistar a su primera víctima, ya que, según había dicho el amor hacía Dan sería eterno, pero aunque no se le viera sufriría por dentro y mientras sufría buscaba novio para que le consolara. Cuando los dos Gryffindor llegaron a su sala común se la encontraron medio vacía y al llegar a su cuarto comprobaron que muchos de ellos estaban allí. Hilary y Christina estaban en la cama de la Urera hablando sobre el chico que le gustaba a la bateadora: Eduard Norton.

'¿Y te le has insinuado? – preguntó Hilary echándose el pelo hacia atrás y mirando a Christina atentamente.

'¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas, por ti?

'No… pero… ¿puede haber tema… o nada que hacer?

'¿De qué habláis? – Dan se unió a la conversación mientras que Lily buscaba su diario para esconderlo de miradas indiscretas.

'De Eduard Norton – contestó la pequeña radiante.

'¿El gay? – el chico de pelo azul se sentó al lado de la Urera.

'No es gay – añadió Christina mirándole como si fuera un bicho raro – es hetero.

'Es gay. Lo sé. Lo noto.

'¿Pero qué vas a notar tú? ¿Por qué no dejas de convertir a heteros en gays?

'Por que realmente no son heteros, son gays sin llave del armario.

Hilary miraba a sus dos amigos de un lado a otro divertida.

'Haber tú, gay sin ley, si tanto dices que mi niño es gay, pruébalo. Si me das pruebas de que es gay… mmm – Christina se quedó pensativa, estaba segura de que tenía razón, podría decir cualquier cosa por que estaba segura de que era Dan el que iba a perder – yo… me disfrazo de lo que tú quieras en carnaval. Y si Eduard es hetero, tú te disfrazas de lo que yo quiera…

'¿Tan poco quieres apostar? – Dan no tenía eso que se llama vergüenza, le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran (excepto sobre su belleza y cómo iba vestido, eso era sagrado) por ejemplo el colegio entero sabía que él era gay. Cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaban los chicos, en su tercer curso, se lo dijo a Julian para que se enterara todo el colegio. Y además estaba seguro que de iba a ganar la apuesta, se veía de lejos que Eduard Norton era gay… era algo tan evidente como que… Hilary ligaba – Además de eso… yo creo que deberíamos…

'¿Raparos el pelo o hacer que os crezca hasta el culo? – preguntó Hilary que cada vez el estaba empezando a interesar más la apuesta.

'De acuerdo, yo me lo dejo crecer hasta justo por encima del culo, y tú te lo rapas, ¿qué me dices Smith? – Christina le miró y alzó una ceja mientras Dan extendía su mano.

'¿Por qué te quieres dejar el pelo sólo hasta por encima del culo?

'Por que luego si alguien me quiere mirar el culo, pues no se me ve – respondió el chico como si fuera evidente.

Lunes 15, por la tarde. Los Merodeadores y Gilderoy empezaban su castigo aquella tarde. Tenían una semana para hacer todo, cuando acabaran aquél castigo Dumbledore les diría cuál era el siguiente. Los chicos intentaban no hablar mucho, para no perder el tiempo, pero Lockhart no dejaba de quejarse.

'¡Anda! Y ya se me ha roto otra uña. ¡Esto es el colmo! – decía una y otra vez, a Sirius le daban ataques de ira repentinos de querer matarle, pero James le calmaba susurrándole cosas al oído (N/A ¡ya estáis pensando mal! NO SON GAYS!) después los dos se reían.

A las 20.00 cuando pararon todos se levantaron para contemplar el trabajo que habían hecho.

'¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Ya hemos hecho 100 metros cuadrados! – exclamó Peter feliz agarrándose de las lumbares.

'¡Toma! – dijo Sirius irónico - ¡Nos quedan otro 1.000 más!

'Chicos… con tanto quejaros no llegaréis a ninguna parte… - dijo Lockhart mirándole a modo de reprocho.

Esta vez Peter y James tuvieron que agarrar a Sirius mientras el rubio salía a todos correr de allí corriendo como una maricona (N/A con perdón. Para que os hagáis una idea, para los que veis Friends, fue un capi que vi en el que Phoebe y Rachel iban a correr juntas, pero a Rachel le daba vergüenza ajena cómo corría su amiga. Pues algo así la manera en la que corre Phoebe, con las patas abiertas y las manos en alto agitándolas).

Y así de agradable siguió la semana para los Merodeadores, cumpliendo su trabajo bajo lluvia, viento y la atenta mirada del calamar gigante que había recibido órdenes de vigilar a los chicos. Y James también tuvo que suspender los entrenamientos de quidditch lo que no gustó nada al equipo, bueno a Nat y a Hilary sí por que sonrieron de una manera que hizo que James tuviera que controlar sus impulsos asesinos. Finalmente decidió que Eduard Norton sería el capitán durante esa semana mientras él estaba castigo por culpa de las Ureras. Los chicos cuando estaban castigados pensaban en vengarse, en qué les podrían hacer a sus víctimas. El único que parecía de buen humor era Lupin que no había sido castigado durante aquella semana.

'¿Qué tal chicos? – les preguntó el hombre lobo el viernes por la mañana.

'¡Hum… - contestó Sirius con un gruñido, estaba de un humor de perros (N/A nunca mejor dicho)

James no contestó pasaba todas las horas del día, o casi todas las horas del día pensando en una venganza suficientemente cruel. Pero no conseguía nada. Remus le había dicho que era por que estaba todavía traumatizado, ya que era la primera vez que unas chicas les dejaban en evidencia.

Mientras James estaba absorto en sus pensamientos entraron las Ureras en el Gran Comedor sonrientes y rebosantes de alegría.

'¿No os sienta de madre que todo haya salido a pedir de boca? – volvió a preguntar Lily por enésima vez aquella semana.

'La verdad es que la suerte nos ha acompañado – contestó Hilary bebiendo lo que había en su copa

'¿Creéis que están preparando una venganza para nosotras o ya es la tregua? – dijo Nat mirándose las puntas del pelo.

'Venganza – contestaron las demás a coro.

Un aleteo de cientos de lechuzas hizo que la conversación de la Ureras se interrumpiera y que los Merodeadores que las miraban con odio tuvieron que desviar la vista para ver que habían recibido algo. Peter y James recibieron una carta, la de Peter era de unos amigos polacos que todos desconocían y la de James era de sus padres, preguntándole qué tal estaban él y Sirius, invitaba a los Merodeadores a pasar algunos días con ellos en Navidad. Estaban tan absortos leyendo la carta de James que no se dieron cuenta que Tinny estaba llorando. Había recibido un paquetito y en cuanto lo abrió se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y exclamó:

'¡SON LAS CUERDAS MÁGICAS PARA LA GUITARRA ELÉCTRICA! – luego se echó a llorar de la alegría – Mamá me dijo que intentaría encontrar algunas – las sacó de la caja con sumo cuidado, había doce cuerdas.

'Y… ¿para qué sirven exactamente? – preguntó Lily.

'¿CÓMO? ¿No sabes para qué sirven las cuerdas mágicas para guitarra eléctrica del profesor Strangresaft Bruginokovich Damipurculio?

'Pues… yo tampoco sé lo es – dijo Hilary echando su larga melena hacia atrás.

En ese momento los Merodeadores se levantaron de sus asientos.

'Mirar, son cuerdas mágicas, es decir tocas, y… no sé, hacen que toques sin necesidad de nada, sólo tú y la guitarra, son muy difíciles de conseguir y… - seguía explicando Tinny.

Sirius la estaba mirando atentamente cuando se dio un tremendo golpe contra la pared.

'Chico… - Remus le cogió por el hombro y le sacó del Gran Comedor donde los que habían visto la ostia se estaban riendo – tienes que hacer algo para conquistar a Tinny o… admitir que tienes perdida la apuesta.

Sirius miró hacia abajo mientras caminaban hacia su primera clase.

'Es que ni siquiera me mira.

'Por eso, tienes que darte cuenta que Tinny no es como las otras chicas. O te metes a saco… o nada que hacer.

'¡LO TENGO! – chillo James de repente haciendo que los otros se asustaran.

'¿El qué? – preguntó Peter.

'Sé qué hacerles… bueno a Nat no sé que hacerle… ¡soy un as! ¡Un crack! ¡No hay dos como yo!

'¿Quieres decirnos de una vez qué coño has pensado? – preguntó Remus.

'Está bien… mirar… ¿habéis visto lo que acaba de recibir Tinny? Son cuerdas para tocar la guitarra eléctrica, se las podemos cortar. Y Lily… ¿qué es lo que más odia?

"A ti" tuvieron ganas de contestar los Merodeadores, pero todos sabemos, que a un colega, no se le dice eso.

'¿Las rubias? – preguntó Peter.

'Más que eso… - James se quedó pensando – Aunque… no creo que odie a las rubias, Hilary es su mejor amiga y es rubia…

'¿El rosa? – preguntó Lupin.

'¡Bingo! – James sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¿Y qué le encanta de ella misma?

'¿Su pelo? – volvió a preguntar el licántropo.

'Bueno… no exactamente, pero lo que sería realmente horrible sería que a la pobre por una mala casualidad de la vida se le tiñera toda la ropa de rosa… sería un desastre para ella. Y he pensado ahora mientras comíamos… he estado observando a Hilary… y AMA su pelo… sería una horrible tragedia griega que por casualidades de la vida se quedara sin pelo.

'¿Qué os parece si lo hiciéramos al acabar ese horrible castigo con Lockhart? – preguntó Sirius tan feliz como un regaliz.

Cada uno volvió a sus pensamientos, los más interesantes eran los de Peter… llevaba una semana con Julian, y ella no había dado muestras de dejarle… ¿no le habían dicho que la poción no duraba uno o dos días? ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Habría tomado algo que haría que siguiera enamorada de él? Seguramente sería eso… con suerte la pócima le duraría unos días más… pero de eso nada. Peter no sabía lo que le esperaba de vuelta a la sala común. Pero de momento dejemos a los Merodeadores en su clase y centrémonos en el, o mejor dicho en uno de los hombres más envidiados de Hogwarts: Snape. Hilary y él habían hecho pira a muchas de las clases desde que estaban juntos, lo que no les hacía mucha gracia a Tinny y a Lily que pensaban que Snape era mala influencia. Pero a Hilary le daba igual.

'¿Y hoy no me haces mimitos? – preguntó la rubia buscando calor humano en los brazos de su novio. Aquél viernes en la hora del recreo (la pareja no había hecho pira a ninguna clase) y Hilary y Severus estaban en la entrada esperando a que bajaran Lily y Nat que habían ido a buscar a Dan al baño.

'Es que me pone nervioso que Jordan me mire de esa manera… - dijo Snape alzando la vista y viendo a Adam mirándole con una mirada asesina – Se podría unir a los Merodeadores en un grupo: "ODIAMOS A SNAPE".

'Pero serían los únicos, todos los demás tíos se podrían de tu parte si Hilary se lo pide – añadió Tinny sonriente, ya que JC se acercaba a saludarla sólo como él sabía hacer.

Cuando los Merodeadores volvieron a la sala común vieron a Julian hablando con Lily, y eso ya era raro. Tuvieron un mal presentimiento, y por instinto todos salieron pitando a su habitación a refugiarse de lo que fuera, todos menos Peter que no tenía instinto (N/A xq las ratas no tienen nada de nada) y se quedó allí en medio plantado. De esto que llegó Julian y se acercó para darle los buenos días:

'Hola amor… - le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

'¡Hola cariño! – dijo Peter con voz chillona para que toda la sala común se diera cuenta que tenía novia.

'He pensado que podríamos – Julian respiró hondo como si de repente se quedara sin aliento - ¿qué hago hablando contigo?

'Has venido a saludarme cariño…

'¿QUÉ? – preguntó la rubia muy asustada, Lily que había estado escuchando la conversación se acercó para ver que pasaba.

'¿Qué te pasa Julian? – le preguntó con un tono amistoso, y muy falso, amistoso pero falso.

'¿Por qué me hablas? – volvió a preguntar la otra con voz borde - ¡Fuera! No quiero que te vean hablar conmigo. Haber qué piensa Gilderoy…

'¿Lockhart? – preguntó Christina.

Julian la miró y alzó una ceja, como con superioridad.

'Sí, mi novio Gilderoy Lockhart…

'Estoooooo… - la chica sonrió a los otros dos – Julian, ven con Lily y conmigo a dar una vuelta y hablamos de tu novio.

'¿Sí? – preguntó la otra emocionada. Y es que a Julian le encantaba hablar de ella y de Lockhart, vamos que era muy… yo esto, yo lo otro, Lockhart esto, Lockhart lo otro… (N/A bla bla bla bla)

Peter vio como las chicas se alejaban y supo que a partir de ese momento había dejado de tener novia. Se puso a llorar en medio de la sala común. La gente que pasaba por ahí le miraban con cara de pena y para que no sufriera mucho le daban collejas (N/A bueno para que no sufriera mucho y de paso que estaba llorando, que hay que aprovechar.)

Dumbledore mandó llamar a los Merodeadores a su despacho el lunes a primera hora después de que tres de ellos se pasaran la noche en blanco arrancando hierba de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

'Bien chicos… después de haber pensado mucho… ya he decidido vuestro castigo – sonrió como si viera a sus nietos haciendo una trastada – Creo que tenéis la cabeza muy desbocada, digo muy alocada… tendríais que dejar de hacer trastadas contra los Slytherin y empezar a calmaros después de todo este es vuestro último año.

'¡¡Por eso mismo, este año tendríamos que hacer más que nunca! – añadió Sirius con fervor.

'No. Y creo que deberíais buscar novia. Todos deberíais buscar novia, y yo os voy a ayudar.

¿os ha gustado la reacción de nat y la conversación con remus? ¿ya pensábais que iban a ser felices? Pues va a ser que no

¿creeis que eduard norton es gay o es hetero? No lo tengo decidido del todo, así que me vais diciendo lo que queréis y lo que salga a mayoría pues lo hago.

Ya sé que a muchas no os gusta la pareja de snape y hilary pero tranquilos. Que hilary tendrá más novios durante este curso.

Bueno y qtal vuestras vacaciones? En un semanita o así subiré el próximo kpi. besitos de fresa!


	14. Cosas de pareja y una discusión

14. Cosas de parejas y una discusión

Julian después de todo no se tomó muy mal que Patrizia y su novio, o ex novio Lockhart estuvieran saliendo. Y fue en ese momento cuanto más tiempo pasaba con las Ureras, pidiéndoles su apoyo moral. Nat era la que más la escuchaba y comprendía… más que nada por que las demás se iban en cuanto Julian se ponía melancólica.

La relación entre Snape y Hilary era ya la más conocida del colegio y el chico subió puntos en su popularidad… lo que a Adam le sentaba muy mal, se había tirado ya a medio colegio intentando reconquistar a su Hilary, pero todo había sido en vano, ella ya, ni le miraba.

'Bueno cariño… ¿qué vamos hacer para navidad? – le preguntó la rubia a su novio una tarde de principios de diciembre en la que los dos estaban en una de las mazmorras que se había convertido en su lugar secreto.

'¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

'Para vernos… - contestó ella con cara de "qué pregunta más tonta".

'Pues… ¿qué te parece si nos enviamos fotos?

'Severus, ¿eres tonto?

Él puso una cara molesta.

'Yo… me voy a mi casa, ya quedaremos algún día, ¿no?

'¿Y por qué tienes tanto interés en volverte a tu casa? ¿Tanto hechas de menos a tus padres? ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte en Hogwarts conmigo?

'No es eso… sí me gustaría quedarme… pero… tengo que ir a casa.

'¿Tan unido estás a tus padres? – Hilary puso cara de angelito – Oh… ¡qué tierno! Nadie pensaría eso del frío y calculador Snape… pero oye… todo el mundo tiene sorpresas…

El chico no le dijo nada a su novia. No era que echara de menos a sus padres, era que su madre le necesitaba, cuando su padre volvía borracho, él tenía que estar ahí para evitar que la pegara, durante el curso no podía hacer nada, pero aprovechaba para ir en todas las vacaciones.

'¿Dónde vives? – preguntó él queriendo cambiar de tema.

'Birmingham – contestó ella muy orgullosa de su ciudad - ¿tú?

'Brighton – contestó él secamente.

'Bueno… pues iremos en chimenea, ¿no? Es que yo todavía no he sacado mi título de aparecerme, lo iba ha hacer en verano pero me fui de vacaciones a Los Ángeles… y claro, no estaba yo para todo, si iba a tomar el sol, no podía estudiar. Y viceversa, luego pensé que el verano está para divertirse, así que preferí ponerme morena. – Sonrió y miró a su novio esperando una respuesta respecto a la manera en la que se verían.

'Yo puedo ir allá, me quedé en Brighton todo el verano así que pude estudiar para el examen.

'Pues, te vienes a pasar el día, que a mi madre fijo que no le importa, que le encanta conocer a mis novios… ¡¡y así nos vamos de disco! – se levantó y se puso a bailar como una gogo. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera sintiendo la música - ¿Qué te parece el plan?

Snape sonrió.

'Me parece bien… aunque eso de las discotecas a mí no me va mucho…

'¡Va! Si es por bailar te puedo enseñar yo – dijo jugueteando con su oreja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tinny no encontraba a su novio por ninguna parte, habían quedado que iría a recogerla después de su clase de guitarra eléctrica. Pero llevaba esperándole media hora y él no había aparecido. JC últimamente solía llegar tarde, pero nunca TAN tarde. Cogió su guitarra y se dirigió a su sala común, pero en medio camino cambió de opinión. No le apetecía estar en la alborotada sala común, así que salió a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hacía mucho frío y la chica no llevaba su capa consigo, pero le daba igual, se dirigió al campo de quidditch. Creía recordar que Nat y Hilary tenían entrenamiento, y acabarían en unos veinte minutos, y cuando llegó allí se encontró a todo el equipo entrenando. En los estadios estaba Black. El raro de Black. Tinny intentó pasar desapercibida. Posó su guitarra y se metió las manos entre los muslos para calentarlas, pero poco tiempo duró su tranquilidad, Black se sentó a su lado.

'Hola Tinny – dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le miró con una fingida sonrisa.

'Hola Black.

'¿Cómo así vienes a ver entrenar a estas? – preguntó el chico acercándose más a la Urera.

'Por que… - no le apetecía contarle que su novio le había dado plantón, así que se inventó lo primero que le vino – venía a tocar… al aire libre, que me inspira.

'Oh… - Sirius miró de manera extraña a Tinny y alzó su vista al cielo para ver qué tal les iba el entrenamiento.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y Sirius por una vez en su vida se dio cuenta de lo MUY diferente que era Tinny comparada con las otras chicas, algo tendría que hacer para que entablaran un buena conversación. Algo… algo que a ella le gustara. ¿Idiomas? No. ¿Comida? Tampoco. ¡¡Música! ¿Qué le podía decir?

'¿Sabes? Yo de pequeño tenía… e… yo… di clases de batería.

'¿Percusión? – le miró extrañada, como si Black tocando la batería fuera como Potter bailando ballet.

'Eso es. Me enseñó un primo mío… que tocaba jazz.

Tinny frunció el ceño confundida.

'En jazz no se toca la batería.

'Oh… perdón quería decir… eeee… ¿cómo se dice esto…? Rock and roll.

'Ah… ¿y cómo se llamaba su grupo? - a Tinny le empezó a interesar mucho el tema.

Sirius puso gesto de profunda concentración.

'No lo recuerdo, si quieres le puedo preguntar cuando le vea…

'Oh, no hace falta, no creo que fueran muy conocidos, ¿no?

'No, sólo por su barrio – dijo el chico quitándole importancia al asunto.

'¿Y tú desde cuánto tocas?

'Desde los… 8.

'¡Oh! Yo piano empecé a los 7, saxofón a los 12 y guitarra… pues este año.

'¿Y ensayas mucho? – por el rabillo del ojo vio como el entrenamiento se iba a acabar, si quería causar buena impresión tenía quedarse prisa.

'Bastante… casi todos los días entre una y dos horas.

'Joder… pues sí, bastante…

'¿Y tú? – a Tinny le brillaron los ojos.

'Yo… poco… no sé… en clase suelo coger la pluma de James y ensayo algo… cuando me aburro en clase… pero poco más – ella le miró y sonrió.

'Pues si quieres, algún día podemos quedar para hacer un dúo, con la guitarra eléctrica y tú con la batería. ¿Cuál te sabes que te salga bien?

'Esto… mm… es que mira… aquí no tengo mi batería y… sin ella no podremos tocar…

'No te preocupes, hay una en la sala de música. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos el jueves que viene? ¿Sabes tocar… - se puso a pensar en algún dúo que pudieran hacer que sonara bien – "Born to make you happy"?

'¡Por supuesto! Esa es mi preferida.

'¿Sí? ¡La mía también!

'¡¡HEY, TINNY! – Nat había salido del vestuario y se dirigía hacia los dos Gryffindor - ¿Qué pasa Black? – dijo a modo de saludo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

'Venía a tocar al aire libre, por que la inspira – dijo Black repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras que había dicho Tinny.

Nat alzó una ceja.

'No sabía que te gustara morirte de frío mientras tocas, pero… allá tú. ¿Te vienes? Vamos a cenar que tengo un hambre… encima creo que hoy hay patatitas – puso cara de niña buena y sonrió como si le hubiera tocado la lotería - ¿No habías quedado con JC hoy?

'Eh… no – contestó la morena mientras se alejaban.

Black se quedó en los bancos pensativo, esperando que su amigo saliera de los vestuarios.

'¡Joder, macho! Menudo trabajo habéis hecho con el césped – Eduard Norton se le había acercado y se sentó a su lado.

'¡Hombre enano! – a Sirius le encantaba aquél chaval, era tan… sencillo que daba gusto hablar con él - ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? ¿James os ha machacado mucho?

'Bah… lo normal… el jodido es él… no sé qué le pasa últimamente que está como torpe…

Sirius se acercó más a Eduard y le dijo en tono confidencial:

'Es que le ha bajado la regla...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Haber… no entiendo – decía Lily en un susurro - ¿Tú le entraste a él, o él a ti?

Ella y Patrizia estaban en la biblioteca hablando de Lockhart, por que no era posible que una amiga suya estuviera con un chico y que ella no supiera todos los detalles, así que había ido a la biblioteca a indagar.

'No, fue… los dos a la vez como en las películas… mazo bonito, me dijo que no tenía ni comparación cómo besaba yo y cómo besaba Julian… que era mucho más divertida, y… poco más.

'¿Cómo que poco más? ¿Haber hace una semana que estáis saliendo y no te ha dicho nada más?

'Verás Lily… es que hemos estado ocupados…

'Oh… - la pelirroja comprendió perfectamente a lo que se amiga se refería - ¿Y qué tal es?

La italiana alzó los hombres en señal de… sin más.

'No muy allá la verdad… pero me hizo un streaptease mirándose al espejo (es que me dijo que eso le ponía más) y pues hay se caldeó la cosa.

'¿Y de tamaño?

Patrizia hizo con gesto con la mano indicando el tamaño.

'Ah… pues muy grande no es, ¿no?

'No. Black la tenía dos veces más grande… - aclaró la chica.

'Es que Black… es un Merodeador… ¿Qué esperabas?

Las dos amigas se echaron a reír. Y la señora Pince les tuvo que pedir que se callaran o se fueran de la biblioteca. Las chicas optaron por la segunda opción. Se encontraron con Dan por el camino que volvía de su clase de canto.

'"I will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" – venía cantando - ¡Hola chicas! Lily… tengo una sorpresa para ti…

'¿Un libro nuevo? – dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

'No. Un coti.

'Oh… pues cuenta, cuenta – Patrizia se había aficionado a los cotis desde que se había hecho amiga de Dan y Lily.

'¿Te acuerdas la lista que le hicimos a Patrick Thomas sobre las chicas y los chicos con los que podía salir?

'Sí – contestó la pelirroja.

'Pues… está saliendo con Etain Goldsmith.

'¡NO JODAS! – chilló la pelirroja.

'¡QUÉ… FUERTE! – añadió la italiana.

'¿Es o no es bueno mi regalo? ¿Dos besitos? – pidió el chico poniendo sus dedos índices en sus mejillas y esperando recibir un beso de cada chica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era sábado por la mañana (13.00) Sirius y Remus todavía dormían, la noche anterior se habían ido a la casa de los gritos y estaban muy cansados, habían vuelto a las 8.00 de la mañana. Cuando James volvió de su entrenamiento de quidditch, ni siquiera fue a comer se fue directo a su torre a meterse de nuevo a la cama. Peter en cambio había dicho que no tenía sueño y se había ido al gran comedor a desayunar en cuanto habían vuelto de su escapada. A esto de las 16.00 a los chicos se les empezaron a despegar las sábanas.

'¿Estáis despiertos? - preguntó Sirius.

'Sí – gruñó James.

'Lo estaba – se oyó decir a Remus por entre sus mantas.

'¿Sabéis de alguien que pueda enseñarme a tocar la batería como un experto antes del jueves?

'Sí – volvió a gruñir James.

'¿Quién? – preguntó el animago con una voz de esperanza.

'Dios – contestó.

Remus se empezó a reír con su risa contagiosa y acabaron todos riendo. Se acabaron levantando para ir a comer algo a las cocinas. Se afeitaron, ducharon, se echaron una pócima para curar las heridas o arañazos hechos la noche anterior y salieron de su cuarto. La sala común estaba llena de gente. Salieron de ella.

'En serio chicos, necesito aprender a tocar la batería.

'¿Por qué?

'Por que le dije a Tinny que sabía y que tocaríamos un dúo.

'No sé padfoot – Remus se quedó pensativo – creo que… que Adam Jordan toca la batería.

'¡Ja! Ese se muere antes de ayudarme…

'Pues por probar… no pierdes nada – dijo James.

'Cierto… sólo pasar un mal trago, pero no pasa nada, después de todo soy Sirius Black – varias chicas que pasaban a su lado suspiraron y se desmayaron - ¿qué os decía?

El sábado entero se lo pasó buscando a Jordan, finalmente lo encontró en una de las torres hablando con JC.

'Que se me fue la olla, te lo juro y no me habla. Dice que lo hice adrede, que haber de qué voy… estaba con Stacey Green que me estaba explicando física…

'Perdón – interrumpió el animago – quería hablar contigo Jordan.

El negro le miró extrañado. Sirius se lo llevó a una esquina para que JC no les oyera, después de todo… si se enteraba de lo que le había dicho seguramente se lo dijera a su novia.

'Suelta.

'¿Tocas la batería, verdad?

'Sí.

'¿Me podrías enseñar?

'¿Qué gano yo con eso?

Sirius que ya había previsto eso llevaba consigo tres galeones

'¿Qué te parece esto? – dijo pasándole dos galeones disimuladamente.

'No está mal…

'Y si mantienes la boca cerrada te llevas otro de propina.

'Trato echo. Mañana empezamos.

Los dos chicos se dieron las manos y Sirius se fue por donde había venido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las Ureras y Dan estaban en el cuarto de estas.

'¿Entonces el trabajo es para el martes? – preguntó Nat.

'¡Que sí coño! – le dijo Hilary por enésima vez.

Tinny estaba mirando por la ventana, Nat estaba en el escritorio de Lily, quien estaba tumbada en la cama mirando a Tinny mientras Dan le hacía un masaje, Hilary estaba mirándose al espejo y pintándose. Aquél día no había quedado con Snape, pero para todo había que estar preparada.

'¿Sabes que tu piel es verde Tinny? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

Todos los demás se giraron para ver la piel de su amiga.

'¡Es verdad! Tienes un tono verde… es la polla – dijo Dan acercándose a Tinny.

Tinny asustada fue a mirarse al espejo.

'¡No estoy verde, estoy normal!

'Pero tu tono de piel es verde… - dijo Lily divertida.

Tinny volvió a mirarse al espejo.

'¿Enserio soy verde?

'No – dijo Dan con seguridad – tienes un tono verde.

Entonces llegó Chris que venía a hablar con Hilary y vio a Tinny que se estaba mirando al espejo muy fijamente.

'¿Qué haces?

'Me ausculto el color.

Chris la miró durante unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia las demás.

'¿Qué tal… – dijo sentándose en la cama donde Dan le había hecho el masaje a Lily – con la apuesta? – finalizó mirando a Dan.

'No va mal… ¿tú qué tal?

'Yo de madre… verás como no es gay…

'¿Quién se viene a dar una vuelta? – dijo Nat levantándose.

'Yo – dijo Lily poniéndose la camiseta.

'Yo también… haber si veo a Severus…

'¡Pero si ya estuviste ayer con él! – dice Nat exasperada.

'Sí… pero hoy no – Hilary la mira con impaciencia.

'Yo también voy, haber si se me pasa el color verde.

Las Ureras salieron de su cuarto dejando a Dan y a Chris discutiendo sobre si Eduard Norton era gay o no.

Salieron a los campos de Hogwarts, estaba todo nevado y hacía frío. Las cuatro se sentaron cerca de la orilla, debajo de un árbol.

'¿Y bien? ¿Algún coti? – preguntó Lily.

Nadie contestó por lo que supuso que no. Se quedaron en silencio, mirando el lago. Sentían el frío entran por sus bocas y aspiraban hondo… Lily fue la primera que habló.

'¿Verdad o acción?

'Verdad – contestó Hilary.

'¿Es sólo mi impresión o nos estamos distanciando?

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

'Yo también lo noto – soltó Tinny que no había hablado en todo el camino.

Las otras dos se miraron, entre Nat y Hilary había una complicidad… extrañada, no es que se entendieran a las mil maravillas, encajaran en todo y tuvieran telepatía… pero ellas dos se entendían mejor con los chicos que las otras dos…

'¿Chicas? – preguntó Lily.

'No sé… - Nat no solía prestar atención a esas cosas… la vida no era sólo amistad, no veía la vida de la misma manera que sus amigas, como tampoco era buena dando consejos de chicos…

'¿Hilary? – todas las demás se giraron a mirarla, pero la rubia no dijo nada, se abrazó a sus rodillas y miró el lago.

'Supongo que eso es una indirecta, ¿no? Pues… ¿qué queréis que haga? ¡No voy a estar toda la vida con vosotras! También tengo que tener vida social, quiero estar con chicos, no como vosotras dos que parecéis unas amargadas – dijo refiriéndose a Nat y a Lily – nunca queréis estar con los Merodeadores, cuando más de una vez os han pedido para salir… un cita o simplemente vuestra amistad, y tú Lily… ¿quieres saber mi opinión? Me pareces una estúpida, ¿sólo por que James dijera una frase, una estúpida frase hace siete años no quieres salir con él? ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Y después de todo lo que me decís, de las estupideces a las que me sometéis, preguntándome que cómo se hace una paja, que tenéis miedo de hacerlo mal, que haber cómo se siente un orgasmo…? ¿Queréis que me pase el tiempo con vosotras? ¿Que todavía no habéis madurado?

Hilary se levantó y miró a sus amigas, Lily también se levantó, de sus ojos salía fuego. Agarró a la Urera por la muñeca y la atrajo.

'¿Perdona? Hilary, lo de verdad y acción no era una indirecta, sólo quería saber vuestra opinión… pero ya veo… que nada se puede esperar de una puta como tú.

Hilary le dio un plastazo a Lily quien no dijo nada. Se quedó donde estaba, como si nada hubiera sucedido, no parpadeó, no lloró, no chilló y no pegó a nadie. Se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí.

'¿Pero qué os pasa a las dos? – Tinny y Nat se levantaron de golpe.

La rubia sólo articuló unas palabras sin sentido… miró a sus amigas que la miraban preocupadas…

'¿Qué pasa Hilary? – Tinny la abrazó.

'Es que… estoy harta de todo – se echó a llorar a los brazos de su amiga – lo siento… no lo decía enserio.

Nat las miraba con la mirada perdida, pensaba en Lily y en lo furiosa que se había ido, nunca en los 7 años de su convivencia la había vista tan cabreada.

Lily no miró atrás, no sintió odio, no sintió frustración. Sólo vacía. Entró en el castillo y mientras subías las escaleras iba pensando en algún lugar en el cual poder estar sola. ¿La lechucería? Seguro que había alguien allí. La biblioteca ni pensarlo… la sala común aún menos por que estaría abarrotada. Y su cuarto sería el primer sitio al que se dirigirían sus amigas. Sus amigas… ninguna de ellas la había seguido para ver qué tal estaba… las dos se habían quedado con la increíble Hilary. Si Tinny o Nat la hubieran seguido las hubiera mandado a la mierda pero… ¿y qué? Por lo menos no se habría sentido tan sola, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos, y echó a correr. Empezaba a hacerse tarde, la gente ya estaría yendo a cenar… y a Lily no le apetecía ir a ver a nadie. ¿Por qué no iba a las cocinas? Corrió un poco más rápido mientras sus sollozos aumentaban, le hubiera gustado volar sólo para liberarse, ser libre… entró a las cocinas y un montón de elfos se acercaron corriendo a ella. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

'¿Qué le pasa señorita?

'¿Tiene hambre?

No dejaban de repetir los elfos una y otra vez. Entonces alzó la vista y vio a un Merodeador mirándola extrañado: James Potter. Pero a Lily en ese momento le dio igual, si hubiera sido el Papa le habría importado lo mismo…

'Tráeme una macedonia de frutas por favor – farfulló la pelirroja.

Se sentó a un metro de James, en el otro lado de la mesa, con su mirada clavada en la mesa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

'¿Quieres hablar? – se ofreció el moreno mirándola preocupado y acercándose a ella.


	15. Las bromas

Aparecen los merodeadores en escena. Miran de un lado a otro.

'Estaréis extrañadas de nuestra presencia… pero es que tenéis que entender que Iraty se tiene que tomar unas vacaciones como presentadora y eso… así que nos ha pedido que vengamos y aquí estamos, dispuestos a tomar el té con las chicas que han dejado reviews y eso… - dice Remus sonriente.

'Bueno… el té o cualquier otra cosa como vodka, tekila, kalimotxo, orgasmo, mailbu con piña coca-cola, licor de… - Sirius es interrumpido por James.

'¿Y para qué quieres tú emborrachar a nuestras lectoras, majo?

'¿Hace falta que conteste a eso?

Los otros tres se miran los unos a los otros… "este hombre no tiene remedio" mientras que todas las lectoras suspiran esperando emborracharse con él.

'De todas formas vamos a llamar a todas las chicas para que suban al escenario a tomar… lo que sea que quieran – finalizó Peter – por favor que suban Gerulita, Joan Black, Caperucita Roja, Kandelaski, Mey, Hermy, Amps14 y SamaritaRadcliffe.

Todas las chicas subieron al escenario, pero al contrario que la última vez lo merodeadores no quisieron darles dos besos (tanta mujer les asustaba).

'Bueno… todas os habéis visto sorprendidas por la reacción de Hilary… algo agresiva. Pero a todas os ha gustado que James estuviera ahí para Lily – dijo Remus mientras James hinchaba el pecho orgulloso – En este capi podéis ver más de la conversación. Sirius te toca seguir hablando…

Silencio.

'Sirius! – el moreno se sobresaltó. Estaba al lado de Gerulita ligando un poco.

'Perdón. Bueno haber Caperucita Roja… Hilary no es una zorra… bueno vale, un poco así visto de fuera… pero tenía sus cosas… pobre mujer! Es rubia, sabses? Tiene que soportar mucha presión… Y yo tampoko les veo futuro a Snape y a Hilary, bueno a Snivellus no le veo futuro con nadie a decir verdad… pero hay que respetar sus gustos – todos los merodeadores pusieron cara de asco – Y… para que sepas Tinny a mí me gusta. No voy en broma para nada… y si hace falta también aprendo a tocar el acordeón – los otros tres merodeadores alzan las cejas algo escépticos – Y además es un poco inocente, así que no. No se ha dado cuenta de nada.

'Bueno… - James se levanta y se sienta al lado de Joan Black sonriéndole como él sólo sabe – Iraty está muy contenta que a éstas alturas de la historia se siga uniendo la gente a leer. Y muchas gracias por elogiar tanto la historia… - le da un beso en la mejilla – Y en cuanto a Nat y sus escenas con Remus – el hombre lobo gruñe incómodo – ya verás lo que viene…

Peter coge el micrófono y se sirve una copa de vodka. Le ponía muy nervioso hablar con las chicas… y sobretodo con alguna en particular… Fue Kandelaski la que no tuvo suerte.

'Hola… dijo nerviosamente el hombre rata.

'Emm… ¿te puedes alejar? – le pregunta Kandelaski mirándole con asco.

'Claro… jejejeje – todas las chicas del plató le miran con asco – Ahora… igual ya no te hace tanta gracia el pre-fik, e? jejejej – se vuelve a reir nerviosamente dándole un trago al vodka – A mí tampoco me gusta Snape… ya tenemos algo en común, no?

Kandelaski pone los ojos en blanco.

'Hilary y Lily son mortales… era normal que tuvieran algún día un roce y justo a tocado un día de rodaje… - Peter alza los hombros y se acerca a la chica - ¿me das un beso?

Kandelaski chilla horrorizada y se aleja del cara rata.

'Y bueno Mey, ahora hablando de confis – dice Remus – yo creo que Sirius tiene ganas de ganar más que otra cosa. Pero también creo que Tinny le está empezando a gustar y el que ella no le haga caso… hace que él se sienta intrigado. ¿Tienes novio? Por que yo estoy soltero…

Los otros tres merodeadores tosen extruendosamente.

'Nat no es mi novia, e?

'Claro tío… y nosotros somos rubios – dice Sirius…

'No es mi novia coño!

Mey mira de un lado a otro algo incómoda. Pero viendo que no se deciden y por lo que a escrito Iraty Rowling Remus y Nat no están saliendo se sienta encima de las rodillas del merodeador y le sonrie.

'Hay stas gaditanas… - dice Sirius – son peores que yo!

'¿Me toca a mí comenar verdad? – dice James que llevaba mirando una foto de Lily un buen rato – Hola Hermy! – dice sentándose a su lado y guardando la foto de Lily – No te preocupes por lo del correo, ya me encargaré yo personalmente de que Iraty te lo escriba. Vaya nombre más bonito Taramiel… d dónde viene?

'Amps14… hija en tu review no dices mucho – Sirius la mira alzando los hombros – pero gracias por animar a nuestra escritora…

'¡Me vuelve a tocar! – Peter se acaricia las manos - ¿Y tú tienes novio? – dice sentándose al lado de Sahamarita.

'Sí… yo tengo muchos novios…

' ¡Qué pena…! Bueno haber de todas formas ya sabes que al final lily y james acabarán juntos… pero todavía queda bastante tiempo… y trankila por los reviews… cuantos menos escribas mejor. Así otras chicas vendrán y ellas seguro que no tienen novios – Peter le sacó la lengua.

James se levanta y le da un capón a Peter

'Ni caso a este merluzo… tú deja muchos reviews que siempre hacen ilusión.

Los merodeadores se despidieron de las chicas (aunque casi todas le habían dado su número de telfono a sirius antes de irse.)

'¿Nadie entiende que a mí me gusta Tinny?

Los otros tres se miraron y se fueron djando a Sirius maldiciendo por lo bajo en medio de la "salita de té-alcoholizado"

15. Las bromas

'¿Quieres hablar? – volvió a preguntar James.

Lily no contestó, y él se levantó se sentó a su lado. No sabía si tocarla, dejarla en paz o abrazarla.

'Sí – susurró ella.

James esperó paciente a que los sollozos de la chica que le gustaba cesaran. Quiso acariciarle el pelo no se atrevió, la chica que tenía allí era una Lily vulnerable y no quería que ella pensase que él se iba a aprovechar de la situación, así que se quedó en silencio esperando. La pelirroja cogió un kleenex que le tenía una elfina doméstica y le dirigió una media sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

'Es Hilary – susurró ella.

Las hormonas de James se precipitaron (N/A como siempre… si es que este chico nunca acierta) y preguntó algo bruscamente.

'¿Te gusta Snape?

Ella sonrió por la ironía de la situación.

'No. Es ella. Hemos discutido, y le he soltado un par de verdades igual que ella a mí. Me ha dado un plastazo y me largado de allí.

'¿Pero ha sido muy serio?

Lily le contó por encima lo que había pasado y James no contestó. Lily alzó la vista y vio como el chico la miraba, preocupado, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar. Entonces Lily se levantó de golpe.

'Lo siento, no te tenía que haber contado todo esto, normalmente suelo ser desagradable, y grosera contigo y tú me escuchas y… - volvió a comenzar a llorar, en medio de la cocina, con unos 20 elfos a su alrededor mirándola preocupada, sin saber qué comida le podían ofrecer para que no llorara, ya que la pelirroja ni siquiera había tocado la ensalada de frutas.

James se levantó y la abrazó. Y por primera vez desde que había discutido con Hilary Lily se sintió mínimamente bien, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del Gryffindor. Le habría gustado quedarse allí eternamente en los brazos de James, James Potter.

'¿Lily? – la voz provenía de la puerta de las cocinas.

Lily y James se giraron. Tinny estaba allí, y parecía preocupada. Lily se separó de golpe del merodeador.

Gryffindor y Slytherin salieron de pociones, lunes, última semana de clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad que todos ansiaban. JC estaba en la puerta de las mazmorras esperando a su novia. Le dio un beso en los labios y le cogió sus libros (N/A siempre igual de caballeroso este JC! Más mono él… me lo tenía q haber qdau yo…!)

'¿Y Lily? – preguntó el recién llegado.

'Se ha quedado en clase… creo – dijo Nat dándose la vuelta.

En ese momento salió Lily de la mazmorra bastante contenta, se unió a sus compañeros.

'¿Y esa sonrisa?

'Tengo una A en el trabajo. Tenía una A- pero al final me subió un poquito la nota. Bueno JC… ¿qué es de tu vida? ¡Hace siglos que no te vemos el pelo!

JC sonrió.

'Pues he empezado a estudiar para los EXTASIS. Y voy bastante mal en Física Cuántica Muy Avanzada, así que…

'¡Venga no habléis de eso! – Hilary se pasó la mano por su larga y rubia melena sin mirar a Lily.

Lily había decidido pasar de Hilary, y la rubia se sentía bastante apurada y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Hacía una semana que Lily le hacía vacío, y eso que Nat y Tinny habían intentado chantajearla, pero no había servido de nada. Tinny había prometido decirle a Julian que les había visto a ella y a James abrazados como si fueran pareja, pero en cuanto Lily la miró con mirada asesina Tinny se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación a todo correr. Lily tampoco se había comportado de manera distinta con Potter, estaba segura de que si Tinny no llegaba a entrar él la hubiera violado, con lo que le brillaban los ojos… era un pervertido.

'¡SEVERUS! – chilló la rubia, cuando vio a su novio unos cinco metros más lejos metiéndose al cuarto de baño de los chicos - ¿No me ibas a dar un beso? – puso morritos y se acercó al moreno.

'E… - el Sly miró a todos los compañeros de Hilary y volvió a mirar a su novia - ¿delante de todos estos?

'¡Venga hombre! – Hilary puso los ojos en blanco y poniéndose de puntillas besó a su novio.

Luego tuvo que correr para alcanzar a los demás.

'Acabo de separarme de él y ya le hecho de menos…

'¡No me jodas! – susurró Lily.

Hilary la miró pero Lily ni giró la cabeza.

'¡Bueno nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta! – JC cogió a Tinny de la mano y tomaron el pasillo a su derecha mientras los demás seguían todo recto.

Él la llevó a la sala de los Menesteres, Adam le había dicho que la llevara allí por que solía llevar a Hilary y a la Urera le gustaba mucho.

'¿Te gusta? – JC hizo entrar primero a Tinny y él la siguió.

La sala estaba decorada en un estilo bastante romanticón. Una cama redonda en medio, por el suelo había muchos pétalos de rosa esparcidos y había un olor indescriptible en el ambiente. Pero fresco, como frutas. A un lado de la sala una mesa con dos sillas, todo tapizado de rojo, las cortinas, también rojas, no dejaban pasar la luz, y la luz que pasaba se reflejaba roja en el suelo y las paredes de la habitación, que por su parte eran blancas.

'Es precioso – Tinny se giró para darle un abrazo a su novio - ¡Gracias!

'Pues espero que tengas hambre… por que he mandado que preparen la cena. Que tres meses no se cumplen todos los días.

'Pues… - la verdad es que la Urera no tenía mucha hambre, pero viendo lo que se había esforzado su novio decidió comer sólo por complacerle – sí, estoy un poco hambrienta.

Se dirigieron hacia la mesa, Tinny rezaba para que no hubiera cordero ni cosas así.

'Nos han preparado unos canelones – dijo JC sentándose - ¿te gustan, no?

'Eh… sí, pero no me sirvas mucho.

'Tinny… ¿sigues enfadada por lo del plantón? Es que voy…

'No digas nada. Te perdono, me da igual dónde estuviste, pero como vuelvas a llegar tarde, te mato.

JC sonrió.

James estaba esperando a Norton para subir juntos después del entrenamiento. Cuando le vio salir le hizo un gesto de: ánimo que es para hoy. Pero el chico ni corto ni perezoso se metió a los vestuarios de las chicas. "¡Hombre por dios!" Pensó James "En nada se nos van a poner a chillar todas como histéricas". Dejó su bolsa de deporte allí mismo y echó a correr, cuando llegó se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

'Eduard… ¿qué haces?

El Gryffindor estaba mirando la pared de los vestuarios alucinado.

'EEEEEEOOOOOO – James le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos.

'Jo… der…

'¿Qué pasa?

De repente pareció volver a la realidad.

'¿A ti qué te parece Christina?

'¿Nuestra Chris? ¿La bateadora? – Norton asintió con la cabeza.

'Está buena… - dijo el Merodeador alzando los hombros.

'Por que besa… que da gusto… que casi me corro, tío.

'¡Eh! A mí no me cuentes las guarradas que haces.

De pronto se oyó un ruido… una voz cantando ópera.

'¿Quién es? – preguntó horrorizado James.

'Creo que Nat.

'Tendrían que prohibir voces así…

'Oye… - Norton sonrió maliciosamente – que la tuya no es mejor… don´t wanna close my eyes…

'¡Cállate mocoso!

Los dos chicos partieron pero la inteligente mente de James ya tenía una venganza pensada para Nat.

Jueves por la tarde. Sirius se dirigía a la sala de música donde había quedado con Tinny. Cuando entró en la sala la encontró con Dan, que estaba cantando, Tinny hacía un acompañamiento con el piano.

I'm walking away,

From troubles in my life,

I'm walking away,

For the far in a better day,

I'm walking away,

From troubles in my life…

Sirius sonrió y aplaudió, Tinny se dio la vuelta y también sonrió y Dan que no esperaba encontrarse allí con el guapo merodeador le miro estupefacto y dijo:

'¿Qué haces aquí?

'Oh… le invité yo la semana pasada, ¿sabías que Sirius sabe desde pequeño tocar la batería? Estuvimos hablando el otro día y quedamos en que viniera. Vamos a tocar juntos la de Born to make you happy.

'Oh… ¿me puedo quedar? – Dan puso morritos y empezó a dar saltitos – por fa, por fa, por fa…

'Por mi sí – Tinny parecía especialmente contenta ese día.

Sirius prefería que no se quedara, iba a chafar su cita con Tinny. Bueno, como decía Remus, todo empieza con una buena amistad.

'¿Y la puedo cantar?

'¡Claro! – Sirius rezó para que le saliera perfecto, se había gastado 3 galeones para saberse esa canción de memoria. ¡3 GALEONES! Que se decían pronto…

'¿Empezamos? – Tinny colocó sus cuerdas mágicas en la guitarra, y Sirius se colocó en su sitio. Cogió las dos baquetas.

I'm sitting here alone up in my room

(Estoy sentado solo en mi cuarto)

And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)

(Y pensando en las cosas que hemos superado, oh mi amor)

I'm looking at a picture in my hand

(Estoy mirando una foto en mi mano)

Trying my best to understand

(Intentando entender)

¿Black, qué haces? – Dan se dio la vuelta mirando al merodeador algo molesto - ¿estás seguro que te la sabes bien?

Seguro – Sirius tragó saliva y miró a Tinny que le sonreía para darle confianza – Es que hace mucho que no tocaba. ¿Seguimos donde lo hemos dejado?

Bien… 5, 6, 7 y… - contó Dan

I really wanna know what we did wrong

(Quiero saber qué hicimos mal)

With the love that felt so strong

(Con el amor que tan fuerte sentíamos)

If only you were here tonight

(Si sólo estuvieras aquí esta noche)

I know that we could make it right

(Sé que podríamos hacerlo bien)

Sirius dejó de tocar y miró nervioso la partitura. Respiró y recordó todo lo que le había dicho Adam. Tenía que conseguirlo…

…you happy

(… A ti feliz)

Cuz you're the only one within my heart

(Por que eres la único en el interior de mi corazón)

I was born to make you happy

(Nací para hacerte feliz)

Always and forever you and me

(Por siempre jamás tú y yo)

That's the way our life should be

(Así es la manera que nuestra vida tendría que ser)

I don't know how to live without your love

(No sé cómo vivir sin tu amor)

I was born to make you happy

(Nací para hacerte feliz)

Cuando la canción acabó Tinny y Dan se giraron para darle su aprobación a Sirius que sonreía orgulloso.

'¡Soy un crack! – Tinny le sonrió con cara de "este chico no tiene remedio" – Me refiero a que después de tanto tiempo sin tocar…

'Bueno, ¿y yo qué tal lo he hecho? – Dan daba saltitos.

'Muy bien cariño – Tinny le lanzó un beso que el chico de pelo azul cogió al vuelo.

'Gracias cosita verde.

Tinny le miró con odio.

'¿Cosita verde? – Sirius miró a la Urera divertido.

'No preguntes – dijo guardando su guitarra.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del castillo, en la torre de Gryffindor Peter y Remus hacían una poción, una poción de color rosa, con olor a chicle de fresa y que llamaba un poco la atención. La bañera no era el mejor sitio para hacer pociones pero era el único que se les había ocurrido a los chicos. Elevaron un poco la bañera y debajo pusieron el fuego lento para calentar la pócima. Peter metería la pócima en el baúl de Lily el viernes por la noche. Remus le raparía el pelo a Hilary esa misma noche también, aunque sospechaba que Hilary pasaría la noche con su querido Snape. Lo de James era otra historia, Tinny guardaba su guitarra bajo llave, y si había recibido las cuerdas mágicas, se las iba a tener que ingeniar para conseguirlas. Sabía que las tenía guardadas debajo de su cama, al igual que la guitarra. Pensaba cortárselas el sábado por la mañana cuando fueran a desayunar.

Viernes 21 de diciembre, 7.00 de la mañana. Nat entró en la ducha, estaba de buen humor, ya tenía ganas de ver a su hermana y a sus padres y al día siguiente les vería… lo que menos le gustaba de las vacaciones era no ver a sus amigas, vivía en Bristol, lo que quedaba un poco lejos, aún así la que más lejos vivía era Tinny. Mientras tanto Sirius que había entrado en la torre de las chicas estaba en la ducha de al lado grabando todo lo que Nat cantaba. Que variaba entre Mozart hasta pachanga.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALELUYA! ALELUYA! ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – Nat tomó un poco de aire – EEEEEEELUYA!

Sirius se asustó por el repentino cambió de canción (acababa de estar cantando "Yellow Submarine")

Cuando Nat bajó a vestirse unas cuatro o cinco chicas más entraron en las duchas, lo que impidió a Sirius poder salir de allí, tuvo que esperar pacientemente en una esquinita de una ducha esperando que la chica que estaba allí no notara su presencia, y es que nuestro chico se había hecho un hechizo de camuflaje, y por supuesto intentaba no mirar para nada el cuerpo de la Gryffindor. Cuando sobre las 8.15 las duchas se despejaron tuvo que ir corriendo a Transformaciones por que llegaba tarde. Se sentó al lado de James y le guiñó un ojo.

'A Nat ya la tenemos… mañana por la mañana sabrá lo que es bueno…

Mismo día, 18.00 ninguna Urera se hallaba en su cuarto. Tinny estaba con JC, Lily con Dan, Nat, Patrizia y Stacey Green. Y finalmente Hilary con su querido Snape. A esta hora exacta James entraba en el cuarto de las chicas con su varita en mano, acarició a Moony-Merodeadora y sacó de debajo de la cama de Tinny la guitarra y la cajita donde la chica había guardado las cuerdas mágicas. Consiguió abrir la caja con facilidad, aunque estubiera bien protegida con algunos hechizos. Una a una las fue quemando, salía de ellas un extraño color, entre azul y amarillo cada vez que quemaba una de ellas. Al chico le dio pena tener que castigar a la Urera que seguramente era la menos involucrada en ese asunto… era una especie de Peter, lo que pasa es que este último era más por torpeza que no participaba tanto como los demás. Cuando acabó de quemarlas todas salió del cuarto y volvió al suyo sin haberse encontrado con nadie en el camino.

'Tinny ya está – dijo entrando en el baño donde Remus leía un libro mientras removía la poción para la ropa de Lily – he dejado todo como estaba.

'Perfecto. Yo me voy a ir a echar una siestecita que a las 4 de la mañana es cuando yo tengo que ir a cuarto de las chicas a por Hilary. ¿Te quedas tú removiendo la poción?

'De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está Wormtail? – dijo James sentándose en la silla en donde estaba su amigo.

'Salió hace una hora… no sé a dónde ha ido. Pero me dijo que no iría a cenar, ni que le esperáramos despiertos, que a las 2 irá al cuarto de las Ureras a verter la pócima.

James sacó la snitch de su bolsillo y se puso a jugar con ella mientras pensaba en dónde estaría su amigo y removía la poción.

Sábado, 9 de la mañana. Un grito despertó a todas las chicas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor. Un grito de estos de películas de miedo. Hilary se encontraba ante el espejo con los ojos bien abiertos y lágrimas en ellos. La razón estaba clara: no tenía pelo. No articulaba palabra, estaba frente al espejo aterrada.

'¿Hilary? – fue Tinny la primera en levantarse y mirar a su amiga - ¿tu pelo?

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que las otras dos corrieran las cortinas y miraran a su amiga rubia. Tinny se acercó a la rubia y le pasó la mano por su rapada cabeza. Entonces Nat y Lily que no aguantaban más echaron una carcajada.

'¿Qué tomaste ayer? Igual es un efecto segundario de algo – mientras sus amigas reían la más seria del grupo intentaba apoyar a la calva de Hilary.

'¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo voy a bajar a desayunar así?

Las risas de Nat y Lily aumentaron.

'Tranquila te subiré el desayuno – Tinny empezó a vestirse – ahora mismo vuelvo, no te preocupes.

Cuando salió de su cuarto Nat y Lily empezaron a activarse y a recoger un poco su cuarto. Más que nada por hacer algo, ya que todas tenían los baúles hechos. Se lavaron los dientes y la cara y cuando fueron a vestirse fue Lily la que pegó un chillido.

'¡¡¡¡ROSA! – volcó su baúl – Todo es rosa…

Hilary se giró y por unos segundos se olvidó que ya no tenía una larga melena rubia.

'Merodeadores – susurró la pelirroja. Cogió sus prendas y las olió, intentó con un hechizo volverlas a la normalidad, pero no funcionó. Por el contrario sus libros y demás cosas no se habían vuelto rosas. Estaba segura que era cosa de los merodeadores.

Nat empezó a rebuscar en su baúl para ver qué le habían hecho a ella, pero no encontró nada. Buscó en el de Tinny pero tampoco encontró nada. Mientras tanto Hilary se probaba todo tipo de gorras, sombreros y pañuelos que hicieran que no se notara que no tenía pelo. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entró Tinny con una tostada y sonriendo.

'¿Y esas caras? – preguntó mirando a sus amigas.

'Han sido los Merodeadores… ¡¡mira mi ropa! – chilló Lily tirándole su ropa a la cara – todo es del puto color rosa… ¡hasta los vaqueros!

'Ponte algo mío si quieres – dijo Hilary. Lily la miró y la sonrió agradecida aunque sin dirigirle la palabra.

Tinny encontró segundos más tarde lo que le habían hecho a ella.

'Las cuerdas… - no lloró, no gimoteó, no alzó la vista, sólo miraba su guitarra.

Nat y Lily salieron de su cuarto a las 9.45, la primera feliz por que a ella no le habían hecho nada y la segunda feliz por que llevaba ropa no-rosa. Una falda negra de Hilary y un jersey de cuello vuelto rojo de Nat. Cuando se sentaron a desayunar el comedor estaba lleno. Los Merodeadores llegaron poco después, sonriendo con malicia.

'Tú ni caso – susurró Nat – ni les mires.

'¡Hola chicas! – dijo Dan sentándose a su lado.

'…

'Hola

'¿Qué te pasa mi Lily? – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

'Que los hijos de puta de los Merodeadores me han teñido la ropa de rosa, le han rapado el pelo a Hilary y le han destruido las cuerdas a Tinny.

'¡Les mato!

Dan se levantó de golpe y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la mesa se sentó junto a los Merodeadores.

'¡El correo! – Nat alzó la vista y vio una lechuza dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

'¡Te liaste con otros, cerdo! – Dan le dio un tortazo a James – Me dijiste que Lupin ya no significaba nada para ti… - se llevó las manos a la cara – Y encima Sirius que…

Fue entonces cuando Natasha se dio cuenta que lo que había recibido era un howler. Intentó salir corriendo pero le explotó en las manos nada más intentar levantarse.

' "I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE…WOOOOOOOOO" – después de esto venía un enorme gallo – "TRALARI… TRALARA…"

Nat palideció, luego se puso roja, cambió al morado y se sentó para llamar un poquito menos la atención con su metro ochenta. La gente no paraba de reír, y de cantar a la vez que la canción, pero más de la mitad del comedor estaba en el suelo llorando de la risa. Lily le empezó a chillar algo que la pobre castaña no oía.

'¿Qué dices? – chillo Nat a su vez haciéndole gestos a su amiga que no oía.

Lily lo volvió a repetir sin éxito, mientras sonaba la canción de "Aleluya"

'¡QUE TE CONSUELES POR QUE LA GENTE POR LO MENOS NO SABE QUE ERES TÚ!

Claro que cuando acabó de chillarlo todo el mundo lo supo. La canción acababa de terminar y el howler se había desecho.

La vuelta en el expreso de Hogwarts fue algo silenciosa. Hilary se había sentado cerca de la ventana, llevaba un trapo que tapaba su calva, y aunque se notara un poco la chica lo llevaba lo mejor que podía. Lily estaba frente a Hilary mirando una revista de moda: tenía que ir de compras. Nat no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro del asiento, estaba nerviosa.

'¿Quieres dejar de moverte? – Dan que estaba junto a Hilary se estaba haciendo la manicura mientras miraba de reojo a la Urera – me pones nervioso.

Nat respiró varias veces sonoramente.

'Se van a enterar de quiénes son las Ureras. ¡Oh, sí que se van a enterar! Tenemos dos espléndidas semanas para planearlo… y lo haremos a lo grande… somos mujeres.

Son o no son monos Tinny y JC? Q pena que no estén destinados a estar juntos…

Y como podéis ver… Sirius se lo ha currado y ha aprendido a tocar la guitarra por Tinny. ¿q m decís a eso?

Los merodeadores se han pasado? Cual de todas las bromas os ha gustado más? Haber para los que no habéis entendido lo de dan que le ha empezado a chillar a james que remus ya no significaba nada… pues eso era sólo para que la gente pensara que james era gay, una forma que a dan se le ocurrió de joderle. Pero nadie lo oyó, el howler de nat era más interesante.


	16. Vacaciones de Navidad

Los Merodeadores están tumbados en la playa cada uno con un micrófono d estos que tienen los cantantes que les va desde la oreja hasta la boca. Las lectoras se acercan despacio con ganas de pillarles desprevenidos pero Remus las oye llegar y los 4 se alertan.

'¿Qué tal chicas? – pregunta James sonriendo. Todas babean sin saber exactamente a cual mirar.

'Ahora aquí con Sirius delante pues de puta madre – sonrie Kandelaski guiñándole un ojo al moreno – y eres una monada por aprender a tocar la bateria por Tinny. Aunque te pasaste con ella.

'¡No fue idea mía! – dice sirius haciendo un puchero – fue james! Q es un lokooooo!

'Es que james es medio idiota – añade amsp14 como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿para q hiciste la broma? La has echo buena… mira que tenías una remota posibilidad con ella… ya nada.

'Anda que no! Ya verás como la hago mía antes de que acabe la historia…

Amsp14 alza las cejas… "hombres…" piensa.

'Aquí estamos rodeados de locas… may que nos quiere castrar – dice Peter – las demás que piensan que somos unos bárbaros por haberles echo eso a las ureras. ¡pero es que empezaron ellas!

Todas miran a Peter amenazadoramente y él le lanza un papelito a Mey con su número de telefono articulandole "llámame luego wapa". La pobre chica quedó en shock del asco y tuvieron que llevarla a san mungo.

'eh Joan Black! Que el JC es un buen chabalote, que es colega – le dice remus – puede… que ahora esté cambiando un poco… pero es buen chabal… y aunque sabemos que no va a acabar con Tinny por que el sirius es un crack… pues el chico tiene cosas en la mente… que son de hombre y no intentéis entenderlas. Por cierto, ya le hemos dicho a Iraty que entre en tu blog… cuando pueda lo hará.

James se levanta y pregunta:

'Quién se viene al agua? – todas las chicas mágicamente aparecen en traje de baño (o bikini a preferencia de la consumidora). Y siguen al guapo merodeador, que ya en el agua va a hablar con Vinessa. – Bueno guapa, tú vaya review más largo que le dijaste a Iraty, no? Bueno mejor, mejor. Reviews así dan gusto – Vinessa sonrie – Bueno… lo que les hicimos a las ureras… se lo merecían… o no? – la chica alza las cejas.

'Pues no majete, no se lo merecían y vas a alucinar cuando veas lo que ellas van a hacer.

'Tinny y JC todavía tienen futuro. Sirius y ella no tendrán una vida de pareja normal hasta… buf… mejor te lo dice Iraty cuando vuelva… Y Hilary y Snape… dios… ya verás lo que pasa en brebes… bueno a finales de vacaiones de navidad, pero la hilary la va a liar gorda…

Haciendo todos el bobo en el agua (las chicas sobretodo intentando llamar la atención de los merodeadores) Sirius se puso a hablar con Gemita.

'Muchas gracias por el review, a Iraty le ha hecho mucha ilusión! Ya nos dirás que te parece este capítulo y eso…

Y de repente con lo asqueroso que es el tiempo se puso a llover, o mejor dicho a jarrear. Todo el mundo salió del agua corriendo y se metieron al bar-restaurante de la playa. Se sentaron todos en un círculo, secándose como podían.

'Bueno haber – dice blacklady – a mí james me parece adorable y todo eso… y estoy de acuerdo con todas con que os pasasteis con las bromas.

'Otra vez nos vais a volver a repetir la misma historia – dice Sirius algo exasperado.

'No he acabado de hablar – dice la chica cortante – me parece muy bien que intentes conquistar a Tinny, pero al igual de las chicas no me creo nada.

'Pues peor para ti cuando te des cuenta de que yo tengo razón y que estoy pillado por ella verás.

'¿Si es verdad por qué no sale Tinny en los libros de HP?

Sirius refunfuña algo como "mujeres". Remus toma la situación en manos y se dirige a SamaritaRadcliffe que tenía una duda que nadie respondía.

'Tranquilidad que existen muchos hechizos crece pelo. Ya veréis… de todas formas… no somos tan crueles. – y girándose hacia Dark Satine Evans añade – Tinny y JC todavía son pareja por mucho que vosotras comencéis a cogerle cierto asco al Ravenclaw…

'Y porque no os habéis acabado el capi que si no… - dice James – Y por cierto Cammiel – dice James frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre Ureras? Por que ese es el nombre del grupo de amigas de iraty… bueno realmente es Urerak (en euskera) pero… - se cruza de brazos y mira a la chica con mala cara – ya nos puedes dejar un review para explicárnoslo.

'Nat… - dice Peter. La lectora le mira con asco – Severus y Hilary tendrán su… movida. Pero no será hasta dentro de unos capis… pero ya verás la que se lía… Y el cabrón del moony… verás lo que hace. Pero todo eso en próximos capis…

Remus se sienta al lado de Caperucita Roja.

'No pasa nada por lo de tu review que se borró, a Iraty también le pasa… y te entiende… si quieres un día quedamos para quedarte el disgusto, e? – le guiña un ojo y la chica suspira.

'Yo… mi lectora preferida es Synn – dice Sirius – es la única que confía en que Tinny y yo tenemos futuro. Las demás son todas unas zor… - james le da un codazo a sirius en las costillas. No es buena insultar a las lectoras… - la venganza de las chicas será divertida… de eso no hay que preocuparse… Bueno que muchísimas gracias por los 16 reviews! Y nos despedimos que Iraty ya ha vuelto de vacaciones y os tiene que contar muchos cotis de su vida privada… ya sabéis como es… A LEER!

16. Vacaciones de Navidad

Primer miércoles de fiesta para los alumnos de Hogwarts Lily se encontraba en su cuarto repasando sus apuntes de encantamientos para los EXTASIS cuando recibió dos lechuzas. Una era de Tinny:

_¡Hola guapa!_

_¿Qué es de tu vida? Yo aburridísima. Mi madre me ha prohibido utilizar la chimenea entre semana. Así que no paro de estudiar, ensayar, leer y escribir cartas y felicitaciones de Navidad. Algunas noches he ido a hacerles una visitilla a Patrizia y a Stacey. ¡Cuántos libros tiene la sala común de Ravenclaw! Es impresionante… casi hay más que en tu casa._

Lily sonrió ante el comentario. Su casa estaba llena de libros, su madre profesora de literatura y su padre era un amante de la ciencia ficción, y a veces para sacarse un dinerillo extra hacían traducciones. El resultado de todo aquello eran millones de libros en las estanterías de su casa.

_Este viernes he quedado con JC. Voy a ir a su casa a conocer a sus padres. He estado hablando sobre eso con Stacey y me ha dicho que ella también vive en Cardiff y que ya sabe dónde vive JC, así que me ha dado alguna explicaciones de cómo es su casa y eso. (Por fuera claro está, ella no ha entrado, pero vive en la misma manzana que él.) Por lo demás no tengo novedades. ¿Te sigues sin hablar con Hilary? ¿Ya has ido de compras? ¡Bueno espero que me contestes prontito que ya espero tu carta con cotis!_

_Un besito muy grande,_

_Tinny_

Lily dobló la carta y la metió en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Abrió el segundo y sacó un pergamino, tinta y pluma. Luego leería la segunda carta.

_¡Hola cosita verde!_

_Pues por Surrey todo bien, mi hermana va a ir a pasar la semana que viene con su novio. Un tío llamado Brandon, parece simpático, no sé qué le ve a ella, pero bueno, cosas que pasan, por lo demás no tengo ningún cotilleo nuevo. Tuve que vestir durante un día de rosa ya que no podía ir desnuda de compras y no podía utilizar la ropa de mi madre que me queda grande ni la de mi hermana que me queda pequeña. Con Hilary… no sé. Ni me ha escrito, ni le he escrito. Aunque por lo que me ha contado Nat se pasa el día en Brighton en casa de Snape._

_Bueno en lo que se refiere a estudiar yo también me tiro horas en mi cuarto leyendo mis apuntes… toda una tortura china. Haber si luego por lo menos tengo buenos resultados._

_Te voy a dejar que tu lechuza se está impacientando así que un abrazo,_

_Lily_

Escribió la dirección de su amiga y la ató a la pata de la lechuza que salió volando por la ventana. Cuando perdió al animal de vista abrió la otra carta: era Corazón de Bruja. Estaba inscrita y cada mes recibía un ejemplar de aquella revista. Le metió el dinero a la lechuza y quitó el sobre que lo envolvía.

_HEATH LEDGER DESAPARECIDO ¿ALGUIEN LE HA VISTO?_

Lily dejó de respirar.

'¿Qué?

Abrió la revista buscando el artículo que hablara sobre eso. En portada había una foto del jugador de quidditch sonriendo. En la página 28 encontró lo que buscaba.

_Después de haber finalizado la temporada de quidditch, los jugadores del equipo de Inglaterra fueron autorizados para irse de vacaciones durante dos semanas. Después comenzaría la nueva temporada y los jugadores tendrían que comenzar a entrenar duro para los torneos que comenzarán en el próximo mes de abril. _

_Heath Ledger, guapísimo jugador del equipo no volvió a la sesión de entrenamiento. Sus parientes más cercanos dicen que no saben dónde está. Pero se descarta el rapto. Algunos rumores dicen que se ha unido a quienes vosotras sabéis. Pero crucemos los dedos para que sólo sea un rumor… _

_Los directores del equipo de Inglaterra se han puesto a buscar un sustituto para el muchacho en caso de que no apareciera. ¿Qué pasará chicas? No os preocupéis, os mantendremos informadas. El ministerio de magia ha informado que después de lo ocurrido… _bla bla bla

Lo demás carecía de interés. ¿Por qué su niño había desaparecido? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había pasado? Ahora se arrepentía de no haber sacado su carné para trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Podría ponerse a buscarle enseguida. ¡Qué impotencia!

Dos días antes…

'Y esta es mi novia… Hilary – la rubia se acercó a la señora Snape y le dio dos besos.

'Encantada de conocerte querida, no sabía que Severus estuviera saliendo con ninguna chica, y encima no cualquier chica, una muy guapa.

Hilary sonrió con cara de niña buena, y se quitó un mechón rubio de pelo de la cara.

'Mi marido no está en casa en estos momentos… así que otro día le conocerás… encima… no creo que llegue hasta muy tarde – La señora Snape bajó la vista al suelo y Severus viendo que iba a estallar en lágrimas tomó la situación bajo control.

'Bueno mamá, Hilary y yo nos vamos a mi cuarto, si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, llama a la puerta.

'Sí, sí… - la mujer salió del recibidor y se metió a la cocina.

Hilary subió las escaleras de la casa de Snape despacio mirando todas las fotos de familia que le devolvían la mirada.

'¿Este eres tú? – la Urera señaló la foto de un niño de unos 5 años montado a una escoba y sonriendo.

'Sí.

'¡Qué monada! – Hilary se le echó al cuello y se le subió encima – Ala, llévame hasta tu cuarto así.

Snape tiró a su novia a la cama y él se sentó a su lado mientras ella no dejaba de reír. Cuando se calmó le miró a los ojos mientras él la observaba en silencio.

'¿Sabes que tienes un ojo más cerrado que el otro? – el moreno sonrió.

'Sí, ya me lo habían dicho – se acordó de Lily y de las veces que se lo decía. La pelirroja le solía decir: "Hilary, mírame bien, abre los dos ojos".

'Pero el color es precioso – siguió su novio.

'Pues a mi no me gusta tu nariz.

'¿Acaso te lo he preguntado?

'No. Pero yo te lo digo, así para que te hagas una idea de lo que te tienes que operar para cuando nos casemos.

'¿CASARNOS? Perdona, pero esto es sólo un arreglo. O por lo menos esto era un arreglo en su entonces.

'Era un arreglo y es un arreglo, pero podría ir a más. NO me importaría casarme contigo. Aunque no me guste tu nariz – le sacó la lengua y le lanzó un beso.

'Pues yo no me quiero casar contigo. Tú para mí eres… un rollo. La… de una noche. Me gustas, eres mona, tienes buen tipo y eso. Pero esto sólo es un juego. De no ser por que tu ex novio te puso a parir tú no estarías saliendo conmigo en este momento.

'¿Un rollo? ¿SÓLO SOY ESO?

'En eso quedamos, Hilary. Tú y yo follábamos de vez en cuando para que le dieras celos a Adam, a quien creo, mejor dicho estoy seguro que tienes completamente olvidado.

'Cierto. Por que me has empezado a gustar tú y mucho.

'Pero… nada

'¿Qué? Dilo, ya que has empezado.

'No. No quiero discutir contigo Hilary, vamos a la cama.

'¿CÓMO ERES CAPAZ DE PENSAR EN UNA COSA ASÍ AHORA MISMO?

'Soy un hombre, y Slytherin, ¿qué esperabas?

'Cierto.

Él se tiró a la cama junto a ella y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

El lunes James y Sirius quisieron ir a hacer las compras de Navidad. Aunque les dio pereza y se quedaron en casa de James hablando y jugando a los snacks explosivos.

'¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes? – preguntó Sirius

'Tirando… no he abierto ningún libro, y ya me sé todo hasta ahora. ¿Y tú?

'Parecido…

Los dos amigos sonrieron.

'¿Has tenido noticias de las Ureras? ¿Sabes algo de ellas?

'Ni idea. Tenemos que organizarnos mejor.

'¡Es Dumbledore que no ayuda! Nos dijo que nos ayudaría a conquistar a las chicas, y aquí nos tiene a dos velas, esperando a que nos diga cómo actuar. Casi a han pasado 400 años desde que nos lo dijo.

'Ya… - James miró el corcho de su cuarto donde tenía una foto de su pelirroja al comenzar su año en Hogwarts. Otra en la que salía con Hilary, las dos con la lengua afuera.

Hilary le había dado esa foto a principios de sexto curso, cuando James no dejó de amargarla para conseguir una foto de ella.

'¿La pelirroja sigue ocupando tus pensamientos?

'Día y noche, noche y día y por supuesto en sueños.

'Sigo sin entender cómo Evans no se ha fijado en ti. Y sobretodo… ¡cómo no se ha fijado en mí! Tengo locas a todas las chicas del instituto. Pero con esto de la apuesta con Tinny… no tengo una cita… desde septiembre. Estoy en el banquillo, comienzo a parecerme a ti. Esto es horrible…

'¡Venga! Yo estoy bien como estoy, si no es con la pelirroja, no es con nadie.

'¡Por favor! Eso es una gilipollez, yo no me voy con otra, por la apuesta. Por que si me fuera con otra del insti, os rumores que correrían y Tinny sabría que me he liado con otra y aunque no estemos saliendo tiene que parecer que estoy loquísimo por ella. Y bueno, no es que me vuelva loco, pero cada día esa chica…

'¡Estoy arto de tener que esperar a que la pelirroja venga a por mí! No voy a esperar a que Dumbledore nos diga cuándo atacar. El sábado nos vamos de fiesta los cuatro, ¿qué te parece? Pasamos por casa de Lily y me lanzo, si no viene me voy con otra.

'Perfecto. Este es mi mejor amigo, así me gusta. Pero… ¿qué ropa me pongo?

'¡Vamos no me jodas! Todavía queda una semana.

'¡Por eso! Luego me agobio…

'No me seas Dan… - James sonrió y le dio un puñetazo a su amigo con cariño en el hombro.

Tinny cogió su capa de noche, sus guantes y se dirigió a Honeydukes, allí vivía el mejor amigo de su hermana, Robert Fisher, se llevaba muy bien con Tinny y solía ser él el que le habría la puerta cuando ella quería hacerles unas visitas a sus amigas en Hogwarts. Y aquella noche no fue una excepción, ella lanzó una china a la ventana del chico que se asomó y sonrió a la Gryffindor.

'Ahora bajo.

Robert Fisher era un adolescente de 18 años, hacía un año que había dejado Hogwarts, era pelirrojo de ojos negros, de pequeño era bajito y gordo pero con el tiempo (más que nada el quidditch que había echo efecto) su espalda se había ensanchado y sus brazos se habían agrandado, había sido bateador, y aunque según Hilary ese chico no era nada de del otro mundo había tenido muchas novias. Tinny había sido una de sus enamoradas, estuvo loca por él desde primero hasta tercero. Pero cuando empezó a salir con Julian, Tinny perdió el interés.

'¿Para Hogwarts? – dice él con una sonrisa en la cara.

'Sí, me aburría en casa de tanto estudiar, voy a ir a hacerles una visitilla a Stacey y a Patrizia. Mis padres y mi hermana se han ido.

'Mis padres están durmiendo, si no te importa yo también me uno a la partida, ¿te parece?

'De acuerdo. Así volverás a pisar Ravenclaw.

'Buff… ¡cómo echo de menos Hogwarts! ¡Ojalá hubiera repetido!

Y ahora os preguntaréis cómo es que Mag, la hermana de Tinny, salía salir (N/A me refiero a como amigos a la calle, ¡mal pensados que sois!) con Robert. Pues muy simple, Hogsmade es un pueblo, y en el pueblo la mayoría de la gente sale junta, desde los 12 hasta los 20.

'¿Y qué es de tu vida? – Robert cerró la puerta de su casa y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la tienda – Me han dicho que estás saliendo con JC.

Tinny alzó una ceja.

'¿Quién te ha dicho?

'Ah… es un secreto.

'¡Venga… no me jodas! Dime…

'Mi madre

'¿TU MADRE?

'Sh… no chilles – Robert sonrió divertido – se lo dijo la tuya.

'Oh… - entonces sus padres habían sacado las conclusiones acertadas de cuando fueron a visitarles a Hogsmade - ¿Y tu dónde estás trabajando?

'Pues… en la tienda de mis padres, pero para marzo o así quiero irme a Londres a vivir allí y a buscarme un buen curro.

'¿Para qué estudiaste tú?

'Traductor de todas las lenguas universales.

'Es verdad… ¿cuántas hablas?

'426.

'Oh… ¿Aunque no más que Crouch, e?

Robert sonrió.

'No, él habla 427. Habla numerología matemática extraordinario básica del mundo. Y a mí las matemáticas como nunca se me dieron bien, pues no aprendí ese idioma. Sé algunas palabras, pero poco más, bueno y el alfabeto, pero no mucho.

'¿Cómo se dice Tinny?

'¿En numerología simple?

'Sí… er… bueno en lo que sea.

Robert alzó los ojos al techo oscuro pensativo. Tinny le miró de arriba abajo. Había echado un poco de tripita desde la última vez que le vio bien. No se le podía llamar gordo ni rellenito, pero los cuadraditos que hacía un año todas habían deseado se habían esfumado. Y no es que Tinny pudiera ver a través de las camisetas, pero es que la de Robert se le pegaba al cuerpo.

'Siete mil seiscientos noventa y siete.

'Oh… ¿Y hola?

'Eso es lo más fácil, una de las pocas palabras que sé. Sesenta y nueve.

Tinny le miró y pudo ver la sonrisa de pervertido que tenía.

'Basta con nacer en Inglaterra para tener la mente sucia.

'Es lo que tiene ser pelirrojo – Robert amplió su sonrisa.

'Lily es pelirroja y no es ning… - la Urera se quedó pensando – tienes razón, todos los pelirrojos sois unos malpensados.

Llegaron a la sala común de Ravenclaw sobre las 22.30, Patrizia estaba en pijama sobre su cama leyendo un libro sobre planes de boda (N/A si es que la pobre echa de menos a su Lockhart) mientras que Stacey se miraba al espejo probándose la ropa que podría ponerse el día de la boda de Patrizia.

'¡Hola chicas!

'¡Robert! – las dos chicas le saltaron encima y le dieron un gran abrazo – No te esperábamos.

'Muchas gracias por vuestro saludo – Tinny se había quedado con los brazos abiertos esperando un beso que había sido dado a Robert.

'Quejita – murmuró Stacey.

Tinny le sacó la lengua. Los cuatro se sentaron en el suelo y la Gryffindor y el chico se quitaron los jerséis y las capas.

'Como suponíamos que vendrías hemos preparado unos juegos de mesa, que le encantan a Lily así que guardemos unos segundos se silencio por ella, por no estar aquí…

'¿Cómo se juega? – preguntó Tinny.

'Bueno se llama brujinteligencia. Se trata de muchas cosas a la vez, se juega por parejas, por ejemplo yo empiezo a decir un dicho y tú tienes que adivirnar el final. Como por ejemplo: Al buen tiempo…

'¡Buena cara! – dijo Robert muy entusiasmado.

'Bien, veo que Robert lo ha pillado – siguió explicando Stacey – también puede ser que yo te tataree una canción y tengas que adivinarla. O que vocalice cosas y tú tengas que entender lo que digo… También puede ser que te aparezca el verbo volar, entonces tú tienes que hacer algo para que tu compañero sepa que es el verbo volar, puedes extender los brazos y hacer brrrrr… por todo el cuarto ¿lo captáis?

'No.

'¿Qué no entiendes Robert? – preguntó Tinny que había entendido todo a la perfección.

'¿Qué pasa si no lo sé?

'Ah… pues se te suman puntos malos, con cinco puntos malos el equipo contrario le impone un castigo al otro. ¿Cómo hacemos los grupos?

Después de echar los grupos a suertes, a Stacey le tocó con Patrizia y a Robert con Tinny.

'Empezamos por ser las pequeñas – dice rápidamente Patrizia cogiendo una carta. Alza una ceja – Dios… no sé ni cómo hacerlo. Haber…

Patrizia empezó a hacer gestos con la cara.

'¡Patrizia! ¡Para que me estás dando miedo! Parece que estás poseída.

Robert y Tinny empezaron a reír.

'¡PARA! ¡Patrizia que e asustas! ¡Patriziaaaaaaaa! – chilla Stacey muerta de miedo. Pero su amiga no para de poner caras raras. Finalmente la Ravenclaw muerta de miedo empezó a alejarse hacia atrás de donde estaba la italiana (N/A en plan niña del exocista) – ¡¡PARA! Tengo miedo… ¡¡¡PATRIZIA!

Como la italiana seguía sin parar se poner caras raras y de poner los ojos en blanco o darles la vuelta a los párpados la comentarista le dio una patada en la cara.

'¿Qué haces? – exclamó Patrizia.

'¡Que te dicho que me dabas miedo coño!

'Es que tenías que adivinar lo que era…

'¿Era miedo?

'¿Rara?

'¿Peter?

Todos se hecharon a reír.

'No. Era "Fea". ¡Y mira que te lo he puesto fácil! Ahora por tu culpa tenemos un punto negativo…

Robert y Tinny eran una buena pareja y tuvieron una buena ronda, la siguiente vez que les tocó a Patrizia y a Stacey, la comentarista tenía que cantar.

'_Eran uno dos y tres los famosos ----, y el pequeño ---- siempre iba con ellos… _

'¡Los tres mosqueteros!

Stacey negó con la cabeza y siguió cantando. Patricio abrió sus ojos de gato todo lo que pudo.

'¿Los tres mosqueteros?

'¡Que no!

'Mosqueteros tres los.

Stacey seguía negando con la cabeza mientras cantaba.

'Tres mosqueteros los.

'Los mosqueteros tres.

'Tiempo – dijo Tinny. (N/A sí, es que no os he dicho pero sólo tenían unos segundos para acertar)

'¡Joder tía, mira que era fácil! – Stacey estaba exasperada – Los cuatro mosqueteros.

'¿QUÉ? – Patrizia se levantó de golpe - ¡Eso es lo que he dicho!

'No, tú has dicho "Los tres mosqueteros".

'¡Y es que eran tres!

'¡ERAN CUATRO!

'Stacey… eran tres. Si quieres le preguntamos a Nat. Que seguro que lo sabe, eran tres mosqueteros.

'¡No me cuentes mierdas, coño! ¡Que eran cuatro y te callas!

Stacey se puso de muy mala hostia, se enfadó tanto que se picó y no quiso jugar… Y como Patrizia quería jugar se picó con Stacey que no quería jugar. Robert y Tinny se miraron y decidieron que era un buen momento para irse a casa.

El jueves todas las familias de Europa se levantaron esperando encontrar regalos debajo del árbol.

En la familia de los Potter James y Sirius no dejaban de reír mientras se tiraban bolas de nieve con las varitas como niños pequeños, en el salón de la familia había papeles de regalo esparcidos por todas partes.

En casa de Tinny estaban todos alrededor del árbol abriendo sus regalos y comiendo un pastel de chocolate y bebiendo un baso de leche. (N/A típica familia feliz!)

'¡Oh… mirar! – Tinny abrió una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo que contenía un colgante de plata. Grabado en él había escrito: "URERAS". Había una nota adjunta que ponía que el regalo era de Dan.

'¡Qué bonito cariño! – dijo la señora Bell - ¿quién te lo ha regalado?

'Dan.

'¿Tú amigo ese raro?

'No es raro. Es homosexual.

'El raro – finalizó su hermana.

En la familia de Lily estaban los cuatro en el salón esperando al resto de la familia. Faltaban su abuela y su bisabuela. Una era la madre de su padre, Rose y la otra era la abuela de su madre, Mary, a quien Lily quería mucho. Se estaban retrasando, las dos iban a ir a Surrey en avión, y habían insistido en que el padre de Lily no fuera a buscarlas. Llegaron a las 10 de la mañana y a esa hora fue cuando la familia Evans se puso a abrir los regalos, y Lily descubrió el colgante que Dan le había enviado.

En la familia de Nat todos estaban en la cama. Abrirían los regalos sobre las 11.30 de la mañana. A ninguno le gustaba madrugar.

Hilary estaba viendo la tele mientras su hermano se duchaba y sus padres hacían el amor. Llevaba el colgante que Dan le había regalado y estaba empaquetando el que ella le tendría que haber enviado ayer pero que se le había olvidado: un lote de cremas de día y de noche.

En casa de Remus no había nadie. El día anterior había sido luna llena y se había ido a una cabaña a las afueras de su ciudad. Sus padres se habían ido a casa de los abuelos del merodeador.

En casa de Dan su madre veía la TV mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, su padre había salido a comprar el pan y él había subido a su habitación a disfrutar de sus regalos: un póster del nuevo año con chicos desnudos o medio desnudos que Lily le había regalado; la foto de Ronan Keatin firmada y dedicada que Tinny le había conseguido y un tinte de pelo negro como el carbón que Nat le había enviado.

"_Para que cambies un poco tu imagen"_

Había escrito Nat en una notita.

Tinny retorcía el colgante de plata de las Ureras mientras esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta de casa de la familia Coast. Eran las 13.00 de la tarde de un viernes frío y soleado. Fue Angus, el guapísimo, perfecto y moreno hermano de JC quien abrió la puerta.

'¡Hola Tinny! Ya me dijo Justin que vendrías - Tinny sonrió de manera nerviosa – Justin se está duchando y mis padres están en salón. ¿Te los presento yo o quieres esperar a mi hermano?

'Me… da igual – balbuceó la pobre Urera algo tímidamente.

'Bien, pues te los presento yo. Mi madre se llama Samantha y mi padre Sean – llevó a Tinny a través del vestíbulo hasta una puertecita que estaba junto a las escaleras. Entraron en una sala grande como dos veces su cuarto – Este es el pequeño salón… mis padres están en la sala leyendo, creo…

Unos cinco minutos de haber estado dando vueltas por la casa llegaron a la sala.

'Papá, mamá, esta es Tinny…

Sus padres se giraron, la señora Coast estaba tumbada en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su esposo. Los dos estaban leyendo, el señor Coast el periódico y su mujer un libro.

'¿Tú novia? – preguntó su madre levantándose de golpe - ¡Pero qué guapa es! – Samantha Coast tenía el pelo largo y castaño, recogido en un peinado muy de moda. Llevaba unos tacones de morirse, y una mini falda que difícilmente Hilary se habría puesto - ¿De donde eres pequeña?

'Eh… no es… - empezó a decir Angus.

'¡Bueno por favor Angus! No nos des explicaciones tontas de ésas… ¿dónde os conocisteis…? ¿Ya habéis…? – los padres de JC se miraron y sonrieron tontamente.

'Que no es eso, que Tinny y yo no…

'¿No lo habéis hecho? – Samantha le cogió la mano a Tinny – cariño, si tienes dudas y tu madre no te quiero contar nada, tú me preguntas… sin problemas… y llámame Samantha… como amigas seremos.

'Ejem…

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y vieron a JC con el pelo mojado, unos pantalones anchos y un niki negro mirándoles con los ojos bien abiertos.

'¿Y bien? – preguntó su madre.

'¡¿Cómo que y bien!

Su madre suspiró.

'Justin cariño, estaba tu hermano Angus presentándonos a su novia, ¿no podrías venir en otro momento?

'¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA, COÑO! – Angus dio media vuelta y marchó de la habitación.

'Oh… - Samantha se llevó su mano a su cara, para tapar su boca. Y Tinny observó lo largas que tenía las uñas. Más que Lily, que ya era decir…

'Mamá, Papá, esta es Trinity Bell, mi novia, la Gryffindor de la que os he hablado…

'Encantado señorita – Sean Coast se acercó a la Urera y le besó la mano.

'Lo siento mucho encanto… pensábamos que… que tú, pero ya claro no… se te ve más… sí… - Samantha sonrió como si su explicación fuera suficiente para disculpar el mal trago que Tinny acababa de pasar y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

'Ejem… bueno Justin… ya sabes… nada de… embarazos no deseados.

Tinny miraba de un lado a otro a la familia de su novio sin saber qué decir… algo aturdida y molesta. Dos minutos más tarde llegaron al cuarto de JC.

'No está muy recogido… pero es que me estoy mudando al sótano, para no oír los griterios de los elfos, de mis padres y de las novias de mi hermano… allí estaré más tranquilo y podré estar sin molestar a nadie.

'¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

'¿Decirte qué?

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Tinny sabía que JC sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero le sabía mal hablar de la familia de su novio como si…

'¿Eh, Tinny? – dijo JC en un tono rudo - ¿Decirte qué? ¿Qué mi padre es una ninfómano? ¿Qué mi madre es perfecta? ¿Qué mi hermano ha heredado su belleza y yo he salido mal? ¿Qué tengo una familia millonaria? ¿Qué todos son Slytherins menos yo y mi tatarabuelo que fue Hufflepuff?

Otro silencio incómodo.

'Lo siento - murmuró Tinny, no sabía muy bien por qué pedía perdón.

'Cada comida familiar es una infierno, soy la oveja negra, el feo de la familia, el bicho raro inteligente. ¿Lo sientes? No sabes lo que es sentirlo.

Tinny se quedó sin habla. Nunca JC le había hablado así. Siempre había sido un chico dulce y encantador que siempre se preocupaba por ella.

'Te has pasado.

'¿Cómo? – Tinny no entendía nada de lo que su novio estaba diciendo – pero si…

Entonces sin previo aviso JC se puso a llorar, en medio de su cuarto con una Urera estupefacta que le miraba sin entender. Tinny se acercó y le abrazó. No supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, horas minutos… cuando Justin alzó la cabeza Tinny le dio un beso en la mejilla y le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

'Siento haberte gritado, pero odio a mi familia. Me siento siempre como si no formara parte de ellos, y como me has preguntado de una forma tan directa pues me he puesto a la defensiva.

'¿Muerta? – dijo Lily casi en un susurro inaudible.

'Lo siento cariño, un infarto anoche. Nadie se lo esperaba. El médico dice que no sufrió, que fue mientras dormía y no sufrió.

¿Muerta? ¿Su abuela Mary muerta? Lily no se lo podía creer. Su abuela siempre había estado ahí para todo el mundo, ella casi la consideraba inmortal a sus 97 años. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin ella? Primero lo de Heath desaparecido, y ahora esto.

'No veo por qué estás tan alterada Lily, se veía venir que la abuela iba a morir en breve. ¡Tenía 97 años! Eso ya es bastante ¿no? – dijo Petunia sentada en la cocina leyendo una revista de cotilleo.

Lily no se molestó en mirar a su hermana. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. No quería que nadie la molestara y menos la viera llorar. Pasaron tres días en lo que lo único que hizo fue estar tumbada en su cuarto mirando al techo. Salía para comer tres veces al día y al baño de vez en cuando. Y por supuesto en ninguna de las ocasiones que salía hablaba con nadie. Un día a la hora de la cena su madre decidió que Lily no podía seguir así.

'Lily, no te quiero ver así. Mejor dicho, no te consiento que estés así, ¿cómo crees que la abuela Mary se sentiría si te viera así?

La pelirroja no lo había pensado, pero seguramente a su abuela no le gustaría.

'Quiero que hagas las maletas Lily, te vas a ir con tu hermana y su novio de vacaciones.

'¿QUÉ? – graznó Petunia que entró corriendo a la cocina - ¡NI DE COÑA! ¡MAMÁ! Yo quiero estar a solas con Brandon, no quiero que la anormal esté allí.

'Petunia hija, no quiero que llamas así a tu hermana, y entiéndelo, está muy deprimida, unas vacaciones no le vendrán mal.

'¿Puedo invitar a más amigas?

'No – dijo Petunia

'Por supuesto, si eso te anima – contestó su madre.

'No entramos, sólo hay una cama de matrimonio y un sofá cama. Tus amigas no pueden venir.

'¡Lo arreglamos con un poco de magia! – la Urera sonrió por primera vez en días.

'¿Y por qué no pueden alquilar ellas por su lado una casa, cabaña o piso? ¿Por qué tienen que venir con Brandon y conmigo? – Petunia estaba exasperada

'Son estudiantes hija mía, y si las cosas no han cambiado los estudiantes nunca han tenido dinero.

'¡Yo tengo dinero! – contestó Petunia

'Pero por que trabajas, te recuerdo que has empezado en septiembre a trabajar.

Al parecer Petunia no encontró nada mejor que decir por que se fue al salón refunfuñando algo sobre la magia influye.

Q opináis de la desaparición de Heath Ledger? Dónde creéis que está? Por qué no está donde tendría que estar? Acepto todo tipo de teorias aunque yo ya lo tengo todo pensado.

¿Os ha gustado los colgantes que dan ha regalado a todas las ureras por navidad?

Cmo veis la reacción de JC a lo que Tinny le ha dicho?

¿Cómo créeis que serán las vacaciones con Lily, sus amigas, petunia y su novio Brandon?


	17. En la cabaña I

Volvemos al típico escenario de todos los cpis… esta vez no hay nadie en escena pero la voz en off que oímos hace 16 capítulo (osease el 1) dice:

'Por mucho que os parezca insólito Irati hoy tampoco aparecerá por que está ocupada y nadie sabe donde está.

El cameraman muestra unas imágenes de Irati de fiesta liándose con un tío.

'Hemos quedado en decir que no sabíamos dónde está – riñe la voz en of al camara man – de todas fromas os prometo ir diciéndoos qué es de Irati si la semana que viene decide no aparecer. Los merodeadores están bien, os mandan recuerdos, pero Irati les ha puesto a trabajar otra vez en el fik en vez de ligar con vosotras y ahí les tiene… ya os harán alguna visitilla. De todas formas pasamos a hablar con vosotras.

Alguien da dos palmadas y las chicas empiezan a subir por las escaleras laterales mientras una luz enfoca el centro donde han colocado algunos sofás para que las damitas se sienten.

'¿Hacia dónde tenemos que hablar? – pregunta Synn – supongo que hablo por todas si digo que me siento idiotas hablando con… algo que no veo ni sé dónde está.

'Haber… ¿y si os pongo una muñeca? – se oyeron ruidos raros y apareció una barbie mal vestida, con el pelo cortado, algo pintarrajeada y con una cuerda atada al cuello bajando despacio - ¿suficiente? Yo soy la voz en off, no la imagen en off… a mí nunca me veréis.

Silencio mortal en la sala.

'Bueno empecemos con Synn… aunque esto también va para Dark Satine Evans. Heath Ledger no está con vosotras… no sé por qué intentáis quitárselo a Lily y a Irati… más de Irati que no tiene a nadie ya que Lily le ha quitado a su James… y aunque nadie lo quiera reconocer Lily en realidad se iba a llamar Irati… Heath Ledger aparecerá dentro de… un tiempo con una sencilla explicación… Y sí las ureras reales tenemos colgantes… no os preocupéis que los merodeadores aparecerán en el próximo capi…

'Yo sigo diciendo que Heath Ledger está conmigo – gruñó Synn.

' Bla bla bla ¡pamplinas! Yo tengo el guión delante y no pone nada de eso… haber – voz en off suspira – ahora me dirijo a Caperucita Roja.

La pobre chica casi se muere del susto por oir su nombre ya que estaba mirando una foto de Remus en bañador y… pues eso la impresión.

' Haber… Dan es una monada la verdad… - voz en off parece hasta emocionarse de lo mono que es Dan - pero esos collares le costarón un pastón… 48 euros para ser más exactos… Y… los merodeadores no regalaron nada a las chicas… y menos mal… imagínate lo que llegan a hacer ellas cn sus regalos… los aplastan cn dos dedos y se los dewelven cn veneno o asi… ay ya verás lo que para con Brandon…

Voz en off tose

'Ay… tengo la voz hecha un asko… hablo demasiado… bueno, haber gemita… ¿no os da la impresión que me repito? Es que… preguntáis todas lo mismo… TINNY Y JC NO LO VAN A DEJAR. (de momento…) Y aunque todas estéis muy tristes de que Dan sea gay por que os encanta… nuestro niño casi no aparece en estos capis… así que no le echéis mucho de menos que estáis avisadas.

'Pues yo creo que Sirius y JC se parecen… - dice Kandelaski.

Todas las chicas la miran con cara de… "esta de pekeña se cayó de la cuna".

'Es verdad! Los dos tienen problemas familiares… están buenos…

'Y acabarán liados, no? – dice voz en of… - menos tonterías por favor… Y haber Mey… qué mona ella… pues la palabra coti… viene de cotilleo… no pensé que no la conocierais… pero bueno. Por si acaso no la conoces… te lo digo en inglés, así como de intenational… gossip. Así lo miras en el diccionario o lo que quieras… y la venganza de las chicas tardará en llegar… igual 4 capis o así más adelante…

Dark Satine Evans se levanta y se dirige a la puerta escondida del escenario.

'Adónde te crees que vas? – voz en off enfadada dirige la barbie medio moribunda hacia la chica.

'Es que quiero ir al baño.

'Esperas que te voy a hablar… a Iraty le encanta como contestas a sus preguntas… por que casi eres la única que contesta a todas… así q te manda un beso… osea que tú con tus amigas teníais los anillos del poder… ellas tienen los colgantes del poder… y hilary… aparecerá como quien no quiere la cosa… complicándolo todo un poko…

'Me voy al baño – Dark Satine Evans se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta trasera.

'Mando llamar a KariPotter. – voz en off se ríe de su chiste sin gracia – es que era para hacer como en el juzgado… - explica al ver las caras de pasmadas de las demás… - bueno pues aunque tu teoría con Heath Ledger suene descabellada es la más aproximada de todas las teorias recibidas… y buenos Shen – Tao… no pasa nada por que no dejes review en todos los capis, con que Irati sepa que sigues la historia le hará ilu iwal iwal… el nombre ureras te recuerda a vejiga? (deja de medicarte…) ¿y te gusta más JC que sirius? Es que eso no se entiende bien el review… ya lo explicarás…

Voz en off toma aire… no sé si sabréis pero es que hacer esto cansa muxo…

'La vida de JC está programado desde hace bastante… Irati tiene pensado con quién se va a casar y todo desde que decidió que Tinny y Sirius debían de estar juntos. El finde psado Irati fue a ver la peli de Heath Ledger (el de verdad) y está un poco enfadada con él… pero eso ya os lo contará ella…

'¿Y Robert? ¿Qué pinta en la historia? No me da buena espina – dice Amps14

'Robert? Fue un personaje que Irati se inventó sin más… los dedos la dirigieron, ella no tenía pensado inventarse a nadie ni nada por el estilo, simplemente ocurrió… y no, no es para nada para darte mala espina… sólo es un personaje sin más…

'Yo tengo una pregunta para Irati… ¿puedo utilizar su idea de pre-fik? – dice Cammiel.

'Pues el otro día Irati te dejó un review para decirte que sí. Pero por lo visto no le leiste. Y claro que sí que lo puedes utilizar, pero aviso… es mortal… te tienes que estrujar mucho el cerebro… y tu apellido: madinagoitia. Gotilla quiere decir "hacia arriba o así". Pero madina no sé qué quiere decir, o de dónde es ni nada…

'Okay! Gracias!

'Joan Black… el último review… número 160… muchas gracias por el review! Y HABER SI OS GUSTA EL CAPI!

**17. En la cabaña**

Brandon conducía a toda velocidad por una carretera desierta mientras en el asiento de atrás Lily y Nat hacían el loco al compás de la música que sonaba en la radio. Petunia estaba en el asiento del copiloto, adormilada después de hacer tenido que despertarse a las 6 de la mañana.

'¡¡BORN TO BE WILD! – chillaron Nat y Lily al son de la canción.

Brandon rió, Lily le parecía una persona encantadora, divertida y simpática, no entendía como a Petunia le caía mal.

'¡Callaros de una vez! ¡Quiero dormir! – Petunia se dio la vuelta con gesto amenazante. Las dos chicas rieron. Lily se encontraba mejor, seguía sintiendo un vacío pero poco a poco el vacío se iba haciendo más ligero.

Nat se había aparecido en la parte de atrás de la casa de Lily justo cuando se iban a ir, así que Brandon no sospechó nada raro, simplemente que había llegado por la parte de atrás.

'¡Hemos llegado! – dijo Brandon feliz.

Al parecer la pareja había alquilado una casita al borde del mar. Estaba claro que con 6 grados de temperatura no se iban a bañar, pero era bonito ver el mar.

Lily salió del coche corriendo y abrió la puerta de la casa, se encontraba ante una pequeña sala con TV, chimenea, una sofá-cama y dos sillones. Había una puerta a su derecha, al parecer aquél era el dormitorio con la cama de matrimonio y cuarto de baño propio. Había otra puerta al final del salón que conducía al comedor. Y al lado de la puerta del comedor había otro cuarto de baño.

'Lo siento, pero aquí dormimos nosotros – Petunia entró en el cuarto y depositó las maletas.

'No problem, Nat y yo vamos a buscar alguna cama que otra por ahí – le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y le cerró la puerta.

'Lily, creo que Nat necesita ayuda para algo – Brandon estaba en la cocina, que era como un largo pasillo a la izquierda del salón.

Nat estaba descargando cosas del coche.

'¿Está mirando? – preguntó la castaña – Esto de hacer cosas a mano me mata.

'Sí, está mirando, nada de magia delante de mi hermana que se pone histérica. ¿Cuándo llega Tinny? ¿Y cuando envía los colchones?

'Viene después de comer y los colchones los envía sobre las 12… osease dentro de una hora.

'Pues venga, te ayudo a descargar.

Para cuando Tinny envió los colchones al desván de aquella casa Nat y Lily ya habían hecho de aquel lugar un sitio limpio y habitable.

'¿Color de pared? ¿Morado claro? – dijo Lily apuntando con su varita una de las paredes.

'¿Verde? – Nat apuntó con su varita a la pared de al lado.

Las paredes se tiñeron de los colores que las dos habían dicho y después de mirar de un lado para otro para ver cuál quedaba mejor las dos a la vez dijeron:

'Verde.

Justo en ese momento oyeron la trampilla levantarse y vieron la cabeza castaña y rizada de Brandon asomarse.

'¡Joder no sabía que el desván fuera tan guapo! Si lo llego a saber me instalo con vosotras aquí arriba. ¿Hay sitio para mí?

'Lo siento pero sólo hay tres colchones. Y están todos ocupados.

'¿Pero me podéis hacer un hueco, verdad?

Las dos brujas se miraron.

'Nooooooo… - dijeron mientras le empujaban suavemente escaleras abajo.

'Por cierto la comida ya está lista – añadió Brandon antes de cerrar la trampilla.

A las 3 de la tarde llegó Tinny con una sorpresa, o mejor dicho dos.

'¿Hilary? – dijo Nat - ¿Cómo así vienes? ¿No estás muy ocupada con Snape?

El pelo de Hilary había vuelto a su largura natural. Aunque tenía menos fuerza, estaba más lacio y no brillaba tanto.

'He decidido que Severus y yo tenemos que tomarnos un descanso, así que hasta esta noche no va a saber nada de mí – la rubia sonrió – Por cierto Natty, como hace mucho que te veo sin acción le comenté a Sirius que veníamos aquí, que sin duda querrá venir por Tinny y traerán a toda la tropa. (Y también creo que tendría que haber una tregua entre nuestros dos grupos, en plan por vacaciones.) Así que mueves el culo y te lías con Lu-Lu (N/A todas entendéis que me refiero a Lupin ¿no?)

Las únicas que no vieron con buenos ojos a Hilary fueron las hermanas Evans. La mayor por que veía como su novio se la comía con la mirada, y la segunda por que todavía no había hecho las paces con ella y desde luego no era Lily quien pensaba pedir perdón.

La pelea entre las dos amigas no tardó en llegar, fue a la mañana siguiente. Nat y Lily estaban desayunando, Tinny se había ido a correr y Hilary bajó las escaleras del desván y se dirigió a la cocina, pero cuando oyó su nombre pronunciado por la pelirroja se quedó escuchando.

'… hace Hilary. Se supone que vine aquí a pasar unos días con mis amigas, a relajarme. No ha que Potter venga a tocarme los ovarios, bueno Potter o Hilary.

'Si piensas que te voy a tocar los ovarios igual mejor me voy – Hilary apareció en la cocina con su pijama rosa pálido con un león durmiendo dibujado en él.

'La cosa es – Lily se dio la vuelta para poder mirarla – que yo nunca te dije que vinieras.

'Bien, bien. Si es así como lo ves mejor me voy. Así no habrá malentendidos entre nosotras.

'Mejor. Vete con ese Slytherin asqueroso.

'¡Deja en paz a Snape! ¡Él no te ha hecho nada!

'¿No? ¿Quién me ha llamado sangresucia tantas veces cada vez que intentaba defenderle de Potter y Black? Hazme caso, ese tío va a acabar mal. Y encima da asco.

'Lo que tú quieras, pero no he sido la única loca por un Slytherin, ¿o tengo que recordarte a Angus Coast? (N/A el hermano de JC)

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Nat miraba a su taza de cola cao muy interesada. Ella y Tinny habían decidido dejarlas en paz y no intervenir.

'No lo digo por que sea un Sly, y lo sabes muy bien – la pelirroja se levantó y dejó su bol en el fregadero – y puedes quedarte. Pero ni Potter ni compañía pueden dormir aquí.

Cuando Lily estuvo a la par de la rubia las dos se miraron y la última murmuró:

'Lo siento.

Lily se giró esperando algo más.

'¿Qué sientes exactamente?

Nat decidió evaporarse, así que silenciosamente salió de la sala.

'Siento haber dicho lo que dije. Es tu decisión elegir al chico con el que quieres salir, y esperar al momento oportuno para hacer lo que quieras. Lo siento, de veras.

Lily sabía cuánto le costaba decir aquello a Hilary.

'Yo siento haberte llamado puta, y haberme metido con tu novio…

Las dos amigas se fundieron en un abrazo, ahí fue cuando Tinny llegó de correr.

'¿Arreglado?

'Arreglado.

'¿Cómo que no vienes? – Sirius estaba en el salón de James hablando por la chimenea con Remus sin comprender la reacción del hombre-lobo - ¿Sabes que va a estar Nat, verdad?

'Por eso mismo, yo ya no necesito los consejos de Dumbledore ni las pociones ni hechizos ni nada por el estilo. Tengo novia.

'¡Venga ya! – Sirius no salía de su asombro. ¿Remus novia? Si tenía miedo de las relaciones por miedo a acabar hiriendo a la chica que le gustara.

'Estoy arto de estar solo por miedo a herir a alguien, y no es luna llena hasta dentro de 3 semanas. Y como las vacaciones no acaban hasta dentro de más de una semana pues quedo con esta chica y luego pues… cuando vuelva a Hogwarts ya lo dejaremos.

'¿Y no es mejor Nat?

El merodeador no contestó.

'Nat es agua pasada.

'Bueno… lo que quieras, pero te vienes con nosotros a la cabaña de Lily y tráete a la novia. ¿Cómo se llama?

'Dee Muller.

'¿Es bruja?

'Squib.

'Genial, vamos a buscaros mañana por la mañana y nos aparecemos todos en la cabaña de Lily.

'¿No has pensado que quizá no haya sitio para nosotros? ¿O que Lily no quiera que vayamos?

'Sí.

'¿Y?

'Nos da igual. Si no, haremos algo y ensancharemos la casa o algo así. Aunque… podemos llevar tiendas de campaña, ¿no?

'¡Yo tengo en casa! – oyó Remus que James chillaba.

'Pues arreglado. Mañana nos vemos…

Lily estaba en el sofá de la cabaña leyendo un libro con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Nat estaba tumbada a su lado tatareando una canción que estaba pasando en la radio, los pies de Nat estaba sobre Lily que había tenido que elevar el libro hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos. Brandon y Petunia habían salido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Hilary bajó del desván, todavía en camisón. Se acababa de despertar, eran las 12.00.

'Los Merodeadores dijeron que vendrían después de comer – añadió encendiendo la chimenea - ¿No tenéis frío?

'No – contestaron las otras dos.

'¿Y Tinny? – la rubia se sentó en el sillón.

'Corriendo como siempre. Esta chica tiene una energía que yo no me explico. Me cansa más cuando corre… que acabo echa polvo.

Se oyó un plop y 5 personas aparecieron en medio del salón.

'¿Quién te va a echar un polvo? – dijo James

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, cerró su libro y dejó su chocolate sobre la mesita que estaba a su lado.

'Te superas Potter, no has tardado ni 2 segundos en decir una gilipollez.

'¿Quién es? – Hilary se había fijado que había una intrusa en el grupo de los cuatro chicos.

Tres de los merodeadores se giraron a mirar a Remus.

'Es… Dee Muller, mi… novia.

Los cuatro merodeadores y dos de las Ureras se giraron para ver la reacción de Nat que se había incorporado en el sofá. Dibujó una falsa sonrisa. Y para sorpresa de todos se levantó se acercó a Dee y le dio dos besos.

'Encantada.

Volvió a sentarse y cogiendo el libro de Lily al revés "se puso a leer". Entonces Lily reaccionó y se levantó para presentarse.

'Bueno pues yo me llamo Lily Evans y es por mí por lo que todo el mundo ha venido, ya que mi madre me obligó a venir de vacaciones con mi hermana que es… - no sabía si Dee era bruja o no – un tanto especial – dijo finalmente.

'Es squib – dijo Sirius refiriéndose a Dee.

Dee no decía nada, sólo sonreía con sus grandes ojos marrones mirando a Lily. Era un poco más alta que la pelirroja que medía 1.70, era rubia, más rubia que Hilary, y aunque no tenía su tipazo no estaba gorda. En resumen era una chica bastante mona que no salía de lo común.

'Bueno peña, ¿nosotros, dónde dormimos?

'Aquí no – dijo rápidamente Lily.

'Lo suponíamos – dijo James que enseñó que llevaban dos tiendas de campaña – pero visitas nocturnas y eso sí que podremos hacer, ¿verdad?

'¡Claro! – dijo Hilary feliz – Por cierto yo soy Hilary y ella es Nat, y falta Tinny que está corriendo.

'Si es que no hay dos como Tinny – a Sirius le brillaban los ojos – bueno, ¿nos acompañáis a poner las tiendas?

'¿No sois hombres fuertes, inteligentes y brujos?

'Sí – contestaron los cuatro chicos.

'Pues utilizáis la magia y dejarnos en paz – dijo Lily levantándose y subiendo al desván.

Los merodeadores alzaron los hombros y salieron.

'Quédate con nosotras Dee que los tíos se las arreglen solos.

'Gracias.

Nat salió del salón detrás de los chicos y se dirigió a la playa. ¿Remus novia? ¿Novia? Otra que ella no era… había otra… con quien seguramente lo habría hecho. Lo que quería decir que ella había pasado a ser historia, que ya no podría volver a ser su novia ni en sueños, por que lo que es de otra… es de otra. Se sentó en la arena y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, aunque no eran de tristeza, eran de rabia, impotencia por no haber sabido actuar… Oyó voces a lo lejos y se secó las lágrimas.

'Sería genial – decía una voz de hombre. Hacía mucho viento y las palabras le llegaban lejanas.

'¡No! ¡Con ellas no! – contestaba la voz de mujer – No quiero que me vean en público con gente así.

'¿Gente cómo? Tu hermana y sus amigas son gente normal. Son adolescentes y están más locas que tú pero son muy divertidas.

'¡Pues vete con ellas si tan bien te caen!

'Pero es que quiero que vengas conmigo. Quiero estar contigo. Te quiero.

Nat empezó a distinguir las figuras de las dos personas, o quizá intuía quiénes eran por lo que estaban hablando: Brandon y Petunia.

'No me vengas con gilipolleces Brandon. Que tú lo único que quieres es irte a la cama conmigo. Y ya te he dicho que hasta que no hagamos 1 año mi cuerpo es mío y sólo mío.

Entonces la pareja vio a Nat que estaba tan solo a 10 metros.

'¿Qué tal? – preguntó el castaño con un tono amistoso.

'Bien… aquí mirando el mar, que han llegado unos amigos y no me hace mucha gracia estar con ellos ahora mismo.

Brandon se sentó a su lado he hizo un gesto a Petunia para que se sentara a su lado pera la hermana mayor de Lily miró con asco a Nat y negando con la cabeza se dirigió hacia la casa.

'Es muy autónoma – dijo Brandon mirando a Petunia irse – estoy saliendo con ella, pero casi como si estuviera ausente.

'Lo entiendo…

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que Nat tuviera un escalofrío y Brandon le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

'Tendríamos que volver que no estás vestida como para soportar este frío.

Entonces a Nat se le ocurrió. No era típico de ella, pero era una urgencia. Y seguro que las ureras la entenderían. Todo quedaría entre ellas. Y podría comprobar si Remus Lupin pasaba de ella realmente.

'No – dijo en un susurro en el oído de Brandon – vamos a quedarnos aquí un poco más. No tengo frío y de todas formas… tu cuerpo me da calor…

Se acercó tanto a él podía sentir su respiración en su cuello. Brandon abrió mucho los ojos mirando al frente, sin atreverse a mirar a Nat. Sólo tendría que liarse con él delante de Lupin. Total, serían unos besos e intentaría que Petunia no los viera. Sonrió feliz por su idea. Después de todo Brandon era bastante atractivo.

Hilary y Dee estaban preparando la cena, los chicos habían puesto la mesa mientras que Nat escribía una carta y Lily y Tinny daban una vuelta por la playa. Alas 18.30 la cena estuvo lista y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Las dos rubias habían hecho pasta para las 11 personas de aquella sala.

Los chicos y Brandon habían hecho muy buenas migas y aunque la única que había recibido con brazos abiertos a Dee había sido Hilary lo poco que Tinny y Lily había hablado con ella les había parecido una chica simpática. Nat en cambio se había negado a hablar con ella. Después de la cena y antes de que empezaran a recoger todo Brandon se levantó, al parecer quería decir algo.

'La cabaña en la que se suponía que iba a ser una romántica semana en la que iba a pasar solo con mi novia se ha convertido en un albergue para jóvenes – sonrió – pero no es un reproche por que estoy encantado que hayáis venido. Llego a estar con Petunia a solas y me aburriría. Y no es que tú seas aburrida – añadió rápidamente después de ver la cara de su novia. – Pero lo que quería decir es que esta mañana estando en el pueblo de compras Petunia y yo vimos que iba a haber una fiesta de fin de año en la discoteca del pueblo. Y hemos pensado que podríamos ir todo a pasárnoslo de puta madre, ¿no?

Por la cara de asco que puso Petunia, Nat entendió de qué estaban hablando cuando ella les había visto. Bien, se lanzaría el 31 de diciembre. Tenía 3 días para planearlo todo.

'Pero si estamos a domingo… ¡sólo tengo hasta el miércoles por la tarde para elegir qué ponerme! – Hilary parecía muy preocupada – Mañana tenemos que ir de compras urgente.

'Yo os acompaño – dijo inmediatamente Peter.

'Hay que salir de aquí a las 8.00 para poder estar allí justo cuando abren el primer supermercado cutrillo, para luego poder comprar los precios con Harrots, o si no en Hogsm…

'¿Harrots? Pero si eso está en Londres… ¿cómo piensas ir allí? – Brandon miraba a Hilary divertido.

'Esto… - Lily le tomó la palabra – su madre se lo enviaría por una furgoneta de éstas que envían las cosas rápidas. Que Hilary ya tiene el catálogo de Harrots.

'Umm… - el castaño alzó los hombros extrañado y Lily le dio una patada a Hilary por debajo de la mesa para que se diera cuenta de lo que decía.

El martes por la tarde Lily, Hilary y Dee estaban tomando algo en el desván de las chicas.

'Bueno Lily… hace tanto que no hablamos… ¿qué es por tu vida? ¿Qué tal todos y eso? – preguntó Hilary mientras se tumbaba en medio de todos los colchones.

'Pues mal, Heath Ledger a desaparecido, mi bisabuela Mary ha muerto y el invecil de Potter no deja de darme la tabarra…

Dee abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

'¿También te gusta Heath Ledger? ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde anda? A mí me tiene preocupada. Mi padre es un famoso abogado mágico, así que tengo mucho dinero y me he cogido un billete de trasladores para dar la vuelta en Europa en su busca.

'¡Qué suerte! Yo… no tengo tanto dinero como para eso – Lily miró al suelo apenada… de mayor su meta en la vida sería ser rica.

'Pero te podrías sacar el título para poder aparecerte, ¿no?

'Pues sí… pero me da una pereza… encima este que es el año de mis EXTASIS… pues la verdad, mucha gracia no me hace.

'Líate con alguien que tenga el título y que te lleve a todas partes… es lo que haría yo – dijo Hilary mirándose las puntas del pelo.

'También es una posibilidad – Dee alzó los hombros en señal de aprobado.

'Oye… ¿tú eres squib, verdad? Entonces… ¿qué tipo de estudios has tenido siendo hija de magos? – preguntó Hilary. Las otras dos se habían acomodado enfrente de ella y las tres tenían las piernas en alto.

'Pues… tengo estudios muggles y brujos. Te podría hacer las mejores pociones que te puedes imaginar, sé qué hechizo utilizar en cada momento aunque no tengo varita y aún así no funcionaría. Y como estudios muggles soy ingeniera informática.

'Joder – dejó escapar Lily. Aquella chica era todo un chollazo, normal que fuera la novia de Remus.

Q os parece Brandon? De personalidad y de tipo y todo eso…

Y q hilary haya invitado a los merodeadores así por la cara?

Lily tendría que seguir enfadada con Hilary o han hecho bien en volver a hacerse amigas?

Os gusta la novia de Remus? O sin más? Ya veréis la que se lia…

Creéis que la idea de Nat va a funcionar? O que algo pasará y no podrá liarse con él? O que no tendrá valor?

Algunas no me habéis dicho si queréis que la apuesta la gane dan o christina!


	18. En la cabaña II

Irati entre en escena después de haber estado mil capítulos desaparecida.

'Tengo unas malas noticias. 1) Estoy arta de que no me dejen contestar los reviews normalmente, por que es muy cansino hacerlo de otra forma… 2) Como me gustaría llegar a los 300 reviews antes de que se acabara la historia (aunque todavía falta bastante, no os preocupéis) no actualizaré hasta que no dejéis 10 reviews en un capi como mínimo… a partir de ese momento actualizaré… - Irati se sienta en el suelo – Esta presentación va a ser un poco aburrida, tenía pensado que Heath Ledger me ayudara a presntar este capi, pero está rodando un peli… y no me hace caso.

'Y yo no soy nadie? – voz en off aparece al escenario (es decir pone a su barbie atada con una cuerda) – que el último capi lo presenté yo!

'Bueno… pues tú y yo presentamos este capi. Os lo digo abajo mejor explicado, pero tengo un dibujo de las chicas con sus vestidos de gala, si lo queréis me decís y os lo envio…

'Por lo demás sentimos la sosez con la que esta presentación está echa… pero es sábado e irati no tiene la cabeza en estas cosas… así que akí viene la contestación de los reviews y luego el kpi!

**Mey:** La verdad es que la novia de Remus es una amiga mía, que al parecer tengo cara de idiota y todas mis amigas acaban metidas en la historia. Pero después de haber leido lo de su personaje no le hace gracia que sea squib y me ha montado un bronca… no hay quien la entienda… y tranquila, que habrá escena de celos entre remus y nat! Besitos de fresa!

**Gemita:** Hola wapa! No mira, Brandon es Brandon y vernon es vernon. Personas distintas. Sinceramente crees que haría que Nat planeara liarse con vernon durley? Qué poco me conoces! Ya estoy intentando equilibrar las cosas de pareja para que salga un poco de cada uno… haber si te gusta este capi! Besitos wapa!

**Kandelaski:** Holis! Puede que tengas razón y Brandon tenga un nombre de perro… pero bueno, fue el que surgió en el momento. Pues ija, Brandon no es para nada como Brad Pitt, es un tipo de lo más normalito que te puedes encontrar por la calle, aunque si le quieres imaginar pibón, pues te lo imaginas pibón. La novia de remus y él sólo son novios de pasajeros… nada más. También hoy en día considerados amigos con derecho a roce, pero bueno que es su novia sin más. Pues nada más, haber si te gusta la fiesta tanto como me gustó a mí escribirla! Besazos!

**Dark Satine Evans: **Pues sí… hilary va espabilando… en nada te descuidas y ya no es novia de snape… (crecen tan rápido…) Dee Muller está basado en el personaje de una amiga mía… y a ella tampoco le gusta la imagen que doy de ella, que dice que parece tonta… bueno lo siento mucho, pero es lo que salió al escribir… Y no, Nat no la va a pegar. Tu teoría sobre Nat/Brandon/petunia no está mal y aunque no es exactamente eso, sí que tiene cierto parecido con mi versión. Tu historia ya está en mi lista de espera, y antes he empezado a leerla, pero no estoy en cosa de dejarte un review todavía… bueno wapi un besito de fresa! Pd. Pues sí, hace 3 fines me lié cn uno… y tenía que ponerlo… que llevaba más sin nadie… encima era mu wapo:P

**Synn:** hola peke! (de peke nada, yo soy la peke, pero como no me dices tu edad, pues nada, eres peke) Pues la verdad a mí la presentación del capi anterior no me hizo mucha gracia… Uy sí… el shock que tendrás al acabar de leer este capi por que hilary invitó a los merodeadores y ellos la liaron… pero yo no diga nada, e? La novia de remus no tiene ningún pasado oscuro. Simplemente es así… no trama nada diavólico, ni maligno, ni nada por el estilo… sólo es una niñita de papá con dinero, muchos estudios y un novio que es mago. Besitos de fresa y un abrazo!

**Caperucita Roja:** Qué mala suerte tiens siempre… me escribes reviews estupendos que se vuelan en cuanto haces algo mal… pero bueno, no pasa nada, en el siguiente review que me djes escribe despacito y mira donde pones los deditos. Besitos de fresa wapa!

**Karipotter:** ¡Eres la única a la que la novia de remus le cae bien! Yo que la hice para que cayera bien, y sólo funciona contigo… bueno, al menos funciona… la verdad tu teoría sobre Heath ledger no está mal… pero va a ser que no… besos loca!

**Conuli:** ¡qué ilu nueva lectora! Yo que pensaba que a estas etapas del fik nadie se uniría… Pues sí ija, eres la única a la que le gusta la pareja de Snape y Hilary, pero oye, a mí no me disgusta… los dos van a lo que van así que para el caso… ya tomo apuntes sobre que remus debería de participar más en el fik, y para los próximos capis que escriba pues le iré haciendo más diálogo. Un besazo de fresa!

**Inés:** Hola wapa! La verdad es que aunque parezca mucho tiempo, yo actualizo cada dos semanas… Y sí, a mí también me pegaba más hilary con sirius, pero no quería que fuera lo típiko… la guapísima con el sex symbol del colegio. Mejor que sirius se quede con la tímida de Tinny y así se jode y se lo curra más. No te gsta la rata? Pues entoncs vas a querer matarme al final del capi… jejeje Y mi preferido es james… más monoooooo… pero bueno, que si me vienen en un pak de tres me lo pillo sin rechistar! Besos wapa!

18. En la cabaña II

Llegó la noche del 31 y las chicas, sí TODAS las chicas llevaban 4 horas encerradas en la tienda de campaña de Remus y Dee. Se habían duchado, bañado, echado sales de baño, hecho champús que hacían que les brillara más el pelo, habían utilizado toallitas que las hacían más morenas y suavizante de pelo. Sus vestidos estaban sobre la cama de la pareja. Petunia no salía de su asombro que pudiera caber un apartamento pequeño dentro de una simple tienda de campaña.

Cuando finalmente salieron eran las 10.30 de la noche. La fiesta empezaba en media hora y los chicos estaban empezando a preocuparse sobre el estado de sus amigas. ¿Seguirían vivas? ¿Habría matado Nat a Dee? ¿Petunia habría destrozado el interior de la tienda? El que no entendía nada era Brandon que no veía por qué las chicas querían estar en una pequeña tienda de campaña teniendo la casa al lado. ¿No querían ducha? Cuando les preguntó a los demás qué opinaban todos dijeron: ¡Mujeres!

La primera en salir fue Petunia que llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con tirantes, que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Hilary le había cortado un poco el pelo, y en vez de llevarlo con una cinta o en coleta esta vez lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás en media coleta y el resto del pelo le llegaba por el cuello, aunque también le había añadido un flequillo. Y Petunia no se había quejado por que estaba mucho mejor.

'Joder… - dijo Peter - ¡qué cambio! Si al final va a resultar la más guapa de las Evans.

'Por que no habéis visto a las demás anormales… - Petunia hizo una mueca y besó a su novio que la miraba sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Tinny salió a continuación. Llevaba su pelo castaño largo de pantene suelto que le caía sobre los hombros, sonreía como si fuese una muñeca nueva. Llevaba un vestido que no cualquiera se habría puesto y no era por que fuera muy atrevido ni nada de eso, pero ese vestido había pertenecido a su madre, y antes a su abuela. Venía de una pariente de la edad media. Pero como había dicho Lily, era precioso. Era de un color verde oscuro y verde más claro que le combinaba con el color de piel como le había recordado amablemente Nat. Sirius se puso los dos dedos en la boca y silvó.

'¡Vaya monada, colega! – agarró a Tinny por la cintura, quien se dejó hacer y le dio la vuelta para ver que ella era bien real.

'¡Joder con la Hilary…! – Peter estaba que no daba abasto entre tanta belleza. La rubia se había dejado el pelo suelto y llevaba una falda negra con estrellas brillantes y una parte de arriba bastante provocativa. Era como un sujetador de cuero y unas tiras que colgaban del sujetador y que se había atado alrededor de su plana tripa.

Cuando Nat salió se tropezó con la cremallera de la tienda de campaña. Remus fue el primero en reaccionar que le cogió por la mano antes de que la Urera cayera al suelo.

'Gracias – dijo la alta.

Iba con un vestido verde manzana (que según ella le hacía muchas caderas) con tirantes. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, como siempre. Aunque las toallitas que hacían más morenas le favorecían.

'Lily y Dee ahora salen… es que les da vergüenza.

Pero pasaron los minutos y ninguna de las dos salía. Hilary tuvo que ir a buscarlas. La que primero apareció de las dos fue Dee. Iba con un vestido rosa que tenía las mismas estrellas brillantes que el de Hilary. Era todo un vestido de gala. Remus la cogió en brazos y le dio un beso en una mejilla.

'Menos mal que eres mía.

'Tú tampoco estás mal – dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua.

Esperaron otros 3 minutos pero Lily no salía.

'¡LILY SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ LA OSTIA, O VOY A ENTRAR AHÍ Y TE SACARÉ ARRASTRÁNDOTE POR LOS PELOS DEL COÑO! – todo el mundo miró a Tinny, algo atónitos. Nadie se esperaba que la tímida Tinny dijera algo así a voz en grito y menos a Lily.

'¡Ya voy!

Cuando asomó su larga cabellera pelirroja que Hilary había alisado James pensó que se le paraba el corazón.

'¡Sal ya!

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado y flexible que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello. A la altura de las caderas había un cinturón negro que quedaba muy bien.

Nadie dijo nada. Pero las chicas sonreían.

'¿Y bien? ¿Tan mal estoy?

'Buf… - James se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo revolvió – estás tan guapa que no hay ni palabras para describirlo.

Lily sonrió.

'Vamos a llegar tarde – Peter miró su reloj. Eran las 22.50.

'Yo puedo coger a 4 personas en mi coche… - Brandon fue mirando a las chicas de una en una viendo el inconveniente que los demás no veían – Dee, tú no te ofendas pero con tu vestido no te cojo, por que ocupas como 2. Y Tinny a ti tampoco.

'¡Tranquilo! – añadió Sirius – nos sabemos un atajo y podemos llevar por allí a las chicas.

Lily, Petunia, Nat y Hilary se subieron al coche junto al conductor. Nat tuvo el detalle de sentarse junto al piloto. Su plan se ponía en marcha: Poner celoso a Lupin.

El resto de la tropa se desapareció cuando vieron que el coche ya no les podía ver. Dee se agarró al brazo de Remus (ya que ella no podía desaparecerse) y Peter al brazo de Sirius. Llegaron a las afueras del pueblo. La discoteca estaba a 5 minutos. Cuando estaban en mitad del pueblo pasó el resto del grupo en coche que tocaron el claxon.

Llegaron todos a la vez y Brandon parecía un poco malhumorado por que le había costado aparcar en un pueblo pequeño. La entrada a la discoteca costaba 1 libra.

La pista de baile estaba llena de gente, el grupo supuso que todo el pueblo celebraba el año nuevo en conjunto. Había focos de todos los colores que iban en todas las direcciones posibles. Y una gran pancarta que ponía "FELIZ AÑO NUEVO – 1979". Brandon y Petunia se perdieron por entre la multitud de la pista de baile. Dee y Remus se pusieron a hacerse mimitos cerca de la barra y el resto pidió una copa.

Nat maldecía por lo bajo por que su presa se había ido con su novia. Tinny, Lily y Hilary pidieron tres chupitos de absenta que se bebieron de un solo trago. Lily quería empezar la noche con fuerza. Necesitaba un mago que supiera desaparecerse. Había pensado en James pero… era James. Remus tenía novia. Peter no sabía desaparecerse. Así que sólo quedaba Sirius que no tenía novia y que sabía desaparecerse. ¿Serviría?

'Voy a dar una vuelta – dijo Nat después de salir con su martini en la mano.

'Yo voy a buscar un chico majete para que me anime esta noche que no está Severus.

Tinny, Sirius, Peter, James y Lily se miraron. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y pidió otra copa. Necesitaba estar borracha para liarse con Sirius y buscar a Heath Ledger.

'¿Vienes a bailar Tinny?

'Bien… - dejó la copa en la barra y cogiendo su vestido para que no arrastrara se encaminó a la pista de baile con Sirius.

'¿Lily? – James hizo una reverencia y le tendió su mano.

'No gracias… bailo mejor sola… y de bailar con un chico sería con Dan que es el único que sabe algo de baile.

'Tú te lo pierdes… me voy a buscar a otra…

'Ale… vete… - dijo Lily fingiendo hablar con un niño pequeño.

'¿Y conmigo bailas Lily? – A Peter le brillaban los ojos y sonreía como un niño bueno. Estaba más guapo que normalmente. O quizá fueran los efectos del alcohol o simplemente que hacía mucho que no estaba con nadie y que ningún chico que no fuera James le pedía que saliera con ella.

'Lo siento Peter, es tentador pero no. Busco a alguien más… alto.

Peter alzó los hombros y se fue en busca de una dama. Lily entornó los ojos y le miró. ¿Peter había adelgazado? Se acabó su baso de un trago y fue en busca de Sirius.

Nat había localizado a la pareja de muggles. Petunia bailaba torpemente mientras que Brandon reía. A unos metros Dee y Remus se metían las lenguas hasta la garganta. Bueno… en marcha. Sacó culo, metió tripa y sacó pecho y se dirigió hacia la hermana de Lily y su pareja. Sacó la varita y disimuladamente cuando ya estaba sólo a un paso de Petunia le lanzó un hechizo.

'¡Me tengo que ir! – Petunia se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Se me ha olvidado llamar a mis padres para decirles que estamos bien… ¿cómo lo he podido olvidar? ¡Y no he preparado la ropa que me voy a poner mañana! Ahora vengo… tengo que ir a la cabaña y luego coger el… - se dio la vuelta y miró al atónito Brandon y a la sonriente Nat – estaré de vuelta en una hora o como mucho dos.

'¿Qué? ¡Petunia! ¿Qué haces? – Brandon la siguió pero la perdió por la multitud y volvió con Nat - ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

'No tengo ni idea – dijo Nat negando con la cabeza – Cosas de mujeres… lo entenderás con la edad…

'Bueno… ¿vamos a tomar algo?

'Eh… ¿por qué no bailamos?

Nat agarró a Brandon del cuello y él la agarró por la cintura. En aquél momento sonaba una balada romántica sobre un hombre al que la mujer le había abandonado por su mejor amigo. Nat sonrió de estar tan cerca de su objetivo y miró a Remus y a Dee que habían dejado de besarse, pero los dos sonreían.

"Bueno, tengo que pasar a la acción y con esta música como mucho se me duerme…" pensó Nat "¿qué música sensual puedo poner… tango? No… muy clásico…" necesitaba algo que le hiciera mover las caderas…

'Ahora vengo – Nat se separó de Brandon – Voy a pedirle una canción al DJ. Pasó entre algunas parejas y grupos de amigos. Hasta que llegó al lugar en el que estaba el DJ – Perdona… ¿me puedes poner algo de reguetton? ¿ADAM? ¿Qué haces aquí?

En efecto Adam Jordan el ex de Hilary se encontraba allí. Pinchando discos con una gorra roja en la cabeza, un jersey ancho blanco, unos vaqueros desgastados y su mejor sonrisa.

'Un currillo de Navidad…

'¿Seguro? ¿No será que Hilary está aquí sin Snape?

'Enseguida te pongo lo que has pedido… buenas noches Nat.

'¿Te sigue gustando?

'¿Siguiente por favor?

'¿Tanto te gusta?

'Estoy loco por ella. ¿Te queda claro?

'No. Si tan loco por ella estabas… ¿por qué dijiste todas esas cosas?

'Estaba borracho. Mi novia me humillaba delante de todo el colegio. Y exploté diciendo cosas que ni siquiera son verdad. Ahora vete.

Nat se alejó algo confundida. Cuando estaba andando cabizbaja en medio de la pista oyó la música que había pedido y sintió que unas manos la agarraban por la cintura y bajaban suavemente.

'¿Qué haces Brandon? – Nat se dio la vuelta con la respiración un poco agitada.

'Estoy bailando… - el castaño sonrió y se acercó más a Nat.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y comenzó a besar su cuello. Ella presionó su nuca y buscó su boca, aunque no sin antes comprobar que Lupin estaba cerca y a la mínima que se pasaran vería que estaban liándose.

'¿Y Petunia? – preguntó la Urera cuando sus bocas se separaron por primera vez.

'Tardará una o dos horas en llegar, ¿no?

Lily que desde donde estaba había visto toda la escena del beso entre Nat y Brandon sonrió. Vaya… Nat estaba espabilando… Sirius se acercó hacia ella.

'¿Bailas?

'Síp – se tiró a sus brazos. La verdad es que no dominaba mucho su cuerpo. Andaba un poco perdida y mareada y todo le hacía gracia – Hueles a sudor.

'Llevo un buen rato bailando.

'Pero hueles mal.

La pelirroja se apartó tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Enfocó a Sirius. Y de repente pegó un grito. Sirius se giró y Lily comenzó a reír.

'¡Es Adam! ¡Jordan! – fue saltando de alegría hasta él y le dio dos besos - ¿Qué haces aquí? Hilary esta bailando con un chico majete. Que no está Severus y está un poco sola. ¡Vete a buscarla!

'Black – dijo el negro a modo de saludo.

'Jordan – Sirius alzó la cabeza.

'¿Me acompañas a buscarla Lily?

'Sólo si te lías conmigo… - Lily le sacó la lengua - ¡Qué es broma hombre! – dijo dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el pecho.

'¿Qué has bebido Lily?

'De todo menos vino… - Le volvió a entrar la risa y se cayó al suelo mientras se seguía riendo.

'Ya me quedo con ella – James apareció de la nada agarrando a Lily – Vete con Jordan, le debes un favor. Pero – James agarró a Jordan por el cuello de su jersey gris – como vuelvas a hacer daño a Hilary te mato.

'¿James? – Lily cerró un ojo.

Él la cogió por la cintura.

'Vamos afuera, necesitas tomar el aire.

Lily se dejó hacer. Afuera hacía frío y James se quitó su jersey y se lo dejó a la chica. Se sentaron en el borde de la acera.

'Hoy estabas preciosa Lily.

'Gracias – Lily dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de James – Tu no hueles mal… - la pelirroja sonrió.

'Gracias… supongo.

Se quedaron en silencio y Lily puso su cabeza en las rodillas del Merodeador.

'Tengo ganas de vomitar.

'Pues tranquila que aquí estoy yo para que no lo pases mal…

Lily se acurrucó y James la miró tiernamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapa? Le acarició el pelo. Estuvieron así unos 10 minutos.

'Van a sonar las campanadas… ¿quieres entrar o nos quedamos aquí?

'Aquí. Que estoy bien…

El jersey azul marino de James le quedaba grande y sólo se le veían las puntas de los dedos.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar. Lily se incorporó en la campanada número 7.

'Gracias – susurró al oído de James.

Las doce campanas sonaron y dentro del local se oyó un fuerte griterío.

'Feliz año Lily Evans – el moreno sonrió.

Lily también sonrió aunque no dijo nada. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

'Feliz cumpleaños – dijo antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

'¿Cumpleaños? – alzó un ceja – Dios qué borracha estás. Vamos a casa.

Se levantó y cogiendo a Lily en brazos se fue a un rincón oscuro en el que desapareció con ella.

Dentro Hilary estaba bailando con Tinny… hasta que vio algo que hizo que dejara de bailar, y de reír. Vamos que se le cortó todo el rollo al ver a Adam.

'Hola… - Adam se mordió el labio de abajo – Feliz año guapísima – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

'¿JC no ha venido contigo? – preguntó Tinny.

'Él no sabe ni que estoy aquí.

Sirius comenzó a hacer gestos para llamar la atención de Tinny y que se fueran a dar una vuelta para dejar solos a Hilary y a Adam.

'¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la rubia fríamente.

'Quería verte.

'Ya me has visto.

Jordan miró al suelo. Y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

'Sólo quería que me dieras una oportunidad.

'Otra querrás decir. ¿Y para qué coño vienes aquí a pedirme perdón ahora, cuando lo has podido hacer mil veces en Hogwarts?

'Siempre estabas con Snape o con las chicas. Y estaba claro que si él no me iba a arrancar el corazón Lily lo iba a hacer con mucho gusto.

'¿Y qué? – Hilary estaba a punto de echarse a llorar - ¿Acaso eso es una excusa para no verme? Y después de todo lo que dijiste sobre mí… No me puedo creer ni que esté hablando contigo…

La rubia se dio la vuelta para irse pero el negro la agarró por la cintura y la besó. Ella se alejó y le dio un tortazo.

'Das asco Jordan. ASCO. Madura un poco, que no soy una máquina del sexo que utilizas cuando quieras. Y estoy con quien me da la gana cuando me de la gana.

'Te quiero… - el negro la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

'La típica mentira que se dice antes de joderla de verdad… "te quiero" – dijo imitando la voz del negro - ¿crees que con eso voy a volver contigo? Con Severus estoy muy bien – se giró para irse pero una idea algo maligna cruzó su mente – y folla mucho mejor que tú.

Se fue de allí orgullosa de sí misma. Pero Adam la volvió a alcanzar. La cogió por la cintura y por el cuello y la besó, impidiendo que la chica se moviera. El negro profundizó el beso sin dejar que la otra se moviera aunque se intentaba escabullir. Hilary nunca había tenido mucha fuerza. Tenía bola en el brazo pero poco más… no podría dar un puñetazo y dejar cao al tío como harían las demás Ureras. Adam comenzó a bajar las manos hasta agarrarla por donde él le gustaba y explorar el cuerpo de la rubia hasta que de repente la soltó y cayó al suelo. Hilary respiró, aliviada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién le estaba dando una paliza a Adam?

'¿Estás bien? – Peter miró a Hilary preocupado.

Ella sonrió feliz.

'Sí. Perfectamente.

'¿Quieres bailar? – Peter cogió a Hilary dulcemente por la cintura dejando a Adam Jordan malherido en el suelo agarrando eso que todas nos estamos imaginando.

'¿Has visto eso? – preguntó Nat alucinada al oído de Brandon.

'¡Joder con el Peter! Cómo se lo curra. Le da una paliza al agresor de la Hilary y demás.

Nat le miró a los ojos y sonrió. Era tan mono… se acercó a él y le besó. Saltó encima de él a lo koala y los dos cayeron al suelo riéndose.

'¿Queréis dejar de hacer el gilipollas de una vez? – Remus se acercó mirando a la pareja con asco.

'Tranquilo Lupin… - Nat se levantó y poniéndose un poco de puntillas alcanzó la altura de Lupin – Somos mayorcitos para saber lo que hacemos, no hace falta que nos digas que tenemos que utilizar condón y eso.

'No pensaba deciros eso.

'Mejor.

'Pero podéis cortaros un poco. Por que tú – dijo señalando a Brandon – estás saliendo con Petunia. Y no sé qué haces con Nat.

Brandon sonrió incómodo mientras se incorporaba.

'Pues hace lo que le da la gana. Te recuerdo que yo no soy de nadie. Y puedo hacer lo que se me ponga en la punta de la nariz. ¿Entiendes? ¿O acaso yo te digo cómo tirarte a tu novia?

Remus se puso muy rojo. Dee estaba con Sirius y Tinny que se estaban tomando una copa.

'Sólo digo que él tiene novia. Y que me pareces un poco… una insensible por liarte con él en estas condiciones.

Nat se empezó a reir.

'¿Quieres decir que soy una guarra? ¿Sólo por que no me acosté contigo?

'¿Estabais liados? – Brandon miraba de un lado al otro viendo cómo se chillaban los dos.

'Sólo fue un día – contestó la castaña.

'¿Y cuando fui a pedirte perdón qué?

'¿Cómo que qué? ¿No esperabas que me liara contigo después de que estuviste mil siglos pasando de mí verdad?

'Me daba vergüenza hablar contigo.

'Sí… échale la culpa a otro… eso es típico de los hombres. Sois todos iguales.

'Pero Nat… - Remus parecía calmarse por momentos – Tú a mí me gustabas.

'Sí claro… y yo soy pelirroja. ¡No te jode! ¡Que no nací ayer! A ti lo que pasa es que no te gustan las vírgenes. Eres un hijo de puta.

La castaña se giró y salió del bar. Al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Hilary estaba agarrada a Peter. Bueno realmente eso fue lo que vio en primer momento. Pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que se estaban liando.

La primera en despertarse a la mañana siguiente fue Tinny, a las 9.00 ya estaba preparando unas tostadas y un té. Se quedó pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior: Lily y James se habían evaporado después de las campanas, Nat se había liado con Brandon, y había pasado la noche con él, Petunia seguía sin haber aparecido, Remus había demostrado que seguía sintiendo algo por Nat, Hilary se había liado con Peter y Adam había intentado "violarla". Y aunque se sentía rara al pensar en eso Black se había portado como un caballero. Había estado dándole compañía toda la noche aunque ni siquiera había dado muestras de querer besarla.

Lily entró en la cocina todavía adormilada.

'Buenos días – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Me perdí algo interesante?

La chica de pelo pantene rió y le contó todo lo que había pasado.

'Pues vaya noche… - se sentó en el taburete y cogió una tostada, entonces le vino el fugaz recuerdo de los labios de James – Oh no… no… - empezó a recordar la escenita del día anterior. – Tengo que ir a ver a Potter.

'¡Pero si estará durmiendo!

'Razón de más. Son las 9.30 es hora que se despierte.

Se puso un jersey de lana de cuello vuelto y salió de la cabaña. Se aproximó a la tienda y abrió la cremallera sin avisar. Había una litera justo enfrente. Peter dormía en la parte de abajo y en la de arriba no había nadie. La cocina estaba vacía y oyó ruidos en la ducha así que abrió la puerta pero reconoció la voz de Black cantando y la volvió a cerrar. Entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a James dormido en el sofá. Estaba de lado y parecía un angelito. A Lily le daba pena despertarlo pero quería saber si se habían liado o si habían hecho algo más. Se arrodilló y le acarició la mano. ¿Qué coño hacía? Le dio una sacudida al moreno que despertó bruscamente.

'¿Qué quieres Lily? ¿Qué hora es?

'9.30 ¿Anoche nos besamos?

'Sí.

Lily se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos del moreno.

'¿Hicimos algo más?

'No. Te desmayaste, te traje y te metí a la cama.

'¿Y el pijama me lo puse sola?

'Te quité el vestido, desmaquillé y te puse el pijama. Pero no te quité ni el tanga ni el suje para no ver nada.

'¿Cómo sabes el conjuro desmaquillante? – la pelirroja alzó una ceja.

'También soy amigo de Hilary ¿sabes?

Nat entró a la tienda de los chicos corriendo interrumpiendo la conversación entre los futuros padres de Harry.

'¡LILY! Tu hermana… - parecía que había venido corriendo. Estaba despeinada y sólo llevaba una camisa, que según los recuerdos de Lily no era de Nat. James dedujo que debía de ser de Brandon – Petunia acaba de llegar… nos ha pillado… pero venía con chico… está… una furia.

Lily salió disparada afuera seguida por Nat y por un James en pijama. Petunia estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Brandon tirándole cosas a la cabeza.

'¡Cerdo hijo de puta! ¡Que me pones los cuernos con una anormal! ¡Mal nacido! ¡Mamonazo! ¡Ninfómano!

'Pero si tú también te has ido con otro – decía Brandon metido en el cuarto de baño.

Lily se quedó mirando el panorama y vio que un chico grande y fuerte entraba en la cabaña.

'Pero yo no me he liado con él. Anoche volví a la fiesta y te vi tirado en el suelo con la anormal de Nat encima haciendo dios sabe qué. Entonces salí afuera y me encontré con Vernon, y nos pusimos a hablar, y me di cuenta que se parece más a el hombre ideal que tú. Y yo también te he puesto los cuernos como dios manda. ¡Ya no soy virgen si quieres saber para más detalle!

Petunia volvió a lanzar un jarrón contra la puerta del cuarto de baño.

'¡Y tú! – dijo volviéndose hacia su hermana – No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en mí como una hermana, ni siquiera en como un familiar lejano. Gracias a ti mi novio o ex novio me ha puesto lo cuernos.

'Pero… también has encontrado al amor de tu vida… ¿verdad? – James que estaba detrás de Lily sonrió.

'A partir de ahora tú eres Lily Evans y yo Petunia Evans y no tenemos nada en común. No quiero que me mires, que me hablas ni nada que se le parezca. Vernon – el hombre de unos 23 años que estaba en el umbral de la puerta dio un gruñido – vámonos.

Cuando la pareja se fue Brandon salió del cuarto de baño y abrazó a Nat como un niño pequeño asustado. Todo el mundo se había despertado con los gritos de Petunia y había acudido a ver qué pasaba.

'¿Alguien quiere desayunar? – Sirius entró en la cocina y comenzó a preparar unos huevos fritos, cuando de repente se volvió a abrir la puerta y entró Vernon.

'Petunia se ha dejado la maleta – dijo simplemente.

Después de que todo volviera a la "normalidad" Lily se encontraba leyendo una revista sobre música en el sillón. Nat leía un libro, tenía la cabeza de Brandon en su regazo, dormido. Peter y Hilary habían salido a dar una vuelta para "aclarar sus sentimientos". Dee y Remus estaban en su tienda de campaña que estaba silenciosa. Sirius estaba en la cocina hablando con Tinny sobre algo mientras ella se reía. James estaba desaparecido en combate. Sirius había dicho que se había ido a dar una vuelta al pueblo. Se oyó un aleteo. Nat y Lily alzaron la vista y vieron una lechuza. La pelirroja se levantó para ver para quién era. Le cogió la patita al ave y desató la carta.

'Nat es para ti.

La castaña se levantó.

'Es de Julian.

'Léela en alto. A ver cómo va de ligues y esas cosas – dijo Lily acercándose a Nat para poder leerla.

' "Querida Nat, por aquí todo bien. Mi prima me ha presentado a un amigo guapísimo y creo que a él le…"

'Espera – dijo Lily arrancando la carta de Nat de sus manos – Es ella. Es su letra. Fue ella quien dejó en las salas comunes esas notas horribles sobre nosotras. La voy a matar.

¿Os ha gustado el capi? A mí es el que más me gusta, es donde hay más acción. Aunque realmente el capi anterior y este eran el mismo, pero era demasiado largo, así que lo separé.

Tengo un dibujo de prep. Que salen las chicas con sus vestidos, si queréis me decís y os lo envio… las que estáis registradas os lo envio a vuestra dire, a las demás me decis vuestra dirección.

¿Cómo os habéis tomado todos los líos que ha habido? No me matéis por liar a Hilary con Peter, mis dedos lo escribieron solos, y lo de adam igual… esa escena simplemente se escribió sola, no tenía intención de nada…

Y cmo última cosa es lo de los 10 reviews que quiero que me enviéis…

Besitos de fresa!


	19. Buscando respuestas ¿gay o hetero?

Entran dos personas en la sala, el foco no las enfoca por lo que nadie sabe de quien se trata. Cuando de repente dos focos de colorines rebelan que Irati está en escena con su pelo rizado suelto y junto a ella está:

'¡DAN! Señoritas… os he traido al gay del año para que presente el capi conmigo, que con el cariño que le tenéis todas… no me parecía normal no meterle en ninguna de las presentaciones!

'dan! Dan! – chillan todas las lectoras emocionadas.

El chico sonrío y se ajusta el traje que lleva, también lleva puesto un gorro negro.

'¡quítate el gorro! – chilla alguien del fondo.

'Hay amadas mías… me lo quitaría pero es una sorpresa… lo descubriréis cuando sigáis leyendo… ¿me habéis echado de menos? Irati sí por que hacía mucho que no escribía nada sobre mí y es normal… si es que sin mí nadie puede vivir…

'Ejem ejem… menos modestia, e wapo? – Irati le da un golpecito en la espalda… - ¡Bueno muchas gracias por los 14 reviews que me habéis enviado! Para este capi mínimo otros 10 o no lo subiré hasta… digamos diciembre… si me los enviáis pues haré como en este y lo subiré un pokito antes…

'¡kállate hombre! No las ralles, y no me quites protagonismo! – Dan agarra el micrófono y sigue – este capi es más relajadito… bueno está claro que seguirá habiendo movimiento en el ambiente, ya que todo repercute… pero nada comparado con el increíble capítulo 18! ¿Ya creo que hemos dicho todo, no?

Irati gruñe enfadada por que siendo la presentadora Dean le ha quitado el micro.

'¡Qué picona es! Bueno ya sabéis, si algo no os gusta, si queréis que salga más algún personaje o cualquier dudilla, un review y la escritora os contesta! Muchos besitos y que las musas musicales os acompañen!

**Kandelaski**: recibiste bien la foto? Si no te la vuelvo a enviar… pero es que las dires no aparecen… las pones y es como si no pusieras nada… no sé por qué. Haber lo de peter y hilary se escribió solo… bueno… tampoco taaaan solo… pero es que… no entiendo por qué me pareció buena idea… y de todas formas peter nos guste o no es un merodeador, y… algo de seductor tendría que tener, no? No? (sigue habiendo silencio) besitos de fresa wapa!

**Caperucita Roja**: que quién era julian? Me tendría que haber dado cuenta que no lo recordaríais… bueno pues julian era esa rubia metomentodo que salía con Lockhart… ¿te suena? Recibiste la foto? Bueno ya me dirás! Besukis!

**Zara Potter-Black**: bueno, después de mil vueltas me alegro de que hayas conseguido ver el dibu y que te gustara! A mí también me encanta como va lily! Besitos de fresa!

**Conuli:** bueno, la manera en la petunia conoció a vernon no está del todo mal… es una de las razones por las que no le deja, por ser su salvador… (por que la verdad… si no, no me explico como puede estar casada con vernon) y la verdad es que sí que me han llegado los 10 reviews por capi, y también se han pasado, pero bueno… mejor que mejor! Un abrazo!

**Gerulita Evans**: cada vez que escribo tu nombre me lo cambian por ferulita… ai… que paciencia hay que tener con los ordenadores…! Me alegro que te gustara tanto el capi anterior! Este no es tan guay como el anterior… pero es lo que hay…! Un besito de fresa!

**Inés**: ola wapa! Ya te ha enviau javi el dibu? Haber si te gusta! (q suerte de tener un amigo a lo dan! Yo también kiero uno así! Pero yo lo quiero con el pelo azul… :P) un besazo wapa!

**Paulisima**: hola wapa! Tú hace mucho que llevas leyendo mi historia o es la primera vez que dejabas review por que era la primera vez que leías? Bueno espero que te guste este capi! Besitos de fresa!

**Inuyami**: holis! Me alegro que te gustara el capi! Un beso!

**Yuntao**: me encanta que te haya gustado tanto el capi! Y ya me dirás quw te pareció el dibujo! Un besito de fresa!

**Dark Satine Evans**: holas wapa! Qué tal? Lo de hilary y peter ta sorprendió? Yo cuando releí el capi también me sorprendió el resultado… Y bueno a lily n la quería liar con sirius… era simplemente que estaba borracha y se le dispararon los sentidos de buscar presa (vamos lo mismo que me pasa a mí… :P) pero nada más que la chorrada de borrachera de un solo capi… lo típiko es liar a lily cn james… no con sirius! Besitos de fresa wapa!

**Mey**: hola wapa! Qué tal? Mira que dejé el capi con la intriga de lo de julian… y tú eres la única que ha comentado algo a respecto… no tengo remedio… hago que hilary y peter se lien, que nat le de celos a remus y que lily y james se besen y espero que la gente le de importancia a lo de julian… bueno me alegro que tú por lo menos te quedes con la intriga! Besitos wapa!

**Gemita:** pues llegaron los 10 reviews y se pasaron… lo que está muy bien! Bueno me alegro que te gustara el capi! Y… Tinny y jc todavía tienen para rato… besitos wapa!

**Synn: **jai! Jo tia! Pues yo ya pensaba que no me dejabas revi en este capi… :( bueno en realidad Brandon sólo quería mimitos que petunia realmente no le daba, por eso se fue con nat! Y los padres de lily no dirán nada… la tienen mimadita, y encima se acaba de morir su abuela y lily está muy "afectada" harán la vista gorda, encima ya son mayorcitas para arreglar sus problemas entre ellas, no? Y lo de peter ya digo que se me escribió solo… y james y sirius son unos buenazos, que siempre los tacháis de insensibles y malos chicos (que no digo que no sean… pero muy en el fondo tienen sentimientos y tal…) y sí x fin descubrieron que era Julian la culpable! Besitos de fresa wapa!

**Anna Turner**: me alegro que te gustara el capi! Haber qué te parece este! Un beso wapa!

Irati consigue quitarle el micro a Dan y dice:

'¡tú y tus piiiiii musas! Espero que os guste el capi! A leer amores! Besitos de fresa a tods!

19. Buscando respuestas ¿gay o hetero?

'¡¡DAN! – Lily saltó a sus brazos al modo koala mientras los dos caían al suelo en medio de la estación de King Cross - ¿Y ese pelo?

Dan le dio un besazo a Lily y sonrió misteriosamente mientras abrazaba a las demás.

'Me encanta como te queda – Nat le revolvió el pelo. El chico que se había cansado de tener el pelo azul había hecho caso al consejo de Nat y se había teñido el pelo de negro carbón que brillaba con mucha intensidad.

'¿No estoy mal, e? Es que este trimestre me voy a encontrar al pedazo de churri. ¡Ah! Y tengo mazo cotis que contaros.

'Sí, y también donde has estado por que ese moreno… no sale de la magia, es demasiado natural – Hilary le cogió del brazo y después de que todas se despidieran de sus padres entraron en un compartimiento vacío.

'Nosotras también te tenemos que contar muchísimas cosas – Nat suspiró. Brandon y ella… era agua pasada. Los dos se lo habían pasado genial el uno con el otro, pero no estabas hechos el uno para el otro y lo sabían. Además Nat estaba interna en un colegio. ¿Cuándo vería a su novio? Habían quedado como muy amigos y cuando se vieran, pues amigos con derecho a roce.

'Empieza tú – dijo Lily agitada en su asiento mirando por el cristal de la puerta buscando a Julian.

'Patrick Thomas y Etain han cortado…

'Hacía más que no pensaba en ellos – pensó Hilary en voz alta.

'¿Sigo? – Dan alzó una ceja – Yo… que he estado en Grecia… - sacó la lengua a las chicas que se morían de envidia – me he liado con un chico allí. Más guapo… rubio, alto ojos azules, delgado, brazos fuertes… y un acento de lo más divertido… sería americano o así…

'¡Por qué todos pillan menos yo! – dijo Tinny poniendo un puchero.

Todos sus amigos le miraron sorprendida.

'¿Quizá es por que tienes novio? – Lily levantó las manos en señal de no captar nada.

'Sí, bueno aparte…

Después las Ureras le explicaron TOOOOOOOODO lo sucedido con los chicos, la hermana de Lily, los ligues de todas a Dan que parecía estar saturado de tanta información. A mitad de camino que estaban todos adormilados Hilary sacó tema:

'¿Y para carnaval cómo nos disfrazamos?

'Lily y yo lo pensamos hace un tiempo… - dijo Dan pensativo – Pero ahora… no se me ocurre nada.

'¿Y por qué no vamos como van en las pelis? – preguntó Nat.

'En plan clásicos de películas. A lo Romeo y Julieta…

'¿Y vamos todas de Julieta? – preguntó Tinny riendo.

'Haber, también podemos ir de 007 en plan mujeres, o de chicas de la edad media – Dan siguió contando disfraces con sus dedos.

'A mí… es que no me convencen – Hilary negaba con la cabeza – ¿y si como trabajo para este curso buscamos fotos de disfraces que nos gusten y así?

'De acuerdo.

Nat sacó un libro y se puso a leer, Dan y Tinny se pusieron a hablar de música mientras que Lily salió con Hilary a dar una vuelta. La rubia quería ver a Severus Snape, y Lily por alguna extraña razón deseaba que Julian no se cruzara por su camino por que iba a ser capaz de matarla de un puñetazo. Las dos chicas se separaron unos cinco minutos después cuando Hilary encontró a Snape y Lily siguió hacia adelante dando un paseo a ver quién veía.

'Hola cariño – dijo la rubia entrando en el compartimiento de su novio. En él estaban Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle, Narcisa y otra chica morena que Hilary no conocía.

'Hola – Snape contestó secamente - ¿quieres hablar?

'Pues… sí - ¿cómo sabía su novio que quería hablar?

'¿Mejor dentro no? Afuera nos puede oír todo el mundo.

'Y dentro hay mucha gente también… - Hilary estaba entre 6 personas y casi no sabía ni donde pisar.

Snape se levantó y mirando a Malfoy salió al pasillo.

'¿Qué te pasa? – dijo ella dándole un piquito en los labios.

'Que estoy saliendo con una puta. Había oído que eras así… pero es que eso de ponerme los tubos en medio de una discoteca con tu ex con el que saliste conmigo por que te querías vengar. Y además de eso con Prettigrew… ¿ése?

Para coincidencias de la vida (o por que yo lo quiero, que para algo soy la escritora) Peter pasó por allí con Etain.

'Hablando del guapo merodeador… - Snape miró con asco a Peter.

Hilary que se había prometido no perder la paciencia llamaran lo que la llamaran y dijeran lo que dijeran tomó aire y con una sonrisa en la cara dijo:

'Peter, este es el jilipollas de mi EX novio – señaló a Severus Snape – y Snape… este fue el rollo de navidad más bonito que he tenido… Peter Prettigrew.

Le guiñó un ojo a Etain que sonreía divertida.

'¡Zorra! – Snape buscó en su túnica su varita y apuntó con ella a Hilary.

'¡Quieto parado! – asombrosamente nadie sabe por qué Hilary ni tenía miedo, ni se sentía intimidada, ni molesta por los insultos del Slytherin - ¿no me dijiste hace dos semanas que yo sólo era un rollo para ti? ¿Follamos y no hablamos? Pues eso no es exactamente lo que yo quiero… hombre para un mes o dos no está mal… ¿pero más tiempo? Me da que no.

Se largó de allí con una sonrisa en sus labios, con Peter siguiéndola y Etain que se quedó allí sonriendo pícaramente. Y es que Hilary por mucho que fuera rubia no era tonta (N/A sí que lo era… pero no para todos los temas) había planeado todo con Peter cuando se fueron a dar una vuelta a la cabaña. Hilary estaba harta de los chicos, de los quebraderos de cabeza que se traía con ellos y demás chorradas que todas conocemos. Había decidido ir de flor en flor. Lo que suponía cortar con Snape. Ella no había pensado hacerlo así, pensaba decirle que le quería más como amigo con derecho a roce frecuente. Pero a partir de ahora se abriría a experiencias nuevas. Pasaba de cosas fijas y tonterías del estilo. Lily, Nat y Tinny se habían reído un montón cuando la rubia se lo había dicho.

'¡Haber cuánto aguantas! – dijo la pelirroja

'¿Qué nos apostamos a que no llegas al mes? – Nat alzó una ceja divertida.

'Hilary… sabes que tú no eres de esas… necesitas tanto un tío fijo como Lily pergamino y pluma para escribir – Tinny sonrió como si fuera navidad y en vez de regalos le hubieran traído el mejor chiste del mundo.

Pero a ella le habían dado igual sus comentarios. Se iba a liar con cualquier chico que estuviera a su alcance (que venía a ser el 99 de Hogwarts.) Cuando volvió al compartimiento Lily ya se encontraba allí leyendo.

'¿Y bien? – preguntó Nat.

'Lo hemos dejado "en plan pacífico".

'¿En plan pacífico lo has dejado tú o él? – Dan dejó de hablar con Tinny y miró a Hilary algo asombrado.

'Yo lo he dejado en plan pacífico y luego le he dejado con Etain… que la ha llevado Peter consigo para que consuele a Snape.

'Hombres… - murmuraron todas a la vez (Dan incluido.)

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor la mitad de la gente ya había comido, ya que se entretuvieron un rato hablando con Patrizia y con Stacey que ya habían cenado y las esperaban en la entrada de Hogwarts. Patrizia seguía saliendo con Gilderoy y a Stacey le había empezado a gustar un chico. Pero no le había dicho a nadie quién era, y desde luego no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Lo primero que hizo Lily a la mañana siguiente fue auto hechizarse. No quería tener que levantar la mano sobre Julian, así que se echó un hechizo tranquilizante. Se despertó a las 5.00 am para estar segura de encontrársela. La sala común estaba vacía y cogiendo unos pergaminos se puso a escribir una nueva historia. A las 5.30 apareció Remus, que todavía estaba adormilado.

'¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? – preguntó el merodeador.

'Espero a Julian… necesito hablar con ella…

'¿Sobre lo que escribió el trimestre pasado?

'Exactamente – Lily dio la vuelta a lo que había escrito. Nunca ningún chico había leído lo que ella escribía. No le gustaba, le parecía demasiado personal - ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

'Peter roncaba demasiado y me he despertado, Sirius y James duermen como lirones, ellos no se despiertan ni con cañones… (N/A coño, esto rima y demás!)

'¿Qué tal Dee? – a Lily Dee le había caido bien, le había pedido su dirección para poder escribirse, pero le daba mucha pereza.

'Bien, creo. No sé nada de ella desde que nos fuimos de la cabaña.

Oyeron un ruido y entró Dan por el retrato de la dama gorda.

'¿Qué haces fuera de la sala común a estas horas? – Lily se giró y miró a su amigo moreno.

'He estado… con… em…

'¿Nuevo novio? – preguntó Remus.

'Algo así…

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

'No os digo nada… es secreto. Pero… ¿y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?

Poco a poco la sala común se fue llenando y la gente fue a desayunar. A eso de las 7.30 Christina y Julian aparecieron.

'¡JULIAN! – bramó Lily. No había tenido intenciones de hacerlo tan fuerte, había sido sin querer…

La rubia se giró algo asustada, pero al ver que era Lily sonrió y se fue a darle dos besos, por lo que recibió un tortazo. Julian parpadeó anonadada.

'¿Qué haces? – Chris miraba extrañada a Lily.

'Esta… rubia fue la que escribió esas cosas sobre las ureras en las salas comunes de todas las casas.

'Pero… - Julian miró a su alrededor, todo el mundo las miraba - ¡Patrizia está saliendo con mi novio! JC que es el chico de mi vida está con Tinny que es una estrecha. Todos los merodeadores que iban detrás de mí hasta hace bien poco os siguen allí donde vayáis. No estoy con un tío desde que Gilderoy me dejó por la italiana esa. Estas vacaciones no he ligado nada. Y aunque os putee todo y más siempre acabáis con vuestra vida perfecta y nadie se preocupa por mí. Y encima Chris está colada por un tío que es gay.

Todo el mundo miró a Dan que negó con la cabeza.

'Yo no soy, ¿e?

'¿Qué culpa tiene Patrizia de que Gilderoy la prefiera? Tú le pusiste los cuernos y él se enteró y te dejó por otra mejor. JC y tú nunca habríais tenido posibilidades, y los merodeadores están con todas las chicas de Hogwarts no sólo van detrás nuestro.

Se oyeron varios bufidos de ironía.

'Además - siguió Lily, respiró hondo – que nos tengas envidia no es razón para que lo vayas diciendo por ahí y poniéndonos a parir a nuestras espaldas…

Julian miraba el suelo bastante roja, nunca pensó que se fueran a enterar.

'Que sepas que me has pillado en un día pacífico, así que no te partiré la cara, ni haré nada que te perjudica pero no te permito que nos dirijas la palabra a ninguna de nosotras. Que no vuelvas a entrar a nuestro cuarto o a cotillear o mejor dicho a inventarte cotilleos nuestros. No quiero que te metas en la relación de Gilderoy y Patrizia y no quiero que mires a JC como si le fueras a tener. ¿Me oyes? Si no sabrás lo que es ser enemiga de Lily Evans.

La sala común quedó en silencio y poco a poco la gente se fue esparciendo mientras Julian subía corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto, Chris iba en busca de una de las de su clase para bajar a desayunar y Lily se tiraba en uno de los sillones.

La siguiente semana transcurrió con tranquilidad, pasaban el 120 de su tiempo en la biblioteca, por lo que las chicas dieron por imposible la idea de pensar en buscar dibujos para posibles disfraces para el mes de febrero. Por lo que encargaron a Dan que lo hiciera, ya que sus exámenes no eran tan importantes como los suyos y tenía más tiempo libre que las demás. Nat era la que más tiempo pasaba en la biblioteca. Aunque hubiera pasado unas maravillosas vacaciones con los Merodeadores sus compañeros de curso y de casa le habían recordado más de una vez lo bien que cantaba. Así que pasando páginas de libros polvorientos buscaba una venganza bastante digna de ser hecha.

'¿Y Tinny? – una mañana a mediados de enero apareció JC en la sala de música preguntando por su novia, de la que últimamente sabía muy poco.

'No ha venido – contestó Dan.

JC alzó una ceja. Tinny NUNCA faltaba a una clase de música a no ser que estuviera muy mala, o Lily tuviera un ataque de ira tan horrible que nadie podría calmarla. Así que decidió ir con Dan a la casa del gay y buscar a su novia. Pero no se encontraba allí. Sólo vio a Lily dormida en un sillón con un libro en las piernas y a James mirando a la chica.

'¿Habéis visto a Tinny?

'Ésta no es tu sala común – Nat apareció por la escaleras con Moony en sus brazos.

'Lo sé. Llevo varios días intentando quedar con Tinny, pero no la veo o justo nos cruzamos o… no sé.

Todos alzaron los hombros sin poder ayudar al Ravenclaw que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los terrenos de Hogwarts que estaban nevadísimos. Pero no la vio. Empezó a preocuparse seriamente por su novia hasta que oyó unas risas que venían del campo de quidditch en el que los chicos de Slytherin tenían entrenamiento. Llegó a las gradas y descubrió a Tinny junto a Sirius riéndose. Subió las escaleras de las gradas de dos en dos hasta llegar al sitio en el que estaban los dos Gryffis.

'¿Y bien? – dijo mirando seriamente a Tinny.

'¡Hola JC! – Tinny permaneció sentada sonriendo a su novio que abrió los ojos y miró a Tinny esperando a que se levantara para darle un pico.

Sirius alzó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

'¿Y tu clase de música? – Tinny se llevó las manos a la cara.

'¡Se me había olvidado! – Bajó corriendo las escaleras – Tengo que pedirle perdón por no haber…

Los chicos no oyeron cómo seguía la frase por que Tinny corría por los terrenos ya bastante lejos. JC se giró hacia el merodeador.

'¿Qué hacías con mi novia?

'Nos reíamos de los Slytherins – Sirius señaló el cielo y sonrió recordando algo divertido.

'Cuidadito con lo que tocas Black. Tinny es mi novia.

'Y mi amiga.

'Y mi novia.

'Y mi amiga.

'Y mi novia.

Siguieron así hasta que los Slytherin bajaron de entrenar y se ducharon y Lucius se acercó a ellos para lanzarles un hechizo silenciador antes de ir a cenar con su equipo.

Cuando Sirius llegó a su cuarto todos estaban ya acostados y dormidos. Después de quitarse el hechizo de Malfoy se había ido a dar una vuelta por Hogsmade ya que hacía mucho que no iba a visitar a la gente de por allí. Pero sobre todo lo que Sirius quería era respirar y aclararse las ideas. De todos los amigos que habían hecho la apuesta aquél lejano día de septiembre él había sido el único que todavía no la había cumplido. James y Lily se habían besado el 31 de diciembre al igual que Hilary y Peter y Remus y Nat habían estado juntos el 31 de octubre. ¿Qué le pasaba a él Don Juan donde los hubiera que no conseguía provocar nada anormal (N/A se refiere a impulsos de saltarle encima) a Tinny Bell? Por eso mismo había puesto su plan en marcha. Ser realmente él mismo, o lo que venía a ser lo mismo teniendo en cuenta que Tinny era guapísima, pensar que era lesbiana. Lo que funcionaba de maravilla siempre y cuando su novio no estuviera delante y le recordara lo muy heterosexual que ella era.

Un viernes a mediados de enero Chris decidió quedar con las dos mejores marujas de todo Hogwarts: Stacey Green y Julian. La verdad era que andaba un poco picada con la rubia, pero en aquellos momentos no estaba como para piques. Había oído que Eduard Norton y Dan habían tenido una cita, lo que no era posible ya que el mes pasado le había besado. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Entró a un aula vacía en la cual había quedado con las dos cotillas. La primera en llegar fue la castaña loca de Ravenclaw.

'¿Qué te pasa Chris? Me ha dicho Patrizia que querías hablar conmigo.

En ese momento entró la rubia.

'¿Qué pasa? – las dos chicas se sentaron en unos pupitres, mientras que Christina que no se podía ni sentar de lo nerviosa que estaba por perder la apuesta, les contaba de qué iba aquello.

'Y por eso mismo necesito toda vuestra ayuda. Quiero saber quiénes han sido sus ex novias, con quién ha hecho qué, si es virgen o no. TODO lo que tenga que ver con su vida sexual privada.

La rubia y la castaña se miraron. Eso era mucho trabajo y la Raven estaba estudiando para los EXTASIS.

'Yo… te puedo ayudar, pero sólo los fines de semana y tampoco mucho tiempo… pongamos… una hora el sábado y otra el domingo.

'Yo soy más accesible… ya mismo puedo empezar a mirar en mi diario, haber si encuentro algo. E ir preguntando por ahí qué sabe la gente de Eduard Norton.

'Bien. Genial. – Chris dejó de dar vueltas por la sala y las miró de manera muy seria - ¿Ni una palabra a Dan sobre todo esto, e? Si no… - suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara – me tengo que rapar el pelo y me quedo sin chico. Pero es que… ¿puede haber otro bisexual en el colegio aparte de Patrick Thomas que prefiera a Dan antes que a mí?

Stacey se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la pequeña.

'Tienes que darte cuenta que Dan es una monada, y que si no fuera gay perdido todas estaríamos haciendo cola para salir con él…

'Cierto pero… ¿No soy más del tipo de Eduard Norton?

La rubia y la castaña se miraron y alzaron las cejas.

'Ponte a estudiar para los TIMOS y que así se te pasa.

Las tres chicas abandonaron el aula que quedó en silencio.

Chris llegó a la sala común de su casa junto con Julian, que se fue a su cuarto directamente. Desde la humillación que había sufrido con Lily ya se dejaba ver en público lo menos posible. Chris en cambio se fue al cuarto de las Ureras. Todas estaban en el suelo en medio de su habitación, con grandes libros abiertos y pasando páginas polvorientas.

'¿Seguís estudiando? – preguntó la pequeña apenada – Yo que venía a que Hilary me pusiera al día con los cotis y a que me maquillarais un poco…

'Estamos buscando una venganza para los merodeadores – masculló Nat mientras se hacía una coleta para que no se le cayera el pelo a la cara.

'¿Y si les transformamos en ranas? – Hilary señaló una poción con su dedo índice.

'Y nos la cargamos por que todo el mundo sabría que hemos sido nosotras – Lily miró a la rubia desesperada.

'¿Os ayudo?

Tinny señaló un montón de libros que habían cogido de la biblioteca, algunos de la sección prohibida.

'Coge el que quieras y busca cosas horribles para los merodeadores.

Sobre las 20.00 las tripas de Nat comenzaron a quejarse y se fueron al Gran Comedor a cenar. Dan les estaba esperando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

'Ya tengo el disfraz para carnaval.

'¿Qué es? – todas las chicas se sentaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a engullir mientras le miraban intrigadas.

Dan carraspeó.

'Señoras y señores… ¿bueno vamos a esperar a que lleguen Stacey y Patrizia, no?

'¡Joder Dan que cabrón! ¡Dínoslo y no nos dejes con la intriga!

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

'Cuando lleguen las otras dos os lo digo…

Todas las ureras le miraron con malos ojos, y siguieron comiendo sin hablar con él, hasta que 10 minutos más tarde llegaron las dos Ravenclaw que fueron llamadas por chillidos de histeria de las chicas.

'¡Tenemos disfraz para Carnaval! ¡Dan nos lo ha encontrado!

'¿Qué es? – dijeron las dos a coro.

'Nada más y nada menos que… ir de Moulin Rouge.

Todas las chicas dejaron caer sus tenedores al ver las fotos que Dan había cogido sobre su vestuario de febrero con un frío que congela hasta el alma.

'Yo… no pienso ir tan putona… - Hilary negó con la cabeza mientras siguió comiendo.

Todas las demás soltaron un bufido que fue interpretado con un "mira quién fue a hablar".

'Yo conozco un hechizo que hace que caliente la ropa un día que hace mucho frío – Stacey sonreía – Me encanta tu idea Dan.

'Dios… esa noche vamos a arrasar – Lily se mordió el labio inferior y negando con la cabeza sonrió mirando las fotos.

'Decidido: vamos de putillas del Moulin Rouge – Patrizia sonrió y se levantó para ir a cenar a su mesa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿qué os parece el cambio de look de dan? Si, es verdad que el azul es la ostia, pero el chico quería cambiar…

tantas ganas que teníais la mayoría xfin e hecho que hilary y snape lo dejaran… ¿contentas o alguna le había cogido cariño?

¿lily se ha pasado con lo que le a dicho a julian? O se ha quedado corta? Es que el día que escribí esa escena no estaba muy inspirada…

qué os parece la táctica de sirius? Y los ataques de celos de JC?

¿qué os parece el disfraz de las 6 chicas y dan? También tengo un dibujito de eso… ya os lo pasaré cuando escriba el kpi referente a eso.

Besitos de fresa a todas!

Iraty Rowling


	20. Nunca desafíes a un Black

Irati aparece con una coleta mal hecha, ropa de estar en casa en el escenario y con el micro.

'Lamento la tardanza, se que prometí que si llegaba a los 10 reviews lo subiría antes… pero he estado ocupada (exámenes, amor nuevo…). Siento muchísimo que esta entrada vaya a ser tan sosa! Bueno, aquí tenéis los reviews… espero que por lo menos os guste el capi! Besitos de fresa a todas!

**Kandelaski:** bueno, la verdad es que a nadie le gusta el cambio de look de Dan, y a mí no me acaba de convencer… pero el chico necesitaba cambiar… tranquila que volveré a haber un cambio de color de pelo antes de que acabe el fik. Para Hilary… ya tengo toda su historia amorosa pensada desde el principio del fik. Dentro de poco encontrará novio… ya me dirás qué tal este capi! Besitos de fresa!

**Gerulita Evans:** las chicas irán de Moulin Rouge en el capi 22, si todo va como lo tengo planeado… besos guapa!

**samaritaradcliffe:** pues sí hija… no vendría mal que me dejaras más reviews… :P la profecía a mí me encantó el otro día me leí el último capi de la historia… me dio una pena que se acabara… eres la única que me dice que te encanta Hilary… normalmente la que más gusta en Nat… aunque me has dado un idea… Besitos de fresa!

**Caperucita Roja:** tiens el pelo lila? Dios qué jartada… ¡con lo que me gustaría a mí poder teñírmelo a placer… pero ahí está mi madre que me lo niega todo… bueno, es lo que hay! Sí la verdad es que las cosas entre Tinny y JC van de mal en peor… no diré cuando pero su fin está muy próximo. Besitos de chocolate con nata!

**Synn:** a mí la verdad, el look de dan no me hace mucha gracia… pero no problem, antes de que acabe el fik le volveré a cambiar de look! Snape es idiota y no hay más que hablar. Por que ese día tube día bueno, que si no lo dejo en la uvi (la uvi mágica, se entiende). Sirius se ha convertido en un buenazo… no quiere salir con Tinny mientras esté con JC… ya no es lo que era… ais… y remus y Nat no sé que hacer con ellos… me vuelven loca… ¿quieren o no quieren estar juntos? Es que no tienen remedio… besitos!

**IREPELIYELLOWINXU EVANS:** ai ija… se te echaba de menos… : ( el pelo de hilary creció por que la pobre sin su rubia melena no era nada ni nadie, así que con una poción se lo hizo crecer en un noche… es lo que tiene el ser bruja! Besos!

**Mey:** sí ija… eres otra de las tantas que se quejan po el nuevo color de pelo de dan… pero era renovarse o morir… ya te enviaré el siguiente dibu de las chicas disfrazas con dan! Ya me dirás qué te pareció este capi! Besitos de fresa!

**GeMiTa**: me alegro que te guste la historia! Carnaval será dentro de poco, ya me dirás qué te parece cómo van… besos!

**Kailey Hamilton:** q way! Eres nueva lectora? Qué tal? Dan si no fuera gay perdería toda su gracia… es una pena que se haya teñido el pelo… pero sigue siendo mi dan… estoy de acuerdo contigo… a norton no le haré nada de eso… pero es un secreto… shhhh La verdad es que pensaba poner a Hilary con Sirius… pero es taaaaaan típico que me dije. ¿Encima que haces un fiad e merodeadores que ya de por sí es poco original… por qué no cambiar las parejas? Y aquí me tiens… Hilary y Peter sólo fue una cosa poco seria… tranquila que no se casarán ni nada por el estilo… y me alegro que te guste tanto la historia! Besitos de fresa!

**Dark Satine Evans**: mira wapa, para que veas cómo me influyes que sepas que estoy escribiendo el capi 21 más largo x ti! (cuando me enviaste el review el 20 ya estaba escrito) a snape realmente le tendríamos que joder la vida… no sólo la adolescencia… no si ya veo que lo tuyo es la tortura y la sangre… y esas cosas… con tal de que no salpike al makillaje… todas tus chicas estarán contentas! Besitos de fresa!

**Niv Riddle:** que ilu! De repente de un montón de lectoras nuevas! Tanto te gusta el Dan gay? A tu Dan de verdad no le tiene que hacer mucha gracia… pero a mí me encantaría que Dan existiera de verdad! Tranquila por JC ya le he encontrado una nueva futura novia. Bueno realmente voy dando pistas de ello (pero pistas realmente muy muy minusculas) al respecto de con quién se va a quedar. NO hace falta que te sacrifiques… Un besito!

**Conuli**: ais! Cuanto me alegro que te guste el color de pelo de dan! Más de la mitad de las lectoras se han quejado por el cambio… HILARY NO VA A TERMINAR CON PETER. Sólo son… cosas de una noche lo que hay entre ellos dos, nada más. No va a ir a más. La verdad es que a dan no sabía como poderle para disfrazarse, pero estube mirando trajes y… salió lo que salió… ya verás cuando tengo el capítulo y te lo envie… besitos de fresa wapa!

**Cccstar1**: Muxas gracias por tu review! Ya te lo he mandado, haber si te gusta! Un besito wapa! Y tranquila que tu review no era incoherente…

**20. Nunca desafíes a un Black**

El domingo por la noche 3 chicas se encontraban en la biblioteca, en la sección prohibida para ser más exactos. Todo el mundo estaba en el gran comedor y por eso mismo habían elegido ese momento para poder hablar de sus intimidades.

'¿Qué habéis descubierto? – susurró Chris nerviosa retorciendo las manos.

'Yo… he encontrado a una ex novia – declaró Stacey – es de Hufflepuff y se llama Samantha Collins, es una chica de lo más discreta. Rubita, ojos marrones, callada… salieron cuando ella estaba en primero y él en cuarto… no tuvieron nada de sexo. Me lo ha dicho su mejor amiga, que es muy charlatana.

'¿Ha tenido novias? Buff… por lo menos un poco heterosexual es…

'Yo… tampoco he encontrado mucha cosa… - Julian suspiró y echó su rubia y ondulada melena hacia atrás – sé que es virgen por que se lo he preguntado a uno de sus compañeros de cuarto… Pero no se puede saber mucho de él. Los merodeadores seguro que saben bastante… James sobretodo… pero… él no va a soltar ni prenda si sabe algo sospechoso sobre "su mimado del equipo".

'También he encontrado que… - Stacey bajó la voz y las 3 chicas juntaron sus cabezas – de pequeño decía que quería ser azafata.

Chris se llevó las manos a la cara.

'Bueno… puede que sea gay, hetero o bisexual… la verdad es que pueden ser todas las posibilidades, ¿no?

'Pero… aparte de que a mí me vuelve loca… con esos ojos… esas piernas… - la pequeña se mordió el labio – no me quiero rapar el pelo.

Las 3 chicas suspiraron.

El miércoles 18 de enero Nat decidió que aquel día debía encontrar la venganza para los chicos. Así que hizo rápidamente sus deberes, leyó un poco sobre venganzas, fue a entrenar y después de ducharse volvió corriendo para que le diera tiempo a ir a cenar. Se sentó en la mesita de Lily y cogiendo los volúmenes gordos que habían cogido de la biblioteca se puso a pasar hojas.

En ese mismo momento Hilary se dirigía al comedor para cenar. El entrenamiento le había causado hambre y de todas formas a las 20.00 tenía una cita con Angus así que quería estar lista para no tener que llegar tarde, como habitualmente ocurría.

Tinny estaba ensayando una nueva canción que ella misma había compuesto. Dan hacía unos 10 minutos que se había ido a buscar a Lily para ir a cenar con ella. Alguien llamó a la puerta y la castaña alzó la mirada.

'¡Sirius! ¡Qué sorpresa! – la chica dejó de tocar - ¿Quieres tocar algo?

'Oh… no, no. Sólo venía a oirte tocar un poco.

Tinny sonrió y comenzó a tocar el principio de la canción. Sirius se sentó en el taburete del piano y miró a la chica.

'¿Sabes cantar? – Sirius alzó una ceja divertido.

'¿Con la voz grave que tengo? Más bien no.

'Es que la canción queda un poco vacía… con una voz que daría bien, pero Dan se ha ido… - Tinny miró la puerta apenada, esperando a que el chico de pelo negro apareciera – aunque ese vacío sería llenado con las cuernas mágicas que me destruisteis – su dulce voz cambió a un tono envenenado.

'Yo no fui…

'Fuisteis vosotros – Tinny subió el tono

'Pero por que vosotras hicisteis que Dumbledore nos castigara.

'¡¡¡¡Y vosotros nos destruisteis el cuarto!

'Por que vosotras… – Black fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

'¿Tinny? – JC entró sonriendo con un ramillete de flores rojas y azules. Cambio la cara en cuanto se encontró con el panorama.

Sirius Black y Tinny Bell estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro con los brazos alzados y rojos de haber chillado.

'¿Tinny? – JC dejó caer el ramo - ¿No te estará Black molestando, verdad?

'Sí – respondió la otra furiosa alejándose y recogiendo su guitarra que había dejado caer de un golpe muerto en el suelo. Se había dejad llevar de tal manera que ni siquiera había oido el ruido al caer, ni recordaba haberse levantado para encararse al merodeador. ¿Qué le había pasado?

'¡Fuera! – JC señaló la puerta con la cabeza y un gesto feroz dibujado en ella.

El famoso Sirius Black agachó la cabeza y se giró para mirar a la feliz pareja. Tinny le miraba todavía con furia en los ojos y JC vocalizó las palabras "ES MIA". Cuando cerró la puerta de la sala de música le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Por el aullido de dolor que siguió al sonido cualquiera hubiera deducido que se acababa de romper los nudillos. Se dirigió a la enfermería cabizbajo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Lily había pasado toda su tarde sola en la biblioteca. Las sesiones de mirador se habían acabado. Dan y ella habían decidido no volver a ir. Aunque Lily no estaba segura de si Dan seguía yendo solo para ver a Eduard Norton. Suspiró. Sinceramente, ¿a alguien le importaba de qué estaban hechos los pelos de gato? Ella sólo quería escribir, no necesitaba todas esas chorradas que estaba aprendiendo. Miró a su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba llena de gente. Sacó un pergamino y se puso a escribir. Unos 20 minutos más tarde la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y un guapo chico moreno entró por ella. Buscó con sus ojos marrones una cabellera pelirroja y se dirigió hacia ella.

'Tenemos que hablar – James cogió la silla que estaba al lado de la de Lily.

La pelirroja alzó los ojos sorprendida por la manera en la que él se dirigió hacia ella.

'¿Qué quieres? – contestó en un susurro cerrando su libro con el pergamino dentro.

'Hablar de lo que pasó.

'No sé a qué te refieres – Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

'Sabes perfectamente que me has estado evitando desde la cabaña. Desde el 1 de enero para ser más exactos, desde que supiste que nos besamos.

'Eso no fue un beso – volvió a susurrar la pelirroja.

'Nuestros labios se unieron.

'Eso se llama pico.

'Lo que quieras. ¿Por qué me besaste? Y aunque no te guste ¿por qué me evitas?

'Estaba borracha, y no huyo de ti. Simplemente no coincidimos – James alzó las cejas exasperado.

Murmuró algo por lo bajo y Lily captó las palabras "método" y "Sirius".

'Lily… me estás evitando. Si no quieres verme dímelo. Me desvanezco y no vuelves a saber de James Potter. No volveré a dirigirte la palabra si prefieres.

Si James le habría hecho aquella proposición unos meses atrás habría aceptado e incluso le habría dado dos besos de lo contenta que estaba. Pero ahora… después de pasar un tiempo con los Merodeadores había comprobado que era genial ser su amiga. Aunque todo eso no lo diría nunca delante de nadie, estaba claro que las ureras y los merodeadores ya no eran tan rivales como antes.

'No, no es eso tampoco lo que quiero. Pero… me agobias. Me tratas como si fuera una niña pequeña, una de tus conquistas.

'¿Conquistas? – James comenzó a alzar la voz – Mi última conquista fue Julie Campton en quinto curso. ¿Conquistas dices? Llevo detrás de ti desde entonces.

Lily suspiró.

'No eres feo… pero… desde que dijiste eso en primero.

'¿SE QUIEREN CALLAR DE UNA VEZ? – la señora Pince apareció muy enfadada poniendo la cabeza entre los dos jóvenes.

Lily salió disparada de la biblioteca agarrando su mochila

muerta de vergüenza. Ni siquiera se giró cuando James la llamó en medio del pasillo con un libro de la pelirroja entre las manos.

Nat salió corriendo de su cuarto en busca de sus amigas: había encontrado la venganza perfecta. Ya era bastante tarde, pero es que sus amigas no habían vuelto. La sala común estaba medio vacía. Pero tampoco se quedó mucho, y no pudo ver a una Lily dormida frente a fuego. Salió por el retrato de la señora gorda y recorrió los pasillos silenciosamente, con su libro con la poción adecuada para la venganza entre sus manos y el dedo índice en la página indicada. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y la abrió silenciosamente.

'¿Lily? ¿Tinny?

'¿Nat? – era Christina - ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las 23.00

'¿Yo? Venía a ver a estas. ¿Ya son las 23.00? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

'Nada… estudiaba un poco para los TIMOS.

'Bien… bueno me voy a ir a mirar al aula de música.

Cerró la puerta y salió disparada en dirección contraria para buscar a Tinny, quizá por algún imprevisto se había visto obligada a quedarse allí. Le rugió la tripa… todavía no había cenado. Entonces escuchó un ruido seco tras ella y se paró en seco. Era afuera, miró por la ventana y vio un perro grande y negro luchando con un lobo: los merodeadores. Las chicas y ella no habían vuelto a mencionar que los chicos eran animagos. Llegó al aula de música, pero estaba vacía. Así que harta de buscar a sus amigas se fue a las cocinas a por algo que comer.

Tinny y Nat se habían cruzado, cada una había ido por caminos distintos. La urera venía de estar con su novio en la sala de menesteres, después de los ataques de celos que había tenido, Tinny le tuvo que tranquilizar. Se fue a las cocinas ya que ella tampoco había cenado. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Nat cenando unos macarrones mientras releía la poción.

'¡TINNY! – exclamó encantada la chica poniéndose en pie - ¡Tengo el conjuro perfecto para vengarnos! ¿Y dónde te habías metido? Te he buscado por todas partes.

'En la sala de menesteres – contestó la chica con voz apagada.

'¿Qué te pasa? – añadió Nat con indiferencia mientras seguía engullendo la pasta.

'JC que cada día es más invecil – la chica suspiró y miró a su amiga - ¡cuéntame el plan!

'Hacer que uno se transforme en el otro…

'¿Sabes hacerlo?

'No, pero seguro que Lily sí…

'Aquí tiene su filete – una elfina apareció con la cena de Tinny.

'Muchas gracias.

Por otra parte el tiempo transcurría muy lentamente (más que nada por que al estudiar durante 10 minutos ya te parecen que han pasado 2 horas y la gente no paraba de estudiar) y Dan cada vez se ponía más nervioso ya que tenía que diseñar los disfraces de todas. El de Hilary ya había sido diseñado con la ayuda de Patrick Tomas que quería ser diseñador y le estaba ayudando en plan amigos. La química entre ellos se había esfumado.

El viernes por la noche, cuando faltaba un mes para carnaval las ureras se encontraban en el cuarto de baño del segundo piso, en el que Myrttle la llorona se encargaba de ayudarles a que nadie les molestase con su poción. Tardaría otra semana más en estar perfecta.

Nat y Remus tenían una relación muy distante, se habían dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir el 31 de diciembre, y venían como una pérdida de tiempo tener que hablarse, aunque los dos se morían por hacerlo. Remus elegía horas en las que sabía que Nat estaba sola en su cuarto para ir a hacer visitas a Moony/Merodeadora. Y aunque esto sacaba de quicio a Nat ya que así no podía estudiar concentrada nunca se iba a estudiar a la biblioteca. Lo que venía a ser que la urera y el merodeador mantenían una relación de odio/amor que nadie soportaba.

'El otro día os vi – dijo Nat como quien no quiere la cosa haciendo como que buscaba algo en sus apuntes.

'Yo te veo todos los días – Remus tenía a Moony/merodeadora en sus rodillas y la estaba acariciando mientras que con la otra mano leía un libro.

'Me refiero a… de esa forma que sólo tú sabes ponerte.

Remus dejó de leer y miró a Nat.

'¿James es el ciervo y Sirius el perro?

'Sabes que sí.

'No estaba segura, a principio de curso… - buscó las palabras adecuadas – cuando os vimos… lo hablamos entre nosotras y llegamos a esa conclusión, pero no estábamos seguras.

Remus no contestó. Y siguió leyendo su libro mientras Nat volvía a sus apuntes.

'¿Por qué se lo dijisteis?

'¿Decir qué? – Nat se volvió de su silla para poder mirar al merodeador a la cara.

'Que yo era un hombre lobo y estos animagos.

'No le dijimos nada a nadie.

'Ya claro…

'Es verdad…

'¿Y cómo es que Julian nos dijo que vosotras se lo habíais dicho?

'¿Julian? No le dijimos nada. ¡Ya sabes como siempre se inventa esas cosas!

'Nos dijo ella que vosotras se lo habíais dicho.

'Te mintió.

'No te creo.

'¿Le crees más a ella que a mí?

'No sé muy bien qué opinar sobre gente que se lía con novios de otras sólo para putear al mundo.

'¡Fuera! – Nat se levantó de su silla y señaló la puerta con su dedo índice.

Remus se levantó de la cama de Hilary dolido, dejó a la gata en el suelo y salió de la habitación de las chicas. Esta era una de las típicas conversaciones amables entre Nat y Remus. Diez minutos más tarde Lily, Hilary y Tinny entraron a su habitación.

'¿Hay alguien más? – preguntó la pelirroja.

'No, Remus se fue hace unos minutos.

'La poción ya está lista, sólo falta un ingrediente. Los pelos de los cuatro merodeadores – siguió explicando la pelirroja – Hilary ya tiene un pelo de Peter, por que ayer se acostó con él. ¿Las demás os hacéis una idea de cómo encontrar algo de los chicos?

'Pues… Hilary y yo le podemos quitar a James pelos de cuando se ducha… siempre dejan allí el neceser de entrenamiento – dijo Nat.

'Pues… creo que necesitamos tijeras – Tinny sonrió pícaramente.

James se revolvía en la cama, no podía dormir, podía oir los ronquidos de Peter y la suave respiración de Remus. Sirius también estaba despierto.

'¿Nos damos una vuelta por las cocinas? – preguntó la ronca voz de Sirius.

'Bien…

Cogieron la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigieron a las cocinas.

'Dos costillas de ternera, dos hamburguesas con quesa, dos de patatas y… ¿tú qué quieres James?

'Pollo con patatas fritas.

'¡Enseguida! – respondió la chillona voz del elfo.

'¿Qué te pasa? – los dos merodeadores se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro.

'Lily el otro día se dejó un libro en la biblioteca… y dentro he visto un pergamino doblado por la mitad y en él hay una historia de Lily.

'Bien… ¿cuál es el problema?

Tres elfos aparecieron con la comida de los chicos. James se cogió una patata y se la llevó a la boca.

'Que ya sabes que a Lily no le gusta que los chicos lean sus historias… siempre dice que es algo demasiado íntimo.

Sirius alzó una ceja con cara de no comprender nada mientras cortaba su carne.

'Pues he leído parte de la historia…

'¡HAY DIOS MIO! ¡UNA MALEDICCIÓN CAERÁ SOBRE NOSOTROS! ¡ES LA APOCALIPSIS!

'Sirius bájate de la mesa y deja de hacer el imbécil, te lo digo enserio, me siento mal… no debería de haberlo leído… y no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero lo ojeé y la curiosidad me venció. Y… ¡joder tío es precioso lo que escribe! Habla de una chica encerrada en una jaula, desde lo alto de una torre, sin comida, ni amor…

'Ai James tío… - Sirius comenzó a comer su segunda hamburguesa – a las mujeres no hay que intentar entenderlas.

James alzó los hombros y siguió comiendo.

'¿Y tú qué?

'Nada, simplemente no podía dormir.

Sirius no pensaba confesar frente a su mejor amigo que estaba pillado por una chica que no le hacía ni caso.

'¿Tinny, e?

'¡Qué dices! ¡Eso sólo es parte de la apuesta!

'Sirius…

'¿QUÉ? – contestó con aire amenazador.

'Pruébamelo, los dos sabemos que Tinny te gusta. Pruébame que no te gusta…

'Genial, mañana te enseño a mi cita.

Dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre el plato con fuerza.

'¿Nos vamos?

James sonrió y dejó el resto de su comida en el plato. Agradecieron todo a los elfos y cogiendo la capa se dirigieron silenciosamente a su dormitorio. James sabía que Sirius no era capaz de salir con otra cuando le gusta Tinny. Pero Sirius era un Black. Y nunca hay que desafiar a un Black.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Siento mucho haber tardado… pero es que los exámenes y esas cosas… han podido conmigo…

Las cosas se complican en el siguiente capítulo.

Ya sabéis dudas y demás me dejáis un review que no hace daño a nadie!

Un besito de fresa para todas!


	21. El cambio de cuerpos

Entran los merodeadores al escenario, el micro está todo contento, ya que irati le tuvo sin trabajar la semana pasada y… anda un poco desquiciado.

'¡qué pasa peña! Como prometimos aquí estamos de visita – dice sirius sonriendo a todas las chicas.

'bueno por eso… y por que en este capi… nosotros somos los protagonistas. Las ureras casi no aparecen… si es que realmente este fik es nuestro, no suyo – dice james

se oye de fondo a alguien carraspear.

'qué pasa? Este capi es lo mejor – peter refunfuña – cuando os lo acabéis veréis como me dais la razón.

El micro alza las cejas (es que es un micro mágico con cejas) algo alucinado.

'yo simplemente os digo que os lo leáis, opinéis y le dejéis un pekeño revi a irati… que siempre hacen ilu… - acaba diciendo remus – que esta semana estaba toda preocupada por que pensaba que no iba a poder actualizar, por no poder escribir el capi, pero entre examen y examen lo ha conseguido!

'¡no cuentes bobadas remus! – le corta peter

'pasemos a los reviews – dicen todos a la vez.

**IrEpElIyElOwIueVaNs**: hola wapa! Pues sí… a tinny le ha costado pero empieza a cansarse… es su primer novio… es normal que le aguante más de lo que aguantaría a otro. Besitos de fresa wapa!

**Kailey Hamilton:** siento desilusionarte pero… hilary y angus es sólo una cita. Hilary tiene intención de salir con todo Hogwarts… y angus sólo es una cita más… MILAGRO! La única a la que le encanta julian… yo la verdad al principio le tenía más asco que ahora… y con norton… te llevarás una sorpresa…!

**Caperucita Roja:** olas peke! Mas dejau en intriga de tu último review… xq no tenías tiempo… algo que me quieras confesar…! Espero tu emocionante respuesta… besitos de fresa!

**Gerulita Evans:** hola wapa! Pues nada, haber si te gusta el capi… lo de la historia de Lily se hará esperar un poco… de momento en este capi no se menciona… besitos de fresa!

**Lisisilipisili**: weno wapa… no pasa nada xq no te pongas el día, e? besitos de monkey girl!

**Inuyami:** me alegro que te guste! Haber si también te gusta este capi! Un beso!

**Mey:** Hola wapa! No has recibio los dibus de fin de año de las chicas? Te los he enviado 2 veces… pero al parecer no recibes… avísame si no lo haces, y te doy la pag de alguna página web mía las meto, ahí y así las ves… en este capi complico más las cosas… para que el 22 resulte explosivo… jejeje besitos de fresa!

**Synn:** pues… sí hija, amor nuevo… aunque… todavía no estams saliendo y ya estamos en crisis. Va a mi insti, y hablams por el msn y eso… y le dije que me gustaba y tal… y me dijo que yo a él también… y al final pos vamos a quedar, pero hoy e ido a verle jugar un partido y ni se me ha acercado a saludarme. Así que estoy picada con él y con su timidez… mi blog… es el del msn… aunq no escribo desde hace dos semanitas po… tener blog, tengo.

Bueno, pasemos contestarte el revi… hombre hombre, qué exageración! Cmo te puede caer mal JC? Le puedes tener manía… po que te caiga mal…? Sirius… no la caga… él solo. le ayudan a cagarla… jejeje james y lily tendrán lo suyo… todavía no he pensado qué hacer con la historia… sí es verdad nat y remus me están empezando a cansar… va a ser hora que comiencen a ser una pareja… besitos de fresa!

**Dark Satine Evans: **holas wapa! Me allegro que te haya gustado el capi! Haber si este tb te gusta! Un beso!

**Ccsstar:** para este el próximo capi habrá dibujos de las chicas disfrazadas, así que ya me dirás si te lo envio y eso…! Me alegro que te gustara este capi! Un beso!

**Samarita radcliffe: **hola pequeña! Qué tal? Sí me diste un idea, que se le olvidó poner en práctica… pero bueno, de todas formas en este capi no se me olvida ponerla… jejee pues sí… para lily y para james ya tengo una idea… pero no pasará nada hasta marzo o abril… más o menos… jejeje así que hay para rato… de todas formas siempre tardo mucho en liar a mis parejas… este fic no es una novedad… y ya he apuntado para leer la herencia del merodeador… haber si me gsta! Besitos mil!

**21. El cambio de cuerpos**

Sirius se levantó el primero. Tenía que encontrar una cita. Una a la altura de las exigencias de James. Se preparó y se fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Sirius Black había vuelto. Y las chicas lo notaron… su manera de caminar, cómo miraba a su alrededor, cómo las evaluaba a ellas.

'¡Sirius siéntate con nosotras!

'¡Te hacemos un hueco!

'Aquí hay sitio de sobra.

El merodeador sonrió. Pero no se sentó con ninguna de ellas. Un chica morena le llamó con la mirada.

'Hola Black – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sirius se sentó en la mesa de la chica.

'¿Algo que hacer esta tarde? – Sirius fue directo al grano. Conocía a aquella chica, sabía lo que quería – En plan amigos y eso…

'¿Hoy? He quedado con Adam Jordan. ¿Mañana?

'Bien. Pero en plan amigos…

'Sí, sí – dijo ella quitándole importancia con la mano - ¿aquí te pillo aquí te mato?

'No exactamente… ya hablaremos del tema.

'Como quieras – la morena alzó los hombros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente los cuatro merodeadores abrieron los ojos y se quedaron en silencio mirando el techo. Fue Remus el que primero se dio cuenta que algo fallaba.

'¡ESTOY EN PETER! – se levantó de golpe y algo torpemente fue a mirarse al espejo - ¡SOY PETER!

Los otros tres se levantaron y chillaron al ver sus rostros desde otros ojos.

'¡Soy Sirius! – Peter se miraba en el espejo, se dio la vuelta para evaluarse - ¡Con este cuerpo ligaré más!

'¡PETER! – Remus estaba histérico - ¡Tenemos que librarnos de esta maldición!

James y Sirius seguían en la cama.

'¡MOVEROS JODER!

'Tranquilo Remus… seguro que hay alguna forma de arreglarlo. Encima, yo quiero dormir.

'¡Ostia! - Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¡Habrá que ir a clase de los otros!

Esta vez James y Sirius se miraron.

'¡La madre que las parió! ¿Qué les costaba vengarse de nosotras un fin de semana?

Todos empezaron a vestirse.

'Eh… no me entra… - Remus tubo que verse reflejado en un espejo para darse cuenta de por qué no podía ponerse los pantalones – Fantástico. Presiento que hoy va a ser un día increíble.

Peter tenía el cuerpo de Sirius, Sirius el de James, James el de Remus y el pobre Remus el de Peter.

'Tenemos que ir a clase del otro… si algún profesor nos nota algo las castigarán, pero ellas se chivarán de las otras putadas anteriores y recordad que empezamos nosotros por lo que nos dijo Julian, que aunque para nosotros sea suficiente prueba para los profesores no.

Todos se intercambiaron los horarios.

'¡Peter! Yo no ando así.

El cuerpo de James se puso a la par del de Sirius.

'Mírame. Tienes que andar más… como si fueras un poco cojo. Y siempre muy erguido. Mirando a las chicas a los ojos, ¿e? Oh joder… chicas… ¡mi cita!

James (osease el cuerpo de Remus) comenzó a reírse.

'¡Ésta sí que es buena!

'Peter… después de clase tengo que hablar contigo.

'¿Quién es la cita? – preguntó el cuerpo de Sirius.

'Victoria Reach.

'¡Joder…! – murmuraron el resto de los chicos.

Victoria Reach era una especie de Hilary en morena, y con los ojos azules. Morena de piel, pelo liso y muy astuta. Era Ravenclaw, aunque andaba mucho con Etain. Eran algo así como mejores amigas. Iba al mismo curso que la Slytherin, casa en la cual había salido con casi todos.

De camino al gran comedor los chicos se preguntaban cómo habían conseguido las Ureras hacerles tomar la poción. Fue James quien se dio cuenta cuando Remus se llevó una copa con zumo de piña a los labios.

'¡Anoche! En nuestros vasos… ¡qué listas son!

'De todas formas… tenemos que hablar con ellas… esto no puede durar mucho… no debe de durar mucho – decía Remus que se miraba en la parte de atrás de una cuchara.

En ese mismo instante las ureras entraron en la sala. Se pusieron lo más lejos de los chicos. Así que se acercaron a ellas corriendose varios asientos hacia la izquierda.

'¿Y bien?

'¿Cuánto dura esto?

'¿No habéis pensado que tenemos que ir a clase del otro?

'Hombre… - las chicas se miraron entre sí sonriendo – la verdad es que no estamos seguras de lo que dura la poción. Lo de las clases… ¡sois merodeadores…! ¡algo se os ocurrirá! Y además… os debíamos una.

Los chicos refunfuñaron.

'Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca. Debemos de encontrar cuánto tiempo teneos que estar así.

Lily sonrió. Habían comprobado cuánto duraban los efectos, y en el amanecer del sábado los merodeadores volverían a ser personas normales. Tres días en el cuerpo de otro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¡Señor Pettigrew! ¡PETER PETTIGREW!

Hilary le dio una patada en la espinilla a Remus para que reaccionara.

'¿Sí señorita…? – Remus estaba en clase de latín de la que no entendía nada. No se sabía el nombre de la profesora y no había escuchado la pregunta.

'Intente no dormirse en clase por favor…

'Sí.

Sirius no tuvo ningún problema, ya que iba a las mismas asignaturas que James. El problema de Sirius era Peter. Tenía que hablar seriamente con él.

'¡Peter! – llamó el cuerpo de de James - ¡Eh… Sirius!

Peter que se había dado por aludido a la primera se giró. Estaba rodeado por un grupo de Hufflepuff. Que el Sirius de verdad hubiera elegido el día anterior para "hacer como que" volvía a estar en lo alto no arreglaba mucho las cosas.

Agarró a su amigo por el brazo y le sacó del castillo. Hacía bastante frío. Y el suelo estaba nevado.

'No tienes que salir con Victoria Reach.

'¿Por qué?

'Por que le dije para quedar sólo para picar a James.

'¿A James le gusta Reach?

'No, pero me dijo que estaba pillado por Tinny y para demostrarle que no iba a quedar con Victoria, pero en plan amigos, no iba a salir con ella.

'Ya claro… pero es que ella no sabe que yo no soy tú. ¿Qué más da?

'Pues importa mucho… ¿no sabes que los rumores corren en Hogwarts como la velocidad de la luz?

Peter alzó los hombros.

'Lo que digas…

Los dos chicos entraron. Sirius no estaba seguro de que Peter hubiera entendido la importancia de la "no cita" con Victoria.

Por mucho que los merodeadores hubieran cambiado de cuerpo siguieron con sus costumbres. El cuerpo de James, dominado por la mente de Sirius fue a las clases de música de Tinny. El cuerpo de Peter se dirigió al cuarto de las Ureras, donde esperaba encontrar a Nat, bueno y como excusa pasar un rato con Merodeadora/Moony.

'¿Puedo entrar? – Lily y Nat se encontraban leyendo. Aunque ninguna de las dos estudiaba.

'¿Quién eres? – Nat se levantó para abrirle más la puerta.

Remus alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo que quién era? Ah… Nat no sabía en qué merodeador se había transformado.

'Sorpresa, sorpresa… ¿Puedo pasar?

Nat se apartó de la puerta. Y Remus hizo desaparecer el libro que había traído para leer. Si le veían el libro, sabrían que era él. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo quién tenía que actuar? ¿Sirius o James? Sirius nunca venía al cuarto de las chicas por que sí… James era más fiable.

'¿Qué quieres?

'Hablar con vosotras… - ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes un tema de conversación?

'Dinos quién eres y podrás hablar.

'Potter.

Lily alzó la vista de su libro.

'Pues qué putada que te haya tocado en el cuerpo de Peter – en ese momento entró Hilary en el cuarto.

'Oye… que Peter también tiene su encanto… - cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama - ¿Quién es?

'Potitos – contestó Nat sacándole la lengua a su capitán.

Hilary miró a Lily que volvió a su libro.

'¿De qué querías hablar?

'De esta putada que nos habéis hecho. Claro está que mañana no iré a entrenar.

'El lunes dijiste que hoy de todas no iba a haber entrenamiento…

'¡Es verdad! ¡Qué cabeza! – Remus se sentía realmente estúpido. ¿Podría sacarle algo a Nat sobre qué fue de Brandon?

Y es que el pobre Remus se había quedado en ascuas de saber qué relación mantenían Nat y el muggle.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada. Todas siguieron a lo suyo mientras Hilary le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

'Quiero que se acabe todo esto. Estoy hasta las narices de recibir putadas, cuando está claro que vosotras empezasteis diéndoselo a Julian.

'¡Otro! – exclamó Nat tirando su libro al suelo - ¡Remus me dijo lo mismo! ¿No pensasteis que Julian os pudo mentir?

'Pues… la verdad es que Peter lo pensó… pero él no suele tener razón… y de todas formas Julian firmó la promesa de que no diría nada sobre… lo que soy, y que éstos son merodeadores.

'¿Habéis pensado que Julian os ha podido mentir sobre eso? – Lily deja el libro a un lado.

'No… pero con las peras que tiene… - sonrió orgulloso, ese comentario es el típico que hace James.

'¡Pareces tonto Potter! Te consideraba más inteligente… - Lily se levantó y se fue del cuarto de las chicas… parece furiosa por algo.

'Dios Potter… tienes un estilo para conquistar… - Hilary se levanta y suspira para seguir a Lily.

'¿Qué he hecho?

Nat no contesta.

'¿Nat? – el merodeador cojió a la gata en brazos, la cual le miró con sus ojos grises.

'¿Qué coño quieres? ¿Qué firme un pacto contigo en el que ponga que no os volveremos a hacer putadas? Vosotros empezasteis, sé lo que digo cuando digo que no he dicho nada. Y nosotras prometimos no decir nada sobre lo vuestro y ninguna Urera ha abierto la boca.

'¿Y quién ha sido? ¿Cómo se supone que lo sabe?

'¿Estás seguro que nadie más lo sabe?

Remus se quedó en silencio… Snape. Él lo sabía… ¿pero por qué esperar 4 cursos para chivarse? No tenía sentido, algo fallaba.

'¿Qué tal con Brandon?

'Lo dejamos.

Nat parecía ausente. Los últimos rayos de sol invernal se reflejaban en su pelo castaño que caía por su espalda. Se llevó la mano a la boca para morderse una uña.

'Estás preciosa – murmuró el chico. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho fue demasiado tarde. Nat lo había oido.

Se giró algo alterada.

'¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Remus alzó la vista, ya era hora de decirle a Nat lo que sentía por ella.

'Que me gustas Nat, desde hace bastante, septiembre, o quizá junio del año pasado. No lo tengo claro.

'¡PERO QUÉ DICES! ¿Y Lily?

'¿Qué tiene que ver Lily en esto? Yo quiero estar contigo. Siento mucho lo que pasó.

'¿Pero qué dices? Estás zumbadísimo. Si entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada.

'¿Cómo que no? – El cuerpo de Peter se había levantado y se había acercado a Nat - ¿Tanto me odias que prefieres no recordarlo?

La urera prefirió pasar del chico.

'Lo que tú digas James.

'¡Ostias!

Remus salió corriendo del cuarto de las chicas. Y cuando llegó a su cuarto vacío comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? NO se había dado cuenta que Nat pensaba que era James… joder, la que había liado. Tenía que hablar con ella… y con James…

Peter de mientras tenía una "no-cita" con Victoria Reach que no pensaba desaprovechar. Sirius era su amigo, y aunque le iba a decir a la chica que iban a ir en plan amigos no pensaba insistir mucho. ¿Qué más le daba a Sirius? Total, una más una menos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

'¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Eduard Norton se giró.

'¿Qué quieres? – se puso la camiseta y luego dejó la toalla en una balda.

'¿Por qué nos tenemos que seguir viendo a escondidas?

'Por que… no me hace gracia… que la gente lo sepa. Y no es que me avergüence de ti… pero sin más… no quiero ir por ahí dándote la mano y esas cosas.

'¿Es por Christina?

'…

'¡También te gusta ella!

'Haber Dan, cálmate. No estoy de humor para aguantar esto, hoy James nos ha machacado.

Eduard dejó solo a Dan que le miraba el culo con odio. Cuando Norton salió se encontró con Sirius y le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Peter llevaba diez minutos esperando a Victoria, se había encontrado con Eduard Norton y con Dan que había salido pocos minutos después del vestuario.

'Hola guapo – Peter se giró y vio a la guapa Victoria.

'Emmm… hola.

No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con chicas así… Hilary era una excepción en su larga lista de novias simplonas.

'¿A dónde me vas a llevar esta vez? – Victoria ladeó la cabeza sonriendo.

'¿Llevarte? - ¿acaso Sirius llevaba a sus conquistas a sitios especiales? ¿la sala de menesteres en plan piscina estaría bien? – A la sala de menesteres.

'¿Otra vez? – Victoria puso morritos.

Peter comenzaba a notar sudores fríos por todo el cuerpo. Aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

'¿La torre de astronomia?

'Ahí me llevaste la última vez… ¿estás bien Sirius?

La chica le pasó la mano por la espalda y le frotó un poco.

'Sí, sí… perfectamente. ¿Y si vamos a mi cuarto?

'¿A Gryffindor? Wu… es la primera vez que te oigo invitar a alguien a tu dormitorio… siempre dices que es muy privado… que ahí sólo entrará la chica de tu vida…

'Gilipolleces…

La pareja se dirigió hacia Gryffindor, haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones de Sirius y quebrantando normas de respeto hacia él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¿QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ? – después de haber cada chico recuperado su cuerpo lo primero que hizo Sirius fue intentar matar a Peter que se escondió rápidamente tras Remus.

'Venga hombre… tampoco es para tanto.

'¿Que no qué?

Sirius andaba histérico buscando una manera de coger a Peter sin que Remus se lo impidiera.

'Sólo se ha acostado con Victoria Reach… claro que ella no sabe que él era Peter… pero eso puede quedar entre nosotros… y así nadie más que tú querrá matarle…

Sirius bufó y transformándose en perro actuó rápidamente para pasar por entre las piernas del castaño merodeador y coger a Peter por el cuello de su túnica y elevarlo un palmo.

'¿No te dije yo que no la tocaras? ¿No te lo pedí? Y es que encima la traes aquí… cuando ella sabe de sobra que yo NUNCA traigo aquí a nadie que no sea especial – añadió el moreno en un susurro frío.

'¡Fue sin querer! – dijo Peter intentando respirar.

'¡Si hombre… estabas como poseído, no te jode!

En ese momento James entró por la puerta. Inaugurando la vuelta a su cuerpo había echo que todo su equipo se despertara a las 8.00 para poder entrenar.

'¿Qué pasa?

Sirius soltó en el momento a Peter que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

'Nada – el moreno sonrió como un niño bueno – no pasa absolutamente nada Prongs.

'¿Remus? – James se puso bien las gafas y miró uno a uno a cada uno de sus amigos.

El hombre lobo se encogió de hombros y salió de la estancia.

'Bueno yo voy a desayunar – Peter se levantó lo más orgullosamente que pudo y salió de su habitación.

'¿Qué pasa Sirius? ¿Por qué cogías así a Peter?

Sirius murmuró algo mirando el suelo.

'¿Qué? – James alzó una ceja.

Sirius suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

'Es una larga historia – dijo mirando al techo.

'Tenemos toooodo el fin de semana para que me la cuentes… ¿por qué no empezar ahora?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La verdad era que a las 10.00 de la mañana después de haber tenido entrenamiento y sin haber desayunado como era debido a Christina no le apetecía hablar con nadie. O mejor dicho con nadie que no fuera…

'¿Eduard? ¿Qué quieres?

'Hablar… - Norton entró al vestuario de los chicos seguido por Christina – Verás… quería aclarar un tema que tengo un poco borroso.

La chica alzó las cejas.

'No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando… - se sentaron el uno junto al otro.

'De ese beso que me diste y que me volvió loco.

Christina tragó con dificultad. ¿QUÉ?

'Si bueno, es que lo he estado pensando y tú y yo podríamos quedar algún día así… en plan para ver lo que hay o puede haber entre nosotros… ¿qué te parece?

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente y sólo así sonriendo de manera muy boba.

'Dos pájaros de un tiro… - murmuró el chico sonriendo mientras salía del vestuario.

Haber chicas, duditas y todas esas cosas me decís… sobre todo lo de eduard norton por que estoy segura que muchos no entendéis ni de qué va este hombre… y… bueno una encuesta…

KIEN ES VUESTRA URERA PREFERIDA? Para los muy muy despistaus pongo aquí los nombres de las 4: hilary, nat, Tinny y lily.

Para el próximo capi que será carnaval tengo un dibujo… pero no me lo pidáis este capi por que todavía no os lo voy a enviar…

Pues eso, besitos de fresa a todas!

Iraty Rowling


	22. Carnaval

Entra Iraty a paso seguro en el escenario. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan bien, llevaba el pelo suelto, un vestido azul oscuro y unos tacones de esos que nunca lleva en la vida real preciosos.

'¡Hola gentucilla! Hay ya echaba de menos presentar los programas prefik. Bueno, una cosa antes que nada, como ninguna se habrá fijado he cambiado de nik… es que llevo escribiendo desde los 13 y el nombre Iraty Rowling ya me quedaba un poco infantil. Me iba a poner Scry, pero si me lo cambiaba radical no me ibais a reconocer, así que ahora soy Iraty Scry. Y dentro de unos meses pasaré a ser sólo Scry.

'Lo cual es una tontería – el micro refunfuña – niñata consentida – dice bajito pero suficientemente algo como para que todo el mundo lo oiga (después de todo es un micro).

Iraty Scry mira con mala cara el micro y sigue hablando haciendo oídos sordos.

'Bien, por otra parte los dibujos de este capi… ya me iréis diciendo quién quiere y quién no. La encuesta de las ureras… no llegó a nada, por que hay gustos para todas. Tinny, Lily y Nat tienen 4 votos cada una, Hilary ninguno. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer no todo el mundo gusta en esta vida! No creo que tenga que comentaros nada más… así que me dejáis muchos reviews para que actualice prontito y eso… si es que los exámenes son la leche, cuando tengo me viene la musa… por cierto he aprovado todas… mi peor nota un 5, luego 7 y 8, 8.2, 8.4… esas cosillas… por las curiosas de saber si soy empollona o no. Bueno, y pasems a los reviews!

**Kailey Hamilton:** El nombre Ureras viene de mi grupo de amigas, y es que aunque ahora ya no vamos, hace unos años íbamos a la U, o pista de skate, para que nos entendamos. Y como soy una baga pues cogí el mismo nombre de mi grupo para mis personajes. Sí, Hilary acabará casada y con hijos… lo pensé casi desde el principio del fik. Hilary enamorada? Si es su meta en la vida… estuvo 1 año y algo saliendo con Adam Jordan. Y con Severus habría seguido de no ser… por que yo no quiero que una urera acabe con snape! Así que ya me dirás qué te parece esta capi! Besos wapa!

**Rubí06:** Hola wapa! Pues bueno, haber qué te parece este capi… lo iba a subir ayer, pero la pereza me tuvo, y eso de contestar a los reviews y tener que ponerlo todo aparte… me da pereza, ya ves, soy muy baga!

**Caperucita Roja:** Telenovela? No será pasión de gavilanes, verdad? todas mis amigas están enganchadas a eso… :S yo no soy de ver la tv sta la 10 de la noche… (adicta a internet…) Pues si… Norton va de… cabrón, ya verás en este capi se explica un poco. Besitos de fresa y nata!

**Daida-evans**: Ola wapa! Pues no, la verdad es que nunca me habías dejad review… pero no pasa nada… eduard norton… haber si lo entiendes mejor en este capi, y me preguntas si sigues sin entenderlo… okis? Besitos de fresa y nata!

**GerulitaEvans:** pues sí… de moulin rouge van las pekes de Hogwarts! Ya me dirás si te gusta y eso… besos de fresa!

**Kandelaski:** olas! Haber christina era de 5 curso de la casa Gryffindor, era la hermana pekeña que hilary nunca tubo y juega en el equipo de quidditch como bateadora… te suena? Haber qué te parece este carnaval a tope "inglés"! smuaks!

**Synn**: Oliz! Heath Ledger… todo a su tiempo. No la verdad es que lily no se va a ligar a nadie para ir a buscarlo, todo eso se creó en la mente de una borracha, así que no va a más. Pero Heath ledger saldrá en el próximo capi… esque esta noche est taaaaan larga que la he tenido que hacer en dos capis.

Pd. Lo del chico este con quien creo que "saldré" le eché la bronca por ni siquiera haberme saludado… es lo mínimo que me merezco, no? Me pidió perdón diciéndome que no sabía que le había pasado… es tan mono que le perdoné.

**Leodyn:** espero que esto te resulte suficiente actualización adelantada… el dibujo te lo mando pero… ¿también quieres el de las chicas el 31 de diciembre? Si eso me lo dices en tu próximo review y así te envio el de carnaval o los dos. Haber qué te parece este! Besitos de fresa!

**Mey**: me alegro que por fin recibieras la MALDITA FOTO! Ai eduard norton sólo se aprovecha de la situación, ya verás… besitos de fresa con nata!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs**que Tinny se entere que sirius le pidió para salir a victoria es lo que tiene su gracia, y no dudes ni un segundo en que se enterará… es que si no, no hay movida y no tiene gracia! Smuakis!

**Niv Riddle:** pues… haber qué te parece este capi con lo que se refiere a Nat y remus… y tranquila que remus y james no se matan por que remus se haya declarado sin querer… besitos wapi!

**CaRoLiNa-PoTtEr0204:** bueno te resumo un poco la historia de eduard, aunque si te siguen quedando dudas me envias un review y me lo dices… christina y dan hicieron una apuesta hace unos meses por que dan pensaba que eduard era gay y christina que era heterosexual. Y ahora Eduard está a dos bandas… por un lado sale con dan y por otro va a tener una cita con christina… en este capi esto se aclara un poco…! Besos wapa!

**22. Carnaval**

'¡Me voy a congelar con eso puesto! – Hilary señalaba el "vestido" que Dan y Patrick Thomas habían diseñado para ella.

'Ya te he dicho que Stacey les ha puesto un hechizo de calefacción – repitió por milésima vez Lily que se miraba al espejo de su cuarto.

'Me gusta más tu vestido que el mío – dijo Tinny mirando a Lily con envidia.

Lily llevaba el pelo rizado, se lo había atado para que no le cayera sobre el rostro. Llevaba un corsé rojo y una especie de falda con bordillos negros. Medias de rejilla y guantes negros de cuero.

Lily se sacó a Tinny la lengua.

'Pero a ti el tuyo te queda mejor.

'En fin… - Nat entró en el cuarto de las chicas después de haber estado media hora en el baño.

Era la que iba la más desnuda. Unas medias de rejilla, unos taconazos rojos de infarto de éstos que rompen un tobillo. Un top rojo y unos shorts del mismo color. Las chicas le habían cortado el pelo desfilado pero en sentido contrario al normal, la parte más larga le acababa en la cara. También se había aclarado el pelo con unas mechas castañas claras.

'¿No voy muy de prostituta? – preguntó mirándose en el espejo.

Hilary que se estaba echando el rimel la miró de reojo.

'Hija mía… de eso se supone que vas.

'Ya me entendéis…

'Estás bien – dijeron las otras dos ureras a la vez.

Media hora más tarde todas salieron, Hilary volvió a entrar corriendo a por los sombreros de Nat, Stacey y el suyo. Las otras tres preferían no llevar.

Dan las esperaba en la sala común. Iba entero de blanco con un sombrero blanco en el cual había una pluma gris. Llevaba una camisa azul y sonrió a las chicas cuando bajaron.

'Decir que estáis preciosas es quedarse corto.

'¡Ya te digo! – James bajaba en ese momento por las escaleras. No iba disfrazado.

'¿Y tu disfraz? – preguntó la rubia.

'¿Y el tuyo? – James le sacó la lengua.

'¡Qué chispa tienes Potter!

Hilary se dio la vuelta y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda. Llevaba una falda gris que brillaba, unas botas con tacón asesino. La parte de abajo y la de arriba estaban unidas por dos tiras. Llevaba un top que dejaba toda su tripa al descubierto que le subía hasta el cuello. El pelo lo llevaba tan rubio y alisado como siempre.

Se reunieron los Stacey y Patrizia en frente de la salida. Filch estaba revisando que todos el que salía del colegio era de a partir de cuarto curso. Los de sexto y séptimo no tenían hora de llegada, los demás era entre las 12 y las 4. Dumbledore había ordenado que volvieron en grupos, de tres como mínimo y a poder ser con alguno de los más mayores.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade casi se perdieron unos de otros. Primero iban a ir a cenar todos juntos. Las seis chicas y Dan. Se dirigieron a Las tres escobas que aquel día preparaba un menú especial. Juntaron dos mesas y a su alrededor 7 sillas. Todo el mundo estaba disfrazado, muchos cupidos, Dumbledore's, vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas…

'¿Quién viene conmigo a pedir? – Lily se levantó y miró hacia la barra.

'Yo – Dan se levantó.

'Todos pollo, ¿verdad?

El resto del grupo asintió.

Ninguno de los dos había olvidado al barman. Aquél lejano día de Halooween en el que aquel guapísimo camarero había seducido a Lily con sus encantos de veela.

'¿Qué haces Dan? – Lily apoyó el pecho y los codos en la barra – el camarero es mío. Tú ya tienes a Eduard Norton.

'Y tú a Potter.

Los dos chicos se miraron de reojo.

'¡Me lo pido! – dijeron a la vez.

'Lily… siento defraudarte, y no tienes nada que hacer… es gay.

'¡Dan eres un paranoico! ¿Sabes que no todos los tíos son gays?

'Cierto… sólo los que están buenos.

'Serás… - Lily le iba a llamar de todo menos guapo cuando llegó el camarero.

'¿Qué queréis?

Mientras tanto en la mesa las chicas admiraban los disfraces las unas de las otras.

Stacey y Patrizia estaban encantadas con los suyos. Patrizia se había echo una trenza de lado y se había dejado un mechón del otro lado. Llevaba un corsé blanco con dos tiras negras. Una falda negra con al final unos volantes blancos y unas botas negras de cuero.

Cuando Lily y Dan volvieron a la mesa esperando sus pedidos los merodeadores entraron por la puerta. Aunque realmente nadie les hubiera reconocido bien. Remus iba disfrazado de zorro. Sirius llevaba una sábana blanca, sólo se le veían los brazos y la cabeza. James llevaba una bata azul de éstas que te sueles poner después de ducharte, sobre la ropa de calle y un cubo alrededor del cuello. Y Peter finalmente iba de lo que parecía ser John Travolta en Grease.

'Bueno Patrizia… ¿qué tal con Gilderoy? – preguntó Dan que hacía mucho que no hablaba con la italiana en plan de confis.

La italiana sonrió.

'De puta madre… lo dejamos ayer.

'¿Qué? – Stacey se giró hacia su amiga - ¿no pensabas decírmelo o qué?

'Sin más… se veía venir… tanto egocentrismo… insoportable.

'¿Pero no pensabas decírmelo? – Stacey parecía muy ofendida por no haberse enterado.

'Es que quería decíroslo a todos hoy… además hoy voy a ir a desfasar a tope, me pienso liar con 7 tíos. Cuantos más mejor.

'¿Alguien es consciente que Gilderoy y Julian volverán a salir? – dijo Nat.

'Sí – repitieron todos a la vez.

'¡LA COMIDA PARA LA MESA 17! – Lily y Dan se levantaron corriendo a por ella.

'¿Nada más verdad? – preguntó el chico mirando a Lily a los ojos y sonriendo.

Lily estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja al suelo y saltarle encima pero Dan fue más rápido y dijo:

'Tu nombre y tu número de teléfono – el camarero se empezó a reir.

'Derek. Y no tengo teléfono.

'¿Cómo que no? ¡Hoy en día todo el mundo tiene! ¡Tienes que tener! – Dan comenzó a alterarse.

'Es que estoy ahorrando que voy a hacer un viaje a italia con unos colegas y…

'¿¡Chicos qué hacéis? – Tinny se acercó.

'Nada – Lily se marchó de allí algo roja.

Pues sí. Derek resultaba ser gay. Puede que se lo estuviera imaginando, pero miraba a Dan de la misma forma que Dan miraba a sus presas.

Cuando acabaron de cenar los cuatro merodeadores se les acercaron.

'¿Venís afuera que nos han puesto música en la plaza? – dijo Sirius.

'¿De qué vais vosotros dos? – preguntó Tinny refiriéndose a Sirius y a James.

James alzó los hombros con un aire misterioso.

'Yo te lo digo si Lily me habla.

Lily se giró y le miró con odio.

Flash black

Era última hora del viernes por la tarde, Lily salía de la biblioteca cuando James la atrapó por le brazo.

'La tengo yo.

Lily apartó su brazo con brusquedad.

'¿Tener qué?

James había oído que Lily buscaba su libro de pociones desesperadamente, y seguramente lo que se encontraba dentro.

'Tu libro.

'¿Y qué coño hacías con él? – el tono ácido con el que lo dijo hizo que James dedujera que ya estaba enfadada.

'Lo siento.

'¿No lo habrás leido, verdad?

'¿Leer el qué?

¡Oh, por dios Potter! ¡Lo has hecho! ¿Cómo te atreves a leerlo?

'Es precioso. Escribes genial.

'¿A dónde vas James? Manzanas traigo Lily – repitió la pelirroja con un tono de aburrimiento en la voz.

El moreno sacó el libro de su mochila y se lo entregó a la Gryffindor que se lo arrancó de las manos.

'En serio que lo siento Lily, pero es que no sé, lo vi ahí… y… fue sin querer.

'Sí, no te jode… - ella se dio la vuelta mosqueada, como el 90 de las veces que hablaba con él.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Desde aquella tarde Lily procuraba ni mirar a James.

'Yo voy de… - Sirius se giró y señaló su espalda en la que con un rotulador negro ponía "SOY LA LECHE".

Tinny rió ante la ocurrencia del merodeador.

'Bueno… ¿qué me decís chicas? ¿Venís? – Remus miró suplicante a Nat. Tenían una conversación pendiente.

Las 6 chicas y Dan se levantaron y siguieron a los Merodeadores. Lily vio cómo Dan y Derek se miraban y se sonreían. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte con los chicos?

'¿Esta vez tampoco tienes pensado bailar? – Sirius miró a Hilary que nunca quería bailar, por que no era su fuerte y siempre acababa haciendo un poco el ridículo en la pista de baile – venga mujer… que bailas conmigo… todas te tendrán envidia, no otra cosa…

'Bueno… - los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Los demás fueron a pedir algo para beber en el bar que habían instalado unos jóvenes en un lado de la redonda plaza. Dan desapareció 5 minutos después cuando vio a Christina con un chico. JC vino a buscar a Tinny justo después de que Dan desapareciera.

'¿Podemos hablar Nat? – Remus la miró a los ojos. Les acababa de hacer un gesto a sus amigos para que se largaran.

'Habla – Nat frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando el disfraz de Tinny mientras bailaba con su novio. Llevaba un corsé negro, unos tacones negros parecidos a los suyos. Medias de rejilla y una liga que unía sus bragas y sus medias. Además llevaba esas cosas que solían llevar por la época del Moulin Rouge, con mucho pelo y azul.

'Verás… - Remus se quitó la máscara y agarró a la castaña por la barbilla – lo siento mucho. Siento haberte mentido sobre quién era, siento haberme declarado estando en un cuerpo que no era el mío. Pero estabas preciosa sentada en la mesa de Lily…

Nat se mordió el labio inferior.

'No sé qué más se supone que tengo que decir para que me perdones, cuando se lo expliqué a James él lo entendió y no se lo tomó muy mal – estaba claro que Remus estaba suavizando los temas. James intentó estrangularlo, pero Sirius se lo impidió y dijo que las chicas seguramente entenderían lo que había pasado sin ningún problema.

'Remus enserio – Nat suspiró – es que pareces jilipollas. Primero me das esperanzas para luego pasar de mí. Luego vienes a declararte y cuando yo finalmente decido que tengo que aceptar que me gustas vas y te vienes de vacaciones con tu novia. Así que decido pasar de ti y liarme con otro. Ahora bien, cuando me lié con Brandon a ti no te hizo gracia por que estaba claro que estabas celosísimo. No te entiendo.

'Bien… hablemos de eso. Primero, yo no te dije nada después de liarnos por que pensé que tú ya no querrías conmigo. Desapareciste de mi habitación y no me volviste a hablar. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

'¿Qué estaba asustada?

El merodeador frunce el ceño.

'Puede. Pero no se me ocurrió. Por otro lado… soy un hombre lobo – dijo bajando la voz – y pensé que quizá eso te echaba para atrás – déjame terminar dijo al ver que la chica iba a interrumpirle – pero después de pensarlo mucho, pensé que no te podía perder por eso. Y no perdía nada por declararme. Grave error, tú estabas furiosa y me llamaste de todo menos guapo. Así que pensé que ya no te gustaba, y aunque a veces sí notaba tus miradas… hay que ser realistas. Yo no puedo mantener una relación seria con nadie. Soy un… eso. Soy peligroso.

'No me da miedo. He dormido con Lily 7 años en el mismo cuarto.

El chico sonrió ante el comentario de la castaña.

'Pero… no es eso. Yo no… me costará tener hijos, y…

'Alto, alto, alto. Tengo 17. Del matrimonio ni una palabra hasta dentro de mínimo varios años.

'Entonces… - Remus ladeó la cabeza - ¿salimos juntos?

'Bueno… si tanto… miedo le tienes a salir con alguien podemos hacer lo mismo que hacen los novios sin… nada que nos comprometa.

'Si tú estás segura que quieres salir conmigo… yo también estoy seguro.

'Yo es que no estoy segura.

Los dos adolescentes comenzaron a reír y Remus la cogió por la cintura y poniéndose su sombrero se dieron un tierno beso.

De mientras en la pista de baile Peter bailaba con Hilary, bien cerca el uno del otro, cuando de repente la rubia sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

'Dios mío… - murmuró - ¡joder…!

Se separó de Peter y corriendo como podía escapó en dirección contraria de lo que acababa de ver. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando notó que algo chupaba su pierna. Se dio la vuelta asustada y vio al perro de Garrett.

'Vete Fox, vete bonito.

Acarició al perro y cuando quiso huir del dueño del perro se lo encontró de frente. Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

'¿Hilary? – el chico alzó la mano para tocarle el rostro a la rubia, quien se apartó.

'Emm… ¡hola Garrett! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

De él era de quien había huído. Había prometido escribirle una carta contándole qué tal con Adam. Y no había dado señales de vida. Por eso se había ido. Le avergonzaba haberse comportado así.

'Pues… sí. Desde octubre.

'¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! – Hilary comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan nerviosa.

'¿De qué vas disfrazada?

'¡De Moulin Rouge! – contestó la chica como si pareciera evidente. Luego recordó que el chico no podía verla.

'Yo… como ya puedes comprobar voy de Drácula.

La verdad es que la chica ni se había fijado.

'Estás muy guapo – murmuró.

El ciego sonrió.

'Gracias. Supongo que tú también. ¿Sigues con Adam?

'Emm… no. Lo dejamos el mismo día en el que hablé contigo.

'¡Cuánto lo siento!

'No pasa nada… ahora a vivir la vida.

'¿Quieres bailar?

'Claro…

Cuando llegó a la pista de baile sintió sus tripas retorcerse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dan y Christina miraban a Eduard Norton que miraba el suelo y se retorcía las manos.

'¿Y bien? – Christina comenzaba a impacientarse y comenzó a hacer un ruido sumamente molesto (palabras textuales de Dan) con su tacón en el suelo - ¿de qué vas? ¿De gay, de hetero, de bisexual, de asexual?

Eduard carraspeó y se pasó la mano por la frente.

'viecabón – dijo el Gryffindor muy rápidamente.

'¿Qué? – Dan respiró irritado.

'Que voy de cabrón. Me la queríais jugar y al final os la he jugado. Me enteré de lo de la apuesta y decidí jugar con los dos.

'¿Quién te lo dijo?

'Julian.

'¿QUÉ? – Dan y Christina se sulfuraron tanto que las venas del cuello se les notaron mucho.

'Sí bueno… sin más, fue un comentario sin más.

'Joder sin más… - Dan alzó los ojos al oscuro cielo - ¿entonces qué eres? ¿Gay, verdad?

Justo cuando Eduard Norton fue a contestar se desmayó.

'¿Qué le has hecho gay sin ley? – Chris se agachó y le cogió para apoyar su cabeza en su regazo.

'¡Nada! ¿Qué le echaste tú en la bebida?

'¿Por qué tienes tan claro que fui yo?

'¿O sea que le echaste algo?

'Veritaserum – dijo la chica acariciando el pelo del jugador de Gryffindor.

'Yo también… - los dos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas – y dos porciones de veritaserum y alcohol mezclados…

'Dan desmayos y pérdida de memoria.

'¡La que hemos liado! – dijeron los dos a la vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James, Sirius y Peter bailaban con Patrizia, Stacey y Lily. Patrizia estaba junto a James y a cada chico que pasaba le preguntaba si le conocía. Si la respuesta resultaba ser negativa iba ella misma a presentarse, si era afirmativa arrastraba a James hasta el chico en cuestión y hacía que se lo presentara.

'¿Ese crees que está bueno? – había un chico de espaldas a Patrizia quien le estaba mirando el culo.

'¡Es Robert!

El aludido al oír su nombre se giró y dio un abrazo a las dos Ravenclaw. (N/A Robert era el hijo de los de honeyduks, el mejor amigo de la hermana de Tinny, apareció en uno de los capítulos de navidad… alguien se acuerda?)

'¡Lily! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – se dieron dos besos - ¿James sigue loco por ti? – dijo el chico sonriendo.

'¿Por qué lo dices?

'Por la forma en la que se está pasando el dedo por la garganta de una forma bastante amenazadora – Lily se giró con el cejo fruncido y se encontró con un James mirando el cielo y silbando.

'¡Inbecil! – murmuró la pelirroja.

'¿No tienes ningún chico para mí? – Patrizia se colgó de un brazo de Robert.

'¿Y tú ninguna chica para mí?

Los dos Ravenclaw se hicieron pucheros mutuamente.

'Yo tengo unos amigos de Londres, pero no sé si alguno te gustará.

'¿Para un rollo? – la italiana alzó una ceja – Dios… fijo. ¿Ese rubio?

'Es Christopher Lovegood. Es un poco raro.

'Cuanto más raro, más le gustan a Patrizia.

La morena le sacó la lengua a su amiga, pero ésta hizo como que no veía nada y Patrizia se dio la vuelta para ir a presentarse.

'¿Y tú qué Stacey? – la comentarista sonrió tímidamente.

'Yo nada…

'Lleva desde navidad loca por un chico, pero no nos quiere decir quién es – aclaró Lily.

'¿No seré yo, verdad? – Sirius se había unido a la conversación – Que aunque haya química entre nosotros…

'No Sirius… no eres tú. Pero sí es alguien con quien tengo química, y nunca mejor dicho – volvió a sonreír.

'¿Es Gryffindor? – preguntaron Lily y Sirius a la vez.

'Es Ravenclaw - aclaró Robert. Al ver la cara de incomprensión de los otros dos añadió – se ve a la legua. A Stacey sólo le gustan los listos.

'Dinos quién es… - Lily y Robert pusieron morritos, pero no sirvió de nada. Stacey no dijo ni mu. Aunque desvió la mirada hacia Hilary que bailaba con Garrett muy agarrados. No iban acorde con la música que era de lo más marchosa.

Lily estaba un poco harta de bailar así que fue en busca de Patrizia, para poder dar una vuelta. Pero se dio cuenta que había desaparecido con ese rubio que había fichado. Entonces fue a buscar a Nat pero la encontró con Remus en sesión "estamos enamorados y somos empalagosos". Finalmente arrancó a Tinny de los brazos de un pesado JC.

'Gracias – susurró la Urera más tímida – me estaba empezando a agobiar.

'¿Qué os pasa últimamente? Siempre te quejas de todo lo que hace, de todo lo que dice, de cómo se comporta…

'Es que se está volviendo un poco… "novio loco y paranoico". Me viene a buscar a música todos los días, no me deja hablar con otros tíos que no sean gays… y ya no hablemos de Sirius y yo.

'¿Qué hay entre Sirius y tú pillina?

'Nada – Tinny sonrió – me cae bien.

'Te cae bien y tiene un polvazo que flipas, ¿no?

'Siempre pensando en sexo… eres lo peor. La virgen que no deja de pensar en sexo.

Se tomaron un par de chupitos en la barra cuando alguien apareció detrás de ellas chillando como una loca.

'¡Dee! – dijeron las dos a la vez - ¿qué haces aquí?

La rubia ex novia de Remus sonría a las dos brujas. Iba vestida de cat woman. Muy mona, aunque con una mini falda muy mini.

'Venía a ver a Remus, bueno y a vosotras también.

'Emmm… - las dos Ureras se miraron – Remus está con Nat.

'No pasa nada – la rubia seguía sonriendo.

'No… no pareces entenderlo – dijo Lily jugueteando con sus anillos – está **SALIENDO** con Nat.

Dee sonrió todavía más.

'¿Enserio? Joder, ya era hora de que esos dos se lanzaran, se notaba que se gustaban… por eso el ambiente era tan tenso entre Nat y yo. No sé por qué se lió con Brandon. Eso estropeó un poco las cosas con Remus, pero bueno, mientras estén saliendo todo el mundo feliz, ¿no?

'¿No te molesta? – preguntó Lily algo alucinada. Ella se habría puesto borracha de celos, después de todo hacía poco más de un mes que lo habían dejado.

'Para nada. Yo… soy un alma libre… por cierto… tengo que hablar contigo – añadió haciéndole un gesto a Lily de "en privado".

Mágicamente apareció la hermana de Tinny de entre todo el gentío, que la sacó de ahí para que las dos chicas pudieran hablar tranquilas. Mag llevó a su hermana a través de la plaza por entre la gente. Hilary cuando la vio le guiñó un ojo.

Y es que la rubia se encontraba como pez en el agua.

'¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el ciego – me refiero a si tienes frío o algo. He notado que no estás muy abrigada.

'La verdad es que tengo un poco de frío – mentira. Hilary era capaz de todo por estar con un tío a solas y le daba igual mentirle para eso. Por eso tenía la reputación que tenía.

'¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa?

La chica asintió. Bingo. Se iba a casa de un pibón, y uno ciego. ¡Nuevas experiencias a la vista!

De camino a casa de Garrett se encontraron con Christina y con Dan que estaban fuera de las tres escobas, parecían un poco nerviosos. Chris le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y Dan le sacó la lengua.

'¿Son amigos tuyos?

'¿Cómo los ves?

'Soy ciego, no sordo.

La rubia frunció el ceño. Se tendría que andar con cuidado… después de todo Garrett era un mago ciego… no un ciego estúpido.

'Aquí tenéis – Derek salió del bar con un baso con una sustancia amarillenta – dárselo antes de que os pillen.

Chris y Dan se apartaron y de entre ellos dos apareció el cuerpo de su amante. Dan le tapó la nariz y Christina le hizo beber mientras que Derek miraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mag se fue a hablar con Robert y Tinny cogió a Stacey por el brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

'Estoy muerta – susurró.

La Ravenclaw sonrió.

'¿Y Lily?

'Hablando con Dee, la ex de Remus que ha aparecido de la nada y se ha puesto a hablar con nosotras y quería hablar en privado con ella.

James hizo un ruido raro y se excusó perdiéndose entre la multitud.

'¿Y Patrizia? – preguntó a su vez Tinny

'Se ha ido con otro. La verdad, tenía ganas de fiesta, esta noche… un amigo de Robert… un rubito.

'¿Y tú qué? ¿No te vas con ninguno?

La comentarista se puso roja.

'Es que… yo soy mujer de un solo hombre.

'¡Pues vete con él! – la animó su amiga – que hoy estás guapísima.

Stacey llevaba el pelo suelto, un corse negro con las cuerdas rosas, y una falda con volantes negra y la parte interior rosa, llevaba medias de rejilla y tacones negros.

'Pero es que está con una…

'A claro… pero… ¿qué más da? Total… mientras la novia no se entere… - Tinny le sacó la lengua.

'¿En serio lo crees? Es que yo creo que le gusto un poco… pero… verás le doy clases de química y a veces me comenta cosas… pero claro… si tiene novia… la preferirá a ella…

'Bah… - la Urera le quitó importancia con la mano – mira, tú vas a hablar con él… y ya veremos qué pasa…

Stacey sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga. Luego marchó dejando solos a un Sirius y a una Tinny algo cortados.

'¿Cuánto tiempo, no? – él sonrió.

'Ya… es que últimamente JC está un poco… obsesivo.

'¡Venga, ahora que no está vamos a la barra y te invito a unos tragos!

Tinny sonrió y Sirius la cogió de la mano para llevarla.


	23. La noche todavía es joven

Olas amores!

Siento mucho todo el retrase que llevo, pero es que… no doy abasto, últimamente me organizo muy mal… estoy que no me soporto por que tendría que organizarme mejor, y enserio que siento mucho el retraso, por que a mí no me gusta la gente que se retrasa y nunca lograba entender cómo podían tardar tanto en subir un capi, pero es que ahora mismo, entiendo perfectamente… y encima la musa no viene en mi ayuda y no es un capi muy decente que se diga… así que muchos besos y gracias a las que me habéis dejado los reviews, pero o los contestaba y teníais el capi en uno o dos semanas o hoy…

Gerulita Evans, Sara, Kandelaski, Kailey Hamilton, Synn, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, Caperucita Roja, CaRoLiNa-PoTtEr0204, Leodyn, Mey, Ccsstar, Conuli, Eleneär, Mocca, samaritaradcliffe, Narmonis! Gracias a todas! En el próximo capi contsto a los revis fijo! Que ya será navidad o así y esperems que la musa ya me venga!

Besitos de fresa!

23. La noche todavía es joven

'¿Y bien? – Lily miró a Dee esperando una respuesta inmediata.

'Es que verás… me acordé de ti en cuanto lo supe… pero ahora no te lo puedo decir hay demasiada gente… además prometí hablarte sobre un tema un tanto delicado – Lily alzó una ceja expectante - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a hacer un viaje por Europa en busca de Heath Ledger?

A Lily se le iluminaron los ojos y agarró de las manos a su nueva "mejor amiga".

'Sé dónde está. Pero no te lo puedo decir… él está bien, no está metido en ninguna movida de quién-tú-sabes ni nada por el estilo. Te enviaré una carta diciéndote dónde se encuentra… - Dee apartó sus manos de las de la pelirroja y se puso un poco nerviosa – También tenía que hablarte de James – dijo muy rápido – es un buen chico, le gustas, y puede que a ti también te guste él y tú no lo sepas. ¿Qué más quieres en la vida que el amor?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué nadie la escuchaba cuando decía que no quería liarse con Potter?

'Existe el respeto hacia lo privado de una persona, cosa que James Potter no respeta.

'Venga Lily… concédele un oportunidad… - Dee miraba a su alrededor nerviosa.

'¿Y tú qué ganas a todo esto?

'Trabajo.

'¿Cómo? – Lily no entendía nada de nada.

'¡James! ¿Qué es de tu vida? – la rubia agarró al moreno que se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia las dos chicas por el brazo.

'¿Qué está pasando aquí?

'¿Se lo has dicho? – el merodeador miró a la rubia.

'¿Decirme el qué? – Lily empezó a taconear impacientemente.

'Sí… pero no he acabado de convencerla… dame la dirección y lo hago en un momento… que ya casi estaba convencida – contesta la rubia tendiendo la mano a la espera de algo.

'¡Esto es la ostia! Parece que no estamos hablando el mismo idioma – Lily se puso las manos en las caderas (a lo señora Weasley)

'Haber… yo necesito trabajo, como tutora personal de alguien squib y James pensó en darme la dirección de una amiga suya a cambio de que yo te convenciera para que salieras con él.

'¿De quién le vas a dar la dirección? ¿No será de la hermana de Tinny, verdad? ¡Encima a mí no me gustas joder! ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?

'No quiero gustarte – suspiro James – sólo quiero que salgas conmigo.

'Esta conversación es una pérdida de tiempo – Lily se dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse.

Dee agarró a la pelirroja de la muñeca.

'Por fa Lily…

'Mira Dee si quieres te digo yo como contactar con la familia de Tinny. Pero no quiero salir con ese – dijo Lily señalándole con un gesto de cabeza.

James se adelantó un paso.

'Sal conmigo esta noche. Sólo un rato, para dar una vuelta. Por aquel beso que me diste el 31, por ese momento.

Lily ladeó la cabeza.

'No.

Dee comenzó a sentir que sobraba.

'Bueno yo… os busco luego para que me deis la dire de Tinny y eso… - se escabulló entre la gente y Lily miró a James Potter.

'¿Qué me dices? Sólo media hora, o quince minutos, un rato. Aunque sea sólo para que te explique bien por qué no te devolví el libro con la historia…

Lily le miró con odio y alzó los hombros aceptando a regañadientes la propuesta del chico.

'Pero me tienes que decir de qué se supone que vas disfrazado.

James sonrió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¿Volvemos al castillo? – murmuró Remus entre beso y beso.

'Ujum… - dijo ella dándole besitos en el cuello.

Después de diez minutos se levantaron y lo que parecieron dos horas (que realmente fueron tres y media) llegaron al castillo. La eterna tardanza había sido por los miles de besos y abrazos que se habían dado por el camino.

Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor que estaba totalmente silenciosa. Se tumbaron en un sofá cerca del fuego, del que sólo quedaban las brasas y había un agradable humo en el ambiente. Al parecer se durmieron así por que a la mañana siguiente un "ohhhh" de incredulidad y sorpresa les despertó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Christina llevaba a Eduard con un hechizo de levitación al castillo, le dejaría en la enfermería e volvería a su cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿No era Pomfrey enfermera? ¡Que se buscara la vida averiguando qué había pasado! Derek y Dan habían acompañado a la chica hasta las afueras de Hogsmade, y luego dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la plaza donde todo el mundo estaba. Derek había acabado su turno en las Tres Escobas a la 1.00 y Dan (muy buen amigo él) decidió hacerle compañía y luego ir con él de fiesta. Se encontraron con Patrizia y un chico rubio algo apartados de la multitud susurrándose cosas al oído.

Por otro lado Hilary estaba sentada en el sofá de Garrett bebiéndose un café. Eran las 2 de la mañana y por lo visto, su cita con Garrett no era tan divertida como lo había parecido en un principio. Ella, Hilary Elliot tenía que estar tomando café para poder pasar el resto de la noche despierta con un chico.

'¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando? – los ojos sin vida del chico se fijaron en los de la rubia que se sintió hipnotizada por ellos.

'Emm…

'¿Te estás aburriendo verdad? Es que como te he visto con frío… he pensado que sería buena idea venir aquí, pero claro, aquí no hay música, ni fiesta ni nada por el estilo.

Entonces a Hilary se le ocurrió una idea.

'El otro día en clase de encantamientos aprendimos a hechizar un objeto metálico para que hiciera de disco de música – miró a su alrededor buscando algo metálico y vio la cucharilla en su taza de café medio vacía - _¡fer musiqué!_

La misma música que estaba sonando en la plaza de Hogsmade resonó en la pequeña casa del ciego. Los dos se pusieron a bailar y por primera vez desde que la Urera salía con chicos le dio igual bailar delante de uno de ellos al igual que lo hacía con sus amigas. Le dio igual quién la viera a través del cristal de su casa, o qué pensaran al respecto. Una hora y media más tarde los dos acabaron en el sofá muertos de la risa y del cansancio. El frío de febrero se empezaba a hacer notar y el encantamiento que Stacey había hecho en el disfraz de las chicas estaba desapareciendo.

'¿Qué hora es? – la rubia estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás boca arriba mientras el perro del chico le chupaba la mano.

'No lo sé.

'Lo siento… siempre se me olvida – Garrett parecía un chico tan normal, y detalles tontos como no poder mirar la hora no podían realizarse en su casa. ¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan injusta con unos?

'No pasa nada… hay un reloj en la cocina.

Hilary se levantó y fue a mirar la hora.

'Cuatro menos veinte.

'¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció él.

'Es que… es demasiado tarde para volver al cole…

'Te puedes quedar a dormir aquí si es eso lo que te estaba rondando por la cabeza.

Desde luego que Hilary podía hacer utilizado uno de los pasadizos que James le había mencionado pero… ella era Hilary Elliot. Y nunca, nunca, nunca no había conseguido al chico que quería. Y en ese momento Garrett era el chico que su cuerpo ansiaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius y Tinny estaban apoyados en la barra viendo cómo pasaba la gente. Los dos estaban en silencio, pero se estaban diciendo miles de cosas con los ojos, los roces de sus manos, las sonrisas nerviosas y los carraspeos. Aún así cuando alguno de los dos abría la boca para decir algo no tenía nada que ver con eso. Hablaron de la diferencia que había entre un camello y un dromedario, qué trucos utilizaban para diferenciar hecho con H y echo sin H, por qué las moscas daban vueltas alrededor de la lámpara del salón de todo el mundo, y el último punto fue sobre si alguna vez se harían amigos de un marciano, de Marte, Neptuno o cualquier otra vía láctea desconocida.

'¿Quieres bailar? – llevaban ya varias copas de más y un JC olvidado en alguna parte del pueblo.

'Bien – Tinny sonrió tontamente.

Se pusieron a bailar y vieron a Stacey que pasaba corriendo en dirección al castillo. Los dos adolescentes se separaron y vieron el pelo castaño y ondulado de la comentarista del colegio desvanecerse a una velocidad que no habrían creído posible. Sonaron varias lentas lo que hizo que se juntaran más.

'¿Yo te gusto Tinny? – murmuró el chico al borde de las desesperación e impotencia que sentía cuando estaba al lado de las chica, olía su pelo y ni si quiera podía tocarla y mimarla como a él le gustaría. No, si al fin de cuentas era igual de romántico que James.

La chica que no se esperaba esa pregunta se quedó en shock.

Literalmente. Dejó de moverse, de pestañear e puede que incluso de respirar. Ese preciso momento decidió JC hacer su aparición. Chafando cualquier momento mágico que podría haber surgido de aquella pregunta.

'¡Tinny preciosa! ¿Qué haces aquí? – entonces vio al moreno – Ah… otra vez con este. ¿Y el resto de la gente?

Ninguno de los dos le contestó. Tinny se había puesto como un tomate y Sirius miraba con odio al novio de la Urera.

'¿Vamos volviendo al castillo? Son las 2.30 y la gente está empezando a irse…

'Bien vayamos – Sirius se apuntó a la vuelta para joderle el final de la noche a JC al igual que él se la había jodido al pobre Sirius.

A mitad de camino se encontraron con Lily y James que estaban sentados en las raíces de un árbol hablando de algo en susurros.

'¿Os venís? – gritó Sirius.

James se miró el reloj de muñeca que llevaba.

'¡La noche todavía es joven!

Los tres desaparecieron y dejaron a los futuros padres de Harry conversar con tranquilidad.

Hacía una hora que se habían ido (lo que supuestamente iban a ser 15 minutos). Cuando Lily accedió a que James le explicara algunas cosas se dirigieron al medio de la plaza donde había más calor humano.

'¿Y de qué vas disfrazado si se puede saber?

'Haber… ¿qué es esto? – señaló el cubo que le colgaba del cuello.

'Un cubo – respondió Lily alzando una ceja esperando oir la mayor estupidez del mundo.

'¿Y esto? – James se agarró la bata por los dos lados del cuello y estiró un poco de ella.

'Un bata.

'¿Y los dos hacen…?

Lily disimuló una sonrisa mirando al suelo…

'Un "cub-ata" muy buena alcohólico anónimo – miró a James y los dos comenzaron a reír – Bueno… - la pelirroja cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho – creo que me debes una explicación sobre mi historia.

'Mira, lo siento de veras. Pero tú te fuiste, y para cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en mi cuarto ojeando tu libro y la vi. Al principio no pensaba leerla, pero la curiosidad me venció y la leí… pensé en no decírtelo, en seguirla y devolvértelo, en tirarlo en tu cuarto y no decir nada… pero a mí me gustas demasiado. Sabes que te quiero, pero al parecer eso nunca funciona para ti. Siempre refunfuñas y me explicas la teoría del querer según los psicólogos.

Y claro está que si a Lily Evans le gustaba escribir, leía mucho. Un día leyó que el querer es una palabra muy importante que no hay que utilizar a la ligera, y aunque eso lo hubiera leído muchas veces, esa frase venía con explicación. Cuando quieres a alguien es por que realmente le conoces, sabes cómo es, sus defectos y virtudes, en fin que le quieres por ser quién es, no por quién aparenta ser. En cambio estar enamorado de alguien es el primer vistazo. Lo mucho que te gusta a pesar de lo poco que le conoces. Y Lily estaba convencida que por mucho que James llevara 20 años enamorado de ella, todavía no la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para quererla.

James suspiró y alzó los hombros esperando que Lily dijera algo, pero la chica permanecía en silencio.

'En fin, que sólo era eso, que escribes de puta madre, como ya te habrán dicho, que tus palabras me hechizaron más de lo que ya me tienen y que… lo siento. No sé qué otra palabra utilizar para explicártelo.

'Que sea la última vez que haces algo así… invadir mi intimidad de esa forma. O te juro que te clavaré un tenedor en ese sitio que tanto os duele y encontraré la forma para que ningún hechizo lo pueda sacar – luego sonrió.

Pocos minutos después James había empezado a coger frío y se habían levantado para dar una vuelta.

'¿Y a ti quién te gusta?

'¿Qué te he dicho de mi intimidad?

'Sólo era por sacar tema – el chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata y miró a la chica que miraba el suelo.

Lily siempre había odiado el silencio. Le parecía algo anormal. Prefería el ruido de NY en hora punta que el silencio absoluto, pero en aquél momento, en aquél camino, aquella noche, prefirió el silencio. No supo por qué. Simplemente estaba allí, frente a James Potter, el guapísimo James Potter que tantos éxitos había cosechado hasta que se enamoró de ella.

Sirius había pasado hacía unos segundos junto con su amiga y su novio.

'¿Y bien? – el chico cogió a la Urera por la barbilla - ¿Hoy no estás de mal humor?

'No siempre estoy de mal humor… - James alzó una ceja irónico – lo que pasa es que tú siempre me pillas en momentos inoportunos.

Y ese cómodo y oportuno silencio se volvió a colocar entre los dos, y los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Lily apartó la mano del merodeador de su cara y ladeó la cabeza. Tantas cosas que decirle y pocas palabras para poder describirlo todo.

'No quiero nada contigo.

'Hoy no te he pedido nada. Bueno… desde media noche hasta ahora.

La chica se pasó la lengua por los labios.

'Te esperaré lo que haga falta, podemos ir despacio, o no ir en absoluto, pero yo iré a tu boda y cuando el cura pregunte si hay alguien en contra estaré yo ahí. Pero hasta el momento podemos ser amigos.

'No estoy segura de querer ser amiga tuya, después de todas las putadas que me has hecho. Y cómo me has jodido por tu estúpido enamoramiento.

'¿Y qué te parece si somos conocidos con derecho a amistad?

'Prefiero eso… - Lily sonrió y cerró los ojos - ¿volvemos al castillo?

'La noche todavía es joven.

Lily se dio la vuelta y dándole la espalda al chico que pensaba que se iba a ir se volvió a tumbar sobre una de las raíces y apoyó su cabeza en el abdomen de James.

'Esto llegará a ser una amistad preciosa como sigas así… - el chico acarició el pelo de Lily que había cerrado los ojos.

'¡Natasha Norrington se ha acostado con Remus Lupin!

Eso era lo que no dejaban de murmurar las chicas cada vez que la castaña pasaba.

'¿Qué coño le pasa a todo el mundo? – Nat estaba cabreada - ¡Ya he dicho mil veces que no me lo he "tirado"!

'¿Qué más da lo que digan? – Hilary le pasó al brazo por la cintura – Al final se acaban olvidando y dejas de ser el cotilleo del instituto. Dales 2 semanas como mucho, y 3 días como poco. Si entre tanto aparece otro coti todavía más fuerte… se olvidarán de ti en nada.

'Ojalá… - la Urera se pasó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Era lunes por la mañana y las chicas no habían salido de su sala común el día anterior. Todas habían estado estudiando, en especial Hilary que se había pasado las semanas haciendo el nada. Y de repente se había dado cuenta que no le iba a dar tiempo.

Tinny no había hablado con nadie en todo el día. Parecía enfadada por algo, y cuando Sirius queriéndose hacer el guay fue a hablar con ella esperando encontrar una respuesta inmediata sólo recibió un tortazo, lo que hizo que él se enfadara con Tinny.

Dan parecía realmente muy contento. No estaba saliendo oficialmente con el chico más guapo del universo, pero puede que sí que lo fuera de lo 1000 kilómetros de la redonda. Y puede que tampoco estuvieran saliendo, pero eso a Dan tampoco le importaba, por que no le iba a volver a ver hasta el próximo trimestre.

Stacey y Patrizia se acercaron a las chicas a la hora de comer.

'¡Amores! ¿Ayer no salisteis de vuestra sala común? – Patrizia se sentó entre una enfadada Chris y una eufórica Hilary.

'Pues no, nos pasamos el día entero estudiando – respondió Lily – Así que resúmenos qué tal con el rubito ese…

La italiana le sacó la lengua.

'Con decir de puta madre, es quedarse corto.

'¿Estáis saliendo? – preguntó inmediatamente la rubia.

'Puede… ¡yo qué sé! Sólo ha sido una noche. Pero ha estado bien. Quizá se vuelva a repetir, o quizá no, quién sabe… ¿a quién le importa?

'A nosotras – repitieron todas sus amigas a coro, incluso Tinny que no hablaba.

'Señoritas… cada una a sus mesas… - McGonagall pasaba por allí y riñó a las dos Ravenclaw.

'Esta noche, en la sala de Menesteres para hablar de toooodo lo que pasó el sábado, sin omitir detalles, ni nada por el estilo – murmuró Stacey.

'¡Si hace falta llevaremos veritaserum! – contestó Lily guiñándoles un ojo.

'Más os vale no tener ningún secreto oscuro que guardar de anteanoche… ¿eh, Nat?

'Joder otra…

Las dos chicas se alejaron de la mesa, dispuestas a llevar cada una un buen frasco de veritaserum para poder enterarse de absolutamente de todos los detalles de Carnaval.


	24. En la sala de menesteres

Entra Iraty Scry en la sala, tan mona como siempre (y es lo que tiene el maquillaje, que siempre mejora la estética…) micro baja lentamente como si hubiera estado en un sueño lejano y no quisiera bajar a trabajar.

'Hola a todo el mundo! Bien… vuelvo a sentir el retraso, aunque esta vez sólo han sido 3 o 4 días… aún así ayer me enfadé con mi musa por que no venía en mi ayuda y me senté en la silla y hasta que no me salieron 5 páginas no me levanté, a la noche seguí escribiendo unas pocas más y tachán! Aquí está el capi… aunque claro, es cortito por que no se me ocurría ninguna manera de alargarlo. Por lo demás, espero vuestros reviews… y la contestación de los reviews la he metido como un review normal por que está prohibido bla bla bla y aunque sea de Bilbao y los de aquí tenemos muchos cojones (en mi caso ovarios) no le quería tocar más las narices a la página de haciéndome la malota y contestando en el capi…

'¡Dios mío qué parrafada que les has saltado a las pobres chicas! – dice el micro - ¿no crees que estás mejor callada?

Iraty sonrie y mira a micro como si quisiera lanzarle uno de sus zapatos a la cara pero como es buena chica y buena persona simplemente pide otro micro nuevo para el próximo programa.

'Y bueno amores, eso es todo… no tengo mucho más que deciros. Haber si os gusta el capi, e? Besitos de turrón, ferrero rocher y roscos de vino (todo típico de la navidad…) a sí! Feliz año nuevo!

**24. En la sala de Menesteres**

Las primeras en llegar a la sala fueron Stacey y Patrizia. La sala era cuadrada, había sillones, cojines y todo lo necesario para una buena noche de cotilleos. También había una pequeña cocinita en la que hacer chocolate o café por si acaso surgía hambre o lo que fuera. En una esquina había una pila de mantas muy suaves de todos los colores.

Las Ureras llegaron pocos minutos después y todas se sentaron cómodamente en los sillones y sofás, en medio había una mesita de cristal.

'¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Hilary pasándose un mechón de su rubio pelo por detrás de la oreja.

'Yo misma, que no tengo nada que ocultar por mucho que la gente diga – contestó Nat, respiró hondo y continuó – Para empezar cuando nos dejasteis juntos aclaramos algunas cosas que teníamos que haber aclarado en octubre, pero mejor ahora que nunca… así que bueno, estamos saliendo y eso.

'¡Qué monos! – dijo la italiana cogiendo un cojín – Aunque ahora… tendrás toda la avalancha de chicas fans de Remus odiándote y haciéndote la vida imposible.

'Bueno, bueno – la cortó Hilary quitándole importancia con la mano - no hay mal que por bien no venga. Y haber sigue contándonos.

'Pues nada, luego estuvimos toda la noche dándole a la lengua y nos cansamos un poco y decidimos volver al castillo pero como queríamos dormir juntos y estábamos muy cansados y quizá un poco borrachos pues nos dormimos en la sala común… y no pasó nada. Lo que pasa es que yo iba ligera de ropa, por que con el disfraz que elegimos la verdad… es que muy vestiditas no íbamos, así que… al día siguiente la gente se pensó lo peor. Fin.

'Venga Nat… - Lily la miró y le sacó la lengua - ¿algo más que dormir ya haríais?

'Puede – la chica sonrió risueña – pero no te lo voy a contar, eso queda entre Remus yo y la sala común. ¿Siguiente?

'¡Yo! – dijo Hilary dando un brinco.

Las otras tres Ureras se miraron y sonrieron, hacía tiempo que no veían a Hilary tan contenta. Puede que desde que empezó con Severus, aunque tampoco. Con Severus estaba bien, pero salió con él en plan venganza así que tampoco, seguramente se remontaría a tiempo en los que todavía salía con Adam.

'Bueno, todas os acordáis de Garrett, el ciego que conocí en Halooween. Pues ayer me lo encontré y no sé por qué acabamos en su casa.

'¿Cómo que no sabes por qué? Venga… ¿qué le dijiste para que te llevara? – Tinny estaba sentada sobre un sofá enfrente de Hilary que tenía al lado a Lily.

'Bueno… le dije que tenía frío y me llevó. ¿Contenta? – Tinny sonrió satisfecha – Y allí la verdad es que al principio me aburrí un poco, pero al final nos pusimos a bailar a lo loco como haces tú – dijo señalando a Patrizia – y acabamos agotados tumbados en el sofá…

'Bla bla bla – Lily hizo un gesto con la mano para que su amiga no contara los detalles aburridos - ¿Hubo tema o no hubo tema?

La rubia sonrió maliciosamente.

'O sea que hubo – Nat miró a la Urera esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

'¡Claro que sí! ¿Con quién creéis que estáis hablando? ¿Con Tinny? Y sin ofender, ¿e cariño?

Tinny arrugó la nariz como sin darle importancia.

'Pues nada, en su cuarto que tiene la pedazo de cama de agua y fue magnífico. Quizá es por que hace mucho que no pasaba nada en mi aburrida vida sentimental.

'¿Cómo que hace mucho? – preguntó Stacey mirándola boquiabierta – Hace una semana te vi con Ahston Gamot.

'Pues eso – Hilary la miró como si no encontrara el problema - ¡hace una semana!

Las demás suspiraron resignadas.

'En fin… ¿utilizasteis protección verdad? – la italiana siempre preguntaba lo mismo, pero es que ella ya se había llevado un susto una vez cuando la regla se le retrasó una semana y ahora siempre lo preguntaba.

'Sí – contestó simplemente la rubia mientras que todas sus amigas apuntaban mentalmente un claro "no". Pero estaban hartas de discutir por la misma historia con la cabezota de Hilary sobre la protección a la hora de hacerlo, así que lo dejaron pasar, total parecía no ser fértil por que nunca se quedaba embarazada.

'Yo quiero oir la misteriosa historia de Patrizia y que nos cuente con más detalle por qué cortó con el rubio guaperas – dijo Tinny.

'1) Por que no puede haber persona más egocéntrica que él. 2) Parecía hacer el amor solo, ¡vamos no me jodas, que no dejaba de repetir su nombre cuando lo hacíamos! – se sonrojó un poco y siguió – 3) No me regaló nada por Navidad y encima… por muy guapo que sea me trataba como… haber cómo deciros… como si fuera un perrito faldero. Como si fuera Julian.

'Tampoco sería para tanto – dijo Nat.

'Pues sal tú con él y haz la prueba.

'Joder… - murmuró la pelirroja – pues ahora que has cortado con él seguro que vuelve con Julian.

'Pues ayer me contó Chris que Eduard le dijo que en realidad había estado saliendo con Dan y con ella a la vez por que Julian le había dicho la apuesta entre los dos – añadió Hilary.

'¿Entonces quién ha perdido realmente la apuesta? – a Nat le había encantado esa apuesta, prefería que Chris perdiera por que un cambio de look radical no le venía mal a nadie.

'Pues no lo sé, lo tendrán que hablar.

'En fin… ¿os hablo de Christopher?

'¿Apellido? ¿Tiene dinero? ¿Edad? ¿Cómo es? – Hilary se sentó y miró a Patrizia fijamente que no paraba de reír por las preguntas metralleta de la rubia.

'Se apellida Lovegood, y es de Londres, tiene 21, no sé si tiene dinero o no, no hablamos mucho de eso. Y es rubio, tiene los ojos azules y grandes, la nariz pequeña y respingona y una sonrisa… - se mordió el labio inferior – que dio mío. Es alto, delgado y tiene unos brazos de gimnasio que casi me desmayo…

'¡Va! ¿Y bueno qué? ¿Estáis saliendo? ¿Pasó algo… que merezca la pena ser contado? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Lily se frotaba las manos queriendo saber más.

'Jajajajaja – Patrizia estalló en carcajadas y cuando finalmente la italiana se secó las lágrimas pudo seguir contando – pues… fue con protección ejem, ejem…

'¿No lo dirás por mí, no? – Hilary alzó las cejas esperando una respuesta pero la castaña pasó de ella y siguió contando su historia.

'No estamos saliendo. Yo ahora quiero libertad, no quiero novios empalagosos ni nada por el estilo, y nada. Estoy genial, como siempre quise estar aunque yo no lo sabía. ¿Siguiente?

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mirando a Tinny.

'¿Qué? A mí ayer no me pasó nada. Estube con JC y luego un rato con Sirius.

'Ya… ¿Y qué pasó con Sirius? – dijo Nat – Me han dicho que JC y tú estáis algo peleados – Nat miró a Lily que era la que se lo había dicho y volvió a mirar a su amiga – Venga larga guarrilla.

'Pues nada, que nos llevamos bien…

'Joder tía… ¿por qué eres tan exigente con los tíos? – Lily siempre se exasperaba.

'Haber, haber, vamos a hacer una cosa, haya paz – Patrizia sacó una pluma y un pergamino – Vamos a hacer una lista de cosas que te gustan de uno y cosas que te gustan de otro y luego cosas que no te gustan. ¿Vale?

Todo el mundo asintió lo que les parecía un buen método.

'Yo no estoy de acuerdo, son mis sentimientos, no pueden ser medidos por quién es mejor en algo y quién no.

'Tinny guapa… - Lily había empezado a perder su paciencia – vamos a hacer la lista te guste o no. Y de todas formas tú estás de acuerdo por que a ti te tiene loca el Sirius de las pelotas y sólo necesitas un empujón para acabar con él y lo que hay entre JC y tú se haya acabado. Que no niego que no haya sido bonito, pero… ¡hombre por favor! ¿No pensabas que te ibas a casar con él, no?

Tinny alzó los hombros. Seguramente pensaba que iba a acabar con el bueno de JC que tanto la quería pero que tan pesado de había convertido en estos últimos meses.

Y durante los veinte minutos que siguieron las 6 chicas elaboraron una lista de cosas a favor y en contra de los chicos.

Cosas buenas de SIRIUS:

Lucha por ti

Es de buena familia

Le es leal a lo que piensa

Está **buenísimo**

Es Gryffindor

Es muy listo

Te conoce desde primero

Cosas buenas de JC:

Es el primero chico que se arriesgó a besarte por muchas negativas anteriores que le dieras

Tiene mucho dinero

Está bueno

Es listo

Sabe esperar, que estuvo mucho tiempo detrás de ti hasta que te decidieras

Cosas malas de SIRIUS:

Es un creído

Como sabe que puede salir con cualquiera tiene el ego muy grande

Cosas malas de JC:

Te agobia

Te espía, lo que quiere decir que no confía en ti

'Según esta lista Sirius es mejor que JC – Stacey leyó la lista en alto para todas sus amigas.

'Pero es así por que vosotras queréis que lo sea… si habríais querido que JC ganara la habrías hecho de otra manera.

'Bueno, bueno no te engañes Tinny, que tú también la has hecho con nosotras, y podrías haber sumado cosas para tu querido churri.

Tinny resopló.

'Cambiemos de tema queréis… Lily, tú misma… ¿qué tal con James Potter?

Lily sonrió y le brillaron los ojos.

'Muy bien. Hemos decidido ser amigos. Así que puede que algún día nos llevemos bien del todo y no sólo bien a ratos como sucede normalmente.

'Vamos que aquí también hay tema… - murmuró Stacey.

'Tampoco es para tanto, sólo somos amigos.

'Joder… esa es la frase más escuchada del mundo, "sólo somos amigos" – Hilary imitó la voz de la pelirroja y añadió – eso he dicho yo de todos los chicos con los que he estado antes de estar con ellos.

'¡Bueno Hilary quién sabe! De momento sólo somos amigos – Lily comenzaba a estar harta de los comentarios de la rubia Urera y Nat que vio venir la tormenta dirigió su atención hacia la única chica que quedaba sin haber contado su noche.

'Stacey…

Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia la castaña que tenía un cojín en forma de corazón en sus brazos y lo apretaba con fuerza contra ella.

'¿Qué tal con el chico que te gustaba pero tenía novia? – preguntó Tinny.

Stacey le lanzó una mirada asesina de "eso quedaba entre nosotras" que la hizo delatarse más.

'¿Qué ha pasado Stacey? – Lily miró a la castaña algo contrariada.

Stacey era una chica algo tímida a lo referente a sus amoríos. Nunca les había querido decir con quién salía o quién le gustaba a no ser que le gustara realmente mucho. Y aunque sospechaban algún que otro novio de la chica sólo tenían uno seguro, un Gryffindor que también había sido novio de Nat, llamado Tom.

'No ha pasado nada, en fin… creo. Es que no me acuerdo bien… llegué donde él estaba y nos pusimos a hablar. Me contó cosas que no os voy a repetir por que eran personales sobre su vida y eso… y fuimos a dar una vuelta. Y… todo pasó muy rápido pero tampoco sé si pasó o me lo inventé por que segundos más tarde estábamos hablando de algo normal, normal como siempre – volvió a repetir en un murmuro.

'¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Patrizia.

'Nos besamos, pero no fue nada, bueno sí, pero fue un beso suave, de película un fugaz roce de labios… ¿sabéis como os digo?

La mayoría de las chicas asintieron.

Y poco a poco sobre las 12 de la noche se fueron quedando dormidas en los cómodos sillones y sofás. Y Patrizia murmuró a la otra Ravenclaw de la habitación.

'No, si al final el veritaserum tampoco ha hecho falta…

Al día siguiente se despertaron al igual que los demás y todas corrieron a sus casas para cambiarse de ropa y ducharse.

Lo que les esperaba aquél martes por la mañana era enfrentarse al mundo y dejar algunos puntos claros.

Christina y Dan por ejemplo iban a visitar a Eduard Norton regularmente a la enfermería, pero la enfermera les había dicho que en cuanto estuviera bien sus padres se lo querían llevar de la escuela. Los dos tenían muchísimas ganas de hablar con Julian y de estrangularla un poco. Además de que su honor estaba en juego… su cambio de look también.

Tinny quería hablar con Sirius. Sus amigas le habían comido mucho la cabeza y había oído rumores sobre algo que no le hacía ninguna gracia. JC y ella no estaban bien del todo, pero antes de cortar con él quería darle una segunda oportunidad, después de todo, Justin Coast se lo merecía.

Todo sexto y séptimo estudiaba mucho después de aquella noche de desfase. Y pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca o en la sala común, a la que menos se le veía por lugares públicos era a Julian que había vuelto con Gilderoy y no estaba para perder el tiempo con tonterías como exámenes anuales.

El miércoles por la tarde James le envió una carta a Dee para que pudiera ponerse en contacto con la familia de Tinny y poder darle clases a su hermana. Lily a su vez escribió una carta a chica para saber el paradero de su amado Heath Ledger del que las revistas ya casi no decían nada. Algunas le daban por muerto, otras por muerto viviente y algunas decían que en realidad era un marciano y que había vuelto a su planeta al ver que el quidditch no era lo suyo.

El viernes Tinny quedó con JC para hablar seriamente de qué iba su relación y en qué se estaba convirtiendo. Lily le había dado un pequeño pergamino con las cosas que tenía que mencionar para ir guiando la conversación. Hacía un típico día inglés, gris y con siri miri.

'¿Para qué me has traído aquí? – preguntó el mago envolviéndose más en su capa.

Tinny no quería estar en un sitio en el que pudieran estar cómodos por que entonces JC se iba a poner empalagoso… y aunque no se lo había dicho a ninguna de sus amigas por que si no tendrían vacileo para rato era que JC ya le había dicho más de una vez que se quería acostar con ella. Ya habían hecho varios preliminares aunque sus amigas de esto no tenían ni idea.

'Quiero hablar seriamente contigo. De lo nuestro. Y es que… - sacó discretamente el pergamino que Lily le había entregado – últimamente te veo un poco obsesivo. ¿Te pasa algo?

JC carraspeó nervioso.

'Para nada, sólo tu amigo Black ese, que es un poco jilipollas. Y me toca los cojones adrede.

'Sirius sólo es un amigo – cuanto más repetía la misma frase más tonta le parecía y más ridícula.

'Ya… yo también tengo amigas, ¿sabes?

'A mí me parece bien que tengas amigas…

El novio de la Urera bufó.

'¿Te parece bien? Eso es que no me quieres, por que si me quisieras estarías celosa de que estuviera con otras.

'¡Esto es el colmo! – Tinny comenzó a enfadarse - ¿Que no te quiero por que no soy celosa? ¡Eres invécil o qué te pasa?

'¿Qué?

'Lo que has oído cacho idiota.

'¿De qué vas, niñata consentida?

'¿Yo consentida? ¡Y tú eres un pijo de mierda!

'Dios que guapa estás enfadada.

Tinny sonrió y su enfado se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. JC la cogió por la cintura y la besó suavemente. Ella sonrió y mirándole a los ojos deslizó su lengua por la boca de su novio.

'Te quiero pequeña – JC le dio un beso en la nariz.

'¿Qué tal? – preguntó Lily que estaba leyendo un libro en su cama tumbada boca abajo con el libro en el suelo.

Tinny no contestó inmediatamente. Hilary estaba mirándose al espejo, perfilándose las cejas y Nat no estaba en el dormitorio.

'¿Nat? – preguntó Tinny mientras se quitaba la capa y la dejaba en el perchero detrás de la puerta.

'Ha pasado toda la tarde con Remus, pero creo que volverá en breves momentos por que antes hemos ido a buscarla para preguntarle si quería estar presente en tu aparición de solterona. Así que dinos… ¿habéis cortado o no?

Hilary dejó de mirarse al espejo para mirar a su amiga que se estaba quitando la bufanda dejando ver un chupón bastante grande.

'Yo para mí… así que como que por ese chupón no han cortado… - murmuró Hilary mirando a Lily algo preocupada - ¿Tinny te pasa algo?

Las dos amigas se acercaron a la chica con el pelo pantene más bonito de Hogwarts.

'No lo sé… - Tinny tubo un escalofrío y sus dos amigas se sentaron a su lado agarrándola por los hombros.

Entonces llegó Nat seguida por Dan que venía a estar con ellas y a enterarse de lo de Tinny.

'¿Nos hemos perdido algo? – preguntó la novia de Remus cogiendo a su gata en brazos que venía a saludarla.

Nadie contestó.

'Estoy bien… creo – susurró Tinny con voz muy débil.

'Tinny peque, me estás empezando a preocupar – Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

Tinny miró a las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la sala de una en una y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

'Ya no soy virgen… - murmuró.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio. ¿Tinny? ¿Tinny Bell lo había hecho? ¿Tinny Bell lo había hecho con el novio con el que iba a cortar?

'Pero… ¿eso es bueno, no? – dijo Hilary feliz.

Qué os ha parecido? En el último capi no sé quién se quejó de que echaba de menos mis preguntitas… así que bueno, como soy buena persona (joder, hoy no dejo de echarme flores…) pues os hago preguntitas, para que tengáis alguna idea de qué poner en el review.

¿Qué os ha parecido la charla de las chicas? ¿Esperabais algo más? ¿Habríais querido más detalles?

En el próximo capi James necesitará buscar un nuevo jugador para el equipo ya que eduard norton se va del hosgwarts. Alguna preferencia?

¿Qué os ha parecido lo de Tinny? Es que os juro que iba a cortar con JC pero se me fueron los dedos… y claro ya hicieron lo que quisieron con la pobre pareja.

Y eso es todo amigos! hasta el año que viene! (es mi último año siendo menos de edad… snif snif…) (sq yo soy una peter pan en versión femenina)


	25. Pelea de ex

'Hola a todo el mundo! Lo siento enserio actualizar de esta manera, lo siento en serio – Iraty pone morritos - ¡lo siento lo siento lo siento! Gracias a dios vuestros reviews no me fallan… si no… me retrasaría todavía más… bueno ahora empieza la época de exámenes y yo como soy de las raras que bajo presión es cuando más escribe, pues puede que para dentro de dos semanas tengáis nuevo capítulo.

Hace una pausa y mira a su público que a medida que la historia ha ido avanzando se han ido acumulando.

'Bueno, la contestación a los reviews la tenéis en e panel de los reviews… y poco más, ahí aclaro dudas y demás cosas… y vnga! La gente que no deja nunca reviews que se anime en este capi aunque sólo me pongan un simple: hola! Yo ya… me doy por satisfecha. Así que besitos de fresa a todas y hasta el próximo capi!

**25. Pelea entre ex**

El más apenado por la partida de Eduard Norton fue James que había perdido a un buen jugador. Tenían un partido contra Hufflepuff en un mes y necesitaba encontrar a alguien para sustituirle, a partir de ese momento la meta de la vida de James Potter era entrenar a su equipo todas las horas posibles con tal de ganar aún teniendo un jugador peor que los demás.

Christina y Dan por su parte no pensaban en otra cosa que no fuera la venganza contra Julian por haberse ido de la lengua, los dos eran rencorosos y por desgracia al tener que estar estudiando para los exámenes ninguno tenía tiempo para pensar en una horrible venganza que dejara a la chica traumatizada.

Para el resto de Hogwarts la vida seguía su curso, sin nada importante que destacar. Remus y Nat eran pareja oficial y todas las fans de este merodeador estaban en estado de depresión intentando superar que el chico ya nunca fuera a salir con ellas. Algunas no se daban por vencidas y cuando se encontraban con el hombre lobo por los pasillos le seguían pidiendo para salir, en ocasiones de rodillas, ofreciéndoles su cuerpo, comida (evidentemente contaminada con un filtro amoroso) e incluso respuestas para los exámenes de junio.

Los alumnos de séptimo pasaban la mayoría del tiempo estudiando. Nat quería ser medimaga de animales por lo que era la que más tenía que estudiar. Lily quería trabajar en el profeta. Tinny no lo tenía claro, así que había optado por asignaturas muy generales que no le cerraban caminos pero que no la especializaban en nada. Hilary odiaba estudiar, por lo que no se esforzaba tanto como las demás en pasar horas delante de hojas intentado memorizarlas. Siguiendo los consejos de Lily había decidido que cuando saliera de Hogwarts iba a hacer un cursillo de maquillaje.

Por otro lado los merodeadores tenían otros planes bastante distintos, Sirius quería ser auror, al igual que Peter. Remus se quería especializar en las artes oscuras, es decir lo mismo que sus amigos, pero él en un plano teórico. Intentaría encontrar curas para hombres lobo como él y cosas así. Y James por el contrario no iba a hacer nada de su vida, sus padres tenían mucho dinero y él no tenía intención de trabajar teniendo en cuenta la fortuna que tenía. Hay días que decía que quería ser filósofo, otros días arquitecto, albañil, jugador de quidditch, todo dependía de qué humor se levantara. Lily solía discutir bastante con él sobre este tema.

'¿Cómo que albañil? Eso no tiene futuro…

'O sí. ¿Cuántos albañiles conoces?

'Mi tío es albañil y gana una miseria.

'¡Ba! Pues me haré arquitecto. ¿Contenta?

'Sí – Lily se iba mosqueada por la falta de interés que su nuevo amigo prestaba en su futuro.

'¡Déjame que estoy buscando futuros candidatos para mi equipo! – le chillaba él.

'Parecéis un matrimonio – dijo Remus acariciando a Moony-Merodeadora que había bajado a la sala común.

'Aquí no hay sexo – dijo James levantándose de mal humor.

Y es que por mucho que se hubiera esforzado en poner paneles e intentar convencer a todo Gryffindor nadie quería apuntarse ya que tenían que estudiar. Los que más se apuntaban eran los de segundo, pero que eran demasiado pequeños para jugar… demasiado… poquita cosa podríamos decir.

Y en lo que se refería a la pareja más feliz de Hogwarts todo iba de maravilla, está claro que hablo de Nat y Remus. Cada vez que hablaba con las chicas le brillaban los ojos, de felicidad según Christina, de ganas de sexo según Hilary y en lo que refería a Tinny y a Lily llamaban a eso "ojos jugosos". Ya habían dejado de ser el cotilleo de momento, ya que como Gilderoy y Julian habían vuelto, la gente se centró en ellos y en cómo era posible que volvieran a salir ahora después de tanto tiempo.

'Hay que impedir que ella sea feliz por encima de todo – el domingo por la mañana Dan y Chris desayunaron juntos en el gran comedor – Tenemos que conseguir que Julian muera de tristeza.

En ese momento una Hufflepuff de primero pasó por su lado y apresuró el paso hacia su mesa para alejarse de los locos Gryffindor.

'Sé que parece una locura, pero seguro que éstas nos ayudan – dijo refiriéndose a las Ureras – y Lily segurísimo. Además podemos pedirle ayuda a Stacey para que nos suelte todos los trapos sucios de tu amiga.

'Esa rubia ya no pertenece a mi círculo de amistades, guapo. ¿Entonces qué quieres, después de encontrar todo el mal que ha hecho en este colegio?

'Publicarlo en algún lado. Y borrar nuestras huellas, pero hacer que ella sepa que hemos sido nosotros y por encima de todo… que nunca nunca nunca encuentre novio.

'¿Y cómo haremos para que corte con Gilderoy?

En ese momento se les unió Lily a la conversación que llevaba unos pelos de loca, y es que hacía 5 minutos que se había levantado.

'Regalarle un espejo – dijo bostezando.

'¡Joder! ¡Es un idea buenísima! Le podemos regalar un espejo, y firmarle con el nombre de alguna chica por la que él haya estado loco o algo así. Es el típico chico que escribiría a Madonna para decirle que es la mujer de su vida y que ella todavía no lo sabe.

'¿Te apuntas Lily? – preguntó la pequeña.

'Bueno… hace mucho que no me vengo de nadie, y estoy un poco alta de rencor. Además hoy por ti, mañana por mí, ¿no?

'Genial – Dan se frotó las manos y sonrió perversamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por otro lado fijémonos en Tinny. Después de pasar aquella tarde con JC no había vuelto a verle, le había esquivado como sólo Lily había conseguido hacer con James durante los meses en los que él más la acosaba. Y cada vez que JC se acercaba a alguna Urera para preguntarle por su amiga ellas alzaban los hombros diciendo que hacía un momento habían estado allí. También había cambiado sus horarios de clase de música, para que no pudiera ir a buscarle y en vez de ir a la biblioteca, se quedaba en la sala común y en su cuarto estudiando.

Sirius estaba muy preocupado por la actitud de la chica y no había conseguido que nadie le dijera qué le pasaba. Había ido a hablar con JC preguntándole casualmente por su novia y se quedó más sorprendido cuando JC se echó a llorar diciendo que estaba seguro que su novia le estaba evitando.

Así que el primer fin de semana de marzo Sirius Black fue a hablar con Tinny.

'¡Hola pequeña! ¿Sigues estudiando?

'Ya ves… - alzó su libro de pociones para que viera lo que era y siguió enfrascada en la lectura.

'¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Tinny hizo un gesto afirmativo pero no alzó la cabeza.

'¿En un lugar más privado?

'…

'Trinity… por favor – la chica alzó la cabeza, y es que rara vez la llamaban por su nombre.

'Vamos a mi cuarto – dijo recogiendo todo lo que había esparcido sobre la mesa.

En su cuarto sólo estaba Moony, Lily estaba en clase de baile moderno con Dan y Hilary y Nat estaban en la selección del nuevo jugador de quidditch.

'¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Sirius preocupado.

Los dos se sentaron en la cama de Nat que milagrosamente estaba hecha.

'Me pasan muchas cosas, entre ellas JC la que más sobresale últimamente.

Esperó a que el chico dijera algo, pero Sirius la miraba a los ojos alentándola a seguir.

'Mira… como ya te has dado cuenta JC últimamente está un poco agobiante, pesado, celoso… todo lo que en un principio no era. Era un cielo, dulce, cariñoso, simpático, divertido… ahora estoy saliendo con un loco paranoico. El otro día fui decidida a cortar, había hecho hasta una chuleta con todo – recordó la escena y sonrió – pero las cosas no fueron por donde yo quería y…

Sirius le cogió una mano suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos, dándole confianza.

Tinny susurró algo y se le empezaron a "empañar" los ojos.

Sirius le la cogió por la barbilla y aunque no hubiera entendido nada de lo que su amiga hubiera dicho sonrió y apretó la mano de la chica con más fuerza.

'No pasa nada si no quieres decirme qué pasó, Tinny.

El Merodeador pasó su pulgar por los ojos de la chica para quitar los lagrimones que habían salido de sus ojos.

Y entonces Tinny sorprendiéndose hasta a sí misma, y mucho más a Sirius, besó al merodeador. Sólo fue el roce de sus labios, pero los dos sintieron un escalofrío. Sirius pasó su lengua por los labios de la chica que se estremeció y quiso profundizar el beso.

En ese momento la puerta de las chicas se abrió con cautela y Sirius y Tinny se separaron mirando la puerta pero allí no había nadie. Hasta que oyeron un ruido tras Tinny, al lado de la cama de Hilary.

'¡Aja! – JC apareció detrás de una capa de invisibilidad - ¡Estabais liados! ¿Por eso me evitabas? ¡Eres una puta! – el chico parecía fuera se sí, tenía la vena del cuello muy hinchada y los ojos los tenía rojos sangre.

'No es lo que tú crees – respondió rápidamente Tinny.

'¡Y una mierda! – JC fulminó con la mirada a los dos y sacó la varita.

Sirius también la sacó, pero sabía que JC no la usaría, después de todo el chico era inteligente, había acabado en Ravenclaw. Aún así el novio psicótico los apuntó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

'Me has traicionado, yo te quería… dios mío, ¡cómo te quería! ¡Te presenté a mis padres!

'¡Y yo a los míos! ¡Y mucho antes que tú! – contestó Tinny, que estaba empezando a perder a paciencia.

'¡Te esperé 5 meses hasta que decidiste que era digno de besar tu lengua! ¡Que por cierto parecías un vaca besando la primera vez!

'Pues… ahora ha ido de maravilla – dijo Sirius sonriendo y apretando más su varita.

'¡Tú también eres un traidor y un cabrón! ¡Tendrías que haber sido Slytherin! – JC abrió la puerta de golpe y salió de allí.

Una furiosa Tinny y un divertido Sirius siguieron al Ravenclaw. La sala común estaba medio llena.

'¡No hemos acabado de hablar Coast! – JC estaba al borde de las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas de Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw se quedó tieso donde estaba, ya que era la primera vez que oía a Tinny pronunciar su apellido.

'¿Y de qué coño quieres hablar? – dijo arrastrando las palabras como un buen Slytherin haría - ¿De que te follé y no he vuelto a saber nada de ti?

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio, la sonrisa de Sirius desapareció, Tinny bajó las escaleras lentamente como a cámara lenta, y JC dejó de respirar, dándose cuenta de que se había pasado.

Cuando la Urera llegó a la misma altura a la que él se encontraba susurró es un tono de voz glacial que JC nunca había oído, y menos dirigido a él.

'El día ese iba con intenciones de cortar contigo, pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos. Pero tranquilo, que aquí acabamos y a partir de ahora podrás hacértelo con cualquiera, que yo no tendré histéricos – recalcó la palabra – ataques de celos.

'¡Lárgate Coast! – chilló alguien en la sala común.

Todo el mundo empezó a abuchearle. Y el chico bajó la cabeza y salió de allí arrastrando los pies. Pero justo cuando iba a alcanzar el retrato para poder irse alguien le hizo girarse y le asestó un buen puñetazo.

Tinny estaba mirándole jadeando.

'No sabes lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

Y para sorpresa de todos JC se le echó encima y comenzó una dura pelea entre los dos ex novios. JC era más fuerte, pero Tinny había visto muchas peleas y vivido mucho tiempo con Lily y sabía cómo atacar y defenderse. El único que hizo algo para impedir eso fue Sirius, pero al que nadie dejó intervenir ya que se había hecho un enorme círculo en torno. Hasta que una voz muy conocida resonó por encima del ruido.

'El siguiente que mueva tan solo un músculo o anime la pelea será castigado severamente – McGonagall se hizo hueco entre los alumnos y separó a los dos adolescentes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de salir de baile moderno Dan y Lily se encaminaron a su sala común, cuando se encontraron con Adam, el ex de Hilary.

'¡Hay movida en Gryffindor! ¡Tinny y JC han cortado y se han puesto a pelear!

'¿QUÉ? – gritaron los otros dos.

'¡Lo que oís! Al parecer estaba en su cuarto liándose con Sirius cuando entró JC y les pilló.

Lily y Dan se miraron y echaron a correr. Dejando a Adam Jordan algo confuso. Dan tenía más velocidad que la chica y la adelantó con facilidad, cuando pasaron por delante de una de las ventanas que estaba junto a la cocina algo se puso frente a la pelirroja. Era una lechuza.

'¡Ahora no! – dijo ella apartándola de un manotazo.

La lechuza que al parecer era muy testaruda volvió a interponerse en su camino, y Lily tubo que coger la carta que traía y darle las gracias no muy amablemente por lo que se llevó un pequeño picotazo. Abrió la carta y siguió andando. Era una carta de Dee… ¡le iba a decir dónde podría encontrar a Heath Ledger!

_Querida Lily,_

_¿Qué tal todo por ahí? Yo bien, las clases con MAGDALEN empezaron hace poco, y todo va muy bien, aprende rápido…_

_¿Qué tal con James? ¿Y qué tal llevas lo de los exámenes? Bueno… a lo que iba, que no tengo mucho tiempo. No pongo el nombre de la persona que te dije por que no sería seguro, pero ya sabes a quién me refiero… está en Italia. La Toscana para ser más exactos. Tendría que indagar un poquito más si quiero saber el pueblo y eso… pero por desgracia la hermana de Tinny me quita mucho tiempo y hemos hecho un planning con todo lo que tiene que saber antes de presentarse al examen de squibs que habrá en diciembre que viene. Verano también lo pasará estudiando… pero creo que me la llevaré unas dos semanas para dar una vuelta por Europa y darle un poco de cultura sobre historia de la magia Europea. _

_Sin nada más que comentarte, espero tu respuesta para saber si quieres más información o no._

_Un besazo muy fuerte,_

_Dee_

Lily dobló el pergamino y echó a correr para poder contárselo a sus amigas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hilary y Nat salieron del entrenamiento echas polvo, James les había machacado muchísimo, y estaba muy enfadado por que seguía sin encontrar ningún buen candidato para ocupar el sitio de Eduard Norton. Un chico que le había fallado.

Todo el grupo se dirigió hacia su casa para poder dejar sus cosas e ir a comer pero cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con un panorama bastante… confuso. Lily estaba sentado sobre una silla y leía un pergamino en voz alta mientras que Dan chillaba entusiasmado, Remus estaba sonriendo divertido y mirando a Sirius de reojo que estaba sentado mirando al fuego y con expresión sombría. Todo el resto de la sala no dejaba de cuchichear sobre algo que acababa de pasar, había una silla con una pata rota que nadie se había molestado en arreglar, un sillón algo desgarrado y sobretodo mucho ruido. Mucho, mucho ruido.

Nat silvó para llamar la atención de todo el mundo y pedir un poco más de silencio.

'¡Que vengo de entrenar y estoy cansada, coño! ¿Por qué no vais a comer ya?

'¡Esperamos noticias! - dijo una chica de pelo rubio y rizado que estaba en cuarto curso.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y los del equipo de Gryffindor miraron a sus amigos esperando noticias.

'Tinny y JC se han peleado – dijo Sirius en un tono grave.

Los recién llegados suspiraron pensando que iba a ser algo más grave.

'Se han pelado a ostias – matizó Dan – con puñetazos, patadas y esas cosas… además lo han dejado.

'¿Por qué? – preguntó Christina preocupada.

'JC que es gilipollas – soltó Sirius.

Las fans de JC murmuraron molestas, ellas estaban encantadas, ahora podrían consolar a JC. James se acercó a Sirius quien le contó toda la historia en susurros. Las chicas se acercaron también para oirla, lo que molestó un poco a Lily que no podía explicarles que ya sabía donde estaba el amor de su vida, después de 3 meses de espera.

Cuando sobre la 1 todo el mundo se moría de hambre aparecieron McGonagall y Tinny, la Urera iba mirando al suelo. Había sido muy bochornoso tener que contar a la jefa de su casa que se había peleado con su novio por que él la había visto besarse con Sirius. ¡Besarse con Sirius! Todavía no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. ¡Joder, había besado a Sirius Black! Todo ser femenino de Hogwarts quería hacerlo. Hasta las chicas con novio. Era Sirius Black, el tío más bueno que nadie ha visto en la historia de su vida.

'Me alegro que todos se hayan quedado aquí… por que esto que ha pasado hoy os concierne a todos. Ya sabemos que aquí se forman parejas, con otras casas, de los mismos sexos… pero de ahí a pelearse con uno de vuestros amores hay un trecho, por lo que a partir de ahora ningún chico podrá ir al cuarto de las chicas. Ninguno – se acercó a las escaleras en forma de caracol de las chicas y lanzó un botecito que al parecer tenía una poción. Luego lanzó 4 o 5 encantamientos y sonriendo con dulzura salió de la sala común, no sin antes decir - ¡Ah! Y 50 puntos menos para esta casa, que aparte de haber luchado, nadie lo ha impedido.

'Profesora, yo lo intenté, pero no me dejaron pasar para impedir nada – rugió Sirius.

'Suficiente ha hecho usted por hoy señorito Black.

El chico bajó la cabeza y subió a su cuarto dando un portazo.

Toda la sala común se despejó cuando la gente se precipitó al Gran Comedor a comer.

Ahí fue cuando Lily les contó lo de Heath Ledger, estando Patrizia y Stacey también presentes a quienes pusieron al día sobre lo que había pasado.

'Pues yo hoy he recibido una carta de Christopher – dijo la italiana – el chico con el que me lié en carnaval – prosiguió al darse cuenta de que nadie sabía quién era – me ha dicho que está en Finlandia estudiando unos rinocerontes con el cuerno en la espalda y una estrella por la que pueden hacer magia en la frente.

'¡Qué interesante suena eso! – dijo Hilary.

Patrizia le sacó la lengua molesta.

'¿Pero estáis o no estáis saliendo? – preguntó Lily.

'Para nada, sólo somos amigos. Nos liamos, estuvo bien, nos llevamos bien, pues nos mandamos cartas. Ahí acaba todo…

'Ya… claro… - dijeron las otras 5.

Cuando Sirius salió de su cuarto estaba de muy mal humor. Había esperado que Tinny le siguiera o subiera en algún momento para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Pero la Urera no apareció. Cuando él se cansó de esperar, sobre las 5 de la tarde fue a la cocina a comer algo.

No había casi nadie en la sala común, James se había ido con Peter y Stacey, Patrizia, Hilary y Lily a dar una vuelta. Había dicho que no sabía dónde estaba Tinny. Y Remus y Nat habían ido a buscar intimidad a algún aula vacía del colegio.

Cuando entró en la cocina Sirius se sorprendió de que no estuviera vacía.

Victoria, Etain y Narcisa estaba allí. Su prima se dirigió una mirada de asco y le sonrió amargamente, Etain dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Victoria.

Victoria y Sirius habían tenido "una cita" a la que Peter había asistido. La chica no tenía ni idea de esto, y Sirius como alma caritativa no había matado a Peter. Pero tampoco había hablado con la chica de que no mencionara nada de eso a nadie.

'Black… - Victoria Reach se acercó a Sirius mordiendo su labio inferior – no me has llamado, ni una carta, ni miraditas por los pasillos ni nada… ¿no te gustó?

'Vick… yo te dije que iba a ser visto y no visto…

'¡Pero me llevaste a tu cuarto!

'Esa noche no era yo… - después de todo puede que sí que matara a Peter…

'Por otra parte… - dijo su prima – he oído que estás con Bell – ladeó la cabeza esperando la reacción del chico - ¿Trinity Bell? ¿La virgen de Hogwarts?

Sirius apretó los puños pero no dijo nada, se apartó de las tres chicas y pedió algo para comer, no tenía demasiada hambre después de haber hablado con aquellas Slytherin. Pero Victorias se le volvió a acercar.

'Venga Black… ¿qué te pasa? ¿quedamos otro día? De despedida o así… por que si estás con Bell…

'No.

'Pero me llevaste a tu cuarto…

Sirius se levantó haciendo chirriar la silla.

'Olvida lo que pasó ese día, por que no era yo.

Salió de allí dejando el plato casi lleno lo que sorprendió a todos los elfos que miraron mal a Victoria Reach que había hecho que su mejor cliente menospreciara su comida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Corrían rumores de que Hilary ya no estaba dispuesta a salir con ningún chico más. Las fuentes más fiables declaraban que se había enamorado de un chico de Hogsmade. Nadie sabía con seguridad quién era y ninguna fuente cercana a popular rubia quería decir nada al respecto.

Hilary solía ir a Hogsmade con la ayuda de los Merodeadores para poder pasar por los pasadizos y ver a su chico. O así lo llamaba ella, pero por la primera vez en la historia de los novios de Hilary éste no se moría por estar con ella. Le gustaba estar con ella, pero no le mandaba mil lechuzas diciendo que la quería, o la agobiaba con howlers y cosas así como habían hecho los otros de la lista.

Garrett era un chico especial. Se guiaba más por sus instintos que por otra cosa, dormía cuando tenía sueño, comía cuando tenía hambre… no se regía por las reglas del resto del mundo. A veces cuando llegaba la chica a su casa lo encontraba durmiendo profundamente. Pero a él no le molestaba que ella le despertase.

Aquella tarde cuando Hilary abrió la puerta Garrett tenía compañía. Había una chica en su casa, a la Urera le sonaba de vista, de haberla visto en fotos que Tinny le enseñaba de su hermana y sus amigas. Tenía alrededor se su edad, era morena y tenía el flequillo cortado en punta, le recordaba a alguien aunque no sabía exactamente a quién.

'Hola – dijo Hilary mirándola a los ojos fríamente.

La muchacha no se molestó en contestar. El chico se levantó del sofá y besó la frente de la recién llegada. Normalmente solía ser un beso de buenos días en los labios, no el frente.

'Hilary, ésta es Brigitte, la hermana de Etain Golstain.

La chica sólo asintió. Brigitte era 6 años mayor que ella, pero se parecía muchísimo a su hermana.

La Urera se sentó en el sofá y miró a las dos personas que estaban en la sala conversando como si ella no estuviera presente.

Al de 10 minutos de permanecer ignorada se levantó en busca del perro, haber si por lo menos podía ir a dar una vuelta con él y para cuando volviera la chica se había ido.

Volvió una hora más tarde, pero la casa estaba vacía. Dejó a Max suelto por casa y se sentó a esperar. A las 7.30 pensando que ya no volvería y que ya debería volver a Hogwarts apareció el ciego. Hilary sonrió y se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios, dispuesta a perdonarle su tardanza.

'Ahora no tengo tiempo Hilary… he quedado con Brigitte.

'¿Qué?

'He quedado con Brigitte – repitió el chico contestando a la pregunta de Hilary como si la chica no hubiera entendido lo que había dicho.

'¡Pero te has pasado toda la tarde con ella! ¿Y yo qué?

'Mira, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Si quieres vuelve mañana y hablamos, pero ahora no puedo, Brigitte me esta esperando, y ya hemos perdido media tarde.

'¿Sin más? ¿Me dejas por otra? ¡Esto es increíble! – Garrett se giró enfadado y miró con sus ojos sin vida a la chica.

'¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡La vida no se basa en hacer el amor con chicos que te encuentras en tu vida! ¡Es mucho más que eso! ¡Lucha por tus ideales, confía en lo que crees y conviértete en lo que ansías! La verdad… no pensaba que fueras tan egocéntrica – cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando a la Urera llorando recogida sobre sus piernas.


	26. La Gran Venganza

¡Hola gente!

Siento mucho el retraso, pero este es el mes de los exámenes y tal… sí tengo buenas notas este trimestre… pero tengo que mejorar… (es que este año me he propuesto ser empollona… :P)

En fin, que siento el retraso, pero mañana es mi último día de clase y luego tengo semana blanca… así que supongo que algo escribiré y ya no seré tan tardona…

Así que mil besitos de melocotón y las puestas a los reviews en un review (que cutre queda… en fin…)

26. La Gran Venganza

A medida que el mes de marzo pasaba la tensión se notaba más entre los alumnos de séptimo curso. Los merodeadores eran los que más tranquilos parecían, bueno ellos y Nat, que tampoco necesitaba mucho para estudiar. Peter en cambio salía mucho con los chicos, se reía con ellos y todo eso, pero se notaba que en cuanto tenía un segundo libre sacaba algo para poder repasar, y es que aunque Peter fuera un merodeador estaba muy lejos de llegar a la altura de los otros tres.

Por otra parte Lily estaba radiante, había recibido una carta de Dee con la información exacta de dónde se encontraba su amor… ¿pero cómo llegar allí?

Una tarde de domingo se presentó la solución para muchos de los problemas que iban y venían en la mente de estos adolescentes.

'¡Me cago en dios! – gritó Patrizia entrando en la sala de menesteres donde todo el gran grupo estaba.

Se sentó enfurruñada en un sofá y lanzó un cojín al suelo.

'¿Qué pasa? – Remus y Nat se separaron y miraron a la italiana.

'Mi padre – dijo la chica como si eso lo explicara todo. Stacey que pareció entenderlo se llevó las manos a la boca. Pero todo el resto del mundo pareció impasible esperando una mayor explicación – Mi padre quiere que vaya a pasar mis vacaciones de Semana Santa con él. Lo que supone que las vacaciones que yo había planeado pasar con mi madre recorriendo Estados Unidos se van a la mierda…

'Pues dile que no quieres ir – dijo Sirius como si la solución fuera bien sencilla.

'No puedo… es mi padre. Sin su dinero no estaría aquí – suspiró asqueada – No es que me molesta ir, lo que me molesta es que cuando me lo pide es una orden, no me pregunta si quisiera ir, simplemente me anuncia que voy a ir.

'¿Tanto te aburres allí? – preguntó Hilary ladeando la cabeza como sintiendo pena por la pobre chica.

'No, es la polla. Como mi padre no le gusta que me pase el día en el jakuzzi sola, sin amigos y simplemente no haciendo nada me obligó a salir con los hijos de su jefe. Él es el vicepresidente de la empresa y su socio también es inglés. Salgo con los hijos de su jefe que son la leche. Se llaman Teddy y Betty.

'¿Betty y Teddy? – Stacey frunció el ceño – Me suena muchísimo su nombre…

La italiana sonrió con malicia, pero no dijo nada.

'¡Entonces no veo el problema! – dijo Peter mirando a la italiana tontamente.

'Es que el problema es mi padre, no Italia. ¡Me encanta Italia! Lo que no me gusta es vivir con ese gilipollas. ¿Por qué no se viene alguno de vosotros conmigo?

Los ojos de Lily se iluminaron.

'¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se llama el pueblo? – preguntó casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

'En la Toscana, Livorno es la provincia.

A Lily se le secó la boca y Dan desencajó los ojos.

'Vada es mi querida mini ciudad.

Lily sonrió desilusionada y toda la emoción que había sentido en unos segundos se desvaneció. Heath Ledger estaba en Livorno, pero no en Vada. ¿Cómo sería Livorno? ¿Grande, pequeño? ¿Podría coger algún coche o algo para poder ir a verle?

'¿A cuánto está Caletta?

'¿Caletta? – Patrizia frunció el ceño – Una hora… quizá menos… depende de en qué vayas.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior…

'Yo… seguramente que podría ir – se le adelantó Dan.

'¡¡Y yo! – dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amigo.

Patrizia sonrió.

'No pasa, podéis venir los dos. Hay sitio de sobra y si queréis podéis tener vuestra propia habitación con cuarto de baño y todo eso… ¿pero en serio que venís? ¡Qué bien! Entonces ni tan mal…

'Bueno yo… tendría que preguntarles a mis padres, pero seguramente que me dejan…

'Y mi madre y yo no tenemos nada que hacer así que yo sí voy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'No puedo – susurró el chico en voz baja – ahora no.

'Pero… me prometiste que podríamos quedar esta semana – la chica se apartó su pelo castaño ondulado y se lo puse detrás de la oreja.

'Mira… - el chico respiró y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie a su alrededor – me gustas, desde que estudiamos Física Cuántica Muy Avanzada juntos. Pero estaba con ella…

La castaña sabía que el chico que le gustaba no volvería jamás a pronunciar el nombre de su ex. Era un vocabulario que ya no existía, ahora la llamaba "ella".

'¿Y no podemos quedar? – volvió a insistir la chica.

'No. Necesito mi tiempo…

'Pero… - ella quería quedar con él… ¿qué podía hacer para convencerle? – He oído que va a salir con otro… podríamos darle envidia.

'Es tu amiga – contestó el chico inmediatamente y alzando una ceja.

'También lo era tuya…

El chico puso cara de desprecio y mirando a la castaña a los ojos salió de allí murmurando un "Ya hablaremos".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todas las Ureras estaban en su cuarto, estudiando, leyendo y escribiendo. Nat había tenido una pequeña discusión con Remus y no quería salir de la habitación para no tener que verle y ni que él pudiera ir a pedirle perdón…

Tinny estaba leyendo una carta que Dee le había enviado y parecía bastante emocionada. La releyó varias veces antes de llamar la atención de sus amigas para poder decirles qué les había dicho la ex del merodeador de Nat.

'¡Tengo una audición!

'¿Cómo? – todas miraron a la chica sin comprender nada.

'¡¡Que me quieren audicionar! Que si hago bien la prueba puede que tenga un grupo de música. Tocaría la guitarra… pero también voy a hacer la prueba de piano y de saxofón para que así no haya dudas de que sé tocar…

'¿Quién te quiere en su grupo? – preguntó Hilary. Todas la miraron y alzaron la ceja – Me refiero a que cómo saben que tocas – aclaró la rubia.

'Madgalen se lo dijo a Dee en una de sus clases todos los instrumentos que yo tocaba y eso… y en fin… Dee tienen unas amigas que tocan en un grupo, y ella es la manager… ¡Así que genial!

'¿Pero… van ya pisando fuerte? ¿O sólo de barrio? – preguntó Nat.

'Llevan siendo de barrio 4 o 5 años… así que ya van a Londres a la gran ciudad a tocar en serio, y son brujas – añadió sabiendo la siguiente pregunta que vendría.

'¡Qué emocionante! – dijo Lily poniéndose de pies y dando saltitos.

'¡¡¡YAAAA! – Hilary se unió a Lily y las dos dando saltitos de colegialas abrazaron a Tinny que se puso a dar saltitos con ellas.

Nat las miró desde un rincón y se acercó a ellas. ¡Ella también quería dar saltitos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la biblioteca Christina, Dan y Stacey mantenían una conversación bastante interesante.

'¿Enserio? A Nat no le va a hacer gracia – dijo Dan regocijándose.

Stacey había descubierto después de bastantes investigaciones que había sido Julian, quien había intentado que Moony-Merodeadora quedara perdida para siempre. La había trasladado del cuarto de las Ureras hasta el de los merodeadores, aunque nunca pensó que acabarían haciéndose más amigos. Ella pensaba que se pelearían diciendo que ellas se lo habían encontrado primero, y ellos dirían que no… ect ect ect El tiro le salió por la culata. Y Dan y Chris que buscaban venganza estaban intentando reclutar a la mayoría de los colegio para ponerlos en contra de Julian.

Cuantos más trapos sucios que involucraran a la gente descubrieran más gente iría en su contra. Lo que más les frustraba era que no encontraban nada que tuviera que ver con Gilderoy. Algo que ella hubiera hecho mal en lo que se refería a él. Pero Stacey estaba trabajando a fondo en el asunto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde que Garrett le había dicho todas aquellas horribles cosas, Hilary no había vuelto a aparecer por Hogsmade, ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Había intentado quedar con algunos chicos de Hogwarts pero todos le parecían demasiado insípidos, como si estar con ellos no le aportaran nada…

No quería saber nada del ciego, pero por otro lado se moría de ganas de estar con él. Desde luego no pensaba mandarle una lechuza para pedirle perdón por ser tan… "egocéntrica". Él ni siquiera había dado señales de estar vivo, pero se había informado y había oído que pasaba todo su tiempo con la hermana de Etain.

Vagabundeaba mucho por los desiertos pasillos de su colegio, esperando encontrar un poco de consuelo en las frías paredes que la rodeaban. No les había comentado nada a las Ureras, sólo había dicho que había dejado a Garrett. Pero se daba claramente cuenta que nada era así. Que Garrett la volvía tan loca que no sabía cómo chillar para poder desahogarse, que no conseguía dormir sin llorar, que le faltaba un parte de ella desde que no estaba con él. ¿Qué pasaba? Ella era Hilary. La Gran Hilary. Adam y ella habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero ni en todo eso habían conseguido quererle tanto como quería a Garrett.

Lily había notado que algo raro le pasaba, pero cuando le preguntaba Hilary contestaba con evasivas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James estaba desesperado por su equipo. No podía dejar que perdieran, algo tenían que hacer, algo urgente. ¿No había nadie cazable de jugar en su equipo? Tendría que haber por lo menos… 20 o 30 posibles jugadores… o voluntarios.

Pero nadie quería ser suplente. Y menos a finales de curso cuando estaban hasta arriba de exámenes. Y los que se atrevían eran tan malos que a James Potter le daba vergüenza decir que aquél chiquillo estaba en su equipo.

Pero un día que fue a buscar a Lily a clase de baile moderno vio a su salvador. Podía moverse con asombrosa rapidez, con cualquier ritmo llevaba su cuerpo al compás de la música, además, era una persona inteligente, podría practicar y estudiar a la vez.

'¿Dan? ¿Puedo hablar con segundo contigo?

'¿Yo? – el chico le miró desconfiadamente - ¿Qué quieres tú de mí?

'Hace cuánto… em… ¿hace cuánto que haces deporte?

'Yo no hago deporte… - contestó el chico despectivamente – Eso es demasiado rudo. ¿Te das cuenta de todos los moratones que tienen Nat y Hilary?

'Pero… bueno, ¿hace cuánto que bailas?

'6 años – Dan estaba orgulloso de eso, tenía las piernas fuertes, y conseguía hacer cosas que muchas chicas no conseguían…

'Dan… ¿qué te parece unirte al equipo?

'¿Cómo? – Lily se acercó para ver de qué hablaban – nada de eso. Entrenar no me dejaría asistir a mis clases de baile.

'Por favor Dan… por favor… - James estaba desesperado – Haré todo lo que quieras.

'Bien… déjame pensármelo. Pero como primera condición es no dejar el baile. Ya me dices tú cómo convences a toda la clase que cambie de día…

'Eso no será un problema… Dan únete…

Lily permanecía en silencio, escuchando.

'Estaba segura de que serías el candidato elegido por Jam… Potter aunque no te hubieras presentado a la pruebas.

'¿Sí? – Dan ladeó la cabeza – No sé… necesito pensármelo… mucho tiempo… y muy afondo… - suspiró – en diez minutos de lo digo.

(Diez minutos más tarde)

Acepto.

'Pero… - dijo James sonriendo esperando que viniera el pero- Pero, quiero seguir viniendo a mis clases de baile así que tú te las arreglas para que cambien el día o lo que sea – finalizó el moreno.

Los dos estaban en la sala común que estaba bastante llena de gente. James Potter contentísimo de haber encontrado a la persona adecuada para su equipo se puso encima de la mesa y abriendo los brazos lo anunció a todo el mundo.

Algunos pequeños de segundo y tercero se quejaron por que Dan no había tenido prueba y ellos sí y aún así habían elegido al gay.

'¡Es injusto! – decían.

'Tienen razón – dijo Nat – Habrá que ser justos, y ver cómo lo hace Dan.

'Está bien… - dijo el capitán de equipo algo picado – pero haga lo que haga es nuestro hombre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por otro lado Chris no dejaba de buscar un plan para vengarse cuando se encontró con Stacey revisando los muros de Hogwarts haber qué novedades le traían.

'¿Qué te cuentan? – dijo la más pequeña señalando con un gesto de cabeza el muro.

'Poca cosa, nada que no sepa – Stacey alzó los hombros mientras seguía tomando nota.

'¿Quién utiliza más este sistema? – Stacey ladeó la cabeza pensativa mirando fijamente a su amiga.

'Pues no lo sé, cualquiera que sepa de su existencia. Hoy en día bastante gente, pero me han dicho mis padres que en sus tiempos muy poca gente lo conocía, y no sale en la "Historia de Hogwarts". Pero hoy en día, nadie lo oculta así que…

'¿Crees que Julian lo conoce? – Chris sonrió con su cara de niña buena.

'Probablemente, date cuenta que le encanta los cotilleos. Aunque… mira, algunos muros no tienen el mismo encantamiento para que hablen que la mayoría. Este por ejemplo no es como los demás. Julian no creo que tenga los conjuros de todos los muros de Hogwarts, ella tendrá los más transitados, yo en cambio tengo todos.

Chris comenzó a dar saltitos.

'¡Me has dado una idea genial Stacey!

'¿Qué?

'¿Cuál es el muro más transitado?

'Supongo… - puso su mano en la cadera y se llevó la varita a la boca pensativa – Supongo que el muro en el que se lían la mayoría de las parejas que van allí en secreto. Ya sabes, donde Black y Julian… lo hicieron, cuando Gilderoy creyó ver algo… ¿sabes cuál es? Está cerca de aquí.

'¡Oh! – Chris lanzó un gritito de emoción y sobresalto - ¡Genial! ¡Necesito hablar con Etain… o… Victoria Reach o… alguna Slytherin! ¡Alguien! – echó a correr y le lanzó un beso a su amiga.

Cuando finalmente encontró a una Slytherin fue a Narcisa, que iba con su novio. Christina Smith ni corta ni perezosa la agarró del brazo y llevándola a una esquina le largó de golpe todo el plan. Lucius se había mosqueado bastante ante el ataque de la chica, pero al ver que su novia sonreía ampliamente, no dijo nada.

'¿Y bien? – preguntó cuando Narcisa le agarró de la mano y se alejaron de allí a toda prisa.

'Tengo que hablar con Victoria y Etain.

A las 8.00 de la noche, después de que las chicas hubieran cenado, Etain, Victoria, Christina, Dan, Narcisa y Lily se encontraron en el muro más concurrido de todo Hogwarts, es decir el muro al que más gente iba luego a cotillear.

Chris había pensado que Slytherin podía montar la fiesta del año. Del siglo, mejor dicho. Habían elegido ese muro por que sabían que Julian iría a revisarlo, al acabar la semana.

La fiesta sería por invitación de un Slytherin, pero daban a entender que invitarían a todo el mundo, sin prejuicios. De "buen rollo" como había dicho Dan. Eso sí, no habría ninguna fiesta. Habría alcohol, pero sólo para que Julian se pensara que realmente habría una fiesta enorme.

El plan era bien simple. Julian no recibiría invitación, pero vería a todo el mundo marcharse para la fiesta. Seguramente se molestaría por ello, pero esperaría bastante, a la espera de que alguien fuera a buscarla y la invitara como a última hora. Sobre la 1 o las 2 al ver que nadie iba a buscarla despertaría a McGonagall, que estaría enfadada, (por que las chicas habían calculado que le tenía que bajar la regla ese viernes). La llevaría a la sala común de Slytherin donde todos estarían durmiendo y allí su profesora de transformaciones la castigaría por mentirosa (y básicamente por haberla despertado.) Más tarde Lily había dicho que escribiría un artículo en el que explicaría qué había hecho Julian y lo pondrían en las salas comunes del colegio.

Todo era bien sencillo. ¿Pero qué hacían luego con todo ese alcohol que habían comprado?

Narcisa y Etain habían pensado hacer una fiesta en la sala de menesteres. Y ahí para que la cosa fuera más ultimátum Victoria se había ofrecido para liarse con Gilderoy, y según ella poner celoso a Sirius Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Viernes, día de la fiesta.

Todos los que querían joder a Julian irían a la fiesta y los que tenían ganas de beber y mover el culo también. Por lo que en cada casa de Hogwarts quedaron alrededor de 20 personas por casa, y teniendo en cuenta que eran 250… la sala de menesteres estaría abarrotada.

Julian y Gilderoy estaban dando un paseo por los pasillos que estaban junto a la sala común de Slytherin. Julian quería ser invitada, pero cada persona que pasaba vestida de gala o la ignoraba o la evitada. Su novio no se daba cuenta de nada, simplemente miraba su reflejo en los cristales de las ventanas del castillo.

'¡Yo quiero ir a esa fiesta! – dijo Julian poniendo morritos.

'Seguro que alguien te acaba invitando.

'No sé yo… ¿tú no quieres ir?

'La verdad es que… no. Han puesto un nuevo espejo en el cuarto de baño de los chicos y tengo que mirarme desde todos los ángulos posibles para poder averiguar cuál es mi mejor perfil.

'Haces bien – dijo la rubia suspirando - ¿Y si me presento sin más? Así como… de sopetón.

'Te pedirán la contraseña. Y no podrás entrar.

'Bueno pues… entonces yo me voy a la cama. Que no quiero estar ausente si alguien va a buscarme a mi cuarto y no me encuentra, entonces me quedo sin fiesta, sin alcohol y sin sexo.

'¿Cómo que sin sexo? – su novio dejó de mirarse a los espejos - ¿Con quién?

'Con tigo por supuesto. Iría a buscarte para que fuéramos juntos.

'Ah…

Siguieron caminando despacio, hasta que Julian miró la hora.

'¡Son las 9! Seguro que hay alguien esperándome en la sala común, por que se les ha pasado invitarme a la fiesta. Lo siento cariño, me tengo que ir – le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y echó a correr hacia Gryffindor.

Gilderoy miró a su novia perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos y siguió andando hacia "su espejo" para poder verse. Pero algo se puso en su camino: Victoria Reach.

'Lockhart… - dijo ella en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente a él.

'Reach – dijo él algo pasmado.

'Venía a ver si querías venir conmigo a la fiesta de Slytherin – dijo poniendo morritos – es que me han dejado plantada y he pensado inmediatamente en ti. ¿Tenías algo que hacer esta noche? – parpadeó varias veces como había visto hacer a Narcisa cuado quería algo de Lucius. Y lo había ensayado en el espejo, al ver que no le quedaba tan mal había decidido probar suerte con qué efecto le causaba a los hombres.

'Pu… pues… no. No tenía nada que hacer.

'¿Tú no tenías novia, verdad Gilderoy? – dijo acercándose aún más y agarrándole del cuello de la túnica peligrosamente.

'No… sí. Bueno estoy como a veces con una, que sí que no. Pero nada serio – dijo alzando los hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto con la mano.

'Pues vamos allá…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sábado por la mañana. Día de la resaca.

Julian estaba furiosa contra todo el mundo. Su novio no había aparecido por ningún lado. Y nadie sabía donde estaba. McGonagall la había castigado indefinidamente a no salir nunca. ¡Es que tenía una mala suerte! Bajó a desayunar sola y vio que mucha gente la señalaba y se reía, así que cuando llegó a la mesa cogió una cucharilla y se miró en la parte de atrás, pero no pudo ver ninguna imperfección en su melena, ni en sus azules ojos.

Eso sí, cuando llegó a su sala común y leyó lo que habían escrito en el tablón de anuncios quiso matar a alguien.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni idea de quién podía haber sido. ¿Quiénes eran "Unas zorras con ánimo de venganza y con mucho rencor acumulado que nunca dejarán de odiarte"? Porque era eso lo que ponía en la firma.

Lily no había querido firmar eso, pero las Slytherin, Ravenclaw y algunas Gryffindor (Dan y Chris por ejemplo) habían querido poner eso. Eso y más, pero Lily no había querido escribirlo. Así que, así había quedado la última venganza que las chicas de casas distintas harían juntas por última vez en muchos, muchos años.


	27. Empieza la Semana Santa

¡Holas amores!

Siento haber tardado, pero he tenido la peor semana de mi vida y no he podido escribir, por que al estar mal no estaba de humor para eso, y las veces que escribía pues no me venía la musa…

Aún así espero que os guste el capi, y si no os gusta también me lo decís y no pasa nada… ya me diréis qué os parecen los nuevos personajes y situaciones y… próximas cosas por venir…

Por cierto el 9 me voy a egipto y no vuelvo hasta dos semanas más tarde, así que aunque allí escriba (que eso tampoco sé…) no lo podré pasar a limpio hasta dentro de un mes más o menos… pero en fin como últimamente subo capi cada mes pues tampoco es tan grave lo que vais a tener que esperar… de veras siento tardar tanto… y bueno, ya que estáis me podéis enviar reviews hasta 300 que me haría muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiísima ilusión… pero vamos que si no me queréis dejar 11 míseros reviews tampoco pasa nada…

Muchos besitos de agua (estoy de resaca y es lo único que me apetece ahora mismo…) y que tengáis un buen mes! (la respuesta a los reviews en un review)

27. Empieza la Semana Santa

'¡Papa! ¡Hemos llegado! – gritó Patrizia dejando las maletas en las entrada.

Lily y Dan miraron a su alrededor con las bocas abiertas y los ojos desorbitados. No podían creer que alguien pudiera tener una casa así y no pasara todo su tiempo libre allí.

Un montón de elfos domésticos recogieron sus cosas y desaparecieron.

La casa era blanca, por fuera y por dentro. La entrada era enorme, y una grandiosa escalera comunicaba el primer piso y el bajo. Patrizia comenzó a subir e hizo un gesto de cabeza a sus amigos para que la siguieran.

'Dan tu dormitorio está a la derecha y el nuestro a la izquierda. Primero ven con nosotras y luego te enseño el tuyo.

El de Patrizia era el primero a la derecha. El color de su cuarto era rosa pálido, y había muchísimas baldas con miles y miles de osos.

'¿Coleccionas osos? – preguntó Lily viendo la cama llena de más animalitos de todos los colores.

La italiana se rió y señaló las fotos de su pared. Más y más fotos de Patrizia siendo una enana con todo tipo de tamaño de osos.

'Bueno no os lo dije… pero mi padre es el… vicepresidente de la empresa de Teddy y Betty.

'¿Los osos? – Dan comenzó a reír.

'¿El oso Teddy? ¡Es la ostia! – dijo la pelirroja.

'¿Bambina? – se oyó a alguien subir las escaleras.

'¡Estamos en mi habitación papa! – contestó la italiana.

Un hombre de unos 50 años entró en la habitación. Era bastante bajito, rubio, delgado y ojos verdes como los de su hija. La sonrisa también la había heredado Patrizia de su padre.

'¿Estos son tus amigos, verdad? Yo soy el padre de Patrizia, me podéis llamar Joseph.

'Nosotros también queremos unos osos de Teddy y Betty – dijo Dan al darle la mano al padre de su anfitriona.

Joseph rió y le guiñó un ojo a Dan, como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso que ni él mismo entendía.

'En fin jóvenes, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos para la cena.

¡Ciao!

Desapareció con un suave "pluf" y Patrizia negó con la cabeza.

'No va a venir a cenar, por que seguramente estará ocupado.

'Así que… si no estáis cansados… ¿qué os parece irnos de fiesta?

'¿Hoy? ¿Ya? ¿A dónde? – Lily se miró en el espejo del cuarto de Patrizia.

Estaba pálida, con el pelo revuelto, la ropa un poco sucia y con unas ojeras.

'Yo no sé si estoy en condiciones…

'¡Lily por favor que tienes 18 años! – dijo Dan – eso se arregla con un baño y maquillaje… y lo sabes. Además… puede que veas a Heath… por que podríamos ir directamente a Livorno de fiesta. ¿No Patrizia?

'No sé yo... – la morena estaba mirando a su alrededor buscando algo – Busco el teléfono – añadió para aclarar las dudas - ¿Os acordáis que os mencioné a mis amigos?

La pelirroja y el gay asintieron.

'Ellos seguramente tendrán algún plan para esta noche, así que nos podemos unir a él. Dudo mucho que sea irse de fiesta a Livorno, pero montarán un fiestón vayan donde vayan. ¡Aquí está! – sonrió triunfante la italiana al encontrar un teléfono con forma de oso al que se le descolgaban los brazos y eso hacía de auricular.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tinny se miró al espejo del cuarto de baño de su casa. Había quedado con Sirius, iba a ir a su casa, había echado a sus padres, y les había mandado al cine a "conocer nuevas experiencias" y le había dicho a su hermana que se fuera con sus amigas por ahí de compras y así tener la casa libre.

Tenía 8 horas por delante antes de que llegara alguien, que probablemente serían sus padres.

Se revolvió el pelo en busca de un peinado adecuado, pero no lo encontró.

'Esta mierda de pelo liso… - murmuró enfadada.

Sirius había dicho que iba a cocinar así que cuando apareció a las 11, Tinny estaba con el pelo suelto y algo abultado debido a haberlo maltratado intentado hacer un peinado que finalmente no le gustó.

'¡Hola guapa! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en la cocina como si fuera el rey de la casa y ya conociera donde estaba todo - ¿Qué quieres comer?

'Me da igual – dijo la Urera alzando los hombros – Algo que no te cueste mucho esfuerzo. Pizza, pasta, canelones…

'¡Joder princesa! Te tenías que haber ido a Italia con Lily…

Tinny sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. Le encantaba la comida italiana.

'En fin que hagas lo que quieras.

'¿Spaghettis?

'Perfecto.

La chica le señaló donde estaba todo y se sentó en el salón a esperar mientras hablaban de todo y de nada.

Al principio cuando Sirius quiso quedar con ella no quiso saber nada. Después de todo él había sido el culpable (hasta cierto punto) de que ella cortara con el chico con el que más había durado y con quien más confianza había tenido. Pero tenía que estar agradecida por que sin Sirius nunca habría sido capaz de dejar a JC como se lo merecía: con un bochorno público.

Aún así no le puso las cosas fáciles al Merodeador, que se lo tuvo que currar bastante para poder tener una cita con ella. Pidió ayuda de Lily y Nat que también intentaron convencer a la tímida chica que el guapísimo Sirius Black era el chico de su vida (o por lo menos de su próxima cita.)

Así que ante tanto agobio por todos los lados decidió darle una oportunidad, después de todo era el Sex Symbol de su colegio, les podría contar a sus nietos aquello y sería su fan.

'¿Te gusta bailar Tinny? – la chica sacudió suavemente la cabeza, como para comprobar que no había oído mal.

'¿Qué?

Sirius dejó a fuego lento la pasta y se dirigió hasta la chica.

'¿Bailas preciosa? – Tinny metió las manos entre las piernas y negó con la cabeza - ¡Venga Tinny! No seas sosa…

'No soy sosa… pero no voy a bailar contigo… además no hay música.

El moreno sacó la varita de su túnica y la radio comenzó a sonar. Una canción de los Jackson 5. Y aunque Sirius comenzó a seguir el ritmo con el pie Tinny ni se inmutó.

'Tú te lo pierdes guapa, ya bailo yo solo – dijo removiendo la comida y siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

La Urera dejó escapar una risilla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por otro lado Hilary en su casa se amargaba la existencia. No dejaba de pensar en Garrett, en que no encontraría nunca un chico así. Tenía que hablar con él. Arreglar las cosas con él. Y por una vez enfrentarse sola a esas cosas… no podría ir con ninguna amiga suya que le ayudaran a resolver las cosas.

Se vistió lo menos elegante y sexy posible, no se sentía con ganas de ser la de siempre. Se puso unos pantalones piratas y un jersey que le regaló su tía hacía dos años que le llegaba por las rodillas; era rojo y había un slogan en él. No se pintó ni se alisó el pelo. Prefirió no mirarse al espejo, por que eso era lo peor que podía hacer.

La maniática Hilary, la siempre impecable Hilary sin maquillar y sin ir bien vestida era un hecho que poca gente volvería a presenciar.

Llegó a casa de Garrett a las tres de la tarde. Abrió la puerta y vio todo oscuro. Max vino a saludarla lamiéndole las manos.

'¿Dónde está Garrett cosita? – dijo la rubia acariciando la cabeza del perro.

Max ladró suavemente y le condujo hasta el dormitorio del chico. Garrett estaba durmiendo profundamente. El chico no roncaba pero respiraba pesadamente y Hilary sonrió recordando las veces que había entrado así para despertarle. Carraspeó, se irguió y dejó de sonreír.

'¿Garrett? – no se atrevía a tocarle por miedo a no poder controlarse – Psh…

El chico se dio la vuelta en la cama y Hilary dio la vuelta para poder despertarle.

Como el chico no daba muestras de querer levantarse la Urera se sentó en el borde de la cama y movió suavemente el hombro del ciego.

'¡Garrett!

'¿Umh?

Se desperezó un poco y sacudió su cabeza.

'¿Hilary?

'Emm… - la chica se tiró hacia atrás y se apartó de la cama como pidiéndole perdón por haber entrado estando enfadados.

'¿Qué? – se irguió en la cama y se pasó las manos por la cara - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

'Emmm… - la rubia se mordió el labio inferior – quería hablar contigo. Aclarar las cosas y… - suspiró – pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento infantil y egocéntrico.

Garrett sonrió y aunque Hilary no lo pudo ver por que estaba a oscuras supo que hizo ese gesto tan adorable que hacía cuando no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo: fruncía la nariz.

'Hilary yo… - le hizo un hueco en la cama para que ella se metiera – me pasé. También quería pedirte perdón, pero he estado ocupado.

La rubia no quiso decir nada pero la imagen de la hermana de Etain le vino a la cabeza. Pero el ciego no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

'¿Cómo has entrado? – preguntó de repente.

'La puerta estaba abierta.

'¡Mierda! – se levantó corriendo y fue a la entrada a cerrar la puerta.

Hilary pudo apreciar sus anchos calzoncillos blancos con corazoncitos en ellos y sonrió. Se expandió en la cama boca abajo y respiró el olor del chico. Y se removió en la cama intentando que ese adorable olor se le impregnara a la piel. Garrett llegó en silencio y se puso sobre ella.

'Te he echado de menos – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia sonrió y le empujó para poder darse la vuelta y mirarle.

'Yo no, pero necesitaba sexo – le sacó la lengua y se rió.

'A ti no te cambia ni Dumbledore por error. Eres inconfundible.

'Me tomaré eso como un cumplido aunque iba con segundas…

Unas dos horas más tardes cuando Hilary le pidió permiso a Garrett para ducharse el chico entró también al cuarto de baño cuando la rubia salía con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Hilary pasó la mano por el espejo para poder verse.

'¿Por qué tienes espejo? – le preguntó al ciego – me refiero… a que no puedes verte…

'Ya, ya… no sé, me lo instalaron y no dije nada, después de todo cuando la gente viene de visita o lo que sea les gusta que haya espejo.

La rubia comenzó a desenredarse el pelo con un peine que llevaba siempre en el bolso cuando Garrett que había permanecido en silencio dijo.

'Eres preciosa.

Hilary se rió.

'¡Si no me ves! ¡¿Qué vas a saber de cómo soy!

'Eres preciosa – repitió el castaño – Y no por que me lo hayan dicho, que también ha sido así. Pero… soy ciego Hilary, no tonto. No te veo, pero te toco. Me sé de memoria la forma de tu cara, cómo mueves tus labios al hablar, cómo frunces el ceño cuando algo de molesta. Eres increíble.

Hilary negó con la cabeza y siguió desenredándose el pelo.

'¿No me crees? Mírate al espejo y dime que ves.

La urera miró su reflejo y vio una chica delgada, pálida y con marcas de granos en la cara, los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio abultado. Parecía una especie de león. Estaba sin pintar y podía ver todos sus defectos, los que no dejaba que nadie viera.

'Parezco un monstruo – murmuró.

'A mí me pareces una princesa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily, Dan y Patrizia se habían puesto sus trajes de baño y se dirigían a la playa con cada uno su toalla y una sombrilla por si acaso a alguno le dolía la cabeza y no quería tomar más el sol se ponía debajo.

Allí había quedado con Betty y Teddy los amigos de Patrizia. Los dos ingleses les habían conocido la noche anterior, cuando habían ido a casa de los hermanos gemelos.

A los dos les habían encantado los amigos de Patrizia. Lily y Betty habían hecho muy buenas migas. Y aunque con Teddy no habló mucho, le pareció también bastante simpático, aunque claro, las apariencias engañan.

Los dos hermanos tenían el pelo rizado con tirabuzones. Y Teddy lo llevaba más largo que su hermana. Patrizia siempre le decía que se lo cortara, pero a Lily al igual que a Betty les gustaban los chicos de pelo largo, no le decían nada y le animaban a seguir así.

Betty tenía los ojos pequeños y rasgados, marrones claritos, al igual que el pelo. Su hermano en cambio era moreno y tenía los ojos verdes y redondos. Por lo demás eran muy parecidos físicamente, la nariz pequeña y los labios rojos y bien marcados. Teddy era pálido de piel y su hermana era bastante amante del sol, por lo que solía tener la piel tostadita.

'¡Pareja! – gritó Patrizia cuando llegaron a la playa. Betty se estaba haciendo una coleta para ir a bañarse y su gemelo estaba tirado en la toalla mirando a un grupo de tías que pasaba y le miraban sonriente.

Betty había heredado el cuerpo de su madre, piernas fuertes, pecho grande y tripa normal, no estaba ni gorda ni delgada. En cambio su hermano era todo un atleta, todos los días iba a correr, a nadar o jugaba a algún deporte. Durante el verano nadie le ganaba a voley playa. Tenía brazos fuertes y hombros anchos, el músculo de las piernas marcado y los cuadraditos de la tripa.

'¿Qué tal Betty? – dijo Lily poniendo su toalla al lado de la chica de rizos.

'Tirando… hoy todavía no he fichado ningún buen partido. Luego nos podemos ir en busca de alguno…

'¡Yo también me apunto! – dijo Dan – hace mucho que no estoy con nadie…

'Un poco más de un mes – constató la pelirroja.

'Pues eso, mucho tiempo… - contestó Dan alzando las manos como sin entender lo que quería decir su amiga.

'¿Alguien se viene al agua? – preguntó Teddy.

'Yo tenía intenciones de ir – contestó su hermana – Te echo una carrera… ¿qué me dices enano?

Betty había nacido 4 minutos antes que él y siempre se lo recordaba. Pero los hermanos SDKNSDKNG siempre se habían llevado bien. Podían discutir, pero no era algo muy común y sólo ocurría que Teddy atacaba mucho los nervios de su hermana que tenía muy mal genio.

'Bueno… entonces esta noche… ¿fiesta o algo, no?

'¿Por? – preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida. No estaba acostumbrada a tanto desfase y no estaba segura de poder acostumbrarse.

'Por que hoy ya formáis parte del pueblo italiano.

'O vosotros del inglés… - dijo Dan.

'Puede ser también…

Betty y Teddy hablaban inglés perfectamente, estudiaban en una escuela inglesa y no le encontraban mayor dificultad al idioma.

'Lily quiere ir dentro de unos días a Livorno. Quiere ver a un amigo suyo.

'¡Pues nos vamos mañana! – contestó Betty – Ais mierda… mañana no podemos… ¿qué te parece el jueves?

'¡Genial! – a la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos.

'Tengo yo allí un par de amigas… - Teddy sonrió con malicia.

'No vayas de guay, Teddy que tú en Livorno no tienes ni una mierda.

'Ya te he dicho que no me llames Teddy.

Y es que el muchacho de 17 años estaba arto de ese sobrenombre que le habían puesto de pequeño. Su hermana a veces lo decía para pincharle, pero normalmente era por que se le olvidaba. Lily y Dan no tuvieron ningún problema en adaptarse en llamarle Ted.

'A la de tres – dijo Betty dispuesta a echar a correr.

'Uno – dijo Ted mientras se ponía como su hermana

'Dos… - dijeron a la vez

'¡Tres!

Evidentemente el ganador fue Ted, aunque tampoco por muchos segundos de ventaja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¿Y por qué no hago una fiesta? – Stacey se miraba al espejo intentando rizarse el pelo.

'Puede que no sea buena idea – contestó su reflejo - ¿Quién crees que vendría?

Stacey puso los ojos en blanco.

'Evidentemente todo el mundo… es una fiesta… ¿quién no quiere ir?

'¿Los merodeadores también? – preguntó el reflejo.

'Si convenzo a las chicas para que vengan ellos vienen detrás y tras ellos el resto del colegio…

Así que Stacey decidió preparar una fiesta para quitarse de encima el estrés de los exámenes y poder hablar sobre algo con todo el mundo. En su fiesta haría público su pequeño secreto. Pero… ¿cómo podría echar a sus padres y a su hermano de casa?

Su hermano era más fácil, podría quedarse a dormir a casa de alguien… pero… sus padres eran muy caseros. Sería difícil echarles. Decidió escribirle una carta a Patrizia para pedirle consejo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó Sirius mientras recogían la mesa.

'Podría haber estado mejor – señaló la urera sacándole la lengua.

'Pues otro día preparas tú la comida y yo critico…

'O encargamos a alguien que la haga y así nos ahorramos el trabajo.

'Pero en ese caso yo no te puedo criticar y tampoco quiero eso…

Después de que todo quedara recogido y limpio Tinny se sintió extraña. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iban a hacer si ya habían comido? Podían subir a su cuarto pero ¿qué podrían hacer allí? Nada bueno seguro, es decir, bueno sí, pero ahora no. ¡Era su primera cita!

'¿Quieres ver la casa?

El merodeador alzó los hombros.

Cuando 10 minutos más tarde acabaron de ver todo se sentaron en el sofá y hablaron un poco de todo.

'¿Vamos a estar así toda la tarde? – preguntó Tinny de repente.

'Si quieres hacer algo en especial… - Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

'Me puedes invitar al cine.

'Yo no me refería a eso – murmuró el merodeador frunciendo el ceño.

'Lo sé – Tinny le sacó la lengua.

'¿A dónde quieres ir?

'Me da igual… - la chica alzó los hombros.

'¿Y si vamos a una fiesta?

'¿Cuál? – Tinny se irguió y le miró algo sorprendida - ¿una fiesta hoy? ¿Dónde?

'No sé… en Londres seguro que hay algo. Y he oído que hay una discoteca que es genial… es mágica, así que estará medio Hogwarts que esté de vacaciones y muchísimos alumnos viejos.

'¿Te parece?

'¡Bien! Pero tengo que avisar a mis padres… - dijo Tinny levantándose y buscando un pergamino en el cual dejar una nota.

'La niñita de papá y mamá. ¿Siempre eres tan buenaza?

'¡Yo no soy buenaza! Lo que pasa es que no quiero tener a mis padres preocupados…

'Ya… y yo soy rubio.

Tinny le echó mal de ojo y subió arriba a cambiarse.

'¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

'A partir de las 6 la discoteca está abierta. Así que en una hora podemos ir… pero primero quiero pasar por casa de James para coger dinero.

'¡Vale!

Una hora más tarde cuando entraron a la discoteca Tinny casi dejó de respirar de toda la gente que había. Las chimeneas estaban encendidas para que la gente pudiera llegar no solo por la puerta y al aparecerse, si no que también con polvos flu.

Un montón de hechizos volaban de un lado a otro y Tinny sonrió, sintiéndose en su ambiente. Se acercaron a la barra a pedir algo y pudo leer en un cartel con letras grandes.

"PROHIBIDO VERTER FILTRO AMOSORO EN LAS BEBIDAS, EL DELITO SERÁ CASTIGADO CON UNA MULTA Y LLEVADO A TRIBUNALES"

Cuando se acabaron las bebidas apareció de la nada una melena rubia.

'¡Tinny Bell y Sirius Black!

'¡Dee! – dijo la urera abrazándola - ¿Qué haces aquí?

'Suelo venir aquí de vez en cuando. Me gusta este ambiente…

Sirius hizo un gesto a Tinny para irse a bailar y sonriendo a la chica los dos se fueron hacia el centro de la pista.

'¿Qué te parece este sitio?

'No está mal… - ladeó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz luego sonrió y añadió – está de puta madre…

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y los dos sonrieron. Sirius buscó las manos de la chica y se acercó muy despacio hacia su rostro.

'¡Tinny Bell! – gritó alguien empujando a la pareja que se soltó de golpe.

'Robert Fisher… - murmuró Sirius algo mosqueado.

Robert Fisher era el ex alumno de Gryffindor que vivía en Hogsmade, sus padres eran los dueños de Honeydukes, y había sido el amor platónico de Tinny desde primero hasta tercero.

'¿Qué haces aquí preciosa? – dijo el chico cogiéndola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Estás sola?

El pelirrojo no había visto a Sirius que estaba allí mirándole con mala cara.

'Estoy con…

'¡Black! – acabó la frase sorprendido el chico - ¿Y JC?

'Lo… lo hemos dejado.

'Oh… - Robert asintió como comprendiendo todo – Bueno… ¿y cómo tú por aquí?

'Nada, para cambiar de ambiente un poco.

De repente apareció Dee de la nada.

'¡Tinny! Están aquí las chicas con las que vas a tocar, es decir si pasas la prueba… ¿te las presento?

'Joder… - Sirius puso los ojos en blanco – así no hay quien esté tranquilo…

'¡Genial! – la urera no había oído lo que el moreno acababa de decir.

Las dos chicas se alejaron de la mano.

'¡JO-DER! – dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Quién es esa?

'Dee Muller – Sirius suspiró – la ex de Remus, a la que Nat no podía soportar pero con quien Hilary se lleva de muerte, y que ahora al parecer le da clases a la hermana de Tinny y también se han hecho íntimas.

'Pues… me la tienes que presentar… que me he enamorado.


	28. Inglaterra y el continente

Perdonaréis mi tardanza por que no soy de las que más tardo pero sí… os juro que me sienta como una patada en el culo (estas palabrotas tan típicas en mí) subir un capi taaaan tarde.

Los reviews en un review aparte que no sé cuándo subiré. Hoy he acabado las clases… (es lo que tiene primero de bachiller) y del viernes al miércoles tengo exámenes de la tercera evaluación. No creo que deje ninguna, recemos por filo, que me suena a chino.

En Egipto genial, os lo recomiendo… ya me diréis cuando vayáis.

Tengo dos dibujillos de este capi, si los queréis me decís… si no, pues nada. (¿Para qué nos vamos a complicar, verdad?)

Un besazo de frambuesa, ruegos y preguntas en un review, que no cuesta nadita… smuaks!

27. Inglaterra y el continente

Sirius estaba algo mosqueado por cómo había salido su cita. Tinny y él no se habían besado aunque ella cuando se despidió dijo que había pasado el mejor rato en mucho tiempo y que ya hablarían. Habían pasado 3 días y ni una señal. James le decía que no se preocupara que seguramente estaría ocupada.

'¡Yo sí que tengo problemas! Que tengo a Lily en el continente y… los italianos son unos cerdos… pueden herirla y se puede liar con muchos… y no. No me gusta esto – solía decir James.

Tinny por otro lado sí que había estado ocupada. Ocupada y emocionada.

Había sido aceptada en el grupo de Las Brujas de Salem como guitarrista. Y desde ese momento no había dejado de ensayar. Ahora vivía como Garrett. Comía, dormía y descansaba cuando tenía ganas, el resto del tiempo tocaba.

Tinny no sólo había dejado de lado a Sirius y a su familia, sus amigas tampoco tenían noticias de ella. Hilary pasó a verla una mañana y la encontró comiendo macarrones mientras recitaba partituras.

'¿Qué haces Tinny? ¡Son las 10.30!

'Lo sé… voy tarde… esto ya me lo tendría que saber.

'Pero… ¿estás bien?

'Mejor que nunca – contestó la urera engullendo su comida a toda prisa.

'¿Te molesto?

'Pues… un poco sí… - sonrió pidiendo perdón – estaré unos días ausente. Díselo a Nat por si tenía idea de pasarse.

'De acuerdo – dijo la rubia algo contrariada cerrando la puerta de la casa de Tinny.

Hilary volvió a casa de Garrett donde le había dejado leyendo diciendo que iba a visitar a Tinny.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Brigitte, la hermana de Etain, hablando con Garrett en susurros.

'¿Quién es? – dijo el ciego cuando oyó la puerta.

'Soy yo – dijo la urera. Y en ese momento odió que Garrett no la viera para no poder fulminarle con la mirada y preguntarle qué hacía ella allí – Ummm… ¿queréis que os prepare algo?

'Para mí no gracias – dijo el chico.

'Yo sí me tomaría un té – contestó la morena.

Hilary se fue enfurruñada a la cocina a preparar el té para su enemiga. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué estaban hablando en susurros? ¿Y por qué había aparecido cuando ella se había ido? Llevó el té al salón donde Brigitte le sonrió con amabilidad.

'Gracias.

Hilary cogió una revista de cotilleo y se sentó en el salón junto a la pareja. Entonces la morena carraspeó y Garrett se giró hacia ella.

'Princesa… lo siento pero esta es una conversación privada. ¿Te importa ir a mi cuarto, a la cocina o a dar una vuelta?

La urera apretó la mandíbula.

'Faltaría más – dijo estrujando la revista en su puño derecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stacey envió la última lechuza y sonrió mirándose al espejo. Faltaban pocos días para la fiesta. Ya había empezado a encargar todo, a preparar la música, los decorados y llamó a los mejores amigos de sus padres para que les invitaran a su casa de la playa justo esos dos días. Le había dado vergüenza pedírselo, sobretodo cuando Catherine (que era la mejor amiga de su madre) la miró tiernamente y suspirando dijo:

'¿Le podemos negar algo a Stacey, Joseph?

La pareja no había tenido hijos y consideraban a Stacey y a su hermano sus sobrinos más queridos y preciados.

El hermano pequeño de la anfitriona de la fiesta iba a quedarse a dormir a casa de un amigo suyo y Stacey supuestamente iba a dormir a casa de Lily. Ya que su madre no sabía nada de que estaba en Italia.

Cuando iba a salir de su cuarto recibió dos lechuzas de dos chicas de su casa que le decían que acudirían a la fiesta. Una de ellas decía que iba a ir con su novio.

'¡Va a ser genial!

'Como te pillan no volverás a ver la luz del sol en lo que te queda de vida – contestó el reflejo.

Por otro lado en el continente Lily se preparaba emocionada para buscar a Heath. Ted había dicho que no iba a ir con ellas, que había quedado con una amiga. Así que Betty, Dan, Patrizia y Lily aparecieron a las afueras de Livorno.

'¿Dónde suele estar todo el mundo?

'Hay… hay un par de bares que son geniales para ligar, pero si quieres ir de marcha hay una enorme discoteca en la que puedes bailar como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

'Ligar ligar – dijo a coro Dan y Lily.

'Muy bien, tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar.

Los bares estaban uno enfrente del otro. Y la música que se oía en ellos era relajada, con la que puedes seguir el ritmo y hablar a la vez sin necesidad que chillarse al oído.

'¡Genial!

Betty iba la primera buscando un sitio donde sentarse. El sitio estaba abarrotado de gente que hablaba, reía y… evidentemente se besaba. Cerraba la fila Patrizia, Lily iba delante de ella y Dan el segundo siguiente a la castaña con rizos.

'¡Ahí hay una pequeña mesa! – señaló la hermana de Teddy.

Entonces Dan se paró de golpe haciendo que Lily que estaba mirando a su alrededor se lo llevara por delante y acabaran los dos en el suelo.

'¡Es él! – gritaba histérico Dan.

'¿Has visto a Heath? – Lily estaba casi llorando de la emoción cuando se levantó de un salto.

'¡Claro que no! – respondió Dan mirándola como si acabara de decir una barbaridad – Acabo de ver a Derek.

'¿Derek?

'¿Quién es Derek? – preguntó Betty.

'¿Derek el dios? – preguntó Patrizia asombrada.

'¿Te refieres a Derek el medio veela? – Lily miraba a su alrededor escaneando a todos los chicos que tenían alrededor.

'El mismo… a las 11.30 – dijo Dan intentando disimular.

'¿Qué? – dijeron todas las chicas.

'No hay prisa nos acaban de quitar la mesa – suspiró Betty contrariada por que no entendía nada y por que se habían quedado sin mesa.

'Que está a las 11.30

'O.o

'¡Que está a mi derecha coño! – gritó casi enfadado.

'Oh… - dijeron las 3 cuando lo localizaron.

'¿Y ese chico tiene novia? – preguntó Betty.

'No, y en breves instantes va a tener novio – dijo Dan decidido acercándose a él.

'¿Siempre es así? – preguntó Betty asombrada.

'No, normalmente es más radical.

Estuvieron buscando una mesa durante 10 minutos y cuando una esquinita de la barra se liberó se precipitaron allí.

'¿Creéis que Dan volverá?

'Aparecerá mañana con varios chupones por todo el cuerpo y con ganas de dormir – declaró Lily – Suele hacer eso la primera noche que pasa con un chico.

Mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor en busca de la perfecta sonrisa de su perfecto hombre. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que Lily algo aburrida de estar esperando al Heath que no aparecía por ningún lado preguntó:

'¿Y si nos vamos al sitio ese para mover el culo?

'Por mí sí – dijo Patrizia bostezando.

Pagaron las consumiciones y unos minutos más tarde entraron en la enorme discoteca. Estaba medio llena, por lo que se podía andar con normalidad sin matar a nadie a medida que avanzabas.

'¡VAMOS AL SEGUNDO PISO! – gritó Betty para hacerse oír - ¡LA MÚSICA ES MEJOR!

Las otras dos asintieron y subieron las escaleras para llegar a una sala más pequeña pintada de azul claro donde la música estaba algo más bajita y desde donde Lily podía controlar todo el panorama, ya que un lado era todo cristal.

Cuando a las cuatro de la mañana las tres empezaron a estar cansadas Patrizia propuso volver a casa.

'¡Dios por fin silencio! – suspiró Betty – Aunque ahora me pitan los oídos del silencio – sacudió la cabeza esperando que aquel molesto ruido cesara.

'¡Y yo que no he visto a Heath! No hay derecho…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día de la fiesta de Stacey la primera persona en llegar fue Nat que trajo consigo toda la música.

'¿A qué hora llega la comida? – dijo la urera

'Pues en una hora se supone que tiene que estar todo listo. ¿Crees que la gente vendrá? – preguntó la castaña retorciéndose las manos.

Estaba a medio vestir: en ropa interior y con una toalla alrededor de la cabeza.

'¿Quieres que te rice el pelo?

'Bien – dijo la anfitriona.

Pusieron una silla enfrente del espejo, y Nat con una paciencia que ni siquiera sabía que poseía se dedicó a poner monísima a la comentarista.

A las 20.30 aparecieron los merodeadores y Hilary, todos sin pareja excepto Peter que se había traído a su prima segunda, por si acaso alguien le preguntaba si no había venido con nadie él cogería a su prima y nadie podría murmurar que seguía devastado desde que Hilary le había utilizado.

La prima de Peter se llama Gema y era irlandesa, era muy morena y tenía los ojos pequeños como los de Peter, llevaba el pelo cortado a mechones (algunos largos, otros cortos). Era un poco más alta que su primo pero casi ni se notaba la diferencia, tenía pecas por toda la cara y una sonrisa con la que mostraba todos sus pequeños dientes.

Había ido con Peter por que no conocía a nadie en Inglaterra y gracias a esa fiesta conocería cómo van de fiesta los de la isla de al lado.

'¿Puedo ayudar? – preguntó tímidamente a Stacey.

'Ya lo siento pequeña, pero de momento no hay nada que hacer hasta que no traigan la comida. Que por cierto lleva casi dos horas de retraso – masculló escupiendo las palabras.

'¿Quieres que vaya con alguien a ver por qué tardan tanto? – la chica sonrió con dulzura.

'¡No mujer! No pasa nada, ya vendrán…

'En serio, que no me molesta.

'¿Segura?

'¡Claro!

Peter y Gema desaparecieron y unos pocos minutos después reaparecieron diciendo que la comida estaría en casa en pocos minutos.

A las 21.00 había llegado casi todo el mundo; menos Tinny y su nueva banda.

Llegaron media hora más tarde cuando la gente ya había empezado a hacer corritos y a beber y a comer como si nunca más fueran a hacerlo.

'¡Dios qué pedazo casa! – dijo una de las chicas que llegó con Tinny. Ninguna de ellas iba vestida para una fiesta, todas iban con ropa negra y rota. La que había hablado llevaba cadenas a modo de cinturón y los ojos muy pintados de negro. Pocos segundos después apareció Dee emocionadísima por que acababa de cerrar un trato con un hombre importantísimo para la carrera de Las Brujas de Salem.

'Mi casa es vuestra casa – sonrió Stacey.

Tinny se unió a ellas junto con las nuevas llegadas después de haberlas presentado a los Merodeadores.

'Mira esta es Nat, la novia de Remus, Stacey da la fiesta, Hilary es compañera de cuarto y… a ti no te conozco – dijo mirando a Gema.

'Es la prima de Peter – aclaró Nat.

La urera sólo alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

'Y bueno estas son Maura – dijo señalando a la que llevaba cadenas a modo de cinturón – Ella Sophia – que tenía el pelo azul eléctrico y un corsé de cuero negro con el que nadie se explicaba cómo conseguía respirar – Y Kim – la cual fue la única que sonrió al ser presentada. Tenía el pelo rubio con tirabuzones y los ojos azules pintados muy de negro. Era pálida y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

'¿Queréis beber algo? – preguntó Stacey dándose cuenta que ella parecía incluso demasiado elegante para la ocasión, con su vestido verde algo ceñido.

'Ya nos servimos nosotras – contestó Maura dirigiéndose hacia la larga mesa de las bebidas.

'Parecen majas – dijo Nat intentando que el silencio incómodo no se hiciera notar.

'Lo son – contestó Dee.

Entonces de la nada aparecieron los Merodeadores salvando (una vez más) la situación.

'¿Vienes a bailar Tinny? – preguntó Sirius que estaba más guapo que nunca.

Tinny que no le había mirado desde aquella cita que no acabó de salir bien sonrió y dándole la mano se fueron al medio del gran hall-salón que hacía de pista de baile.

'Aquí falta Lily para romper los esquemas a la hora de bailar – gruñó James algo enfurruñado dirigiéndose a la mesa de las bebidas.

Stacey decidió que era hora de perderse entre la multitud en busca de su chico. De su chico misterioso. De la razón por la cual celebraba la fiesta. Quería, después de varios meses decirle a todo el mundo con quién llevaba unos meses saliendo a escondidas.

'¿Tú eres James, verdad? – dijo Maura acercándose mientras se echaba un poco de ron a un baso de plástico – James Potter… el que está enamorado de la agresiva pelirroja.

El chico frunció el ceño.

'Tinny me lo ha contado, en los ensayos es lo que hay… ¿no te pensarás que pasamos 6 horas seguidas tocando, verdad?

'No… no lo había pensado.

¿Y qué tal llevas su ausencia?

'Estoy acostumbrado a no verla en vacaciones. Y me ha escrito una postal – dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Maura sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Kim para que se acercara.

'Este es el de la pelirroja.

Kim le evaluó con la mirada.

'Tenías razón. Mañana te doy los dos galeones.

'¿Qué? – dijo James mirando a los chicas y dejando en baso en la mesa - ¿Acabo de ser víctima de una apuesta?

Kim y Maura sonrieron y asintieron.

'Seremos estrellas y tendremos dinero por lo que apostamos cuando nos aburrimos. O eso es lo que se supone que ellos hacen, todavía no nos hemos hecho a la idea de que Dee nos vaya a llevar muy alto… pero, mejor que lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora seguro que sí será.

'Pero… ¿qué habíais apostado? – preguntó James receloso.

'Maura decía que ibas a estar bueno y yo decía que no. Pero lo estás, así que lo prometido es deuda.

Junto a James y a sus nuevas amigas estaban Nat, Remus, Hilary y Robert hablando (N/A Robert es el hijo de los de Honeydukes…)

'Al principio no pensaba venir – decía el vecino de Tinny – Pero como Sirius me dijo que Dee Muller seguramente vendría, pues aquí estoy.

'¿Dee?

'¿Te gusta Dee?

Nat y Remus comenzaron a reírse.

'¿Qué pasa? ¡Está bien buena! – dijo Robert para defender su postura.

'No se ríen por eso, es que Dee es la ex de Remus a quien Nat tiene un poco de manía, pero que es adorable. Y cosas de la vida a ti te gusta Dee, por eso se ríen – aclaró la rubia.

'¿Quién ha dicho mi nombre? – preguntó la squib dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al grupo. Dio dos besos a todo el mundo y cuando le tocó el turno a Robert se apartó para mirarle y dijo - ¿A ti te conozco verdad? Viniste a presentarte cuando estaba en Londres de fiesta con las Brujas de Salem.

Robert demasiado cohibido para contestar asintió con la cabeza.

'Pues re-encantada – Dee sonrió y le dio dos besos – Bueno… ¿qué os parece la fiesta de Stacey?

'Yo pensaba que iba a ser peor – confesó Hilary.

'A mí me gusta – dijo Robert.

Nat y Remus alzaron los hombres.

'¡Hombre aquí está JC! De quien no sabemos nada desde hace un siglo… - dijo Hilary.

El chico estaba pasando por su lado junto a Adam, a quien Hilary ni siquiera miró.

'¿Qué tal gente? – el ex novio de Tinny alzó la cabeza en señal de saludo pero no se quedó mucho para hablar. Parecía estar buscando a alguien.

En la pista de baile Sirius y Tinny bailaban muy agarrados una balada.

'Hace siglos que no sé nada de ti.

'Hace días que no pienso – contestó ella – Estoy tan ocupada que casi no sé ni a qué día estamos. Menos mal que Stacey celebra esta fiesta.

Sirius asintió y se mordió el labio inferior.

'¿Estás nervioso? – la urera le miró coquetamente.

'¿Por qué lo dices?

'Morderse el labio es muestra de nerviosismo o ansiedad.

'¿Cómo lo sabes?

'Sophia está estudiando psicología como carrera alternativa si lo del grupo no sale y suele repasar en voz alta – la urera sonrió satisfecha.

Cuando la canción acabó y los dos se separaron Sirius miró a Tinny. No parecía la Tinny Bell de siempre. Estaba más delgada, maquillada, con ojeras tapadas por maquillaje (que no surtía ningún efecto) y algo más que no sabría explicar. Algo en su forma de ser. ¿Qué le había pasado a la tímida Tinny en una semana?

Entonces Stacey un poco ida de copas se levantó sobre la mesa de las bebidas con las sandalias de tacón en la mano.

'Quería deciros una cosita – decía arrastrando las palabras.

'Ostia… que manga lleva – dijo Tinny acercándose demasiado a Sirius.

'La verdad es que esta fiesta la he celebrado en honor a dos personas – comenzó a reírse tontamente – Una soy yo. Y otra es una persona con la que he empezado a salir hace poco. Le tengo que agradecer a Tinny que me animó a lanzarme en carnaval. Pero, ¡por ti! ¡por ti! – dijo señalando hacia la dirección en la que estaba Tinny acusadoramente y frunciendo el ceño - ¡Por ti esperé! Largas e interminables semanas a que tu novio se decidiera. Y… sí, estoy saliendo con JC.

El silencio fue el protagonista de los segundos que siguieron. Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a Tinny esperando su reacción. Pero volvieron a sobresaltarse cuando la vieron con los labios pegados a Black.

JC gruñó; estaba esperando una ataque de celos de su ex. Pero cuando Tinny despegó sus labios del guapo moreno sólo miró a Stacey que se seguía riendo encima de la mesa y dijo:

'¡Qué fuerte! ¡Eso sí que es un coti! ¡A Lily y a Dan esto les va a encantar!

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio hasta que Nat comenzó a reír, comenzó a reír como nunca nadie la había oído. Rió hasta llorar, hasta caer al suelo por que no podía mantener el equilibrio. Y a ella le siguieron todos los invitados empezando por las nuevas amigas de Tinny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Lily recibió la carta que resumía la increíble noche en casa de Stacey sintió envidia, pero no dijo nada. Patrizia estaba a su aire, en el país de su madre, con amigos de su infancia. Dan era feliz. No había otra palabra para describir su estado de ánimo. Sonreía todo el rato, a diestro y a siniestro y pasaba o la tarde o la mañana de todos los días con Derek. Su nuevo novio.

'Y el último – solía decir.

'Siempre dices lo mismo – contestaba la pelirroja.

'Pero con este es distinto.

Así que Lily lo único que podía hacer era consolarse pensando que aunque no conociera a Heath estaba en el mismo país que él. Se pasaba el día en la playa con Betty y Ted. Patrizia estuvo un día con su padre, y Dan aparecía y desaparecía durante el día o la noche en busca de su amante.

Así que Betty y Lily se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Ted era muy divertido y muchas veces intentaba ligarse a Lily pero ésta sólo sonreía y decía:

'Ted… eres tan previsible.

'No, lo que pasa es que soy italiano.

El miércoles por la tarde empezó a llover y viendo sus planes de ir a la playa chafados Betty llevó a la inglesa a un centro comercial donde poder ir de compras y hacerse unas fotos de recuerdo.

Entraron a una enorme tienda con un montón de fotos por todas partes, marcos viejos, nuevos, en blanco y negro, sólo de un color como azul, verde, rojo.

'Vamos a hacernos unas fotos guapísimas… - la italiana cogió a Lily por la muñeca y se dirigió al final de la tienda.

'¿No se va a enfadar Patrizia cuando sepa que ella no va a salir en las fotos?

'¡Que se joda! En vez de haberse ido con el ligue de ayer de la playa que se hubiera venido con nosotras… ¡Perdón! – dijo dándole al timbre que estaba sobre la mesa – Nos queremos hacer fotos… ¿estilo 1800? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Lily.

'Bien – la pelirroja alzó los hombros no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

Y ahí estuvieron media tarde probándose distintos trajes hasta que dieron con dos ideales. El de Lily en rosa-rojizo y el de Betty azul. De todas las que se sacaron sólo compraron una en la que las dos salían monísimas.

'Me da una pena tener que irme – dijo la Gryffindor contrariada mirando el horizonte de la mojada playa del pequeño pueblo.

'Y a mí que te vayas…

Las dos chicas se dieron un largo abrazo.

'Cuando te cases invítame a tu boda, ¿eh? – dijo la castaña de rizos.

'Yo no me casaré hasta los 30 o así…

'No te creo… seguro que en nada encontrarás novio y en poco tiempo te casarás. ¿No te ronda ningún chico la cabeza?

'¡Claro que sí! Heath Ledger.

'Digo real.

'Heath es real, lo que pasa es que no le conozco.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

'¿Volvemos?

'Bien.

Mientras caminaban Betty dijo:

'¿Qué, hoy te hace otra noche de fiesta?

'Bueno… está bien. Pero sólo si Dan y Patrizia también se vienen con nosotras que si no siendo sólo dos, no nos lo pasamos tan bien.

'Bien. Yo convenzo a Patrizia y tú a Dan.

Lily asintió.

Dos horas más tarde los cuatro se encontraban en la entrada de la misma discoteca para ligar donde habían ido el jueves.

Era miércoles y aún así estaba llena de gente. Pero esta vez tuvieron más suerte y al entrar se liberó un pequeño sofá donde entraban todos.

'¿Quién va a por las bebidas? – preguntó Dan tirando la cabeza hacia atrás a modo de "estoy cansado quiero dormir".

'Ya vamos nosotras – Betty y Lily se levantaron y se dirigieron a la barra.

Volvieron tres minutos más tarde con las bebidas, aunque Lily miraba a su alrededor, evidentemente no iba a ver a Heath, pero si por lo menos pudiera ver a un chico que quisiera salir con ella… sólo por una noche, para no tener que volver y decir: "Es que fui tonta y no ligué".

Pero a las 12 Dan y Patrizia comenzaron a quejarse de que se querían ir.

'¡Pero si sólo son las doce! – decía Betty como si eso lo explicara todo.

'¡Y yo soy inglés! Y a estas horas suelo estar en mi sueño REM.

'Y yo hoy he tenido que derrochar muchas energías… así que me voy con él, si queréis seguir de fiesta vosotras dos… toma la llave de casa – dijo Patrizia dándole una de las copias a la pelirroja.

'¡Pues tú y yo nos quedamos hasta que encontremos a dos chicos para nosotras! – dijo Lily.

'¡Bien! – la italiana frunció el ceño y vio marcharse a los dos Gryffindor - ¡Qué poco aguante!

'¡Venga volvamos dentro!

'Señoritas… - había dos chicos en la puerta. Estaban a contra luz por lo que no se les veía la cara.

'¿Nos permiten invitarles a algo? – dijeron en inglés. Les habían escuchado hablar con sus amigos en inglés así que los dos chicos ni se molestaron en intentar hablar italiano.

Parecían musculosos. El de la izquierda tenía el pelo rubio, rizado y algo desordenado, y el de la derecha tenía un pañuelo en el pelo y tenía rastas.

Las dos amigas se miraron y sonrieron.

'¡Claro! – dijeron al unísono.

Ellas pasaron primero, querían volver a sentarse en el mismo sofá que habían abandonado minutos antes cuando habían salido con Dan y Patrizia pero ya había un grupo de chicos ahí.

'¿Y si pillamos las bebidas y vamos fuera? – sugirió uno de los chicos.

Las dos alzaron los hombros, les daba igual donde estar, con tal de ligar.

'¿Qué queréis? – entonces por primera vez le vieron la cara al chico de rastas. Tenía los ojos marrones claritos y la nariz recta, los labios bastante mordibles (como decía Hilary cuando alguien tenía los labios un poco voluptuosos). Era moreno y se le marcaban todas las venas en los brazos.

'Joder – susurró Betty – agárrame que me desmayo.

Lily sonrió y le dijeron lo que querían.

'Vamos fuera, que nos espera – dijo el moreno agarrando dos vasos. Las chicas tenían cada una el suyo y se mordían el labio histéricas por estar con un tío tan bueno.

'¿Cómo os llamáis? – preguntó el rubio a quien no se le veía bien la cara, por que seguía a contraluz.

'Yo Lily.

'Betty.

'¿Y cuántos años tenéis? – quiso saber el rubio.

'Yo 18 – dijo la pelirroja – y ella 17.

'¿Vosotros? – contraatacó Betty antes de que volvieran a preguntar y que a ellas no les diera tiempo de averiguar nada.

'22.

Silencio en el que todos bebieron un trago.

'¿De dónde sois? – preguntó Lily.

'Yo soy de Nueva York – dijo el de las rastas.

'Y yo soy australiano, pero llevo viviendo mucho en Inglaterra.

'Yo soy inglesa – dijo Lily sonriendo al rubio.

'Yo vivo en el pueblo de al lado.

Otro trago y no mucho más que decirse.

'¿Por cierto, cómo os llamáis?

'Mark.

'Heath.

Entonces a Lily se le paró el corazón y el trago que acababa de dar le pasó por mal sitio por lo que se atragantó y comenzó a toser como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se dobló en dos y dejó el vaso en manos de su amiga apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Y es que todo le había encajado. Heath Ledger. Un australiano, que lleva viviendo mucho en su propio país.

'¿Estás bien? – quiso saber el rubio agachándose.

Lily abrió muchísimo los ojos. ¡Por dios era él! Sus pecas, su pequeña nariz que se curvaba al llegar al final, su labios superior muy fino y el de abajo tan mordible como los dos de Mark.

Volvió a toser un poco y se quitó las lágrimas.

'Creo que sí – entonces Heath sonrió y Lily sólo recuerda un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Cuando despertó le dolía la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Se incorporó sin abrir los ojos y se palpó la zona dolorida...

'Auh… - susurró.

'¿Estás bien? – una voz familiar se sentó a su lado.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Ted sentado junto a ella en el porche de su casa.

'Me duele la cabeza. ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Y… Heath Ledger? Dios… he conocido a Heath Ledger. ¡He conocido a Heath Ledger!

'¡Baja la voz! Mis padres no están, y Betty te trajo a casa. Yo he llegado hace unos 10 minutos. Pero Betty me ha dicho que un tal Mark te ha traído en brazos.

'¿Mark? ¿Seguro que era Mark?

'Sí.

'¿Y dónde están ahora?

'Hay tres personas viendo la tele en mi salón.

Lily se incorporó y puso un gesto de sufrimiento.

'¿Les traigo?

'Igual mejor – contestó la pelirroja volviendo a tumbarse en el sofá de la entrada.

Unos minutos más tarde se oyeron unos pasos y cuatro personas la rodearon.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Betty sentada a su lado. Heath estaba apoyado en la barandilla mirándola con el ceño fruncido y Mark estaba en la silla de la izquierda mirando a Betty.

'¿Cómo te encuentras?

'Me duele la cabeza.

La Gryffindor se sentó y miró a Heath que la miraba. Y soltó lo único que había podido improvisar en esos minutos que la habían dejado sola.

'Lo siento – tomo aire – Es que eres mi Hea… eres Heath Ledger. Mi jugador de quidditch preferido. Y vine aquí de vacaciones con una amiga, con esperanza de encontrarte. Pero era tan sólo una ilusión, no pensaba que te iba a conocer. Tienes que estar arto de niñatas que se desmayan a tu alrededor, pero… - se mordió el labio inferior – Tu presencia me impacta y confunde.

El rubio relajó sus rasgos y sonrió.

'La verdad es que eres la primera a la que veo desmayarse por verme. La mayoría me ven a unos 100 metros y se desmayan y gritan histéricas aunque no me ven realmente. Pero ninguna se desmayó al hablar conmigo.

'Bueno… lo que me desmayó fue tu sonrisa – Lily se puso todo roja y Ted comenzó a reírse.

'¿Qué hora es?

'Las 4 casi casi.

¡Tengo que ir a casa de Patrizia!

'Si quieres te acompaño – se ofreció el jugador.

Ella sonrió y sus verdes ojos brillaron.

'Yo también voy – dijo Betty quien recibió una mirada de odio de la pelirroja.

'Y yo – finalizó Mark.

'Yo me voy a la cama. Y no me despiertes – dijo señalando acusadoramente a su hermana.

Ella le sacó la lengua y él le enseñó su dedo corazón.

Y los cuatro salieron hacia la casa de Patrizia.

El silencio fue total durante los primeros minutos, pero no era incómodo. Todos estaban pensando en sus cosas.

'¿Vienes a la playa? – preguntó Mark agarrando a Betty por la mano.

Betty se giró y sonrió a Lily sacándole la lengua muy contenta.

'¡Hasta mañana bruja! – chilló la castaña con rizos.

'¿No está muy cuerda tu amiga, verdad?

'No, muy cuerda no.

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio. Hasta que Lily lo interrumpió.

'¿Por qué te fuiste?

Él suspiró.

'Lo mío no es la fama. No me gusta que la gente me considere superior a ellos. Yo sólo quería jugar. No quería hacer ruedas de prensa ni firmar autógrafos cada vez que salía de un entrenamiento. El primer año me parecía divertido. El segundo me empezó a aburrir y el tercero… no pude más. Así que el año pasado me escapé. Y me alejé todo lo que pude del mundo mágico. Eres la primera persona que me reconoce.

'¡No me lo creo!

Heath rió.

'¡Enserio! Al parecer… o no hay ningún brujo por aquí o… los que hay no saben quién soy.

'¡Pero si eres famosísimo! Sales en todos los Corazones de Bruja.

Heath alzó los hombros no sabiendo qué contestar.

'Ya hemos llegado – dijo la pelirroja retorciendo un mechón de pelo nerviosamente.

'Si quieres… - Heath se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo acabó la frase – podemos quedar mañana. Por que hoy mucho no hemos podido hablar…

'¡Genial! – dijo rápidamente la chica.

'Pues… ¿nos vemos en la playa?

'Fantástico. Nos solemos poner al lado de las primeras escaleras a la derecha.

'Allí estaremos después de comer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos días después de la fiesta en casa de Stacey, Nat y Remus iban a acompañar a Sirius a casa de su familia, generalmente solía ir también James con ellos, pero había quedado con alguien, según había dado a entender a Sirius.

Iban a ir a casa de la prima de Sirius, Andrómeda, que vivía con su marido y su hija Nimphadora. También iba a ir el tío abuelo de Sirius Alphard (N/A y me acabo de tirar 5 minutitos buscando su estúpido nombre) con su nueva novia Paula.

Fue Nat la que llamó al timbre. Oyeron el correteo hacia la puerta y una niña pequeña con la nariz muy grande, un ojo azul y el otro verde y el pelo rosa y como si les hubiera electrocutado abrió la puerta.

'¡Sirius! – dijo dándole un abrazo - ¡Llegáis tarde! – dio otro abrazo a Remus y le cogió de la mano. Miró a Nat como si fuera un bicho raro y preguntó por James.

'No ha podido venir.

'¿Eres Nimphadora? – dijo Nat agachándose para poder hablar con la pequeña de 8 años a su altura.

'Eso dicen – dijo la niña alzando los hombros - Pero yo a mí mismo no me llamo así por que no me gusta ese nombre.

Agarró a Remus con más fuerza de la mano y le preguntó en un susurro:

'¿Quién es esta?

'Es mi novia Nat – sonrió Remus.

La pequeña se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua a la malvada novia de SU novio.

'¡Chicos! – una mujer de unos 28 años salió de la cocina, era delgada y tenía el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta alta. Tenía el pelo ondulado y su sonrisa mostraba todos sus dientes - ¡Remus has traído a tu amiga!

Nat sonrió. Le pareció que Andrómeda era guapísima. Detrás de ella apareció otra mujer con el pelo teñido de rojo y corto, tenía los ojos azules cálidos y asomó la cabeza por la puerta mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo.

'¿Quién de vosotros dos es Sirius?

'Yo – dijo Sirius acercándose y dándole dos besos - ¿Eres Paula verdad?

'Exactamente.

Entraron a la cocina que tenía en el lado derecho de la casa la pared de cristal, lo que daba mucha luz a la hora de cocinar.

'En realidad el que cocino soy yo – dijo el marido de Andrómeda cuando Nat lo dijo en voz alta – Todo el mundo me llama Tonks.

'Yo no – dijo la pequeña impertinentemente.

'Todos menos Nimpha.

La pequeña sacudió la cabeza y el pelo rosa pasó a ser rubio liso y largo. Pasó sus manos por sus párpados y los dos cogieron el color verde marrón que tenía su padre. Y poniendo la punta del dedo en la nariz recobró su estado natural que venía a ser pequeña y redondita.

'Yo ya estoy lista para ir a comer.

Todos sonrieron por la facilidad de la pequeña por transformarse.

'¿Y el tío Alphard?

'En el baño… lleva ahí un rato…

'Como siempre – dijo la pequeña.

'Podemos ir poniendo la mesa de mientras – dijo Nat.

'Ya está puesta.

Cuando Alphard salió Sirius y Remus le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

'¿Tú eres Natasha, verdad?

Nat frunció el ceño al oír su nombre completo pero asintió sonriendo.

'¿Qué hay para comer que tengo hambre? – dijo sonriendo y acariciándose la barba.

Durante toda la comida la hija de los Tonks no dejó de repetirle a Remus que dejara a Nat que con ella iba a estar mejor.

'Pero si tienes 8 años – decía Nat mirando a su contrincante.

'¡El amor no tiene edad! – contestó inteligentemente Nimphadora.

Cuando salieron de la casa de los parientes de Sirius los tres se fueron a tomar algo a un bar cercano.

'¿La pequeña siempre ha estado enamorada de ti?

'No, al principio le gustaba James, pero cuando éste empezó a hablar de Lily mi prima se fijó en Remus, y así lleva desde entonces.

'¿Y no pensabas hablarme de ella? – dijo Nat un poco picada.

'¡Tiene 8 años! ¿Te das cuenta de las pocas probabilidades que hay de que acabe con ella?

'El amor no tiene edad – contestó la urera

'Para mí sí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Supo que iba a ser él cuando notó que el sol ya no calentaba su cuerpo, y en efecto cuando abrió los ojos Lily pudo ver a Heath Ledger con un traje de baño negro y rojo.

'¡Hola! – dijo él sonriendo.

'Hola – la pelirroja se apartó y le dejó un hueco en su toalla.

Patrizia y Dan estaban en el agua con Ted y Betty todavía no había llegado.

'¿Cómo has dormido? – preguntó él.

Entonces Lily recordó que había tenido una pesadilla, no recordaba qué había pasado pero sabía que no había estado a gusto.

'No muy bien, he tenido una pesadilla.

'Yo como un lirón. ¿Vamos al agua?

'Yo soy más de tumbarme a no hacer nada, que de ir a mojarme.

'Pues entonces yo me voy a dar un chapuzón y luego vuelvo.

Pocos minutos después de que el rubio se marchara apareció Betty con un vestido para ir a la playa y un fular que tapaba su cuello. Se sentó junto a Lily y sonrió.

'¿Si te digo que sin comentarios lo entiendes todo?

'Perfectamente – Lily se apoyó sobre sus codos y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

'Me duele todo… creo que sigo teniendo arena en el pelo… - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

'A mí me sigue doliendo un poco…

'Bueno… ¿y qué te dijeron Patrizia y Dan?

'Que no se lo creían. Que hasta que no le vieran ellos no se creían nada.

'Ahí viene tu novio.

'No es mi novio – protestó la pelirroja.

'Sí, sí – dijo la italiana quitándole importancia con la mano.

'¡Hola Betty! – se sentó entre las dos chicas y las mojó un poco adrede.

Segundos después apareció Dan con los ojos desorbitados y señaló a Heath.

'¡Existes! ¡Patrizia, Lily no mintió! Joder… ¡qué fuerte! Conoces a Heath Ledger… - Dan le dio la mano – Eres la persona por la que he pasado más noches de insomnio. Lily no nos dejaba dormir cuando desapareciste, por que nos hacía pensar dónde podrías haber ido y por qué. ¡A James le va a hacer una gracia!

Lily fulminó a Dan con la mirada.

'Y soy Patrizia – dijo la Ravenclaw dándole dos besos.

Cuando sobre las 7 todos quisieron volver a casa a ducharse y cambiarse Heath y Lily quedaron para ir a dar una vuelta juntos.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lily deseó con toda su alma que Hilary estuviera allí y la ayudara a pintarse y a vestirse. Menos mal que Betty apareció y le aconsejó sobre la ropa.

Acabó con un vestido verde con puntos blancos y una cinta verde que le sujetaba el pelo. Se puso un poco de rimel, colorete, y sombra de ojos verde clarita.

Había quedado con Heath a las 21.00 en frente de la heladería.

Apareció a en punto, como buena inglesa y Heath ya estaba allí. (Punto a favor del chico.)

'¿Te apetece un helado? – Lily sonrió pero le defraudó un poco que le pidiera aquello. James hubiera quedado con ella ahí para llevársela a una salchichería. Volvió a sonreír al recordar a su amigo - ¿Qué sabor quieres?

'Fresa y nata, por favor.

'Yo tomaré limón y chocolate.

'¡Qué asco!

'¿Cómo que qué asco? ¡Está de muerte!

'Eh… no. Da asco. Son dos sabores que no combinan, como si juntaras rojo y naranja. No van juntos.

'Pues a mí me gustan.

'Por que eres raro.

'También me gustas tú.

Lily tragó y cogió su helado. Alzó la vista y le vio sonreír de reojo.

'No quita para que seas raro.

Los dos se rieron pero ninguno dijo nada más.

Cuando a las 2 acabaron en el portal de la casa de Patrizia, se sentaron en el suelo en la puerta de la casa.

'¿Cuándo te vas? – susurró él agarrando su mano.

'Pasado – ella sonrió con tristeza.

Entonces sobrevino un silencio incómodo, Lily sabía que si quería ser besada iba a ser entonces, y él sabía que era el momento para besarla. Pero entonces un recuerdo cruzó su mente. Un recuerdo que la hizo sonreír y enfadarse consigo misma al mismo tiempo. Pensó en James. En lo celoso que se ponía cada vez que sabía que Lily estaba enamorada de otro. Como cuando a principios de curso pensaba que le gustaba Heath el de Slytherin. Entonces la pelirroja comenzó a reír, sola, recordando aquellos estúpidos recuerdos de su último año de colegio.

'¿Qué pasa? – Heath se apartó y miró a Lily reirse.

'Nada… - ella le quitó importancia con la mano – es que me acabo de acordarme de una cosa – y le volvió a dar la risa tonta.

Cuando se calmó le contó a Heath el problema que habían tenido por su culpa. El chico sonrió.

'Vaya con tu amigo…

'Es James. No hay más explicación que esa. Creo que empieza a ser un poquito tarde.

Se levantó y se quitó el polvo que había cogido del suelo.

'Me lo he pasado muy bien – dijo la pelirroja pasándose la lengua por los labios.

'Yo también.

Silencio.

'Parece el diálogo de una película americana.

Risas.

'Hollywood nos influencia demasiado – dijo él negando con la cabeza.

'Y no podemos hacer nada por remedi…

No se imaginaba para nada que un beso con Heath Ledger fuera así. Siempre había pensado en que todo a su alrededor se desvanecería, que ella sentiría mariposas en su estómago y todo eso provocaría que al despegarse viera estrellas. Pero lo único que vio fue la nariz de Heath que estaba muy pegada a su cara.

Entonces se lanzó ella, esta vez profundizando el beso, pero no sintió absolutamente nada. ¿Con James habría pasado lo mismo? ¡Y dale con James!

Se apartó y miró al rubio a los ojos. Y no vio nada. Bueno sí, una especie de fuego, pero nada más. ¿Heath Ledger se estaba calentando con ella? ¿Lily Evans? ¿Heath Ledger? ¡Qué fuerte!

Cuando le dio él el tercer beso más apasionado y más largo que jamás habían dado a Lily (y que más restos de heridas había dejado en su boca) ella se puso a pensar en la ropa que podía ponerse el día siguiente.

'Un momento… esto no funciona.

'Sí que funciona – dijo Heath intentando volver a besarla.

'Es que a mí no me pones – la pelirroja dejó las cosas claras.

'Oh… - Heath frunció el ceño y luego sonrió - ¿Qué chasco, eh? Tu famoso preferido y nada que hacer con él.

Lily sonrió.

'Besas bien, pero no es mi estilo… lo siento… supongo.

'No pasa nada, hay muchas italianas sueltas buscando novio.

'¿Es un hasta nunca? – dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

'Más bien un hasta luego. Podrías invitarme a tu boda con James.

'Vale.

Le dio un pico y de repente se separó de él.

'¿QUÉ JAMES NI QUÉ OSTIAS?

'Lily… no has dejado de hablar de él. Por lo menos un poco te tiene que gustar.

'No – dijo cruzando los brazos.

'Ya… bueno, pues yo no volveré a aparecer en tu vida hasta que te cases.

'¿No volverás al quidditch?

Heath hizo un gesto raro como negando y suspiró cansado.

'Estoy un poco harto de todo esto. He pensado en ser actor.

'¿En serio?

'Volvería a haber fans locas por mí y eso… pero hasta que me vuelva a cansar, ¿no crees? Aquí he tenido unas merecidas vacaciones.

'Yo creo que… la verdad no tengo ni idea. Nunca te he visto actuar.

'Bueno Lily Evans… ha sido un placer conocerte. No te olvidaré. Eres la primera fan que me dice que no.

'¿Te has liado con más fans?

'Sí bueno – dijo mientras se alejaba caminando hacia atrás – unas cuantas.

'¿Cuántas? – la pelirroja puso sus manos en las caderas a los Señora Weasley.

'Tranquila no pasarán de 20.

Lily abrió los ojos y la boca y cuando Heath le sacó la lengua se echó a reír. Habían sido unas vacaciones extraordinarias.


	29. Excursión Nocturna

¡Kaixo pekes!

Por mucho que llegue más tarde que las dos semanas que suelo (o solía) tardar, esta vez estoy contenta por que tampoco he tardado tanto como pensaba. Es que ya he acabado las clases definitivamente y no tengo que ir a junio a recuperar nada y como por las mañanas no echan nada pues escribo. (Mentira por que me he viciado a "Expediente X", pero sólo es durante una hora…)

De todas formas supongo que para dentro de dos semanas tendréis el siguiente capi… si lo acabo antes intentaré actualizar antes, pero no prometo nada. Los reviews están contestados en un review que me dejo a mí misma, como siempre.

Os recuerdo lo de las imágenes del capi anterior por que no me las pidió casi nadie, de todas formas os lo recuerdo al final del capi y así no se os olvida si queréis pedirlas, si no, pues nada.

Disfrutad leyendo!

29. Excursión nocturna

Lily había hecho jurar a Dan y a Patrizia que no dirían nada sobre Heath Ledger. No quería que nadie lo supiera sin su consentimiento por que sabía que llegaría un momento en el que todo el mundo se enteraría, pero de momento quería tenerlo controlado.

Llegó al cuarto que compartía con las chicas y se tumbó en la cama.

'¿Sabéis que os he echado de menos? – les dijo.

'Y nosotras a ti.

'Tengo mucho que contaros.

'Y yo a vosotras también.

Tinny la abrazó y Nat se unió al abrazo, Hilary viendo que no había sitio para ella se puso sobre todas y las rodeó con sus delgados brazos.

'¿Quién empieza?

'¡Yo! – dijo Tinny – No sé si te habrán contado, pero yo te hago un resumen de todo, con el permiso del resto, claro – Nat y Hilary asintieron. Así que Tinny explicó todo lo ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas a Lily sin omitir detalle de nada – Así que resumiendo todo: Stacey está con JC, Hilary está con Garrett pero quiere saber qué hay entre él y Brigitte, Black y yo nos hemos liado, no sé si irá a más o no… o qué pasará. Tenemos que hablarlo y Nat está celosa de una niña de 8 años pero con Remus todo marcha de maravilla. ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Viste a tu maravilloso Heath? – las tres que no habían estado en Italia se echaron a reír hasta que vieron que Lily se mordía el labio inferior y se frotaba las manos.

'¡No jodas! – dijo Hilary agarrando un cojín - ¡CUÉNTANOS! – chilló con un gritito emocionado.

'Pues… me lié con él – Lily rió sin gracia – y le dije que no quería nada más con él por que resulta que no dejé de pensar en James – volvió a reír.

'¿James? ¿Potter? – Hilary se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a reír - ¡Cómo lo sabía! ¡Estaba segura!

Nat y Tinny sólo miraban a Lily con la ceja alzada y los ojos muy abiertos.

'¿Has besado a Heath Ledger?

'¿Ese Heath Ledger? – señaló Tinny al póster de encima de sus cabezas.

Lily sólo sonrió y asintió.

'¡Qué fuerte! – dijeron las dos a la vez.

Lily les contó todas sus vacaciones y cuando acabó una lechuza entró por la ventana que las chicas habían dejado abiertas.

'¡Es para mí! – dijo Tinny leyendo con rapidez lo que ponía – Es de Dee, dice que intentará que haya un concierto inaugural el mes de mayo en Hogsmade.

'¿¡Genial, no? – dijo Hilary.

'Supongo – la castaña alzó los hombros sin saber bien qué decir.

'Bueno… ¿y qué es de Julian? – preguntó Lily perversamente – La última vez que supimos algo de ella fue que estaba castigada indefinidamente por McGonagall gracias a nuestra fiesta en Slytherin. ¿Qué pasa con Gilderoy?

'Pues a mí me ha dicho Remus, que le han dicho que Gilderoy y Victoria Reach están saliendo, no sabe si es serio o no, pero que hace mucho que Victoria no se encapricha tanto con un chico. Es decir, aparte de Sirius, con el que me dijo Stacey, creo, que se lió hace… poco. Un mes o… dos o tres. No me recuerdo cuándo fue.

'¿Qué? – Tinny se puso de pies encima de la cama. Hizo cálculos y dijo - ¿qué?

Las otras tres miraron hacia arriba esperando más explicaciones que simples "qués".

'¿Se lió con Victoria Reach cuando ya me metía fichas para que saliera con él?

'Oh… - Nat cayó en el error que había cometido – Pero Stacey puede haberse equivocado. No es seguro que se liaran, e igual se lió con ella, para haber si reaccionabas y te ibas con él. Lo hacen muchas personas – todas asintieron intentando consolar a Tinny que seguía echa una furia encima de la cama.

'No pasa nada Tinny, seguro que es un malentendido.

Los inteligentes ojos marrones de la chica fulminaron a Lily por el comentario. La pelirroja suponía que no se trataba de un malentendido, si decían que Black se había tirado a alguien, el 99.9 de las veces era verdad.

'Voy a aclarar las cosas con él – dijo saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta que cerró por un encantamiento.

'¡Mierda!

'¡Genial, nos ha dejado encerradas aquí! – dijo Hilary dándole una pequeña patada en la puerta - No es por echarte la bronca, pero… ¡Joder Nat… ¿no podrías haberte quedado callada!

'Ya sé, ya sé… no se me ha pasado por la cabeza, era simplemente un coti. Me cuesta pensar que Tinny esté con Black.

'Es que es verdad… daros cuenta – dijo Lily sentándose en la cama de Hilary - Tinny está liada con Black, Sirius Black. ¿Quién no ha querido estar con él?

'Aunque… Tinny no es la misma… - Hilary se mordió el labio y siguió hablando – últimamente está un poco rara. No te lo hemos podido decir por que desde que cogimos el tren de vuelta hemos estado todo el rato juntas, pero desde que está en el grupo está rara. Más… más yo, por así decirlo. O mejor dicho, más como mi yo antigua, por que desde que estoy con Garrett me he formalizado, ¿no creéis?

Las otras asintieron alzando los hombros.

'Pero es verdad… Tinny está más… brusca, desagradable, salida, y… es todo lo que antes no solía ser – finalizó la novia de Remus.

Lily asintió preocupada. ¿Qué podría pasarle a Tinny?

Tinny de mientras no había ido a reunirse con Sirius Black si no que con Stacey. Sabía que ella podría decirle si aquello era verdad o mentira, por medio de los muros del castillo. No estaba tan loca como pensaban sus amigas como para abalanzarse contra el tío más bueno del colegio acusarle de liarse con Reach y quedar peor que mal si era mentira. Tenía que confirmarlo y después matarlo.

'¿Stacey? – susurró cuando la encontró estudiando en la biblioteca – Necesito tu ayuda – le explicó lo que había pasado - ¿Es verdad que se liaron?

Stacey la miró a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza. Tinny se había portado genial con ella, no sólo no le había dicho nada por salir con su ex, si no que se habían hecho hasta más amigas.

'En realidad… sí. Pero podría haberme equivocado. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprobarlo?

'Sí por favor.

JC apareció de repente y Stacey le explicó que se iba con Tinny y después de darle un dulce beso en los labios salió de allí.

La Urera se sorprendió cuando Stacey se dirigió a Gryffindor. ¿Acaso se habían liado en Gryffindor? Era bien sabido que Sirius no llevaba nunca allí a sus novias a no ser que fuera algo muy pero que muy, muy serio.

Stacey pasó el cuadro de la señora gorda y torció a la derecha y comenzó a subir escalones.

'¿A dónde vamos?

'Al muro exterior del cuarto de los Merodeadores.

Caminaron lo poco que les quedaba de trayecto en silencio.

'Aquí es… - Stacey sacó la varita y murmuró algo que Tinny no pudo oír.

Del muro comenzaron a salir imágenes que Stacey iba deshaciendo con golpes de varita. Hasta que Tinny dio un pequeño gritito cuando vio a Victoria en una de las imágenes, no eran nítidas, pero se conseguía diferenciar a las personas.

'Se acostaron… - murmuró viendo como Black y Reach unían sus bocas – Tenías razón…

'Pero… lo mejor será que vayas a hablar con Sirius, es el que mejor te puede explicar esta situación.

Tinny dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

'¡Y no seas tan mala como lo sería Lily, no te lances! – oyó que Stacey le chillaba.

Pero no quería oír nada. No sabía si quería tener una explicación. Aporreó la puerta de Los Merodeadores. James abrió la puerta algo sorprendido.

'Quiero hablar con tu amigo Black – dijo apretando las mandíbulas - ¿Está aquí?

'Sí… - James apartó las cortinas de su cama y Tinny vio a Sirius durmiendo – Eh… - el moreno movió a Sirius con brusquedad – Tinny quiere hablar contigo.

Sirius se incorporó y se pasó la mano por la cara.

'Dime preciosa – se pasó las manos por encima de las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en la parte de atrás de su cama.

Yo… - James señaló la puerta con la cabeza – Me voy con Remus, busco a Peter para empezar a preparar lo que hacer el sábado.

Sirius asintió y James dejó la habitación.

'¿Te has acostado con Victoria Reach?

'¿Qué? – sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera oído mal - ¡Fue Peter!

Tinny rió fríamente, sin humor, pero sin poder evitarlo.

'Ya claro… y resulta que yo soy Hilary y que estoy poseída, ¿verdad?

'¡Te lo juro! ¡Pregúntale a Peter! Fue cuando nos hicisteis cambio de cuerpos. Él se aprovechó de la situación y la trajo y… eso.

La Urera se mordió el labio por dentro y se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

'¿Me lo prometes? – él se acercó a ella que no se había sentado y la abrazó.

'Te lo prometo.

Tinny suspiró y sonrió posando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¿Chicas? – las Ureras estaban hablando con Dan cuando Lily notó que alguien le daba un golpecito en el hombro. Cuando los cinco se pararon vieron a una Julian demacrada.

Tenía el pelo rubio en una coleta, los ojos pintados de negro y azul, muy exagerado y que le quedaba bastante mal. Tenía la piel muy pálida. Había adelgazado lo que hacía que su pecho resaltara más.

'¿Qué tal Julian? – Nat sonrió falsamente.

'No me puedo quejar… ¿habéis visto a Gilderoy? Hace dos semanas que no sé nada de él… desde que fue con Reach – pronunció el último nombre con desprecio.

'Creo que están afuera… - dudó Tinny. Tenía a Victoria más que vigilada desde que el día anterior lo había pasado mal por ello.

'Bien. Iré a hacerles una visita…

Todos se iban a ir cuando Julian volvió a decir:

'Por cierto… ¿qué tal la fiesta en la sala de Menesteres?

Nat dejó de respirar, Hilary comenzó a toser, Dan se rascó la cabeza mirando el techo y Tinny y Lily se miraron alarmadas.

'Bien… fue genial… ¿tú no fuiste? – Narcisa había visto a las Gryffindor hablar con Julian y había ido a ver si todo iba bien.

'No… nadie me invitó – dijo la rubia pestañeando demasiadas veces para que Lucius que iba con su prometida la mirara con deseo, cosa que no funcionó.

'Bueno… ya nos veremos – dijo Julian alejando al grupo.

'Quedamos en que no tenía que decirle nadie lo de la fiesta – dijo Narcisa enfadada.

'Lo sabemos – contestó Lily con un tono bastante desagradable - ¿Quién ha podido ser?

'Los muros – murmuró Tinny – ha estado buscando por todo el castillo en busca del lugar en el que se celebró la fiesta.

'No sé qué trama… pero algo gordo fijo – Nat la miró salir por la puerta hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Aquella tarde ninguno salió de su cuarto a no ser que fuera a la biblioteca. El colegio estaba en silencio, todos estudiaban. Todos menos en el cuarto de las Ureras en el que Lily, Nat y Hilary iban a volver a teñir el pelo a Dan. Tinny se había ido a estudiar a la biblioteca y las demás estaban hartas de estudiar. Dan había entrado por una de las ventanas. Él se había asomado a la ventana de su cuarto y ellas le habían elevado y metido a su cuarto.

'¿Estáis seguras de que me va a quedar bien?

'¡Divinamente! – las chicas rieron.

'Pero… ¿y si a Derek no le gusta?

'Le gustará. ¿No le gustas tú entero?

'Además… las amigas de Tinny visten muy raro, los cantantes de pelo colorido están de moda, arrasarás – dijo Nat.

Al acabar la tarde Dan estaba por el pelo más corto y teñido de rojo.

'Me gusta… me queda mejor que el negro… - Nat sonrió.

'A ver cuándo llega el día en el que mi madre me deja teñirme el pelo del color que quiera…

'Llegará, no tengas prisa – le dijo Hilary.

Cuando bajaron a cenar todo el mundo alabó a Dan por su nuevo look.

'¡De mayor quiero ser como tú! – le dijo Christina guiñándole un ojo.

'Lily… - la pelirroja se giró y vio que Hilary le había dado un codazo – Necesito que me hagas un favor – la rubia siguió hablando bajito - ¿tienes algo que hacer el domingo?

'La verdad… es que no.

'Bien. Por que te lo pasarás durmiendo. ¿Quebrantarías varias normas del colegio por ayudarme?

'¿Qué pasa? – Lily comenzó a preocuparse.

'Garrett… - la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco – va a tener una especie de "reunión" el sábado por la noche, así que me ha dicho que se pasará el día preparándola. Y que no me pase. Pero estoy segura de que es mentira y que va a quedar con Brigitte.

'Pero… mira guapa – Lily miró a su amiga con ternura - ¿enserio crees que está liado con la hermana de Etain? Date cuenta que si lo estuviera no te hablaría de ella. Lo haría mucho menos, ¿no?

'¡O no! Por que como piensa que yo voy a pensar eso, me habla de ella para que parezca una amiga pero en realidad no lo es. Por que es su amante. Hace exactamente lo contrario para que supuestamente yo no me preocupe, pero yo me inquieto y quiero saber más. ¿Te apuntas? ¿Le podrías robar el mapa del merodeador a James?

Lily sonrió.

'Se lo tomaré prestado. ¿Y Nat y Tinny?

'Nat se pasa los sábados por la tarde con Remus siempre. Y Tinny o ensaya o estudia siempre.

'Así que como en los viejos tiempos, las dos solas.

Se sentaron a comer con el resto del mundo que hablaban del nuevo look de Dan.

Las chicas entre semana no daban abasto entre las horas de estudio y los trabajos que les mandaban para subir nota, pero el miércoles antes de ir a cenar Lily encontró un hueco libre en su agenda (ya que se había pasado la noche anterior trabajando como una loca) para poder hablar con James sobre Heath y… ellos.

Nunca la palabra "ellos" le había sonado tan rara. Desde que habían quedado en ser amigos James ya no le pedía que saliera con ella, le seguía echando piropos y de vez en cuando le daba indirectas, pero nunca se lo pedía directamente.

James salía de entrenar cuando ella le chistó para llamar su atención.

'¿Qué pasa preciosa? – él pareció sorprendido de verla.

'Quería hablar contigo… de mi semana santa – dijo ella muy seria.

'¿Tiene que ser ahora? Es que prometí ir a…

'Sí – respondió la Urera secamente.

Se dirigieron hacia el estadio de quidditch, sin decir ni una palabra y se sentaron en las gradas. Lily no sabía como empezar a contarle todo así que comenzó como nadie haría: por el final.

'Conocí a Heath Ledger. Y nos liamos.

James que había mirado sus manos mientras su amiga pronunciaba las palabras movió la cabeza lentamente hacia ella y sonrió. Pero cuando vio que ella no le devolvía la sonrisa palideció y se le secó la boca.

'¿Y por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Además de sólo querer ser mi amiga me lo restriegas por la cara lo del hijo de puta ese?

'Es un encanto, le he prometido invitarle a…

'¡Fantástico Lily! – James se levantó y comenzó a bajar - ¿también te lo tiraste? No espera… ¡hiciste un trío con otro!

'¡Pero Potter! No me has dejado acabar – Lily siguió manteniendo la calma, entendía la postura del moreno, pero como siguiera así ella también se iba a enfadar.

'Pues habla te escucho – dejó de bajar y miró hacia arriba donde la había dejado sentada.

'Me lié con él – James hizo un gesto de dolor – pero no sentí nada. Creo que me gusta otro.

'¡Evans! ¡Que no me cuentes tu puta vida sexual! ¡Yo te quiero! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Quería ser tu amigo! ¡Pero no soy Dan! ¡No quiero saber esas cosas! ¡Si sales con alguien bien por ti, pero yo no quiero saberlo!

'¡POTTER! – Lily había perdido la paciencia y bajó las gradas rápidamente y le dio un tortazo al moreno, lo que hizo que las gafas del chico cayeran al suelo – No me vuelvas a hablar así en tu vida. ¡Y déjame acabar de hablar!

'¡No quiero oírlo! – James cogió sus gafas y comenzó a alejarse con su bolsa de quidditch en el brazo y gritando.

'¡Pero yo te quiero decir por qué dejé a Heath! ¡Fue por ti!

'¡Déjame en paz Lily! ¡Ahora no intentes arreglarlo!

'¡Vete a la mierda! – gritó ella fuera de sí.

Salió disparada detrás de él corriendo y cuando estuvo a su altura le dio un golpe con el hombro. Subió las escaleras que la conducían hasta su casa y hasta que no llegó a su cuarto no se permitió el lujo de dejar de correr.

No había nadie en su cuarto. Estarían todas estudiando. Respiró hondo intentando no llorar.

'¡Será cabrón! – se soltó la coleta tirando se la goma de pelo.

Y cogiendo su almohada y poniéndola colgada en medio de la habitación por medio de un conjuro no paró de darle golpes hasta que se destrozó. Entonces puso la almohada de Nat y así sucesivamente destruyó todo lo que tenía plumas y podría utilizarse para su desahogo. Cuando llegó Tinny e impidió que destruyera algo más Lily no dijo ni una palabra. Pero sus ojos brillaron llenos de rabia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde el miércoles por la noche Lily no volvió a decir una palabra. Sólo contestaba si le preguntaran. James no habló con ella, ni siquiera la miró y estuvo muy desagradable con todo el mundo, por lo que sus amigos dedujeron que habían discutido.

El viernes por la mañana Lily dijo sus primeras palabras.

'Odio a Potitos – Dan la miró y sonrió.

'Me gusta tu voz, guapísima, no deberías dejar de hablar por que un gafotas no te cree cuando te declaras.

'No me dejó. No acabé ninguna de mis explicaciones. Pasa demasiado tiempo con las mujeres por que ha acabado pensando como ellas: sea como sea siempre será la peor opción la acertada. ¿No puedes decirle a Remus que le haga razonar?

'Ya lo he intentado – dijo Nat alzando los hombros – Dice que no ha funcionado, que no quiere oír ni tu nombre.

Lily sonrió.

'¿Quiere una guerra? ¡Pues que así sea! Él se piensa que me gusta otro. Pues hagamos que me gusta otro. ¿Qué tío querrá liarse conmigo sin miedo a que Potitos le mate?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la mesa de los Slytherin. Pero fue Hilary la única que lo dijo en voz alta.

'Cuando estaba con Regulus me dijo que estabas buena y que fue una pena que vuestra cita no funcionara.

'Pero… ¿te vas a liar con él? – Tinny puso cara de asco.

'¡No sé por qué pones esa cara por que se parece muchísimo a tu novio!

'¡Sirius no es mi novio! – dijo la guitarrista.

'Ya… - dijeron todos los que oyeron eso.

'Todavía no sabemos de qué estamos. Pero no es mi novio.

'No… - todos negaron la cabeza con ironía para que Tinny se sintiera mejor, pero estaba claro que ninguno pensaba eso.

'Pero… ¿seguro que Regulus acepta salir contigo? Eres una nacida de muggles… no va a querer que os vean juntos en público. Además eres Gryffindor y… ¿cómo te vas a liar con él si te gusta James?

'Con la lengua – dijo Lily llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca tranquilamente.

Todas pusieron los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué frustrante podía resultar hablar con Lily cuando estaba decidida a ser desagradable!

'¡Qué romanticona eres Nat! – dijo la rubia – Que te líes con alguien no quiere decir que le quieres. Puede ser algo físico. Puedes pensar en la persona que quieres mientras lo haces.

'Voy a ir a hablar con Etain – dijo Lily – seguro que ella consigue que Regulus y yo quedemos. Además… tiene que ser un secreto del que James tiene que enterarse. ¿Y quién mejor para decírselo que Regulus?

'Regulus va a querer mantenerlo en secreto – advirtió Hilary.

'Sí, pero le encanta poder joder a Sirius. Y cuando Potter está mal, Sirius está mal. ¿No es ingenioso mi plan?

'Eres demasiado rencorosa – dijo Dan negando con la cabeza.

'Lo sé.

Lily se acercó a la mesa verde y plateada mientras que James la seguía con la mirada con odio.

'Traidora… - murmuró.

'¡Últimamente os ha dado por Slytherin! – dijo Etain con orgullo – Parece que se pusieron de moda desde que Black le pidió a Victoria una cita.

'¿Sirius Black? – dijo Lily asombrada.

'¡Claro! Regulus sé hartó de acostarse con ella el año pasado. ¿El viernes te parece bien para quedar con Black?

'Bien… - Lily estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando volvía a su casa y se encontró con Patrizia y Stacey.

Stacey había quedado con JC así unos minutos más tarde desapareció. Patrizia se quedó con Lily durante un rato y ésta le contó lo de la cita entre Sirius y Victoria.

'Algo no encaja. ¿Tú recuerdas el día en el que los chicos cambiaron de cuerpos?

'Creo que lo tengo apuntado en la agenda – miró en su mochila y sacó una agenda verde llena de firmas y fotos de sus amigas saludando. Comenzó a pasar hojas hacia atrás – El jueves 19 de enero les disteis la poción. Peter y Reach salieron el 20 o 21, dependiendo si fue viernes o sábado.

'Joder… pues creo que Sirius ha mentido.

Después de hablar con Etain había ido a hablar con Victoria quien le había dado todos los detalles de su cita con Sirius.

'Creo que realmente Sirius le pidió para salir a Victoria pero quien salió con ella fue Peter.

'¿Crees que Tinny tendría que saberlo?

Las dos chicas se miraron.

'Cuánto estrés soportamos… - dijo la italiana.

'Si vemos que van en serio se lo decimos… si no, pues nada.

'De acuerdo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viernes por la tarde cuando Lily volvió de su cita con Regulus sus otras tres amigas la esperaban despiertas para los detalles.

'¿Y bien? – Hilary se incorporó en la cama mientras Lily se quitaba la ropa en silencio.

'Genial – dijo con un tono de voz demasiado pasivo que no combinaba para nada con el "genial"

'¿Por qué? – preguntó Tinny como si "genial" fuera "desastroso".

'Por que estuvo bien, sin pasarse, pero teniendo en cuenta que he quedado con un Slytherin es un genial, aunque si hubiera quedado con cualquier otro hubiera sido sin más. O mal por que me ha utilizado.

Nat bufó.

'¿Y tú a él no?

'Es distinto – todas sus amigas alzaron una ceja – él me dijo que había quedado conmigo para darle celos a una tal… Candy o algo así. Pero yo en cambio no pensaba decirle que quedaba con él para enfurecer a James.

'Por que eso no se hace, ¿verdad? – dijo Tinny.

'¡Exacto! Menos mal que alguien me entiende – Lily miró con odio a las otras dos.

'Lily, guapa, mi tono era irónico – Tinny sonrió para pedir perdón.

'¿Pero os liasteis? – Hilary quería llegar al kit de la cuestión.

'¡Claro! ¿Por quién me tomas? Si tengo que darle celos a alguien se los doy. No voy como que sí pero que no.

'¿Y qué hicisteis?

'Nada. Besarnos, nada más. Buscamos primero a la tal Candy, que es una Ravenclaw de sangre limpia, que estaba dando una vuelta con Diggory. Y luego fuimos en busca de James que estaba con Sirius en las cocinas.

'¿Y qué cara se le quedó al pobre? – preguntó la rubia.

Lily rió.

'Una de foto. Se le cayó la patata que tenía en la mano y miró con odio al hermano de Sirius. Al principió pensé que le iba a matar con la mirada, luego recordé que no podía. Pero estaba monísimo, ponía morritos y fruncía el ceño todo el rato – Lily suspiró y se tiró a su cama - ¡Moony! – llamó a la gata que se subió a la cama para ser acariciada.

'¿Os dais cuenta todo lo que hemos tenido que esperar para oír esto? – las tres amigas se quedaron mirando a la sonriente Lily que dejó de sonreír al instante.

'Eso no quita para que sea un hijo de puta por que cuando me quise declarar no me creyó. ¿Qué tipo de chico al que se supone que le gusto hace eso?

Todas se tumbaron en la cama pensativas y poco tiempo después quedaron profundamente dormidas, como banda sonora los ronquidos de Nat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

El sábado por la tarde cuando Nat se enteró de que Lily y Hilary se iban a Hogsmade quiso ir con ellas.

'Es que hoy Remus está malo… - explicó refiriéndose a la luna llena.

Tinny no pareció emocionada ante la visita a Hogsmade.

'Tengo que ensayar.

Dan que estaba con ellas a la hora de comer, mientras hablaban de todo aquello susurró al oído de Nat.

'Ensayar sí, pero conmigo desde luego ya nunca lo hace. Siempre "tiene otros planes".

Nat asintió pero no dijo nada. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Dan, desde que Tinny estaba en Las Brujas de Salem había dejado de lado a casi todo el mundo que no fuera su guitarra y en ocasiones Sirius.

Después de cenar Nat fue al cuarto de los chicos para tomar prestado el mapa, pero se dio cuenta que los Merodeadores se lo habían llevado antes.

Así que con mucho cuidado fueron por los pasillos del colegio como única protección su sentido auditivo para protegerse de Filch o de cualquier profesor.

Dan también se había unido al grupito en escapada.

'¿En qué trabaja Garrett? – preguntó Dan mientras iban bajo tierra hacia el pueblo.

Hilary suspiró.

'No lo sé. El otro día saqué el tema y me dijo que había heredado de sus padres. Antes trabajaba como camarero, pero que como a veces se confundía con las bebidas le habían echado del bar. Ahora… no tengo ni idea, pero últimamente cuando llego a su casa él no está y no vuelve hasta una hora o dos más tarde.

¿Y si es mortífago? – preguntó Nat.

'Después de todo está mucho tiempo con Brigitte que es hermana de Etain, que es Slytherin, casa de la cual salen muchos mortífagos.

Hilary les miró mal a los tres.

'Sólo era una teoría – Lily alzó los hombros.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade Hilary los condujo hacia la casa de Garrett, pero no se acercaron demasiado por la pared de cristal que tenía el chico. Por mucho que fuera ciego, si estaba acompañado de Brigitte, ésta los vería y se lo diría a Garrett que se enfadaría con Hilary por haber venido cuando él le había dicho que no fuera a verle el sábado.

Estuvieron unos 15 minutos escondidos en la calle de al lado desde la cual se veía la puerta de la casa de Garrett.

'Sale alguien, o entra, no veo bien – dijo Dan.

'Quita – Lily le empujó y enfocó la vista – entra alguien con una capa verde oscura con unas botas de cuero negras, que por cierto son preciosas.

'Esa es Brigitte – aclaró la rubia.

'¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Nat se había sentado en el suelo y estaba jugando con los bajos de su capa.

'Esperar a que salgan. Yo nunca dije que esto fuera a ser divertido.

'¿Jugamos a algo? – preguntó Dan animado de repente.

'¡Ronda de "yo nunca he…"! – Lily sonrió dando pequeños aplausos.

'¿Por qué os emocionáis por eso? ¡Parecéis críos! – dijo la rubia exasperada por haberse traído al trío más maduro de todos.

Lily y Dan le sacaron la lengua.

'Yo nunca he… hecho el amor – Lily esperó sonriente esperando la respuesta de los demás.

Todos se llevaron la mano a la frente afirmando que ellos sí.

'Nat… tú nos tienes que dar detalles que todavía estamos esperando – señaló Hilary acusadoramente.

'Yo nunca he hecho un streaptease – dijo Nat sacándoles la lengua a los demás.

Dan y Hilary se tocaron la frente.

'Esto es más divertido bebiendo – gruñó Lily – Quiero mi malibu con coca cola.

'Pero a falta de alcohol se hace así.

'Yo nunca he… - Hilary frunció el ceño pensando en algo que decir - ¡salen de la casa!

'¿Cómo? – dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

'¡Que salen de la casa Garrett y Brigitte! – repitió la urera - ¡hay que seguirles!

'Espera a que pasen primero y cuando sólo los veamos de lejos ya nos lanzamos.

'¡Qué emocionante! ¡Parecemos James Bond! – dijo Dan dando saltitos.

'Igual, igual – dijo Hilary seria.

Siguieron a la pareja calle abajo. Pasaron la plaza en la que habían celebrado Carnaval y por enfrente de casa de Tinny, donde la luz del cuarto de su hermana estaba encendida. Durante unos segundos perdieron a sus sospechosos de vista pero Nat les localizó.

'Van a esa plaza – señaló Dan.

'Es la primera vez que la veo – dijo Hilary.

'Yo no… - dijeron las otras dos Ureras a la vez - ¿fue cuando nos quedamos a dormir a casa de Tinny aquél verano, verdad? – preguntó Nat sin estar segura de por qué se acordaba.

'Sí… - Lily se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos para recordar – jugábamos con Pucka, el perro de Tinny, y vino corriendo hasta aquí, así que le seguimos. Pero Pucka siguió corriendo hasta el bosque – Lily señaló el final de la plaza. Tardamos varias horas en encontrarlo.

'A mí ese árbol del medio me da miedo – Dan lo señaló con la barbilla. (N/A yo me lo imagino como el árbol de la peli de "Sleepy Hollow")

'No pasa nada, en nada le saldrán las hojas…

'En mi recuerdo creo que estaba así – dijo Nat.

Todos se pusieron alrededor del árbol.

'¿Y Garrett y Brigitte? – preguntó Hilary de repente - ¡genial los hemos perdido!

Lily y Nat se miraron.

'Creo… creo que han entrado aquí.

'¿Aquí? – Hilary levantó una ceja extrañada mirando al árbol de mala manera - ¿Este trozo de madera tiene dentro a mi novio y a la furcia que lo acompaña? – Todo el mundo guardó silencio mirando al árbol - ¿Y nosotros cómo entramos?

'Seguramente será como el árbol boxeador – pensó Nat – habrá que tocar alguna rama…

Todos se pusieron a dar saltitos y a mover rama tras rama pero nada sucedió. Hasta que oyeron unos ruidos en el bosque.

'¿Con que estarían en el árbol, eh? – Hilary miró a Nat y a Lily que eran los que habían sugerido aquella maravillosa idea.

'Todos nos confundimos de vez en cuando – se defendió la castaña.

Cuando llegaron al bosque los ruidos cesaron y el grupo de amigos se quedó muy quieto a la espera de más pistas.

'Por aquí – dijo una voz.

'¡Ese es Garrett! – dijo Hilary agarrando fuertemente a Nat del brazo.

A unos 30 metros vieron un claro.

'Aquí encontramos a Pucka – Lily sonrió satisfecha por sus dotas para situarse.

'Y ahí está Garrett – Dan señaló a la pareja que estaba al lado del claro mirando algo que ellos desde donde se encontraban no veían.

Cuando se acercaron fue Nat la que murmuró lo que todos veían:

'Mortífagos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Creéis que la reacción de Lily ha sido exagerada por cómo ha actuado James?

Final de infarto, e? O no, depende de cómo lo veáis. A mí no me parece tan impresionante por que me sé cómo sigue, pero tampoco quería alargar mucho el capi que ya iban 13 páginas y con este tema podría seguir unas 4 o 5 más y no quería que llegara a tanto.

Así que si queréis recibir las imágenes ya sabéis, me lo decís y os las envio.

Besitos de tuti fruti y disfrutad del sol de mayo!


	30. La Orden del Fénix

Por primera vez mil años actualizo 2 semanas más tarde… tal y como tiene que ser, pero es que no me lo creo ni yo!

En fin, espero que os guste el capítulo. Ya he enviado todas las imágenes, si alguien más quiere que me diga, pero de todos los que las pedisteis ya las tenéis, si a alguna no le han llegado, es que algo falla así que me diga y reenvio.

No sé si podré actualizar para el lunes de dentro de dos semanas, por que no sé por qué me da que voy a estar muy ocupada. (O lo mismo llego a tiempo, quién sabe…)

Bueno los reviews están en un reviews, pero ya lo sabéis todas.

Y nada amores, a leer a ver si os gusta!

**30. La Orden del Fénix**

'¿Ahora te parece loca nuestra teoría de que era mortífago? – susurró Dan.

Hilary le miró y si las miradas mataran Dan hubiera muerto instantáneamente.

'¿Dónde están? – preguntó Lily mirando a su alrededor en busca del novio de su amiga.

Hilary tuvo que admitir que le había perdido de vista, pero estaba convencida de que él no era un mortífago. O casi convencida.

'Mira, ahí tienes a tu cita – susurró Nat dándole un codazo a Lily.

'Ja-Ja-Ja – rió irónicamente la aludida.

Estaban reunidos en un amago círculo, con las capuchas bajadas y todos eran alumnos de Hogwarts, podrían ser unos 20. Al parecer se suponía que eran un círculo pero se habían hecho grupitos de 3 y 4 personas que cuchicheaban. Hilary escrutaba desesperada las caras de todos pero sin reconocer los rasgos del chico al que amaba. Apareció entre la oscuridad sujetando la mano de Brigitte, los dos con los gorros subidos. Pero Hilary reconoció su forma de andar y las botas de ella. Dejó de respirar y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sintió un escalofrío y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

Fue Dan el que se dio cuenta que la rubia se había desmayado.

'¡Eh, Hilary se ha desmayado!

'¡Calla! – dijeron las otras dos.

Estaban intentando oír lo que Garrett decía. Hasta que Lily tuvo un momento de lucidez y lanzó un hechizo con el que se podía oír lo que decía como si estuviera a su lado.

'Desde que empezasteis habéis aprendido mucho. De lo cual me alegro, no todo a sido coser y cantar pero habéis sabido llevar bien vuestros momentos de dudas, vuestros problemas y salir adelante sin ninguna crisis importante.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

'Mi misión acaba aquí. Sólo os tenía que enseñar lo que en Hogwarts no os mostraban. Espero que el Señor Oscuro esté orgulloso de vosotros y que le seáis siempre fieles y buenos siervos.

Lily y Nat se miraron aterradas.

'El Señor Tenebroso vendrá a veros durante esta semana. Os hará preguntas y puede que os lleve con él para probaros.

'¡Se está moviendo! – susurró Dan.

Hilary murmuró algo como si estuviera en sueños y parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir lo ojos. Dan le tapó la boca antes de que dijera nada. Se la separó con cuidado y se puso un dedo sobre los labios, pidiéndole que no dijera nada.

'Recuerdo cuando mi maestro nos dio el último discurso – dijo Garrett siguiendo con el discurso – dijo que todos llegaríamos lejos y me eligió a mí para seguir sus pasos, es evidente el por qué… estaba claro que por mucho que agudizara mis sentidos nunca sería tan bueno como uno de vosotros – señaló sus ojos, la causa de su desventaja – pero de todas formas estoy orgulloso de haber llegado aquí.

Hilary no decía nada, se retorcía las manos y mordía el labio inferior con lágrimas en los ojos.

'De todas formas cuando sea viejo y vuestros hijos vengan a mí estaré orgulloso de poder educarlos como es debido y si no soy yo, que sea mi sucesor…

Los alumnos de Hogwarts aplaudieron secamente y se disolvieron por entre los árboles. Las cuatro amigas se quedaron donde estaban, esperando no ser vistas. Garrett y Brigitte se habían quedado en medio del claro, hablando. Lily había quitado el hechizo de oír y todos miraban a Hilary a la espera de que dijera algo.

'No me lo creo – dijo levantándose y sacudiendo las hierbas – Garrett no puede ser un mortífago. Simplemente es imposible, no entra en su forma de ser.

'Hilary… – Lily le acarició el brazo – cualquiera puede acabar siendo uno.

'No, él no. No sabes cómo habla sobre la libertad del pueblo, sobre cómo está la sociedad, cómo el mundo vive bajo un dictador de un gobierno que sólo quiere manipularnos.

'Puede… que piense que quien no debe ser nombrado sea la solución a eso – razonó Nat.

'No – Hilary respiró hondo – Garrett es un anarquista. No puede ser.

'La primera fase es la negación – dijo Dan – no puede aceptarlo y lo niega – dijo como si Hilary no pudiera oírlo.

Entonces ella le miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y dijo de un tono de voz que no acostumbraba a utilizar.

'Yo que siempre te he apoyado con tus estúpidos novios. Desde el más gilipollas hasta el más dulce. He estado a tu lado cuando todos te insultaban por ser diferente. Y ahora me haces esto… ¿por qué no me crees cuando te digo que Garrett no es así?

'Por que quien no debe ser nombrado puede cambiar la opinión de cualquiera.

'De Garrett no.

Y antes de que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta Hilary salió de donde estaban y a los pocos segundos Garrett y Brigitte la apuntaron con la varita con un rápido movimiento de muñeca. Pero la rubia avanzó decidida hasta donde se encontraba su novio y cuando él la reconoció bajó la varita e hizo un gesto a su acompañante para que lo imitara. Cuando llegó se paró a pocos cm's de él y le dijo algo que nadie alcanzó a oír, luego se tiró a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Los demás no quisieron salir de donde estaban así que esperaron a que Hilary volviera pero después de diez minutos cuando volvieron a mirar se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba.

'¡Genial! ¡Esto es fantástico! – dijo Lily con ironía – una de mis mejores amigas ha desaparecido con un mortífago. Esta situación es… maravilloso yo creo que lo describe a la perfección.

'No creo que quedarnos aquí sea bueno. Lo mejor va a ser volver – dijo Nat sensatamente.

'¿Y dejar a Hilary aquí? – Dan se llevó las manos a la boca como si la urera hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

Entonces oyeron el aullido de un lobo y pensaron que Garrett era un tipo genial con el que ya arreglarían cuentas otro día, pero que ellos se volvían al colegio.

Hilary por su parte cuando estuvo en frente de Garrett sólo le dijo.

'Te he visto.

'Lo sé. Te he oído – miró a Brigitte - ¿hablamos mañana?

'De acuerdo – la morena sonrió a Hilary y desapareció.

'Ven… vamos a dar un vuelta y te explico.

Llevó a la chica en sentido contrario del que habían venido, es decir del que estaban sus amigas. Permanecieron en silencio mientras andaban, Hilary por miedo a meter la pata y él pensativo. Llegaron a la orilla de un riachuelo y Garrett se sentó mojando los pies.

'Vas a coger un resfriado – le advirtió ella.

Él sólo sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que ella se sentara a su lado.

'Lo que acabas de oír es un discurso preparado.

'Me lo imagino – gruñó ella.

'Bueno, déjame hablar y no me interrumpas hasta que acabe… Por mucho que creas que soy un mortífago no lo soy. Cuando acabé de estudiar nadie quería contratarme para ningún trabajo. Estuve trabajando un tiempo en Las Tres Escobas, pero cuando llegó el nuevo camarera a mí me echaron, ya que él era mil veces mejor que yo. Así que empecé a beber y una noche no sé cómo llegué al castillo muy borracho.

Hilary intentaba respirar bajito para no molestar el relato del chico.

'Allí me encontré a Dumbledore con unos alumnos, creo que eran tus amigos, o por lo menos alguno de ellos. Al parecer había habido una riña entre un Slytherin y un Gryffindor y él había salido para ver qué pasaba. Yo no paraba de reír por que todo me hacía gracia, nunca había visto a vuestro director y la verdad me lo imaginaba más grandioso de lo que es, pero la cosa es que me llevó a su despacho y me dio una poción para que se me pasara la borrachera y tuve una charla muy interesante con él.

Garrett paró unos segundos mirando a Hilary que seguía sin decir nada.

'Me dijo que estaba reclutando jóvenes para formar un grupo, un grupo que iría contra quien tú sabes. Me dijo que si quería me pagaría. Dijo que había oído hablar de mí, "el ciego borracho". Era una buena reputación para empezar a hacer de espía entre los mortífagos. Yo enfadado con la sociedad, había ido decidido unirme al Señor Tenebroso. Así que empecé a rondar por sitios por los que la gente solía ir para encontrarse por motivos oscuros y acabé siendo maestro de próximos mortífagos. No te voy a decir que no tengo la marca tenebrosa, pero no creo en eso. Sabes que soy anarquista, ¿verdad?

Hilary comenzó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo.

'¡Lo sabía! – dijo abrazándole.

Él la abrazó sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

'Los demás se reían de mí por que decía que eras un anarquista, y decían que seguramente quien tú sabes te habría seducido. – le dio un besazo en la mejilla y apartándose de él le miró muy seriamente – no me vuelvas a mentir en una cosa así por que te mato directamente. Que me has dado un susto de muerte.

'¡Tú que me has seguido!

'¡Mentira! Estábamos aquí de picnic.

'¿A las 11?

'Sí, es muy bonito picniquear a estas horas, con las estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas.

'Hilary, no te engañes.

'Garrett, no te engañes.

Lily, Dan y Nat por el contrario se habían perdido. No habían sabido volver al pueblo, aunque desde donde estaban podían ver las luces del pueblo, no conseguían llegar por que había muchos hierbas y árboles que les impedían llegar al camino por allí.

'Tengo hambre – no dejaba de repetir la castaña.

'Haber comido más – contestó cortante Dan.

'Pero… ¿y si Hilary no está bien? – decía a menudo la pelirroja.

'Lo estará – repetían los otros dos.

'Pero… ¿y si Garrett la lleva en presencia de Voldemort?

'Pues le seducirá y para casa con un feo – dijo Dan mirando distraídamente hacia unas luces un poco más apartadas del pueblo – creo que podríamos llegar allí y desde allí podríamos acercarnos al pueblo. ¿Qué me decís?

'Que tengo hambre.

'Que estoy preocupada por Hilary.

'¡Pues allá vamos!

En cuanto dijo eso oyeron un aullido a sus espaldas. Y los tres echaron a correr muertos de miedo.

'¡Me gustaría tener una alfombra mágica! – dijo Lily medio muerta corriendo.

Nat y Dan aguantaban bien por que jugaban a quidditch pero Lily con el baile no tenía la resistencia que tenían los otros dos se cansó antes.

'¡No… puedo… más! – dijo antes de caer al suelo, o mejor dicho tirándose al suelo.

Los otros dos volvieron marcha atrás.

'No podemos, con ella que desde que ha vuelto de Italia se ha puesto fondona y ya no es como antes.

'¡Oye!

'Es verdad guapísima… no te piques – dijo Dan lanzándole un beso.

Cuando cinco minutos después Lily se recuperó volvieron a seguir el camino que Dan había indicado.

'Son las 12.30 ahora es cuando tomo mi cena tardía, y me estáis privando de ella.

'Tú quisiste venir – dijo Lily alzando los hombros.

'Pero pensé que para las 12 como muy mucho estaríamos ya de vuelta.

'Cómo se ve que no escuchaste a Hilary cuando habló.

'¡Estaba cenando! – se excusó la urera.

Sobre la 1 Dan admitió que se habían perdido.

'¡Esta es realmente… la mejor noche de mi vida! – gritó Nat con sus pobres tripas muertas de hambre.

'Hemos venido a ayudar a Hilary que se ha evaporado con su novio el mortífago, nos hemos perdido y Nat tiene hambre – enumeró Lily con los dedos.

'Pues eso, fabulosa – finalizó Dan.

Siguieron caminando sin sentido por el bosque.

'¿Dónde creéis que estaremos? – preguntó Lily apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol.

'En Inglaterra.

'Cerca de Hogwarts.

'Ja-ja-ja a vosotros que andar no os cansa - rió la gracia la pelirroja.

'Pero nos da hambre – Nat hizo pucheros.

'Y yo quiero llegar a mi cama – Dan puso morritos.

'¡No si resultará que la responsable aquí soy yo y todo!

Volvieron a oír un aullido y todos se pusieron a correr otra vez. Esta vez fue Nat la primera que dejó de correr, además de golpe.

'¡Esperad! Yo reconozco esa voz… - dijo pensativa.

'¿Qué voz? – dijeron los Gryffindor a la vez.

Nat no contestó pero comenzó a andar lo ya andado.

'¿Nos quieres matar o qué? – dijo Dan algo asustado.

'¿No has oído por qué hemos huido?

'¿Un hombre lobo? – Nat sonrió.

Se volvió a oír el aullido cada vez más cerca.

'Nat deberíamos irnos… - Dan y Lily comenzaron a alejarse de su amiga.

Se oyeron rugidos, zarpas, y más ruidos que ni siquiera Nat prefirió identificar y al igual que los otros dos Gryffindor se puso a correr.

Cuando tres minutos más tarde se encontraron rodeados por árboles demasiado juntos como para huir y sólo una senda que conducía dios sabía donde Nat prefirió hacerle frente a aquella criatura.

'No sabemos lo que hay arriba – dijo a modo de excusa.

'Quizá la vida – Dan la agarró del brazo intentado tirar de ella hacia arriba.

'Quizá la muerte – contestó Nat soltándose.

Los tres se quedaron quietos, muy juntos unos de otros hasta que oyeron unos pasos acercarse. Dejaron de respirar por unos segundos y Lily se quedó sin sangre en las venas de los brazos cuando Dan y Nat la apretaron cada uno de una mano.

'¿Peter? – Dan estaba bastante decepcionado.

'¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo el Gryffindor alarmado.

'¿Y tú? – Nat comenzaba a estar furiosa, eran rondando las 3 y esa era su hora de su cena de la madrugada, y el hambre iba en aumento – Llevamos perdidos varias horas, y ninguno sabe volver, hemos perdido a Hilary con un supuesto mortífago y además tengo hambre.

'Remus se acerca. ¿Os acordáis lo que pasó en septiembre?

Los tres palidecieron.

'¡Corred! Los demás le entretendremos.

Lily fue la primera en llegar del miedo que tenía.

'¡La casa de los gritos! – Nat y Dan se toparon con ella y los tres cayeron al suelo.

'¡Salvado! – dijo el chico de pelo rojo - ¡La casa de Derek está un poco más abajo!

Entonces se dieron cuenta que la única manera de salir de allí era entrando en la casa, ya que había una verja, y la única salido era la parte delantera de la casa.

Oyeron cómo se acercaba un animal y vieron un ciervo venir por el sendero. Cuando llegó a ellos se transformó en James y sin decir palabra les metió dentro de la casa.

'Tenéis que bajar estas escaleras y a mano derecha tenéis una trampilla que si la levantáis os llevará hasta el árbol boxeador.

'¿Sabe que estamos aquí? – preguntó Lily temblando.

'Ha olido a Dan y se ha puesto a gruñir.

'¿Cómo sabes que a mí?

'Por que estoy segura que a Nat se la ha olvidado echarse colonia y que Lily no se va a echar por que hoy no ha quedado con el chico que le gusta.

'¿Qué? – Lily se giró y le miró a los ojos furiosa - ¿Otra vez con esa gilipollez? ¡Te he dicho que me gustas tú!

'Hay que ver lo absurdo de la situación – susurró Dan – Me habría reído si me hubieran dicho que iba a presenciar esta conversación.

'¡Cállate! – dijeron los futuros padres de Harry a la vez.

'¿Por qué me haces esto Lily? ¿Es acaso algún tipo de apuesta entre vosotras? ¿Todas queréis salir con un Merodeador y sólo faltas tú? ¿O es tu manera personal de vengarte?

'De todo un poco – la pelirroja alzó los hombros - ¿Pero eres invécil o a ti te pequeño te pegaban tanto que te cambiaron todo el cerebro de sitio y has quedado así? – volvió a gritar.

'De todo un poco.

La siguiente mirada les hubiera matado a los dos si las miradas pudieran matar.

Nat y Dan habían bajado y dejaban discutir a la futura pareja a sus anchas.

'¿Crees que es esta trampilla? – Nat levantó una que tenía un hebilla de acero roñosa pero sin telas de araña a su alrededor.

'Seguramente… - Dan metió la varita dentro y susurró un _"lumus" _para poder ver mejor – tiene toda la pinta. Además, ¿qué otra trampilla ves tú por aquí?

Entonces oyeron un grito que seguramente sería de Lily y los dos se precipitaron a la trampilla.

Cerraron y echaron a correr, oían ruidos tras ellos y en vez de mirar hacia adelante miraban hacia atrás preocupados. Hasta que Nat dijo:

'Hasta aquí y no más. Remus es mi novio, es un hombre lobo pero tenga la forma que tenga yo huelo igual y él me tiene que identificar.

'¡Pero a mí no coño! – Dan la puso delante de él – si te ataca que te ataque a ti.

'Pareces Slytherin.

'Y tú demasiado Gryffindor.

Pero de repente se hizo el silencio y los dos adolescentes empezaron a pensar que aquello nunca había pasado, esperaron en silencio a la espera de que alguno de los merodeadores apareciera, pero no vino ninguno.

'¿Nat? – susurró Dan - ¿Volvemos al castillo?

Nat tuvo un escalofrío.

'Tengo un presentimiento, creo que algo pasa en la casa de los gritos.

Y sin decir nada deshizo el camino andado.

'¿Vienes Dan?

El chico de pelo rojo suspiró y siguió a la urera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El lobo había reconocido un olor familiar pero cuando iba a perseguirlo alguien le agarró por el cuello y lo lanzó a una pared. Se levantó y sacudió la cabeza esperando encontrar a su próxima víctima, pero no vio a nadie. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que le había encerrado en una habitación, así que comenzó a dar golpes contra la puerta, a morderla y a arañarla. Oyó el grito de una chica y se puso todavía más furioso. ¡Esa podría ser su presa!

Al otro lado de la puerta la situación era bastante tensa. Un grupo de 5 mortífagos recién adquiridos por el Lord habían entrado a la casa de los gritos a la espera de saber qué era lo que producía todos aquellos gritos las noches de luna llena. Se habían encontrado con un perro y un lobo peleándose por bajar al piso de abajo y a una pelirroja y a un chico moreno con gafas discutiendo a todo volumen. Y habían pensado que sería divertido jugar un rato con ellos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el perro era un animago.

'Darme vuestras varitas – dijo una voz masculina alargando la mano.

Lily y James que estaban sulfurados por haber estado discutiendo segundos antes no estaban por la labor de hacer caso a nadie. Querían seguir discutiendo y que ningún grupo de mortífagos les viniera a tocar las pelotas.

'¡Y una puta mierda! – gritó Lily desde el suelo.

La habían atacado y le sangraba un brazo. James y Sirius se pusieron delante de ella.

'¡Qué caballerosos!

Y entonces comenzó el combate. Sirius y James contraatacaban esperando que alguien viniera en su ayuda o que los otros 5 se cansasen.

Lily se puso de pie e intentó detener la sangre, como no recordaba ningún hechizo que tuviera esa función acabó por arrancarse los bajos de la túnica y enrollárselos al brazo.

Dio la mano a James y cuando éste la miró asombrada ella intentó decirle qué hechizo utilizar, él pareció entenderlo por que asintió y juntos dijeron las palabras mágicas que hicieron que dos de los cinco mortífagos cayeran al suelo.

'¡Iujuuu! – gritó Lily contentísima.

Los otros tres mortífagos miraron a sus compañeros y llenos de rabia por que una pareja hubiera derribado a dos de los suyos y siguieron contraatacando sin vocalizar nada para que ningún Gryffindor pudiera encontrar un contra hechizo suficientemente rápido.

Y entonces de la nada apareció Nat con el pelo revuelto, la túnica sucia y con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba sangrando del labio y parecía muy cansada.

Lily la vio pero Nat se puso el dedo sobre los labios pidiéndole silencio. Pasó detrás de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort y escuchó atenta a la espera de oír a Remus. Oyó aullidos muy lejanos que venían de una puerta e intentó abrirla, pero la encontró cerrada, entonces pensó que lo mejor sería calmar al hombre lobo que había allí y luego abrirla con un "alohomora".

'Remus… - los arañazos a la puerta se hicieron más fuertes – soy Nat. No sé si me entiendes pero quiero que cuando abra la puerta mates a los hombres de negro. ¿De acuerdo?

Sólo recibió más arañazos y gruñidos. Así que suspiró y pensó que lo mejor iba a ser que ella se apartara de su camino y que así Remus tendría vía libre.

Cuando el lobo se precipitó escaleras abajo Nat se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró dejando que el dolor, el cansancio y todo el hambre que tenía acumulado salieran, y comenzó a llorar.

Fue Sirius el primero que se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba en la casa por la puerta de atrás.

'¿Hilary? – gritó.

Por la puerta a su izquierda aparecieron Hilary y el ciego con Dan tras ellos.

'¿Qué pasa? – gritó la chica desde el umbral de la puerta desde donde no le llegaban los hechizos que lanzaban.

'Nos han empezado a atacar mortífagos de repente.

Remus estaba intentando morder a uno de ellos que no paraba de lanzarle hechizos intentando que el lobo le dejara en paz.

Entonces Garrett adelantó a Hilary y se puso a la par de Sirius con la cara tapada por su capa gris.

'¡Garrett qué haces!

'¡Déjame princesa sé lo que hago!

Entre cuatro personas dejaron inconscientes a los tres que quedaban en poco tiempo.

Cuando todo hubo acabado Peter salió de su escondite recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de todos.

'¡Sigue así Peter! Nosotros a punto de morir y tú escondiéndote.

Sirius se transformó en perro y haciéndole un gesto a Remus que miraba a todos como posibles presas los dos huyeron por la trampilla antes de que nadie pudiera detenerles y hacer que capturaran a Remus.

Segundos después aparecieron Brigitte, Dumbledore, Hagrid y un joven pelirrojo que a Hilary le resultaba familiar.

'Bueno… la mitad de la torre Gryffindor aquí… y yo que no sabía que habían trasladado la torre de sitio… - Dumbledore sonrió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El domingo por la tarde todos los que habían salido la noche anterior se reunieron en el cuarto de los Merodeadores.

Tinny estaba impaciente por oír la historia que sus compañeras de habitación no le habían querido contar. Remus seguía en la enfermería y Dan y Hilary habían conseguido que Patrizia y Stacey entraran a Gryffindor sin ser vistas.

La herida del codo de Lily había sido curada por la enfermera por la mañana.

Nat había llevado a Moony al cuarto de los chicos y la gata andaba de un lado para otro jugando con todo el mundo.

Tinny estaba tumbada en la cama de Sirius mientras le daba un masaje al chico que estaba apoyado en el borde de su cama. Lily y James no se habían mirado ni una sola vez, ya no querían seguir discutiendo, pero no sabían como decírselo al otro sin que volvieran a la discusión.

Bueno… ¿quién empieza a contarnos qué pasó? – preguntó Patrizia.

¡Hilary! – dijeron Nat y Lily a la vez – Que desapareciste de repente cuando estábamos en el claro… y a partir de ahí yo ya no entendí nada – continuó la castaña.

Es que Garrett me llevó aparte y me explicó todo.

Hilary miró a todos con aire inocente a la espera de que otra persona siguiera hablando de lo que hizo en vez de que ella siguiera explicando.

'¿Y bien? – dijo James.

'¡Oh! Pues nada, me dijo que no era mortífago que él simplemente se hacía pasar por uno de ellos y luego informaba a Dumbledore, él está metido en La Orden del Fénix.

'¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Stacey.

'Es lo que lucha contra quien vosotros sabéis aparte de los aurores, por que a veces éstos no pueden hacer cosas que serían mal vistas moralmente por las leyes mágicas, y ahí entre La Orden, no están bajo ninguna ley del ministerio. Nos fuimos a su casa cuando acabó de contarme esto, hicimos las paces – hubo varios carraspeos y susurros de "ya las paces…" – y luego – Hilary sacó la lengua a los que habían carraspeado – vino Dan a avisarnos del peligro y fuimos todos.

'Pues Lily estaba preocupadísima y no nos dejó pensar en paz – se quejó Dan.

'¿Y vosotros por qué volvisteis del pasadizo? – preguntó Lily.

'¿Qué pasadizo? ¿Por qué no explicáis todo bien y luego vienen las dudas y ruegos? – preguntó Patrizia algo desconcertada por todo el asunto.

Entre todos contaron lo que básicamente pasó y cuando media hora más tarde los no-presentes entendían lo mismo que los que habían estado presentes vinieron las dudas y ruegos.

'¿Y bien? ¿Por qué volvisteis? – volvió a preguntar Lily.

'Es que Nat tuvo "un presentimiento" – dijo Dan – y yo fui a avisar a Hilary y ella a ayudaros. Resulta que nuestra Nat va a ser adivina.

'¡Pues sacaba muy buena nota en Adivinación!

'Como en todo… – dijo el resto

'Yo… - Sirius miró a Lily y a James y frunció el ceño – no entiendo lo que hicisteis vosotros dos.

Los futuros padres de Harry siguieron sin mirarse.

'¿Qué hicieron?

'Algo raro… nunca lo había visto, ni leído sobre ello. Se dieron la mano y sin decir nada lanzaban el mismo hechizo que poco a poco se iba llevando toda la fuerza vital del oponente…

Todos miraron a la pareja que parecía muy interesada en la alfombra. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por que no estaban seguros de lo que había pasado.

'¿Y bien? – Peter les miró - ¿nada que comentar?

'No – por primera vez se miraron a los ojos y son dos se pusieron bastante rojos.

'¡Por dios! Parece que tenéis 13 años – rió Hilary.

Remus apareció por la puerta unos minutos más tarde. Nat se le echó al cuello y le dio un enorme y sonoro beso, como de los que nos daban a todas cuando éramos pequeñas nuestras abuelas.

Remus se tumbó en su cama y Nat se puso a su lado.

'Tengo una duda – le dijo al oído cuando los demás hablaban de otras cosas.

Él se giró y se quedaron a pocos centímetros.

'Dime.

'Cuando… cuando estás en forma de lobo… ¿racionalizas? Es decir… ¿me oyes? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Remus rió secamente.

'No entiendo lo que dices, pero sé que me hablas por que no soy sordo. Cuando un perro te habla, ¿tú le entiendes?

'No…

'Yo soy igual. Noto que me hablas con amabilidad y te huelo, y sé que eres tú, es decir no sé: "Oh, es Nat no debo atacarla." Pero sé que tú no eres un peligro, y tu olor es reconfortante, eres mi loba.

Nat rió con fuerza dándole un abrazo a su novio.

'¿Y Dumbledore qué os dijo? – quiso saber la italiana.

'Que ya hablaría con nosotros mañana, que teníamos que ir a la cama a descansar…

'Oh…

Hubo un breve silencio que fue interrumpido pos Stacey.

'Yo… querría saber por qué Peter se escondió a la hora de luchar…

'Yo emmm… - balbuceó el chico – me entró el pánico.

'Ya… será eso…

Peter se retorció las manos nervioso, sonriendo a todos.

Cuando salieron del cuarto de los Merodeadores Tinny agarró a Lily que hablaba con Patrizia por el brazo.

'¡Estoy saliendo con Sirius! – dijo emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las dos chicas se miraron preocupadas. Si su relación había ido a más tendrían que decirle a Tinny que Sirius le había pedido una cita a Victoria, aunque por mucho que no la hubiera "consumado" se la había pedido.

'Bueno Tinny… y ese concierto que iba a haber en Hogsmade de tu grupo ¿cuándo va a ser? – preguntó Peter cortando la conversación que tenía la castaña con sus dos amigas.

'Todavía no lo sé, me lo tiene que confirmar Dee – contestó Tinny amargamente.

Se despidieron de todos y quedaron con las dos Ravenclaw en verse después de la cena para que ellas les contaran un poco su fin de semana.

Y las cuatro Ureras se entraron a su cuarto con ganas de saber más sobre las demás.

'¿Y bien Hilary? – Lily se tumbó en su cama y miró a la rubia - ¿Qué hay ahora entre tú y Garrett?

'Hemos decidido empezar a salir más seriamente, sin mentiras ni secretos.

'No pensé que viviría para oír a Hilary formalizar su relación con alguien – Nat le sacó la lengua.

'Ja-ja-ja. Pues mira por donde que las que vais de tío en tío sois vosotras, yo duro mucho más con mis novios que vosotras.

'Ya, pero tú mientras estás con ellos también te lías con otros, o acabas quedando con alguno para cuando cortes con el que estás saliendo.

Hilary fue a contestar pero vio que su amiga tenía razón.

'¿Con cuántos te has liado este año, guapa? – quiso saber Lily – Adam, Snape, Peter, Garrett, Regulus…

'Ya, vale, vale. Me he liado con bastantes más que vosotras – dijo Hilary cortando a su amiga.

'Más que nada por que nosotras sólo nos hemos liado con dos cada una… - dijo Tinny como quien no quiere la cosa.

'¿Cambiamos de tema? – Hilary se tiró sobre su cama y acarició a Moony que se había subido y acurrucado junto a ella – Lily… ¿qué tal con James?

'No conozco a ningún James – dijo secamente la pelirroja.

'Ya… y yo no estoy saliendo con ningún Remus – ironizó Nat.

'Pues primera noticia que tengo de eso – Lily se dio la vuelta en la cama y sacó un libro de su mesilla de noche – Si me permitís, tengo ganas de leer.

'Siempre saca el mismo libro… - susurró Hilary a Tinny – yo creo que no se lo lee por que no le gusta y cuando hablamos de algo que no quiere oír lo saca para hacer como que lee.

'Te oigo – la pelirroja se levantó y corrió las cortinas de su cama - ¡qué malas sois! ¡Cómo os gusta cotillear!

Todas echaron a reír mientras Lily las miraba picadas.

'¡Y a ti no, no te jode! – trató de decir Nat mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Lily corrió su cortina roja para poder chillar a las otras tres Ureras.

'Está bien. ¿Qué queréis que os diga sobre James? ¡Ya lo sabéis todo! Estamos enfadados por que él piensa que yo no le quiero y yo estoy enfadada por que me parece injusto que piense eso. Todavía no se ha enterado que me lié con Regulus y cuando lo haga se armará la gorda, cosa que calculo que será mañana por que ya los cotilleos vuelven a estar en activo. ¿Queréis saber algo más?

'Sí – dijo Tinny - ¿cómo tienes pensado llamar a vuestro hijo?

Lily la fulminó con la mirada y corrió la cortina para no ver a sus amigas.

'Harry – dijo unos segundos después.


	31. Decisiones

¡¡Hola amores!

Sé que voy tarde, pero no se me ocurría nada… y bueno, no tengo excusa. Me voy mañana a NY, como el verano pasado, siento mucho la tardanza y estaré 3 semanas fuera en las que no sé si escribiré o no escribiré nada.

No voy a contestar a los reviews por que no tengo casi tiempo y no he acabado de hacer la maleta (que típico de mí!) ya me diréis qué os parece el capítulo, y nos veremos a finales de mes! (si mi musa lo quiere, claro!)

Besitos de jarabe!

31. Decisiones

'¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó Sirius llamando a la puerta del director.

'¡Por supuesto! – contestó Dumbledore sonriente.

Todos los que la noche del sábado habían salido de sus habitaciones entraron en el despacho, que se hizo un poco pequeño.

'¿Y bien? – dijo el anciano uniendo las yemas de sus dedos - ¿quién comienza a contarme qué pasó anoche?

James sonrió con cara de niño bueno y modificó su versión diciendo que ellos habían salido para ver a Remus, por que sabían que era hombre lobo e iban a hacerle una visitilla por que sabían que Remus sabía reconocerles.

'Interesante… - sonrió el anciano - ¿y vosotras?

Lily, Nat y Dan miraron a Hilary esperando que ella contestara.

'Es que quería hablar con Garrett, por que no me fiaba de si estaba saliendo con Brigitte o no, así que fui a investigar y le pillé… con los mortífagos. ¿Pero eso usted ya lo sabe, verdad?

Dumbledore dejó de sonreír y miró seriamente a todos los jóvenes que le rodeaban.

'Garrett, al igual que Brigitte y el señor Weasley, accedieron por voluntad propia a ingresar en la Orden del Fénix.

'¿La qué? – Peter frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor para ver si era el único que no tenía ni idea de nada.

Dumbledore les explicó todo, de qué iba y qué resultados quería conseguir.

'¡Yo me apunto! – dijo James inmediatamente.

'¿Cómo? – Lily le miró un poco enfadada - ¿así sin más?

El moreno suspiró y se giró para mirarla ya que él estaba sentado y la pelirroja levantada.

'¿No querías tú que hiciera algo de mi vida? Pues ya no quiero ser ni filósofo, ni fontanero, ni medimago, ni abogado, ni jugador de quidditch profesional. Quiero trabajar en la Orden del Fénix. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión, digas lo que digas.

Lily frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

'Si James se apunta, yo también – Sirius le puso la mano a su amigo en el hombro y sonrió.

'Y nosotros – Sirius y Peter se unieron a la proposición.

'¿Se puede ser de la Orden y trabajar en otra cosa? – preguntó Nat.

'¡Por supuesto! – Dumbledore parecía encantado.

'Yo me lo pensaré – dijo la castaña.

'A mí me parece demasiado peligroso para formar parte de ello – se justificó el gay - ¿Se puede colaborar de otra manera que no sea formando parte?

'Aportaciones económicas – respondió el director.

'Yo haré eso, pero… cuando gane mucho dinero…

'No esperaba menos de ti, Daniel.

'Pues yo…

'Lily, no te sientas obligada a ingresar sólo por que James lo hace – susurró Dan.

'Lo sé – contestó la pelirroja por la comisura del labio.

'Si Garrett está dentro, yo también – Hilary tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero parecía muy decidida y Nat la agarró del brazo para darle fuerzas.

'Yo lo tengo que consultar con la almohada – dijo Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior.

'No pensaba deciros nada, pero ya que habéis sacado el tema, me alegro que os unierais – dijo el director sonriente – No hace falta decir que esto es un secreto, que nada puede salir de esta sala. No pensaba deciros nada hasta que no estuvieras ya todos instalados y con trabajos fijos. No se lo podéis decir a nadie…

'¿Ni a Tinny?

'Ni a Trinity, a nadie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¡Tengo que estudiar! – siseó Lily a unos de primero que empezaron a chillar.

La miraron con miedo y huyeron de allí.

'¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Hilary.

'¿En latín? Lo dudo, Lily es mejor que tú – dijo Nat mirándose las puntas del pelo.

'¿Cómo que te has liado con mi hermano? – saltó Sirius apareciendo de repente de detrás de Lily y mirándola con odio.

Lily suspiró dándose cuenta que nunca podría memorizar bien los pronombres que tantos problemas le daban.

'Pues sí – dijo ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa - ¿No estaba James convencido de que salía con un chico? Pues mira por donde, tu hermano es el chico.

Sirius le dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

'¡Deja de jugar con él, Lily! ¿Por qué no le dejas en paz?

'¡No me hablas así! ¡Que tú no tienes ni puta idea de nada! ¡Dejé a Heath Ledger por James! Así que no me vengas con estupideces – añadió lo último con un amargo tono.

Sirius rió y miró a su alrededor esperando la misma reacción de las ureras y de Dan.

'¿No os habréis tragado esa mentira, verdad? – preguntó mirando con especial interés a Tinny.

'No solo nos lo creemos, si no que lo hemos presenciado – sentenció Dan – Lily dejó al guapísimo Heath por James. Puede que James tenga mejor culo, pero por dios, es Heath Ledger…

'Dan… no sigas por ahí – Hilary le dio pataditas bajo la mesa y se pasó el huesudo dedo por el cuello. Lily estaba mirando a Dan fulminándole con la mirada.

'El culo de James es mío… - susurró a su amigo.

'¿O sea que no te has inventado lo de tu jugador de quidditch?

'No.

'¿Y enserio que quieres salir con James?

'Sí.

'¿Y por qué exactamente te liaste con el cerdo de mi hermano?

'Para joder a James por que no me creía, y pensaba que estaba con otro. Así aprenderá a confiar en mí.

'¡Ui sí! Es una manera genial de empezar – ironizó el moreno – Pues voy a buscarle y lo arregláis, ¿qué te parece?

'Una gilipollez – Lily alzó los hombros – seguramente se enfadará por que he salido con Regulus.

'Bueno… ese detalle nos lo podemos comer.

'¿Y eres tú su mejor amigo?

'Bien, pues ya se lo digo yo, cuando se calme vas a hablar tú con él. No, mejor aún, vas y le besas.

Lily se horrorizó ante el comentario.

'¿Besarle?

'¿Nunca has besado a nadie?

'Sí, recientemente a Regulus y a Heath. ¿Todavía no te ha quedado claro? – bufó Nat.

'¿Besarle? ¿Por qué iba a besarle? ¡Me va a rechazar! Está enfadado conmigo.

'Tranquila Lily, tus hijos no sabrán que besaste primero a su padre, antes de que él te besara.

'¡Eso me da igual! – la pelirroja cruzó los brazos - ¿cuándo sería?

'¿Ahora mismo? – preguntó el merodeador.

'¿¡Ya? – todas las amigas de Lily se alteraron – Lily… vas a besar a James, que lleva haciéndote la vida imposible mil años.

'Pero por que te quiere – dijo Sirius.

'¿Estás segura? – preguntó Dan cogiendo la mano a la chica.

'Supongo… no me quedé con Heath Ledger por él…

'¡Pues vamos allá! – Sirius le hizo un gesto de cabeza a la chica – A ver… he pensado que…

Todo el resto del grupo salió de la torre de Gryffindor 5 minutos después, se dividieron en dos grupos, sabían que James estaba en la biblioteca, y que tenían cierto tiempo mientras que Sirius le explicaba a su mejor amigo que Lily se había liado con Regulus. El grupo sólo quería presenciar el beso espectacular entre Lily y James.

Y como no querían que Patrizia y Stacey se lo perdieran, Hilary y Tinny fueron a por ellas mientras que Nat y Dan iban hacia la biblioteca para no perderse nada. Alguien tenía que ver qué pasaba si por alguna razón la cosa se adelantaba y Lily y James se besaban antes de que Tinny, Hilary, Stacey y Patrizia lo vieran.

Poco después las cuatro amigas llegaron y vieron a Nat y a Dan escondidos detrás de una armadura.

'Aquí no entramos todos, buscaros otras armaduras – susurró Nat apremiando a sus amigas para que se dieran prisa.

'Sirius entró hace diez minutos, y Lily les espera al final del pasillo – aclaró Dan.

Todas se escondieron y esperaron que James saliera. Esperaron a un chico con el pelo alborotado y los ojos rojos, la vena del cuello hinchada y ganas de matar a Regulus. Todas esperaban que se hubiera desgarrado la túnica y se le viera el pecho, bien marcado. Pero cuando James salió tuvieron suerte de tener la pared detrás por que si no, se hubieran caído del susto.

El pobre estaba pálido y lloraba, tenía los ojos rojos y Sirius le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

'¿Qué hice mal, tío?

'Tranquilo, hombre. Que tampoco es para tanto. Lily te quiere.

'No, no me quiere, quiere a Heath, que me ha dicho un Ravenclaw que le ha dicho un Slytherin que le ha dicho un Hufflepuff que se lió con Patrizia, que Lily en Italia se lió con Heath Ledger. ¡Joder tío! ¡Ese es el hombre de su vida!

El pobre gimoteó un poco más y de repente algo le hizo reaccionar y pensó que lo mejor iba ser desearle lo mejor de todo a Lily.

'¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!

'¡Espera que estoy sintiendo su presencia acercarse!

'¿Qué? – James frunció el ceño y Lily apareció por la esquina del pasillo algo tímidamente.

James miró a Sirius que sonreía y cuando Lily y él estuvieron sólo a dos pasos ella sonrió y le quitó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

'No llores Potitos…

'¡Que monos! – dijo Dan saliendo de detrás de su escondite.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior dudando entre si besarle o no y ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

'¿Le vas o no le vas a besar? – preguntó Sirius sacando a la pelirroja de su sueño.

Los marrones ojos de James brillaron y cogiendo suavemente a la chica por el cuello le dio un beso, que ella profundizó casi al instante.

'¿Esto es que sí que quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó el moreno cuando se separaron, mientras que todos sus compañeros aplaudían.

'¡Por fin Lily y James!

'¡Os ha costado!

'¡Y años más tarde por fin os liáis!

'Supongo que sí – le dijo ella al oído para poder hacerse oír.

'Y por fin, la horrible pelirroja y el arrogante moreno pudieron ser felices – dijo una voz maliciosa hizo que todos los presentes miraran.

'¡Julian! – dijo Nat.

Julian volvía a estar excesivamente pintada, y se había ajustado la túnica, que se ceñía a su cuerpo.

'Encantada de veros… - dijo en un tono meloso – pero si me permitís, tengo asuntos más importantes que este que atender…

Julian se alejó dejando el ambiente tenso y raro para la mayoría que no vivía en el mundo mágico de Lily que se abrazó a James y respiró su olor, tan familiar, y tan lejano, le apretó con más fuerza contra sí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Tinny… queremos hablar contigo – dijo Patrizia.

La castaña se giró y sonrió a Lily y a la italiana.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en la hierba mirando al calamar gigante.

'Verás… es sobre lo de Sirius y lo tuyo.

'¿Qué pasa? – la urera miró a sus amigos preocupadas.

'Es un poco una tontería – dijo Patrizia – es que… ¿te acuerdas cuando el cuerpo de Sirius se acostó con Reach?

Tinny comenzó a asustarse.

'¿Qué pasa? Decírmelo…

'Tranquila, que no se acostó con Sirius… pero fue él quien le pidió a ella que saliera con él. Y no Peter, él sólo se aprovechó de la situación…

'¿Sólo era eso? ¡No pasa nada! Yo estaba saliendo con JC cuado eso, y además… ¡no pasa nada! Todos tenemos nuestros deslices…

'Sólo te lo decíamos… por si a ti te parecía importante y así tenías oportunidad de hablar con él.

'No, da igual. No tiene mucha importancia…

'¡Entonces genial!

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Tinny y Lily después de haberse despedido de Patrizia, encontraron a Hilary dando vueltas sin parar.

'¿Qué te pasa cosita? – preguntó Lily saltando sobre su cama y sacando un pergamino.

'No me baja la regla – dijo Hilary con lágrimas en los ojos – no quiero tomarme la poción anticonceptiva, por que son las Slytherin las únicas que siempre tienen, y siempre es carísima.

'Te dejo dinero – dijo Tinny dirigiéndose hacia su baúl.

'Pero… es que hay otro problema – Hilary miraba a Lily que siempre era la primera en enfadarse por ese tipo de temas – esa poción sólo sirve para dos semanas más tarde… y creo que llevo ya tres y media.

Lily resopló.

'¡Tú eres gilipollas! Básicamente, sólo tienes estupideces en la cabeza. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan inútil? – preguntó lo último dirigiéndose a Tinny.

'¡Tranquilízate! – chilló la rubia - ¡Que no lo he hecho adrede!

'Quién sabe – murmuró la otra.

'Es normal que la regla no se me regule, por que nunca la he tenido regulada… siempre va una o dos semanas más tarde de lo normal. Pero dos como mucho… y yo ya voy tres… ¿alguna sabe de alguien que sepa hacer pociones para saber si…?

'¡Claro que sí! Yo me sé de alguien que encima seguramente nos la venda a un precio muy bajo – añadió la pelirroja amargamente.

'¿Y bien? – Tinny miró a Lily expectante.

'Snape.

Cuando llegó Nat unas horas más tarde y Lily le explicó a situación en pocas palabras la inteligente castaña dio con la solución.

'¡Julian siempre tiene!

'Ya, pero Julian es la que se lo va a decir a todo el mundo si se lo decimos.

'Pues haremos que alguien vaya a por ello. Alguien que no vaya a decírselo a nadie, y tiene que ser una chica, por que por la escaleras sólo pueden subir chicas – Tinny se sentó en su cama y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

'¿Chris? – dijeron todas a la vez.

'¡Voy a buscarla!

Hilary echó a correr en busca de la bateadora de Gryffindor.

Christina llegó media hora más tarde de que Hilary volviera.

'La tengo. Pero os la doy con una condición.

Todas las Ureras la miraron mal.

'Sólo quería que me dejarais quedarme para ver si Hilary está embarazada.

Las cuatro chicas esperaron a que Hilary estuviera lista para hacer el test. Tenía que beber el frasco que Chris había traído. Si 7 minutos más tarde le salía vapor blanco por la orejas es que no lo estaba, y si le salía vapor rosa era que sí.

Para rellenar los 7 minutos de espera Nat le preguntó a la pequeña qué le había dicho Julian.

'Pues le he dicho que era para una Hufflepuff a la cual le daba vergüenza pedírselo a una Slytherin, así que "la supuesta Hufflepuff" me había dicho que se lo pidiera alguien de mi casa y yo había pensado en ella.

'¿No te ha preguntado nada más?

'Haber cuánto le iba a pagar. Ella a dicho que 1 galeón.

'Estas pociones… - masculló Nat – Siempre son carísimas… aunque los Slytherin te cobran mucho más…

'¿Habría que llamar a Dan? – dijo Tinny.

'¡Vete a por él que todavía quedan 4 minutos! – dijo Chris.

'¡Pero que no puede pisar esto!

Nat y Lily que eran las que más se parecían en altura y tenían músculo parecido fueron a llamar a Dan para que fuera con ellas y llevarlo en brazos.

'¡Por tu lado me caigo, Lily! – decía el chico de pelo rojo.

'Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que Nat tiene más fuerza que yo, bastante más… y yo no puedo contigo con tanto facilidad como ella.

'¿Me estás llamando gordo? ¡Que yo juego al quidditch y también hago jazz!

'Sí Dan, no digo que seas gordo. Digo que no tengo suficiente fuerza para soportarte.

Llegaron al cuarto de las chicas.

'30 segundos – dijo Tinny.

Hilary estaba temblando sentada en su cama. Tinny daba vueltas y Christina no dejaba la pierna quieta.

'20 – murmuraron todos.

Nat tenía los ojos en lágrimas casi, casi. A Dan le resultaba difícil digerir todo lo que le habían dicho y miraba a Hilary que estaba bastante pálida.

'10…

Lily tenía las manos en la boca queriendo matar a su mejor amiga y abrazarla para que no se sintiera mal.

Hilary tuvo un escalofrío.

'0… - murmuró Chris.

'¡Ostias! – dijo Dan.

El vapor era rosa.

'¡La puta, que Hilary está embarazada! – susurró Chris.

'¡Coña, tía! No digas ese tipo de palabrotas, que el bebé puede oirte…

'Dan… - regañaron Lily, Nat y Tinny.

'Estoy embarazada – Hilary se desmayó mientras el vapor rosa le seguía saliendo por las orejas.

'¿Habría que avisar a Garrett, no?

'Pero aquí… ninguna tiene lechuza.

'Tom tiene una – dijo Dan refiriéndose a un compañero de cuarto – Escribir el mensaje y le pedimos prestada la lechuza.

Lily que era la que más rápido escribía, redactó un corta nota al novio de Hilary y con Dan en brazos las chicas bajaron a la sala común que empezó a vaciarse con la gente que iba a cenar.

Nat y Lily fueron a por la cena a las cocinas, no les apetecía bajar a cenar, ninguna estaba de humor para ello. Subieron con arroz y pescado.

Dan había sido subido a la habitación por Chris y Tinny.

'Está empezando a gustar esto de que me traten como a un rey.

'Ja-ja-ja – ironizaron las chicas que le habían llevado escaleras arriba.

Cuando acabaron de cenar una chica de primero llamó a la puerta de las de séptimo y con timidez preguntó por Hilary.

'Hay un chico que pregunta por ti en la sala común, está con el director…

'¡Hay madre! – dijeron todos levantándose y siguiendo a Hilary.

No se dieron cuenta y Dan tocó las escaleras lo que provocó que cayeran todos a la parte de abajo de la sala común a los pies de Garrett y Dumbledore.

'Daniel… no recordaba que usted durmiera con las chicas…

'Nu… estaba de visita… - se excusó el chico algo avergonzado.

'Señorita Elliot, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? – preguntó el director dirigiéndose a Hilary.

'Por supuesto – dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su novio y a Dumbledore.

Llegaron al despacho del director que abrió la puerta e hizo que la pareja entrara.

Los dos habían ido en silencio, Hilary queriendo preguntarle a Garrett qué hacía allí pero el ciego estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no había mirado en ningún momento a su novia.

Cuando los tres se sentaron el primero en hablar fue Garrett.

'Ya estaba aquí, y cuando me enviaste la carta, bueno, cuando Lily me envió la carta quise ir a verte. Dumbledore quiso acompañarme por que piensa que esto también incumbe el colegio.

'¿El qué? ¿Mis relacione sexuales? – dijo la chica a la defensiva.

'¡Oh, no! El hecho de que en tu cuerpo se esté formando un niño que va a ser hijo de un espía doble.

'Oh… no lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista.

Garrett le dio la mano y la chica la apretó.

'Tampoco quiero presionarte, pero… ¿qué vas a hacer? Hagas lo que hagas te apoyaré.

'No lo sé, me tengo que pensar. Abortar me parece horrible, pero criar ahora a alguien… se acercan tiempos oscuros…

El ciego apretó más la mano de la urera.

'De toda formas, yo quiero deciros que si decidís tenerlo, tú quedas fuera de ser agente doble, puedes ser de la Orden del Fénix, pero no quiero que tu… novia y tu hijo o hija tengan miedo de no volver a verte cada vez que sales de tu casa.

'¿Lo hablamos mañana? – preguntó la rubia – Necesito dormir…

'Pero siempre me tendrás, ¿e pequeña? Siempre.


	32. Primer enfrentamiento

Kaixo! ¿qué tal todo? Yo… tarde como siempre, pero eso ya lo sabréis. Pensaba publicar el capi ayer a la noche, muy de noche, pero estaba cansada y estaba viendo 24 horas (que dios mío, qué fuerte…)

Ando un poco loca últimamente, así que igual se le olvidan algunas cosas que tenía que deciros, la primera es que me voy a con mis amigas una semanita de vacaciones y que volveré el domingo. La segunda que tengo un dibujo de cómo van vestidas las Brujas de Salem and company cuando se van de fiesta, si lo queréis ya sabéis. Y la tercera que tengáis un buen verano.

Así que besitos de frutas del bosque para todas y a leer a ver qué os parece!

**32. Primer enfrentamiento**

Sirius agarró a Tinny de la cintura y le dio un beso en el pelo.

'Últimamente no estamos nunca juntos, siempre tienes que estudiar, ensayar, relajarte con tus amigas…

'Lo siento pero las Brujas de Salem me parece una oportunidad genial, y estudiar es lo que me va a ayudar en la vida… Y como paso tanto tiempo haciendo eso, me da miedo que luego mis amigas me dejen de lado.

'Vamos que de todo, yo soy lo menos importante.

'No es eso, es que tú sabes esperar. Y las demás cosas no.

La pareja estaba tumbada junto al lago. Tinny se giró y le dio un beso de perdón. Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

'Estoy preocupada por Hilary. Es una cabeza loca. Espero que su regla vuelva en cualquier momento.

'Esas pociones nunca se equivocan.

'Lo sé, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ¿Y si no aborta?

'Está en su derecho.

'¡Pero tiene 18 años! ¡Y no trabaja!

'Lo sé, pero míralo desde su punto de vista: no se le da nada especialmente bien.

'Maquillarse.

'Pero para eso tiene que estudiar en un sitio muggle y trabajar con ellos. Le da igual cuándo hacer eso, porque tiene a Garrett que no la va a dejar tirada y que ya gana dinero.

'¡Pero tiene 18 años! – volvió a protestar Tinny.

'¿Y qué? ¡Hay madres de todas las edades!

'¿Estás defendiéndola?

'Defiendo su postura – corrigió Sirius.

Tinny hizo cuentas y dijo:

'El bebé nacería en marzo.

'Tienes que dejarle espacio para respirar – empezó Sirius después de un momento – Deja que tome sus propias decisiones y se confunda. La agobiáis muchísimo, sobre todo Lily.

'Por que la queremos, y sabemos, mejor dicho, la conocemos mejor que ella a sí misma.

'¡No es razón! – Sirius comenzaba a mosquearse con su novia – Todas tenéis una mentalidad bastante cerrada. Hilary no es tan lista y empollona como vosotras y por eso pensáis que es una inmadura.

Tinny le miró mal pero no dijo nada por que sabía que Sirius tenía razón. Le dio un beso y se levantó.

'Tengo que ir a ensayar.

'Como siempre – murmuró él.

'¿Quieres venir?

El moreno no dijo nada, pero su cara dejó de estar tensa. Se levantó y cogiendo a la Urera le dio un beso.

'¿Estás enfadado?

Sirius no dijo nada y en su cara se dibujó una especie de mueca.

'No. Pero no me gusta que huyas cuando discutimos por que tenemos distintas ideas sobre algo.

Tinny miró sus zapatos.

'Estás bien… pero es que no me gusta discutir.

Su novio le dio la mano y se acercó su cuerpo al de Tinny. Besó su cuello, su mandíbula, su mejilla y los carnosos labios de su novia, que profundizó el beso.

Fue Lily quien les interrumpió cuando llegó gritando.

'¡Lo va a tener! ¡Hilary no va a abortar!

'¡Joder! ¡MIERDA! – Tinny echó a correr tras ella.

Sirius se quedó solo mirando cómo su novia se alejaba corriendo. Le daba la impresión que por hoy la fiesta se había terminado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¡No puedes hacer eso! – Lily miraba a Hilary, casi suplicándose que abortara.

'¡No voy a matar al bebé que llevo dentro!

'¡Es un feto por amor de dios! – Lily miró a Nat y a Tinny, en busca de apoyo.

'¿Estás segura, guapa? Luego no te puedes echar atrás – preguntó Nat dulcemente no queriendo presionar a su amiga.

'Quiero un hijo de Garrett, y el que vosotras no queráis un hijo ahora me parece genial, pero dejarme vivir mi vida a mi manera, ¿vale? – Lo dijo en un tono cortante y ni siquiera Lily contestó – Lo hemos pensado bien. Garrett va a dejar de trabajar en lo que hacía, para trabajar en el ministerio. Departamento de Relaciones Públicas, o algo así. Dumbledore ha conseguido que le cojan. Y quiero que dejemos de hablar de mí – cerró las cortinas de su cama, y dio la conversación por zanjada.

'Yo… he quedado con James – Lily se levantó.

'Yo tengo que ensayar.

'¿Cuándo es el concierto? – preguntó Nat.

'La semana que acabamos los exámenes, el sábado. En Hogsmade en la Gran Plaza.

Nat sacó sus apuntes de física cuántica avanzada y comenzó a estudiar.

'¡Nos vemos en la cena! – dijo Lily cerrando la puerta.

Cada vez que sabía que iba a quedar con James a solas se ponía nerviosa, se le revolvían las tripas y cuando le veía sentía las mariposas que pocas veces había sentido con un chico. Sabía que era una tontería, después de todo era el mismo chico de siempre. Era raro acercarse a él y darle un beso. Le encantaban los labios de James, sobre todo el de abajo.

No solían hacer nada del otro mundo, sólo pasear por el colegio y si eso se les hacía pequeño salían afuera. Pero cada minuto con él, era genial, divertido y siempre inolvidable.

Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, James la empujó contra el hueco de las escaleras de la torre oeste y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lily respiró con fuerza, pillada por sorpresa. No era una mala sorpresa así que no se quejó, sólo se dejó hacer. James cogió las muñecas de la chica y las levantó, inmovilizando a su novia. Besó y mordisqueó su cuello.

Lily respiró con más fuerza y se acercó a besarle pero él se apartó y le sacó la lengua a la pelirroja.

'Acércate – dijo ella peligrosamente.

'¿O si no qué? – el moreno alzó las cejas esperando con una media sonrisa a que ella hiciera algo.

Lily se pasó la lengua por los labios y se acercó todo lo que pudo a su novio. El resto fue James quien lo hizo: la empujó más contra la pared y la besó con fuerza. Lily se deshizo de las manos de James y le agarró por el cuello mientras ponía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

'¿Qué movidito está el asunto, no? – dijo una voz.

La pareja se separó de golpe y vieron una cabellera rubia rizada apoyada en la pared tomando notas con un pluma de pavo real.

'Julian… - dijeron los dos a la vez algo asqueados.

'No tengo novio, ni amigos, ni vida social. ¿Qué esperabais? ¿Que me quedara esperando en la sala común a que alguien se apiadara de mí? Me parece que no.

Lily y James se miraron.

'No sé de qué hablas – dijo la pelirroja falsamente – Y si nos disculpas, nos tenemos que ir.

'No te preocupes princesa, estés donde estés… estaré observando.

Cuando la Urera volvió a mirar hacia atrás Julian había desaparecido.

'Si yo fuera ella, me cambiaría de nombre para que la gente en un futuro no me reconociera – dijo James mientras agarraba a su novia por la cintura.

Cuando Lily volvió a su cuarto sus amigas se estaban metiendo a la cama con sus apuntes en la mano.

'¿Qué tal la tarde? – preguntó Tinny.

Lily sólo sonrió.

'¿No ves que tiene los labios rojos y exfoliados? – puntualizó Hilary a la cual parecía que se le había pasado el mal humor – Ha pasado una tarde increíble.

'He cenado en las cocinas – contestó Lily antes de que Nat preguntara.

La castaña cerró la boca.

'Es raro… todas tenemos novio – dijo Hilary unos minutos después – nunca antes había pasado. Siempre coincidía alguna, pero nunca las cuatro.

'Desde el punto de vista amigas, las únicas sin novio son Chris y Patrizia – añadió Lily.

Nadie habló mientras la pelirroja se ponía el pijama y las demás repasaban. Fue Tinny la primera que habló.

'Oye Hilary… - carraspeó - ¿has pensado en cómo vas a llamar a tu bebé?

Las otras Ureras miraron a la rubia.

'Uhm… había pensado en algunos nombres pero… también quería que me ayudarais a elegir, así que, ¿qué os parece si cada una me dice nombres que le gusten?

'Va a ser chica, lo noto – dijo Tinny – Así que no os molestéis en pensar en nombres masculinos. Pero, ¿tú ya habrías pensado en alguno, no?

'Sí, Liam.

'No cuenta – cortó Tinny rápidamente - ¿chicas?

'A mí me gusta Mary, como mi bisabuela – dijo Lily con una nostálgica sonrisa.

'A mí me gusta Grace – dijo Tinny mirando a Hilary quien sonrió.

'Suena bien.

'Pues yo creo que el nombre Reign es bonito.

'¡¿Qué dices! Nat… tomas demasiado chocolate. ¿Reign? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? – preguntó la pelirroja

'No lo sé, se llamaba así la última prota de mi libro y me gustó.

'Todo se verá, quedan 9 meses y tengo que hablarlo con Garrett.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily paseaba con Nat un caluroso día de finales de mayo. Hilary estaba repasando y Tinny había quedado con las brujas de Salem. Era viernes por la tarde y Lily y Nat aburridas de estar tras los muros del colegio habían salido a dar una vuelta. Hilary se había tenido que quedar estudiando por que pasaba demasiado tiempo de estudio con Garrett por lo que Lily le había obligado a quedarse y estudiar aquella tarde.

'Desde que Dumbledore nos dijo lo de la Orden del Fénix he estado pensado – dijo la novia de James.

'¿En qué?

'En si unirme o no… y en por qué Dumbledore no quiere que nosotros se lo digamos a Tinny.

'Supongo que es por que aunque sabe que confiamos en Tinny la Orden es algo secreto que nadie puede saber, quizá no quiera que ella forme parte del grupo.

'Yo tengo que pensármelo. No sabes el miedo que pasé la noche que perdimos a Hilary cuando espiábamos a Garrett, esos mortífagos que luego resultaron no ser del colegio…

'Tenían pinta del norte, tipo Noruega, Finlandia…

Lily asintió y no dijo nada más.

'Puede que me una, no quiero que ninguna lagarta vaya ahora y se ligue a James.

'¿Te vas a unir por eso? – Nat miraba a su amiga incrédula – La Orden es algo serio. Piensa en el por qué seriamente, por que es algo por lo que luchas, un ideal. No es algo físico, es libertad, es lucha por la paz.

'Eso es lo que no me acaba de entrar en la cabeza. Lucha por la paz… - lo último lo dijo en un susurro – es difícil de entender por qué esos dos términos van siempre juntos aunque son opuestos.

'Precisamente por eso… - Nat alzó los hombros mirando el suelo.

Ninguna siguió hablando del tema aunque Lily seguía pensando en qué hacer.

'Estoy nerviosa – dijo de pronto la castaña – Tengo ganas de empezar a trabajar. He escrito ya la solicitud para poder entrar en Eskat.

Eskat era algo así como San Mungo para animales. La clínica veterinaria más famosa, que funcionaba por casi todo el mundo. Aunque era más conocida en Europa y África. La habían fundado 200 años antes en Londres, y Nat estaba emocionadísima por empezar a trabajar allí.

'Seguro que te admiten, tienes las mejores notas de nuestro curso.

'Casi – corrigió la castaña.

Sirius y James tenían notas parecidas a Nat, algunas asignaturas era mejor la Urera, en otras, los chicos.

Llegaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, y allí vieron a tres chicos.

'Son éstos – dijo Nat cerrando un poco los ojos para ver mejor.

'Falta Sirius – continuó Lily adivinando los perfiles de los chicos que ahí estaban.

Lily le dio un pico a James y le sonrió. Nat se acercó a Remus pero ni le miró.

Lily miró a su amiga interrogativamente, pero la castaña no dijo nada.

Y es que Nat y Remus habían tenido una pequeña discusión el día anterior sobre "su futuro" y poco les había faltado para comenzar a arrojarse cosas.

'Bueno… ¿qué tal la tarde? ¿Dónde están Tinny y Hilary? – preguntó James notando que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso.

'Hilary está estudiando que Lily le ha obligado a quedarse en nuestro cuarto y Tinny se está preparando para salir que esta noche se va de fiesta con las Brujas de Salem.

Los tres chicos alzaron una ceja. ¿Cómo podía llevar a ser Lily tan crédula?

'¿Y en serio crees que tu amiguita se va a quedar un viernes por la tarde estudiando mientras ve como Tinny se prepara para salir de fiesta?

Lily y Nat se miraron y dijeron:

'¡Mierda!

Pero para cuando llegaron no había ni rastro de ninguna de sus dos amigas. Preguntaron a la gente de la sala común y una chica de pelo negro de cuarto les dijo que se habían ido juntas y que parecían muy animadas.

_Dos horas antes…_

Hilary estaba aburrida repasando cuándo habían conseguido los duendes la independencia en Europa del este cuando Tinny tuvo su primera duda.

'¿Voy casual o elegante?

'¿A dónde vais?

'A Brahs… ¿Pero y si luego vamos a algún sitio no tan elegante?

Brahs era un bar que solían frecuentar los famosos, Dee había conseguido entrar en la zona VIP, por que su nuevo novio trabajaba allí.

Hilary dejó sus libros y apuntes y se incorporó en la cama.

'Tengo algo ideal. Es una especie de vestido elegante pero al que le puedes arrancar la parte de abajo. Y entonces se convierte en vestido con una minifalda que es divino.

Tinny alzó una ceja escéptica mientras su amiga revolvía en su baúl.

'Lo compré el verano pasado y sólo me lo he puesto una vez. Te lo dejo, pero me lo tienes que devolver con vida… enterito, ¿eh?

'¡De acuerdo! – Tinny esbozó una sonrisa y siguió preparándose.

Hilary miró a su libro de historia, aburrida. Se pasó a mirar un poco latín que no era tan pesado.

'A ver… - Tinny empezó con su segunda duda - ¿Cómo llevo el pelo?

Hilary puso los ojos en blanco como si eso fuera evidente.

'Hazte un moño para ir a Brahs de esos que te haces tú, así como con algunos pelos sueltos y luego te lo sueltas cuando vayas al otro bar. Pero si te ondulas el pelo te va a quedar mejor.

Tinny se secó el pelo y comenzó a peinarlo mientras Hilary suspiraba aburridísima. Miró su sintaxis de latín y su gordo libro de historia y vio que Tinny no la miraba.

'¿Sabes? Creo que ya me lo sé casi todo.

'¡Pues genial! ¿no? – preguntó la novia de Sirius haciendo fuerza con el peine intentando quitar el nudo.

'¿Crees que podría ir contigo… a esa fiesta?

Tinny no contestó. Estaba mirándose al espejo mientras apretaba la mandíbula y luchaba contra los nudos. Cuando acabó suspiró aliviada y mirando a Hilary dijo:

'¡Claro! Las chicas estarán encantadas de que seamos más, y a Dee le encantará verte.

Así que Hilary contentísima de haber conseguido lo que quería cogió su varita y se puso a alisarse el pelo.

Para cuando acabaron de prepararse estaban las dos emocionadísimas. Tinny con su vestido negro y su moño y Hilary con el pelo suelto y un vestido de pela verde casi transparente y unas sandalias blancas con muchísimo tacón.

'A ver cómo van las demás – dijo Hilary mirándose al espejo.

Las dos amigas salieron de la sala común antes de que nadie las pudiera detener, y aunque nadie dijo nada muchas cabezas se volvieron asombradas al verlas así vestidas. Se cerró el retrato de la señora gorda y echaron a correr mientras se veían con su calzado en la mano. No se podían arriesgar a que las vieran así vestidas, así que utilizaron el pasadizo que tres años atrás James les habían enseñado a Nat y a Hilary después de un entrenamiento de quidditch.

'¡Tinny! – una voz masculina llamó por detrás a las chicas que se quedaron quietas asustadas.

'Uff… eres tú Sirius – dijo Hilary aliviada.

'¿A dónde vais?

'A una fiesta con mi grupo – contestó su novia.

'¿No habíamos quedado hoy? Te he estado esperando en nuestro árbol – Sirius parecía dolido.

Tinny se mordió el labio y se llevó una mano a la boca.

'¡Lo siento! ¡Se me olvidó decirte que hoy salía de fiesta con las chicas!

'Tranquila, no pasa nada – el moreno alzó los hombros, resignado.

'Eres un cielo – la urera le dio un leve beso en los labios y cogiendo a Hilary por el brazo siguieron su camino hasta la boca del pasadizo.

Sirius se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a la sala común.

Cuando Hilary y Tinny llegaron a Hogsmade los componentes del grupo de las Brujas de Salem y su manager las esperaban.

Maura que en la fiesta tenía el pelo negro y los ojos muy pintados, llevando cadenas y usando ropa vieja; se había teñido el pelo de fucsia y lucía unos pantalones y una camiseta negros con brillantes blancos. No iba tan pintada y miraba a las recién llegadas mientras aplastaba el cigarrillo que se había estado fumando con uno de los tacones negros que llevaba.

Kim, que era la rubia que tenía tirabuzones, y según Tinny decía la menos loca, iba con una falda azul marina y una parte de arriba que dejaba al aire media tripa.

'Lo que Kim lleva no pega nada – le dijo Hilary a su amiga.

'Déjala que vista como quiera – contestó Tinny.

Sophie que era la del pelo azul, seguía con el mismo color de pelo y se había puesto una mino falda blanca y dos tiras que le tapaban el pecho del mismo color. Unas botas blancas que le hacían ser 10 cm. más alta que normalmente.

Y por último estaba Dee con unos pendientes de aro azules al igual que su vestido que era ceñidísimo. Llevaba unos guantes un poco más largos que el codo y sonreía a las chicas con los brazos abiertos.

'¡Tengo unas ganas de ir de fiesta! ¡Encima me has traído a Hilary! ¡Esta noche va a ser genial!

Sophie miró de arriba abajo a Hilary y dijo:

'¿A ti te conocimos en la fiesta de la pija?

Hilary abrió la boca para decir que Stacey no era ninguna pija, aunque la volvió a cerrar al darse cuenta que puede que Stacey lo fuera.

Asintió.

'¿Y cómo te llamabas?

'Hilary.

'Y soy Sophie, la batería – dijo dándole la mano.

Hilary sonrió febrilmente, sin saber qué decir ante una chica tan seria y ruda.

'No le hagas caso, es una borde – dijo Maura, que era la que se había teñido el pelo de rojo – Yo soy Maura, por si no me recuerdas.

'¿Todas sabéis apareceros? – preguntó la rubia Kim.

Hilary negó con la cabeza y Dee se acercó a su lado para que la Urera tuviera transporte.

El Brahs estaba lleno de gente, todos elegantemente vestidos y con una copa en la mano. Las mujeres se reían echando hacia atrás la cabeza coqueteando con la aceituna que les habían servido en la bebida.

'No entiendo por qué nos has traído aquí, Dee… este sitio va a ser un aburrimiento.

'Por que aquí hay gente importante a la que tenéis que conocer, tenéis que empezar a ser vistas por sitios de estos, ya os he dicho que en una hora o dos nos iremos a algún otro sitio.

Kim resopló ante la respuesta que le habían dado.

'Pues por lo menos vamos a beber de gratis – dijo Sophie dirigiéndose hacia la barra donde servían las bebidas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nat y Lily se miraron frustradas.

'No sé ni por qué nos preocupamos por ella – dijo Lily malhumorada.

'Lo sé, a partir de ahora que se busque la vida, si repite es su problema.

Cuando se lo contaron a todos los Merodeadores dos minutos más tarde Sirius dijo:

'¡Ojalá fuera verdad! ¡Si nunca la dejáis en paz! ¡Dejar que cometa sus propios errores! – Sirius volvió a repetir lo que le había dicho a Tinny.

'¡Pero no sabe lo que le conviene! – dijo Lily.

'¿Y tú acaso sí?

'Más que ella – pero en cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta que sonaba idiota.

¿Qué iba a saber ella de lo que le convenía a Hilary? Sólo se llevaban 2 meses y la pelirroja sabía que en esos dos meses no había aprendido más que su amiga.

'Está bien – dijo unos segundos después – a partir de ahora la dejaré en paz.

'A ver si es verdad – dijo Peter valientemente.

Por lo que se llevó una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja.

'¿Vamos a tomarnos algo a las tres escobas? – preguntó Remus.

'Yo paso – dijo Sirius levantándose del sofá en el que estaban en la sala común – Me voy a echar un rato, no estoy de muy buen humor.

'¿Estás bien, tío? – preguntó James mirando a su amigo preocupadamente.

Sirius no dijo nada pero asintió.

'Yo he quedado – se excusó Peter.

'¿Con? – preguntó Nat extrañada.

'Amigos.

'La última vez que dijiste eso… - comenzó Remus – te estabas viendo a escondidas con una chica.

'Pues esta vez no. Tengo que ir a preguntarle unas dudas a unos amigos.

Los cuatro alzaron las cejas pero no dijeron nada.

'¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? – preguntó James dándole un beso a Lily en el hombro.

'Podemos ir a tomar algo – Remus miró a Nat esperando que la chica dijera algo.

Pero la castaña sólo miraba sus puntas abiertas, pensando que ya era hora de ir a cortárselo.

El hombre lobo resopló.

'Nat…

'No te escucho – dijo la Urera tapándose las orejas por la punta de los dedos.

'Puede llegar a ser tan infantil – suspiró Lily.

James la miró. Lily era la más infantil de su grupo pero él no dijo nada. No quería cabrearla.

Remus chasqueó la lengua.

'Nat, tenemos que hablar, no podemos dejarlo así.

'¿Lo habéis dejado? – preguntaron James y Lily a la vez.

'No/Sí – contestaron Remus y Nat a la vez.

'¡No podemos dejarlo sólo por lo que hago caso de lo que dice el ministerio! – dijo Remus bajando la voz para que no todo Gryffindor se enterara.

'¡No quiero dejarlo por eso! ¡Si no por que tú eres tonto y les haces caso en esa estúpida idea!

'¡Les hago caso por es lo correcto!

'¿No reproducirse es hacer lo correcto?

'¡No engendrar más hombres lobo! – masculló el chico.

Nat resopló y se dio la vuelta mirando por la ventana.

'¡Pero qué decís! – dijo Lily – Sois demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, ni siquiera mantenéis relaciones sex… - pero se calló al ver la cara de diversión que tenían James y Remus - ¡NAT! ¡No nos has dicho nada!

'No me habéis preguntado – contestó la otra alzando los hombros.

'Siempre podemos adoptar – Remus seguía con lo suyo, intentando que su novia no se enfadara más.

Nat miró tristemente los dorados ojos de su chico.

'¿Pero… no me irás a dejar por una mujer loba, verdad?

'Pero… ¿cómo te voy a dejar por bestias así, tonta?

'No lo sé. El sexo igual es mejor y más salvaje.

Lily resopló y miró mal a su amiga.

'Me tienes que contar eso, ¿e guapa? Que aquí nadie me cuenta nada…

'Por que se lo cuentas a todo el mundo… - protestó Nat.

'¡Mentira! ¡Ese es Dan!

Pero sabía que era mentira, si era un cotilleo muy fuerte se lo contaba a toda la torre.

'Pero eso no lo contaría, es algo personal e intransferible…

'Ya veré luego… qué te cuento y eso – Nat miró a Remus y le sacó la lengua.

El medio sonrió. Y la castaña le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarle el retrato de la señora gorda.

'Eres un pervertida – señaló Lily.

'Y tú lo serás – dijo Nat levantándose y cogiéndole la mano a su novio que sin despedirse de sus amigos llevaba a su chica a la sala de menesteres.

'Por fin solos… - murmuró James al oído de Lily mientras mordía su lóbulo.

Ella se apartó y se estremeció.

'¿Y tú por qué no me has dicho nada sobre lo de Nat y Remus?

'Por que es algo que se supone… llevan desde Carnaval, tienen 18 años. ¿Qué esperas?

'Que me lo contara – refunfuñó la chica.

'Bueno… ¿y tú quieres ir a tomar algo?

'¡Sí! Mi cuerpo me pide alcohol.

Una hora más tarde los futuros padres de Harry llegaron a las Tres Escobas. Dan estaba en la puerta del bar esperando a que su novio acabara su turno e irse a dar una vuelta con él.

'¡Nos vemos mañana y me cuentas! ¡Por cierto! ¡Tengo un coti! – Lily le contó lo de Remus y Nat - ¡Mañana cuando nos lo vaya a contar te llamo!

James la miró mal pero ella sólo le sacó la lengua y le dio la mano.

En bar estaba medio vacío. Estaba Hagrid sentado junto a un hombre bajito y delgado jugando a las cartas. Dos o tres grupos de amigos bebiendo algo y riendo y una pareja que eran ex alumnos de Hogwarts a los que Lily y James saludaron.

James pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla y no dejó que Lily bebiera nada que tuviera alcohol.

'Eres un soso – dijo la chica dándole un trago a su bebida.

Él arrugó la nariz imitándola lo que le hizo recibir un golpe en el brazo.

Pidieron otras dos rondas que pagó James como un caballero, por mucho que Lily se quejó.

'Otro día pago yo, ¿e?

'Otro día… pero hoy no.

Entonces oyeron unos gritos afuera. Se había ido casi todo el mundo, sólo quedaba Rosmerta que estaba cerrando y la pareja que había estado en Hogwarts dos años atrás. Él se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la de Lily y James.

'¿Eres Potter, verdad? – James se giró extrañado de que un alumno mayor se supiera su nombre.

'Sí. ¿Tú Longbottom, verdad?

El joven asintió. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño claro. Una cara muy agradable y parecía fuerte.

'¿En qué curso estáis?

'Séptimo – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

'Mi mujer y yo queremos ir a ver qué hay ahí fuera, ¿venís con nosotros y nos cubrís?

Lily y James se miraron y asintieron. Todas las tonterías que habían estado diciendo se evaporaron y los dos se pusieron muy serios.

Los cuatro sacaron sus varitas y salieron.

Los gritos seguían cada vez más altos mezclados con carcajadas.

'Mortífagos – murmuró Longbottom.

Lily agarró su varita con más fuerza y James buscó su mano para confortarla pero la chica no necesitaba ánimos. Siempre le habían gustado las peleas, defender las injusticias, y el pensar en mortífagos hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

'Me llamo Alice – le dijo la chica que acompañaba a Longbottom – mi marido Frank.

'Nosotros somos Lily y James – contestó el Gryffindor.

'Encantada – murmuró la chica.

Cuando llegaron al sitio del que provenía el ruido Lily no se sorprendió al ver al horrible árbol que habían visto Dan, Nat, Hilary y ella cuando seguían a Garrett.

'Voldemort… - murmuró Frank.

Y en efecto, todos los mortífagos estaban en un círculo, en medio había uno de ellos, retorciéndose por un criatius.

'Un momento, un momento – dijo un voz siseante – Tenemos invitados.

James y Frank se alzaron pero no salieron e hicieron un gesto a las chicas para que se pusieran detrás de ellos.

'No seáis mal educados. Dar la cara para veamos a quién tenemos el honor – siguió diciendo Voldemort.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo Lily se puso en pie y salió de detrás del muro en el que estaban.

'Aquí nos tienes gilipollas.

Voldemort sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

'Bien, bien… hoy van a haber más muertes de las que planeé.

Como hoy estoy de buen humor, también escribo abajo…

¿Bueno final, e? Pero es que si os cuento todo lo que pasa ahora ya no tiene tanta gracia. Además, Lily y James se tienen que enfrentar 3 veces con Voldemort para que Harry y Nevile tengan las mismas oportunidades de ser atacados. ¿Y por qué no hacer que el primer enfrentamiento contra Voldy sean las dos parejas juntas?

Bueno yo os dejo con esto… y nos vemos en menos de un mes y más de dos semanas… (aproximadamente… depende de cómo vaya mi musa…)

No os olvidéis de pedirme el dibujo si queréis que os lo mande!

Besitos de frigopie!


	33. Negocios

Ya sé que llego tarde… ¿sirve de excusa que estaba nerviosa por que acabo de empezar el curso? ¿no, verdad? Bueno da igual. Aún así stoy emocionada, ya soy la mayor del insti! Jajaj pero nfin… este año me toca la selectividad…

Pero ya me callo… la historia como podéis comprobar está tocando a su fin… más que nada por que están acabando el curso… yo calculo que quedan entre 3 y 4 capitulos, pero como soy un desastre podría incluso llegar a 6.

Estoy preparando un fic sobre un verano de las chicas… no sé cuándo publicaré el primer capi, pero ya os diré.

Y con esto y un trozo de pizza os dejo disfrutar del capi!

Pd. ¿qué tal el verano? O… ¿qué tal trabajando durante este tiempo?

Ppd. Como ya sabéis que soy un desastre pero me queréis igual, si no os he mandado los dibus, me los reclamáis…

**33. Negocios**

Cuando Hilary y las Brujas de Salem se fueron a la pista de baile Dee miró a su alrededor. Se pidió otra copa y sonrió al camarero que la atendió.

'¿Sabrías decirme dónde encontrar a Rex?

El chico sonrió y le señaló a un hombre de unos 30 años al que ya se le empezaban a notar las canas que estaba hablando con un grupo de hombres.

'Gracias.

Con toda la gracia que pudo e intentando que no le temblaran las piernas se dirigió hacia él y dándole un toque en el hombro dijo:

'Soy Dee Muller, represento a las Brujas de Salem.

'Ah… ya… - Rex miró a los hombres que le acompañaban e hizo un gesto para que se fueran - ¿y en qué puedo ayudarla jovencita?

Dee apretó los labios. No le gustaba que la tratasen como a una niña.

'Me gustaría que… su radio es la más escuchada de todo el mundo mágico.

Rex rió alagado.

'Como si no lo supiera – masculló la rubia, pero el hombre no la oyó – querría que pusieras a mis chicas en antena. Ir poniendo de vez en cuando alguna de sus canciones…

'¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

'Dinero. Le aportarán mucho dinero. Son geniales y se han estado entrenando a fondo.

'Como todas… ¡todo el mundo trabaja duro en este mundo…! ¿cómo te llamabas?

'Dee Muller.

'Dee… - murmuró su nombre bajito intentando memorizarlo.

'¿Y a cambio de dinero?

Rex sonrió.

'Ya nos empezamos a entender… ¿de cuánto hablamos?

'100 galeones.

'¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Por eso no dejo ni que toquen en el cumpleaños de mi sobrina!

Dee resopló. No podía ofrecerle mucho más… si daba más sería su dinero. "Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta" pensó.

'¿500?

'Eso está mejor… pero, eso sólo para el primer trimestre…

'¿Qué? Te estoy ofreciendo todo el dinero del grupo. Como se nos jode algún instrumento estamos sin blanca.

'Quien algo quiere algo le cuesta… - Rex repitió las palabras que ella misma se había dicho, pero lo hizo con malicia.

'¿Qué quieres?

'¿Sueles ver películas americanas?

Dee miró al hombre con desconfianza. Asintió.

'¿Y qué suelen hacer en las pelis para conseguir algo que quieren pero que no les llega el dinero?

La rubia gruñó, no se podía creer lo que aquel cerdo le estaba diciendo.

'Búscate a otra.

'Olvídate de mi radio.

Ella se volvió con ganas de matarle. Entonces llegó Hilary y cogiendo a su amiga por el brazo se acercó a Rex.

'Hombre… otra rubita.

'Esta no es del grupo – dijo Dee rápidamente.

'¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber la Urera.

'No quiere poner a Las Brujas de Salem en antena por menos de 500 galeones por trimestre.

'Y el primer mes será sólo por la noche.

'¿Qué? – Hilary parecía escandalizada.

'¡No dramaticéis!

Las Brujas de Salem aparecieron y se unieron al grupo "Todas contra Rex".

'Esto no puede ser – decía Kim - ¡No es justo! ¡Llevamos años tocando en Hogsmade!

'Pues seguir así – dijo Rex cortante – o darme algo más que 500 galeones.

'¿Y si te damos ahora eso y dentro de un mes o un poco más el resto?

'No hace falta, cojo a la gente por trimestres… si tenéis suerte y gustáis el precio será más barato, si no gustáis y queréis seguir en antena, el precio de duplica.

'¡Hijo de puta! – masculló Sophie.

Rex sonrió a Tinny, que sólo le miró a los ojos intentando saber en qué pensaba aquel adinerado magnate.

'¿Bailas? – la urera se quedó sorprendida y miró a Dee que asentía.

Así que se dirigió con Rex a la pista de baile donde acababan de poner una balada.

'Esta chica va de mal en peor – le dijo Hilary a Dee al oído.

'¡Cállate! Que igual hacen que nos rebaje el precio de los primeros 3 meses. Y eso sería genial por que no tengo ese dinero.

'¿Qué?

'Sh… - dijo mirando mal a su amiga – Si ve que no lo tengo no aceptará su música – señaló a las chicas del grupo que estaban ligando con los camareros.

Cuando la canción acabó y Tinny se unió a sus amigas toda se pusieron en un corro para oír lo que la urera tenía que decir:

'Acepta rebajarnos 100 galeones más por que somos todas muy guapas y yo muy amable – Sophie bufó – acepta bajarnos 50 más si alguna se acuesta con él. ¿Voluntarias?

Todas se miraron.

'A ver, Rex está buenísimo – dijo Maura – pero… es un gilipollas sin escrúpulos.

'Aunque tiene dinero – dijo Kim.

'Y… nos rebajaría 50 más – finalizó Dee con voz suplicante - ¿nadie?

'Yo desde luego no – dijo Sophie – para gente así es mejor que el mundo no se reproduzca… por que la verdad…

'Yo paso de cosas que no van a llegar a nada – dijo Maura.

Todas menos Hilary que no la conocía casi se echaron a reír. Maura era exactamente la que se liaba con todos los chicos del barrio y quien no quería nada con ellos después de haber pasado la noche juntos.

'¿Qué pasa? Además… paso de acostarme por dinero.

Dee suspiró.

'Está bien…

'No sé ni por qué lo has planteado – dijo Hilary.

'Y… tiene una última condición – dijo Tinny con prudencia – Dice que las Brujas de Salem es como un nombre muy… oído. A ver si nos lo podríamos cambiar.

'¡Ni de coña! – dijeron Maura, Kim y Sophie a la vez.

Dee se quedó mirando a su grupo. Rex las necesitaba y sabía que algún día se daría cuenta. Pero de momento no lo sabía y tenían que hacer lo que él dijera. Sin él, no había fama. Y si la había, tardaría bastante más de lo prometido en hacerse ver. Y ella había dicho que en un año serían el boom, y no quería que sus chicas se llevasen un chasco sólo por un invécil.

'¿Y si cambiásemos sólo una palabra?

'En vez de ¿brujas? – preguntó Kim.

'No… - Dee no sabía cómo no doler sus sentimientos. Cambiarle el nombre a un grupo era como cambiarte de nombre a ti misma - ¿No sois vosotras dos primas? – preguntó Dee refiriéndose a Kim y a Sophie.

'Terceras… vamos que casi ni somos primas – dijo Sophie.

'Ya… pero estaba pensando que podríais poner vuestro apellido.

'Yo soy Cameron y ella es Bradley – dijo Kim.

'Me refería al apellido que tenían vuestros abuelos o quienes fueran los que os unen en sangre.

'McBeth… - murmuró Kim – ¡me encanta!

'A mí también me gusta – dijo Tinny sonriente.

'¡Genial! – Dee sonrió orgullosa de saber manipular a la gente con tanta… naturalidad.

Entonces apareció Rex.

'¿Hay trato?

'400 galeones a principios de mes, el primer trimestre, y nos llamamos Las Brujas de McBeth.

'De acuerdo – Rex sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Tinny.

'Hay trato.

Rex y Dee se dieron la mano y la rubia supo que todo iba a ir bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si Voldemort hubiera estado más cerca de Lily ésta le hubiera escupido.

'Invécil – murmuró Lily.

Voldemort rió.

'¿Dónde están los demás valientes?

Lily notó que los otros tres salían de detrás del muro. James se puso detrás de ella y Alice y Frank a su izquierda.

'Vaya… cuatro valientes que han intentado tentar su suerte – Lily pudo ver la mueca en la cara de Lord Voldemort. Su sonrisa.

James se puso a su derecha y le dio la mano mientras que con la otra agarraba con fuerza su varita.

'¡Fuera de aquí! – dijo Frank - ¡sal de este pueblo!

Los mortífagos rieron.

'Me temo joven auror que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que obedecer tus órdenes.

Alice miró a su marido y a Lily y las dos chicas alzaron sus varitas y lanzaron un hechizo que no llegó al lugar deseado.

'¿Y dos jóvenes mujeres? – siseó Alice.

'Oh… el juego comienza a ponerse interesante… - los mortífagos volvieron a reír y Voldemort alzando su varita hizo separar a las dos parejas.

Lo que más rabia le dio a Alice fue el que ella no podía dominar esa técnica. Nunca consiguió poder decir un hechizo con sólo pensarlo, por supuesto su marido lo dominada, pero ella nunca podría.

Conseguía adivinar lo que el otro enviaba pero no podía hacerlo ella misma.

Voldemort resopló.

'Veréis – explicó a los cuatro jóvenes – a medido que he ido madurando, he ido estudiando más y más el comportamiento de la sociedad, de los humanos, sus miedos, amores, comportamientos. Digamos que he hecho un pequeño estudio de sociología durante mis años de vida.

Los mortífagos rieron.

'¿Por qué no dejan de reírse? – le dijo Lily a James algo histérica - ¡Si es que no tiene ni puta gracia!

'Me he dado cuenta – prosiguió Voldemort sin inmutarse – que las personas que se quieren prefieren sufrir que ver sufrir al ser querido. Por ejemplo…

Lanzó un crucio a Frank y Alice se acercó a él intentado protegerle y pegando un grito.

'¿Lo veis? – dijo alzando la varita y dejando a Frank en paz – Esta señorita no ha notado nada, pero ha gritado.

Lily miró a James quien le guiñó un ojo. Ella ladeó la cabeza interrogante.

"Tengo un plan" leyó la chica en sus labios.

"¿Cuál?" pero James negó con la cabeza y Lily frunció el ceño, picada.

"¿Por qué no me cuentas?" James volvió a negar con la cabeza y ella abrió la boca.

'¡Yo flipo! – dijo bajito.

El moreno bufó, sin poder creerse que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación con unos 20 mortífagos a su alrededor. Bueno, ellos y el mismísimo Voldemort.

'Por lo que – Voldemort seguía explicándoles la teoría del sufrimiento a sus aprendices oscuros – en realidad sufre más la persona que te ama que tú mismo. Y la tortura se hace más placentera – torció una sonrisa hacia las dos parejas.

La cual se borró al instante al ver que Frank y Alice no le miraban si no que miraban a lo lejos en el cielo, como aburridos por lo que decía él, El Señor Tenebroso. Y Lily y James estaban discutiendo, como si él, Señor Tenebroso no les estuviera dando uno de los más útiles y mejores consejos que nadie les daría jamás. Quiso lanzar un criatius a cada uno de ellos, pero sólo tenía una varita y todavía no dominaba el conjuro de enviar el mismo a más de dos personas. Así que hizo un gesto a sus mortífagos para que lo hicieran por él.

'Y lo tienen que hacer por él… - dijo Lily.

'¿¡Pero te quieres callar de una puta vez? – James se giró hacia su novia - ¡Piensa esos comentarios para ti!

'Vamos, ¿que no te importa lo que piense?

'Sí, Lily. Pero estoy intentando pensar – masculló – y tus comentarios me desconcentran.

Voldemort miraba la escena divertido. Nunca nada igual le había pasado. La gente siempre se había asustado ante él o sus mortífagos, los más valientes se habían alzado ante él, pero nunca, nunca habían hecho como si él no estuviese presente. Y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía que estar divertido si no enfadado, por que la gente comenzaba a perderle el respeto.

Envió a Lily y a James un criatius y cuando les dejó respirar la pelirroja respiró con fuerza y se puso de pie.

'Es una pena que tengamos que marcharnos – le dijo enseñándole su dedo corazón.

'¡AHORA! – gritó alguien a las espaldas de los mortífagos, saliendo del bosque.

Toda la Orden del Fénix al completo, bueno casi, llegó corriendo con las varitas en alto.

'Y eso era lo que miraban los Longbottom… - murmuró Lord Voldemort.

Algunos de los componentes de la banda todavía no tenían su carné de aparecerse y habían venido en escobas.

Casi media hora antes Nat acababa de dormirse en los brazos de Remus, como cada vez que estaban tumbados la Urera no resistía a Morfeo. Remus le acariciaba el pelo mientras le hacía cosquillitas en la espalda y la miraba dormir tan plácida. Oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y sacó la varita. ¿Quién sabía que estaba él en la sala de menesteres? Cuando su cerebro formuló la pregunta, supo que iba a ser alguno de los Merodeadores.

'¡Remus tío! – era Sirius que no conseguía ni respirar, parecía haber venido corriendo – James… peligro… Voldemort.

Remus se tiró hacia atrás sorprendido, despertó a Nat, que miró adormecida a su alrededor hasta que supo dónde se encontraba. Sirius se apoyó en un lado del marco de la puerta hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad.

Remus y Nat le miraban expectantes.

'James me ha dicho por el espejo que está con Lily y los Longbottom y han encontrado un grupo de mortífagos y también está Voldemort. Necesita a la Orden del Fénix.

'¿Has avisado a Dumbledore? – preguntó el merodeador.

'Sí, antes de venir a buscarte. Le dije a uno de los retratos que lo hiciera.

Todos salieron de la sala común corriendo, Nat en cabeza que era la que tenía las piernas más largas y más corría. Llegó al final del pasillo y se chocó con McGonagall.

La profesora los miró y con un gesto de cabeza les indicó que la siguieran. Media hora más tarde, unas 30 personas irrumpieron en el bosque para ayudar a Lily, James, Alice y a Frank.

A los pocos minutos Voldemort despareció, junto con más de la mitad de los mortífagos. De los que se quedaron luchando, 3 murieron y 4 quedaron gravemente heridos.

'Irán derechos a Azkaban, junto con los de la casa de los gritos – les dijo Sirius a los demás – lo acaba de decir McGonagall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'La situación se está poniendo cada vez más complicada – dijo Lily mirando a sus amigos y mordiéndose el papo por dentro – cada vez hay más y más mortífagos, es la segunda vez que nos atacan cerca de Hogwarts. Y se supone que este es un lugar seguro… no me quiero ni imaginar cómo será el resto.

'Los periódicos no dicen nada… - dijo Nat alzando los hombros.

'Porque no quieren alterar al resto de la población que no sabe nada – aclaró Sirius – Es algo así como que el gobierno no quiere causar el caos, pero hace que haya más y más muertes, por que hace que los ciudadanos no estén preparados…

'Es un círculo vicioso – añadió Remus apenado.

Después de un rato las dos chicas subieron a su dormitorio y los dos chicos también.

'Peter todavía no a llegado – dijo James mirando la vacía cama de su amigo.

Entonces el gordito salió del cuarto de baño.

'¿Acabas de llegar? – dijo Remus cogiendo a Moony que se había escapado a su cuarto.

'Sí, bueno… me quedé durmiendo en la biblioteca y me desperté… y aquí estoy.

Los cuatro se metieron a la cama, y tres de ellos se durmieron plácidamente, mientras un moreno se ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza pensando en qué estaría haciendo su novia. Y es que Sirius Black comenzaba a estar un poco arto de la actitud de Tinny sobre su relación.

Pasara lo que pasara siempre era él quien pedía perdón, aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada, pedía perdón por ser pesado, por estar harto de esperar media hora por que a ella se le había olvidado que habían quedado, pedía perdón por cuando la hacía discutir, por que si no ella no habría querido decirle nada… ¿y qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarla? No, la quería demasiado. ¿Pero por qué la quería?

Se incorporó en la cama y miró el baúl de James, por el que rebosaba la capa invisible, la cogió y abrió la puerta cuando oyó la voz de James diciendo:

'¿No te he dicho siempre que me apunto a cenar tres veces en la noche? – Sirius sonrió, feliz de tener un amigo como James.

James se puso las gafas y cogió el mapa del Merodeador.

Hogwarts estaba vacío, y hacía un frío bastante húmedo, así que los chicos se dieron prisa por llegar a las cocinas.

En cuanto entraron los elfos sonrieron, felices por ver a sus dos estudiantes preferidos.

'¿Qué queríais? - dijo una elfina acercándose a todo correr.

'Yo un café solo y bien cargado – dijo Sirius sentándose.

'Yo quiero unas alitas de pollo, unas patatas fritas y mucho ketchup.

La elfina se fue a todo correr a prepararlo seguido por otros cinco elfos.

'¿Qué te pasa tío?

'Tinny – dijo Sirius apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda – pasa de mí, hoy se ha ido de fiesta… otro día tiene que ensayar… si no es eso, son sus amigas o sus estudios…

'Déjala.

'No.

'Pues lucha por ella.

'¡Me canso!

'No, te cansa el no hacer nada, el pensar en qué hacer. ¿Has hecho algo para que ella sepa qué está haciendo?

'Hoy se lo he comentado…

La elfina llegó con el café y el pollo con patatas de James.

'¿Y qué te ha dicho? – preguntó James echando el ketchup por encima de sus adoradas patatas.

'Viene a ser algo así que como la quiero, tengo que esperar.

James bufó. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Sirius revolvía su café.

'¿Lo habéis hecho ya? – preguntó James llevándose una patata a la boca.

'No – Sirius miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos.

'Pero ella no es virgen…

'Ya…

'Y tú menos…

'Lo sé…

'¿Y por qué no os pasáis un día entero en la sala de menesteres, o en nuestro cuarto, o toda la noche en la sala común…?

'No sé, "tengo que estudiar o ensayar…" – dijo Sirius imitando la voz de su novia.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reírse.

'No sé, dile algo, en serio… dale un ultimátum, aunque sea mentira, dile que si te quiere durante un día entero tiene que estar contigo. ¡Haz algo!

'El fin de semana que viene… ¿la invito a pasar el sábado entero juntos?

'Dile algo así como de "viernes a las 12 hasta el sábado a las 12".

'¿Qué romántico eres, no cabrón?

James rió.

'Todo lo que te digo son tácticas fallidas de invitar a Lily durante estos dos últimos años…

Cuando casi media hora más tarde salieron de la cocina, se les olvidó que no eran las 4 de la tarde, si no que las de la madrugada y cuando se encontraron a Filch quisieron asesinarse el uno al otro.

'¡Tápate bien con la capa! – Sirius le dio más de su lado a James que le hizo un gesto indicando que ya tenía.

'¿Por qué no hemos mirado el mapa? – dijo el novio de Lily enfadado.

Se lo sacó del bolsillo y siseó:

'¡Travesura realizada! – fue entonces cuando Filch que por aquél entonces oía mejor se dio la vuelta y fue directos a donde ellos que encontraban.

Los dos chicos dejaron de respirar y echaron a correr. La capa se les cayó por los hombros y Sirius volvió a por ella mientras James comenzaba a reír mientras corría.

'¡Os veo malditos! – gritaba Filch por detrás - ¡La Señora Norris os atrapará!

Sirius comenzó a correr detrás de su amigo y le alcanzó. Así que decidieron echar una carrera, corrieron a tal velocidad que lo que había en sus bolsillos fue cayendo. Oyeron pequeños knuts caerse, papeles de clase, y alguna que otra golosina algo pasada de la última excursión a Hogsmade.

Despertaron a la dama gorda que refunfuñó, les dejó pasar y se volvió a dormir.

Y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente en la que Peter se despertó a las 11, y con ello también despertó a sus amigos con su grito de frustración que se dieron cuenta que algo más también había caído.

'¿Dónde está el mapa? ¡Lo necesito!

Remus que era el que más despierto andaba, salió del cuarto de baño y miró entrecerrando los ojos a su amigo.

'¿Qué pasa?

'¿Dónde está nuestro mapa? ¡Lo necesito!

'El mapa… - Sirius corrió las cortinas y miró a Peter mientras se frotaba los ojos.

'El mapa lo tengo yo en los bolsillos de mi túnica – dijo James dándose la vuelta en la cama y tapándose con la almohada.

Peter rebuscó en los bolsillos de James pero no encontró nada de nada.

Hasta que James y Sirius se dieron un tortazo a la vez y se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

'¡Se me/te cayó de los bolsillos cuando corrimos! ¡Mierda!

'¿Qué? – dijo el hombre lobo.

'Traduciendo, Filch tiene nuestro mapa.

'Hay que recuperarlo – sentenció Peter.

'Hay que hacer un plan… eso y hacernos animagos es lo que más nos ha costado… no podemos permitirnos perderlo.

Aquella tarde, mientras los Merodeadores pensaban en cómo recuperar su mapa las chicas y Dan mataban a Nat a preguntas sobre cómo, cuándo y por qué perdió la virginidad con Remus y ellas no sabían nada. Tinny y Lily habían subido a Dan en brazos para que no detectara el suelo ninguna presencia masculina.

'¡Todo sucedió muy rápido! Y nunca encontraba el momento adecuado.

'Cualquier momento es bueno para hablar sobre ello… puedes entrar en el cuarto y decir… "¿sabéis qué chicas? ¡Ya no soy virgen!" – dijo Hilary.

'No se me ocurrió – dijo Nat.

'Bueno… ¿dolió? – preguntó Tinny.

'Un poco al principio, pero a mí me entró la risa, y no podía parar…

'¿Sangraste? – preguntó Dan agarrando un cojín.

'No.

'¡Qué asco! – dijo Lily.

'¿Te das cuenta que eres la única virgen de aquí? – preguntó Dan.

Lily miró a su alrededor.

'Ya bueno… tampoco podía ser tan perfecta…

'Sí, sí, no pongas excusas…

Sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando todos sus amigos comenzaron a hablar de detalles más técnicos, que sin la práctica, no acabas de entender, ni de poder participar en la conversación.

Se levantó poco a poco, y se sacó un libro de debajo de la almohada, mientras oía como los demás reían animadamente. Ja-ja-ja. Pensé con amargura. ¿Por qué era virgen?

'Voy al baño – dijo saliendo del cuarto cuando las otras la miraron.

Y fue, aunque en principio no tenía intenciones de ir. Se miró al espejo y se vio a sí misma, tan normal como siempre.

'Pero se me nota que soy virgen – dijo bajito acercándose más a su reflejo.

'¡No digas gilipolleces, hombre! – contestó su imagen – No se nota nada.

Lily frunció el ceño y decidió que lo mejor era, quitarse el complejo. Raptar a James para una salvaje y fogosa noche en la que perdiera su complejo, por supuesto lo haría por amor, por que sabía que aunque James no fuera el hombre de su vida, sería el que más se merecía que ella la pasara con él, el que más la querría, respetaría y comprendería. Lo haría por todo eso, por todos los calentones inacabados que había tenido con él, y por supuesto para quitarse el complejo, eso, era sólo un detalle de nada.

Bajó sonriente, pasó por la sala común y fue directa al cuarto de los Merodeadores.

'James te necesito – dijo sin llamar a la puerta y entrando directamente.

'Ahora no guapa, estoy ocupado – los cuatro chicos estaban en medio de su cuarto con un pergamino y muchas cosas escritas en él.

'Pero yo te necesito ahora – Lily puso mimitos, pero James ni se giró a mirarla. ¿Qué podía hacer? - ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

'Un plan – contestó Peter – para recuperar una cosa del despacho de Filch.

'¡No jodáis que Filch se ha quedado con vuestro mapa! – la pelirroja miró a sus compañeros atónita.

'Sí – dijo Sirius de mala gana.

'Os puedo ayudar – y su rápida mente femenina comenzó a trazar un plan que pasara lo que pasara, no podía modificar - ¿en qué habíais pensado? – miró tiernamente a Remus que sabía que era todo un caballero y la iba a contestar.

'Pues la verdad es que queríamos montar un acto de distracción que hiciera que Filch fuera y… nosotros recuperarlo.

'¿Y si James y yo montamos el acto de distracción y vosotros entráis a su despacho a recuperarlo?

'¿Y qué haríamos? – James cada vez se sorprendía más y más por el comportamiento de su novia.

'Podríamos llamar a alguno de los fantasmas o a Peeves.

'¡Dios! Esto sí que es triste, llevamos pensando casi un par de horas y no se nos ha ocurrido hacer eso… - Sirius cogió el pergamino y lo partió en varios trozos – Nos vemos… digamos en media hora delante de las cocinas y ya nos decís qué habíais pensado.

Lily cogió a James de la mano y le sacó de su torre, unos diez minutos más tarde encontraron a Peeves, que parecía muy relajado.

'Necesitamos que hagas una tontería.

'¿Por qué? – miró a Lily susceptiblemente.

'Para fastidiar a Filch, que últimamente no nos deja en paz.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del poltergeist.

'Podría hacerlo… hace mucho que no hago nada muy divertido.

James apretó la mano de Lily y murmuró en su oído.

'Hace un par de días tiró varios cubos de pintura sobre los de cuarto.

'¡Calla! – luego su tono se volvió más amable - Monta barullo cerca de Filch, ¿vale?

Peeves sonrió con perversidad.

'¡Voy para allá!

Lily y James fueron a la puerta de las cocinas donde los chicos ya estaban allí. Oyeron un gran estruendo y a la Señora Norris que pasó corriendo delante de ellos seguida por Filch.

Los cuatro Merodeadores echaron a correr hacia el despacho del conserje.

'James… - Lily le tiró de la manga para que su novio no pudiera reunirse con sus amigos - ¿no te quedas conmigo? – preguntó con voz melosa, parpadeó varias veces y puso cara de niña buena, hasta puso morritos.

El moreno suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

'¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué pretendes?

Ella se hizo la ofendida.

'¡Pasar tiempo contigo!

'No funciona, ¿qué te pasa?

Lily cruzó los brazos y volvió a poner morritos.

'¡Nunca me crees!

'¿Pero qué dices Lily? ¡Pareces una cría, deja de comportarte así! – James se soltó de la manga de su novia - ¿qué has comido hoy?

Entonces la pelirroja suspiró y le contó todo a James, dejando bien claro, que su complejo de virgen era lo menos importante de todo. Enserio. Bueno… medio enserio.

'Lily… - él la cogió entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en el pelo.

La pelirroja se dejó mimar respirando el olor de James, ese olor que no era aftershave o colonia, sólo algo indescriptible y masculino que le hacía sentirse bien.

'Ven princesa, vamos a dar una vuelta.

La cogió por la cintura y olvidándose por completo del mapa del merodeador, del colegio, de Voldemort y de sus amigos, su familia, se llevó a Lily a un sitio que reservaba para una ocasión especial.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Más y mejor dentro… de un tiempo indefinido, por que estoy harta de ser una tardona, así que ya no doy fecha… evidentemente no voy a tardar 2 meses… pero ya no digo si en dos semanas o un mes o cuánto.

Si queréis el dibu del capi pasado decirme…

Un besito de macedonia de frutas!


	34. 24 horas

Buenas noches mundo! Me repito pidiendo perdón por llegar tarde, y puede que este capi no os guste, por que es romanticón a tope, sólo se habla de parejas… pero era necesario, he calculado que quedan a lo mucho 3 capítulos y a lo poco 2. El 35 y luego sería el prólogo. Me gustaría poder escribirlo y luego publicarlo, pero para cuando hiciera eso alguno de vosotros estaría ya jubilado y con nietos… así que disfrutad leyendo y no me digáis ni mú que entro en depresión…

Otra cosita, como este fik está a punto de acabar, he empezado a escribir otro con los mismos personajes (es que les he cogido un cariñoooo) se llama: "Siempre nos quedará París" y es la historia de cuando las chicas se van de vacaciones al sur de francia, con poco dinero, ni idea de cocinar y ganas de ligar. Está basado en mis vacaciones de verano con mis amigas, que fueron geniales, las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, pero la historia va a ser mejor, por que al ser ficción la puedo adornar, lo dicho que si queréis leerlo… ya sabéis!

Mandarme mini reviews aunque sea, vale ya sé que no me merezco ninguno, pero… xfis, xfis… xfis… (os estoy poniendo morritos aunque no em veáis… xfis…)

Disfrutad con el capi, y ya me comentaréis qué os ha parecido… y acepto tooooooodo tipo de críticas!

Pd. Las respuestas de los reviews en un review que me he dejado a mí misma…

34. 24 horas

Cuando salió de Honeydukes miró a su alrededor y se echó la capa encima, para que nadie la reconociera a esas horas en las que se suponía que tenía que estar descansando en el colegio. Siguió la calle y apretó la ropa más contra su cuerpo, por mucho que fuera junio, ella seguía teniendo frío con la poca grasa que tenía, y es que Hilary con lo delgadita que estaba cogía resfriados cada dos por tres. El suelo estaba mojado y las botas de cuero de la chica eran más para lucir que para proteger. Giró a la izquierda y apretó el paso, últimamente había mucho mortífago suelto por los alrededor de Hogwarts.

Cuando vio las luces en casa de Garrett se relajó y corrió los últimos metros que le quedaban, llamó a la puerta y Max ladró.

'¿Quién es? – preguntó el castaño antes de abrir.

'Soy yo – el ciego abrió la puerta y Hilary se le echó en brazos y comenzó a sollozar.

'¿Qué te pasa? – la apretó más contra su pecho, esperando que su novia dejara de llorar. Cerró la puerta y condujo a Hilary al salón. Esperó a que ella dijera algo mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le daba besos.

'Son los chicos, ¿sabes? – ablaba entrecortadamente, interrumpida por un sollozo repentino – hablan de mí, cuando voy con éstas por los pasillos, o sola, no importa, les oigo hablar. Pero hoy… - se agarró con más fuerza a su cuello y él le devolvió el abrazo aunque no sabía muy bien qué pasaba, sabía que para que Hilary estuviera así tenía que ser algo que la afectara muchísimo – me iba a ir al cuarto cuando he oído que Tom, el ex de Nat y un amigo suyo decían mi nombre, y me iba a girar para preguntarles qué querían, pero en realidad me estaban criticando. Igual que hacía Adam, igual que hacen todos – tuvo un escalofrío y Garrett la apartó de sí mismo y palpó su cara.

'Deja de llorar por ellos, mi reina.

'¡Pero no es justo! Siempre están diciendo que tengo los ojos demasiado separados, y la boca muy pequeña, los dedos… - se miró las manos y vio blancos dedos – los dedos los tengo como ramas de árbol. Se me marcan demasiado los nudillos comparado con el resto del dedo… son demasiado huesudos ¿por qué no tengo las manos de Lily?

Garrett sonrió.

'Las tuyas nos preciosas.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y siguió con su queja.

'Estaban diciendo que era una calienta braguetas, que seguramente era muy fácil liarse conmigo, por que me he liado con todo el colegio – varias lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro – sabía que me criticaban, pero no hasta este punto. ¿Todo el mundo tendrá esta opinión de mí?

Garrett suspiró y le dio un dulce beso.

'Mira Hilary, has de reconocer que tu actitud no ha sido la de una chica madura. Cuando te enfadaste conmigo te liaste con medio Hogwarts.

'¡Pero no me acosté con ellos!

Garrett alzó una ceja.

'No me acosté con todos ellos… sólo con los que mejor me encontraba pero…

'Y siempre hay un pero, por que si no lo haces de verdad, cuando alguien te gusta de verdad, ¿a que luego sientes un vacío dentro de ti?

Hilary asintió secándose las lágrimas. Hasta que se dio cuenta que su novio no la veía y dijo un rápido "sí".

'Tienes que empezar a ser más consciente de tu actos… ¿cómo eras antes de salir con Adam?

Era la primera vez que hablaban de algo que hacía bastante tiempo hubiera pasado.

'No lo sé… supongo que me divertía con los chicos, tonteaba con la mayoría. ¡Pero no es culpa mía! ¡Mi madre siempre me educó así!

Garrett rió.

'¿Sabes que esa es una excusa muy típica de una niña pequeña? Echarle la culpa a otro – hizo una pausa y pasó su lengua por su labio inferior – Vamos a tener un bebé, reina, tienes que comenzar a asumir parte de la responsabilidad por los actos que has hecho en tu vida, para así poder educar bien a nuestro hijo.

'O hija.

'O hija – dijo el castaño sonriendo.

Los dos se tumbaron en el sofá y Garrett abrazó a Hilary mientras la chica se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

'¿Garrett? – dijo de repente la Urera.

'¿Sí?

'¿A ti también te gusto por lo que has oído de mí?

El ciego hizo que Hilary se diera la vuelta y le tocó el rostro, callado, pensativo, tranquilo.

'Tú, eres la persona más maravillosa con la que he estado, con o sin tu cuerpazo de modelo y tu cara de estrella, por que Hilary eres preciosa por dentro y fuera.

Ella se sonrojó. Nadie nunca le había dicho nada así, es decir, en serio. Muchas veces había oído los típicos piropos que hacía que se acabara yendo a la cama con el macho en cuestión. Besó a Garrett como si quisiera fundirse con él, desaparecer para siempre los tres solos.

Cuando dos horas más tarde, Hilary con su pijama y Garrett con sus calzoncillos de trenecillos se metieron a la cama la chica preguntó:

'¿Has pensado algún nombre para el bebé?

Lily notó como Garrett sonreía:

'Puede.

Ella se giró emocionada y le miró.

'Dime. A mí las chicas me ayudaron a elegir algunos, y creo que he pensado en el que quiero.

'¿Y no pensabas consultarlo conmigo?

'No – Hilary rió – bueno… puede que sí, pero yo sólo te lo comento.

'Yo había pensado en Matthew y Lisa.

Hilary no dijo nada mientras se pensaba los nombres.

'Lisa no me gusta… yo había pensado en Grace… y como segundo nombre Mary – los nombres que más le habían gustado era el que Tinny y Lily habían propuesto.

'Hagamos una cosa, si nace chico yo elijo el nombre, si es chica lo haces tú.

'Vale.

Cuando Garrett estaba a punto de dormirse ella le agitó un brazo para despertarle.

'¿Qué pasa?

'También tenemos que elegir a madrina y padrino.

Garrett gruño y masculló algo así como:

'Elígelos tú.

Por lo que Hilary se dio la vuelta en la cama y sonrió pensando a quién elegiría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily cogió aire antes de que James pudiera volver a asustarla con alguno de sus truquitos.

'¿Podrías ir más despacio para que disfrute del paisaje?

James había cogido su escoba y a Lily, y por primera vez en toda su vida había subido a alguien en su querida "Cohete 72", hacía dos años que la había comprado y todavía no habían sacado ningún modelo nuevo. Volar en escoba para James era algo tan personal que prohibía que cualquier persona tocase la suya más que para dársela o colocarla en su sitio. Era como un secreto íntimo y tener a Lily detrás de él agarrándole por la cintura y apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella cada vez que él hacía el loco sólo para picarla era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Hizo un amago de wronski y Lily pegó un grito dándole un golpe en el hombro:

'¿Eres gilipollas?

'Sabes que no – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

'¿A dónde me llevas? – gritó ella unos minutos después para poder hacerse oír con el viento.

'A ningún lado. Sólo quería que compartieras mi sensación de volar, de ser libre.

Lily se acercó todavía más y le dio un beso en el cuello.

'Gracias – dijo apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de su novio y respirando.

Si todos los días fueran como ese la vida iba a ser maravillosa.

Cuando, media hora más tarde aterrizaron James puso sus dos manos detrás de su espalda y miró a Lily que llevaba la escoba.

'Elige derecha o izquierda.

'¡James! ¡Eso es de cuando éramos pequeños!

'Y lo seguimos siendo, tenemos toda nuestra vida por delante. Escoge una.

'Izquierda… - Lily apoyó las manos en las caderas.

James sonrió e inclinándose un poco, a modo de reverencia le tendió una rosa blanca a la pelirroja.

'Una rosa para la chica más… perfecta de Hogwarts.

Lily sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, se mordió el labio inferior y le saltó encima a su novio que no habiendo previsto ese movimiento cayó al suelo junto con la sorpresa de su mano derecha que se aplastó con el peso de los dos.

'¡Lo siento! – dijo Lily echándose a reír y levantándose.

'¡Los bombones a la mierda! – refunfuñó James levantando la caja y viendo que más de la mitad estaban aplastados.

'No pasa nada, son comestibles igual, igual.

Así que la Urera se tumbó en el suelo y llevándose un bombón a la boca le hizo un gesto a su novio para que la acompañara. Se quedaron un rato en silencio cada uno pensando en sus cosas y fue ella la primera en romper el silencio.

'He decidido unirme a la Orden.

'¿Sí? – él alzó la cabeza y sonrió - ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué?

'Por que aunque no esté de acuerdo con algunas razones éticas, el no hacer nada es peor que el hacer algo, aunque eso quiera decir que mi vida se acabe en la próxima pelea que tenga con los mortífagos o Voldemort. Por que quiero luchar por la paz de la próxima generación, por el bebé de Hilary…

James se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente, con cuidado, por ser tan dulce, tan cariñosa, tan Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tinny se encontraba estudiando con Nat y Patrizia cuando Sirius entró a la biblioteca. No se dio cuenta de que había entrado hasta que le tuvo a su lado sonriendo.

'¿Podemos hablar? – susurró.

'Más tarde, tenemos los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina y quiero aprovechar toda la luz posible.

'Te espero a las 20.00 en la sala común, no me faltes – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Si ella no quería quedar con él, no aparecería y así sabría que ella ya no sentía nada por él y podrían cortar. Pero… ¿y si aparecía pero luego no quería pasar las 24 horas que él había planeado con ella? Lo podría posponer hasta después de los exámenes, pero eso ya era el límite, más no.

Pero Tinny apareció muy puntual, parecía algo nerviosa y miraba a su novio algo asustada. Tenía miedo de que él la dejara, no sentía por Sirius más de lo que había sentido por JC, pero Sirius era genial y a ella nunca la habían dejado, así que no sabía cómo tenía que sentirse si se daba el caso. ¿Y si Sirius la dejaba y ella no se sentía mal? Eso la derrumbaría por que se daría cuenta que en realidad no era capaz de querer a nadie más que a su música.

Se acercó a él que estaba sentado junto a James que jugaba con su snitch. El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor se levantó y cedió su sitio a Tinny que sonrió nerviosa.

'Hola… - él le dio un beso en los labios y ella le miró esperando que hablara - El otro día estuve pensando que como no pasamos nunca tiempo juntos… - carraspeó mirando lo guapa que estaba Tinny. ¿Se había arreglado adrede para que él se sintiera más perdido y confuso de la cuenta? – y quería proponerte una cita de 24 horas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza levemente, sin captar la idea.

'¿Cómo?

'Quería que este viernes, desde las 12 de la noche hasta las 12 de la noche siguiente la pasáramos juntos. Tengo todo pensado, si accedes claro…

"Pero tengo que estudiar" estuvo a punto de decir Tinny, y luego pensó que Sirius se merecía eso, que ya había estudiado mucho, que todavía podía estudiar desde el domingo hasta el martes, ya que el miércoles tenían su primer examen.

El viernes por la tarde después de haber cenado Tinny estaba histérica, no tenía ni idea de qué ponerse por que Sirius no le quería decir qué iban a hacer. A eso de las 22.30 llamó Chris a la puerta de las Ureras y les dijo que Dan le había dicho que Sirius le había dicho que le dijera a Tinny que se pusiera algo para ir de fiesta.

Así que Hilary se levantó de la cama donde estaba repasando encantamientos y ayudó a Tinny a elegir la ropa adecuada mientras que Lily y Nat la maquillaban y retocaban los adornos. A las 23.55 Tinny estaba lista.

'¿A dónde creéis que me llevará?

Las otras tres Ureras alzaron los hombros.

'Yo me pregunto qué haréis durante el día. Es decir, vais de fiesta y lo que tú quieres, pero ¿y luego? ¿Vais a estar 24 horas despiertos o tiene planeada una siesta? ¿Y qué haréis mañana por la tarde? ¿Y dónde comeréis?

'¡Lily para! ¿No ves que la estás poniendo más nerviosa? – dijo Hilary dándole una manotazo a su amiga para que callara.

'A mí Remus nunca me ha hecho ese tipo de citas – Nat puso morritos y se tumbó en su cama acariciando a Moony.

'¡Me voy! – Tinny lanzó un beso a sus amigas y cerró la puerta.

'¡Qué rápido crecéis! – dijo Hilary quitándose una lágrima imaginaria.

Sirius esperaba a Tinny mirando al fuego, y en cuanto la oyó bajar se levantó como si hubiera tenido un muelle en el trasero.

'Estás preciosa – dijo el chico ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

Tinny medio disimuló una mientras repetía el cumplido.

Y aunque era de esperar, Tinny se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Sirius y ella llegaron por una chimenea al bar en el que él la había llevado, allá por Semana Santa. Se dirigieron al centro de la pista mientras Sirius la llevaba por la mano e iba bailando, Tinny miraba a su alrededor divertida, ¡cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que estuvo allí! Leyó el cartel que le había hecho gracia la última vez: "PROHIBIDO VERTER FILTRO AMOSORO EN LAS BEBIDAS, EL DELITO SERÁ CASTIGADO CON UNA MULTA Y LLEVADO A TRIBUNALES". Miró el techo y descubrió que el nombre del bar estaba allí, con luces brillantes. Más tarde descubriría que en realidad eran unas hadas que poniéndose de una u otra formaban nombres y dibujos.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, y que no podría parar aunque se lo propusiera. Respiro profundamente y se sitió relajada, fuera del estrés de los exámenes, de fiesta con un chico genial, que estaba loco por ella. ¿Por qué la noche hacía que la gente apreciara más estos aspectos que el día? Quizá fuera el ambiente…

Y aunque Tinny no era ninguna bailarina de ballet se movió por soltura en la pista, riendo, bebiendo y besando a Sirius.

'¡Tinny! - la aludida se sorprendió al oír su nombre y aún más cuando se encontró con una melena roja.

'¡Dan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

'¡Es viernes! – dijo el chico como si eso respondiera a la pregunta de su amiga – Los viernes son días de quedar con Derek.

Y entonces fue cuando Tinny se dio cuenta de que Dan estaba con el guapísimo, y perfecto Derek, que tenía parte de veela. Las hormonas de Tinny saltaron y sonrió provocativamente, a lo que su amigo gay le dio un codazo y le hizo un gesto de: "contrólate es mío".

'Tendríamos que hablar más a menudo, que desde que tienes novio se te ve menos el pelo – regañó la Urera.

'Cada uno dedica su tiempo a lo que quiere, yo a estudiar y a mi novio. Tú a la música, a tus amigas, al estudio y a tu novio... Alguno tiene que sufrir la falta de tiempo contigo, ¿verdad?

Dan sabía darle donde dolía y Sirius hizo un mueca para dar a entender a los demás que el que sufría era él.

'¿Os parece si desayunamos juntos? – preguntó Derek sonriendo – Es que es la primera vez que venimos a esta discoteca juntos y quería aprovechar la ocasión. ¿Nos vemos a las 7?

'¡Genial! – dijo la pareja de Gryffindor.

Dan y Derek se fueron y Sirius miró a Tinny con una ceja alzada.

'¿Podrás aguantar hasta las 7?

'¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Se dirigió a la pista de baile y después de bailar unas 10 canciones non-stop pensó que sería buena idea tomarse algo. Así que se dirigió a la barra y pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla bien frías. Notó como alguien la empujaba para hacerse paso y llamar la atención de alguno de los camareros.

'¿Ya no saludamos? – dijo una voz con rintintín.

La Urera se giró con las dos jarras y vio a una chica rubia de larga cabellera y de ojos azules. No la reconoció al instante y la miró durante varios segundos hasta que alguien la empujó para llegar a la barra y volvió a la realidad.

'¿Julian?

La otra sonrió alagada de que la hubiera reconocido. Se giró y buscó a alguien entre el gentío, pareció encontrarlo por que alargó la mano para llamar la atención del chico. Y Tinny se horrorizó al reconocer al negro.

'¡Adam!

En ese momento llegó Sirius que pensaba que ya habrían secuestrado a Tinny por todo lo que tardaba.

'Tienes media jarra encima.

'Lo sé.

'¡Buenas Black! – saludó el ex de Hilary.

'¿Qué hacéis juntos? – logró decir Tinny.

'Tenemos una cita, al igual que vosotros.

'No es lo mismo – dijo Tinny frunciendo el ceño.

'Julian y Jordan – decía Sirius por lo bajo, como si no hubiera terminado de creérselo.

'Pero… un detallito – dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se echaba para atrás, tumbándose sobre el torso de su novio – Ahora me llamo Rita, no Julian. Rita Skeeter. He pensado que después de lo mal que hemos acabado, de las putadas que nos hemos hecho… debería empezar desde cero cambiando mi nombre. Desde luego que me seguirán interesando lo que ocurra a mi alrededor pero ya sabes, esperaré hasta ser periodista – sonrió a Tinny como si ella fuera una de sus conquistas y se dio la vuelta junto con Adam Jordan que cada día caía más bajo.

Tinny se giró y le tendió a su chico una de las jarras y se bebió la suya de un trago.

'Esto es un coti, de los más fuertes…

'Sí señor – dijo Sirius con la mirada perdida y asintiendo mientras se lamía la parte de arriba del labio que tenía restos de cerveza.

Cuando los Gryffindor llegaron a la puerta de la discoteca, Dan y Derek ya estaban allí esperándoles.

'¿A dónde os apetece ir? – preguntó el camarero.

'Por aquí hay un sitio genial para comer, aunque dan de todo, no sólo desayunos – dijo Sirius que no se conocía mal la zona.

'¡Pues vamos! – dijo Dan animado.

El local estaba bastante lleno de jóvenes que querían desayunar después de su noche de fiesta. La mayoría de las chicas llevaban sus botas y zapatos en la mano. Tinny y Dan desayunaron un bollo con chocolate y leche mientras que los otros dos pedían de todo menos eso, huevos fritos y revueltos, bacon, tostadas, un té y un café y por supuesto unas patatas fritas para empezar bien el día.

Dan y Tinny se miraron y con la mirada de: "pozos sin fondo". Mientras Derek y Sirius comían, la castaña le contó lo de Julian y su cambio de nombre y las novedades que pensaba que Dan debería de saber para no sentirse muy perdido.

Llegaron al colegio un poco antes de las 9, hora en la que todos estaban despiertos estudiando, o casi todos por que Nat no iba a cambiar sus horas de sueño por un par de unidades estudiadas. Sirius y James habían empezado a repasar a mediados de la semana anterior para que les diera tiempo a leer un par de veces lo que habían dado durante el curso.

Pero la cita de Tinny y Sirius todavía no había acabado, así que se separaron unos minutos para ducharse. Él la esperó durante media hora mientras que ella les contaba a sus amigas lo que habían hecho y lo que se había enterado de Julian a lo que Lily, Nat y Hilary respondieron con gritos de:

'¡QUÉ FUERTE!

'Se llame como se llame – añadió Tinny – seguirá siendo igual de rastrera.

'Cierto – puntualizó Nat mientras que bostezaba desperezándose.

'¿Ahora a dónde vais? – quiso saber Lily dejando sus apuntes de Latín a un lado.

'Me ha dicho que me ponga ropa cómoda.

Así que a eso de las 10 Tinny apareció en la sala común. Sirius estaba esperándola y sonriendo.

'Quiero que cojas tu guitarra y vayamos a la sala de música.

'¿Qué? – la chica apoyó las manos en cada lado de la escalera y miró a su novio confusa.

'Coge la guitarra y baja.

Salieron de la sala común con el instrumento y recorrieron todo el castillo hasta el aula de música. Estaba vacía y Sirius cogió la banqueta del piano y se sentó.

'Quiero que toques. Algo de las Brujas de Salem.

'McBeth – corrigió la Urera.

'Pues McBeth.

'Necesito un batería, o un piano o algo de acompañante.

'Pues improvisa, por que no sé tocar nada y canto un poco flojo. El cantante de entre nosotros es James y tampoco es muy allá.

'Pero… - farfulló Tinny – Si hicimos un dúo.

'Ya – Sirius sonrió recordando viejos tiempos – pero aprendí expresamente esa canción para poder impresionarte.

Tinny abrió la boca.

'¡Pero qué monoooo! – dejó su guitarra en el suelo y corrió los pocos metros que les separaban para besarlo.

El pobre Merodeador, que no estaba acostumbrado a una Tinny que da besos por que sí casi cayó hacia atrás, hasta que recuperó su compostura y ya pudo devolverle los besos. La castaña se apartó parpadeando.

'¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

'Sin más, no se me ocurrió…

Tinny le abrazó y se levantó.

'Podríamos volver a tocarla, si te acuerdas.

'¡Claro que me acuerdo! La ensayé como mil veces antes de quedar contigo…

A eso de las 12.30 la pareja bajó a comer para después echarse una merecida siesta, o eso le había dicho Sirius que harían.

Tinny casi no se tenía, apenas tenía apetito y lo único que quería era dormir, había sido genial tocar con él la canción de "Born to make you happy", bueno esa, y casi toda la discografía de su grupo. Había enseñado a su chico alguno de los acordes básicos y se habían reído muchísimo. Realmente la cita de las 24 horas estaba siendo genial.

'¿Algo que notificar? – preguntaron sus amigas cuando se sentaron a su lado a la hora de comer apartándola de su novio.

'No, tengo sueño y poca hambre, pero me lo estoy pasando genial.

'Quiero todo con pelos y señales cuando el domingo estés en forma – dijo Hilary que llevaba un par de pergaminos de repaso para la hora de la comida.

Sirius le hizo un gesto de cabeza y los dos salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la sala común. Y en el camino a Tinny le dio la impresión de que Sirius parecía nervioso.

'¿Tinny? – preguntó él antes de llegar a la señora gorda - ¿Querrías… querrías dormir conmigo? Es decir, en el mismo cuarto, como si quieres dormir en mi casa y yo en la de James, no pasa nada, es decir… para estar… juntos.

Ella sonrió, resistiendo a duras penas el querer comérselo de lo mono que era.

'Por supuesto.

Cogió su pijama más bonito, que era de tirantes, franela y de color naranja. Sirius llevaba los pantalones del pijama puestos y había cerrado las ventanas de su cuarto. Cuando Tinny entró cerró la puerta con un hechizo para que ninguno de los otros Merodeadores entrara. A última hora les había avisado de su plan, y les había dicho que no dejaran nada en su habitación por que hasta que Tinny y él no se levantaran no tendrían nada que hacer.

La Urera fue al baño a cambiarse y salió con la ropa en la mano que dejó sobre la cama de Remus.

'Esa es mi cama – señaló el merodeador señalando la segunda cama empezando por la izquierda.

'¿Dónde vas a dormir?

'En el suelo, la cama de James huele a sudor por que ayer después del entrenamiento no se duchó, Remus me arrancaría el corazón si se enterara que he dormido en su cama – Tinny había dejado su doblada ropa ahí por que había sido la única cama que estaba echa. Remus era una especie de ella comparando a los dos grupos – Y Peter… bueno ya sabes, no huele muy bien.

'Oh… - Tinny se mordió el labio inferior y se tumbó en la cama y suspiró aliviada por poder descansar.

Pero no pudo dormir, no dejaba de repetirse que no era justo que Sirius durmiera en el suelo mientras que ella recuperaba su cama. Podía oírle respirar suavemente, medio dormido o ya totalmente frito. Tinny se levantó de la cama y se puso tras él, abrazándole y respirando su aroma.

Sirius sonrió. Tinny era genial.

A eso de las 17.00 Tinny despertó, era una chica que necesitaba pocas horas de sueño, así que no hizo ningún ruido y miró a Sirius. Se habían acabado metiendo en su cama, tapándose con la sábana. Estaba apoyado en sus brazos que a su vez estaban apoyados en la almohada. Estaba guapísimo dormido. Le podía contar los lunares de la espalda y brazos. En la cara no tenía ninguno. Tenía los labios rojos.

Tinny podría haber seguido describiéndole horas y horas pero le besó. Sólo un pico, pero él parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos.

'¿Qué hora es?

'Creo que las cinco.

'¿Ya? – Sirius sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse – nuestra siguiente cita tiene que empezar dentro de poco. Ponte ropa cómoda y botas por que nos vamos al bosque prohibido. ¡Ah! Y llévate un bikini.

Tinny rió y besó a Sirius mientras iba a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se puso un vestido marrón con lunares blancos que se ataba en la cintura. Cogió unas botas de Nat que eran verde oscuras. Se había puesto un bikini amarillo y naranja que se había comprado a finales del verano pasado y que casi no había utilizado. Por primera vez en todo el día llegó antes que Sirius.

Alrededor de las 18.00 habían llegado al lugar al que Sirius la conducía. O eso había dicho él, por que ella no veía nada, tenía a su derecha el pequeño riachuelo del bosque que desembocaba en el lago. Y todo el resto eran árboles y más árboles. Hacía calor, un calor que no era normal en Inglaterra, aunque últimamente entre los aviones y los coches la temperatura había empezado a variar. Tinny se abanicó con la mano mientras miraba a Sirius que estaba agachado mirando las raíces de un árbol.

'En dos minutos estamos guapísima, no te preocupes por el calor.

El moreno anduvo en paralelo con el riachuelo y Tinny pudo oír un ruido familiar, aunque no recordaba haber estado tan adentrada nunca.

'Ostias – dijo finalmente la Urera arrastrando las palabras después de haber visto a dónde la había traído Sirius.

'¿Te gusta? No estaba seguro, pero lo descubrimos a principios del año pasado en una de nuestras escapadas y me pareció genial, así que quise traerte aquí en nuestra cita de 24 horas.

'No me gusta. Me encanta.

Había una pequeña cascada, de alrededor de dos metros, quizá menos. Una pequeña bañera a la que caía el agua que sería de unos 5 metros cuadrados, el agua se dirigía al riachuelo en el que Tinny se había fijado.

'No cubre mucho – comenzó a explicar el merodeador – Creo que me llega a los hombros o así.

Tinny calculó la altura, y pensó que sería algo así como si cuello o casi barbilla. Ella y Sirius se llevaban un poco más de diez centímetros.

'¡Al agua patos! – sin que la urera se diera cuenta Sirius se había quitado los pantalones y camiseta y corría hacia el agua para lanzarse en bomba. Y no volvió a salir.

Tinny miró el agua con el ceño fruncido, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se fue acercando preocupada al agua, cuando ya llevaba unos 30 sin aparecer apoyó las manos en el borde y gritó su nombre. Se quitó las botas y empezó a quitarse el vestido cuando una mano la agarró por el tobillo y la tiró al agua.

Se sintió fantásticamente bien. Agua fresca, frente al horrible calor. ¡Y su vestido mojado!

'¡¿Eres idiota! – Sirius no supo si era una pregunta o una afirmación así que la besó mientras le quitaba el vestido y salía de la pequeña piscina.

'Esto se deja al sol un par de minutos y se seca.

Tinny miraba a Sirius con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

'¡Me has asustado! ¡Pensaba que te habías ahogado!

Sirius rió.

'Yo nunca podría oír ahogado. Quemado, por un disparo, por cualquier encantamiento, pero no ahogado. ¿Crees que esta espalda es de tomar el sol?

Tinny puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué creído podía llegar a ser su novio! La Urera metió la cabeza en el agua y se sorprendió al encontrar a Sirius a pocos milímetros. Ella se mordió el labio inferior como había visto hacer en las películas y Sirius hizo una media sonrisa que acabó con un beso.

Al que le siguió otro, o mejor dicho otros miles, que hicieron que el agua fresca comenzara a calentarse y el bikini a sobrar. Tinny dudó una fracción de segundo cuando él la sacó del agua, recordando que la última vez que había estado así con un chico, habían acabado peleándose delante de toda su sala común. JC, el bueno de JC, que ahora estaba con Stacey y que Tinny tanto había odiado en sus últimas semanas con él.

Sirius vio la duda en los ojos de su novia y la miró pidiéndole permiso, pero ella sólo sonrió, frunciendo la nariz.

Volvió al colegio con el vestido húmedo y una sonrisa en la cara. Era más o menos la hora de cenar y en la sala común no estaban sus amigas. Por una vez Tinny tuvo ganas de contar todos los detalles, el cómo se había sentido, el qué había experimentado y si todo aquello era normal. Pero tampoco había nadie en el dormitorio: estaban todas estudiando en alguna otra parte. Se cambió y secó. Se hizo una coleta y fue a cenar. Sirius estaba en el Gran Comedor hablando con Tom, un chico de Gryffindor de un año menos. Tinny se sentó enfrente de Sirius y al lado de Dan.

'Tengo que contaros algo – murmuró la Urera.

'¿Coti?

'Más bien… progresos en mi relación – Tinny sonrió emocionada.

'Yo tengo que ponerte al día – Dan miró a Sirius con desconfianza – Pero cuando no esté éste delante, que son cosas de chicas – acabó su vaso de zumo de mora y se levantó.

Había pollo y patatas fritas para cenar y mientras Sirius comía sus patatas y las de Tinny mientras esta no podía protegerlas se pusieron a hablar de sus amigos.

'Éstos tampoco estaban cuando yo he ido… - Tinny le había dicho que no había nadie en su cuarto.

'Y dudo mucho que hayan salido por ahí teniendo en cuenta que los exámenes empiezan ya – Tinny bebió un poco de agua y Sirius aprovechó para robarle un par de patatas fritas.

'Emmm… Me preguntaba… - Sirius jugueteó un poco con las cuatro patatas que quedaban en su plato – si igual… querías…

'¿dormir contigo otra vez?

El merodeador miró a los ojos a su novia.

'¡¿Qué bonito es estar enamorado, e! – dijo Lockhart con ironía mientras pasaba por allí.

El rubio había pasado a ser el juguete sexual de Victoria Reach, que en ocasiones sí quería acostarse con él y en otras no. Se sentía dolido ahora que su amada Julian, o mejor dicho Rita ya no le quería.

Pero Tinny y Sirius siguieron mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo, atontados.



¿qué os ha parecido lo de julian…? Eso lo tenía pensado desde el principio… allá por 2004…

¿Y la cita de 24 horas?

¿Y lo de hilary, lo mal que se siente?

En el capi que viene más acción, (o eso tengo en mente). Bajo presión escribo más y dentro de poco ya tengo la primera ebaluación, pero no os creáis nada… aunque yo lo intento!

Besos de tuti fruti!


	35. Hogwarts llega a su fin

Todo llega a su fin y por triste que parezca (¡que llevo dos años escribiendo esto!) esta se acaba amigos!

De acuerdo, queda un capítulo más, pero este es el final, ya el prólogo casi no cuenta.

Y antes de que comencéis a criticarme… daros cuenta lo largo que es este capi, 23 páginas de word señoras y señores!! Lo normal son las 10, a lo mucho habré escrito 12 y luego ya hacía dos partes de ese capi por que me quedaba muy largo, pero este tenía que estar todo junto. Así que en realidad he tardado más por ser tan largo que si no, hace dos semanas que lo tendríais…

Y gracias por todos los reviews y eso, por cierto tengo una última foto de las ureras que encajará con el último ya y definitivo capi, si me dejáis vuestra dire os lo envio la noche (o la mañana) que publique el capi.

Por otro lado os hago publicidad descaradamente sobre mi nuevo fic en el que están las chicas que se van de vacaciones. Aparecen Lily, Nat, Patrizia y Tinny. No todo encaja con esta, pero la mayoría de las cosas sí, o eso intento… echarle un mini vistazo aunque sea… y ya os dejo leer tranquilas amores!!

**35. Hogwarts llega a su fin**

Después de haberse pasado miles de millones de horas estudiando, Nat quiso tomar un descanso. Tinny no había vuelto de su cita con Sirius y Lily y Hilary estaban empapelando su cuarto. Hilary había intentado escaquearse y estudiar lo menos posible, así que Lily y ella se habían encerrado en el cuarto para vigilar a la rubia. La Gryffindor se despistaba con tanta facilidad que Lily había pensado en empapelar las paredes con apuntes y así, cuando Hilary se despistara mirando las paredes podría estudiar otra cosa.

Pero Nat sí que había estudiado y necesitaba, quería y deseaba un descanso. Subió las escaleras de los chicos de dos en dos y llegó a la puerta de la de los Merodeadores, le abrió Remus, estaba medio desnudo.

'¡Joder! Pensaba que iba a ser alguno de éstos… - dijo el merodeador.

'Como que no te he visto más que ellos… - Nat medio sonrió y pasó – me he cansado de estudiar y venía a que me dieras mimitos – dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

'¿Te duchas conmigo? – Remus le guiñó un ojo.

'Buf… no, yo te espero aquí y cuando salgas ya, hacemos lo que quieras.

Así que Remus entró al cuarto de baño y Nat se sentó sobre su cama. Comenzó a mirar las paredes, sin nada que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió ponerse a fisgar, no era algo que soliera hacer, era simplemente que se aburría y nunca estaba mal eso de saber un poco más sobre tu novio.

Le abrió el baúl y comenzó a leer los títulos de los libros que tenía dentro, había algún que otro pergamino suelto con apuntes de clase. Entonces vio un misterioso librito negro, como un cuaderno. Nat no tenía ni idea que Remus mantuviera un diario, así que lo abrió y leyó un poco lo que ponía, se desilusionó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que era un cuaderno en el que escribía lo que hacían cada luna llena. Al principio del cuaderno eran conjeturas de cómo convertirse en animago que sus amigos habían echo. Y había varios tipos de letra distintas, sería un diario de los cuatro, con sus salidas nocturnas. Recordó la vez que vio por primera vez a los chicos bajo su forma animal, y buscó la fecha para ver lo que su novio o alguno de sus amigos había escrito pero algo cayó del cuaderno mientras pasaba hojas.

Oyó cómo Remus paraba el agua, saldría dentro de poco del cuarto de baño. ¿Por qué los chicos en general tardaban tan poco en ducharse? Iba a meter el pequeño papel entre las hojas cuando vio el nombre de su grupo. Por un lado del pergamino ponía "_Para la apuesta de las Ureras" _y por el otro había una lista de nombres de chicas y de partes del cuerpo o cualidades.

"_Culo: Etain Golsmith_

_Pecho: Lily Evans_

_Más guapa: Tinny Bell_

_Apuesta:_

_Remus y Nat_

_James y Lily_

_Sirius y Tinny_

_Peter y Hilary"_

Nat de pronto entendió todo, vio la fecha y recordó su primera cita con Remus, la nota cayó el suelo y ella comenzó a tener ganas de llorar. Pensó que sus amigas se habrían enfrentado a los merodeadores en esa situación, pero ella no tenía ganas de sentirse débil. Abrió la puerta casi sin ver, las lágrimas nublaban todo.

Cuando Remus salió del baño sin ropa y vio que Nat no estaba frunció el ceño y pensando que su novia se había escondido corrió las cortinas de la cama de Peter y James que estaban echadas. Para cuando comenzó a vestirse, que fue cuando se acercó a su baúl para ponerse ropa y vio lo que había caído al suelo se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano y se vistió a toda rapidez para buscar a Nat.

'¡Mierda! – dijo enfadado.

¿Por qué no habrían destruido aquello? ¡Las chicas habían dejado de ser una puesta hacía mucho! Todos, menos quizá Peter, habían utilizado la apuesta como una excusa para conseguir lo que querían, lo que tenían miedo de ir a buscar por miedo al rechazo. ¡Eran las Ureras! Vivían en la misma casa e iban a las mismas clases, pero eso no quería decir que no estuvieran en universos completamente diferentes. Hacía un año las Ureras salían con los Ravenclaw y ahora, ellos, los Merodeadores habían conseguido a las mejores chicas del colegio y él acababa de cagarla por una puta apuesta echa un año antes.

Buscó a Nat por todo el colegio, y no la encontró, en su cuarto Tinny y Sirius se habían quedado dormidos y no sabía dónde ir, así que como James se había ido a dormir con Lily, "con la condición de que no hagáis nada" de Hilary y Peter había desaparecido, Remus vagó por los pasillos en busca de su amada. Repitió millones de veces la explicación del perdón y qué le diría cuando ella quisiera cortarle la yugular.

Y Nat había huido, sin mirar atrás y sin dejar de correr no queriendo saber si Remus sabía que se había ido o si le daba igual, por que de todas formas, ella era una apuesta.

Acabó en una de las torres del colegio, de esas en las que hace un frío que pela y que hacía siglos que no pisaba, era una de las torres que utilizaban cuando salían con Adam y JC, aquellos tiempos en los que pensaba que entre Remus y ella era imposible. Se encogió en sí misma, intentando que el viento la matara de frío. Cuando al día siguiente se acordaba de eso seguramente pensaría que seguía siendo la misma adolescente tonta de siempre, y que a sus 18 no había madurado. Pero todavía estaba viviendo el día a día y en ese momento quería morir de frío, odiar a Remus por hacerle eso y poder darle la misma paliza que le dio Tinny a JC unos meses atrás.

A eso de la 1 de la mañana cuando su cuerpo no iba a aguantar mucho más decidió que era la hora de acostarse. Pensó en su cuarto pero Remus seguramente estaría en la sala común esperándola para contarle un cuento y que ella no se enfadara, así que sólo le quedaba la sala que más le gustaba de toda la torre y que no fuera su cuarto, la sala de menesteres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hilary parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a tirarle su almohada a James que no se callaba con sus ronquidos. Hizo que su cojín volviera a ella y lo volvió a lanzar, esta vez falló y le dio a Lily que abrió un ojo y miró a Hilary que la miraba con cara de miedo.

'¡Lo siento! Quería dar a James.

'Auhmmm… - dijo Lily a modo de quejido de buenos-días-no-he-podido-dormir-bien.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y le dio un buen golpe a James en la tripa.

'¡Roncas como un cerdo! – el Gryffindor ni se inmutó, se rascó la zona dañada y abrazó a Lily.

Hilary rió.

'Ninguna gracia me hace a mí – Lily era bastante rencorosa y separándose ligeramente de su novio comenzó a soplarle en las orejas (N/A cosa que molesta un montón, si no me creéis probadlo en casa) y a meterle los dedos en las fosas nasales.

Esta vez James reaccionó sentándose en la cama de un salto.

'¿Qué coño haces Lily?

'Despertarte con todo el cariño con el que tú me has hecho dormir – en este punto de la escena Hilary no podía parar de reír y daba la impresión de que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula. Se agarraba la tripa con fuerza, intentando que el dolor en sus abdominales disminuyera.

Un James malhumorado salió del cuarto de las chicas 10 minutos más tarde y pocos segundos después entró Nat.

'¿Dónde estabas pequeña? – preguntó Hilary.

La pregunta era un poco tonta por que para pequeñas ella, que medía 1.65 comparado con el casi 1.80 de Nat.

'Los Merodeadores… - contestó la castaña.

Esa solía ser la antigua respuesta que daban las chicas cuando los chicos hacían algo mal allá por los tiempos en los que sólo podían odiarse (y quererse en secreto).

'Oh, oh… - Hilary saltó de la cama y fue hacia Nat que se había tumbado en su cama.

La rubia comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a la chica.

'¿Qué te pasa?

'¿Dónde está Tinny? – preguntó Nat levantando ligeramente la cabeza en busca de su amiga.

'Está durmiendo en el cuarto de los Merodeadores.

La cazadora del quipo de quidditch se puso a gimotear y a explicarlo todo sin que sus amigas captaran nada.

Quince minutos después cuando se hizo entender la que más se cabreó fue Hilary. Se comenzó a poner roja y apretó los puños.

'Peter va a morir…

Lily en cambio se quedó callada no sabiendo qué decir. James llevaba detrás de ella desde quinto, así que con o sin apuesta, él estaba enamorado de ella desde antes.

Nat y Hilary miraron a la pelirroja esperando una derrame de sangre y las ganas asesinas de Lily, pero no llegaron. Sólo una simple explicación que no les bastó a ninguna de las otras dos Ureras.

'¿Y si le dejaste de gustar y luego hizo la apuesta sólo para ahora humillarte?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza recordando cuando James le cantó aquella canción delante de todo el colegio, del paseo que había dado con él en su escoba, o sus besos mágicos… él la quería con o sin apuesta y ella no se iba a enfadar.

'¡No puedo creer que no te enfades! – dijo Nat histérica.

Pero lo que más molestaba a la castaña era que no tenía el apoyo de Lily, que era mucho teniendo en cuenta que habría sido la primera en salir con un cuchillo en la mano para matarlos. Y que Lily hiciera justo lo contrario la cabreaba bastante.

'¡Pero daros cuenta! ¡No os habríais liado con ellos estando obligadas! ¡Tú Hilary! ¿Por qué acabaste con Peter?

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior todavía con la cara roja.

'Por que hizo que Adam me dejara en paz en la fiesta de fin de año.

'¿Y no fue un cielo? Quizá fue una apuesta, pero tú también querías. Y os lo pasasteis bien juntos el tiempo que estuvisteis… ¿cuánto fue? ¿Un mes?

La rubia medio sonrió.

'No me acuerdo pero sí que nos lo pasamos bien…

'¡Lily por favor! ¡Los merodeadores son unos hijos de puta! ¡Sirius lleva detrás de Tinny desde que empezó a salir con JC que es justo cuando hicieron ellos la apuesta!

'No sé… habría que hablar con ellos…

Y ahí quedó la conversación. Nadie quería hablar. Lily no quería hacer daño a Nat, pero pasara lo que pasara la chica iba a sufrir. Si se hacía la cabezota, Remus y ella habían terminado y eso quería decir sufrimiento, y si hablaban y Remus no daba una buena explicación adiós a la feliz pareja. Quedaba una tercera opción en la que Lily no creía mucho y era la de que Remus y Nat fueran felices para siempre.

Tinny acababa se pasar el mejor fin de semana de su vida, así que Lily no se preocupaba por ella, Tinny decidiría qué hacer… pero Nat era la pequeña, inocente y frágil Nat que vivía en su burbuja de cristal jugando con unicornios y hadas…

Lily resopló y miró a Hilary a quien gracias a dios había convencido. Eso no quitaba para que la rubia fuera a darle un tortazo al más bajito de los merodeadores, pero algo, era algo.

Nat fue a ducharse antes de ir a comer mientras Lily y Hilary repasaban para sus exámenes. Fue entonces cuando entró Tinny sonriendo como una niña con zapatos nuevos.

'¡Lo he hecho! – las dos Gryffindor miraron a Tinny sin entender - ¡Sirius y yo lo hemos hecho!

'¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ DICES!!!??? – dijeron la dos a la vez - ¡No se lo digas a Nat! – volvieron a repetir al unísono.

Si la castaña se enteraba era capaz de caer en un colapso nervioso por "el grave error" que Tinny había cometido, ya que después de todo, había sido por una apuesta.

Entonces Hilary reaccionó de que aquello era un coti y pasó a pedir explicaciones con todo lujo de detalles que Tinny no quiso dar.

'Pues sin más, no sé, bien.

'¿Mejor que con JC?

'Sí, no sé, sin más, distinto.

A Tinny no le gustaban nada esos interrogatorios a los que era sometida de vez en cuando por Lily y Hilary.

Cuando Nat bajó decidieron darse un respiro e ir en busca de las Ravenclaw con quien por casualidades de la vida, o quizá presión de los exámenes hacía mucho que no hablaban. También fueron en busca de Dan para mantenerle al día sobre todo. Nat fue refunfuñando, prometiendo a sus amigas que si se encontraba con Remus por el camino le iba a dar una paliza como la de Tinny y JC. Pero el merodeador no estaba allí, así que la urera pasó corriendo para no encontrárselo por algún casual.

Los siete fueron a refrescarse los pies al lago, pero sólo se dieron una hora de descanso, que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y tenían que hincar codos.

'¿Qué es de vuestra vida? – preguntó el único chico.

Las chicas se miraron sonriendo, esperando quién iba a ser la primera en hablar.

'A ver, me ofrezco la primera para ser torturada – dijo Patrizia sonriendo y sentándose sobre sus rodillas mientras se trenzaba el pelo - ¿alguna de vosotras se acuerda de un chico con el que me lié en carnavales?

'¿Un rubio? – dijo Hilary.

'¿Alto y delgado de ojos azules? – siguió Dan.

'Sí – Patrizia sonrió aún más - ¿alguna recuerda cómo se llamaba?

'Christopher… - dijo Nat chasqueando los dedos intentado recordar.

'Lovegood – finalizó Tinny que era la de la memoria prodigiosa.

'Pues veréis – Patrizia acabó de hacerse la trenza y se la tiró hacia atrás – como últimamente, es decir, como desde hace un tiempo todos tenéis novios menos yo, pues me acordé de él, que era un cielo y nos lo pasamos genial y le envié una lechuza y creo que vamos a quedar dentro de poco.

'¡Ya te dije que le enviaras una lechuza! – dijo Hilary quien recordaba aquél día en la sala de menesteres en el que Patrizia mencionó al chico.

Después de que Patrizia las pusiera al día en su vida amorosa, todas miraron a Stacey que se miraba las puntas del pelo.

'¿Por qué yo?

'¡Por que somos mayoría! – dijeron las Gryffindor.

'Pues con JC estupendísimo de muerte – sonrió un poco avergonzada mirando a Tinny que sonreía como las demás – el fin de semana pasado vinieron sus padres a conocerme… y la madre me cayó genial.

Tinny frunció el ceño, recordaba a la madre de JC como una snob insoportable a la que sólo le importaba ir de compras, el dinero, el honor familiar y… ¡ah claro! Stacey y la señora Coast sí que tenían bastantes cosas en común.

'¿Pero no sois vecinos? – preguntó Dan.

'Ya, pero era para que me conociera como novia suya, no como la vecinita bruja que tienen… el otro día estuvimos hablando de qué hacer cuando se acabe Hogwarts y si los dos nos ponemos a trabajar y eso… hemos calculado que en un par de años podríamos comprarnos piso – la Ravenclaw sonrió orgullosa y Lily le saltó encima para darle un buen y sonoro beso.

'¡Ai mi niña que tiene novio serio! ¡Que se van a ir a vivir juntos! ¡Pero QUÉ BONITA ES LA VIDA!

'También hemos hablado de los nombres de los niños y todo – todas se echaron a reír.

'¿Y bien?

'Nos gustan Helen y George.

'No están mal…

'¡Me encanta el nombre Helen! – dijo Hilary - ¿me dejas robártelo?

'¡No!

'Era broma mujer… - Hilary le sacó la lengua a la castaña.

'Pues yo quiero que sepáis que Remus es un cabrón – dijo Nat como quien no quiere la cosa.

Entonces explicó lo que había pasado a sus amigas y la mayoría fueron de la opinión de Lily: tenía que hablar con Remus para saber qué era exactamente eso.

Nat bufó y resopló. Y de repente dijo con una voz suave y en un susurro:

'¿Y si acabo llorando?

Las seis chicas la abrazaron y dieron besitos.

'¡Vamos a ir todas a hablar con los merodeadores ahora mismo! – dijo Patrizia, a quien le encantaba entrar en las torres de otros.

'¿Todas juntas Nat? – dijo Lily dándole un abrazo.

Nat se secó las lágrimas que rebeldemente habían salido de sus ojos y sonriendo se puso en pie, dispuesta a ir a arreglar las cosas con su novio.

Llamaron a la puerta tres veces y fue Sirius quien abrió recibiendo un empujón por parte de Hilary. Y tras ella pasaron Lily, Dan, Tinny, Patrizia, Stacey y por último Nat.

'¿Qué es esto? – Sirius se rascó la cabeza y meneó a James que se había vuelto a dormir cuando salió de la cama de su novia para "descansar" un poco más en la suya.

'¿Ein? – el moreno se frotó los ojos y se puso las gafas - ¡Lily no me chilles ahora, que me acabo de levantar!

'No… ¿está Remus?

'No – dijo Sirius – que yo sepa no le he oído entrar esta mañana ni nada y si lo ha hecho, ha sido muy temprano.

Nat se mordió el labio interior, y justo en ese instante de tensión se oyó que alguien subía las escaleras, pero sólo fue un alumno de primero que iba a su cuarto.

'¿Y no sabéis dónde puede estar? – quiso saber la italiana.

'¡Oye! ¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí? – dijo de pronto James ya comenzando a espabilar.

'Buscar respuestas que vuestras amadas no hacen – Lily comenzó a decirle a Patrizia que se callara, pasándose el dedo por la mitad del cuello – Da la casualidad de que ayer Nat encontró un papelillo en el que ponía que el que vosotros salieras con mis ureras era una apuesta.

Sirius y James se miraron y palidecieron, los dos miraron a sus novias esperando berridos y patadas pero fue peor, ninguna dijo nada. Entonces se oyeron pasos por las escaleras y todos supieron que esa persona iba a entrar en su cuarto. Peter apareció en escena sonriendo, feliz por haber conseguido algo, o simplemente por que tendría buen día. Hilary se hizo un hueco entre sus amigas apartando a Tinny y a Dan y le dio un tortazo al pobre chico.

'¡Por hijo de puta!

Lily miró a Hilary pidiéndole una explicación pero la otra sonrió y no dijo nada, más tarde explicaría que aunque ya no estaba casi cabreada, nunca hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad de darle una bofetaza a un chico y más cuando es un Merodeador.

'Mira Lily… chicas – comenzó James – eran principios de curso, yo estaba desesperado por encontrar un nuevo modo de salir contigo y pensé que quizá hacer una apuesta con éstos sería una buena manera de apoyarnos los unos a los otros para conseguir nuestras metas. No te enfades por favor, sabes que eres mi vida que lo llevas siendo desde quinto y por favor, por favor, por favor – el moreno salió de la cama de rodillas y llegó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja que estaba medio sonriendo – no me dejes por otro.

Lily se puso a su altura y agarrándole de la cara le dio un beso.

'Ais mi niño… ¡qué tonterías puedes llegar a hacer!

Él se levantó sonriente y abrazó a la chica por detrás mientras le daba besitos en el cuello.

Volvieron a oír pasos en las escaleras y llamó a la puerta abierta un chico de quinto con quien Hilary creía haberse liado en una de sus locas noches.

'Eh… - vio a toda la tropa Goofie en el cuarto de sus ídolos – ya vengo más tarde. Pero no gritéis mucho…

Se dio la vuelta y marchó escaleras abajo.

'¡Oye Hilary! ¡No entiendo por qué me has dado un tortazo! ¡Yo te salvé de que Adam te violara!

'¡Y te liaste conmigo por una apuesta!

'¡Pero no fue en contra de tu voluntad!

'¡Pero lo hice por que era mi manera de agradecértelo!

'Pues vaya…

'¿Pues vaya qué? – dijo Hilary poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

'¡Que de qué maneras les das las gracias a tus amigos!

'¿Qué insinúas?

La situación comenzaba a calentarse y los presentes miraban de un lado a otro lo que ocurría como en los partidos de tenis.

'¡Ya sabes qué quiero decir! ¡Lo que todos pensamos y nadie te dice: que eres una calienta braguetas y una guarra!

Después de que Hilary hablara con Garrett y la mimara de tal manera que la hizo sentir la chica más guapa de toda Inglaterra se agarró de la tripa y le dijo al bebé que estaba en progreso de creación:

'Cariño, no quiero verte hacer esto nunca.

Y es que la urera había cogido la manía de comenzar a hablarle al feto cada vez que iba a hacer algo bueno o malo para que el pequeño o pequeña comenzara a diferenciarlo.

Se acercó a Peter con rapidez para que no tuviera tiempo de huir y le dio una patada ahí donde a los hombres tanto les duele.

'Para que veas lo caliente que te la he dejado gilipollas – Sirius y James se agarraron las suyas como si el golpe lo hubieran recibido ellos.

Y entonces comenzó la gente a chillar, algunos de risa, otros de socorro (Peter), otros pidiendo paz y otros comenzaron a besarse.

Así que mientras el barullo era el protagonista del momento Sirius se acercó a Tinny y susurró en su oído:

' "I was born to make you happy" – (N/A que para el que no entiende inglés quiere decir, nacido para hacerte feliz, que para los que no se acuerdan es la canción que tocaron juntos en su cita y allá por mitad del curso escolar)

Tinny se giró con lágrimas en los ojos y le abrazó no queriendo llorar.

'Lo siento guapísima – continuó el merodeador – no tengo excusas como James, y puede que en un principio, puede que tampoco estoy seguro lo hiciera por la apuesta, pero ahora tendría que estar loco para hacer una apuesta sobre si puedo o no puedo acabar conmigo.

Ella le abrazó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en el hombro. Sirius se apartó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

'Pero que sepas que soy un poco rencorosa – dijo Tinny al mismo tiempo que se pudo a llorar y a reír.

Y se volvieron a oír pasos en las escaleras por lo que todos se callaron. Lo peor fue que apareció McGonagall enfadadísima con varios alumnos tras ella, entre ellos el chico de quinto.

'¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE ARMAR FOLLÓN? ¡Los alumnos quieren estudiar!

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Patrizia y Stacey estaban allí.

'¡20 puntos menos a Ravenclaw!

'¡Eh! – protestaron las dos chicas.

'Además, tenemos aquí a varias chicas…

'Sólo hablábamos – dijo rápidamente Lily.

'Mejor dicho gritabais – corrigió la profesora – han venido a buscarme varios alumnos para quejarse. ¡No os da vergüenza! ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor también!

'¡Eh! – volvieron a quejarse las Ravenclaw.

Se callaron al instante al ver la mirada asesina que les dirigió McGonagall. ¡No era justo que les quitara los mismos puntos! Pero más tarde explicó Sirius, que ya la tenía calada, que no le gustaba nada quitar puntos a los Gryffindor por que era muy competidora y no quería que otra casa ganara la copa.

'¡Fuera de aquí y quiero el silencio más absoluto! ¡Si queréis gritaros salís afuera o ponéis un conjuro de insonorización! – gritó McGonagall señalando con el dedo la salida.

Las chicas arrastraron los pies mientras se despedían de sus amigas y se iban a estudiar, bueno, eso casi todas, por que Nat por su lado, no estaba como para memorizar nada. Así que se dirigió hacia Hogsmade, donde seguro que el hombre lobo se estaba emborrachando. ¡Es que mira que tener que discutir antes de los exámenes y distraerle! ¡Si pencaba se iba a sentir culpable!

Cuando Nat desapareció ninguna de las Ureras dijo nada, Tinny estaba nerviosa por toooodas las horas que había perdido de estudio, así que se puso manos a la obra y no dejó que nada la distrajera. Hilary por el contrario se dejó distraer por Moony, por la mosca del cristal, por como Tinny fruncía el ceño cuando no acababa de memorizar algo y volvía a sus asuntos al encontrarse con la mirada de Lily. La pelirroja se aburría soberanamente. Podría haber repetido el libro entero de Historia de la magia, decir todos los apuntes de latín de memoria y estando dormida haber conseguido hacer la poción de los muertos en vida y hechizar al mismísimo Voldemort para que bailara un vals.

Creía sabérselo todo de pe a pa, así que miraba sus apuntes sin interés. Después de comer todas volvieron a su cuarto y la torre quedó el silencio, de vez en cuando alguien pasaba la hoja de algún viejo libro que tenía polvo y el de al lado estornudaba, pero es lo más divertido que pasaba cada media hora hasta que poco antes de la hora de la cena un lechuza llamó a la ventana de las chicas. Hilary y Lily se levantaron corriendo, considerando a la lechuza como nueva diosa del término "pasárselo bien".

Las dos se enfadaron un poco cuando vieron que era una carta para Tinny.

'¿No vas a abrirla? – quiso saber Lily.

'Ahora no, estoy estudiando.

'Pues la abrimos nosotras – Hilary alzó los hombros y leyó la carta junto con Lily – Es de las Brujas de McBeth. Tienes reunión hoy a las 8.30, en las tres escobas.

Tinny miró la hora y maldijo.

'¡No me da tiempo a leerme lo de Runas Antiguas!

'¡La tragedia de tu vida! – Lily se llevó las manos a la cabeza exagerando la situación.

'Ja-ja-ja – ironizó la novia de Sirius – Vamos a cenar que si no, no me va a dar tiempo.

Nat entró en el único bar de música clásica que conocía que hubiera en Hogsmade. No era el tipo de música que le gustaba a Remus, pero ya había mirado en todos los demás. Las paredes eran blancas y había cortinas rojas de terciopelo en las ventanas, aquel era uno de esos sitios en el que te cobran sólo por sentarte. Y le vio, con una copa entre las manos, pasándose la mano por la frente, sentado en un sillón rojo junto con una chica rubia.

'¿Dee? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La manager de las Brujas de McBeth sonrió.

'Hoy tenemos reunión con las chicas, y me he pasado por aquí para no llegar tarde, que siempre me dicen que soy la última, y había quedado con las chicas en las tres escobas, pero no vienen hasta dentro de un buen rato, y me encontré aquí a Remus. ¿De dónde vienes?

Dee tan pija y elegante como siempre, llevaba unas botas de punta con unos piratas y un corsé negro que le quedaba de madre, Nat se miró de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta que, aunque gracias a dios se había quitado el uniforme, la parte de debajo de sus pantalones tenían barro de haber corrido por el pasadizo. Su camiseta era la de estar por la torre, una azul clarita con un gatito en la parte de abajo jugando con una bola de lana. ¡La tenía desde los 12 y le tenía cariño!

'Del colegio, a ver a Remus – se agachó para estar a la altura de su novio, que por lo que dedujo llevaba una encima de mucho cuidado - ¿cariño?

El merodeador abrió un ojo y se rascó la cabeza.

'No sé qué haces aquí si se supone que estabas enfadada conmigo – habló despacio, arrastrando las palabras – Aunque… buf, mañana te lo cuento, que hoy no me apetece.

Nat suspiró. Quería oír una explicación, pero no de un borracho triste. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el momento en el que Tinny desapareció para su cita con su grupo de música, Hilary y Lily fueron llamadas por Dumbledore.

'¡Te juro que no he hecho nada! – dijo la rubia cuando Lily la miró.

No es que Hilary se soliera meter en líos, pero Dumbledore acostumbraba a llamar a la urera cuando ella se liaba con algún chico y lo hacía en su sala común o algún profesor la veía, aunque esto último sólo había pasado siete y ocho veces.

Cuando salieron de la sala común vieron que Peter, Sirius y James también salían de la torre y aunque no se hablaron todos giraron a la izquierda, y aquel pasillo sólo desembocaba en el despacho del profesor.

Cuando la gárgola les dejó a todos en el amplio lugar de trabajo de Dumbledore vieron varias caras conocidas, serían alrededor de unos 15. Lily comenzó a atar cabos y pensó que aquella sería seguramente una reunión de la Orden (¡su primera reunión oficial!) y si Nat y Remus no estaban allí seguramente faltarían algunos más.

'Queridos alumnos – Dumbledore apoyó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mesa al levantarse – os he traído aquí como ya muchos de vosotros supondréis para hablar sobre La Orden del Fénix. Dentro de poco todos saldréis de Hogwarts y os necesito para luchar contra Voldemort quien comienza a hacerse cada vez más poderoso. Por eso mismo, sabiendo lo que cada uno de vosotros queréis hacer, de qué casa sois y cómo sois os reúno aquí. Necesito saber a qué os dedicaréis para que me transmitáis información desde allí.

Lily carraspeó nerviosa. Constató que no había ningún Slytherin. Sólo se le ocurría una Slytherin que se pudiera unir a la orden, Etain Golsmith, su hermana ya formaba parte de ella, pero seguramente Dumbledore sólo elegía a gente del último curso.

'Yo quiero trabajar en el ministerio, como auror – dijo Sirius.

'Y yo – añadió Peter.

'Yo también – dijo Fabian Prewett.

Dumbledore tomaba nota de lo que decía la gente y sonriendo a los chicos miró a las chicas y dijo:

'No quiero que me tomen como un desagradable, pero necesito saber más que nada lo que quieren hacer las chicas.

'Yo querría trabajar en el profeta – dijo Lily mientras se ponía roja, le parecía ridículo sonrojarse, pero no le gustaba hablar de su afán por escribir.

'Seguro que consigue una plaza allí sin ningún problema, Señorita Evans.

'¿Y eso por qué? – acabó por preguntar Hilary - ¿por qué sólo quiere saber el de las chicas?

La urera había visto la cara de varios chicos un tanto ofendidos. ¡Cómo por dios un Hombre iba a ser dejado de lado por una mujer!

'Por que verá Señorita Elliot, Voldemort es de una época en la que las mujeres sólo valían para las cosas de casa, y aquí y ahora, vosotras le demostraréis de qué están hechas las mujeres que lleváis dentro.

'Pues yo quiero trabajar en un camerino de famosos, como maquilladora profesional – dijo Hilary.

Se oyeron varias risas ahogadas. Dumbledore movió la boca hacia un lado, pensativo y luego sonrió.

'Pero recuerde… - la urera se pasó la mano por la barriga para no llamar mucho la atención y el director asintió haciéndole ver que no lo olvidaba.

Patrizia quería trabajar como secretaria y Stacey en un laboratorio de encantamientos, en el ministerio.

Una chica de Hufflepuff con familia de sangre limpia que ya estaba comprometida, eso de si contra su voluntad nadie sabía, no quería trabajar, o la habían obligado a pensar que no quería trabajar.

Y por último quedaba otra Hufflepuff llamada Amanda Moore, que tenía padre americano y hablaba con un acento divertido. Ella quería ser auror y lo dijo sonriendo y mirando a los chicos desafiantes.

'Muy bien chicas, ¿podríais venir el viernes después de los exámenes? – el director dio por finalizada la reunión.

'Pero profesor – empezó Sirius - ¿por qué no ha mandado venir si la cosa sólo era de chicas?

'Porque verá, señorito Black, aunque ustedes no participen en el campo de batalla esta vez, tienen que estar al tanto de lo que sucede en la Orden.

Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon de allí murmurando por lo bajo un poco mosqueados de que ellos no fueran "los elegidos".

James cogió a Lily por la muñeca y le dijo en un tono un poco ácido.

'¿No será verdad que vas a presentarte voluntaria si Dumbledore os pide que hagáis algo, verdad?

'¡Pues claro que sí! – contestó su novia soltándose.

'¡Lily! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Puedes morir, lo sabes?

'¡No me jodas! – la pelirroja utilizó su tono irónico de cosecha propia - ¡Y tú también y yo no te digo nada!

James apretó la mandíbula para evitar chillarle y andando más rápido que ella llegó a la altura de sus amigos.

'¡Las mujeres de esto colegio son cada vez más insensatas! – sentenció.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a sus cuartos pensando encontrarse a Nat y a Remus respectivamente se desanimaron un poco al ver las camas vacías.

La "feliz" pareja había acabado en su habitual habitación, la sala de menesteres. Nat se quedó en ropa interior e intentó desnudar a Remus que no paraba de reírse.

'Eres una tonta, Nat – le dijo cuando ella consiguió quitarle una de las botas.

La urera alzó una ceja y como si hablara con un niño pequeño preguntó.

'¿Y por qué?

'¡Por que te quiero y me has tratado como a la mierda!

'¡Oh! ¡Primeras noticias! Pero ahora no vamos a hablar de eso, métete a la cama – le dijo cuando su novio estaba en bóxer.

'Pero yo quiero hablar… es que mira… la apuesta fue una apuesta, éstos son unos mentirosos – dijo alargando la "s" – pero yo te digo que sí que lo fue, yo ya me había fijado en ti, pero una apuesta era la excusa ideal para poder ligar contigo sin que ellos me tomaran el pelo, ya sabes cómo se ponen de cazurros cuando alguno de nosotros está pillado… y me daba vergüenza decir que me gustabas y que eras tan guapa como mi abuela.

Nat sonrió.

'¿Soy tan guapa como **una** abuela?

'No. Eres tan guapa como **mi** abuela, que fue estrella de cine, Catherine Hepburn se llamaba.

A Nat el enfado comenzaba a disipársele.

'¡Si esa no es tu abuela!

'¡Tú qué sabes! ¡Mi abuela paterna abandonó a mi padre, podría ser cualquier mujer del mundo y yo quiero creer que es esa!

Nat se acabó tumbando junto a su novio mientras su personalidad más agresiva se enfadaba por no cumplir a rajatabla lo que había pensado hacer: ella en la cama y él en el sofá rojo de al lado de la ventana para que cuando saliera el sol le diera de pleno en los ojos.

'No me parezco a esa actriz Remus, yo tengo la nariz enorme.

'No exageres. Además esa nariz la cogiste de mi abuelo, así que…

'¡Deja de hablar de eso! ¡Que parece que somos familia!

'¡Y lo somos!

Nat comenzó a reír y Remus a darle besos por el cuello.

'¡Cásate conmigo Nat!

'¿Qué?

'¡Que te cases y así somos familia!

'¡Pero tenemos 18 años!

'¡Coño y el año que viene… 19! ¡Y más tarde 20! Y así sucesivamente…

Nat comenzó a reír.

'Mañana hablamos de esto que hoy estás borracho.

Y como por arte de magia, Remus se serenó la cogió por la cintura y le dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

'En serio Nat, cásate conmigo.

Nat suspiró, pero no fue un suspiro de "el niño no me hace caso" si no que "me voy a desmayar" y sólo pudo susurrar frágil:

'Sí…

Cuando llegó la última componente de las Brujas de McBeth todas se sentaron en la mesa más grande de Las Tres Escobas y Rosmerta se acercó para preguntar qué querían, el bar no estaba muy lleno y Tinny se escondió un poco por miedo a que Rosmerta se chivara a algún profesor de que la había visto.

'Así que un manhatan, un ron con coca cola y tres cervezas de mantequilla – se giró para marcharse pero se dio la vuelta y miró a Tinny – no hace falta que te escondas cariño, no voy a decir nada, los negocios, son los negocios.

La urera sonrió agradecida.

'Muy bien chicas – comenzó Dee sonriendo – tengo estupendas noticias. Como sabéis han comenzado a poner vuestra música en la radio, y… ¡a mucha gente le gusta! Así que para ver qué sale, un productor de la discográfica "Wandys" va a pagarnos por dar un concierto, si acude mucha gente, ¡ya podéis sacar un disco!

Todas comenzaron a gritar de alegría y a darse besos y abrazos.

'Tenéis que elegir unos 8 temas que no sean vuestros, de éstos que todo el mundo conoce y así, aunque no conozcan el grupo se saben las canciones y disfrutan más. El resto podéis tocar las vuestras.

'Aquí tenéis chicas – Rosmerta trajo las bebidas y sonrió a Dee quien le entregaba el dinero.

'¿Cuándo es el concierto? – preguntó Tinny.

'El sábado que viene.

'¿Te refieres a éste sábado? – quiso saber Sophie.

'Sí… lo siento, era eso o nada.

'¡Pero yo tengo exámenes! – protestó la urera - ¿cuándo ensayo?

'No pasa nada, tocaremos canciones famosas que con un par de veces se te queda el ritmo en las venas – la tranquilizó Maura.

'Mañana por la mañana quedamos sin falta y comenzamos a ensayar – dijo Kim levantándose y acabando su bebida de un trago – lo siento chicas, tengo prisa – sonrió a modo de disculpa y lanzándoles un beso a todas desapareció.

'Yo también tendría que irme… - dijo Tinny algo triste por no poder ensayar por tener que estudiar.

Si no hubiera quedado con Sirius esas 24 horas… podría haber estudiado más y así durante esta semana ensayar para el concierto… tendría que dormir un poco menos si quería conseguir algo en un futuro en la música.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nat parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de dónde estaba y luego recordó: Remus y su petición de matrimonio medio borracho.

'Buenos días guapísima – dijo el hombre lobo dándole un beso en el hombro.

Ella se giró y se frotó los ojos.

'¿Qué tal estás? – intentó sonar fría, dominando sus pasos, pero sonó casual y simpática.

'Desde que he recordado que eras tú a quien sujetaba mejor que cuando he soñado que vivíamos felices para siempre.

Nat sonrió tímidamente. Así que Remus se acordaba.

'Oye Remus… lo de anoche…

'Me acuerdo, si te refieres a eso.

'Pero… ¡estabas borracho! Quiero decir – Nat se incorporó y se pasó las manos por la cara – que entenderé si… te dejaste llevar.

'A ver Nat, si lo dije… bueno vale, lo dije por que estaba borracho, y si llego a estar sobrio no lo habría dicho pero es verdad, quiero casarme contigo.

Nat frunció el ceño con un leve gesto de preocupación, dudando las palabras dichas por su novio.

'Mira cariño – se acercó más a ella y le pasó el brazo detrás de la espalda – esta noche me he despertado por que ha habido un momento en el que has dejado de agarrarme, no quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida solo en la cama sin poder dormir por que no estás a mi lado.

Nat rió.

'Ya sé que es muy cursi y eso, pero es que te quiero…

Un ratito más tarde…

'¡NOTICIÓN, NOTICIÓN!

Gritó Tinny cuando llegó Nat.

'¡El sábado toco en Hogsmade con mi grupo! – iba dando saltos y agitaba los brazos.

'¡Pues yo estoy comprometida!

Hilary y Lily que estaban repasando algunos datos que no conseguían memorizar alzaron la vista y abrieron los ojos. Segundos más tarde todas se pusieron a gritar histéricas y a abrazarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y los exámenes se acabaron, y las chicas pudieron volver a apreciar el tiempo libre y por desgracia el fin de Hogwarts, el fin de Hogwarts para siempre.

Todas suspiraron mirando el lago. Dan, Patrizia y Stacey se les habían unido y Tinny había bajado la guitarra para ensayar. El único chico del grupo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lily.

'No sé qué será de Hogwarts sin vosotras, yo os voy a echar mucho de menos, amores.

'Y yo a ti Dan, no sé cómo voy a estar sin alguien que no deja de cambiar de look todo el rato – Lily le dio un beso en el pelo.

'¡En cuanto me vaya de casa yo también voy a empezar a teñirme el pelo! – dijo Nat feliz.

'Mi próximo proyecto es morado – dijo Dan mirando su rojo que comenzaba a desteñir.

'Yo insisto en que el color que más te favorece es el azul que llevaste el primer trimestre – dijo Stacey.

'¡Dadme un abrazo, chicas! – Dan abrió los brazos y todas se tiraron a matarlo a besos.

Hogwarts sin duda no sería lo mismo sin aquella pandilla de estúpidas adolescentes irremplazables.

24 horas más tarde Tinny estaba junto con Kim, Sophie y Maura esperando a que Dee les hiciera un gesto para salir en escena. Oían el bullicio que se había armado detrás del telón.

Habían colocado el escenario en la plaza del pueblo y todos los adolescentes de Hogsmade habían venido junto con todo Hogwarts, Tinny asomó la naricita y vio a Dumbledore junto con Flitwitch bebiendo un par de tequilas. Ains… los buenos de los profesores, ¡cuánto les echaría de menos!

'Ps, ps – alguien a su izquierda estaba intentando llamar su atención, era Hilary con Garrett que venían a desearle buena suerte – no te pongas nerviosa y recuerda que aunque todo salga mal… ¡yo voy a tener un hijo!

'¿De qué me sirve eso?

'¡A no sé! ¡Es en lo que pienso yo! – Hilary le sacó la lengua y le dio un beso en la frente – suerte cielo.

'¡Suerte Tinny! – dijo Garrett.

Y segundos después las Brujas de McBeth aparecieron ante el público, la única que estaba nerviosa con ganas de vomitar era Tinny, las demás ya estaban acostumbradas a tocar frente al público con unas cosquillas en el estómago, pero nada que un par de acordes no pudieran curar.

Sophie la miró y le sacó la lengua. Jugó un poco con las baquetas de la batería y se mordió el labio inferior, un poco nerviosa mirando al público. Sophie tenía el pelo teñido de naranja que le quedaba mejor que el azul que había llevado durante su último año de vida.

Maura seguía igual que siempre, con aquel cinturón de cadenas que le traía suerte y sus ojos pintados con mucho negro, "para intimidar", susurraba siempre Sophie. Y quedaba Kim, la rubita con rizos, era un cielo, pero a Tinny le costó mucho entender el humor de la chica. Nunca sabía si se lo decía en serio o se estaban riendo de ella.

Maura que era la cantante cogió el micro y le dio un par de golpecitos.

'¿¡QUÉ PASA HOGSMADE!? – chilló.

Todo el público comenzó a gritar y a saltar.

'Vamos a empezar a caldear el ambiente con un par de temas nuestros y luego pasaremos a algún que otro clásico.

(N/A he elegido dos canciones que me imagino que sería el estilo de las chicas, os recomiendo bajároslas, si alguno no quiere o lo que sea me puede agregar y se la paso, pero a iratielorzat las canciones son: "A lonely September" de Plain White t's y "Chemicals react" de Aly y AJ)

_I'm sittin' here all by myself  
just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind_

'¡Otra, otra! – gritaba el público.

Las Brujas de McBeth se guiñaron un ojo y comenzaron a tocar una de las canciones que Tinny había compuesto junto con Kim.

_(…)_

_were you right, was I wrong_

_were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_both of us broken_

_caught in the moment_

_we lived and we loved_

_and we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_but the planets all aligned_

_(…)_

Les siguieron varias canciones, el productor miraba desde una esquina sonriendo y asintiendo, aquel grupo llegaría muy lejos, él se encargaría de eso…

Dee miraba al productor dándole vueltas al anillo de su dedo anular.

'¡Hola! – alguien se acercó por detrás y la rubia se sobresaltó un poco.

'Oh… - tardó un poco en reconocerle - ¿Robert? (N/A el hijo de los de Honeydukes que está enamorado de Dee, ¿os suena? ¡decirme que sí por favor!)

'Sí – él sonrió y le dio dos besos.

'Parece que todo va bien, si la vida va a ser así siempre vivir va a merecer la pena, por muy squib que sea – se sonrojó un poco al decir eso.

'Squib o no, has tenido mucho ojo con estas chicas…

Y así acabó el último fin de semana de los chicos y chicas de séptimo curso.

No todo salió como lo planearon pero así es la vida, los que murieron siendo ya viejos sonrieron recordando estos viejos cuentos, Hogwarts les permitió desembocar en los mejores años de su vida, que estaría plagada de aventuras…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sé que el final es un poco cursi y eso, pero tenía que acabar un poco bien teniendo en cuenta que la mitad morirán a manos de Voldemort y los simpáticos mortífagos.

¿Os ha gustado el final? Ya sabéis las que queráis las canciones me decís o os las bajáis.

¿Nat y Remus ha habido demasiado?

¿Y las brujas de McBeth qué os ha parecido?

¡No me olvidé de aquella apuesta allá por el capi 2 o 3! ¿Quién no la recordaba? ¿Tendrían que haber sido más malas las chicas?

¿No os da pena Dan? ¡se queda solo! (a mí se me parte el corazón, en serio…)

También me podéis comentar lo de dumby y su oferta por las chicas trabajadoras…

No os olvidéis de mi POBRE, POBRE Y SOLITARIA historia de: siempre nos quedará parís en la que salen las chicas… pobre y hambrienta historia, sólo pide unos reviews… hasta dentro de… ¿2 semanas? ¡no hay que exagerar! ¿Un mes? Sí, un mes. Besitos y disfrutad del mes sin mero!


	36. Epílogo

Aissss qué triste que se acaba el fic!!! ¡pero esta vez en serio por que ya no hay epílogo que valga! Que por cierto, es epílogo y no prólogo como os dije, qué fallo más garrafal, yo una chica que estudia griego y latín que os ponga eso… en fin, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera!!

Tenía muchísimas cosas que deciros y ya me quedado en blanco… ais cómo odio que me ocurra esto.

¡A sí! ¡me acuerdo de una! He pensado que como ya no vuelvo a publicar en este fic podría contestaros a los reviews recibidos en un review como suelo hacer, pero os aviso que lo hago para que así sepáis. He pensado publicar ese review el 31 de diciembre o 1 de enero por que es una fecha que todos recordaremos y tenéis tiempo para dejarme reviews.

Tenía un dibujito con las cuatro ureras y sus churris, pero ahora hay cosas que no encajan que se me acaban de ocurrir mientras escribía, como lo de nat por ejemplo (ahora tenéis ganas de saber qué le pasa a nat, e?) bueno yo no quiero quejas. Si queréis el dibu me decís, pero tampoco es muy allá…

Está escrito por partes, 1984, 1986, 1988 y 1989. La historia empieza con los personajes teniendo 22 años. Sé que no me concuerda del todo con Rowling, pero no tiene sentido eso de poner la fecha de la muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado por que su último libro no ha salido y parece que desde el segundo curso de Harry, Hermione y Ron pasa más de una década. Así que he ajustado el reloj cronológico de la vida de Harry a como yo me lo imaginaba cuando era pequeña. Yo pensaba que Harry tendría uno o dos más que yo, así que le he hecho nacer en el 88, aunque 87 también sería posible.

Lo dicho, el dibu, el review de contestación del 31 o el 1, los miles de reviews que me vais a enviar por que ya es el último capi y hacerme el favor de dejarme uno los que nunca dejáis que me hará ilusión y leer mi nueva historia. Ya sé que os doy la lata pero es que no tengo muchos lectoras, gracias a synn y a MMPOTTER por pasarse por ella. ¿veis? podríais haber sido vosotras! Os darías las gracias delante de todo el mundo. Nada, a leer a ver si os gusta y pasaros por Siempre nos quedará París, que salen las chicas, todas monísimas, las pequeñas ureras y patrizia y Stacey!

Y ya os dejo de dar la caca y os mando un besazo de polvorones que se acerca la navidad!!

Por cierto abajo hay una explicación de cosillas que quizá no entendáis o que simplemente no me cabían en la historia, no miréis que os chafa un poco el capi!

**36. Epílogo**

Abril de 1984

Lily se secó las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por su rostro, giró la esquina y apretó más su gabardina negra. Se alejaba de la iglesia de la que acababa de salir, vio como Petunia y Vernon entraban en el audi 80 que la empresa de su cuñado le acababa de dar. Vivían en Surrey en una casa que habían comprado un año antes.

La pelirroja apretó el paso y comenzó a lloviznar, Lily maldijo y se volvió a quitar las lágrimas de la cara. Sus padres, muertos en un accidente de avión. Iban a visitar a su tía a Berlín y casi ni habían llegado a salir del país. Les había tocado la lotería un par de años atrás y los dos se habían jubilado. Aquella vez era la primera que cogían el avión.

Comenzó a oscurecer y Lily agarró su varita por debajo de la gabardina. Precaución, decía James cada vez que salía y tenía que volver ya de noche a casa. Voldemort atacaba más fuerte y más a menudo a medida que su poder creía y nadie estaba seguro, ni siquiera el mejor alumno de Hogwarts. La Orden del Fénix había viajado a Bélgica donde se suponía que se iban a reunir los seguidores Europeos de Voldemort.

Lily oyó unos pasos y se quedó quieta, escuchando, sabiendo que si dejaba de oír los pasos era que la seguían.

Sirius solía darle consejos sobre lo que había aprendido en la academia de aurores, en septiembre del año pasado había comenzado a trabajar para el ministerio y parecía ser el mejor de su curso.

Para disimular que se había parado, sacó un cigarro y un mechero y lo encendió, la Lily de antes le habría dado un tortazo por hacer eso, y no era que fumara como una carretilla como hacía Hilary, pero un cigarro cada dos o tres días le relajaba. Guardó el mechero y no oyó los pasos. "¡Mierda!" pensó.

No le gustaba desaparecerse, pero si la seguían no tendría más remedio, así que giró a una esquina que era un callejón sin salida, mientras aspiraba el humo del tabaco. Las huellas la siguieron y vio la sombra aproximarse, le dio un largo tiro al cigarro y lo tiró a un pequeño charco, estaba prohibido fumar en la casa de la Orden.

Crack

Cuando Severus Snape giró la esquina y la encontró vacía maldijo por lo bajo. Había subestimado a la pelirroja sangresucia.

Lily apareció en un salón muy acogedor, más que nada por que ella y Dan lo habían decorado. Seguramente no habría nadie en la casa, pero prefería estar allí a la espera de que James llegara o le mandara alguna señal que en casa, aburrida viendo la televisión y estresada por que pasaban las horas y no llegaba.

No era un apartamento muy grande pero para darle más intimidad al asunto a Hilary se le había ocurrido poner una cortina roja de éstas de teatros en mitad del salón para separar la parte de relax y lectura con la de reuniones importantes. Todos se sentaban en una larga mesa de madera, cada uno ocupaba un lugar concreto en el que dejaba sus cosas, apuntes y notas que les hacían falta.

Crack

'¡Remus!

Lily se sobresaltó al ver al merodeador.

'¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y James?

'En Bélgica con la Orden…

La pelirroja fue a abrazar al hombre lobo, a veces si se esforzaba, conseguía percibir el olor de Nat en la ropa del chico.

'¿Qué tal Nat?

'¿Estás bien, Lily? Me he enterado de lo de tus padres, ya lo siento…

La Urera se pasó las manos por la cara y negó con la cabeza.

'Todos vamos a morir tarde o temprano. ¿Y Nat?

'Bien, te manda un beso, y dice que te echa de menos.

Hacía poco más de un año que Nat había arrastrado a Remus a Kenya, a cuidar de los animales mágicos protegidos de la zona, no dejaba de moverse por África Central, ayudándolos. Su sueño, que había roto por completo a Lily. Remus no había querido dejar su amada Inglaterra y cada dos semanas volvía para ayudar a la Orden en lo que podía y estar un rato con sus amigos. La pelirroja no sabía cuánto tendría que ganar su amiga, pero desaparecer de un continente a otro no era especialmente barato. En un mismo país era gratis, y en el continente no era muy caro, pero de África a Europa los impuestos estaban por las nubes. Nat en cambio había considerado eso demasiado duro, y hasta que la situación no lo requiriera, no pensaba pisar suelo Inglés. Lily había llorado tanto como con la muerte de sus padres. Nat le contestaba de vez en cuando a las cartas que Lily le enviaba cada semana.

'¿Qué haces aquí? – Remus se sentó en su sitio de la mesa, solía estar vacío así que a Lily se le hizo raro verle allí sentado.

'Espero a James, primero pasan por aquí antes de llegar a casa.

Un par de años después de dejar Hogwarts habían comprado una preciosa casa en el Valle de Godrick, y aunque a Lily le encantaba, sin James la casa no era tan bonita.

'¿Hace cuánto que se fueron?

'Pues anoche alrededor de las 12 del mediodía, yo me quedé aquí por lo del entierro.

Remus frunció el ceño y miró la hora.

'Vamos a Bélgica.

'¿Qué?

'Que tiene que estar pasando algo, ¡vamos! ¿Hay alguien más de Orden aquí que no seas tú?

La urera parecía un poco alterada.

'¡Lily! – Remus comenzó a impacientarse – noto que pasa algo, no tardan tanto en una misión. ¿Sabes algo?

'Hoy me han seguido, antes de venir aquí, pero he desaparecido.

'Un mortífago… - Remus se tocó el mentón, pensando – lo saben, saben lo de la Orden y les han pillado por sorpresa… ¡llama a los que estén aquí!

La pelirroja abrió la ventana y cogiendo su varita dio tres golpes en el aire, tres pequeñas flechas salieron disparadas en distintas direcciones.

'En cuanto les llegue el mensaje, estarán aquí.

'¿A quién se lo has enviado?

'A Dan, Tinny y Patrizia.

'¿Y Stacey? ¿No era ella la señorita "nadie dispara antes de que yo lo haga y si lo hace se arrepentirá"?

'Está embarazada de cinco meses.

'Oh… vaya, felicítala y cuando la veas.

'Lo haré.

Crack

'¿Qué pasa? – Dan llegó con un jersey rojo muy ancho y unos pantalones de hacer deporte.

'Remus dice que cree que la Orden está en peligro.

Aunque Lily sólo se refería a James cuando decía la Orden.

'¿Ibas a salir a correr?

Dan asintió y fue a darle dos besos a Remus.

'El ministerio no me deja tiempo para respirar.

El ex alumno de Hogwarts había tirado a la basura su sueño de ser cantante y era agente de seguridad en el ministerio. Solía estar en la entrada revisando las varitas e inspeccionando los bolsos de las brujas sospechosas mientras se sacaba el graduado de profesor de ballet.

'¿Quién más viene?

'Tinny y Patrizia.

Crack

La italiana llegó sonriente, parecía que Lily la acababa de pillar de vuelta a casa con las compras, y las compras de Patrizia eran como las de Stacey, siempre de ropa y nunca de comida. La italiana había adelgazado mucho por eso, no llegaba al fin de mes si se iba de compras y siempre necesitaba irse de compras para que su ánimo llegara a fin de mes, era un horrible círculo vicioso. Stacey no tenía ese problema, estaba casada con JC quien tenía una pequeña gran fortuna y la que sus padres habían ahorrado para ella hacían dos grandes fortunas: era la millonaria del grupo.

'¡Patrizia! – la regañó la pelirroja - ¡no será esa una bolsa de D&G!

'Es la bolsa, pero dentro llevo una preciosa camisa de Armani.

'¡Patrizia!

'¡Mira me la pruebo y entiendes a lo que me refiero! – dejó las otras tres bolsas en el suelo y quitándose la camiseta que llevaba puesta se probó la blusa.

'¡Dios mío! – Dan pegó un gritito y se acercó para comprobar que algo tan bello existiera realmente.

'¡Parad ya! – gritaron a la vez Remus y Lily.

'Hay que ir a Bélgica, si Tinny no viene en los próximos segundos, nada, déjale una nota por si aparece – Lily dejó a su vuela pluma escribir sobre lo que pensaba que estaba haciendo Tinny y lo dejó en un lugar visible.

Crack

Aparecieron cerca de un bosque, Patrizia dio un gritito por que había notado algo cerca de la pierna.

'Como si siguieran siendo adolescentes – gruñó Remus que cada vez se estaba enfadando más.

'¡Parecía ser un bicho enorme! – se defendió la italiana.

'Ya claro, claro…

'¡Callaros, joder! – Lily se estaba comenzando a poner histérica.

Desde aquella vez en el bosque prohibido en la que ellas se perdieron por que Hilary quería ir a ver si Garrett le estaba poniendo los cuernos Lily había notado que entre ella y James había algo. Cuando se enfrentaron a los mortífagos notaron algo, los dos, algo químico, mágico, una fuerza que podía con los dos y que los hacía más fuertes, invencibles. Aquella fuerza a veces les permitía saber dónde y cómo estaba el otro, o incluso llamarse sin utilizar otra cosa que su mente.

Estaba intentando calmarse para llamar a gritos a James y que mágicamente apareciera a su lado, diciendo que estaban de fiesta y que se les había ido la hora, pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

Remus había cerrado los ojos e intentaba olfatear, la luna llena acababa de pasar y solía tener los sentidos más afinados cuando acababa de convertirse en hombre lobo.

Pero fue Patrizia la que dijo.

'El norte.

Todos la miraron algo sorprendidos.

'¿No veis que allí hay alguien luchando? – señaló Dan que también lo había visto.

Hacia el norte, por encima de los árboles podían ver los colores que desprendían los encantamientos, la mayoría eran azules y rojos, aunque Lily asustada distinguió un par de verdes: avada kevrada.

Sabiendo que no debía hacer eso, Lily se desapareció apareciendo al lado de un árbol. Los otros tres tardaron pocos segundos en aparecer y agarrarla por las muñecas para detenerla.

'Lily… - murmuró Remus ferozmente – recuerda lo que te ha enseñado Sirius.

Lily respiró hondo viendo cómo Bellatrix Lestrange lanzaba un hechizo tras otro sobre su novio que sangraba de la nariz y tenía el ojo hinchado, de las gafas no había ni rastro. Serían unos diez más o menos de la Orden y los mortífagos podían ser más de veinte.

'Primero cuenta a los contrincantes y analiza su modo de atacar – recitó Dan por lo bajo.

'Y luego rápidamente piensas en una manera de sorprenderles – siguió Patrizia.

'Y aunque no esté bien visto les atacas por detrás y les haces sufrir – acabó Lily.

En realidad Sirius sólo les había enseñado las dos primeras, pero Lily ya tenía el plan en mente.

'Necesito que te conviertas en águila – dijo Lily mirando a Dan.

Antes de empezar a estudiar para dar clase de ballet Dan se había convertido en animago, en uno legal, con todos los papeles en regla.

'Tú y yo – siguió Lily señalando a Remus – salimos por el lado contrario del que entre Dan, y Patrizia ataca al resto por un lado.

'Vamos, que mientras yo les despisto entrando el primero y dándoles picotazos, vosotros dos salís por un lado dejando indefensos a la mitad y Patrizia acaba rematando a los que quedan vivos.

'¡Veo que cada vez pilláis mis planes con más rapidez!

Dan sonrió y voló dando una vuelta para atacar a quien más ganas tenía de todo aquél montón de traidores: Evan Rosier. El Slytherin de tres años más que él había dejado a Derek, a su guapísimo Derek cojo, echándole más tarde cuando el pobre ya estaba en el suelo sangrando una poción que hacía imposible que nada pudiera volver a crecerle desde allí.

Descendió en picado y disfrutó viendo cómo el terror se reflejaba en los ojos del mortífago.

Remus y Lily atacaron en ese momento, él a Macnair que luchaba contra Arthur Weasley y la pelirroja con una rabia que ni James hubiera podido dominar y sin siquiera sacar la varita le saltó encima a Bellatrix tirándole del pelo y clavándole las uñas en el cuello, haciendo que un sorprendido Gryffindor se incorporase, quitase el polvo que tenía encima y lanzándole a la Slytherin un _petroficus totalus, _ayudó a su novia a levantarse.

Ella le saltó encima llorando.

'Como me vuelvas a dar uno de estos sustos te saco de la Orden a patadas.

Él le dio un beso en el pelo y antes de que pudiera decir nada la apartó y se fue corriendo a ayudar a neutralizar a un mortífago que estaba empezando a dar problemas a Sirius, Arthur, Brigitte y a Patrizia. Llevaba la cara tapada pero en cuanto James se acercó pudo reconocer sus movimientos: Snape.

Lily se unió a Remus y juntos acabaron con casi todos los que estaba en pie. Hasta que la pelirroja oyó cómo alguien le pedía ayuda en un murmullo: Dan estaba frente a frente con Dolohov y su varita estaba en el suelo, si se agachaba a cogerla el mortífago lo mataría y si se agachaba para darle una patada de karateka, (y es que Dumbledore había obligado a todos los que no entraron en la academia de aurores a meterse a clases de artes marciales) Dolohov tendría tiempo de sobra de lanzarle un _criatius_ y después matarlo, también había pensado echar a volar, pero cuando vio a Lily cerca lo primero que pensó fue pedirle ayuda.

Antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar vio que un hechizo amarillo pasaba a su lado rozándole el brazo y vio como Dolohov caía al suelo. Moody la miraba negando con la cabeza.

'Tienes que ser más rápida de reflejos Evans, la próxima vez puede que maten a tu amigo.

Remus frunció el ceño y cuando Ojoloco se marchó se acercó a Lily y le dijo al oído.

'Que yo recuerdo no hay ningún hechizo que produzca ese efecto que esté legalmente aprobado.

Y Remus de eso sabía mucho, por que después de que el laboratorio de hechizos los inventara era él quien revisaba el efecto y los apuntaba en el libro de hechizos nuevos. Después de todo le encantaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y esos eran los que mejor memorizaba.

Dolohov estaba tirado en el suelo, vomitando, semi-inconsciente, con convulsiones cada pocos segundos.

'Lo importante es que me haya salvado la vida – finalizó Dan.

Mayo de 1986

Hilary volvió a casa y dejó las compras en la cocina. La pequeña y adorable Grace Mary apareció de la nada y agarró a su madre por la pierna y la abrazó.

La rubia se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

'¿Dónde está papá?

'Durmiendo.

Grace era muy parecida a su madre. Tenía el pelo rubio ondulado y los marrones ojos de su abuelo paterno, tenía la pequeña nariz de Hilary y sus labios. Hilary la vestía a la última moda con el dinero que ganaba de peluquera en el salón de belleza de Hogsmade.

Cuando acabó Hogwarts, y sin ningún problema por parte de sus padres que estaban bastante contentos por tener una boca menos a la que alimentar en casa, Hilary se fue a vivir a Hogsmade con su novio, y el bebé que estaban esperando.

Como habían predicho sus amigas, el bebé resultó ser niña, una niña encantadora.

Y tal como había decidido su hija se llamó Grace, como a Tinny le gustaba y Mary por la difunta abuela de Lily. Nat era la madrina de la pequeña, pero la había visto 5 veces, una cada año.

'Ve a despertar a tu padre, que me tiene que ayudar a preparar la cena.

Hilary organizaba una cena con todos sus amigos, viejos y nuevos. Vendría mucha gente de la Orden y sus amigos que no eran de la Orden pero con los que había ido a Hogwarts. Sonrió recordando los buenos momentos de su último año cuando notó una mano en su cintura.

'¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Garrett había cambiado bastante, ya no era el atractivo y despreocupado joven que conoció un lluvioso día de octubre. Se había cortado el pelo y solía llevar gafas de sol cuando no estaba en casa para que los demás no se sintieran molestos al mirarle a los ojos, trabajaba en el ministerio y eso le hacía vestir con túnicas elegantes que se podía permitir perfectamente. Trabajaba para Crouch que seguramente iba a llegar a ser ministro de magia. Había dejado de formar parte activa de la Orden y cuando tenía un hueco libre iba a Londres a ayudar a aquel que estuviera allí con el papeleo y las pistas para poder encontrar y capturar el próximo mortífago.

'Limpia la mesa de hierro del jardín y luego empieza a poner la mesa.

Hilary había comenzado a ser una cocinera estupenda, y a ahorrar tiempo como sólo una mujer puede hacer: limpiaba la casa cada día o cada dos días, hacía la comida, lavaba la ropa a mano y la planchaba con un hechizo que había descubierto hacía poco, iba a trabajar y cuidaba a Grace.

Alrededor de las 18.30 llamaron al timbre. Fue Grace la que abrió ya que su cuarto era el más próximo a la puerta de entrada. Se estaba probando unos tacones de su madre y había cogido su lápiz de labios a escondidas.

Así que cuando les abrió la puerta a Remus, Sirius y a Amando Moore, la única auror chica de su promoción, se sorprendieron un poco.

Sirius se agachó y miró muy serio a la pequeña.

'¿Por qué te has puesto tan guapa hoy?

'Por que Remus iba a venir – Grace sonrió y miró al hombre lobo.

Se había puesto pinta labios en las mejillas y alrededor de los labios.

Hilary apareció segundos después. Traía un cigarro en la mano que se acababa de encender.

'¡Grace! – le quitó el pinta labios – esto es muy caro, cariño, si quieres ya te compro yo maquillaje para ti pero éste no…

Luego abrazó a sus tres amigos.

'¿Podéis ayudar a Garrett con la mesa? No entiende muy bien el concepto limpiar – los tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta de atrás de la casa cuando la rubia agarró a Amanda por el brazo y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera hasta la cocina.

'¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la Hufflepuff.

'¿Qué tal está Remus? ¿Os dice algo? Últimamente nadie sabe nada de él…

'Se pasa el día en la Orden y si no está allí está trabajando en el ministerio, me da miedo que siga así… ¿sabes algo de Nat?

'Hace dos meses que nadie tiene noticias suyas.

Las dos chicas suspiraron.

Nat y Remus habían cortado después de una larga disputa sobre dónde vivir. La Urera no quería vivir en Gran Bretaña y Remus estaba harto de tener que viajar cada dos semanas para ver a sus amigos, así que la chica se vio tan presionada que acabó diciendo.

'O Inglaterra o yo.

Remus no había dicho nada pero al alba había partido sin darle una explicación a Nat.

'Esa relación no daba para más – decía Tinny.

'Es una tontería, seguro que lo arreglan – Lily no estaba de acuerdo con el fin de la relación de sus amigos.

Los demás negaban con la cabeza sin saber qué opinar. Remus no hablaba y Nat no daba señales de vida. Lily y Sirius habían ido a buscar a la castaña hacía un par de días pero hacía una semana que nadie la veía.

James le había dicho a Garrett que Remus había partido inmediatamente a la busca de Nat, pero nadie la había encontrado.

'Y si nadie la encuentra, es que no se quiere hacer encontrar – sentenció Hilary dando la conversación por finalizada - ¿me ayudas con las salsas?

A las 19.00 llegaron Lily y James y justo después les siguieron Alicia y Frank Longbottom.

Hilary les mandó pasar hacia el jardín y James se llevó a Grace al jardín para tener a alguien con quien divertirse "por que en esta fiesta ya tenéis todos una edad en la que se os puede llamar viejos" fueron sus palabras textuales.

Lily, Amanda y Alice que oyeron el comentario pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Los chicos pusieron la mesa y Amanda y Lily que no se fiaban del tiempo pusieron una carpa con dos golpes de varita.

'Seguro que ahora que la ponemos no llueve, pero si no la hubiéramos puesto, llovería – Amanda negó con la cabeza mirando al cielo – siempre me pasa.

'Yo cuando sea mayor, no dejaré que llueva nunca, por que no me gusta nada mojarme – Grace que seguía con los tacones de su madre se había deslizado de las piernas de James y se había acercado a las chicas, Remus seguramente acabaría hablando con ellas.

Voy a empezar con la carne – Garrett se asomó a la carpa y señaló a su perro Max – cuidado que no se acerque a ella.

Grace se subió encima del perro dijo:

'Todo controlado papá.

'¿Se ha subido encima del perro? – preguntó Garrett a Hilary que pasaba por allí con las salsas.

'Sí.

El ciego sonrió y comenzó a agitar la varita suavemente en círculos para calentar la barbacoa.

Cuando toda la comida estuvo sobre la mesa llegaron Stacey, JC y Patrizia.

'¡Tarde como siempre! – dijo Frank mirando a Stacey.

'¡Ha sido culpa de JC! – se defendió la Ravenclaw - Se le había olvidado decirle a su madre que hoy le íbamos a llevar al niño – miró con odio a su marido.

'Y como su madre no podía han tenido que buscar una canguro de última hora, que ha sido el pobre Angus – finalizó Patrizia sentándose junto a Alice y a Hilary.

'¿Alguien sabe algo de Dan? suele ser puntual – preguntó Stacey mirando a su alrededor.

'A última hora le ha surgido una entrevista de trabajo – explicó Lily que veía a su amigo casi a diario – y ya sabéis que desde lo de la pierna de Derek, a Dan le cuesta mucho sacarle de casa.

Todos suspiraron, hartos de los efectos de la guerra.

'¿Tinny va a venir hoy? – JC miró a Sirius que estaba enfrente.

El moreno rió sin humor y alzó los hombros.

'No sé, hace días que no nos cruzamos, le dejé una nota en la cocina, pero no sé si la leerá.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio y fue Grace quien reanudó la conversación preguntándole a Stacey qué tal estaba Sean, el pequeño de un año y medio que era casi como su primo. El hermano de Hilary no tenía intenciones de asentar la cabeza y Garrett era hijo único, así que Sean era el primo que nunca tendría.

'Bueno Patrizia ¿y eso de que tienes novio? – Alicia sonrió a la italiana.

'La verdad es que es un ex con al que acudo cuando estoy necesitada, y aunque en el principio era el caso, creo… - sonrió un poco avergonzada – que podría funcionar. Ahora consigo llegar a fin de mes más o menos.

Todos rieron.

'¿Cuál de tus ex es el afortunado de compartir las facturas contigo? – quiso saber JC.

'Chris, Christopher Lovegood.

'Parece que estás madurando – Lily la miró y le sacó la lengua - ¿cada cuánto te vas de compras ahora?

'Cada dos meses me doy un caprichito – Patrizia estaba emocionadísima por ser tan ahorradora - ¡Cada dos meses! Antes iba todas las semanas y si estaba deprimida, dos veces por semana.

Los chicos suspiraron no entendieron qué le veían las chicas a la ropa.

Cuando Remus y JC trajeron la tarta Hilary apagó el cigarro que se estaba fumando, se puso en pie y cogiendo de la mano a Garrett y sonriendo a sus amigos dijo:

'Tengo una pequeña sorpresa, que en realidad era algo así como el propósito de la cena.

Sonó el timbre y Hilary resopló.

'Quizá sea Dan que al final se ha animado – dijo la pelirroja.

'¡Tinny! – el más sorprendido fue Sirius.

'Acabo de leer tu nota – estaba completamente borracha y venía acompañada de Dee y Robert, el vecino de Tinny con quien había comenzado a salir.

'Ya lo siento Sirius, pero se ha puesto a beber un vaso tras otro y cuando la hemos llevado a casa, ha leído tu nota y quería venir aquí así que no hemos podido hacer nada…

'Ya me ocupo yo – Sirius se levantó y se llevó a Tinny dentro de la casa.

Dee se marchó a casa de Robert después de darle un beso a Grace y saludar a los demás.

'Grace, cariño – dijo su madre – creo que ya va siendo hora de irte a la cama.

'¡Pero si yo estoy muy despierta! ¡Que mañana no voy a estar cansada! ¡Lo prometo!

Pero por mucho que insistiera y después de darles un beso a todos los invitados Grace Mary fue llevada a la cama.

'¿Qué era eso que nos ibas a decir? – Stacey posó su mano sobre la de Hilary que parecía muy cansada.

'Se suponía que era algo que quería celebrar con todos vosotros pero – se pasó su huesuda mano por la frente – como siempre Tinny…

Garrett volvió de acostar a Grace, y Sirius y Tinny entraron tras él.

'Siento mucho – Tinny arrastraba las palabras – haber entrado así. Pero tenía ganas de verosss.

Lily miró a James quien a su vez miró a Sirius que estaba cabizbajo.

'Es que el grupo está llegando alto ahora, y si paso mi tiempo libre haciendo lo que yo quiero… – luego comenzó a reír.

'¡Trinity por favor! – Hilary se levantó muy enfadada - ¿no te das cuenta que no eres bienvenida? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir borracha estando mi hija en mi casa? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

'Quería veros – la urera abrió los ojos sorprendida.

'¡Pero no vengas así! ¿Qué te cuesta enviarnos una lechuza para quedar? ¡En cualquiera de esos famosos ratos libres tuyos que nunca tienes!

'¡Pero es que no puedo! – Tinny negaba con la cabeza y miraba a todos en busca de apoyo - el grupo, el grupo… - no dejaba de repetir.

'¡Parece que todos hemos madurado y tú has vuelto a la adolescencia! ¡No eres más que una egocéntrica y una drogadicta!

Era verdad que Tinny había llamado más de un par de veces a cada persona de aquella mesa para que la sacara de aprietos que tenía con las drogas.

'¿Qué te has hecho? – Hilary comenzó a gritar y Tinny comenzó a llorar como una pequeña.

'¡Basta! – cortó Sirius - vamos a casa Tinny – Sirius miró a Hilary pidiéndole disculpadas – ahora vuelvo.

Desapareció junto con su novia.

'Estos no duran nada – sentenció Patrizia mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice.

'Por cierto – Hilary volvió a sentarse – sólo quería deciros que vuelvo a estar embarazada.

Abrió su paquete de tabaco y se sacó un pitillo. Pocos segundos después comenzó a llover y Amanda y Lily sonrieron orgullosas de haber puesto la carpa.

Julio de 1988

Dan apagó la luz del salón y se metió a la cama. Estaba cansado, había trabajado en el Casino durante 18 horas seguidas, con una pausa de media hora para comer. Nada en su vida había salido como lo había planeado, su novio era minusválido y lo único que quería era suicidarse por que no quería seguir viviendo en esas condiciones. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar al guapo medio veela del que Lily se había momentáneamente enamorado y con el que él había acabado viviendo.

¿Y ahora qué? Derek había pasado una buena temporada en San Mungo, pero las enfermeras dijeron que si no ponía nada de su parte, no mejoraría.

Siempre quiso ser cantante, pero primero pasó por vigilante del Ministerio y profesor de ballet. Y ahora trabajaba como bailarín y coro en un Casino de Londres. Tenía que meter horas extra para poder pagarlo todo y comenzaba a estar asqueado de la vida a sus 25 años.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, fue con los nudillos de una forma particular y familiar.

Abrió la puerta suavemente y miró por la rendija agarrando la varita con fuerza.

'Nat. ¿Nat?

Ella se le echó al cuello y le dio un enorme abrazo.

'Tenía que verte.

'¡Nat, Nat, Nat! – Dan la abrazó con fuerza - ¿Dónde has estado?

Ella sólo suspiró. El Gryffindor esperó un tiempo prudente antes de apartar a la Urera.

'Lo sé.

'¿El qué?

'Lo que Dumbledore busca.

'¿Qué? Nat… ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Parecía joven, estaba más pálida que te costumbre, estaba guapísima, parecía tener 20 años aunque hacía poco que había cumplido los 26.

'He viajado por Europa en busca de respuestas. Sé por qué Lupin me dejó, sé cosas sobre Voldemort que ningún vivo sabe.

'Te dejó por que no querías venir a vivir a Inglaterra – Dan estaba confuso y extrañado - ¿y por qué no dejas de llamarle Lupin?

'Verás, he conocido… a alguien. Alguien que me ha abierto respuestas a todo. Puedo adivinar qué piensas con sólo rozar con las yemas de mis dedos tu frente.

'Nat…

Dan comenzaba a ver cómo todo encajaba.

'Sé qué trama Voldemort y estoy dispuesta a ayudaros, pero no tienes que decir nada a nadie de momento. Ni a Lily – añadió cuando vio que el chico iba a abrir la boca.

'¿Qué te ha pasado Nat?

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

'He vuelto a nacer.

'¿Quieres que…? – Dan señaló el sofá.

'Sí, me encantaría que me pusieras al día.

'Pues… - Dan acercó su mano a la lámpara y Nat se la frenó rápidamente.

'Comienzo a soportar la luz cada vez menos.

'Joder tía… - no lo dijo en un tono de reproche, fue un tono exasperado que Dan solía utilizar mucho últimamente – una vampiresa.

Nat rió.

'¿Y qué querías? A partir del momento en el que Lupin me dejó sola en Kenya, la vida dejó de tener sentido. ¿Por qué no hacer que la muerte en vida tuviera sentido?

'Yo no te digo nada. Pero sabes que Lily se va a enfadar muchísimo.

'¿Qué tal está?

'Gordísima. Ocho meses, da a luz el mes que viene.

'¿Lily embarazada? ¿De James?

'Sí. Hilary tuvo un hijo hará un año o así, soy su padrino, se llama Ken.

'¡Qué típico de Hilary! – cuando Nat sonrió Dan pudo divisarle los colmillos.

'Grace está bien, la madre de Tinny es su profesora en la escuela.

'¿Sabe quién soy?

'Por fotos, pero no te recuerda.

'Mejor que siga así. ¿Qué tal Hilary y Garrett?

'Pues… Garrett trabaja en el ministerio y está teniendo algunos problemas porque trabajaba para Crouch y después de lo de su hijo… están inspeccionando a todo el que estuvo bajo el mando del viejo loco. – Nat resopló - Hilary trabaja en el salón de belleza de Hogsmade.

'¿Y Tinny y Sirius?

'Dejaron de salir juntos hace ya casi un año. Nos hemos distanciado, he oído que sale con su productor, un tal Rex con mucha pasta. Sirius vagabundeó solo durante varios meses pero ahora está medio liado con Amanda, la única auror de la promoción de los chicos.

'¿Y Peter?

Dan carraspeó.

'No está nunca. Sirius dice que no paran de mandarle de un lado para otro, y que no entiende por qué, porque a él le dicen que necesitan a todos sus aurores aquí.

'Así que Peter viaja mucho…

'Demasiado.

'Interesante… - Nat se miró la punta del pelo.

'¿Te has teñido el pelo?

'De negro como la noche. ¿Te gusta? Con la luz hay reflejos azules. Tú te has vuelto un soseras por lo que veo, has vuelto al clásico marrón.

'Hace ya años.

'¿Qué tal estás?

'Tirando.

'¿Por qué no matas a Derek?

'¿Qué? – Dan se sorprendió - ¿A qué viene esto?

'Dan… - Nat posó su mano sobre la pierna de su amigo quien la notó muy fría, como la muerte – sabes que te quiere, pero está sufriendo.

'Pero le quiero.

'Pero eso mismo…

Nat frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza como si alguien la hubiera llamado de repente.

'Tengo que irme.

'¿Cuándo te volverás a…?

Pero Nat había desaparecido, y sin habitual Crack que se solía oír. Dan se fue a la cama y vio cómo la figura de Derek respiraba. La Urera podría tener razón.

Agosto (una semana después)

Dan llegaba de casa de Lily donde todos habían estado viendo maravillados al pequeño y guapísimo Harry, Harry James Potter. James y Lily le habían preguntado a Sirius si quería ser el padrino del crío y el Merodeador se había alegrado muchísimo y casi se había puesto a llorar. Todos habían estado allí, hasta Tinny se había pasado unos minutos para darles la enhorabuena. Peter había vuelto hacía un par de días y también había estado en el valle de Godrick.

Derek leía un libro cuando su novio llegó.

'¿Qué tal la tarde? – preguntó Dan.

'No ha estado mal – contestó Derek sin alzar la vista de su libro.

'¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

'¿Cómo?

'Andando, o en escoba cuando oscurezca si te apetece…

'No gracias, no quiero causarte más problemas.

'¡Derek por favor! ¡No es ninguna molestia! – Dan se arrodilló junto a él y le apartó el libro - ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Derek medio sonrió.

'Para cuando oscurezca prepara las escobas.

Dan se sorprendió. Aún cuando insistía muchísimo a su novio, el castaño nunca accedía.

'¿Ha venido alguien?

Derek volvió a sonreír.

'Nat te está esperando en nuestra habitación, he bajado las persianas y no enciendas la luz.

El ex Gryffindor recorrió el pasillo de su casa y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

'¿Nat?

La urera saltó del techo y apareció ante él.

'¡Qué susto! – Dan dio un salto hacia atrás y se llevó las manos al pecho.

'Hace poco que he aprendido a colgarme del pecho y estaba practicando.

'Acabo de ver al pequeño de Lily, se llama Harry – le contó Dan muy emocionado – es guapísimo, tendrías que ir a verle.

'Sí claro, después de estar dos años desaparecida que la mitad me dan por muerta, es muy normal que vaya a visitar a Larry.

'Harry.

'Pues Harry. He hablado con Dumbledore y le he dicho lo que sé.

'¿Y qué sabes?

La morena suspiró.

'Es una larga historia, Dan, no quiero aburrirte con mi vida.

'¡Nat! – el chico agarró la muñeca de la Urera con fuerza – dime qué te ha pasado.

'Cuando Remus desapareció me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, yo sólo trataba de huir de la guerra que había aquí, no quería poner en peligro a mis futuros hijos, ni a Remus, sabía que no podría hacer que todos vosotros vinieras a África a vivir conmigo, así que cogí a Remus. Pero él cada vez os visitaba más a menudo, quería formar una parte activa de la Orden y no podía permitir eso.

'¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Dan.

'¿Tienes sangre? – Nat levantó una ceja irónica.

'La que llevo encima – Dan rió – lo siento se me olvida que no tomas nada más.

'También puedo beber alcohol.

'¿Vino tinto?

'Perfecto.

Cuando Dan volvió con las dos copas de vino Nat siguió con su historia.

'Cuando desperté y vi que no estaba lo entendí todo. Y sabía que no iba a volver dijera lo que dijera. Remus había dejado de quererme de la manera en la que yo le quería. ¿Te imaginas lo que duele eso? Es peor que la muerte – Nat se mordió el labio inferior – así que cogí lo necesario y me fui de allí. África ya no me parecía segura, no sin él.

'Remus nunca nos ha dicho que dejara de quererte, nos dijo que le pusiste entre la espada y la pared.

'¿Cómo crees que habría quedado si os contara que había dejado de quererme, me había dejado y yo había desaparecido? No muy bien y todos le habrían culpado por mi desaparición. No recuerdo donde fui, creo que llegué a Alemania y me quedé allí tres o cuatro meses. ¿Recuerdas cómo era Hilary antes? – Dan asintió – pues fui peor que ella.

'Joder…

'Después de Alemania fui a Noruega y empecé a salir con un hombre lobo. Me recordaba a Remus, pero no era él… Tenía un montón de amigos vampiros, hombres lobo, animagos ilegales… Una noche en la que había discutido con Albert, mi novio de entonces, me fui de fiesta con dos de sus amigas y tres amigos suyos. Estaba enfadadísima, tenía la impresión de que iba a pasar lo mismo que con Remus y estaba enamoradísima de él, reflejaba en él un Remus que no era, pero en el instante en el que su amigo Luca y yo nos pusimos a bailar… - bebió un sorbo de vino – y aquí estoy.

'¿Luca… te mordió?

'Sí… - hizo un vago gesto de cabeza – más o menos.

Dan alzó una ceja.

'Me mordió Luca, pero yo le pedí que lo hiciera. Necesitaba morir por que en vida no tenía ninguna otra utilidad, más tarde recorrí Europa en busca del punto débil de Voldemort, por que sé que algún día nos harán falta cosas que ahora sé. Dumbledore lo sabe todo, ahora tengo que ocuparme de asuntos en los que me ha pedido que le ayude y no – cortó al ver que Dan abría la boca – no te puedo contar nada más.

'¿Los demás?

La urera respiró pesadamente.

'Dale tiempo al tiempo Dan, ya llegará el día en el que llame yo a su puerta.

'¿Y por qué viniste a mí?

Nat se había levantado para irse.

'Parecías el más desequilibrado de todos, necesitabas de mi sexto sentido, por eso he venido antes y he mantenido una pequeña charla con Derek.

'Gracias.

Dan no supo si Nat había oído esto último por que había desaparecido y esta vez sí que había oído un crack.

Septiembre 1989

'¡Dumbledore es gilipollas! – Hilary se había desaparecido en la Orden donde sabía que alguien la escucharía.

Todo el mundo celebraba que el niño que vivió hubiera acabado con Voldemort, todo el mundo menos Hilary que no entendía qué coño hacía Harry en casa de Petunia.

Toda la Orden al completo estaba en el piso. Incluso Dumbledore que se giró al oír su nombre.

'¿Para qué metes a Harry en casa de Petunia? ¡Tú no sabes lo subnormal que es! ¡Yo pasé mis vacaciones de Navidad con ella una vez!

'Pero… es sangre de Lily y no quiero que Harry crezca con la cabeza llena de pájaros pensando que es el rey del mundo por haber derrotado a Voldemort.

'No quieres que sea como su padre, un "me como el mundo" – sentenció Samantha.

Dumbledore alzó los hombros no sabiendo si contestar a eso.

'Pobre Harry… no sabes dónde le has metido – Hilary negaba con la cabeza y Molly Weasley se acercó a ella para consolarla.

'¿Y Sirius? – preguntó a Remus.

'En Azkaban.

'¡Es que es imposible! – Hilary no se daba por vencida.

'¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Samantha se acercó a ella, estaba borracho de alegría. ¡Voldemort había sido vencido!

'¡Sirius no les ha matado! ¡Es como decir que Lily era morena y agradable con todo el mundo! ¡No encaja!

Se echó a llorar gritando a todo el mundo que dejaran de celebrar la muerte de sus mejores amigos. Dumbledore la cogió por la muñeca y los dos desaparecieron.

'Quiero que veas a alguien.

Estaban en Hogsmade, era la hora de la cena y todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie en la calle, todas las familias estaban cenando en sus casas. Hilary seguía llorando. Lily y James muertos, es que era casi como… no, era posible. Y Sirius el culpable. No, algo no encajaba.

'Hará un año y medio o así vino a verme alguien que me ha dado cierta información privilegiada sobre Voldemort.

'¿Un agente doble?

'No del todo.

Se alejaron un poco del barrio residencial en el que Hilary vivía y se adentraron un poco en la negrura del bosque.

'La verdad es que me rogó máxima discreción e intenté hacer lo posible por que nadie supiera que estaba aquí, de nuestro lado. Proporcionándome la información que conseguía desde donde estaba, e infiltrándose en sitios en los que a la Orden no le habrían dejado.

'¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Harry?

'En que fui yo quien le sugirió a Dumbledore que llevara a Harry con Petunia.

Nat salió de detrás de un árbol, muy pálida con los ojos relucientes y más delgada de cómo Hilary la recordaba. Estaba guapísima pero, esa no era Nat.

'¿Quién eres?

Nat rió secamente.

'¡Qué rápida! Has sido la primera en darte cuenta que algo no encaja, Dan tardó más y a Dumbledore le costó casi un siglo – el mago sonrió como si aquello fuera un cumplido – Lily tardó pocos segundos más que tú.

'¿Eres Nat?

'Era la Nat que tú recuerdas, ahora soy Natasha la vampiresa de la noche – dijo en un tono burlón, seguía odiando que la llamaran Natasha, cosa que todos los vampiros parecían olvidar.

'No sé cómo puedes bromear en un momento como éste – Hilary cruzó los brazos y soltó un bufido de exasperación.

'Soy Nat si es lo que quieres saber, y creo que Harry estará mejor con Petunia que con ninguno de nosotros.

'¡Soy una buena madre! – contestó la rubia - ¡le educaría como a mi propio hijo!

'¡Pero Petunia no! ¡Y eso es lo que necesita Harry! ¡Aprender a valerse solo! ¿No has pensado que puede que muera? ¿Qué Voldemort no ha muerto y cuando vuelva le dará con tanta fuerza que puede que el pequeño no resista? Aquí la que más sabe de sangre soy yo, y sé que si está con Petunia, estará bien.

'Hasta que ingrese en Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore.

Hilary se mordió el labio inferior y varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

'¿Y luego qué?

'Harry crecerá en casa de Petunia y cuando tenga edad de ingresar en el colegio irá, y todas estaremos vigilándole a todas horas.

'Y ya tengo a alguien que se va a encargar de eso – dijo Dumbledore.

'Aprenderá todo lo que Lily y James sabían de memoria para hacerse el mago más poderoso del mundo.

Dumbledore carraspeó.

'Junto contigo, claro – Nat sonrió y se mordió el dedo para que sangrara un poco.

Hilary la miró con desagrado.

'Hoy no he cenado.

'¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde has estado? Todos pensábamos que estabas muerta. Remus sigue destrozado…

'Me suicidé haciendo que un vampiro bebiera mi sangre y después de haber fallado en vida huyendo de Voldemort, pensé que dedicaría mi muerta a servir a sus contrarios. Desde entonces y poco a poco he ido contactando con miembros de la Orden. El primero fue Dan, luego llamé a Dumbledore y hará cosa de seis meses vi a Lily. Su guardián secreto íbamos a ser o Sirius o yo. Se ve que a última hora cambiaron de opinión. He intentado sacar a Sirius de Azkaban, pero los putos dementores también me afectan a mí.

'¿Estás segura de que Sirius no traicionó a James? – preguntó Dumbledore

'Daría mi muerte por apostarlo – Nat alzó una ceja mirando a Dumbledore – Sirius no era su guardián secreto. Algún día sé que la verdad será descubierta, pero hasta entonces, yo permaneceré buscando lo que me pides y cada uno seguirá con su vida, cuidando a Harry desde lejos para que algún día mate a Voldemort y vengue a sus padres.

Bueno… aclaremos un par de demillas y de finales que no podía meter por que no venía a nada.

En la primera parte en la que Lily, Dan, Patrizia y Remus van a rescatar a la Orden Lily menciona un poder que siente que tiene con James, Rowling habla de ese poder, dice que Harry lo posee y que seguramente sea el que acabe con Voldemort, pensé que era importante incluirlo en el fik.

Otra cosa que llevo bastantes capítulos dando a entender pero por lo que veo nadie capta la indirecta es que Patrizia es la madre de Luna Lovegood. Allá por Carnavales hice que Patrizia se liara con Christopher que es el padre de la rubia, evidentemente Luna coje todo el físico y la cabeza de su padre, pero la poca cordura que estoy segura que la coge de la italiana.

No estoy segura que lo de Nat haya quedado claro, así que lo vuelvo a explicar aquí. La cosa es que Nat fue a África para alejar a Remus y a sus futuros hijos del peligro, no quiere ni oír hablar de Voldemort por que tienen miedo que pueda pasarle algo a Remus o a ella.

Cuando Remus la deja, se convierte en vampiro para hacer en muerte, lo que no hizo en vida, la muerte le da una seguridad de poder protegerse contra Voldemort que la vida no le daba y por eso ahora busca información para poder destruirle. Que por cierto, lo que descubre Nat es lo que Dumbledore se pasa años buscando: todos los sitios en los que Voldemort había dejado una parte de su alma para luego ser "inmortal". Vamos todo lo que se cuenta en el sexto libro, que hace ya un año y algo que no lo he ojeado ni nada y no me acuerdo cómo se llama eso de tener el alma en varios objetos.

Os quiero a todas gracias por leer y haberme dejado reviews aunque los capis fueran un poco flojos!! ¡2 años de mi vida escribiendo 330 páginas! Gracias, no sé cómo agradecéroslo…!!! Así que os mando un besazo de manjares!!


End file.
